Two Worlds, One Family
by Ninnasims3
Summary: A tornado destroyed her home. A guardian was there to guide her to a new home. Some relationships never end, but when gunfights and amnesia are in there as well, how is she supposed to remember who she is in love with? Ironhide is having trouble getting her to remember him, and all the times he stood by her. IH/OC, IHxOC, IronhidexOC, Ironhide/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray for a new story! This is ought to be awesome. Introducing, a new OC and the grumpy… (wait for it)… Ironhide! I swear, I want to try and not make this a mary-sue, I really do, but between my everyday obligations, I have very little time to write. And I'm going to make the very best I can of it. **

**I own my OCs and the Transformers and other movie characters, such as Lennox and the others, belong to Bay, Hasbro or whoever. Let's begin:**

"Uncle Will, do you _have _to go?" I asked him again. He was supposed to go for 5 months to Qatar. I didn't want him to leave.

He ruffled my hair and kissed me on the forehead, "Yes, Mel, I do. Now, go get Annabelle, my ride's going to come any minute now." I hugged him and entered the house. I went upstairs and walked into Annabelle's room and gently took her from her crib. My aunt, Sarah, took over and went down the stairs with Annabelle in tow. I followed her as we exited the house and saw a military vehicle just behind Uncle Will. I remembered I forgot to give him something.

I ran back in the house and got a folded drawing for him. He was supposed to open it when he was coming home. It was a surprise for him. I drew it specially for him.

I went outside the house and saw him kissing Annabelle on the forehead and Sarah on the lips, Annabelle in Sarah's arms. I hugged him and gave him the folded piece of paper. He started to unfold it, but I stopped him.

"Nuh-uh-uh." I shook my finger. "Open it when you come back." He smiled at me and hugged me again. He got into the passenger seat of the military vehicle. The vehicle got off the gravel in front of his house and sped off on the driveway. Silence greeted me and Sarah, until I heard sobs behind me. I turned around, only to see Sarah making the noise.

"Oh, Sarah…" I came up to her and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. Will is the Captain. He's going to be alright." I soothed her and myself at the same time. She stopped sobbing and whispered a 'thank you'. I nodded and took Belle from her arms. We went inside the house, as Sarah turned left and went through the dining room to get to the kitchen to make supper. I went upstairs, carefully, not to trip and hurt Belle.

We got to her room and I gently put the newborn into her crib. She yawned, stretching her little fatty arms and going to sleep. She was so cute to look at. I caressed her small, warm cheek and smiled. A little angel, I'll tell you that. I put the baby pink blanket up to her shoulders and went into my room.

It wasn't really mine, but I used it during the breaks, like now, when I'd come to Uncle Will's estate and relax from school, boys and everyday stressing. I loved being here. It was so different from the city, where I lived in. So much peace, quiet and tranquility.

I found my phone on the bed table, recharging. I took the phone and flipped it open as I sat on the made up bed. I had a message from my parents, who were back home, in Texas.

"_Sweety, better start packing! Tomorrow in the morning, dad's coming to pick you up."_ Mom's message said and I read the second one, from my dad,

"_Hon, mom's sending me to come for you tomorrow. Be ready._" Dad's simple message stated.

I got off the bed and took out my suitcase from underneath it. I put it on the bed and turned around, looking for the closet. I found it and opened the doors. I got my clothes out from the closet and into the suitcase. Once I was fully packed up, leaving a clean shirt and spare jeans for the morning, I found a plastic bag, in which I was going to put the clothes I was wearing now. I'd have to change tomorrow.

"Melissa! Supper's ready!" Sarah's voice echoed, but it wasn't loud enough to wake up the heavy sleeper in the next room. I got downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. Putting the forks, knives and bowls on the table, Sarah put a spoonful of soup into our plates and we sat down. We ate in quiet.

The TV was turned on, but nothing special was on it. The TV remote was always on the table, so I took it and flipped through the channels. I found MTV and listened to some music with Sarah. After we've finished the soup, Sarah brought out some mashed potatoes, fried chicken and peas. I loved her cooking. She was a master of the culinary arts.

"Dad's coming to pick me up tomorrow." I said to Sarah as we began to eat.

"You need any help with packing?" Sarah suggested.

"No, I'm already packed. I just don't wanna leave." I said and took a bite of my fried chicken.

"You'll be here soon, again." Sarah smiled at me.

"Can't wait." I exclaimed as the heavy sleeper woke up and started screaming. I offered to take the plates and Sarah nodded. We we're done with our meal pretty quickly. I washed the dishes and by the time the screaming stopped, I was already in my room. I put my phone to recharge again. I slept in my clothes. I was tired.

"Good night, Uncle Will." I muttered and went to sleep.

**So…whatcha think guys? Desperately short, I'll say. But I like the beginning. This was just before the beginning of the first movie. Okay, 5 months before. Not a one-shot, far from it. **

**The next chapter should be up in a couple of days, so stay tuned! **


	2. Stupid Coach

**Here's the second chapter, fellow writers and readers! I wanna thank you for the review and let's skip to the good part, shall we?**

I woke up at 7 a.m. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, as the mornings here were cool and the bed was so warm. I didn't want to leave the bed, so I forced myself to stand up. I managed to get the blanket off and slightly shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

As my organs began to sound themselves, my bladder telling me to go and my stomach telling me to eat. I got in the bathroom and did my special business and took off the clothes in which I slept. The same clothes from yesterday. I put them in the plastic bag and put on the jeans I reserved and the blue T-shirt. I yawned again and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I went back to my bedroom.

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Um, yeah?" I sleepily said.

"Hon, I'll be there in five, be ready. Love you." Dad's voice said.

"Oh, okay, I'll be ready." I said and hung up. I took the suitcase off the floor and carried it downstairs. Sarah made me sandwiches and called me to eat. I obediently came and took the sandwich which was wrapped up in aluminum foil. I took the foil off and threw it in the garbage can. I ate the sandwich very quickly and smiled and nodded to Sarah, my way of saying 'thank you'.

I turned my head as I heard honks outside the house. I took my suitcase and Sarah and I went out. Dad was waiting for me in his car. I opened the trunk and put the suitcase in. I waved at Sarah and she waved back. I got in the passenger seat and wrapped the seatbelt around me. I kissed dad on the cheek and he honked Sarah goodbye.

We began our long drive home.

"Dad, we should have taken a plane." I suggested.

"You know as well as I do, planes are expensive, this way, you'll memorize the road and you'll tell me all about your little vacation." Dad excitedly said, eyes focused on the road.

"Well, your brother's gone to Qatar." I said.

"I know." Dad said.

"And you should have seen Annabelle! She is just so cute and cuddly, you could carry her around all day and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I can imagine that. Remember, you were a baby too, you know."

"Me? I was never a baby." I snorted, but in a sarcastic way.

"You'll always be my baby." Dad said and took his right hand off the steering wheel to caress my left cheek. I leaned into his warm touch and a thought invaded my mind.

"Hey, dad, where's Buddy?" I asked. Buddy is our golden retriever, with the most common name.

"Budster? He's home, waiting for you with mom."

I yawned as he was talking. The car was warm inside and the morning wasn't at all bothering me.

"Yah, I'll go to sleep dad. Drive safely." I said and lowered the seat so that it was in a bed-like position.

The comfy seats mixed with the soothing temperature did wonders to lull me to sleep.

Next thing I knew I was awakened by Buddy's face licking, at home.

"Wha-Yow, Buddy, get off!" I yelled at him, but he just jumped more at me, smiling as much as a dog could and waving his tail like he was on ecstasy.

"Woof!" His mighty bark echoed through our apartment. We were on the first floor and the whole building could hear his barks.

"Quiet, Bud!" I chided him, but no use. I had to hug him, otherwise he wouldn't leave me alone. Well, now I have to wash my face, I had spit all over it.

"No more hugs for you." I told him. If a dog could shrug, I think he did, as he left my room and went to the kitchen. I had to greet mom, I remembered.

I washed my face and followed Buddy to the kitchen, where mom was standing.

"Mom!" I chirped.

"Melissa!" Mom noticed me and I hugged her.

"How'd it go? You have a nice time?" Mom asked.

"Yup, don't I always?" I smiled at her.

My phone rang and it was Amanda, one of my BFFs.

"Hey, Maddie." I answered.

"Mel! When'd you get home?" Her voice echoed.

"I… Uh… dunno, why?"

"Well, me and the boys are gonna meet up in the park, wanna come with?"

"Definitely!" I exclaimed, "See you in 20." And I hung up. Well I better get ready and hop on the bus.

"Should I change my clothes?" I asked myself as I looked in the mirror, "Nah."

I got my phone and some cash and went out. In around 15 minutes I was in the park. I didn't wait long, before I saw Amanda.

"Maddie!" I yelled.

"Mel!" She yelled back and we hugged each other. "Where've you been, girl?"

"Oh, here and there, up and down, left and... nah, who am I kidding, I was at my Uncle's house." I smiled.

"Well, I hope you had fun, 'cuz I have a lot to tell you about." She said.

"About robots again?" I said and leaned my head to the right.

"Yup!" She happily said. She was all crazy about robots, she was even talking about how she wanted to be a robot, and saying things like 'My fuel tank is empty' instead of 'I'm hungry'. I rolled my eyes as I remembered her remarks. I was a pain in the butt, too. I talked about drawing and horses and perspective, so Maddie and I learned how to live with each other.

Dave and Pete, the boys, came to us and hugged us.

"Hey girls, what up?" Pete said.

"Nothin' Pete. You Dave?" I said.

"Same old, same old. Wanna grab some ice-cream?" Dave suggested.

"Always thinking about food, huh Dave? Let's go." Amanda said and we went to our most favorite ice-cream place, Pablo's.

We went here since we were kids, always coming for some chocolate chip ice-cream. I loved raspberry with pieces of the fruit in it. A perfect combination, I must say.

We bought our favorite flavors and the workers put the ice-cream in paper bowls and handed them to us. We ate them gleefully.

"Pete, what have you been up to this break?" I asked him as I ate a bit of my ice-cream.

"I told you, same old."

"Well there's gotta be something." Amanda said.

"Well… there is this one thing…" He insecurely said.

"It's a girl isn't it?" I said.

"Wha-who? How'd you know?" He gaped at me.

"You're always like this when it's about a girl." I laughed at him.

"So it's totally obvious, man." Dave said.

"You should be his wingman." I said.

"I am." The guys smirked. Amanda and I shook our heads.

"Well, when you get girlfriends, introduce us to them us." I said.

"They need the Mel and Maddie approval." Amanda said and she and I laughed. The guys just rolled their eyes and finished their ice-cream.

We threw the paper bowls in the garbage can outside the parlor. Suddenly, I yawned and the rest followed.

"Yaaaawning is contagious." Dave said, keeping a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"You got that right." Pete confirmed.

"I'll see you guys later, 'kay?" They nodded and we all hugged. Everyone went home.

I wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone, I just got home, slumped on the bed and slept. Sleeping during the day makes me even sleepier at night. Not good. Well, this way, I was going to relax.

**4 ½ months later…**

It was around 2 p.m. when I called Amanda and the boys to hang out. The boys couldn't make it, so it was a girl hangout. We went to our favorite park and sat on the benches. It was a bit windy, but we had our jackets on.

"Tell me about your robot discoveries." I said, Amanda was all too eager to tell me.

"Well, first, you have to tell the difference between a robot with feelings and a robot that doesn't have them."

"Like Terminator. Those guys don't have souls." I said.

"Exactly, but they aren't called souls, they are called _sparks_." She said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh, excuse me." I said sarcastically. The wind blew much harder and leaves got in our hair. We picked them out easily.

"Then there are-" She started but didn't finish. I looked at her. "There's your coach." She said.

"No.." I gasped.

"Yup, and he looks pissed."

"Well that's just great." I hadn't gone to volleyball for about a week and my team depended on me. I wanted to play, really bad, but couldn't because I hurt my thumb.

"Lennox!" His voice echoed throughout the park.

I winced and got up, I approached the coach.

"Yes, coach?" I said.

"Why weren't you at training?!" He yelled. I wasn't used to yelling, but I could yell back. Except I didn't want to.

"I hurt my thumb, coach." I simply said.

"I don't care about your thumb, I want you tonight at 8 p.m. in the school gym. Don't be late." He turned around. I waited for him to get a safe distance away from me. Amanda didn't approach, she knew better.

I screamed in anger.

"Coach pissed you off?" She asked.

"Yes! He did, the bastard!" I shrieked. People looked at me, but turned away their gazes.

"Calm down, Melissa. Just go to practice, It'll be okay." She soothed. I calmed down and nodded. We went our separate ways as I got back home. It was around 5 p.m. when I returned. I had been out for two and a half hours.

I got my bag and put my special volleyball sneakers that went above the leg wrist and put my knee protectors in there, too. I got a black shorts and a plain white T-shirt. I couldn't find the team uniform. I knew coach would give me crap about this. I shrugged and went outside. I wanted to walk. After an hour of walking I bought myself a bottle of water in a nearby market.

Halfway to the school I realized one bottle of water won't be enough. I went back and bought another one.

7 p.m.

I walked again to the school. Taking my time I got my phone out. Not knowing what to do, I put my earphones into the phone and listened to music.

I got bored very soon and put the phone in my jacket. I saw the school entrance and got in. I greeted the guard and went to the changing room.

I dressed in the clothes I had put in my bag. The rest of the gang came shortly. We all talked about volleyball and how much school sucked. When the trainer yelled at us to come to him I still had to tie my shoelaces.

It took me around two long minutes to untie them, now I had to tie them back. They were waiting for me.

I went out and the coach gazed at me, he wanted to kill me.

"Lennox! You were told not to be late!" He yelled.

"I'm not late coach." I coldly stated.

He looked at his watch, "It's 20:03 hours and you're saying you're not late?!" He pissed himself off, I couldn't care less.

"Exactly." I returned the rudeness.

He was boiling. He loved volleyball and I was the best player he had.

"Where's your uniform?!"

"I'm the libero, coach. I must wear a different uniform." I said, making him look stupid for the moment, and my girls laughed.

"Good one, Captain." One whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Start running!" He yelled. I shrugged and started the 15-minute run. I wasn't tired, I was bored at these runs. I loved volleyball too, but this… the trainings were the same… ALWAYS.

Run, turn, stop, fall, get back up, fall again and run some more. Sure we played volleyball, but I was fed up with the coach, I couldn't take it anymore.

I shot right in the coach's head with the ball… hard. But it was on accident, I swear!

Heh… not.

He looked at whoever hit him. I didn't even look. I played it up, like it never happened. I could feel his anger, but I could care less. I was strong-willed and damn stubborn.

If he wanted to yell, I'd yell back. If he got physical, so would I. No take-backs.

The training ended with a whistle of the coach. We took our empty bottles of water and stood at the white 'out' line.

"Listen up, men, listen good!" He yelled.

_Oh, just shut up._

"We are going to change the Captain!" He yelled. I looked at him in awe. I could feel my mouth shaped in an 'o'.

"What?!" I'm the Captain, damn it! Who's going to take my place?! He should have told me first!

"Listen good, Lennox and don't talk back!" He yelled.

I grunted, "Yeah right." I muttered.

"I told you not to talk back!"

I raised an eyebrow on him and crossed my arms, in a way saying, 'you can't do anything to me' and yet 'try me'.

He caught the 'try me' look and turned around and took a ball and shot it right to me. The other girls leapt for cover, but I easily defended myself by lowering, almost crouching, and putting my hands before myself.

Then he shot another ball at me, managing to shoot me in the left cheek. I fell on the ground, and looked at him, really trying to control myself. My girls helped me stand up.

I felt blood at the corner of my lips. I wiped it with my thumb and looked at it. It was really red.

This had crossed the line.

No more standing. No more suffering. Time to let it out.

Taking the first ball he threw at me, I threw it up in the air, counting the steps in my head.

Left, right, left.

And a blow to his chest, a really, really anger-filled, horrible blow to his chest could be heard. I got it all out, at that one perfect throw. The coach was on the ground, he was moaning. Shit. I gotta run.

"Girls," I addressed them. They looked at me, "Good luck to the new Captain. I hope you take this as a serious responsibility. I won't be coming here anymore." I hugged them all quickly, "Bye girls."

"Bye, Mel." They said in unison. I was sweating hard from the training and still pissed because of the idiot coach. I didn't even change my clothes, I threw the jeans and T-shirt from before into my bag. I could hear the coach's anger. I sprinted towards the exit of the school. I could get sick because of all this, my body's warmed up and it's cold outside.

It's just a risk I'm going to have to take.

I got home, thanking God the bus had been near and I that I got on it.

I got in the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Mel, hon, what's wrong? How'd it go?" Mom asked.

"SHUT UP, MOM!" I yelled at her, fury blinding me. I was never, EVER, rude to my mother.

"Melissa…" Dad's voice scolded.

"YOU TOO, DAD! BOTH OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!" I ran to my room. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I have to come to the living room to apologize to my parents. I didn't have the strength. I'd have to do it tomorrow.

Taking a shower and washing my hair, I quickly dried it with a hair drier and got in my PJs. I got in my bed and despite my strong will and stubbornness, a small, hot tear escaped my eye.

Some things you just can't control.

I'm not going to think about the idiot coach, nor the way I talked to my parents.

I'm just going to sleep.

**Wow… Mel is in some deep Wang. That's bad. If you've watched TF: DOTM you'd know what deep Wang is. **

**And the best (worst) part is that it gets worse. Like, a LOT more worse. I can't wait to write this. I'm very excited! I'll try to write some longer chapters, so you guys just read and review.**


	3. Blackness

**Thanks for the 3 reviews! Time to let the deep Wang go worse… like, pit worse…**

Being the light sleeper that I was, I woke up hearing the news from the TV. I groaned, as I still wanted to sleep. I made myself get out of the warm bed and take a shower. Putting some clean clothes I went to the dining room/kitchen. Mom and dad were leaning on the counter, dad sipping his coffee.

"Good morning." I muttered and scratched the back of my head. I headed to the fridge and took orange juice from the door.

"Good morning, Mel." Mom said. I can't believe she actually talked to me. I am such an imbecile.

"Mom, dad, I…"

"Shh!" Dad said and I had to keep silent. He liked listening the news in quiet. I shrugged and poured some juice in a clean glass.

I turned my attention to what dad was watching. Something about an alien invasion of robots? In Shanhai?

These people must be on drugs. There are no such things as alien robots. Maybe Amanda would like to see that?

The TV was shut off with a flick of a button, by mom's doing. Dad put his mug on the counter and left the house quickly, putting his coat on and taking the car keys. A car engine turning on could be heard. Mom and I were alone.

"Sweety, what did you want to say?" Mom asked.

"Uh-nothing. Nothing." I said and emptied the glass I was drinking the juice from and put it in the sink. I found my bag and took it, deciding that I'd most probably need to put my clothes into the washing machine. I opened the bag in my room and started to take things out from it. I found my jeans, shirt and sneakers. I also found my phone. Flipping it open I saw the time,

08:57 a.m. Crap, school's starting.

"Mom, can I skip school today? I don't feel like going now…" I said. I wonder why my parents didn't wake me up.

"Sure, hon." Mom replied and I was left to do my chores. Walk the dog. I don't even know why I bothered doing that, he'd pee the whole place anyway. At least I had nothing better to do. I love the dog, but he really needed to learn some manners.

"Buddy! Let's go for a walk, boy!" I said as he jumped onto me, nearly making me fall on the floor. I wasn't weak, but the dog wasn't really light-weight either. I managed to get the leash around his collar and took him outside. The weather was really nice and slightly windy. It was perfect!

I held the leash with my hand and decided I was going to walk yesterday's stress off. The weather was perfect and if I had to unleash the rage somehow, I knew running would be nice. It worked earlier, so it'd work now. Buddy and I walked for about 15 minutes until we came across a park. There were absolutely no children playing and it was almost empty, say for a few elderly faces.

I unleashed Buddy and he ran like a mad dog. The park was huge and wasn't surrounded by traffic, so Bud was perfectly safe. I realized I hadn't brought my phone with me, so now I had to run after Buddy, instead of texting with someone. Amanda was in the same class I was, I'm sure she's worried. I hadn't called her since the volleyball training had ended.

After a terrible 20 minute sprint after Buddy, I finally got the leash on him. I panted and felt sweat drops falling down the sides of face. I frowned and rolled my eyes, knowing I'd have to take a second shower for the day. Buddy and I went home and in 15 minutes we were back home. I didn't see mom, maybe she left to go to the market? I shrugged and unleashed Budster and went to my room.

My phone vibrated and made a chirping noise. I flipped it open only to find six messages, five from Amanda and one from mom.

Amanda's messages were, _"Wanna meet at the bus stop?"_

"_Hello, are you even awake?"_

"_Coming to school?"_

"_School's going to start, where are you?"_

"_We had damn English class today. If you aren't dead now, I'm so going to kill you." _

I actually laughed at her remark. I shook my head and snorted, replying with,

"_I'm alive, so don't rustle up your jimmies for no reason. Damn coach pissed me off. Took it out on mom and dad."_

Closing her message with a pressing of a button and opening mom's,

"_Gone to the market, hon. See you in an hour!"_ Mom's message stated.

I closed the phone and sat in silence for a few minutes. What was I supposed to do, home alone? Maybe Amanda could come over?

"_Maddie, wanna sneak out of school and come to my place?" _

The response was almost immediate, for she never let her phone out of her grasp,

"Coming in 30." She said. Even with the bus, it'd take her a lot of time, but she didn't care. At least she didn't have to endure the never-ending boring school.

I went to the living room and brought out a movie. Actually it was a cartoon, but still. I loved Disney movies. I turned on the TV and DVD player and opened the disc holder. Carefully putting the old disc in the disc compartment, I closed it and then it began to load. I put a popcorn bag in the microwave and waited for the popcorn seeds to pop and become delicious and edible. I heard the movie start, so I had to run back and pause it. The microwave beeped and I went to the kitchen to get the popcorn bag out.

I opened the bag and heat greeted my face and I could smell the deliciousness awaiting in it. My phone vibrated again and chirped. I put the popcorn in a bowl and set it on the couch. I got my phone and opened the text message.

"_I'm here in 5." _Amanda's text said. She shouldn't be here for another 15 minutes. I'm guessing she got a ride. I shrugged and put the phone away and unlocked the door.

No less than 5 minutes have passed and a doorbell rang. I opened it and let Amanda in. She put her bag on the floor and took her shoes off. I offered her slippers, but she didn't take them. I locked the door behind her.

She took the popcorn bowl in her arms and put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. I giggled at the actions she was making, but then frowned when she started to make a mess.

"Easy, piglet, leave some for me." I scolded her.

"Sorry, mom", she snorted, " Where's the remote?" She looked around for it, but had no luck in finding it.

"Jeez. You're sitting on it, you swine." I laughed as she tried to move her butt, trying to get the TV remote to get out on its own. I took the remote and pressed the play button. This was one of the movies I knew by heart. Every look, growl, line, every single thing that happened in it, I knew. When I was bored at school I'd recite the lines in my head to pass time.

And it always worked.

And it was no other movie, than "The Lion King".

"Sit." She commanded and patted the couch seat. I pulled on the curtains, because it was about 09:30 a.m. and the windows were letting the sun rays through them, lighting the whole apartment. The movie went to the part where Mufasa is explaining Simba the Circle of Life.

"_Everything the light touches, is our kingdom_." Mufasa's voice echoed through the speakers of the TV.

"So what did the English teacher do to make you kill me?" I asked.

"You're lucky I took the popcorn as truce, otherwise you would have been lasered three times by now." Her 'robotic' way of telling me I was supposed to be dead. Why'd she take the popcorn as truce? Only Amanda.

"Consider me lucky, then." The doorbell rang and I stood up. It could have been mom returning from her trip to the market. I stood up and went to the door, looking through the little spy hole in the door. It was mom. Just as I guessed. I unlocked the door, letting her in with those massive plastic bags she was holding in her hands. Before I had the chance to take the bags from her, she put them on the floor, causing some of them to fall and other items fall from them.

Mom wiped her forehead and sighed, as she went to the kitchen to treat herself with a glass of water.

"_Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what!" _ The TV echoed.

"I despise guessing games…" I whispered and smiled to myself. I got some of the bags and left them in the kitchen. I went back and put the items back to the bag from which they fell from. I took those bags and left them next to the ones I just left there. Seeing mom was still cooling from the heavy weight she was carrying, I took matters into my own hands and started opening the fridge and cupboards to put the items where they needed to be properly placed.

By the time I was done and returned to the living room, mom went God knows where, the movie had moved on.

"_IF you EVER come NEAR my son again!_" Mufasa's angry voice said.

I slumped on the couch and saw that there was no popcorn left for me. I wanted to make a grimace and huff about it, but somehow didn't. An unknown feeling stopped me.

"_Dad, I…"_ Simba said.

"_You deliberately disobeyed me_." Mufasa's deep voice echoed.

I had a feeling like… this was going to be déjà vu.

"_Dad, I'm… I'm sorry."_

"_Let's go home."_

I shook my head, earning a glance from Amanda. I shrugged. I never had a feeling like this. Déjà vu feeling? What kind of a feeling is that? Weird…

The movie ended and it was about 11 a.m. now. I made Amanda clean up the mess she made and suggested going to the park. She loved the idea and we went out. We didn't get our phones or jackets either, just said goodbye to mom. We walked on the cement and then reached the park. We've been talking about boys and seasons and bathing suits and what not. Well I have, now it was her turn to bore me to death.

"Okay, so here's what I learned about robots." She said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The wind appeared out of nowhere and slightly blew. We sat on an empty bench.

"Go ahead, laser me right now." I said. She rolled her eyes, but continued, nonetheless.

"Shut it, I told you about the spark and non-spark ones, right?" She said. Just as the she said it, the wind blew hard, whipping our hair into our faces.

I shoved my hair away, as it found a way into my mouth and eyes.

I turned my face so that the wind was facing it, not letting the hair get in my mouth anymore.

"So then you have all of these-" She wanted to say something but stopped. I looked at her, her eyes wide. Her pupils thin small as a tip of a needle. Is she having some kind of attack? The wind blew even harder.

"Amanda! What is it?!"

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more in fear and her mouth hanged agape, forming a big 'o'.

What is happening to her?!

"Amanda!" I yelled.

She wasn't noticing me. She was looking at a dot behind me. I took my hair away from my face, because the wind was wheezing it into my eyes again, making it harder for me to see. I turned around, narrowing my eyes and squinting.

_Oh no…_ I felt my eyes widening…

_No... not now… this has to be a nightmare, it has to… God, please this has to be a nightmare…_

_Except it wasn't._

The wind was going 100 km/h or so it seemed.

I grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her away from the park. We had to run home. We had to hide. Or we would die.

Going in the direction of the mercenary death-bringer, I let go of her arm and we ran side by side. After gaining some conscience, she began to run after me, adrenaline pumping in our veins. Little rain droplets occasionally fell on our heads and arms. We were running like hell, I could hear Amanda panting from not being able to fill her lungs with oxygen. She was slowing down, but I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her.

Making such a sudden movement, got Amanda to realize the situation she was in. She looked in front of herself, seeing our death before us. She stopped immediately, making her hand escape my grasp. I looked at her, eyes wide and panting a little.

"Amanda, what the hell! Come on, we need to find shelter!" I yelled, and it started to rain. Those elementary school drill lessons were starting to pay off. A little.

"We're going to die! We have to go back!" She he yelled.

"We can't go back!" I yelled back and took her arm. We started running again, it was raining heavily and Amanda was not hesitating at all. She was completely lost, totally depending on me to save our lives. Could I handle the pressure?

_Now's not the time, Mel._

We saw my house and ran back in, totally soaked by now.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Oh, Melissa!" She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back so tightly.

"Mom, where's dad?!" I yelled.

"Don't go near the windows!" Mom shrieked as Amanda tried to hide under one. Mom put Amanda in the fridge, which luckily contained no shelves and it was off for quite a while. It would keep her safe.

Mom got me to the bathroom, but I refused to go in.

"Get in!" Mom yelled at me.

"No! Where are you and going to hide?!" I yelled back.

"Don't worry, hon!" Mom said calmly, despite the circumstances, and dad showed up beside her. They kissed me on the cheeks at the same time and hugged me. "We love you." Dad said and shoved me in the bathroom.

"N-" I was cut off by a slam of the door. The house began to shake. I tried opening the lock, but no use… they locked me in.

Everything began to rumble and I was found on the floor. I hurt my hand from the fall and as I tried to get up, I hit my collarbone on the door handle. A shriek escaped my throat and I felt huge pain. Unmistakable pain.

Then… everything went **black**.

**Nice chapter ending, right? So I have a question: should I write the robot dialogue in bold or **regular**? Maybe it would be easier to read that way, if it was in bold? Give me your opinion on the chapter and I'd really like an answer. :D**

**Also, Amanda was put in a fridge, because I Googled how to seek cover when a hurricane comes, and since there are no hurricanes in my country, I don't have the basic knowledge. Let's say the fridge was going to keep her safe. I don't know if you can actually get electrocuted by hiding in a fridge. Don't take my word for it. **


	4. Special Agent Hide

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! **

**Legend:**

"human speaking"

_Human thoughts_

"_human text messages, TV talking"_

"**Transformers speaking"**

"_**Cybertronian/com. speaking"**_

**Now the fun part. **

I didn't know how much time had passed. I wasn't even aware where I was. I think I was starting to gain conscience, but I wasn't sure. It was like my head was blank. I couldn't even think. I knew I had to start somewhere, so I tried to gain myself. Trying to move, open my eyes and such, trying to feel my surroundings.

So as I started to come back to life, I tried opening my eyes. And I couldn't open them. They were so heavy, like I was lifting an elephant. I tried my hardest, but no. They just wouldn't budge.

I knew I was lying on something. A bed, perhaps? And my upper back and head were on a soft pillow, that much I knew.

I sharply sucked in some air and sighed, making my chest hurt. Then my right collarbone hurt. And it hurt so damn much. I tried evening my breath, as I was slightly panicking, quickly realizing I could have broken it. I had no way of knowing.

Then again, I didn't know much.

As if by God's hand, my eyes managed to open themselves and I had to struggle with my blurry vision. Everything was so… white. It looked like I was in a white room, with a bit of color, I guess.

_Come on, eyes, focus…_

Chiding myself, I blinked, but even that hurt. I must have been a mess.

My eyes managed to make my vision clear and I started to take in things. I was in a bed. In a white room. I didn't know any place with a white room. What am I doing here?

Where was I before this?

I struggled accessing my memory, as it was mostly black. I couldn't even remember what happened. Do you have any idea how awful this felling is, when you have no idea where you are, have no idea where you've been or what you've done?

I sighed slightly, knowing better than to test my lungs again. Despite my doing, I felt a bit of pain. I was sore. My throat was sore, I had a slight headache, my chest was hurting, my collarbone was killing me, and I felt my right hand also making it worse for me. It was actually the wrist that was giving me trouble.

I closed my eyes and lay still on the bed. Not that I could move even if I wanted to, and I wanted to. I was trying to force myself to get up, stubbornness living its name, but my body rejected and I was in pain again. Damn…

Mentally shrugging, since shrugging would hurt my already hurt body, I relaxed, as much as I could. I really wanted to know where I was, and I wasn't comfortable. Not at all.

And I couldn't sleep, as much as I wanted to.

I opened my eyes and made myself recognize and remember where I am now. Okay, I got the white room thing. Now let's get some details.

A small TV was hanging from the wall. And the room wasn't even that white. It was kind of a sea foam color. There was a door on the right and it was transparent. I tried looking through it, only to find something that looked like a reception. I started to fear.

Who brought me here? Is this a… hospital?!

I jerked up and shrieked because of the pain. I hate hospitals. In this case, hate-fear was the same thing. I didn't like them, the doctors, the painful needles and the stench. There was always an unmistakable stench in hospitals.

A nurse came into my room and closed the door behind her.

"Please, lay down. You're going to hurt yourself." A blonde nurse told me and gently pushed me back on to my pillow. I cringed when I tried to lay down.

"Where am I?" I asked her and I was very confused. My throat hurt really bad.

"You're in a hospital." She said and looked into my file, which was on a bedside table near me. Huh, didn't even notice it.

"What happened to me?" it sounded more like a whisper, but I was sure she could hear it.

"You were in an accident," somehow she knew better than to tell me what happened, the thing is, I wondered why, "you broke your right collarbone and hit your right hand wrist. The wrist is going to heal in a couple of days. You also have some big bruising and a lot of raw areas. Do you need anything for the pain?" she looked at me and put the files back on the bed table.

I made a grimace and shook my head slightly.

"If you need anything, there's a phone on the table, just press the number 1 and someone will come to help you." She smiled and left my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. If I had any thoughts anyway.

_Come, on Melissa, try. _Dad's voice echoed in my head.

Wait… where _are_ my parents, anyway?

I tried to remember dad's face, immediately followed by mom's.

The memory blackness started to fade, as even fader images formed in my head. I closed my eyes, to concentrate better.

I was running… holding something, no wait-someone. I could feel my face crunch up as I tried to figure who I was holding and trying to make the images clearer.

I was holding… I couldn't even figure out who I was holding, I had fallen asleep.

_Nice, Mel…_

**William Lennox's POV**

Will was finally glad the damn war was over. Or at least, the fact he could go home and hold his baby girl for the first time. A smile formed on his face when he remembered their faces over the web-cam at the base.

Another thought made his smile disappear.

Sam had a guardian, and it was Bumblebee. He protected him and his _family_.

The Decepticons knew of Sam, he did kill Megatron with that freaky Cube. Bumblebee was there to protect him. The Decepticons also knew of Will. They could easily track him down, and his family with him. Who was going to protect him and _his _family?

They approached a two-story house and the self-driving truck turned and was driving very shortly on gravel. The crunching beneath the tires could be heard and the doors unlocked.

"Thanks, Ironhide." Will said and patted the dash, taking his briefcase and closing the door behind him. He heard the crunching of the gravel again, as the truck had left his family's lot. His wife and daughter greeted him and he kissed his wife on the lips, carefully taking the little bundle of joy into his arms and holding it up high. He put her back down and hugged her, kissing her on the soft, warm head.

Just as they opened the front door there was a honk of a car, close to the road. Will turned, only to find the truck on the driveway.

"Will?" Sarah said.

"Uh, I'm gonna see what… he wants." Will stuttered and handed his baby girl into his wife's hands. She went inside, Will headed towards the truck.

**Ironhide's POV**

Those 'Cons knew better than to mess with him and the Autobots and his cannons. Megatron was dead, that human killed him by destroying the Cube. There hope to retrieve their planet, it was… gone. There was no point in returning, for they had nothing to do. By Optimus's orders, they were to protect the humans, their allies.

The coordinates to William Lennox's home were nearing and soon he was crunching on some… gravel. An unknown rocky formation, for all he cared. He didn't even like this planet. It was so different from Cybertron.

"Thanks, Ironhide." A soft pat on his dash brought him back from his thoughts. The human left his cab and Ironhide went into reverse, letting the human reunite with his family unit.

"_**Optimus to Ironhide." **_Ironhide's communication link beeped and he opened his part of the link.

"_**Ironhide here." **_He said, going into drive and slowly moving from the lot.

"_**Ironhide, report. Are you near the Lennox residence?"**_

"_**I have safely escorted Captain Lennox to his family unit, now I am heading towards the base. Yes, I am near."**_

"_**Postpone that order, old friend. I have a new order for you."**_

"_**What is it Prime?"**_ I stopped driving and listened to what he was going to order me.

"_**You are well aware Bumblebee has taken Sam as his charge, due to the threat of Decepticons?"**_ It wasn't really a question, but he did make it sound like one.

"_**Yes, I am aware Prime. Where are you going with this?"**_

"_**The humans are our allies, Ironhide. If they wish it, it would be well if you took Will and his family as your charges."**_ He said. If I was in my bipedal mode, I would have had my mouth open.

"_**Wha-Prime?! This is-"**_

"_**An excellent opportunity to learn more about the humans. Unless you wish to help Ratchet with the human healing services?"**_ There was teasing in his voice, and I knew I had no way of evading this.

"_**Pit, no! Optimus, I am not worthy of prote-" **_

"_**That is an order, Ironhide." **_I wished he wasn't a Prime, so I could kick him in the aft.

"_**Understood." **_I grumbled and went back.

Maybe Prime's processors were malfunctioning…

**Will's POV**

I went to the black truck as Sarah and Annabelle went into the house.

"Ironhide, what is it? Any 'Cons here?" I asked him.

"**None, Captain."**

"Please, Ironhide, just call me Will. You can call me Captain at the base, not at my home."

"**Understood, under Optimus Prime's order, if you wish it, I am to be you guardian." **The truck shifted on its tires, as if unsure of how I would react. I was shocked, but I did like the idea.

"Will! Who is it?" Sarah yelled from the house.

"Uh-it's uh- Special Agent Hide…he… uh-he needs directions."

"Okay, Will, dinner's ready, so hurry up!"

"**Special Agent Hide?" **

"I panicked. Ironhide, it'd be great if you were our guardian."

The trunk grunted. He left the lot so it looked like S.A. Hide had been given directions. Letting Will have the fun of telling his wife their guardian is an alien robot from another planet, wouldn't be so fun after all. Will just knew it.

He got in his house and his wife started with the celebrations.

**A couple of days later… Melissa Lennox's POV**

I was still trying to remember what happened to me. I think a few days have passed, though I didn't talk with the nurses to check the time and date. I had no need to. Every time I woke up, a small part of my memory would return and I had to solve the puzzle. I knew this much: a disaster had happened.

Amanda and I were soaked, because of the rain. A horrible, immensely huge hurricane was going straight for us. We ran like the devil himself was chasing us. I was getting nightmares in my dreams, some were easy to recognize as false, others… not so much. I was sick of the stench, I still hadn't grown accustomed to it. And I had a huge desire to draw. Disasters do that to you.

During my waking hours, I'd try and find the remote and flip through the channels. Almost all the channels were about the hurricane. And some bodies they found. That got shivers down my spine. I couldn't shake away the thought of Amanda, Pete, Dave… my parents, Buddy… I couldn't bear to see them… dead.

I shivered even more and accidently put the remote by my side, and with the help of the second, stronger shiver, I managed to volume it up.

"_Two new bodies were found…" _The news channel lady said as she looked directly in the camera lens.

_Volume down, volume down! _I tried maneuvering the TV remote, also trying to find the volume down button.

"_A woman in her late 30's and a man in his middle 40's…"_

_Why doesn't the damn button work?!_

"_The police were able to recognize them as Katy and John Lennox…"_

I jerked up and widened my eyes at the TV. They showed their faces.

Mom….

Dad….

Someone had burst into the room turning off the TV. They looked at me and seeing my eyes widen, they immediately went for their pen with a light and pointed it into my eyes. They said something, or at least tried, but I didn't hear anything.

_Katy and John Lennox… _the voice resounded in my head.

_Lennox…_

I was frozen. I hadn't breathed. I was sedated, for the sake of my life.

No…

**Well slag. This is kinda painful, isn't it? And it's totally harsh. SO sorry 'bout the cliffy here, but the next few chapters should be more interesting, once they are posted. ;)**


	5. Military Vehicle

**Thanks for the reviews! I did get one, which clearly said the multiple POV were confusing. Since it's that way, I won't write them anymore, but you're going to have to see everything from Mel's POV. I had to rewrite the whole chappie. **

Everything came back as I woke up in the hospital.

The chaos, the crisis, the shoving in the bathroom…

I cried as I saw the images of my parents, now… gone.

I heard I was going to be picked up by my uncle. He was going to fly all the way here, to Texas, to take me as his own.

I wanted to be grateful, I really did. I had been too hurt to say it.

As the doctors readied me and brought me some clothes, which I wonder where they got them, my uncle stood by the transparent door, looking through it. I didn't concentrate much on his facial expression or anything. By the time I knew what had happened, I was in a huge vehicle.

Not even bothering, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. It was going to be a long night, having to travel all the way to Will's home. God help me…

**Many hours later…**

As I woke up, I found myself in the truck cab. I yawned and found Uncle Will driving, but he was worn out. Though when I looked at him, I saw him taking the situation with ease. Or at least, he didn't show weakness. He was a Captain, death was inescapable.

I looked out the window and sighed. It was raining and it was dark. It all too reminded me of _it_.

The horrible black skies, the rain and the pain. Both emotional and physical.

Why do I live? Is there some sort of purpose for me? I have no… parents. Why do I live?

Uncle caught my look and patted my thigh, "Mel, if you ever need to talk, Sarah and I are here."

I nodded and bit my lip, feeling tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't help but sigh again, despite the pain in my chest. I wasn't going to cry, I hated being weak. I could _feel_ I was going to be in a horrible mood, much worse that my usual stubborn, cranky one.

The rain splashing on the window didn't help matters, just made it worse.

To me, I should have been dead. They saved me. Maybe I should have been dead. I'd be less of a burden that way…

Somehow we were right in front of Will's house. Could I even call it my house?

Will exited the truck, and I managed to open the door with my left hand. You know, you never really realize you depend on something, until you've lost it.

I sighed again. I've lost too much. I've lost mom, dad, Buddy… the poor dog…

I pushed the door away and took a step out, forgetting the distance between the ground and the immensely huge truck, I nearly fell flat on my face. Uncle was beside me, and managed to catch me.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked worryingly.

I grumbled, "Fine." Falling out of a truck? I had to be talented.

"Come, let's get you inside." He put his arm over my shoulder and took me inside the house. The door closed behind me. Sarah came and hugged me, whispering a soft, "I'm so sorry." I nodded and hugged her back, resisting the urge to cry.

_Cry when you're alone, do not show weakness in front of anyone._

I told myself that almost every time I wanted to cry or break down. I got into my room and got in the bed. The door was shut and I took the pillow from the bed and buried my face in it. I wanted to scream and after a shriek, I through my vocal chords were going to give out. Well I don't care.

I sobbed into the pillow and thanked Will and Sarah for letting me have some privacy. I lay on the bed, pillow still in my left arm and I thought school. I did have to get enrolled.

What good would knowledge do me?

I tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. I left the bed and went towards the window. I looked out, the skies were dark. And the black truck outside didn't help matters either. Though it was a pretty huge truck.

I turned around and went for the door. I might as well see what's the time and date.

I went downstairs, into the kitchen, where a calendar hanged from the wall. I flipped the light switch and the room was lit up. I squinted, because of the sudden switch in the lighting and looked at the calendar.

December 2nd, I looked at the clock above the calendar, 02:33 a.m.

Good thing only a couple of days have passed. I need to get a new phone, I remembered. I flipped the switch again and got to my room. It was a bit easier to fall asleep. I knew Sarah would buy me clothes, and I was sure as hell I wasn't going to take it for granted. I'd repay both of them every cent they spent on me. I was just raised that way.

I thought about the date. It wasn't as cold as it was supposed to be for December.

And with that thought I managed to go to bed.

**Tomorrow…**

I just knew Sarah was going to drag me to the mall. I never got the 'I love malls, I wanna spend the whole day in there, change clothes, blah, blah' thing. I just went to spend an hour or two with my BFF's and then go home.

Sarah had a different mission. It was to buy me clothes and spend at least six hours in the dressing rooms. I think this could make a good exercise. I had to take a shower back home.

We went by Sarah's car, since the truck and Uncle Will had gone to wherever Uncle Will works, though I think it was an airbase.

After we finally got home, I helped Sarah with the bags and went straight for the bathroom. I took a shower and washed my hair. I found a comb in the bathroom and managed to make my hair fall straight over my arms. I looked at my hair, trying to get the details. It was light brown in color. And it was long, wavy at the end, going over the shoulders, but not butt-long. It stopped somewhere in the middle of my back. And now that it was straight, it was even longer.

I looked at my face and hands. They were all in small cuts and many bruises. I cringed.

_Don't think about it, Mel._

I sighed and this time, my chest didn't hurt. I was healing. Food would speed things up, if I ate. Since _that thing _happened, I couldn't eat. I wasn't hungry. At breakfast, lunch and dinner, I'd make myself eat, not to worry Will and Sarah more than necessary.

I got out the bathroom and gone to my room. It was around five in the afternoon now, so usually this time of day I'd draw or study or go out to play volleyball. Since I couldn't study, or draw or play, I could stare at the ceiling. At least the ceiling won't judge me.

**A week later…**

So I was starting to relax a bit, starting to talk to Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah, even telling Annabelle stories sometimes. Hell, I even started to eat.

Since it was 10 a.m. now, Sarah and I were supposed to go to the doctor's to get the bandaging off, I was so relieved it was this day. I couldn't wait anymore. I dressed up and went downstairs, where Uncle Will had been talking to Sarah.

"Are we going?" I said, forcing a teeny-tiny smile.

"I'm taking you." Uncle Will said. I didn't care why, so I shrugged and put on my jacket and went out to his truck. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Uncle Will came shortly and the doors unlocked.

"Jeez, Uncle Will, never thought of you to be paranoid." I said as I got in the truck.

"What?" He got in too and put the key in the key holder and started the engine.

"Why do you lock your truck? I mean, you're alone on the street and it's a small town." We put the seatbelts around us and began to drive in the direction of the centre of the town.

"Lock? Oh… yeah, it's better to be safe than sorry." He was a bit nervous, all I did was to shrug. It was surprisingly warm in the vehicle, considering the air conditioning wasn't turned on.

We got to the hospital in about 20 minutes and Uncle helped me get out of the truck. I couldn't use my right arm, so Uncle Will had to hold me to get out of the truck. We went inside the hospital and waited for our names to be called. We went inside a small room with a bed in it. I sat on the bed and waited for the doc to come.

An old guy, who looked like he was 60 years old, came in and looked at me. I looked at Uncle Will, who looked at him. It was silent for a few seconds until the doc started to talk, "What do we have here, young lady?" He said in a kind voice.

"A broken collarbone." I said.

"And how'd you do that?" He asked. Tears slightly formed and my Uncle cleared his throat, making the man look at Uncle. Uncle shook his head and the man got the hint. He took the bandaging off and said his job here is done.

I nodded and got my shirt on and my jacket and Uncle and I left the hospital and got back into the truck. The ride was silent, but only half-way, "Mel, I'm sorry." Uncle said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"The doctor didn't know… I should have told him not to ask." I cringed. Well of course, how could he know?

"It's… it's okay." I said and looked out of the window. It was night again. I hope we got home soon. I wanted to draw again and I hoped it snowed soon. I love winter and I love the snow. It's a beautiful experience, even though I always get a cold.

After another 10 minutes of driving we got in the driveway in front of the house and we exited the car. I was finally able to use my right arm, though it felt like it was less muscular. Muscle atrophy? I hope not, but I need to regain back the strength I had in it before.

I looked to my Uncle Will and my eyes were drawn to the truck. The truck was… to say filthy would be an understatement.

"What?" Uncle Will said, catching my gaze and looking to the truck, "Oh…"

"What happened to the truck? I don't remember it being this filthy."

"Who knows." He shrugged and went a couple of steps towards the house.

"What do you mean 'who knows'? I though the truck was yours?" I wasn't mocking or being violent. I was curious.

"It's a military vehicle." He said dryly.

"Oh… can I at least wash it?" He did not expect this.

"Why?"

"It'd give me something to do and I have to get my right arm working."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, before sighing, "Yeah, sure."

We walked into the house and I grabbed an apple, somehow feeling slightly better when the bandage was off. I didn't want to eat the apple, it was just the fact that Sarah knew I didn't eat anything, so I did this for the sake of not worrying them.

I put the apple on the bedside table and got in my PJs. Tomorrow's going to be a day to get soaked in water. I hoped the weather was nice. Otherwise, I'd be bored to death.

Death.

I sniffed as tears started to form and cried myself to sleep. I had to turn the other side of the pillow, this one was soaked and cold.

**Someone's getting a treat! Even though the story is 'young' there's going to be complications starting already in the next chapter. **

**No more 'normal', as much as normal losing parents is, life for Mel. **


	6. Who Are You?

**TY for the reviews, guys! Yeah, the previous chapter is sad…**

**Also, I have no idea how the updating is going to be, but I expect at least once a week. **_**Least.**_

**Here's the car wash we've been waiting for! **

I woke up on my own. I was well rested, but I had a feeling that was going to change. I shoved the feeling away and got dressed. I looked out the window. Well, it is quite sunny outside. I opened the window and it was very hot.

I thought this was December?! Why is it freaking hot?!

I went downstairs in my PJs to check the date. I got in the kitchen and Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah were in T-shirts.

"Why's it so hot?" I asked them, but all I got were shrugs. I shrugged myself and got upstairs. I remembered I didn't check the date. Oh well.

But it was pretty amusing that I wished for awesome weather and this happened. I felt my lips forming a smile. Which didn't last long, as I put black shorts on and a black T-shirt and went outside.

It was daytime now and the truck looked even worse than last night. I approached it. I could feel my jaw dropping from the horrible sight.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Uncle Will. He was carrying a bucket, soap, sponge and hose in his other hand. Half of the things were already in the bucket of water. He put the bucket down.

"Uncle Will, I've never, ever, seen a car this filthy." I gasped.

"Yeah, Ironhide needs a good bath."

"Ironhide?" He froze.

He even _named _his truck? I gave him a 'are you serious' look. He shrugged. "I never pictured you to be naming your cars, Uncle Will."

He shrugged again, "Everything and anything you need is in the bucket. You'd be surprised what can fit in there."

"I'll just get to work then." I said and took the bucket. I went towards the truck and eyed it. I realized I look as black as the truck itself. Pushing the thought aside I asked myself a question. Where to start? Well, let's wash the superficial mud.

I turned the hose on and adjusted the end of it, so it didn't pour water like a garden sprinkler. I turned it and managed to wet my clothes in the process. I grumbled and pointed the hose towards the truck. I was going in circles around the truck. On occasion I thought it had shivered, but only slightly. The water was rather cold.

Once I went over it completely with the hose, I sealed the cap and searched the bucket for some brushes. I took a hard brush and went towards the truck, the bucket water not so cold in the sun.

Which made me wonder, how long was I washing it, and how long would I be washing it?

I went to the door and started scrubbing the doors. Somehow, there hadn't been any scratch marks left by the brush and if there were, they faded very quickly. Maybe the brush wasn't as rough as I thought it was.

I managed to get the doors, all four of them, before I got into the trunk. It was a huge trunk, I think it could fit about five or six people in it. How'd Uncle get this truck? Oh, right, military vehicle.

I was cleaning the trunk and by the time I realized I had to get the mud out of the trunk, I'd already had some on my clothes. Just great.

I descended carefully from the truck, opening the truck's trunk door and hopping in again, with a hose in my hand. I couldn't help but notice, how the metal was warm. I went to the back windows of the car and turned the hose on. The mud obediently slid down the end of the truck, leaving the trunk pristine.

I smiled to myself. Hard work always pays off.

Throwing the hose away I got out of the trunk and on the ground, closing the trunk door. I eyed the truck. It was immensely huge and tall. And intimidating.

The back was clean, so were the doors, now the front. I took the bucket and moved to the front of the car. The first thing I noticed was 'Road Armor' written on the bumper. And it made the truck look buffer.

I took some various brushes and started taking the mud off. The mud was caked, along with a lot of branches. And no, not small branches, like 'five centimeters in diameter' branches.

And that was a LOT.

"You doin' okay?" Uncle startled me. "Oh, sorry."

"Let me ask you something, Uncle Will. Do you park your car in a tree? Look at this." I took a huge branch and pointed it to him.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

Well, he was obviously kidding… was he? He did sound pretty serious. Of course, he had to be kidding. There would be a lot of damage to the truck, and from what I saw, it only had some minor dents and scraped paint, barely visible, but nothing more to it. I returned to work on the mud.

The mud I was trying to get off was caked so hard, that I had to scrub it with my fingers. I thought the truck had flinched when it finally got off. And that was just a small part of it. I had a whole bumper and undercarriage to take care of!

"Good thing you don't live up to your name, Ironhide. Otherwise, you'd be rusting from this crud." I spoke to myself, before slapping my forehead, "Nice, dummy, talking to a truck. I should be in a mad house."

As I got the branches out, I couldn't help but notice in the sudden change of lighting. The skies were changing colors, now, going towards a faint orange. I shrugged as I moved towards the undercarriage of the truck. I lay on the ground, under the truck, trying to get the mud off it. I was nearly done when something caught my attention.

I looked into what this could have been. Once the mud was off, everything was clearer. I didn't know two things about cars, but were cars supposed to have that many wires?

And then I saw something jabbed into a wire. I looked as to what it was, but my curiosity above all, I decided to get it out.

As I got the piece of shrapnel, it managed to cut my hand a bit, but enough for it to bleed. I hissed a bit, but then some kind of liquid got out from the truck and straight onto my hand. The car honked and I jumped, hitting my head on its undercarriage.

I growled and got out from the undercarriage as Uncle came looking my way. Then he began to walk towards me.

I stood up, and looked at him, for he was only a few feet away from me.

"Wow, Melissa, you did an amazing job at the truck." He chuckled and moved in closer, "It's so clean. So why'd it honk?" He looked at my hand and then he called for Sarah to get some bandages and alcohol. "What happened?" He asked me worryingly and we went towards the truck. We were standing near the doors, just beside the truck.

Sarah came and gently bandaged my hand and then went inside, since Annabelle was crying from the lack of attention.

I showed Uncle Will the piece of shrapnel, which he took carefully. He looked at it.

"Where'd you find that?"

"It was in the undercarriage and I decided to get it out. When I did, I managed to cut myself and the truck had some liquid spilt over my hand and then it honked. I slammed my head on its undercarriage." I said, rubbing my head.

Then Uncle hit the truck with his fist.

"No, don't hurt the truck! It didn't do anything wrong." I looked at him and then at the truck. It didn't even have a dent. Why beat your car? I thought people named their cars and called them honey, baby and stuff like that, because they loved their cars. So why hit yours, if you named it?

"Let's go inside." He glared at the truck. I shrugged and got inside. This wasn't really how I pictured the day to be, but I had… fun. I smiled at myself as I tried to take a shower and not soak my hand, in which I failed miserably.

What was that liquid that got spilt over my hand? I hope the alcohol destroyed it, I wouldn't want some oily thingy in my blood system. The liquid was fairly warm, which was odd. Maybe oil was warm too?

I exited the shower and it was very well night time. I dressed in my PJs and looked out the window. I found the truck sitting in the driveway. I went downstairs and saw Will and Sarah watching TV.

"Where are you going?" Uncle asked.

"I want to admire my handy work. I hadn't had the chance, since the shrapnel cut my hand." I showed him my hand. Uncle shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, but be back in 15 minutes." I nodded and went outside. I had my slippers on in no time and walked towards the truck.

As I was approaching it, I could see the moonlight covering the truck. Damn, it was pristine. I circled around it, letting my artist side kick in. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light pretty quickly and I eyed the truck. On the front there was the 'Road Armor' stamp. Even without the stamp, the truck had road armor screaming all over it. I went towards the truck, to try and take in every detail.

It was so damn huge! It definitely had some custom thingies done to it. It had a GMC logo on the front. Well at least I know the make of the truck. Model, would be harder to figure out, since there weren't any stamps on the vehicle.

I went towards the doors. It must have been a huge cab in the back. I went to the back, eyeing the back and some kind vents it had. They did look awfully good on the truck. As I went to the trunk door, there was a strange symbol on it. And it was big. The truck looked almost 'proud' wearing it.

Funny thing is that I haven't noticed it while washing the truck.

I touched the symbol and slid my hand around it, it was engraved and it looked complicated. To me, at least. The truck was warm, but I was sure as hell it didn't have its engine on for the whole day. I rubbed my forehead and yawned. I guess it's bedtime for me.

I got back up to my room and got in the bed. I think it was… Thursday? Naw, who knew. At least I'd be going to school. I closed my eyes as I went into the land of dreams.

Or in my case… Land of nightmares.

I was in my house. With my parents. We were watching TV and Buddy was in my lap. Suddenly he leapt from my lap and barked at me. Then he turned to the door and barked at it. Then he started growling. Suddenly, my dad shoved me in the bathroom. I was in the dark again. The house was shaking unnaturally. I heard desperate cries as something in the bathroom touched me.

I looked back, but saw nothing. I was scared. Someone took me by the neck and I struggled. I felt the breath from my lungs escape with a shriek. Whoever it was, left my throat and I was falling.

I was afraid of falling. In a dream, that's the worst thing. I couldn't take the fear anymore and I woke up.

I woke up panting heavily, my heart racing. Uncle Will was by my side. He was sitting on my bed. He took my head in his hands and cradled me to his chest. I hugged him tightly, afraid that if he left, I'd be grabbed. I'd fall.

I sobbed into his shirt until I finally calmed down.

"You want to talk about it?" He gently said, hugging me.

I shook my head, my whole body shaking. I managed to wipe away the tears and the horrible feeling of crying in front of anyone. I let go of my Uncle.

"I'll be fine." I said and leaned back into the bed. He hesitated leaving, but he left.

I had no intention of sleeping. Luckily, if there was any luck in this, it was near the morning hours, so I got up and dressed myself. I went to the kitchen. The time was around seven a.m. and I got to the living room. Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah were playing with Annabelle, kissing her on the cheeks and cooing. A pang of pain struck my heart, as Uncle Will got up and dragged me to the living room.

"I don't know if you remember, but I told you today you're going to start school." He said. I looked at him blankly. Apparently, I didn't remember. "I can drive you to it, I pass it on my way to the base."

"Okay, when do we go?"

"We set up in 20." He said, but I couldn't shake the funny thought of military language. At least it seemed like that to me. Maybe this was just the way he used to speak. He did spend half his life in the military. And we were a military family.

I nodded and got up, taking a backpack and a couple of notebooks that were on the table on which I used to draw. I took a pencil bag, that had always been there, ever since I started coming here.

I shoved it all in the backpack and surprisingly, about 15 minutes have passed. Was this a time lapse? I shrugged and got downstairs, my Uncle waiting by the door. I got my jacket on and went outside with him. I realized I didn't have to put on my jacket, but it wasn't as hot as it was yesterday. But it wasn't even that cold. Though the jacket was too much.

I got in the truck and he started it. We put our seatbelts and began driving. I stared at the interior of the car. All in black. And it suited the truck perfectly. After about 15 minutes of driving, Uncle pulled up in the school parking lot. I unwrapped the seatbelt and started to get out of the car, until Uncle's voice stopped me,

"Mel, here." I turned around and saw a phone in his hand. I looked at him. "It's for you." I looked at him, but shook my head. "Take it, if you need any help, you have mine and Sarah's phone number." He gave me a look and I just had to take it. I smiled at him and hugged him, despite myself. It was the least I could do. I got out of the truck, already memorizing the distance between it and the ground. I closed the door and got into the school. I bade my Uncle goodbye as he went into reverse and continued his way to, what I presumed was, the base.

I sighed, "Let's see what waits for me inside." I said to myself and got inside.

I found some students and they directed me to the principal's office. I was being very kind with the woman and she directed me to my first class, and I got a paper with all sorts of classes. Most were the same as from my old high school. Until I realized I had astrology. Seriously? Astrology? In Senior year? These people must be out of their goddamn minds.

I got into my classroom and English was the first class. 'Hamlet'.

Hey, wasn't Lion King based off 'Hamlet'? I think it was.

Every time the teacher asked a question I was the first to respond, and my response was always correct. She was pretty amused and I got glances from all the other classmates. I smiled in return. As long as they knew nothing about my past, things were fine. The bell rang and everyone packed up their stuff and went to their second class. I got the schedule paper put and proceeded to my next class.

Until I finally got to the astrology class. Apparently, we had astrology partners. I sat down on an empty chair and soon enough there was a boy who sat next to me. We looked at each other and I took my hand out,

"I'm Melissa Lennox." He saw the hand and took the hint, taking his hand out he told me his name,

"Robbie Jenkins." He said and we shook our hands. "You're new here, right?" I nodded, "Well good luck, 'cuz astronomy is bo-ring." He said. I giggled as the teacher came in. We were talking about some constellations and she even gave us homework! I managed to get Robbie's number just as the bell rang. Relief washed over me as I exited the school. After the bunch of students went away, the parking lot came into view. Sure I saw a huge black roof, but I wasn't that sure it my Uncle's truck.

I didn't see any driver inside. I looked around, but didn't see my Uncle. I looked at the license plate. Yup, definitely his truck. I stood up and went for my phone, until a gruff voice spoke to me,

"Are you done staring, kid?" I turned around, only to see a man. I eyed him.

"Who are you?" He was in his late 30's. He wore an unzipped, black leather jacket and a dark grey shirt underneath. It had some sort of symbols on it. Despite myself, I though the shirt looked nice on him.

You know being an artist, sort of, sharpens your point of view and you see things other people usually don't. Like, that he had a dog-tag around his neck, going under his shirt and barely visible.

"I'm your ride." He said, crossing his arms. "Your Uncle sent me here." That got me. How'd he know about my uncle?

I looked at him suspiciously. "You expect me to believe that?" I glared.

"Go ahead and spend more of my time by calling him." He snorted.

"Yeah, I think I will." I said and turned around, looking through my contacts, which only held two names and picking Will's number I rang him. A couple of rings later, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, it's me Uncle Will."

"Oh, hey Mel. What's up?"

"Did you send someone to pick me up?"

There was a short pause at the end of his line, "Is no one there?"

"No, no there is. Or at least he claims to be." I turned around to glare at the man. I noticed he had black jeans and black boots. A nice look.

_Snap out of it, Mel!_

"Is his name Ron Hide?" uncle asked, though I could almost hear him smiling.

"What's your name?" I took the phone away from my ear and spoke to the strange guy in front of me.

"Ron." He gruffly said.

"Full name." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

He snorted, "Ron Hide, come on, kid, I ain't got all day."

I returned the phone to my ear and spoke to my Uncle, "That's what he says."

He chuckled, "You can trust him." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I hung up and went towards the truck. I got in and closed the door. Putting the seatbelt around me, I looked at the man beside me. He put the truck in reverse and went to drive towards the house. I looked at him warily, though he didn't pay the slightest bit of attention towards me.

We were driving in silence, not even the radio was turned on. I kept staring at him.

"I still don't trust you." I said. He rolled his eyes.

He had a strong jaw-line and a straight nose. He had short black hair, military cut and when he glanced at me, he had piercing blue eyes.

"What are you staring at?" He asked me. At first I was a bit shocked.

"I'm staring at you." I said, just as coldly. He snorted and kept his concentration on the road. Soon we got on Uncle's driveway and I was so glad I got to leave this guy's presence. He was making me nervous. Stone cold exterior and gruff voice, is so not my cup of tea.

I shivered at the thought of him and I got inside the house. The week was over, and I had the whole weekend to myself. I had nothing to study, so I could only hope I wasn't going to be bored. I might as well hang out with that Robbie from my class. We did have to check out constellations.

I got to my room and just as I put my backpack on the table, my hand had a slight tingle to it. Then I was dizzy. My vision swayed and I think I yelped for help, because I felt someone lift me up and take me to my bed. Whoever they were, they were strong.

Who's arms was I in?

The blackness took me in, leaving my question unanswered.

**Finally! The chapter is done! I think that the chapters will have around 3.500 words each. Sounds reasonable. **


	7. Ron Hide

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and one thing, we may have some sort of unanswered questions, since we're seeing everything through Melissa's eyes, and she knows absolutely nothing about aliens. And she doesn't know what happened to her hand. This is all her Point Of View.**

**Now let's see who picked her up?**

I was starting to feel more aware of my surroundings, but one thing was for sure. I was dreaming, and I could most definitely tell, this was going to be some sort of nightmare. I just had a feeling.

The darkness was fading and there was a faint picture was before me. I was holding a picture in my hand, the one that I got injured, and didn't have a bandage on it. I looked into the picture and it was a picture of a truck. It looked like the same truck Uncle had. Suddenly, I was in the picture and everything around me was spinning.

I turned around and felt evilness surrounding me. I felt someone touch me. It was the same kind of touch from before, and I didn't want to repeat what happened in my last nightmare, I ran towards the truck and opened the door and got in. I was in the driver seat and I was hanging on to the steering wheel. We weren't moving, that much I could tell.

All of a sudden, I wasn't in a truck anymore, but I was standing somewhere. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, like someone was invading my personal space, but I was alone. In an empty room. I shivered and saw some faint shadow in front of me. I was scared, and that was something I hated. The shadow wiggled around, until it was before my face.

I reacted, and as hard as I could, I made my hand a fist and collided it with the shadow. Everything vanished as I felt more conscious. My hand actually tingled because of the punch.

I woke up, with my eyes wide open.

I shot up from the bed, in which I realized I was laying. Hands immediately brought me down, but gently, and as I blinked a couple of times to adjust my vision. Once that had been established I got up again, and wanted to exit the bed. Again I was pushed down and this time a wise voice soothed me.

"It's alright." I looked at the man who said it. I'd never seen him before. "I am doctor Ratchet." He looked to the side.

I looked at everyone else in the room, catching my Uncle's look towards a man.

"She didn't inflict much damage to her head." Doctor Ratchet spoke to himself, checking the back of my head.

I looked at the man, holding his nose. Did I… did I punch him?

"You sure about that?" A gruff voice, faintly familiar, responded to doctor Ratchets comment.

"I didn't know you did martial arts asleep, Mel." Uncle chuckled. I saw nothing funny in this.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hit you! I'm so-" the man looked my way, his hand on his nose. "Oh. It's you." I glared at him. The Intimidator.

"I pick you up and you punch me and that's all I get?" He glared back, readjusting his nose. Wait? HE?! Picked me up?! I felt my cheeks go pink.

"A rather impressive punch." The Doc stated.

"What, you want some more?" I teased, though I must have looked silly.

"Alright you two, Ironhide, get out." Doctor Ratchet said and shoved him out of my room. I shrugged as I heard the weird name and I decided not to give any thought to it.

"Why are you here, I mean in my room? What happened to me?" I asked the Doc.

"You we're unconscious when your uncle called me. He was worried about you being on the floor and bleeding from the back your head." He coolly said. Wait, bleeding? I touched the back of my head and cringed at the pain. No kidding. "Was there something, anything you felt, before you 'blacked out'?" He asked, but I could notice that he was trying to adjust himself to the words.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't really remember." I said and looked at my bandaged hand. The Doc was already long gone, before I could tell him about the tingle. I sighed and Uncle was by my side. He sat on my bed and looked into my eyes.

"Are you doing okay, Mel? I saw your punch, it flew Ir-Ron all the way across the room." He chuckled. I caught the stammering, but didn't give thought to it. "Just take it easy, he's not as bad as you think he is." I gave him a "you're joking, right?' look and he sighed. "Don't worry Mel, he will never hurt you. If he did, he'd find himself dead before he even knew it."

Oh, how comforting.

I nodded and closed my eyes. My head burned a little. I had a bandage covering it. At least it was Friday. I think.

"Hey, Uncle Will." I called to him, as he was just about to go exit my room. "What day's it?"

"It's still Friday. Have any plans?"

I shook my head and got closed my eyes. Could I even sleep? The nightmares were always there. Well I certainly couldn't live my life in fear. I don't know how much time had passed, but I realized the house was too quiet. I got out of bed, letting some dizziness leave my head before continuing downstairs. I got my slippers on and a jumper. It had to be cold. No-one was in the house, not even Annabelle. I looked out the window.

Well, the truck was there.

I went outside, still amazed by the size of the truck. It had been a bit chilly outside, but a jumper wasn't needed. I kept it on, just in case, as I sat on the bumper. I still didn't expect the truck to be warm. Maybe it had some sort of internal heater? People did make new technology every day.

I put my hands on the bumper and patted the matte grey color it had. I leaned on the truck and looked up. I could see some stars, but there were only a few of them.

"You know any constellations, Ironhide?" I patted the front of the car. I wasn't expecting an answer, but I think it grunted. I yawned, knowing this was my cue to go to sleep. "Good night, Ironhide." I patted the hood as I went back to my room. I got into my PJs and went to sleep.

**Three days later…**

As hard as it was to believe, talking to the truck had become a habit. Maybe a bad one, too. But… it was sort of comforting. All I knew, was that as long as the truck didn't reply to my babbling, I was sane. The idea was somewhat reassuring.

Tonight was just like any other night. I snuck out at around midnight to hang around with the truck. I left the house, but still took a jumper with me, again. I got to the truck sat on the pad that actually used as a step to get into the truck. I leaned on the truck enjoying the silence.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?" A gruff voice made me jump.

"Jesus!" I leaped from the pad, looking at the man with the gruff voice. I brought my hands to my chest, feeling my heart pound harshly inside my chest.

"Actually, it's Ron." He said in a matter-of-fact voice, crossing his arms and leaning on the truck.

"Whatever." I said and sat on the ground. "What are you doing here?" I looked at him. He didn't reply. And awkward silence settled around us as I drew my knees to my chest.

_He will never hurt you. If he did he'd find himself dead before he even knew it. _Uncle's voice resounded in my head and as if reading my mind, Ron spoke up,

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid." He said.

I don't know how much time passed, but I started to feel my butt getting colder. Maybe too much time has passed, so I got up and went towards the house. I stopped and turned back, remembering something. I walked back to the truck, trying to find Ron.

"Hey, how's your-" I opened the door of the truck, but didn't find Ron inside," nose." I sighed and closed the door. I leaned on the door and banged the window with my forehead a couple of times, before I got a headache. I'm an ass.

"Good night, trucky." If a truck could snort, I think this one just did. I went back to my room, knowing tomorrow was Sunday. What am I going to do all Sunday? I got to bed and went to sleep, silently praying that I wouldn't have nightmares.

**Next day…**

"Uncle Will?" I called for him.

"Yeah, Mel?" he responded from the kitchen. I went towards him.

"Could you show me 'round town? I feel like I don't even know how to get to school." I admitted.

"Oh, Ron can take you."

"Uh, I don't think so." I shook my head and made a grimace.

"Why? He hasn't hurt you yet, has he?" he turned towards me.

"No, he didn't hurt me, but I… I don't like him."

My uncle actually laughed, "That's 'cuz he's a hard-ass."

"I beg to differ." Ron suddenly came into the kitchen, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway. Somehow, that was his favorite pose. I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"You wanna take 'er to town?" Uncle asked him.

"Uncle Will!" I hissed. He smiled.

"If that is her wish." I think I was flattered, but I was too angered by my uncle's question.

"No, it's not, and you mister," I batted a finger at my Uncle, "are in a whole lot of trouble. I'll walk to town."

"It's about two miles to town, and it's the middle of December. You'll be cold." Uncle said.

"That's okay, I want to go. I'll have some time to think." Uncle nodded and I went for my jacket and phone and went out. It felt good to get some fresh air. I walked in the direction of my school, a long, concrete street before me just waiting to be walked on. I started my two mile journey to town. I should also start playing volleyball. I miss that sport. And I miss drawing too.

I searched my pockets and found some cash in it. Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah wanted to give me pocket money, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I eventually had to agree with them. Maybe I should buy myself a notebook, or something. Doodling in school notebooks, was fun, but if I got a sudden burst of inspiration, I couldn't draw in a school notebook. I need one specially reserved for my art.

I took my phone and unlocked it. I went through my contacts, now holding three and I called Robbie. What would he be doing Sunday afternoon?

"Hey Robbie, it's me, Melissa. The new girl from school?"

"Oh, hey there Melissa. What's up?"

"Oh, I wondered if you wanted to hang out, maybe show me around town? You're the only one I know here, anyway."

"Um, sure. Do you know where the café is?"

"Uh, no. I just know where the school is." I wanted to hit myself as I grew red from embarrassment. I hated when I didn't know things, like where a local hangout is.

"Okay, you wanna meet there? How long would it take you to come?" How long? Well considering I just left the house, I turned back, but the house wasn't there anymore. Maybe, I was a fast walker.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Maybe, in an hour and half?"

"Sure. Meet you by the entrance." He hung up and I actually started jogging. I just felt the _need _to. I missed running and action. I was easily in town in the next 40 minutes while jogging at a light pace. I got to town. I stopped jogging and felt my forehead sweating. Shit! I'm going to get sick! And it's not even that cold! I slowed my breathing and started walking slowly.

Now, on which streets did Uncle take turns? I started walking around and after a good half an hour of walking and exploring, the school came into view. I looked at the time on my phone, and I had about 15 minutes of waiting for Robert. I got to the school entrance and sat on a nearby bench. It wasn't long before I saw Robbie and he had a friend with him.

"Hey, Robbie." I said and looked at the guy next to him.

"Mel, this is Dean Peterson. He's my best friend." I shook my hands with the guy. "This is Melissa Lennox. She's Captain Lennox's niece." He added.

"Really? That's so cool!" He said, clearly amused. Maybe my Uncle was a big figure here or something.

Dean was very nicely built. He was thin and he was dressed nicely. He had brown eyes and short brown hair, kind of looking like my uncle's. He was cute. I could easily see all girls drooling over him.

"Let's head to the café. Mel here, needs a tour." Robbie smiled at me and I smiled back. We were walking and I was trying to memorize everything the town had. The little streets, cafés, parks, all that. Not that it had many of them, but I still needed to know where they are and at least I could memorize the names. We stopped walking and entered a café called 'Dreamland'. I've never heard of it, and it wasn't really that special. It reminded of bistros.

And it had an ice-cream fridge. I felt the urge to eat ice-cream. We sat on a table and Robbie and Dean started talking about something. I eyed the menu, but decided I was just going to have a chocolate and raspberry ice-cream. It reminded me of… home.

"Everything okay?" Robbie asked, as he caught my look.

"Yeah, we're good. Ready to order? I'm gonna have some ice-cream." They looked at me bewildered. "What?"

"Melissa, it's cold outside." Dean said. I looked at the window and it was actually befogged. It wasn't so cold before.

"Is the hot chocolate any good?" I asked, though I was a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, they have THE best hot choc here." Robbie said. Dean nodded in agreement.

We all ordered hot chocolate and waited for it to come. When it came, it looked almost like pudding. Like real hot chocolate should. And it even had whipped cream on top. All it needed was a cherry and it'd fill the look. We all took and blew into our drinks and soon the conversations started. About school, of course.

Apparently, Dean and Rob were astrology partners, so I'd have to find a new partner. Dean told me to 'relax' and he'd find another partner. We started being stubborn, so Rob cut us off.

We were halfway to getting our drinks done when I saw a strange man walk in. I didn't pay attention to him, so I shrugged and looked back at the boys. It was very fun to watch them talk and laugh. The man approached us, and I recognized him, a frown settling upon my face.

"Mel has to go home." He said and the boys took that as a hint to leave. Honestly, if I didn't know who he was, I'd be out of the bistro before you could say 'cookie'. He was rather frightening.

We all paid our share. Rob and I clapped a high-five while Dean took my hand into his and kissed it. I felt my cheeks go red. Dean actually chuckled and if possible, I went even redder. Ron groaned and the boys went out of the bistro. We too walked out, to his truck.

"What is your problem, Ron? And why are you using my Uncle's truck?" I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"I have no problem. The truck? It hardly belongs to him." He snorted, mimicking my actions and leaning on the truck.

"What do you mean 'hardy belongs'?"

"It's a military vehicle, it hardly belongs to anyone." He huffed, "Get in the truck."

"No." He glared at me. I shuddered slightly, "Okay, fine." I got in the passenger seat and slid the belt around me and he began to drive. I really didn't want to be in this guy's presence. He was making me real nervous.

After twenty minutes of driving I got out of the car and into the house. It was raining and I had to sprint not to get wet. As I got in the house I saw Uncle playing with little Annabelle.

"Hey, Mel, how'd it go?" He asked, taking her in his arms.

"It was going just fine, until Mr. A-hole came in and ordered me to go home." I looked back at the truck. I wasn't going to swear in front of Annabelle. She was just too cute!

"Really? I'm going to have a talk with him."

"No, don't. He must have had a reason for bothering me." I said and sighed. Was I actually _defending _the guy? I got upstairs. I remembered I didn't buy a notebook, but I decided to rip a piece of paper out and sketch. There wasn't much I could sketch anyway, so I got on the window pane and looked out the window. A truck would be a fine challenge.

I must have spent hours taking reference of the truck, because in the end I had to squint to see through the darkness. I sighed and left the paper. The sketch looked pretty damn awesome, if you ask me. I took my phone out and saw the time. It was almost 10 p.m. Time to get dressed and go to the truck.

I did as I wanted and got out. I was surprised, Uncle and Aunt weren't watching TV, but it was turned on. I had always been a person to preserve energy, but before I could turn off the TV I listened to the news.

"_We may be facing an invasion of giant alien robots, that came out of our atmosphere…" _The TV reporter babbled, but I did want to know what they were talking about. They had pictures of some moving shadows and stuff, and a lot of damaged buildings. I shrugged, taking no more interest since it would only hurt my heart more than necessary, I turned off the TV and got outside to hang with the truck.

I sat on the ground and hummed some melody to myself. I thought about the aliens the TV reports said. A voice shook me from my thoughts,

"Why are you sitting on the ground?" I turned my head to face him, but he was sitting on the roof of the car. How'd he get up there anyway?

"Are you my personal stalker? Where'd you come from, anyway?" I looked at him, not leaving the ground. I was certain I was alone. He pointed the truck with his thumb. "What do you do, sleep in it?"

"Maybe." He said coldly.

This guy is crazy. With his behavior, he might as well be from another planet.

"Here, get up." He offered a hand, as if to pick me up to sit beside him.

"My ass's already cold, so what's the difference, anyway." He sighed and came by my side and crouched. I ignored him.

"Melissa…" He tried the scolding tone.

"I'm not going to bed, so I'm not going inside." I looked at the sky and shivered, it had no stars in it. He put his hand on my shoulder and sighed heavily,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He mistook me, but I shook my head and bit my lower lip. It was hard enough just thinking about it.

"Will you at least sit in the truck?" He looked into my eyes. If it got him off my case, fine.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my butt and got into the back. Ron got in the driver's seat.

The cab was surprisingly warm inside, I had expected it to be cold until the engine was started.

Soon it started to rain. This all too reminded me of the day my world went black. I don't know if it was because of the depression, or whatever, but I just felt the need to open up to someone. Why'd I pick Ron, of all people?

"Hey... Ron?" I almost whispered. He turned around. "Have you… have you ever seen a hurricane?"

And like that, the story poured from my mouth.

**First and foremost, I have to say this, this chapter has resemblance like 'Unforseen' so I give credit to the author Erailea Evenstar, just because I can. **** And it's also an excellent story, you should most definitely read it. So no copy, trace, steal, credit is given, you can't touch me. :D Just kidding people, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**WARNING: Dean Peterson is an ass. Keep an eye out for him. ;)**


	8. Wait, Guardian?

**A big thanks for my reviewers! And a special thanks to ****Verbophobic****! I made a mistake when it came to the days in the chapter, so in the story, it was supposed Monday instead of Sunday afternoon. So now, it's Tuesday a bit after midnight. So that's actually Wednesday. I'm confusing people. I'll replace the previous chapter with a correct time and date. **

**AND I should also say that my chapters may be like 'Unforseen', but I would never copy word after word and the skeleton of my story is nothing like 'Unforseen' by Erailea Evenstar.**

**I'm givin' 'er credit, 'cuz you should most definitely read her story. :D**

**And some cute moments with The Intimidator. :D must…resist…urge…to make…mary-sue…chapter…. Sue me, I think I miserably failed XD**

**You've been warned. o.O Now let's see what happens:**

As Ron sat in the back with me, I clung onto him and cried my heart out. I told him _everything._

I sobbed into his shirt and most probably soaked it, but he didn't care, "I-I didn't even say I love you!" more tears left my eyes, "I di-in't say sorr-" I hiccupped, "And I didn't e-even say g-goodbye!" I moaned and hugged his neck. He didn't let go for a moment.

"Shh, let it all out." He soothed me and caressed my back with his one hand. I didn't know there was a heart underneath all that exterior.

I managed to stop crying, after many attempts I even stopped sobbing. I looked up at him.

"R-Ron?"

"Hm?" His face held a soft expression.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me, confused. "I mean, why aren't you at your home, or base or wherever you live?"

"I…" he was bothered by something, "I am…" He sighed. "It's difficult to explain, without getting a violent reaction." He said, looking down. There was a silent pause between us. "Did talking help at all?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, thanks for listening." I smiled at him. He put a strand of hair behind my ear and moved to the front of the car.

"Always."

I lay back on the comfortable, leather seats and fell asleep.

**Wednesday morning…**

I was very comfortable, though I couldn't remember where I slept. I opened my eyes and yawned. I sat up, but what I saw confused me. I rubbed my eyes and looked harder. I was in the back of a truck.

Wait, truck? Ron!

I suddenly got sick of the idea. I felt my stomach churning and I put a hand over my mouth. I'm not going to throw up!

Or maybe I will.

I leapt from the truck and got into the house. I got to the bathroom upstairs pretty quickly and let it all out. Literally. I wiped my mouth and checked my clothing. I didn't get any vomit on it, so I got the slight dizziness out of my head before heading downstairs. As I was on the stairs I looked at the strange men. Uncle was talking to a man taller than him. Hell, he was even taller than Ron.

And there was also Doctor Ratchet from before talking about something with Ron. They didn't see me, so I took a step forward.

Make that a leap forward.

I missed a step and stumbled and almost flied above the staircase. I let out a shriek and just when I thought I was going to hit a step with my head and most probably die, someone grabbed me, and put me on the ground gently. My knees were shaking, and with them, my whole body did. I clung onto whoever saved me, and most probably my life.

I looked to who it was.

Crap.

Ron.

I immediately let go, my cheeks flaring. I bowed my head down.

_Why was I one of those people who always go red?_

"Mel, you okay?" Uncle came to my side. I nodded, and lifted my head."Mel, this is Optimus, he's our, um, comrade." He said. I smiled to Optimus, thinking about how weird that name is, but also it held some hidden power in it. I shook hands with him,

"Melissa, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said in a deep voice, but not like Ron's. Optimus's voice was gentler.

"Likewise." I said.

"You should come to the base, Will should introduce you to the whole team."

"Optimus, that might not be such a good idea…" Uncle stated.

I left them to talk about that, as Ratchet joined in the conversation. That left Ron, and I turned to him.

"Hey, can I get a lift to school?"

"Are you paraplegic?" He snorted. What was with him? One time he's all like 'let it out' and the next moment he's 'you have your own legs, so use them'. Maybe men really are from Mars. **(AN: I KNOW what paraplegic means, and no offense to anyone.)**

I put my hands in front of myself as if taking a fighting stance, and gently pushed his shoulder with my fist. I maliciously smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Run." He said and evilly smirked. My smile left me, as I got the hint. Oh crap.

I ran towards the door and leapt for cover behind the black truck. I noticed there was a flame decaled truck and a Hummer Search and Rescue vehicle in our yard.

"Coward." He said, crossing his arms, making me stand up from my 'hidden' place.

"Who are you calling coward?" I hollered. How dare he?!

"Why are you hiding behind an innocent truck?" He came towards me, and in the background, Optimus, Ratchet and my Uncle exited the house and approached us.

"Sorry, but this truck is anything but innocent. And if someone here is a coward, it's you." I patted it, not really knowing what I'd been saying.

"Is that so?" He said and made his approach towards me. With those three words, he came three steps closer. I stood where I was, leaning on the truck.

"Yes." I glared. Apparently, he was really proud of his bravery, so I might have pushed an invisible button. Before I knew it my world spun and I was lifted off the ground. Next thing I knew I was facing him, our chests nearly touching as his arms were around me and his face dangerously close to mine. I was inches from the ground, I could just feel it.

"Why don't you just spare yourself the humiliation and admit that I am braver than you."

"You're just humiliating yourself." I spat, though I was really… surprised by his actions. This must have looked very, _very _weird.

"Your face says otherwise." With that I realized that my cheeks must have blushed. Now I blushed even more. Luckily, Optimus intervened.

"Alright, Iro-"

"Ron!" Uncle cut him off. "Let her go." He calmly said. I caught the stumbling, but I couldn't make what Optimus wanted to say. Ro let me go and looked at me.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh." I said. I looked at him with my puppy eyes, "Can you _pweese _give me a ride?" I popped my lower lip out and batted with my eyelashes. No one, and I mean no one, can resist the puppy eyes, not even Ron.

He sighed, "Fine, get in." I turned to get in the house, but Sarah was already at the door with my backpack in tow. I smiled at her and got it and went back to the truck.

"Ron, a word with you." Uncle said and Ron approached him. I put the backpack in the passenger seat, but then Ratchet called me.

"Melissa, please come." I obediently came and he took my hand. He took the bandage off and examined it. I saw nothing strange, just a bit of redness around the cut area. He took a balm from the Hummer and rubbed it on the cut. I stung a bit, but I resisted the urge to hiss.

"So what happened? What's that balm going to do?" I asked.

"Luckily, there was no infection. The balm is going to prevent the cut from leaving a scar. I beg of you, be careful around that truck, it's dangerous." He looked at Ron, but Ron only snorted. I looked to the truck. Sure it was damn huge, but dangerous? Nah.

"Thanks, Doc." I said and Ron and I got in the truck. Ron started the engine and drove towards the school. I turned on the radio, but it refused to play anything. "What's wrong with your radio?" I asked Ron. He shrugged. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" He looked at me.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say anything, so speak up." I crossed my arms and glared.

"I… You will not take this lightly." He sighed, looking back at the road.

"Take what lightly?" I was damn confused. The hell is he talking about?

"When your uncle called me, he gave me a mission." The truck blew hot air through the air conditioner, "Melissa, I am to be your guardian from now on." He said, almost glad the words were out of his mouth. And me?

Let's put it this way: I passed out.

Yeah, real smooth, right?

**XxXxXxXxX**

I felt more conscious with every second passing. I felt warmth around my face.

"Wake up." I heard someone faintly call for me. "Come on, kid, I know you can hear me." That voice could only belong to one person.

"Nnn…" I moaned and knitted my eyebrow together. I forced open my eyes. I felt Ron's hands cupping my face.

"There you go." He snatched his hands away. I looked around. Why am I in my room? "You passed out in the truck." He said. Maybe he's a mind reader? Or maybe my face was too obvious.

"Wh-oh." I remembered. A pause settled in. "So what now? You're my guardian? Why do I even need one?"

"Your uncle is only looking out for you. He wants you to be safe."

"And being with you is going to make me safe?" I looked at him. "There's something going on at the base, isn't it?" it didn't take a lot to figure that out. He sighed in defeat, as some things were just obvious. My phone suddenly rang. I picked it up from the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"It's Robbie, why aren't you at school?"

"Oh, I had a bit of a… medical issue, why, what's going on?"

"Well, we have only about a month of school left, so the teachers are starting to round up some students and grade them. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks, Robbie." Oh, I remembered something, "That friend of yours, Dean, can you give me his phone number?" I think I blushed slightly, 'cuz Ron snorted.

"Sure, though he already asked for yours."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think he likes you." I blushed more.

"Um, well… okay. Can you text me the number?"

"Sure. See ya." He hung up, and I looked at Ron, who stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I huffed.

"I'm staring at you." He huffed back.

"Oh, no you don't, you old geezer, don't use my words."

"Older than you think." He grunted.

"Yeah, whatever." My phone vibrated. I saved the number that was just texted towards me. Heh… Dean likes me! And I like him… this could be great! Time to make a call. Oh, they're in school. I checked the time. So they'll be in school in about three more hours.

What am I going to do now?

Drawing should help, right? Or studying?

I got out of the bed and went for my books. I took the damn astrology book, which held about 500 pages. Who cared about this anyway? I opened the book, and flipped the first page. I yawned. This was going nowhere. But I had to do this. I got back on the bed and started reading about Ursa Major and stuff like that.

"Are you just going to continue staring at me?" I glared at Ron, who hadn't moved an inch from his sitting place on my bed. "Why are you nice to me? You're supposed to be a grump."

He didn't say anything. And I wasn't know for my patience.

"You know, what? Fine, just get out of my room."

"Gladly." He muttered and left quickly. I was still processing what he just told me. Gladly?! I hate this guy! How dare he speak to me like that?!

I looked up some tasks in the astrology book about distances and calculating them. I started writing down some of them. I don't get this.

I tried harder, but nothing. I sighed and threw the book away and took my newly acquired, thanks to Sarah, drawing notebook. I was drawing humans.

Hm, so who should I draw first?

I started drawing Uncle Will, somehow his face crossed my mind first. A huge egg shaped circle, I was going to begin with that. Egg shaped circle? Did that even make sense?

"Now, the eyes." I muttered. It'd be a whole lot easier if I had music.

A malicious smirk crossed my face.

"A good idea to tease Ron." I got up and took my pencils and notebook with me and went downstairs. I saw Ron talking with Uncle and Sarah playing with little Belle. I didn't pay much attention to her, so I might have to change that.

I got to the truck and opened the passenger door and slid in. I moved the seat way back and then lowered it, so now it looked like a bed. I lay on the seat, notebook in front of me and I began sketching, again. I turned on the radio, which only resounded static through the speakers. I groaned and pressed a couple of buttons in search for a different radio station.

The radio turned to a talk show,

"_This is degrading."_

"_Don't forget humiliating, dear."_

"_How could I?! I'm going to be a laughing matter!"_

"_My heart bleeds for ya, pal." _A sarcastic talk show, that is. I chuckled and detailed the eyes. I listened to some political bickering for about half an hour and when the talk show ended, the news were on.

I was done with the eyes. Man, I'm proud of myself. I started the mouth and nose.

"_I'm Barbara Cup, and these are the news." _The news lady said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, so it looked like I was arguing with the lady. It gave me something to do.

"_It seems that the gas…" _

"Yeah, people release too much of it." I giggled, but then burst out of laughter. I managed to recollect myself and detailed the nose and mouth.

"_It was a spectacular day, that over five C-17s lifted off of this very base…"_

"Do you think I care? You didn't even name the base, fool." I giggled.

"_We seem to be facing an infestation of robots…" _The radio turned off.

I looked at the radio. I pressed the turn on button, but no, it wouldn't turn on. Crap. Did I break the car? The accumulator must have died. Shit, this is bad. Uh, what do I do? Well, I can't fix it that's for sure. Sighing in defeat I exited the car and got in the house, with my head bowed.

"Mel, what is it?" Uncle asked.

"I… Ron, I'm sorry." I said. They both gave me quizzical looks.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"I… I think I broke your car… I'm sorry." He must have been pissed. I knew he cared a lot about his truck. I felt tears well up in my eyes_. I broke his car. That's just fine and dandy, now isn't it, Mel? You fool…_ I chided myself. I looked at my Uncle, who noticed my eyes, and shot Ron a deadly look. Ron shrugged, his eyes wide.

"Ron, Prime will hear of this." Uncle came and hugged me.

"I didn't do slag!" He said.

"What?" I asked, looking at Ron. I felt protected in my Uncle's embrace.

"What?" Ron repeated.

"What was that word?" I urged.

"Never mind." Ron said.

"Is it a military curse?" I fished.

"Ron, tell her the truck isn't broken." Uncle had it with our bickering.

"Ugh, fine, you didn't break the truck." Ron snorted and turned his back, headed towards the truck. That left me and uncle.

"Next time you want to assign me with a bodyguard, tell me first." I told him.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle asked.

"Ask Ron." I said.

I got upstairs and checked the time. Their school was over 30 minutes ago. Time to call Dean…

"Hi Dean. It's me, Melissa?"

"Melissa… oh, hi Mel." He remembered.

"I just wanted to ask you, uh, do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, wanna go to the café?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll meet your there at 7 p.m.?"

"You got it." He said and I hung up. I sighed and slumped on the bed. I couldn't help but feel like a girl from the cheesy movies. Well I better get dressed!

I chose a nice outfit, black jeans, plain All Star sneakers and a pink shirt that looked like satin, except it was synthetic material. And I think I looked gorgeous. I was never one for make-up and overdoing myself, but with Sarah's permission I put a bit of her mascara. And I also had to give her credit for dressing me up. I could tell she always loved to dress up.

I washed my hair, but she had the honor of putting it up her way. So my hair was straight at the beginning and fell into curls at the end.

I was all ready, and it was around 18:20 hours now, so I should get a ride soon. In some time I should also get my driver's license. I had been attending it for quite a while now.

I went down the stairs and Uncle and Ron were watching TV. I got all the way down.

"Hey, Mel. Going out?" Uncle asked and I nodded. "Need a lift?"

"Actually, yes. I'm supposed to meet at the café." I answered as Ron got up. I just realized how buff he actually was. I resisted the urge to eye him and I got in the truck with him. It was silent a bit, but he asked me a question,

"Who are you going out with?" He literally spat the words out.

"What is with you, Ron? I'm going out with Dean, and no, it's not a date, if that's what you mean." It looked like he relaxed a bit, but he was still quite stiff. "Relax, nothing's gonna happen." I smiled and pushed him playfully. He grunted in response.

Well, what else could I expect from him? I was thanking God I got only a grunt, and not a whole lesson.

We arrived at the café and the time on the display in the car said it was ten minutes to seven. I thanked Ron for the ride and told him to pick me up in an hour here. He nodded and went in some direction I didn't really care. I got inside the café and found Dean… but he was with a LOT of friends. All of them were jocks with their girlfriend cheerleaders. He waved at me and I came towards him.

"Yo guys," his voice hollered, making it a dead silence in the café, "This is Mel." I waved at them.

"Hi Mel," most of the jocks said and the girls were all like, 'I love your hair, eyes, body," and stuff like that. I was never used to this kind of… society.

I sat next to Dean, literally pressed on him, because of the many jocks.

After many drinks the jocks took and many hours of laughter and jokes, one by one, they eventually left the café, so it was only me and Dean and we were sitting next to each other.

"So that leaves the two of us, huh?" I said. It was so quiet without the guys and their girls here.

"Yeah, you know what, Mel?" He asked, putting his hand around my chair, "You're so much fun to hang out with." I felt my cheeks go pink,

"Oh, um, thanks. We should do this more often." I said, smiling. My phone vibrated. I looked at the message. "I'm here." It said and it was from… Ron. How'd he even get to be in my contacts? I looked outside, and there was his truck.

"You know, um, I gotta go. I had fun, so…" I turned to him, but found his face _very _close to mine. I got up and he got up as well. I smiled at him and went towards the truck.

"Wait." Dean said as we both got out of the café.

"What is it?" I turned. Just as I turned, I managed to evade his kiss by turning my cheek. He kissed my cheeks, instead of my lips. I blushed and he smiled at me. He took my hand in his.

"I'll see you in school, right, Captain?" He said, gazing at me. I felt very flattered.

"Uh, um…" I stammered. He out a finger over my mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, slowly closing the distance between us. Just as we were about to kiss, a honk startled us. I jumped slightly, looking in the direction of the noise. and there was only one car in the parking lot.

Ron's truck.

Oh, he's so going to get it after this. I smiled a smile to Dean and got in the truck.

Only when I closed the door, I sighed, but a love struck sigh.

"What is with you?" Ron asked, putting the truck in gear and driving home.

"Nothing." I smiled and looked out the window. "What the hell is with your truck?"

"It's working perfectly." He said.

"It's been acting very strange, lately." He shrugged.

The drive was silent, as it always was. I turned on the radio, which this time gladly sang a song. I didn't know which one it was, but at least it gave some sort of music to my ears.

When we got home, I made a little payback for Ron.

He turned off the truck, but I didn't exit.

"What is it this time?" He sighed. I ignored him. "Will you get out of the truck?"

"Gladly." I said and looked at him. His brows shot up and I exited. I hadn't made the impression I wanted to, but eh. At least I'm on good grounds with Dean! I smiled to myself as I changed my clothes and got into bed.

**I am seriously dead-brain right now. XD What does that mean? Later update…. Bummer. -.- **

**Yeah, inspiration does that to you, it just comes and goes. So tell me what you think about this. :D**

**R-R**


	9. First Kiss, Twice?

**Big thankies for my reviewers! **

**This chapter is a LONG one. So you've been warned. And this only chapter 9, thing are going to get, complicated and very VERY interesting.**

**Honestly, writing this fic is HARD. I mean **_**really, **__**really**___**hard.**

**It's like the plot is in my head, and it keeps changing all the time. It has a skeleton, but events are changing and every time I try to write the plot, another theme for another fic pops up in my head and I totally forget to write the plot for Of Hearts And Sparks.**

**Also I think of changing the title. **

**Let's not forget, a bit of credit goes to Erailea Evenstar, for her awesome fanfic 'Unforseen'. Though most is just me, there's a small part that goes to her.**

As I got out of bed, I prepared myself for a new day in school. Bo-ring, I'll tell you that.

As I dressed myself and combed my hair, and this time, with Sarah's permission, I used her mascara to pop up my eyes. I knew I was missing something, and it wasn't the mascara. I wasn't the one for make-up, but today I wanted to doll-up. I shrugged the feeling off and went downstairs. As I saw Ron, a thought crossed my mind.

_I was screwed. How the hell could I have Ron, as my guardian? Was Uncle out of his damn mind? _

"Let's go." I said and got in the truck with him. The truck was always warm, what did Ron do to it? "Why is the truck always warm?"

He shot me a quizzical look.

"Every car I had ever been driven in was cold inside, but your truck is always warm. Care to explain?"

"No." he said flatly.

There was a pause.

"Ron, what's wrong with you? Why are you always so mysterious… so…" I searched for the words, but couldn't find them

"So what?"

"Argh!" I shrieked. He didn't do as much as flinch.

"Apparently we are having issues." He parked in front of the school, "I will pick you up, we are going to talk later."

As I tried to exit the car, he pulled me back inside.

"Ron, what the hell-"

"Don't move." He said. I tried to scream, but he put his hand across my mouth. I struggled, so he had to shake me. "I told you, don't move and keep quiet." He said quietly. I saw a black cop car flashing its lights in red and in blue. "Slaggin' 'Con." He said and loosened his grip on me.

I wasted no time leaving his truck.

I practically leapt from the car and got into school.

After many hours of 'learning', though I seriously wasn't learning anything, I exited the school and immediately spotted Ron's truck. I sighed as I went towards it, only to have my path blocked.

"Hey, Captain." Dean said as he found his way right in front of me.

"Oh, um, hi Dean." I said as I took a step back. He really liked to invade my personal space.

"So, Captain…" he took a step forward.

"Please, don't call me that, I have a name for a reason. I don't need my Uncle's title."

"Sure, Capt." He smiled charmingly at me. I rolled my eyes. And now I just spotted how many people were watching us. Like, the WHOLE school. I felt somehow embarrassed as I tried to get to the truck. I was never a person longing for attention, and I never will be.

"Kiss her!" Someone yelled from the back.

"Yeah, kiss 'er, Dean!"

"KISS HER, KISS HER!" the whole crowd yelled. I looked at Dean and shook my head.

"No, Dean." I said. Sure I wanted to be with him and all, but this… I would NEVER want to have my first kiss like this.

"Come on, Captain, just one kiss." He pleadingly looked at me and put his hand on my neck. I was overly excited, but for the wrong reason. This is getting out of hand.

"No, Dean, I'm not gonna-" And I couldn't even finish my sentence, he already dug his tongue deep into my mouth. I stared at him as the crowd took snapshots of the embarrassing moment. Dean left my mouth open when he retracted his tongue. Heck, he had bad breath.

"I know you like this, Capt. See ya." He said and left the scene and soon the crowd left too. I stood there, bewildered.

I just stood there. What the hell just happened?

Did he just… fucking _kiss_ me?! I really wanted to shriek here, but didn't. Ron exited the truck and leaned on the bumper. He crossed his arms and waited patiently. I took my bag, which had fallen on the ground in the meantime, and got in the truck, not even looking at Ron.

Soon he got in the truck and put it in gear, driving us both home.

"I saw what happened." He said, after a couple of minutes of silence in the vehicle.

"No shit, Sherlock, the whole school did." I spat, crossing my arms gruffly.

"My name is not Sherlock." He flatly said. I 'ugh'd and looked out the window. I really hoped not to talk about this. "I thought you knew that." He pushed my buttons.

"Yes, I do, Ron, I know your name's not Sherlock, now leave me alone. And what the hell was with you this morning?!" I yelled at him. He looked a bit surprised, "I thought you wanted to rape me!" I yelled, though I couldn't really believe I told him that.

He stood silent for a moment, but then replied, "You completely misunderstood what I was doing this morning." He looked at me. "You have no idea what kind of danger you were in." I saw Uncle's house.

"The only danger is from you!" I yelled and untangled my seatbelt, though we still weren't in the driveway.

"Would you listen for half a cycle!" he stopped the truck. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to open the door.

"Listen!" he hollered.

I don't know if this was stress, anger, or just sheer dumbness, but I knew one thing. I had to vent out.

"I **HATE** YOU!" I shot him an angry look. He stood frozen for a moment. His face was a sad one, which hurt my heart. I need to get out, or I'm going to look weak. I shot for the door once again, which gave in easily. I almost toppled over when I exited the truck.

I ran directly into the house and closed the door behind me. I got into my room and shut the door. I jumped on my bed and cried into my pillow. I couldn't take this anymore.

So many things happened, in such a short period of time.

Could I take it?

I managed to cry myself to sleep.

It's going to be along day tomorrow, I could just feel it.

I waved today off, I'm not going to let this get me. I didn't have my first kiss with this moron. I didn't hate Ron. Today didn't happen.

**Tomorrow…**

I got up like I used to, but I almost immediately noticed that I had yesterday's clothes on me. I sighed and took a quick shower, slightly wetting the tips of my hair and changing into new clothes. I went downstairs and greeted Sarah. She was feeding Annabelle. I volunteered to feed her, for she was such a cutie.

Sure, she coughed a bit and managed to cough a bit of her food in my face, but that as the fun, right? I giggled with her and made some cooing noises and then Sarah went upstairs with Annabelle to change her and most probably bathe her. I ate my part of the breakfast and just as I finished, I heard a honk outside.

I looked out the window and saw the flame decaled truck, Ron's truck and again with the Hummer. The Hummer was most definitely belonging to Doctor Ratchet, since the vehicle had a red heart rate line painted on it.

Ron's truck was well… Ron's.

So the lovely flame decaled one must be… uh, what was his name again? Yeah, Optimus.

I saw my uncle, Optimus and Doctor Ratchet talking, so I stopped in to say hello.

"Hi." I said. They noticed me.

"Good morning, Melissa." Optimus said and nodded.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Ratchet said.

"Very well, thank you." I said. I looked around, but saw no sign of Ron. "Where's Ron?"

There was a pause. They all looked to the right, so I followed. You could just barely see Ron's huge shoulders in trunk of the truck.

I felt bad for the guy.

"Melissa, do not bear guilt. He has been this way ever since the loss of our dear comrade, Jazz." He lowered his gaze. I never really knew much about Ron.

"I'm sorry." In fact I didn't know anything about Ron, "… who is Jazz?" I had to ask.

"Jazz was my first lieutenant. And a very good jokester, if I may add." Optimus said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"He always found a way into everyone's sparks. Now that he is no longer alive, it's been very quiet at the base. Ron, as well as all of us, was very attached to Jazz. Not in a romantic way, but all of us are a close group of friends, including your uncle and his group of soldiers." Ratchet said.

"Ever since he met you, and your attitude as well, he started to talk to us again."

"Really?" I was the one who asked.

"Yes. But right now, he seems to be returning to that phase again." Ratchet said, lowering his gaze.

"We are very worried about him." Optimus said.

"So, cut him some slack, Mel." Uncle smiled. "He's your guardian and he only wants you to be safe."

"Oh… okay, guys. Should I ask him for a lift to school?" I smiled, insecurely.

"Go get 'im." Uncle said. I smiled and trotted over to Ron and his immensely huge truck.

I walked by the doors and stopped at the end of the cab, where Ron sat still.

"Hey, Ron." I said. He turned his attention towards me. "Could you, uh, give me a ride?" I forced a smile. He nodded and we got in his truck. We rode the whole journey in silence. I took the time to stare at him.

He looked so… majestic. Even now, he looked proud and stood, well, sat tall. He still had the same clothes he wore since the first day I met him. And he looked so lean. But his shoulders are huge. He must be lifting 300 kilos or more.

And his blue eyes… I think I could drown in them if I looked too long.

"Your stop." He said, a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks, Ron… you know uh, I need to-" Suddenly the school bell rang and I had to go.

"You'll tell me later." He said and I got out of the truck and got in my classroom.

I got in I got 'ooh's' and 'aah's' from the whole class. I looked at them, but they just stared at me. Or my eyes. I quickly got in my seat and took a small mirror from my backpack. I looked at my face.

The teachers are gonna kill me. As if on cue the teacher entered the class and started to ask about who isn't present and stuff like that. Most of the first class passed.

_Please, just don't get caught, don't get caught. You're doing fine!_

"Melissa Lennox?" The teacher asked as she stood beside me.

_Damn!_

"Yes?" I said, not looking at her, but at my legs.

"What is the matter?" She asked, "You aren't as active as you used to be."

I shrugged. "Look at me, please." She said. Well I'm dead.

I looked at her and her face scrunched up. "Principal's office, now!" She yelled. The class laughed a bit, as I took my bag and went out. I don't want to face the principal, I might get suspended! Yeah, our principal's an ass. Honestly.

That leaves me with only one choice.

I've never done this before, but there's a first time for everything, right?

Instead of going to the principal's office, I went in the direction of the entrance of the school. Time to flee from class. Adrenaline rushed through my body, as if I was a robber chased by the police. Sure I wasn't chased, but doing something wrong, felt… heh, it felt good.

I couldn't go home, there'd be questioning, so I might as well go to the café.

As I found my way out of the school, I looked around, to check there weren't any students or teachers outside. Once that had been clear, I jogged a few streets and then walked my way towards the café. Just as I was going to reach the café, I saw a sign outside.

'Pastry Day', it said. Well, I have been avoiding pastry for a long period. Might as well cheat a bit. I got in the café and got to the end of the shop. There was a small window behind me, and as I looked behind it, there hadn't been anyone outside.

I got my pastry and paid for it. I sat on the very edge of the café, and I ate my pastry patiently. There weren't many people inside, so the quiet soothed me. As I finished eating, I saw a black cop car pass by, very slowly, almost as if looking for something. I have seen it before, the car had muscle screaming all over it, and as I squinted, I saw it had a strange bird-like symbol on the fender. The car went far away from me and the café.

I mentally shrugged as I got out of the café.

I found a park nearby and entered it. I felt the urge to be outside the whole day. So I found a bench and slumped on it as the wind blew in my face gently, almost caressing me.

I looked at the sky. Nothing new there. I got out my phone, only to see a couple of hours have passed. Now what?

I got my notebook and doodled. I didn't even know what I was drawing, but whatever I did, I didn't even look like anything. I think it was more of a venting out drawing.

I started drawing horses, jumping and galloping through the meadow. Basic shapes and some lines, and now I have a sketch.

I got to work on the legs. They were the hardest part, but I had nothing else to do. As I finished the legs of all three horses, I went on to the heads and manes. I loved drawing 'elegant' lines, if you could call them that. As I began to finish the masterpiece, I saw that it was nightfall. I don't believe I drew this the whole day. As I decided o pack up and go home, a flash of blue and red caught eye.

I looked at to what it might be. It was the same cop car from before. It passed by the park and just when I thought it was going to turn left on the street it stopped. It backed up and stopped right in front of me.

A feeling of uneasiness gave me chills. Something's off, I swear.

The car stopped flashing it lights and the cop exited the car. I was the only person in the park, so if he wanted someone, maybe it was me?

"Miss?" He said, in a deep voice.

I looked around, not paying attention to him.

"Miss." He growled and was now facing me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I need you to come with me." He reached out for my arm.

"On what grounds?" I took a step back. I just noticed it was night time. Why am I having sudden time lapses?

"We need you down to the police station for questioning. You have valuable government information." He said and grabbed my arm tightly. I winced and kicked him in the abdomen. He let go of my arm and only now I realized I hit a cop. Well I'm going to go to jail, how's that?

He unfolded himself and looked up at me. His eyes were _red. _His face told me he was _pissed._

I started running, leaving my things behind. I started screaming for help, but no one was there. The cop car found its way to me and before I knew it I slammed right into it, and got shoved in the back. As I tried to untangle myself, the seatbelts flew around me, clicking into place. The only thought that crossed my mind was,

_I should have listened._

He began to drive somewhere. I struggled, but couldn't escape. Because of the slam, my rib cage hurt badly.

"Let ME out!" I yelled at the cop, who got in the car and drove, "Let me go, you piece of shit!" I yelled. He turned to me and shot me an evil smirk, before disappearing.

Wait, disappearing?!

I saw his body tear apart and pieces disappeared into thin air.

I shrieked and the car stopped harshly and the seatbelts went back into place. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Once again I was trapped by the seatbelts.

"What are you?!" I screamed.

"Your worst nightmare." The radio replied in an evil voice. The seatbelts were tightening around me, and I found it harder to breathe. The seatbelts were so tight I thought my skin was going to rupture. They actually managed to cut my arm, slightly, but enough for it to bleed, and I hissed because of the pain. The seatbelts loosened once the blood had spilt over them.

"GAH!" The radio screamed and flung the seatbelts back into place. I was free of the seatbelts, now how the hell do I get out of the car?! "You'll pay for ruining my interior!" It hollered.

I spit on the dash and the car drifted to a stop, opening its back door and shoving me out. I landed very harshly, on my wounded arm, to be exact. I yelped in pain as the harsh ground hurt my arm a lot.

As I tried to regain my vision, I heard clicks and whirrs behind me. I looked behind me and I could only see red lights. Lights? Eyes? Yeah, definitely eyes. They looked at me bloodthirsty. I thought I was going to die. I screamed from the top of lungs and the, robot?! Wait, ROBOT?! This must be what the news were talking about! They were, for once, right!

The robot reached for me, and I could feel metal curling up around me, menacingly. It started to suffocate me, and it started to lift me up.

But here's the kicker, the metal was _warm._

Just as I had been lifted off the ground, I heard a deafening CLANG, as if metal on metal had been screeched. I was thrown back, but I was in free fall, for about three meters. I crashed into the ground, screaming in pain. I think I broke my right rib, because the pain on the right of my chest cavity was agonizing.

I started to crawl. My vision was now very clear and the only thing keeping me alive was the adrenaline pumping in my veins, because this was a life and death situation.

I managed to stand up, looking for my attacker, and just as I looked up I saw blue lights fixed on me. Now, these were most definitely eyes. There was another robot, a black one. He suddenly looked to his right and I could hear a BANG, like a cannon just fired. I looked at the attacker, whom I managed to locate. He was sparking from his shoulder, and liquidizing from it, too.

I looked at the blue-eyed black robot. He was telling me something. I couldn't make what, but it didn't take a genius to realize he was telling me to run. My body and mind were disconnected, as my mind yelled at me to move, but the body didn't cooperate. I just stood there, like a freaking statue.

A POW sound could be heard, and the black robot stepped in front of me. The ground shook as I was on my knees from the impact. Something swept over me, some hot liquid, and quite an amount got in my mouth. I, literally, gobbled it up, before I could cough it out.

It was disgusting, tasting like metal, but not like the taste of our blood, this was a lot more metal-like. It was raw and utterly foreign, and with it, disgusting. Hadn't I said that before?

I coughed it up, but it was already in my organism.

My attention shot to something else.

I looked at the robot, who was standing in front of me.

Did he… did he just save me? He put his own body to protect me. He shielded me, with his body.

Something was dripping from his torso, something glowing blue. He motioned me to leave, also a faint 'run' could be heard, but I stood still. He nudged me with a metallic finger. I was totally deaf here. From all the falling, and the strange liquid and also the massive robots, I'm REALLY surprised I didn't pass out.

Realization seemed to dawn, as I found myself running away. But I soon fell on my knees, as moving my torso brought me horrible pain. I felt heat emitting from my knees, as I looked at them, they looked hideous. Blood everywhere, all over my clothes and body.

As I tried to stand up, I saw I couldn't. I hadn't the strength.

Where the hell is Ron when you need him?!

Suddenly Ron's truck appeared. Out of it, Ron ran up to me, picking me up from the ground and giving me a huge bear hug.

I was so happy to see him. I cried into his shirt as I held him tight. He moved his head to my ear, as if to whisper something in it.

I tried to concentrate as much as I could, it was hard to make out the words.

"Do- -is -ean you'r- sorr-, and yo- don't hate me anymo-?" I made out the words faintly as my ears were ringing.

_Hate_ him? I could have kissed him how happy I was to have him here!

The thought should have ended there, but my body reacted on its own.

My lips were already on his lower lip.

He froze, but didn't let go of his embrace. His both lips were soon gentle and firm on mine.

The moment lasted a couple of seconds, before he broke it. I winced, as I tried to move. I couldn't hold this anymore. I was almost going to fall on the ground, but Ron had quick reflexes and soon I was in his arms, bridal style.

He put me in the passenger seat of his truck and slid the seatbelt around me.

**Ooh! Wha's dis? It's a kiss! Yay! But! But… there's so much going on in Mel's life! And Dean is just going to be a bigger idiot. Trust me. **

**Oh and when Mel hit the cop, it was mostly out of reflex ('cuz I happen to hit out of reflex :D ).**

**Dean actually reminds me of someone I know… haha, payback has many variations.**

**SO I have something that's bothering me.**

**I watched Transformers (2007) and you know the part where they're all in Mission City and Megatron flies through the air and transforms? It happens right after Screamer throws a bunch of cars in the air. Megatron has a silver Mercedes ML in his way, which he just throws over his shoulder. I don't know if you've really noticed it, but I have photography proof, the license plate on the ML is…**

**ENERGON.**

**I mean what the frag?! How can there be a license plate ENERGON?! **

**And I also remembered it's an ML, 'cuz my mom drives one. **

**MY question is, have you noticed it too? **


	10. Meeting The Crew

**Thank you for the reviews! I just love to read them. :D**

**Credit to Erailea Evenstar and her story 'Unforseen', I used a bit of sentences and a scene.**

**As I sad to Bee4ever, Ron to the Rescue! **

Everything around me swayed and blurred as I tried to wake up. My whole body was sore and aching. I felt as good as a corpse. Luckily, I managed to get my vision straight and saw a lot of men in my room. I immediately recognized them.

Ratchet poked me, "Ow!" I screamed.

"Still tender." He pulled away from my sensitive rib.

"Duh, I've just been tossed around and slammed into!" I yelled, and cringed when the air in my chest wasn't enough for me to form a sentence.

"She has a slight fever, a cracked rib and heavy bruising. Some minor swelling and the fever have been acquired during her 12 hour sleep.

Have I really been sleeping that long? Last thing I remember was Ron putting me in his truck, shortly after I kissed him.

Wait… I kissed Ron!

I didn't mean to do it, my body reacted on its own. His lips were so soft and warm and…

"How can we help her?" Uncle's voice resounded.

"There's not much you can do. All I can do, is to bandage her up. Could you lift her shirt?" Ratchet said.

Uncle nodded and lifted my shirt, I felt my shirt crippling and bunching up just under my breasts. There was silence.

"My God…" Uncle whispered.

"It could be worse." Ratchet said as I looked under myself. I had been purple and green and red and every possible color splashed right onto my skin on my chest. I looked as colorful as a clown.

Ratchet started to bandage me up and I yelped because the bandages started to tighten.

"Easy Ratchet." I jumped at hearing Ron's voice. He was behind me. Wait, I'm leaning on RON?!

My chest began to throb at the very sudden movement. I grabbed my sides, folding over. Ron's grip was the only thing keeping me from falling to the ground. I inhaled deeply, in order to regain control, but it only made thing worse.

Agony ripped through my body, as I over-expanded my chest.

"Try to breathe normally." Ratchet's voice said, though I could only hear a whisper.

This was even worse than when I broke my collarbone. I used my torso in every movement.

I tried to breath, but couldn't. The pain was too much, I couldn't get enough air. I started to suffocate.

"Shh…" Ron whispered into my ear. His cheek pressed against my hair and then, very gently, he swayed back and forth. The movement should have hurt me, but it was the exact opposite. It was slow, rhythmic and gentle, coupled with the warmth of his body, it eased the throbbing pain.

A sharp needle struck my arm.

"Just breathe." Ratchet reminded me.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." Uncle said from a distance, he was near Optimus, 'Ratchet's the best there is." I looked at Optimus, who was handed a military beret.

"Nice… hat." I said, as I yawned. Optimus chuckled and nodded a 'thank you'. I felt sleepy.

"I gave her an anesthetic. It's going to put her to sleep multiple times." Ratchet explained. Well, now I know why I'm sleepy.

"Sleep. Your body needs to rest." Ron said, but he didn't move. I felt my muscles loosening and the pain going away. Now I was really tired. I had to lean on Ron's chest. And the best thing, he was warm.

It wasn't long before I was gone to dreamland.

…

I just fell asleep and now I was being awaken? Bummer.

"What's going on at the base?" A voice said. I had no idea who said it. I yawned and opened my eyes. Uncle, Optimus, Ratchet and Ron were talking, though they didn't notice me.

"It appears there was a jet flying around the vicinity multiple times. We detected a Cybertronian signature, which shown it was Starscream." Optimus's voice said.

What the hell's a Starscream?

"Hide, I know you're concerned, but right now that isn't helping matters." Uncle said.

"This was not your fault, Ironhide, we never expected a Decepticon attack." Optimus said.

"I shouldn't have let her go unprotected."Ron's voice said.

"Do not agonize over what happened, old friend, think about what you _will_ do." Optimus said, as he squeezed Ron's shoulder.

"I will… rip spark… extinguish… fragging… 'Con…" The voice became a whisper and the darkness took me in.

So many strange remarks today.

…

"Come on, time to wake up." I pat to my cheeks started to wake me up.

"Nnn…" I moaned and shook my head.

"You didn't eat anything. You need nourishment." I realized this was Ron's voice.

"Not… hungry." I said. Ron patted my cheeks gently and slid his hand on my lower back and lifted me up, so I was in a sitting position. I groaned as he lifted me. I felt like a rag doll, completely restrained from using my torso. "Did you… have to do that?" I said.

"Yes, now eat." He said and put a bowl of soup, on my lap. He handed me a spoon, but I couldn't move an inch. And I was feeling lazy. "Can you manage?" He asked, eyeing me. I shook my head slightly before he sighed. He moved my legs and sat on my bed. He took the bowl into his hand and the spoon in his other. He fiddled with the spoon until he got it the right way in his hand.

He carefully put the bowl under my chin and put the spoon in it. He retracted the spoon, but the soup managed to get away. He tried a couple of times, before he got a bit of soup to stay in the spoon. I smiled, finding this funny.

He carefully put the spoon in my mouth and I slurped it. It was delicious.

"It's delicious." I said, as he took another spoonful and put it in my mouth.

"Sarah is the one who made it."

"No shit, and I thought you could cook." I smiled. He chuckled. After many minutes of feeding he put the bowl and spoon away.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for feeding me." Well, that sounded rather peculiar.

"Anytime. Now rest." He left my room without another word.

…

Why does someone always have to wake me up, just when I fall asleep?

"Come on, get up."

"No." I opened my eyes.

"I don't believe I asked you a question." He sat on my bed.

"You didn't have to. I just ate and I want to sleep."

"Well, you can't." he mocked, but playfully.

"Says who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ratchet." He put his hand on my forehead. His hand was soft and warm and my forehead tingled. "Your temperature has raised." He retracted his arm. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until my lungs began to hurt. My forehead still tingled.

I blamed it on the drugs and fever.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Yes?"

"How'd you find me?" he gave me a confusing look, before tapping my forehead.

"Are your processors glitching? You're right in front of me."

"No, I mean when that… robot came, how'd you know where to find me?"

He was silent. "I… saw you?"

"Nice delay, Ron."

"All you need to worry about is rest."

"So, why was that robot after me?" he sighed.

"You bio signature is close to that of Will's."

My what is who's, huh? I gave him a dubious look.

"He has most probably wanted to take you, so that he could trap the Aut-military, and ransom you..."

Why did he have to say so many things? He got up from my bed and went for the door. Oh, that reminds me.

"Ron, what's a Starfreak?" he turned around, giving me a confusing look. It took a moment for him to catch on.

"Starscream?"

"No, I'm not talking about ice cream." Though I was hungry.

He came back, and shook his head, chuckling, "No, Star – Scream. How do you even know about him?"

"Starscream, Decepticons, Ironhide, weird names for machinery." I waved him off with a hand.

"What's wrong with the name Ironhide?" He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. Apparently, I was a talent for pushing buttons. I'd been joking about the truck.

"What's the big idea?" I asked.

"There are some things you couldn't possibly comprehend." He sighed.

"You calling me dumb?" I gave him the eyebrow.

"Naïve." He corrected.

_Great, I'm not an idiot, I'm just stupid._

"Listen, I heard you talking about Starsteam…" I yawned. He chuckled again. "Hey, didn't that guy… um… with the-ah- the hat…" the heck did Ratchet give me? "didn't he mention star-fleas or something?"

He stood silent for a moment. "Do you mean Optimus?"

"Ye-maybe... I dunno!" I whined.

"I think Ratchet over-drugged you."

"Meh." I shrugged. He ruffled my hair and left my room.

…

I was finally awake. I think I slept a whole week. And Ron was by my side all the time. He was sleeping on a chair near my bed in my room. I managed to get up, those bandages Ratchet gave me did wonders to heal my chest. I swayed a bit, but didn't stop from completing my goal. I took a blanket from the closet and cover Ron in it. I couldn't help but smile.

Seeing that big brute so calm and non-aggressive, he actually looked… cute. Oh dear, now I'm talking nonsense. I dressed myself up, wearing light clothes that didn't put pressure on my body. I squealed a bit as my chest pained me. The small squeal was enough to wake Ron.

"Hello." His deep voice greeted me.

"Hey, Ron."

He looked on himself, seeing the blanket over him. He took it off and came to me.

"If your uncle told you, which I doubt he did, today is… your parents' funeral." He gently said. I didn't even bother blinking, tears came out on their own. I wiped them away and motioned him to go downstairs with me. Just as we got out of my room, I saw the obstacle before me, how was I going to go downstairs?

"Can you manage?" Ron asked. I didn't know the answer, but I took a small step forwards, grabbing the banister. I carefully lowered myself a step, but it hurt me a lot. I cringed. I took another step, and cringed again. I was, literally, yelping the whole way downstairs.

"You alright?" Ron asked. I nodded and he got my coat, carefully putting my one arm in it as well as the other. Sarah tied my shoes and we got into Ron's and Sarah's car and drove to the cemetery.

I sat on the front seat, and now I realized that I was alone in his truck. Will and his wife and daughter went by Sarah's car. I looked out the window.

Just as I did so, it started to rain. I sighed and closed my eyes, bowing my head.

A gentle pat on my thigh, brought me back. I looked at Ron, he smiled a reassuring smile, and I forced one back. This wasn't going to be easy.

As we parked in front of the cemetery, there weren't many people there. In fact, there had only been fellow comrades of my dad's and my remaining family. Which meant only Will and Sarah and Annabelle.

I got out of the truck and Sarah was already at the door with an umbrella in hand. She handed it to me, as Ron stood beside me. I opened it up quickly and followed Will and Sarah.

Thank God, Ron was here, otherwise I would have fallen immediately. I saw my parents' tombstone.

My heart shattered. The pope was talking, everyone's mourning. Tears are flowing down my cheeks effortlessly. I clung onto Ron, as he held the umbrella above me. He kept an arm around me and his chin was pressed on the top of my head.

_Why couldn't I have been killed in the damn hurricane… I'd be with them now…_

More tears flew and fell down, the thought was anything but reassuring. Once the comrades have left and so have Will and Sarah, I knew Ron was here to take me home. He released me as I walked over to my parents' tombstone.

_John and Katy Lennox, always loved._

I fell on my knees, yelping, but not from physical pain. This was way worse.

"R-Ron!" I searched for him. He was by my side in less than a second. "M-my p-p-parents!" I tugged his shirt and sobbed and cried. I didn't care about being weak. This was too much.

_Why did I always seek out for him?_

I let go of him with my one hand, I caressed the top of the perfectly crafted tombstone. The rain's droplets fell on my hand and the tombstone, giving me slight chills.

Ron picked me up and put me in the back of his truck.

"Take it easy." He gently said. I cried the whole journey home. My chest didn't hurt as much as it did during the previous days, but it pained me a lot now.

I didn't bother to stop crying, so I lay on the seats and sobbed into them. I could feel the seats underneath me massage me, soothingly. The air condition in the car turned the heat on, since I was soaked, though I couldn't remember Ron turning it on.

I just closed my eyes and prayed that my parents are in a happier place.

**Next day…**

I woke up, almost not feeling the pain my chest caused me. Almost.

I was in my room, but I couldn't help but feel… cold. And it was the end of December, which meant snow! I opened my eyes immediately, only to find Ron, again, in my room.

"Good morning." I said as I managed to get up immediately from my bed.

"Morning." He greeted me. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm doing alright." I scratched my head. "Why's it so cold?"

"It's almost the end of December. Just so you know, your school has finished. You have passed your fourth year and should start considering applying for a college."

"Yes, mother." I mocked. He looked uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"Your uncle should be here in a moment." Just as he said it, uncle came in my room. I swear, Ron can be psychic and telepathic at times.

"Oh, I see you're up, Mel." Uncle said, "Since, you are well aware of what you… saw."

"Yeah, the robots." I nodded.

"We can't keep this a secret anymore. We won't show you the _whole _truth, but this will have to do."

"We?" I asked.

"You heard it right." Ron said, "We're taking you to the base, in my truck."

I commanded them to leave my room so that I could change my clothes. I sure wasn't going to change in front of them. After that, I went downstairs to the truck and got in. Ron started the engine and drove to the base.

After an hour journey to the base, we came to a ramp. It immediately lifted up. The base was _HUGE_.

There were a couple of hangars outside, but we went to the biggest one, in the centre. Ron entered it, and stopped the truck. Uncle exited, and so I followed his lead. I looked around. So many soldiers and cars… wow, those are some nice cars. I also saw three motorbikes. Not that I knew which make and model, but they had some symbols on them.

They did remind me of the symbols on Ron's shirt.

"Melissa." A deep voice behind me rumbled. I turned around, but I already knew who's voice that belonged to.

"Hello, Optimus." I shook hands with him. "Are these the cars of the soldiers?"

He chuckled, "Alas, no. These are the vehicles of our comrades. Let me introduce you to the newest members of our team." He walked towards the cars and motors and I followed him.

"You already know Ratchet, he is the Chief Medical Officer." He motioned to the Hummer. It flared its headlights and emergency lights. I waved at the vehicle, thinking the Doctor might be in the car. "This is Bumblebee." He pointed his hand towards a hot rally yellow colored and black race striped car. The car honked. I jumped a bit.

Then, I felt my heart quicken. There wasn't anyone in the car.

"Did th-the car honk on its o-own?!" I stared at Optimus.

"Correct, you are. This is only the half of the truth. We fear if we introduce you to the 'real deal', you might face physical and deadly consequences."

"In other words, you'd get a heart attack." Ratchet appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, well that's comforting." I sarcastically said.

"These are the twins, Skids and Mudflap." He pointed towards two small, compact cars. They were neon green and black, and copper red in color. I waved insecurely at them. "Approach them with caution, they are not old enough to comprehend… human customs." He carefully said. "These are Arcee, Chromia and Elita-One." He motioned to the three motors.

The purple one was Elita-One, the blue one was Chromia and the pink one was Arcee. They flashed their headlights in greetings. I smiled and nodded at them.

If his was supposed to be scary, all of a sudden it wasn't. This was overly exciting. Talking cars!

"This is Sideswipe." He motioned towards a silver, sexy car. I wanted to approach the car, but it revved its engine. I jumped back.

"Can it, Sideswipe, she isn't here to feed your ass ego." Uncle kicked his bumper and we moved on. I shot one last look on the car and we went towards Optimus's truck.

"You have met the whole team now." He said, leaning on the truck.

"Is this truck also one of them?" I saw Ron pulling his truck right beside Optimus's.

"Yes, his name is… Optimus Prime." He said, and it sounded a bit weird to him.

"So he's like a leader?" I fished.

"That's exactly what he is." Ron said. "And this is Ironhide." He patted the hood of the truck. I approached Ron's truck. Or should I call it Ironhide?

"Hey there… Ironhide." I carefully put my hand before myself. I tried patting the truck, but couldn't bring myself to do it. The engine purred lightly as the truck came closer. I shrieked and hid behind Ron.

"Ron, he's gonna eat me!" I took cover behind his huge back.

"Don't be silly." The whole base laughed. I seemed to be missing something. "You just need a different approach." He stepped aside and took my hand and pointed it towards the truck. I didn't want to resist, but honestly, I was afraid. Ron put my hand on the hood of the car and I felt my body relaxing. As I felt the truck being warm and non-aggressive, despite the huge size.

"See?" He said, "Not bad at all."

I slid my hand across the hood, "I could get used to this." I said.

"Me too." He whispered, absent-mindedly.

"What?" But I caught his whisper.

"Nothing." He said and moved away. I watched him, but something else caught my attention. I saw people that weren't dressed in military clothes. They looked like… me.

I approached them, as they quickly noticed me.

"Hi there. I'm Melissa Lennox, Captain Lennox's niece." I said as I shook hands with a boy, though we were about the same age.

"Sam Witwicky." He said. Something bumped into him. "Not now, Bee!" He smacked he car.

"Hey, don't smack him!" I heard a yell from the inside of the car. A girl exited it, kissing the spot where Sam hit… Bumblebee, was it?

"I'm sorry, this is my fraternal twin, Nicole." I shook hands with her.

"Melissa Lennox."

"Nice to meet you, Melissa." She smiled warmly at me and sat on the hood of the car. "Is that your guardian?" She pointed to Ron, who was leaning on his truck.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Bumblebee's my guardian." She said, patting the hood gently and I could hear the car purring.

"_Our_ guardian. Bee's also her boyfriend." Sam said. I stared at them, mouth hanging open.

"A car i-is your boyfriend?" I stared at her.

"Yeah. I just love him." She said and sat on the hood with her whole weight and leaned on the windshield. She planted a kiss on it and the car revved its engine. She laughed. "Alright, lil' Bee. Forward march!" She pointed forward and the car started to drive itself. I could tell she was enjoying herself.

"So how'd you end up getting here?" Sam asked me.

"I was attacked by a cop, turned out to be an alien robot. You?"

"Grandfather's glasses. He had some coordinates cracked on them."

"Oh." I didn't understand a word.

"Yeah." He smiled nervously.

"Hey guys, check this out." Someone yelled from the outside.

**Hehe, how'd you like that? If you don't know who Nicole is, read my fanfic called 'A Blessing or a Curse?'. The end is like total shit-crap, which I will rewrite, so no worries. But it's an awesome fic.**

**R+R **


	11. I Got Your Back

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm happy you like this story! The new title might be a bit weird, but it serves its purpose. I don't really know why, but sometimes (like now) I just have the urge to make a new title. I don't know why. But it's fun, I guess that's why.**

Sam and I looked t each other and shrugged. We both went towards the exit of the main hangar and went outside. Just as I left the hangar, it was more cold than usual and…

It was snowing.

"It's snowing!" I exclaimed and got a few claps from my Uncle and his Sergeant Epps. I was a talent at pointing the totally obvious things. I smiled and opened my mouth, as if to let the snow into my mouth. I failed at that and closed my mouth, already feeling the slight coldness on my face. I shivered, as my body realized the sudden change in temperature. It had been very cold.

Ron came out of nowhere with my jacket. Had I even brought one? I took it gleefully and put it on.

"Let's go." Ron said and looked towards the truck, which drove here on its own. I hid behind Ron again, as the soldiers started to laugh.

"Don't worry, Mel. He's not going to hurt you." Uncle said. Now why was that so familiar?

The passenger door opened itself. I hesitated, but seeing no other means of transportation, I got in. I kept all my limbs to myself, scared that maybe, he would eat me.

_He didn't do that before, so why would he now?_

_I dunno! I didn't know he was a talking truck before!_

_He shivered when you bathed him! He honked on his own!_

_He?_

Ron started the truck as my conscience and I stopped bickering. It was awfully silent in the truck and I was so nervous. I really wanted to turn on the radio, but felt restrained to do so. Maybe the truck didn't like music?

The ride was silent all the way home. I thanked Ron for the ride and wanted to touch the truck, but have been too afraid to. This was very weird for me. Now I have a talking truck, to talk to when I can't sleep. Maybe I did lose my sanity.

I got in the house, where Sarah was searching the letters. I greeted her and she smiled at me, handing me a letter. I looked at her confused, but took it.

"Who's it from?" I asked her.

"From the Driver's School." She smiled.

I eyed the letter, feeling nervousness in my chest. What if I failed? What if I was the only one who failed? What if…

A door opening caught my attention as Ron got in the house and Sarah went to another room upstairs. The door closed as he stood beside me.

I hesitantly opened the letter and got the contents out. My hands started to shake. I started to tense and get a lot more nervous.

_It's already graded, what else do you want?_

_I'm afraid to look what's inside!_

"What's going on?" Ron's voice shook me from my fight with myself.

"It's the… for my driver's license. I don't know if I passed or failed."

"Open it." He said.

I left the letter on the table and slowly, hesitantly, nervously opened the folded contents. I peeked with my one eye, and saw something red. I already slumped. I failed. I tossed the paper on the table.

Ron picked it up. I heard paper rustling. I turned around, though what I really wanted to do is to rip the paper apart.

"You passed." He said. I turned around as my eyes shot up at him, and then stared at the paper in his hand. PASS.

Holy GOD!

I started to squeal and jump around the house. I started running around like a maniac. I swear he chuckled.

"I passed!" I jumped and before I knew what I've done, I jumped and hugged Ron.

"Oy." He said, as I caught him off guard. Hell, I caught myself off guard.

I immediately let go of him, blushing deeply and bowing my head.

"Ohm, sorry." I said, stepping back. He didn't do anything, but Sarah came downstairs.

"Mel, I need some groceries from the store, would you be so kind and get them for me?" I nodded and she handed me her money. "You're taking Ron's truck." She said. I looked at Ron, but nodded. I didn't know if Ron should go with me, because it's a damn huge truck. What if I scratch it? I looked at Ron, who didn't show any interest in coming with me. I bade him goodbye and got the keys of his truck. I got out of the house and went towards it.

"Uh, hi Ironhide." I said, moving closely towards it. Or him? Well, it is a living being, so I might be civilized. I got in the driver's seat and carefully closed the door. I looked around the truck's outer dimensions. How the hell was I supposed to drive this? It's freaking huge! I slid the seatbelt around me and put the key in the key holder and turned the car on. I fiddled with the mirrors a bit.

The engine gave a wonderful roar as I put it in gear and drove slowly towards the store.

"Do you like music, Ironhide?" I felt like an idiot. Maybe I just imagined everything? Imagined the truck, imagined the robots? No way, the pain was too real. The truck didn't reply. Maybe he didn't like music. I kept my concentration on the road and turned on a street. The truck was very easy to handle and drive.

I found the grocery store and parked right in front of the entrance.

"Ironhide, I'm going to buy some groceries, I just have to ask you: do I have to bring the keys with me? Do you need to be… locked?" It sounded very strange. But there was a strange vibe coming from the truck. The truck grunted in response, and I took that a 'no'. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I exited the truck, carefully patting the huge fender. It may seem weird, but if I were a car, I'd like to be petted, honestly.

I got in, but didn't know what kind of food to buy. I searched through the money Sarah gave me and found a piece of paper with the list of groceries that I needed to buy. I started checking thighs off, one by one, until I got everything off the list. I stopped at the cash register and paid my debt and got out of the store. Just as I got out, I saw Dean and his fellow, ex-jocks now, hanging around… God is he smoking and drinking? What happened to the Dean I met, for the first time?

It's really weird how much you don't know about people, no matter the first impression. I walked towards the truck and heard a yell of my name. I knew it was Dean, it didn't take a genius to know he yelled at me.

"Yo, Captain! Come 'ere!" He motioned, but I didn't go. I had no interest in him whatsoever. "I told you to come here!" His tone became more aggressive. I remembered the first time I met him. He was so nice and he kissed my hand and he… the ass, he kissed my lips!

Fury boiled in my veins, and I tried to keep it cool, I really did. That is, until he slammed me into a car.

"Now, who's going to be a good Captain girlfriend and kiss me?" He smiled evilly.

"I'm not a Captain, you jerk. You have exactly five seconds to let go of me." I glared at him. His boys crowded around the truck and I wanted to scream.

"Oh, feisty today, huh?" he mocked, as his boys laughed.

"Five, four, three…" I counted down out loud. I struggled, the bags never leaving my grasp, though I couldn't shake him off.

The truck blasted, "_…in three, two, one… Ooh, It's the final countdown!" _Dean and I both looked at the truck.

"Zero." I said and just as I tried to shove him off me, something happened. The truck opened its door and a man came out the driver's side.

"RON?!" I shrieked. Where the hell did he come from?!

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled at Dean, who's face paled at the sight of him. His jocks backed down, leaving him alone, and Dean let me go.

"Uh… hi." He nervously said, freezing in front of Ron. I shoved his hands from me. Dean didn't even notice it.

"Get out of here, you little runt!" He barked and shoved his shoulder, causing Dean to fall to the ground. He stood frozen. The truck revved his engine and came considerably closer, as Dean scattered. He and his jocks vanished. I stood there, mouth agape.

_The hell just happened?_

Recap: I was driving, bought the groceries, Dean pinned me, Ron appeared out of nowhere, and… how'd he get here anyway?

"Ron, what are you doing here? Where the hell did you come from?" I stared at him. He shrugged.

He can be so annoying at times. And I was pretty sure he didn't come with me.

"Let's just go home." I sighed and got in the truck. Once I put the groceries in the back, I petted the dash. "Thanks for the 'countdown', Ironhide."

"_I got, I got, I got, I got your back_" the radio replied. I smiled.

I turned to Ron, "Thanks for shoving him away, Ron. Though, I think Ironhide scared him for good." He smiled and we drove home. Though I could almost feel the truck driving on its own, but I refused to say that. I enjoyed now being in the truck and with Ron in it, too.

We got home and I got the bags from the back and got in the house. I gave Sarah the bags and saw that Uncle Will was there too. I waved at him, but he motioned me to come forward.

"What is this, I heard someone harassed you in front of the grocery store?" He gave me a look. I wanted to kill Ron. When'd he get a chance to tell him? He'd been in the car with me!

"It's that jerk, Dean. He's from my ex-high school. There… he did something, and he thinks that we're… and then Ron came and..." Will waved me off and sighed,

"Tell me what happened directly, or I'll get a better version of it from Ron."

"Okay, you want the whole story? Fine. But you're not going to like it." I said. Was I really going to tell him the whole truth? About Dean and Ron?

"The day I got attacked, by the freaky red-eyed cop, something happened before that." he looked at me, and I sat down beside him on the family couch. "I don't think it was on the same day, but one time, Ron had to pick me up from school. Dean came in and started nicknaming me 'Captain'." Will had a serious look on his face, and I was kind of nervous about talking to him about this.

"He started to get closer to me and closer. I wanted to get away, but his jocks and the whole school were watching us, so I had nowhere to go. We were surrounded."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, not physically that is. All of a sudden he jabbed his… his…" I sighed. Better now than never, "He jabbed his tongue into my mouth." I said with disgust, looking away.

It took Uncle a bit of time to catch up on, "He… kissed you? What's wrong about that?" He asked. He saw the deadly look on my face, indication I was beyond furious.

"Because it was my first kiss, damn it! It wasn't like the one I wanted it to be, oh so romantic, passionate, loving! This fool had to come in and ruin it all! And I even thought he was nice at the beginning!" I started yelling as the small tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I didn't know what happened." Uncle said calmly, wrapping me in a hug.

"No," I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst out like that. It's just that I get… a little carried away sometimes." Despite myself, I slightly smiled. "I don't know what's it called, but it's like a flaw, I guess. Got me hurt many times."

"Mel, it can be also a trait, and I know exactly which one it is. You're trigger-happy. Don't worry about it, if Dean gives you any more trouble, Ron's your guardian, so don't hesitate to talk to him." He smiled and let go of me. I stood up, looking at the window. It was snowing heavily. And it was night time.

I yawned. I thanked my Uncle for the talk and got upstairs. As I changed into my PJs, a though crossed my mind. Why didn't Uncle have a garage? I mean, if it's hailing or something, the cars should be protected by some kind of shelter. I looked out my window again. The black truck had its roof covered in snow. Not too much of it, but a thin layer of pure whiteness was enough.

I got my robe on and took a blanket from my closet. I had a spare one, and I had an intention of using it.

Uncle Will and Sarah have already gone to sleep, and so did Annabelle, meaning it must be late.

As I got downstairs, I put my robe over my head and leapt from the house, straight onto the driveway. Not wanting to get a cold, I hurried up. The blanket started to slip underneath my arms and I accidently stepped on the blanket. I spilled myself all over the gravel with an 'oof' and an 'ow'. They weren't loud enough to wake Sarah and Will, but enough to wake Ironhide.

The truck turned the engine on quietly and turned its headlights on, lighting me. My knees and palms hurt.

Why was I an ass?

"Ah, shit." I muttered to myself as I picked myself up, taking the blanket with me.

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?" _The radio said.

"I just wanted to…" I fully got up and spread the blanket all over the gravel, before starting to gather it, "I wanted to cover you, so you wouldn't be cold." I blushed. Had no clue why.

The truck door clicked open. It was an invite. But I couldn't.

"No, Ironhide. I can't sleep… in… you." Wow, that sounded weird.

"_It's not the first time, look on back to our past, baby."_ He replied. I started to laugh, even though he was right. But the 'baby' thing was so funny. I started to approach the truck with the blanket, but it backed away slightly.

"It's okay, it's just a blanket, it'll keep you warm." I urged.

"_But I don't need it!"_ the truck said and I immediately recognized the song. I wasn't a rap enthusiast, but there were a couple of his songs I knew by heart.

"Take a little piece and beat it, before you wake-" I thought for a second, "Will and Sarah up!" I swear the truck chuckled and came closer, though I didn't feel terrified. What I felt was fun.

"_Alright, fine, you win, I don't feel like arguing." _The truck finished and I put the blanket over him. I got the roof covered first and then the hood. The rest of the blanket couldn't cover half of the trunk, but this was good enough. It may have butt-freeze, but not brain-freeze. I chuckled and got in the truck, and he closed the door behind me. Moved my way onto the bed of the truck and I was cold. I got in a fetal position and soon, the heating was turned on, full blast.

"Thanks, Ironhide." The truck turned his engine off and soon it was very warm in the cabin. I slept the whole night, like a little lamb.

Heh, I have a talking truck! How cool is that!

**Dream…**

I was in a club, at some kind of party. I was in a short dress, with heels and full make-up. I felt very… beautiful. All of a sudden, the club and the party are gone and I found myself in a dark alley. Just as I started to walk, I heard rustling behind me.

I felt cold. I started to speed walk on heels and before I knew it I was, literally, jogging in heels. It didn't even feel like I was on heels. However, two men in black sweaters came running for me. I picked up the pace, feeling excited, but for all the wrong reasons. I ran in a direction I thought I was the parking lot, where I hoped to find someone to help me. Instead I found a dead-end and it started to rain.

My ears began to hurt a bit, and I could feel myself being soaked. The two men came closer and pinned me to the wall. They had… un-human eyes. I couldn't even see the color, I just knew they weren't human.

Déjà vu? Anyone?

As one started to hold my hands on the wall and the other my feet, a third man came in. He had a sickening smile on his face. The precipitations just kept going heavier and heavier. A thunder could be heard and I was starting to fear for my life.

"Help!" I screamed. No-one answered. Who could I call for help? "No! Let me go! Ironhide, help me!"

Nothing. Where was the truck when you need him? A screeching of the tires could be heard and so could have an aggressive engine. I saw a huge black object in front of me, with narrow headlights. I immediately knew this was Ironhide.

"Ironhide!" I squealed. I yelled. Suddenly the truck came closer and revved his engine in fury. The men were losing their grip on my arms and legs, but I couldn't fight them off. They were too strong, and had me pinned. Out of the truck, a figure of a buff and pissed off man came into view, though he was shadowed. Just as a lighting passed in this god-forsaken storm, I immediately knew who the man was.

Ron! He ran over to the men and shoved them away. They ran like hell. I looked at Ron who had a soft look on his face. I took his head in my hands. He did the same to me, only this time, he made the first move.

He came down and kissed me. Like the first time we did. Softly, gently, yet firmly.

"Ron… you came for me." I muttered. He smiled.

"_Wake up…"_ a voice in my head resounded.I don't think so! I looked into his eyes and he had a grin on his face. "_Wake up." _The voice was getting clearer. Ron carefully let go of me, but held my hand. I had butterflies in my stomach. My lips tingled. _"Wake up, frag-nabbit!" _

Ugh, fine.

**Ironhide's POV**

She shouldn't have come to… cover me with a blanket. It was insufficient, but I thought better than to argue with her. After she fell on the ground, I immediately commed Ratchet to come and check her injuries.

It was very early in the morning, when Captain Lennox came near my alt form.

"Good morning, Ironhide. Say, you wouldn't know where Mel is, would you? She's not in her room." He scratched his head as I opened my back door, where a figure of a human could be seen, perfectly content. "Oh, well that explains it."

As if on cue, Ratchet came to the driveway and his holoform appeared.

"What is it, Ironhide? What's wrong with Mel?" he said flatly.

"Mel?" Will sounded fuddled.

"She fell on her knees yesterday, there may be injury. Ratchet should check them." I said as Ratchet nodded and I activated my holoform as well. Just as we got inside my alt form, Mel started to move.

I was constantly trying to understand human customs. They weren't really different from our customs, though size did matter.

And I had been planning on how to rip Barricade's spark out, the moment I see him. Which brought me to the thought of Mel again.

She did say she didn't hate me anymore, but is this… kissing, part of human customs? Nobody seemed to mention it, so I didn't bring it up. I've seen Will and Sarah kiss before, but they're spark-mated. I wasn't spark-mated and nor was Mel, of my knowledge.

Whatever the custom had meant, it made my spark flutter oddly. I only felt this kind of fluttering when I was with Chromia, millenias ago. Could this mean something?

Mel started to shake in her sleep and sweat incredibly. I felt disgusted at her ruining my interior with her bodily fluids, but I didn't feel at ease either.

"Help!" She shrieked, which made Ratchet, Will and myself flinch. "No! Let me go! Ironhide, help me!" Mel screamed. All of us stared at her. Just as I brought my look up, I saw Ratchet and Will staring at me. I stared at them and then at Mel. She had a frown on her face and sweat dripping from her forehead.

She started to kick and bash with her hands everywhere.

"Heart rate drastically increasing." Ratchet commented. "Hold her limbs, tightly."

"She's having a nightmare." Will gasped.

"Ironhide!" Mel resounded. My spark skipped a beat. She was in trouble, and I could not help her.

"Well, slag it, help her!" He yelled at me.

"Frag me if I know how!" I barked as Mel started to fuss. Ratchet and Will held her legs and arms pinned on to the seat. She could hurt herself without really knowing it. I came close to her and she opened her eyes. I jerked back, but she closed them again.

She began to simmer down and stop kicking and bashing with her hands. She had a smile on her face now.

"Ron… you came for me." She softly said. I could fell Ratchet and Will's looks scanning me.

"Heart rate stabilized. Let her go, men." Ratchet said as we let go of her hands and legs. She grinned in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming, I'm guessing she like it a lot.

"Wake up…" I said. She didn't, but her grin was now a smile. "Wake up." I was losing my patience by the astro-second. "Wake up, frag-nabbit!"

And when she did, all hell broke loose.

**Heh, makes me wonder what's going to happen! It's been a long wait guys, I know, but this week I had a lot of exams. I love to keep you guys entertained and I really am happy you like this fic. You know, Ironhide CAN talk without his radio, but I think this is going to be so much more fun. And harder for me to write. Please, R+R, because it means the world to me. And this chapter is close to 4.000 words, so this a little extra for you amazing reviewers, followers and favers. **

**Songs used here: Final countdown - Europe**

**Complicated – Avril Lavigne**

**Got Your Back – T.I. ft. Keri Hilson **

**My Mom - Eminem**


	12. Muscles of Steel

**Thanks guys for the reviews!**

**You know, when Mel wakes up, she can't really see straight. Everything's very blurry, until her eyes adjust. Because, I have the same problem. I can't 'see' for like a minute, but then it all gets into place and I have my vision back. Same here with Mel.**

**Melissa's POV**

What was with that voice, anyway?

I opened my eyes, but three figures were near my face. Invasion of privacy, much? My heart skipped a beat as, well not seeing anything but three figures in front of you is freaky, I started bashing my hands and kicking with my legs at them. I felt seatbelts restraining me, clicking into place. However, I didn't stop fighting, after that nightmare I had, I still felt adrenaline flowing in my veins.

"No need to be afraid, you're safe." I heard… Ratchet's voice? Definitely his voice. I simmered down a bit.

"Melissa stop." I heard my Uncle's voice. My vision was sharpening by the second. "Ron's here." He said. That stopped me. I looked at the three faces. Uncle, Ratchet and Ron were inside Ironhide.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet said looking at me, though I could _feel_ being scanned. Weird.

"Yeah… fine." I said. "Ironhide, will you please… let go of me, I can't… breathe." I struggled. Jeez, why'd he have to tighten them so much?

He put the seatbelts into place and then Uncle stepped forward, chuckling, "Mel, did you know you talk in your sleep?" I shook my head. I gave him a confused look. He started to explain, "You were screaming Ironhide's name. I think you scared him." He burst out laughing. I didn't find anything amusing here.

"Ironhide is not scared of anything." Ron glared at my uncle, shutting him up immediately. I started to move from the seat, but as it was early in the morning, the rays went through the windows, giving light inside the truck. It also went over my skin, which was shining from sweat. It's just fine and dandy, I talk in my sleep. Just great. And I sweat in my sleep. God bless me.

"Can I go and take a shower?" I got up from the seat and made my way out of the truck. I went pass Ron and Ratchet and straight into the house. I strapped my clothing off me and went into the shower, immediately relaxing at the feeling of warm water on my skin.

I finished with the shower and put clean clothes on. For the life of me, I couldn't remember which day it was today. And I couldn't get Ron off my mind. Why did I have that dream? Sure it was amazing, but still… it's bothering me. What part of my mind was making that illusion?

And more important, what part of my mind _wanted _it to happen?

As I got in my room, I lay on my bed. I looked at the ceiling. What was I to do now?

A sudden knock on the door made me jump a bit and stand up from my bed.

"Come in." I said. Well, whoever they were, they were kind enough to knock, instead to barge in. A figure of Ron stood by the doorway. "Hey, Ron. What's up?" I played it cool.

"Your uncle sent me here. He has a proposal for you downstairs." He said, ever so formal, and opened the door fully. I stood up. He stared at me, those blue eyes scanning me.

"What?" I said, staring back. He motioned with his head to go downstairs and I complied. As we got downstairs I saw my uncle talking to Optimus. Great, three aliens in my yard. But they didn't look that alien. I mean, they looked like normal cars, except for the fact, you know, they talk. But that's so cool!

"Hello Optimus." I bowed my head and he did likewise. "Why'd I have to come down?" I asked my uncle.

"Well Mel, since you were… attacked, Optimus here, Ron and I thought about giving you martial art lessons."

"Though, she is a natural at self-defense." Ron smirked. I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't hide my smile.

"Why don't just assign me to a nearby karate class or something?" I asked.

"Because, Ron here, volunteered to teach you." Uncle said and I stared at him. I looked at Ron, who was being excited.

"I didn't know you did martial arts." I said, looking at Ron.

"I do much more than that." He snorted, straightening himself.

"You will start when you are ready, though within this week would be a good start." Optimus said and looked at Ron. I tracked his look and Ron nodded at him. It was like they were talking, but telepathically talking. Or so it seemed.

"We start on Monday, 06:00 hours." Ron stated.

"What?! I'm not going to get up that early, are you crazy! I just finished high-school! I want to sleep longer!" I whined, and my uncle chuckled.

"Sorry Mel, no such thing is going to happen." Uncle said. This was a lost battle.

"Uncle Will, what day is it today?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Sunday." He flatly said.

"What! Oh dear, I'm missing so much. I'll get my clothes ready for tomorrow, I'm off to sleep." I said going inside the house, only to be stopped by my Uncle's voice.

"Mel, it's about 8 a.m. now, why are you going to sleep?"

"I should just get ready for tomorrow. I have a feeling Ron's going to give me a hell of a time." I said and entered the house, going straight into my room and onto the bed. Oh my sweet bed. I could still hear their laughter from my previous sentence.

I didn't know how I was woken up, I guess I fully slept, because when I woke up, my clock said it was about 5 p.m. wow, I slept that long. And I didn't have a nightmare. Nothing.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I waited for a minute or two and then got up. What was I to do now? I got sneakers out of my closet and some clothes for me to train in.

I actually missed running. Volleyball. Something I was good at. I put the folded clothing on the side of my bed. My stomach growled. Well I guess I better eat. I came downstairs, where Sarah was feeding Annabelle. Though there were lunch leftovers, which she saved for me, so I just put them on a plate and into the microwave.

After the meal was heated, I gleefully took the plate and ate. Ten minutes later, I had a full stomach and I was, believe it or not, sleepy again. I yawned and went back into my room, thanking Sarah for the wonderful meal. As I got in my bed again, I couldn't help but feel excited.

Who knew what Ron was good at? He was buff and all. He had a talking truck. He did martial arts. Probably even mastered them. I don't really know his place in the military, but something tells me I'm going to find out real soon.

I failed to sleep and for the last time, turned to my bedside table clock. It was around two in the morning. I sighed and got off my bed. It was very cold and looked out the window. It was snowing again. I smiled. The truck had been covered. But I am bored and cold.

Should I harass it? I mean, should I bother it? Maybe he's sleeping. I seriously have to call HIM a HE. Not an IT. It's _a living being, Mel. Believe it or not, he is, so start addressing him like one._

I sighed and slumped back into my warm bed. I thanked God I managed to sleep.

**Early in the morning…**

"Get up." I heard as the cover had been thrown off me. I groaned, I hated when someone took the warm cover from me. "Hurry, get dressed." A gruff voice said. I could tell he was eager to start. I, on the other hand, not so much anymore.

"Well, I'm definitely not going to get dressed in front of you, so scat." I said as I picked up my stuff, that flew from the bed and onto the ground. Ron left the premises and I dressed myself in a black track suit and went downstairs, picking my hair up in a pony tail. Though pony tails suited me extremely good. Some in my older class actually said I look better with my pony tail on. It made my face look more beautiful.

And the track suit went perfectly down my lean figure. Just as I finished picking up my hair, I saw the door was open and in front of the door was the truck. I hurried up and went outside the house in a jog, and got in the truck. Jogging felt good.

"Ready for your first try?" Ron teased.

"Can't wait…" I said sarcastically. I looked out the window, and in about an hour we were at the base. I was 'resting my eyes', and because of that, I got shaken by Ron every once in a while.

"Don't sleep." He commanded.

"I'm not sleeping." I groaned, turning my back against him, so I could get away from him.

Ironhide got us in the main hangar, and I could immediately see a huge blue mat, like a sparring mat, on the ground. After Ironhide stopped driving, Ron and I got out. I saw my Uncle and Sergeant Epps with him. I waved at them and they slowly started to make their way towards us. Soon, I saw the motorbikes and waved at them. They flickered their headlights in greeting.

They were polite. Which is quite weird. Which brings me to the question, what are they doing here? I mean, on Earth? I'll have to ask Ron later.

"Hey Melissa!" I heard a voice calling me and as I turned around I saw Nicole next to Bumblebee.

"Hey Nicole. What's up? How's Bumblebee doing?" I smiled as I approached her.

"Oh nothing much. Bee's doing great, though he's excited about something. Won't tell me what, though. I guess we're about to find out."

"_You got that right, ma'am." _'Bee' said and Nicole chuckled. Nicole walked away somewhere and Bee followed behind her like a puppy. It was very funny to see wherever Nicole went, Bee would follow her. But I found it, above all, cute.

Maybe Ironhide would follow me? I turned to the truck. No way. I just _don't _see him as a puppy. I just _don't._

"Ready?" Ron came out of nowhere. I nodded and we settled on the blue mat. I saw some other cars here as well, standing around the mat. They weren't that close, but they looked interested in what Ron was going to teach me.

Ron and I got to the center of the mat and I tried some kind of fighting stance.

"Warm up, then we'll start." He said and I stopped with the jumping around and started twirling my neck, arms, hips, legs, and leg joints. After ten minutes I was fully warmed up and looked at Ron, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Is it normal for human bones to crack like that?" He asked, eyeing me up carefully.

"Yeah, it's actually really… wait, did you say human?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's start." He said, evading my question. Men.

He took of his jacket and his muscles were almost _ripping_ through the shirt. Damn that's… hot. I mentally slapped myself and approached him. He looked at me warily. I touched his bicep. It's was hard as a rock.

"Muscles of steel, eh?" I said, poking it one last time and taking a step back.

"Show me your fighting stance." He commanded. I folded my hands in a fist, holding them close to my face and putting my left foot in front of the right one.

"Excellent." He said, but lowered my hands down a bit. They tingled. "Attack is the best defense. You need to coordinate your attacks and always shield your face. It's the most vulnerable part of the body, next to the plexus, knees, under abdomen…"

"I get it." I said.

"You don't, so don't interrupt." He said. I snorted and rolled my eyes. He was going to give me a hell of a time.

"Anyway, always keep track of where you position your feet. It's crucial that you stand conversely to your opponent." He motioned his stance, and I had to move conversely to it. "Good. Now," he stood straight, but put a hand in front of him, its palm facing me. "Punch here." He said.

I took my fighting stance and punched with my right fist. His hand didn't even move on impact.

"Too weak, try harder." He said, but I heard snickering on my left. Skids and Mudflap snickered at me. I grew irritated. I punched again, venting slightly.

"Harder. Use more force." He said. I punched much harder. I heard muffled laughter now.

"Good, but not good enough. At least you managed to _hit_ your opponent." He shot the Skids and Muddy angry looks. They immediately stopped laughing and backed up.

"Can you dodge?" He said. Just as I looked at him, I saw a fist coming my way. I crouched immediately, out of reflex. "Excellent. You have a natural fighting stance for someone how hadn't fought in their life. Good reflexes, as well." He said and I smiled, I felt very flattered. Funny how I didn't blush. "Let us show you how it's done." He said.

Us?

Out of nowhere, Nicole appeared and she patted my shoulder. I got off the mat with her and stood by Bumblebee. The door opened itself and a tall, blonde man came out of it.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, looking from the man to Nicole.

"Don't you recognize him? It's Bee." She moved to kiss him on the lips. I shot my brows up. Okaaay…

'Bee' got on the mat and folded his sleeves and took a fighting stance.

"_Check on the rep, yep, second to none." _The radio said and Nicole grinned. We sat on Bumblebee's hood. He didn't mind me sitting at all. His hood was warm.

The blonde man started jumping around, putting his hands near his face and punching in the air. Ron readied himself as well and it was like a bell rang, for Round One to begin.

"Just don't hurt him!" Nicole yelled at Ron. He made a gesture 'I'm not promising anything.".

"Do you think he's going to hurt him?" I asked Nicole.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't like my Bee to get hurt."

"Who do you think will win?" Ron and Bee start to fight, Ron manages to lay a few hits on Bee's abdomen, which causes him to wince.

"Ron definitely." She said without thinking.

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you know anything about the guy? He's, like, 100 kilos of _pure _muscle. He'll kick everyone in the ass before they even knew it." She said.

"How'd you know so much about them?" I asked as Ron managed to tackle Bee to the ground.

"I'll tell you another time. The story is too long." She smiled/

"You got it." I smiled back.

"Ow." Bee said as he was pinned to the ground. "Okay, Hide, you win.' He confessed.

Ron had a small grin of victory on his face over his younger opponent.

"Good one, Ron." I said. He didn't even seem to break a sweat.

"That ain't nothing, you should see a real fight, this was light sparring." He said. I dead-panned.

_Light sparring? It looked pretty vicious to me. Then again, I hadn't fought or seen a real fight for the life of me._

"When's the next training?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Same time. Same place." He said.

"Oh come on, Ron pleaseee, can we do it later? It's too early!" I whined.

"You need to toughen up then. Tomorrow, same time, same place, we practice attacking." And with that, he turned around, leaving me alone.

Well, that's just great.

I got to Ironhide, I wanted to sit down and review the moves Ron pounced at Bee. Wasn't quite sure why, but I wanted to talk to Ironhide.

"Did you see that, Ironhide? Ron's really good at what he does." I put my feet on the dash. I felt very comfortable here and carefree. I just hoped Ironhide didn't mind my feet on his dash.

"_Oh yeah…" _The radio sang Chris Brown's song.

"You know what, Ironhide? Can I ask you a question?" I said, taking my feet off the dash and sitting on the huge leather seat Indian style. "Why are you on planet Earth and where do you come from?"

"_That was… two questions… not one…" _the radio said.

"Alright, Mr. Smart-ass. Answer at least one of them." I smiled. Just imagine the fun, talking to your truck.

"_We lost something… we came… to find it but… it's destroyed… no point in… going back." _The radio responded. It took me a while to understand, between all the static in trying to make a sentence using different radio stations.

"So you're stuck here? Jeez…" I sighed. I felt a bit bad for them.

"_Ya got that right, sista." _

"But, I can see you're hanging on." I leaned on the seats. Something magically reminded me, "So why won't Uncle tell me who you really are? I mean, Nicole and Sam know, the whole base does. I feel stupid, to be honest. Being left out." I confessed.

"_Your father's only looking out for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt." _A quote resounded, though I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be my Uncle. My chest tightened a bit.

"Get hurt by what?" I asked, though I had a pretty clear image of red lights in my head.

"_You'll find out .. one way or another.." _A woman's voice said and then it turned on the famous song, and the radio turned off.

"But, I want to find out now." I leaned on the seats, sighing. Ironhide knew better than to reply. I looked through the window. Soldiers ducking and carrying their weapons, running around doing drills.

Which gave me an idea.

What if I became a soldier? I'd have better training, spend time with my Uncle more and maybe find out about the 'whole truth'? It could have benefits. I'd work out all the time, get my physique up and boost up my stamina and morale. I'd be tougher and stronger…

"_No." _The radio turned on.

"What?"

"_You will not… join the army." _Ironhide said.

"Where'd you get that?"

"_When I see your face…" _it blasted a song. I blushed. Well great, my face could give away everything. I snorted and crossed my arms. I looked out the window again. Same scene, soldiers running. I missed running. I missed action. Things were pretty cool now. And I felt bored.

I got out of the truck unannounced and started to walk across the hangar. I found the motorbikes, they didn't seem to be doing much.

"Hey, there. I'm Melissa, I'm Captain Lennox's nie-"

"We know who you are." A female voice said and I couldn't make out which of the three motorbikes in front of me said it. "We were briefed before your arrival."

"May I know your names?" Sure I heard some of the names, but didn't really connect them.

"I'm Elita-One, but you can call me Elita." The purple one stepped in, almost leaning on its front tire, as in bowing.

"I'm Chromia, also known as Mia, at times." She was the first one to talk to me. She 'bowed' as well and returned to her previous parking place, right in front of me.

"I am Arcee, if we become good friends, you can call me Cee." She dimly flickered her headlight as in a wink. I smiled at the three motorbikes.

"So are you three sisters?" I fished. I didn't know anything about motorbikes, but wherever the trio went, they went together. Which would only lead me to assume…

"Yes. We are sisters, also known as the Arcee twins." Elita said.

"Though why Arcee, I'd never know." Chromia resounded.

"Got me wondering, too." Arcee said.

"So who named you the 'Arcee twins'?" I asked, as I crouched and then sat on my butt, clearly wanting to talk to them. They seemed interested in talking to me.

"Your uncle did." Arcee stepped in, rolling to get to my side. "When we were on our first mission in Shanghai." That ringed a bell. "Your uncle notified us of a target that was headed our way."

"We managed to throw _it_ off route, and then Sideswipe came and took care of _it_." Chromia said, clearly disgusted in whatever _it _was.

"But where do you come from?" I started to feel like I was interrogating them.

"We'd love to tell you all about us." Arcee spoke.

"But we cannot tell you more than you possibly need to know." Elita said and the trio retracted. "Optimus's orders." She finished.

"Thanks, anyway, I'd really like to learn more about you. You seem very interesting." I smiled.

"Oh we are." Chromia said. "In time, you'll see." She said, with that, we finished our conversation. I bade them goodbye as I turned around to the entrance of the hangar, which didn't have doors. It was a clear view to the sky.

It started to dusk. I yawned. I went towards Ironhide and moving past him to get to the passenger door, I patted his hood.

"Ready to go home, big guy?"

**I'm running out of muse! Help! Any ideas, questions something! *feels miserable* XD**

**No seriously, recommend what you'd like to see etc. :D**

**R+R**


	13. Snow Fight

**Rating was changed to M: because of the swear words. That's my reason. :D**

**Brilliant ideas guys! I really was surprised by the amount of ideas that you guys put in your reviews! And I loved every single one of them.**

**Just **_**please don't be like gaaah u used his/her idea, not mineeeee!**_

_**Okay, just don't. **_**You have been warned.**

**The reason why it's a 'late' update, it's because I had to study like pit, and I proudly say, that I have finished the first semester with all A's! And I had to rewrite this like…. 5 times… hell.**

**Note please: I'm not very familiar with the US cultures, since I'm not from the US, Serbia to be exact, so we don't have some holidays and such. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**Aaaand (Oh God make her stop, so we can read the chapters!) I won't be available (or online, if you will) because I'm travelling for 15 days… so no internet, no updates, but! BUT… I am going to post 2 chapter so you'll be entertained for the next 20 minutes, or so.**

**Now, you may continue:**

The ride home had mostly consisted of Uncle's sleeping in the back of Ironhide. And Ron's interrogation of what I've learned today. It had been… not quiet, 'cause after Ron's yelling at me of not paying much attention and my temper yelling back at him, Uncle had to step in. He wasn't _really _yelling at me, just scolding me. I didn't back down, I talked back. But it was enough to wake up Uncle from his sleep.

After he gave us, well, mostly me, a good lesson, he lay back on the seat. But I was smiling the whole time. I looked at Ron. He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing. And when he looked at me, we both laughed so hard, I thought even Ironhide shared a good laugh. Uncle wrapped his arms around his head and groaned in the back, making us laugh even more.

"You're lucky Ironhide's a sentient being, otherwise we would've crashed into something by now." I said, giggling. Ron smiled, but soon returned to his old self, gruff and buff as always. We got home and Uncle was muttering about not getting enough sleep when he really needed it, while Ron and I just got out of Ironhide.

It was freakin' cold outside and it was dark. I yawned and got inside the house, making my way through the snow on the ground. And it was still snowing.

As I got inside the house, the first thing that greeted me was the warmth, and then the delicious smell of Sarah's cooking. I inhaled the smell and took off my jacket. I slowly took off my sneakers and sat on the table, where everything had already been set up.

A delicious soup, some chicken and an hour later, I felt like I was going to burst. Sarah's cooking is excellent. My stomach bloated a bit, from eating too much, so I got in my room slowly and closed the door behind me. I looked around and plopped on my bed, closing my eyes.

I think a good half an hour passed, but I couldn't sleep. I got off the bed and got to the window and looked out.

I sighed at the thought and leaned my elbows on the window pane. I put my head in my hands and looked out at the sky. Dark and starry, beautiful, but cold. I felt emptiness inside me. I could feel my lips trembling again. I missed them.

My parents were in my head always. I bowed my head down as a tear formed and fell on the ground. I tracked it and then I saw Ironhide in the driveway. Had I not known better, I would have thought he was just an ordinary truck, which at first I did.

I took my robe and put on my boots, though I was still in my training suit. I snuck downstairs and exited the house quietly.

I made my way through the ever growing amount of snow. Ironhide seemed to never sleep. He opened his back door for me and I got in. His cab was always warm and somehow, I felt another tear slip my eye without me even knowing it. I just felt it on my cheek. I wiped it away with my hand and sniffed.

It was damn cold outside.

"Hey, Ironhide, hope I'm not interrupting… something?" I sheepishly said. Because I seriously didn't know what I could interrupt.

"_Naw, ma darlin'… what's with the crocodile tears?" _An old lady's voice said through the radio.

"Oh… you know." I said as I sniffed.

"_Parents?" _

I nodded in response and covered my eyes. "Please, don't call Ron. I need to stop with this."

"_A fresh wound caused by... won't heal on its own." _He switched between science channels.

"Right, and everyone says 'time will heal'. Well, guess what! I doesn't!" I whined.

"_It's too early to tell."_ He replied in a quiet tone. Faces of my parents rattled around my head, appearing behind the eyelids of my closed eyes. If I open my eyes, my vision would be blurry and my eyes would sting, if I don't, just more tears are going to form and that won't make anything easier.

"Say Ironhide, do you have tissues?" I asked. After replaying it in my mind, I wanted to laugh. I did chuckle, but you know… these things are hard. A click towards the front of the vehicle got my attention. The compartment right in front of the passenger seat clicked open. I moved my way towards the front and opened it. I found a box of unused tissues.

Sarah must've bought them.

I got tissue after tissue out, not being able to stop myself. Maybe if I cried it out, it'd hurt less. Except it didn't. My nose was going numb and I could feel my eyes being red and swollen. I don't know where all the tissues went, but after my throwing around, I mentally promised to definitely clean his cab for Christmas.

"The things you go through for me…" I mumbled. "Why does this happen to me?" I blew my nose. "Everything is just so hard, I don't know if… if I did, maybe I'd be with them in heaven…"

"_NONSENSE!"_ The radio blasted almost immediately, catching me off guard and making me flinch. As much as I wanted to yell at him, he was right. I couldn't…

"Sorry… it's the influence of tears, right now. Just… why meee?!" I moaned and cried some more, until my head began to hurt and my chest with it. Ironhide played a song.

"_I know sometimes, things may not always make sense to you, right now. But hey, what daddy always tell you? Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip. What you crying about? You got me."_

I knew which song that was, half of the world did. I don't know why, but he chose these songs so perfectly, it made me cry even more. I whined and dug my face into my hands and sobbed.

"_I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad – I can see you sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh. I can see it in your eyes, deep inside, you wanna cry, 'cause you're scared - Daddy's with you in your prayers, no more crying, wipe them tears, daddy's here, no more nightmares. We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it."_

I sniffed and got in the drivers' seat. I sniffed and wiped my eyes again. I think he tried to comfort me, but got the opposite effect. "Ironhide, I know you're trying to comfort me-"

"_It seems the harder that I try to do it, the more it backfires on me."_

I put my hands on the lower part of the steering wheel. I slid my hand across the horn buttons and soon, the whole wheel was on my face. I leaned against it. I couldn't stop myself, this was too much and as much as he wanted to make it easier for me, it didn't help at all.

"_Now, hush little baby, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya, through the night."_

I managed to make a weak smile. He was referring 'daddy' to himself. I got my face off the steering wheel. The seat lowered itself, so that it was in a bed-like position.

"_I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why, we feel how we feel inside. It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby, but I promise, momma's gon' be alright."_

"Thanks Ironhide... It means a lot to me. I guess I just needed to hear it." I petted the seats and the air conditioning turned on, keeping me warm inside. I lay on the seats. I wiped my eyes feverously as they started to sting bad. I didn't know these seats were so comfortable.

"_And if you ask me too, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. Imma give you the world, Imma buy a diamond ring for you, I would sing for you, I'd do anything for you so I could see you smile_. "

I don't know if Ironhide really meant it, but next thing I knew, I kissed the top of the seat, and I muttered a 'thanks' again, before I went to sleep. For someone made of metal, he was very comforting.

This was just another night I managed to cry myself to sleep.

**Next day…**

I woke up, though I felt like I was crying the whole night. Maybe because I did. I remember falling asleep inside of Ironhide. Which sounded really weird, but I guess I had to get used to such speech, no matter how weird it sounded.

It seemed that Ironhide had been awake, because when I stood up from the seat, he greeted me with a 'Good morning' from the radio. I groaned in response, my head was dizzy. My vision cleared and I looked at the display on the dash. It was 10 a.m., December 25th.

Wait a second… wasn't I supposed to be in training right now? And isn't today Christmas?

I opened the door and got out of the truck. It wasn't snowing, but it was cold. Whatever the reason, I was feeling mischievous today. As I made my way through the unclear path of snow, I got inside the house.

I could hear Uncle Will and Aunt Sarah playing with Annabelle upstairs in Annabelle's room. I got in mine and dressed into different clothes. I put on my thick leggings, a jumper and I packed myself with gloves, a scarf and a hat. I peeked into Belle's room and said to Uncle Will and Sarah that I would be playing in the snow.

I got downstairs and out of the house. I was very excited! My favorite season!

The whiteness outside was blinding my eyes, but they adjusted quite quickly. Anyways, I took the snow from the ground and started forming snowballs. It was the perfect kind of snow, the one that won't fall apart while shaping it, which is good. I had a snowball in my hand, but what should I use as a target? I looked around and the first thing I spotted here was Ironhide. Though I doubt he'd like to be used as target practice. And I can just _see _him chasing me down the street for throwing a snowball at him.

Not a chance I was willing to take.

I threw the snowball from one hand onto the other and spotted a tree in the front yard. It had a huge tree trunk and barely any leaves left, so it was perfect for target practice. I took a couple of steps back and took a shot.

Score!

I over-exaggerated as I jumped in the air and started wooing all over the yard. I ran around crazily, just for the love of the season. Well rested and happiness are some things I wasn't going to let go any time soon. I took more snow from the ground and made a couple of snowballs, only this time, I went around fifteen meters away from the tree, which was quite a distance.

The two snowballs I threw first, were completely off course, but the third one hit the branches. Not much of a victory, but heh, not that I cared anyway.

"Remind me to never trust my life in your aim." Ron's voice said from behind me. When I turned around, I saw him leaning on the truck.

"Hey, you." I squinted for fun.

"What are you doing anyway?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I tried hitting the tree with a snowball, but I found a new target."

"Oh yeah? What?" he crossed his arms.

"Better say who, 'cuz it's you!" I whirred my hand and took a shot with my snowball. He evaded it almost absent-mindedly. The snowball hit Ironhide's window. Not my intention. I just hope he won't eat me for that.

"Predictable." He commented and I rolled my eyes. I bent down and started gathering snow. Soon, I was snow fighting with Ron. He managed to hit me almost every time, but me? I couldn't hit him for the life of me. I started running away from him to hide behind the tree. "Ah, you challenge my Mel catching abilities? Challenge accepted."

He said it in a way that made me bend over laughing. Just as I bended I found another opportunity to gather snow. I made a snowball and waited for the perfect moment to throw it at him. We've been circling around that tree and when I moved away from it, I saw the opportunity to hit him. I was still laughing.

Just as he turned his head in my direction, he saw the snowball heading for his head and he ducked so quickly, I thought it looked un-human. He shot me a look and then he smirked. I backed up and he moved away from the tree, forming another snowball. His snowballs were at least twice the size than my own.

"No fair, Ron! You have the advantage here!" I whined.

"How's that?" He crossed his arms. The snowball was in his hand, and I really wondered how'd he manage to hold it, like it didn't freeze his hand at all.

"Uh, you're more skilled? You're stronger?" I fished.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Though, he did smile. "You have ten seconds to seek cover." He smirked. "One…"

I looked at my options. "Two…" I didn't have many, anyway. "Three…" I couldn't reach the house in seven seconds. "Four…" No matter how fast I sprinted. "Five…" The tree had already been used and, "Six…" Wouldn't provide much cover. "Seven…" Leaving me with Ironhide. "Eight…" Well, two seconds are all I need, I'm standing next to him. "Nine…" I opened the passenger door and got in. Just as he said "Ten." I had already been in the truck, safely away from him.

I struck my tongue out at him. He made fake shocked face, until that is, Ironhide burst the door open and lowered himself. I'm guessing he didn't want me to have the upper hand. I had to exit the truck, but as I tried to leave, my foot got caught up in a mechanism between the door and the seat, and I was about to fall flat on my face on the ground. That is, until Ron stood between the ground and well… me. I flung my arms in front of me, which managed to catch Ron's immensely huge shoulders.

Thanks to gravity, while I was falling, our cheeks brushed against each other, causing mine to blare with heat. He put his hands on my waist and got me out of the truck and onto the ground safely. I must have been shaking, because he stood perfectly still.

My arms were still around his, as his were around my waist. I think this looked like a romantic movie or such.

I gazed at him, and before I knew it, everything became so blurry, because, next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Ron was above me, smirking evilly. It was a good idea I had my hat on me, otherwise Uncle would kick Ron's butt if he saw me on the snow and Ron not helping me get up.

"What was that for?" I whined.

"Just 'cause." He smiled one of his grins. I gazed upon him. My hormones were starting to react again. I desperately wanted to kiss him. _Damn you, hormones! _I couldn't fight them, the sensation was so strong!

I motioned my index finger at him. He came closer. I motioned again. He came even closer, now, he was only inches from my face.

Our chests were almost touching themselves and there was a slight tingle. I chose to ignore it, and the distance between our faces was shortening. Our chest were touching as the tingle was stronger, and I felt it in my chest, in my heart. I felt it so much it started to sting, my whole body went through a kind of electric shock of some sort. My eyes closed themselves shut.

Ron jerked and the shock went away. I put my hand over my chest, heart, to be exact, and opened my eyes. I saw Ron did the same thing.

"You felt that?" I asked him. He nodded and seemed to look into the distance. He started to talk.

"I'll be taking… Ironhide, with me. Stay indoors, unless Uncle gives you permission to leave." He commanded and got into Ironhide. I wanted to retort, saying 'what, are you my guardian?', but then I remembered he really was. He sped off with Ironhide in the direction of the base, leaving me to get up and brush the snow from myself.

**Ironhide's POV**

After I gave Mel the fortune of having ten second to seek cover, I was surprised she didn't move until the 8th second. When she did she got directly into my alternate form, but I still refused to give her the benefit of it. I got by the passenger door and waited for her. She didn't come out, so I opened my door and leaned on my two wheels, making it easier for her to leave my alt mode.

She tried to exit, but stumbled. Out of reflex, I stood in her way and reached for her as she flung her arms around me. I had no other option, but to grab her by the waist and put her to the ground. She was shaking oddly, though most of it was from fear of falling. I looked at her, and all sign of fear vanished.

I swerved her and put her on the snow. I was now on top of her. I could feel her hormone levels rising through the scanning I was secretly performing on her. She motioned her index finger at me, as if telling me to come closer. I did, for I felt the excitement in my spark as well. She moved her finger again and I complied. Our chests leaned against each other and I could feel a tingle, of some sort. The tingle was getting stronger and I could feel it in my spark. It soon became a shock, of unknown source, and I jerked away.

My chest stopped paining as I looked over at Mel. She was holding her hand on her chest, as well.

"You felt that?" She said. _Of course, I felt it. In my spark. But why? _

I nodded and immediately opened an emergency link towards Ratchet.

"_**Ratchet, I need you to meet me on the outskirts of the base. Something happened."**_

"_**Ironhide, what happened? You life signal is perfectly fine."**_

"_**Frag Ratchet, I don't know what happened! Get your aft on these coordinates and hurry up!"**_

I closed the link and got into my alternate mode, extinguishing the holoform and driving towards the coordinates. The drive took a lot less than usual, as I was speeding through the limit.

Why did my spark tingle? Spark?! Even with Chromia, I didn't feel like this. What is going on with me?

I met with Ratchet as we both safely transformed into our normal selves.

"**Fraggit Ironhide, I was working! Next time you talk to me like that, you'll be your own medic. What happened? I sensed a panic note in your vocal-"**

"**Put a gear in it, Ratchet and listen up! Something's wrong with me. My inner frame. Fix it." **I commanded him. He found a rock foundation that looked somewhat similar to his medical berth on the base and he made me lay on it.

"**Fine. Open your chest plates, please." **I did as told and opened my chest plates. Ratchet dug into my inner frame and looked around. "**What seems to be the malfunction?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Did anything provoke it?"**

"**All that happened was that Mel and I were… exploring, the human precipitation on the Earth ground and… and…"**

"**And what?"**

"**Our chests touched." **

Ratchet looked around my spark chamber, opening it, and the blue light caressed his helm. He closed the spark chamber and I closed my chest plates.

"**Why? What's happening?" **I asked, the tension rising. I whirred my cannons as I stood up.

"**I can't fix this." **He sighed.

"**What do you mean 'you can't fix this'? You're Ratchet! You can fix anything!" **I grew angrier with every astro-second.

"**Ironhide, I **_**cannot**_** fix this." **He said it in a way that made me furious. I'm not a sparkling to be spoken to like that!

I couldn't hold my temper any longer, and I blasted from my cannon, making an enormous hole in the ground, though quite away from us.

"**It must be a spark glitch or something." **I muttered, feeling eased, but just a little.

"**Sparks don't glitch, dumbaft, there's nothing wrong with you." **Ratchet snorted. **"You can return to the Lennox family." **I turned around and transformed, **"And Ironhide?" **I turned around to face him. **"The soldiers in the base are 'decorating' it, in random circular objects. They will be dressed in regular clothing."**

"**Why am I supposed to know this?"**

"**A word of caution, is all."**

I snorted and turned around, returning to the Lennox family unit.

I still think it was a spark glitch.

**Melissa's POV**

During my time of playing around in the snow and all, I thought about what happened between me and Ron. I've never felt… electric shock. Could I have been electrocuted? Impossible, I had no electricity contact. This is all too weird. I saw Ron and his truck pulling into the driveway.

Uncle Will came out of the house, all dressed up. I looked at him, as he had a smile on his face. Clearly he was up to something. Maybe we were both feeling mischievous today?

"Mel, are you busy? I'm thinking of a surprise of Sarah and Annabelle."

"I'm in."

"Come on, you're going with Ron." He said and we both burst out laughing. It was like going by bus - going by Ironhide. Crazy.

I got inside the truck, in the passenger seat. Uncle stood by the door, and the window lowered itself on its own. Uncle leaned in and told me this.

"So here's the deal: Sarah loves the whole Christmas fest and all, so, instead of this year, where we were _supposed _to celebrate in our house, we're celebrating at the base. I hope you're okay with that, Mel?"

"Yeah, great!" I enthusiastically said.

"I'm going to give you some money, _you _are going to use it and yourself buy whatever you wish."

"Uncle Will, I can't use yo-"

"Nope, Mel, I don't wanna hear it."

"But, Uncle Will-"

"Think of it as if you're doing me a favor: I send you to buy Christmas presents."

"Well, it does sound better that way." I said, giving up.

"Good. I'm going to leave you with Ironhide and Ron. If you need any help with carrying things, you can call Ron." I looked at Ron. His 'muscles of steel' would come in handy.

"Cool." I said. Uncle smiled and nodded. I looked at the amount of money that he gave me, and boy. There was a _lot _of money. I guess military pays well. Ron was silent and shot me an occasional glance every now and then. Whatever his thoughts were, he was keeping them to myself. I saw the mall as Ron guided Ironhide to the parking lot.

We got to the parking lot of the mall and Ron parked Ironhide. I got out of the truck and Ron did likewise. Without a word, we got into the mall. I saw a couple of my friends from my ex high school sitting in the café inside. I waved at them and they waved back, but when they saw Ron behind me, their hands stopped and their eyes were all over him.

I looked behind me. Well, I'd be all over him. _Gah, what is it with me?! Stay focused, Melissa. I was here for… uh… _

"What are these 'Christmas presents'?" Ron said as he stood behind me. Oh, well that's what we're here for. We got on the escalator and ascended slowly.

"You seriously don't know what Christmas presents are? Ron, where do you come from? Every country has Christmas as a holiday." _I think_, is what left unspoken. Though I was pretty sure about that. He didn't respond, so I sighed. Who knows where he came from. As we got off the escalator we made our way towards the shops, which were half-empty, which was weird. Then again, this town didn't have that many people.

"First of all, Christmas is a holiday, usually people don't work on it, but I guess my Uncle has to celebrate it on the base." I started explaining.

"Which would mean Sarah and Annabelle will come too." He said.

"Yeah, so, Christmas was named after Christ's Mass, I think the birth of Jesus, though I doubt he was born on the 25th December." I said as we entered a nearby shop. Ron followed as I immediately looked through some clothing. I had ALWAYS been into Santa Girl dresses. Sparkly red with fluffy white soft cotton on the ends was beautiful, so I decided to look for myself.

I started to recall some of my history class from third grade high school.

"Christmas celebrates the feeling and thought of family and their reunification. It's a time for family to get together and celebrate just… being together." I said as I got to a rack of clothing and looked through it thoroughly, since I found what kind of dress I wanted.

"So what do these 'Christmas presents' do?" he asked. "And what are _you _doing?"

"I'm trying to find myself a dress, thank you very much." I wanted to say, _thank you very much, __**Sherlock**__, _though, I doubt he'd get it. Maybe he would, but that train was already long gone. "It's not the type of gift you bring, the type of gift is really immaterial, but yet, you still feel good for giving, and not for taking."

I found the dress I wanted, so I summed it up really fast. "It's all about the feeling of love and joy with the ones you love and care about. That's the biggest gift of all." I put the dress in front of myself and Ron saw it. Though I didn't really care if he did I knew this was the dress for me. "Wanna buy this for me? Here's the money, and there's the cash register." He groaned in response. I found it funny as I returned to looking over the racks.

There wasn't anything more of my interest, so this was a gift from my uncle to me. I got to the cash register and stood beside Ron, on his left. I saw that the shop assistant already made conversation with him.

"You have excellent choice, sir. Is this for your girlfriend?"

**Go on to the next chapter, it's the immediate continuation.**

**The song used here is by Eminem 'Mockingbird'. :D**


	14. He Kissed Her

**Immediate continuation! This chapter is shorter, since I cut them in two. There was a total of about 9.000 words, but, it's easier this way.**

**Please, continue ;)**

She asked, but then she noticed me and gave me a smile. I caught the 'your girlfriend' part and looked at Ron, who looked at me. We both shook our heads and said at the same time.

"No." We looked at each other again and the three of us started laughing a bit, before Ron paid the bill and gave me the bag. I took it and we exited the shop, going to the third level, where all the little elves and boxes and Santa's we're up. We got on the escalator and went up.

We got into many shops and every time, Ron had to carry bags. Poor Ron.

Not.

He's, I quote '100 kilos of pure muscle', so this must be nothing for him. Though there weren't many bags, he just put them all in his one hand. I bought Nicole, Sam, Sarah, Will little dancing Santa's, and Annabelle a fluffy red and green, with polka white dots, toy. It looked cute. I got Sergeant Epps a little elf and all the cars little Christmas tree air fresheners. I didn't know if some of them liked them or not, but I left no one ungifted.

As we made our way towards the exit, I saw these 'friends' of mine, though we were really acquaintances. We all chattered and stuff, though I didn't give much thought on my friendship with them.

They left the café as I opened the door and Ron and I got out. We were making our way towards Ironhide, when a yell turned me around.

"Melissa!" One of the girls said.

I turned quickly to Ron. "Ron, just follow my lead, okay?" I said. He nodded. He must have been used to this, being in the military and all.

"Uh, hi?" I said. I had no idea what her name was, though they didn't pay that much attention to me in high school anyway. Ron stood beside. I seriously need to ask him what his function in the military is.

"You remember us, right, best friend?" She nudged me and winked at Ron. I grew disgusted, but didn't show it. "It's me, Mariah!" She said, "This is Nadia and Eleanor!" She grinned and they all looked at Ron, almost wanting to eat him. "So who's this hot guy you got here?" she said in a voice that made me a bit… jealous, I guess?

"Um… this is Ron. He's my… um?"

"I am her guardian." He said in his deep voice. The girls wanted to die from happiness or whatever.

"So are you two like…" this 'Nadia' was pointing it out. I knew where this was headed. If I don't do something right now… I have to get them off my back.

"Like an 'item'?" Nadia finished. I looked at Ron, who looked at me fuddled.

"Like together?" 'Eleanor' said. They all moved closer to him. Okay, this is over the line. Was it because I was growing angrier or protective, whatever, but I _didn't_ _want _them around Ron. I mentally smirked.

"Yes, actually, we are." I put my arm around his waist. I wouldn't let them get the best of me.

"Oh?" They looked at me and then to Ron, not at all buying it.

I felt a warm, strong arm around my shoulders and I looked at Ron, he was smiling one of his grins at me. I wanted to melt, but I had to contain myself and play it cool.

"Yeah." I said, though the excitement was odd and yet, wonderful. I was under his left arm and I got closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"No way." They gaped. I rolled my eyes and wanted to move on, but at the same time didn't. "Prove it." They smirked. _Oh no. Oh my GOD. No. No. I won't kiss with Ron._

_I can't! He's my guardian!_ I felt my adrenaline kicking in.

"If you must." Ron said. I still had to keep it cool, so I didn't let my face fall. _Crap. Shit. Holy fucking shit. No. Ron, you can't. Heck, I can't._

My mind was screaming at me to stop with this. Ron turned around and put his hand on my cheek. I looked at him in the eyes. He winked at me with the eye the girls couldn't see. He wasn't really going to kiss me. Was he?

He leaned in closer and I could feel the girls gasping. Ron kissed my forehead, his warm lips against it. He put his forehead onto mine, as we gazed in each other's eyes. I smiled at him as he did the same to me. We stood there, the warmness caressing both our foreheads.

Oddly enough, I could _hear_ the truck purring with its engine. Was Ironhide actually _enjoying _this?

The girls talking broke up our moment.

"Uh huh, I see... you're uh… pretty close…"

"Guess, you're taken then…" They fell apart as we both looked at them, arms around each other.

"I'll see you later, Marquiza…" Nadia said. Marquiza? I'm Melissa, damn it!

They went away, their shoulders plopped down and continued talking about how I ended up with him. Yeah, I could hear them.

I sighed a relief sigh and moved my arm away from Ron. He did the same and we moved towards Ironhide. Ron out the bags in the back, as I patted Ironhide's fender and we both got into the seats and put the seatbelts on.

"Whew, that was close." I said.

"Very." He said as he put Ironhide in gear. I just realized he misjudged it. Whatever, _both things, _the kiss on the forehead and the girls practically drooling all over him, have been _very _close.

"You're really good at following leads."

"Thank you." He said. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks, though I think _you _overdid it."

"Me? They wanted proof so I gave them some."

"Right, use them as your excuse." I chuckled.

"Yeah? What would you do?" He said. The cab became silent for a few seconds.

It was a good question. What would I do?

"I think I would have done the same." I said and he motioned his shoulders as in saying, 'what else could I have done'. "So are we going to the base now?" I asked. He nodded. We we're driving for about half an hour, only with the radio turned on.

"If I may ask," he said all of a sudden, "Why does this 'holiday' or the one for 'New Year', have to have anything to do with an overweight elder with impossibly white chin hair and red clothing?"

I gaped at him, wide-eyed. I burst out laughing, bending over myself from laughter. After about half a minute of constant laughing, I managed to contain myself.

"Overweight elder? Chin hair? God, Ron, you make it sound like you're from another planet!" I started laughing again. He cleared his throat, which was a sigh for me to stop. I did as 'told' and explained it to him.

"It's got something to do with Saint Nicholas, thus the name Santa, as in Saint, Claus, as in Nicholas, Cholas, Claus. So you get-"

"Santa Claus." He said.

"Exactly." I saw the entrance of the base. The gate opened up and let us in. Ron drove to the main hangar, the one in the middle of the three, and we got in. When we did… boy, it was like a lightshow EVERYWHERE.

Red, green, blue, yellow, white, whatever color you want, it was there. It wasn't flashing or anything, but it was everywhere. Around the ceiling, the entrance… heck, it was around Sideswipe's park place.

I saw my Uncle and some soldiers. They noticed me and Ironhide, so when Ron parked Ironhide, in a designated park place, clearly restricted by little light wires, I ran out of the truck and leapt onto my uncle. I tackled him from the back, but I guess, military training and all, I found myself head over heels and my butt on the ground.

"Easy, Uncle Will, I was just playing." I said. He seemed to notice it was me and laughed. I laughed with him.

"Come on, Mel, get up." He handed a hand to me, which I took and got up. Ron came towards us with my bags in tow. He handed them to me and I silently said 'thanks'. He moved somewhere, leaving me with uncle.

"Uncle Will, where are we going to celebrate? Where is the Christmas tree?" I looked around, but didn't find any. He chuckled and motioned his hand to someone outside, as if to bring something in.

I turned around and found that beautiful flame decaled semi-truck hollering in a tree. Soldiers came over to the tree and started untying it, when they did, they hauled it away somewhere, to a far end of the huge hangar.

I just noticed it was beginning to dark. How long have I been in the mall?

"Okay, everyone, into the main room!" Uncle hollered throughout the whole base, and all of the soldiers, which I noticed were wearing regular clothes, moved in with all the alien cars.

I got in the main room and looked around. I still had my bags with me, so I started looking around for people to give the presents to. But then again, it would be better if I just lay them under the tree, that the soldiers were decorating. I took every box out, with a clear name tag on them, and put them under the tree. There were many presents there, so I didn't bother looking at them at all.

A pat on my arm turned me around. I saw Nicole all dressed up. We hugged and all and I just noticed, we had very similar dresses.

"Oh my God, I have the same dress!" I said. She grinned at me and laughed, I figured she was a Christmas person, too. "Is there some place I can change?" I asked. Sadly, she shook her head.

"No, you just have to change inside Ironhide." She chuckled. I shrugged and smiled at her, as I got my bag and made my way to Ironhide.

"Hey Ironhide, you wouldn't mind if I changed my clothes?"

"_Not at all." _The radio said. I got inside, but as black as the truck was, I thought the windows weren't very dim.

"Could you… um… darken the windows? If it's not too much to ask?" I sheepishly said. The windows went jet black and I thanked him. U took off my jacket, gloves, hat, scarf all of my clothes, except for my socks and undergarments. I examined the dress and I loved it. The cab was big enough for me to stand, leaning my legs on the seats a bit, so I got in the dress with next to no problem. It went wonderfully with my figure. For once, I was grateful to have a lean figure, because this dress looked perfect on me.

I got out of Ironhide and closed his door, then patted it. My jacket and all have been in his backseat and I just noticed I had been in white socks and I couldn't possibly go in boots. Nicole appeared by my side soon.

"Here, I got these on a sale, they'll… Oh my God, the dresses are perfect!" She said, grabbing my dress by the end and touching the material. "Ooh, it's good. Here take these." She took a box which contained two pairs of exactly the same Santa hats, and under them, white, sparkly high heels.

"Um… Nicole, this isn't really my thing." I said, though I did put the hat on, that was my thing. Heels, on other hand… not so much.

"I know, I know, they're not mine either, but Bee suggested it and I didn't want to be the only one wearing them… so these are like a present! From me to you!" She grinned. I 'aww'ed and we hugged. She was wearing sneakers and so we both got into Ironhide and changed our footwear. We took our socks off and put on the white, shiny, sparkly heels.

Honestly, when I stood out of Ironhide, I felt pleasurably weird. Whatever that meant. This was foreign to me, but it felt good. We looked at each other. We were both very nicely built, though I had more muscle on me, we were both, in the terms 'hot'. He smiled at each other.

We got each other by the hand. We looked like twins, for goodness sake.

Both of us were wearing the same red and fluffy white dresses, white high heels and red Santa hats, with a little fluff ball at the end. Nicole seemed to remember something.

"Bee!" She called to her guardian. The sound of screeching tires could be heard almost immediately, as Bumblebee sped off to us and drifted to a stop, ending with an engine rev. "Show off." She smiled at him. "I got this awesome make up in my bag, I'm going to put some on you…"

"I… don't really wear make-up." I shyly said.

"Don't worry, it's just one night, so we'll take it off later." She said as she started powdering and putting the mascara on my eyelashes. She was already dolled-up, which I failed to notice. So much for my artist eye. After an annoying 5 minutes of standing, he made me sit on Bumblebee's hood. For another 25 minutes she did my whole face and even perfumed me. Crazy Nicole. But she's grown on me, what can I say?

We got each other by the hand, again, and moved to the main room, with Bumblebee behind us. Bumblebee revved his engine _extremely _loud, making everyone cuss a bit and look I his direction. Nicole and I froze. Everyone had been looking at us. Nicole actually whacked his hood.

"You!" She barked. He backed up. This really pissed her off.

"_I'm sorry!" _His radio sang. The base laughed and Uncle came towards us.

"Wow, Mel, I didn't know you had it in you. You really look nice." He smiled. I smiled back and bowed my head. Nicole returned to me.

"Come on, let's open up the Christmas presents!"

"Let's go!" I enthusiastically said and we moved towards the presents and the Christmas tree. I saw three strange women standing near the tree, all in black leather suits. I moved towards them, while Nicole went wherever. "Hey, there! I'm Melissa, who are you?" I smiled.

"Don't you recognize us?" One of them asked. I shook my head and made an apologetic face.

"It's Elita-One, Chromia and Arcee?" Another said. That seemed to click. They were wearing shirts of the same color of their motorbike paint.

"But aren't you girls motorbikes?" I said, searching for them with my eyes.

"Yeah, but Ratchet made us holoforms, so that we could blend in with the humans." I think Arcee said it.

"Oh." I said. This would need a lot of thinking. Like, what are holoforms to begin with? All of a sudden, Ron came and stood next to… Chromia, I think it was. They moved some distance away.

"Everyone!" Nicole hollered, making everyone's heads turn. "I have a special surprise!" She said. I saw that the soldiers backed up. Arcee, Elita and I backed up as well, as miraculously, Chromia and Ron were deep into talk. By their faces, it was something serious. I think Ron was explaining her something.

Out of nowhere, Nicole appeared with a branch and some plant sticking at the end of it.

"Mistletoe!" She squealed, I grinned and the base laughed. Realization seemed to dawn, as I saw the mistletoe right above Ron and Mia.

Oh.

OH.

Oh, no. Why does everything just have to be so… complicated?!

"Come on guys, you know what to do." Someone said, though by the looks of it, he was smirking and he was lean and tall and muscular. I haven't seen him before, but he had a deep voice and short black hair, but not like Ron's. He had blue eyes, a silver jacket and jeans.

"Who's that?" I asked, forcefully smiling.

"Oh, that's Sideswipe. You can call him Sides." Elita said.

"If he gives you the permission to, though." Arcee chuckled.

"Come on, you two, we haven't got _all _day!" Nicole said, as she was bored of holding the branch.

Ron and Mia, looked at each other and shrugged. I could just lip read, 'this doesn't change anything' as she moved in and kissed him on the lips.

My heard sank. I felt ill. Was it… I felt something for him. Now, I couldn't deny it.

Was I in love?

I didn't get to answer my own question, as I silently looked their way, he stood still. He didn't kiss her back. Their kiss broke and I heard whistles and claps and I saw Ron looking at me. The soldiers scattered somewhere and nobody seemed to pay attention to us. Arcee and Elita-One left somewhere.

"Melissa…"

"Don't. Just, _don't_. I don't need your excuses." I put a hand in front of myself. I moved towards Ironhide.

"Do you really think I did this on purpose? They made me!"

"And you just couldn't say no, now, could you?" I glared at him as my vision blurred from the tears. I wouldn't let them fall.

"What is it with you? You sound like you actually care."

"Because I do!" I yelled at him, but it went unnoticed on the base. My tongue was quicker than my brain.

"Mel…" he softly said and took a step towards me.

"Leave me alone. I need to be alone." I took a step back, grabbing Ironhide's door opening thing. I couldn't even think straight, "Right now, I think I trust Ironhide more than I do you." I opened the door and looked at him once more, as tear escaped my eye, leaving a black trace of wet mascara on my cheek. What I just said, visibly hurt him. Maybe. I turned around too quickly to notice.

I got inside Ironhide and let the stream of a river fall from my eyes, onto my lap and dress.

"Oh, Ironhide…" I moaned. "I don't know how to react around him anymore… please, can you talk to me or something? I need someone to back me up." a purr of the engine told me to go on, that he was really listening. "It's Ron, Ironhide. One time we're having fun in the snow and laughing, and now, he's gone kissing with some alien holo-something motorbike human named Chromia! I don't know what to do!" I whined to him.

Ironhide is a great listener.

"Why me?! Why do I always have feelings for idiots!"

"_He asked you to stay, but you wouldn't listen. You left before he had the chance to say, the words that would mend, the thing that were broken. But now, it's far to late, you've gone away/"_

"No… it wasn't like that, and you know it." I told him.

"_Every night you cry yourself to sleep, think why does this happen to me, why does every moment have to be hard…"_

"I know, but… why did he do that? I thought he cared about me…" I cried some more. I got the tissues out of the compartment, but sat in the back.

"_Hard to believe it."_

"It doesn't matter, it's over."

"_It's not over tonight. Just him one more chance, he'll make it right. He may not make it through the night, he won't go home without you."_

"He can't go home without me, because he's my guardian." I retorted as I blew my red nose into a tissue.

"_Of all the things he felt, but never really shown."_

"Well, he's clearly shown it for her."

"_It's over between them… and now she knows it." _A radio station said.

"Fine, if you say so. But, I'm still going to be wary around him. I don't want to be-"

"_I don't want to be the broken-hearted girl…"_

I smiled despite myself, "Yeah, you're like a mind reader, you know that, Ironhide?"

A purr of the engine greeted me.

"Yeah… thanks big guys. I owe you one. You always manage to lighten up my day, no matter how ugly or sad it is."

"_Glad I could be of service." _The radio said as I yawned.

"Can you just please take me home? I… want to drink some tea. I'm… not feeling well." Ironhide turned his engine on as we moved out.

Life just sucks.

**Whew guys! I cut this chapter into two, so please, if there are some mistakes, or you can't understand things, please, tell me! Other than this, I'm travelling to Montenegro (in December, god, why thank you mom.) and I will have NO INTERNET, but I am BRINGING MY LAPTOP, just in case I get a sudden burst of inspiration. Not likely, but hey, I have your ideas. :D**

**I'll hear from you guys soon, I guess! I wish you Happy Holidays, make all your wishes come true, that you all be happy, receive wonderful reviews and write amazing stories! I hope that the next year is the year for improvement! :D**

**Oh FWI: the song here is by Maroon 5 'Won't Go Home Without You', though I remade it.**


	15. Prints in the Snow

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES! YAY!**

**I can't really believe it's 2013. I feel absolutely the same. If anything, I feel sorta… emptier. Dunno why tho. *shrugs***

**Thank you guys for the reviews! That was a kind of shock for Mel (I mean you're in love with someone and they go kissing with someone else :'( it's hard, if you know what I mean)**

**I found the time to reread and boy, I've got many mistakes. I admire you guys for understanding. My keyboard on my laptop is in good condition (sort of), though some of the buttons need more pressure on them to type. So a couple of words were missing (not many, but still), letters, punctuations etc. I'll reread my chapters from now on. (My laptop is like 5 years old –or is it 6?- let's just say I lost count, 'kay?)**

**If I find the time.**

**If you want to know what Mel looks like (or how I picture her), go to YouTube and type in this: **_**Dado Polumenta – Ti, ti, samo ti**_**. It's in Serbian, but that's not the point. The point is, the girl looks somewhat like Mel. I lack the skill of drawing humans, so on dA, I can't draw her. Maybe someone would? PM me if you want. :D I will post the link of the video on my profile as soon as I get some rest from my travel. **

**I want to give credit to Minimus Prime and Bee4ever for their amazing ideas, which I used here :D**

**Let's see something new and exciting:**

We did get out of the main room, but Ironhide didn't exit the hangar. Instead, he let me calm down and get the mascara ink off my face and I got out from his car. What was I to do? Ironhide silently exited the hangar and went in the direction of the third one.

I looked around. Hell, I'm going to exit the middle hangar. I don't care if it's effin' freezing outside.

I got outside, and to say effin' would be an understatement, it was well below -5 Celsius degrees. But I didn't care. I was hurt. I didn't care if it was freezing cold, or melting hot, I could care less.

As I walked towards the third hangar, my high held feet feeling the icy snow, I felt my fingers, both on my feet and hands, going numb, but I was too lost in thought to prevent it.

_Love didn't exist. It was just a wishful thought. _My heart retorted, but my mind continued_. It's useless, has no point in life…_

_For the ones who don't have it_, my heart silently spoke.

_Either way, have it or not, it's always going to hurt. Some people say life dies before love. Maybe with true love. Or love in any other way. _

_Too bad I wasn't going to experience it. At least, not with the one I'm in love with. _

Remember that talk I had with Ironhide, 'I don't wanna be the broken-hearted girl'? I feel _just _like that, right now. Everything sucks. But, I won't give up or give in to grief.

I entered the third hangar and hugged myself with my arms, trying to warm up myself. I kept looking at the floor until I found a sofa at the corner near the entrance. I sat on it and soon my finger regained their use and I crossed my legs. I looked like a little Santa with a dress, but I imagined myself with the same outfit for New Years!

I heard some slamming ahead of me. I looked up and saw Skids and Mudflap hitting each other with their doors. Those are going to leave scratches. Weird, no soldiers were here. I stood up and made my way towards the exit. I took a couple of steps, listening to the thuds my heels were making, but two unfamiliar faces stopped right in front of me.

"Dat 'er." One of the twin boys in front of me said. One had neon green decaled hair and the other one copper red. Very weird taste, if you ask me.

"Um, hi?" I said, flashing an awkward smile.

"Twa's 'bout time they brought 'er to da base." The red-haired one said. They were looking at each other.

"If ol' Hide saw 'er in dis, he'd blow a gasket or somethin'." the green-haired on said. I saw they were looking at what I was wearing.

"She practic'lly 'is femme already." They snickered and muffled their laughs.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back_. Who's Hide? And why would 'Hide' blow a gasket?_

"Don't ya know us?" the red-haired on said, talking fast.

"We's Skids 'n' Mudflap, femme!" Skids and Mudflap… oh the small cars!

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just, you know, didn't recognize you." I grinned at them, and they looked like they were going to melt. And just _how _was I supposed to recognize them? They looked like sixteen year olds. Maybe the military did enlist anyone these days.

I heard some weird clicks and whirrs and then a yell in some strange language. It was coming from a room inside the hangar.

"Lil' Mama, we's gon' go, see ya!" Skids said and they went somewhere running. I was struck by myself again, standing still. I saw the green and red cars roll out to the room, which had the strange noises coming from. I sighed and sat on the sofa again. Or maybe I should check out my presents and be with my family? The idea sounded more appealing and I stood up. Just as I started to walk, some weird noises caught my attention.

Some clicks and whirrs. They were vaguely familiar, but what followed next surprised me. I heard thrashing around, kicking, screeching metal and someone, though I think it was Ratchet's voice, telling someone to stop fighting.

"**Bolts for brains! Ya wouldn't ta know a 'Con if he stood in front of ya ugly face!"**

"**I'm ugly! We're twins ya stupid aft! We's da same!"** a lot of metal screeching could be heard and cries shortly followed.

Was someone in danger? I better get there!

I started jogging on my heels, though this time it was much harder than in my sleep and I wasn't really used to them, so I had to speed walk as fast as I could.

"**Don't make me weld your afts together!"** Ratchet's voice boomed throughout the room I was going to enter. What are afts? Which reminds me, what are femmes? I don't get it, nor do I have anyone to ask, for that matter.

I got behind a corner and saw that I was at the entrance of the room. Just as I walked in, my whole body froze.

A green and grey metallic looking thing fell in front of me, but not noticing me. My eyes grew wider, my heart quickened.

The green thing attacked a red thing. They were… robots.

A picture of red lights haunted my head. The rain returned, the pain just a memory, but not a distant one, at all. I remembered the disappearing cop and his robot car with red eyes. My head was dizzy. Ron's face appeared in my mind. I grew angrier. I couldn't withstand it anymore, I didn't want to stand it. I started going back, but stumbled on my feet. I was shaking my head furiously. Adrenaline was kicking in.

I landed on my butt with a thud, causing all of the robots in the room to look at me. There was a rally yellow robot, a neon yellow, silver, green, red, black and a flame decaled one. My heart wanted to stop from fear and terror.

"No, no, no, NO!" I quickly got to my feet, the heels somehow slid off, as I was running barefoot on the cold, hard metal, headed towards the exit.

"**Yaw, wait up, femme!"** I vaguely heard. I kept running and I got outside. I didn't know whether to scream for an attack or just scream. I ran in the direction of the main hangar, but didn't get to it in time.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled.

"**Hold on, Lil' Mama!"** I didn't dare look back as I sprinted to the entrance of the main hangar, but something grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the ground.

"**Ya no fair man, I wanna hold 'er!"** The red robot stood by the green one, which was holding me.

"We're under attack!" I screamed from the top of my voice. I struggled and looked around me. Soldiers went out with their hand guns in hand, making all sorts of formations. Oh no.

The green metal that was curled around me was warm.

_No._

I was thrown into another hand, a red one, and it wasn't comfortable. I winced in pain.

The hand was squeezing me, I was hurting.

_God, please, no._

I screamed again, kicking and bashing at the hand, which was carrying me like a toy.

"**Yaw, femme, ya'll short'ou' our a'dio rece'ors wit yar screams!"**

_Don't pass out, Melissa, fight it!_

_How the hell am I supposed to fight giant alien robots?!_

I roared and whatnot, until I heard a lot of 'whoa's and 'wait!' echoing throughout the base.

"I'm going to die, help me!" Nothing happened. "Somebody please help me!" I screeched.

"**Put her down!**" I heard a very, _very _angry and gruff voice, the same one as Ron's. I looked in the direction of it. I saw a black robot, accompanied by a silver, a rally yellow and neon yellow one. There was a _huge, _like 30 feet huge, flame decaled robot, that _really _looked like it had the flames of Optimus's truck. All of them had ice blue eyes.

By some strange reason, the black one seemed oddly familiar. The silver and neon yellow one were holding him down, I think he wanted to jump at the small red and green robots.

"**Mudflap, release the human."** I was positive it was Optimus's voice. I looked around, as tears started to fall from my face. My ribs were going to crack again. _Just don't drop me, don't drop me. Please!_

"**I wanna hold 'er s'more!"** The green one said as I had been put on the ground, not so gently. I couldn't stand on my feet and I collapsed. The green robot reached out for me and I tried to get up, but my feet were numb. Was I squeezed so hard it stopped my lower body blood circulation?

"**What part of let her go, do you not understand?"** Ratchet's voice boomed. I heard a clang.

"**Yow, das ma helm ya crazy ol' fend'r!"**

I started to run, but didn't make it as much as two steps, as I collapsed on the ground, earning myself a scraped knee and two badly scraped palms. I shrieked in response, before a pair of arms wrapped me up and pulled me into their chest.

By the smell of it, I was thankful it was my Uncle, not… you know, Ron.

"U-U-U… Wi-Willy…" I sobbed and tried to run, but my legs refused to stand. I was going into shock.

"Shh, everything's okay, Melissa, they're our allies." He soothed as he ran his hand through my hair and silently whispered. I looked behind him, where the robots stood proudly.

"N-N-N-no, they- he-uh! He t-trie-ed to k-k-kill me!" I screamed making Uncle flinch. "I-I-I gotta g-get awa-way!" I leapt from his hug and ran into the main hangar. I hadn't anywhere else to go.

"Melissa, stop! Wait!" Uncle ran after me, though it felt like half the base ran after me. I didn't stop, I couldn't. What if the things attacked me again?! I had already almost died once because of them, now I was handed and tossed around like a fricken Chihuahua! What actually encouraged me to run faster were the thundering footsteps of the robots running after me.

"Leave me alone! They're going to kill me!" I screamed, the tears blurring my vision as I stumbled across a box and leapt directly onto the floor. I banged my forehead, instantly going blind and deaf for a few seconds. I felt heat radiating from my forehead. I unconsciously groaned and put my hand on it as my vision went back to normal, but I still couldn't hear very well. As I removed my hand from the forehead, I could see a lot of blood on my hand.

My heart, if possible, quickened and I thought it was going to burst from how hard it was beating. I felt a prick on my left arm. I looked in the direction of my arm, and saw Doctor Ratchet pulling the needle out of my arm. I felt dizzy and sleepy instantly. I saw a bright light around me, as it embraced me painlessly.

Was I going to heaven? If… I was… then…

**XxXxXxXxX**

_What happened? Where am I anyway? I don't recognize this place._

I stood up from my bed and looked around myself. I had minimal trouble moving, but when I looked at my arms… God, I was in cuts and bruises all over again. My elbows and palms were bandaged and I could feel the bandaging on my knees as well. Also some kind of white gauze was on my forehead.

I didn't really remember what happened to me. Which is weird. I remember being sedated, but nothing else.

A picture of robots with blue eyes flashed across my mind. My heart quickened, one part of my mind went into panic mode, but my other side soon relaxed it.

_Take a chill pill, Mel, it was a dream._

I sighed in relief, though there was something else on my mind. Something that made me feel bad and guilty. My eyes shot open as my breath caught.

Chill pill…

Only Amanda and my guys would say that.

I put my bandaged palm across my bandaged head. It hurt me a bit, but…

God, how could have I been so reckless towards them? How could have I… forgotten them?

_You didn't forget, you hadn't the time for them to cross your mind._

Well that's comforting.

I leaned back down on my bed. Why was I dreaming of robots? Most probably because of the accident with the robot cop. I sighed as I tried to recall the dream. Green and red small robots, a rally yellow, neon yellow, black and silver robot. That made like… six robots? I couldn't do math, for the life of me. And there was that flame looking robot. So that made seven.

How on Earth did my mind manage to make it all up? But right now, my mind was focused on more important things, like going back home.

But not this home, with Uncle Will and Sarah, no. I had another. It would all start with a phone call.

As soon as I acquired one. Right now, I was in a white room, though it was decorated in the Christmas spirit and it was warm. No one was here, around me, I was alone in the room. What was I to do? I sure wasn't going to sit and sleep here, I had to reach Amanda. In any way, I possibly could. I can't be here, with all the 'robot-ally' things and Ron. Too much for my heart and mind.

A knock on the door shook me from me my thoughts. "Come in." I said and my Uncle emerged.

"Hey Mel, how are you doing?" He sat on my bed and patted me.

"I've been worse." I smiled at him and looked at the bandages on my arms.

"Just rest, you need it. You gave us quite a scare back there, but don't worry. Sweet dreams, Mel." He ruffled my hair and got off my bed.

"Uncle Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't believe what kind of dream I had." I chuckled. I looked at him and his body froze, before it relaxed and he sat down on my bed. He seemed very interested in it. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"I dreamt of… some giant alien robots, like the one that attacked me, only these guys had blue eyes. And I think the green and red ones hurt me, I don't know. I knew in my dream I couldn't run, my legs were numb from the circulation cut off and when I did, I literally, spilt myself all over the snow and the metallic floor." I nervously laughed.

Uncle stared at me wide eyed, but soon recovered himself and smiled.

"There were these like… yellow, silver, black robots, but they just stood there.

"I see Mel… That must have been a great dream… You've got one hell of an imagination." He kissed my forehead as he got up.

"Yeah. They said they were your allies or something. I think I'll go to sleep now." I yawned. "I'm tired." I closed my eyes.

"Right, good night, Mel. If you need anything, just yell." He said in such an amusing matter that I gave out a hearty laugh and he exited, leaving me alone, again. This time, I was really tired and let the darkness take me in. It felt good to sleep again. No _other_ thoughts.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As I woke up, I saw that I was still in the same room, only Doctor Ratchet was there as well, his hand on my forehead.

"I see you're awake." He retracted his hand, "No fever has been acquired."

"Good day to you to, Ratchet." I smiled.

"I am going to take the bandages off, stay still please." He began to unwrap the bandage on my right palm. "You know, you didn't take the first meet quite well." What?

"What are you talking about?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't you remember?" He said. I shook my head as he sighed. "Skids and Mudflap were wrestling in the medical bay, so you ran away from them. Earned yourself a good deal of pain and almost went into shock, in the process."

"What? None of that happened, Ratchet." Now he gave me the same look. "I dreamt that. Since when do doctors see dreams?"

"It was very much reality, Melissa. How do you think you got," I hissed as he poured some liquid onto my palm, "all of these wounds? Surely not by dreaming, I presume? Remind me to weld their afts later."

Well, he did have a point. But, Uncle said it was a dream.

Who did I trust more? Uncle Will or Doctor Ratchet?

Did I _really _just ask myself that? Pathetic. Wait a sec, did he say afts?

He moved to work on my other palm.

"Uncle Will said it was a dream-OW!" I shrieked. He mumbled about something or another.

"My apologies."

"Ratchet, what are afts? And femmes? And holo-things?"

"Your questions never end, do they?"

"Irritated much?" I pushed his buttons, my one of many talents.

The temperature in the room was quite warm, so Ratchet took the blanket off me and began to unwrap the elbow and knee bandages. Miraculously, when I looked at my palms, there were no cuts nor bruises. A pink color was the color of my palm, like the wound had just been healed. Ratchet and his amazing meds.

"First of all, they are not called 'holo-things', yet holo_forms, _and the reason for that, is that the vehicles need them, to blend in quite nicely. I designed the technology." He proudly situated himself as he was done with the bandages.

"How the hell can you design something like that? I mean, it's just the 21st century, we barely have holograms." As far as I knew, holograms weren't used in everyday actions and obligations.

"You forget we are advanced beings." He said. My eyebrow knitted in confusion.

"You're making no sense at all. Humans aren't 'advanced'."

"Exactly, we are not human, as you've seen for yourself."

"Ratchet, what are you talking about?" I felt like Nala from The Lion King, when Simba was interrogated by Scar.

"Need we show you?" He said. Show me what? I swear, he makes absolutely no sense to me at all. A knock on the door broke our conversation.

"Come in." I said and guess who came in.

"Ah, good Ironhide, you're here." Ratchet said.

"His name is Ron." I corrected Ratchet, but he shook his head in denial.

"What did you see in your dream? Tell us about the robots, and we'll tell you the names." Ratchet said to me as Ron sat on my bed, by my legs. He almost looked like he was at ease. Almost.

"Are you like, fricken psychic or something?" I stared at him.

"Try us." Ron said. I rolled my eyes, but continued. Who knows, maybe Ratchet was high or something, how would he know of my 'dream'?

"I saw a rally yellow robo-"

"Bumblebee." They cut me off, but saying this in sync was weird.

"Bumblebee is just a talking car." I said. "There's no way he's a robot."

"Continue." Ratchet said as he threw the bandages in the trash bin, which I hadn't acknowledged was there.

"A glossy black on-" I was cut off again.

"Ironhide."

"Me." Ratchet and Ron said at the same time.

"No, I mean, you're Ron, you can't be Ironhide. Ironhide's a truck. And he's better than you." I glared at Ron. He glared back.

"Continue with the descriptions, Melissa. Over time, you will get to meet them all." Ratchet said. I just shook my head and inhaled. I slowly exhaled and continued.

"There was, and don't interrupt me, a silver one, a neon yellow, flame decaled, red, green… and I think that was all.

"You have seen Sideswipe-" this time I cut Ratchet off.

"Sideswipe is not a robot! He's that sexy car!" I exclaimed. Ron and Ratchet gave a huge laugh at this. Did I say something funny? I only said that the car was sexy, which was a fact. Whoever designed it, knew how to make the vehicle look sexy.

"The rest are Ratchet, Optimus and Skids and Mudflap. I should give them a beating for hurting you." Ron growled at the last part.

"They didn't hurt me. They were like… sixteen year old kids, they didn't touch me. Though they did say something about someone name 'Hide' blowing a gasket." I said as an afterthought. Only thing is, I said it loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Blowing a gasket for what?" Ron said.

"I dunno, I guess something I was wearing or whatever." I waved a dismissive hand. Ron caught it, but I didn't know why. "Don't touch me." I growled at him through my teeth. I don't even know why I was talking to him. Maybe it sort of… eased my heart or something. I got a headache.

"I'll leave you two to be." Ratchet exited my room.

"You should go with him and let go of my hand." I pulled it back and Ron left it. "What do you want?"

"I came to… explain." He said, looking at the ground.

"I already told you, I don't need you explanations. You could have just told me you had a girlfriend or whatever." I looked aside, as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Chromia isn't my girlfriend." He said.

"Chromia is the motorcycle." I huffed. "Of course she's not your girlfriend."

"How do I put this so you can understand… Mia?" I nodded. I knew who Mia was. Wasn't she that holoforming thing Ratchet designed? Then again they did say they had holoforms so that they could blend in with the humans. But then _again_, that leads me to the bikes.

"Wait, so if they're the bikes, Skids and Mudflap are the compact cars, Sideswipe is the silver one… Optimus is the truck, right?" I said. He did say the truck's name was Optimus Prime.

Ron nodded. "He is our leader." It took a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"Our?" I said. He nodded again. "Bumblebee's the yellow one and he's the blonde stud Nicole's dating, right?" I fished again and received a laugh from Ron and a nod.

"Since Ratchet is the doctor, I think he's the… Hummer?" It was so damn weird. Ron nodded again. "So that leaves you… and you're Ironhide?"

"Correct." He smiled. I could feel my mouth hanging agape. "What?" he asked.

I face-palmed myself so hard, I think my head and palm wanted to explode.

"How could I be so stupid? Why couldn't have I just put two and two together?" I groaned and hugged my own head, putting a lot of pressure on it, since it was almost going to explode. Ron took my hands from my head and put them on my legs.

"Easy." He said. "No need to tire your processors." He took his hands away.

"I have a brain, thank you very much." I retorted. "God, I am an idiot! Such a damn idiot! I told Ironhide everything!" I blushed the deepest red color known to man. I turned around and grabbed my pillow, hiding my face in it. Ironhide was like a diary or something. Instead of writing, all I do is talk to him. He's kind of a psychiatrist, to be honest. He does his job well.

"Unfortunately, yes. You did tell him your worries." He chuckled. I pursed my lips in an annoyed manner. I put the pillow down.

"So it was like I told everything to you. Things I didn't want you to know, you knew." I put my hand on my forehead. "You know, you could have told me." I groaned.

"And spare you the humiliation? Please." He snorted. I, for a shock, laughed at his remark. "Does this mean we're 'okay' as you humans put it?" He said.

"Hmm…" I started to think about this. I just needed to be sure of one thing. "Prove to me that you're not human." I said and waited for him to do something.

He gave a long sigh. "Promise you won't freak out or scream?" He said, looking at me in the eyes. My heart fluttered at his look. I was still in love with him and, thankfully, not even Ironhide knew. I loved his blue eyes.

"Promise." I said and braced myself for whatever. But I couldn't have braced myself for this. His body started to peel off, like layers, until Ron vanished into nothingness. I wanted to scream.

_Promise you won't freak out or scream… _

_Promise._

I stared at the blank space before me, wide eyed, my heart racing. Was… the robot-cop, he vanished too! Does that mean… Ironhide is one of them?

Does that mean he wants to kill me, too?

Before anything else could happen, Ron reappeared the same way he vanished. I felt his weight on my bed again. I collected myself and closed my open mouth. I blinked a couple of times.

"You really are not human, are you?" I managed to say, a silent whisper, and calming myself rather quickly. He shook his head, but kept his kind gaze on me. I wasn't at all scared.

I took his hand in mine, watching him tracking his gaze from the hand and onto my eyes. I smiled. "We're okay."

**Dawww! Me loves happy endings! I hope you enjoyed this, because I reaaaaally tried to make this all readable, I think I succeeded, but hey, you tell me. I hope you like(d) this! **

**I may have rushed a bit through this. ;)**


	16. Ant In The Hand

**I'd like to thanks xXGaurdian-HeartXx for the amazing compliments! You make me feel like a better writer ! (all of you reviewers, favers, followers and PM-ers do ;D )**

**I worked on the last chapter for 7 fricken hours! Dear Primus… I found a new fave song, Passion's Killing Floor. I just had it on one of my phones, so I kinda listened to it, then became addicted to it. I still know only three words from it, the rest I can't decipher. I need internet to YouTube the lyrics. It's a good song, 'cept for the fact I can't understand more than three words. :D**

**Other than that, the weather in Montenegro is kinda cold, being at the sea and all (I literally have 150m of traveling to the sea, my apartment looks directly onto the sea.) and sucks that I can't bathe. Not that I want to anyway. It's December and it's not really Florida here. :D**

**Other than that, I got an Audi A6 toy. **** Wish it was a real car, though. (Don't we all?) :3**

After letting Ron/Ironhide know 'we're' okay, he left my room. I was left to get up and get going, it was getting dark and I needed to go home. I was told that I was here a day or two and had healed quite nicely. Now I had to face the fact that, when I kissed Ron, I kissed Ironhide, a giant alien robot/talking truck.

My life just had to be awesome, didn't it?

As I got off the bed and stretched, my bones cracking happily that I was moving again, I slid those damn heels on again. My feet hurt me from using them too long, but hey, it was just one day.

And it was one hell of a day. I guess I didn't really dream of it, did I?

I left the room, also known as the 'medical bay', or whatever, I went towards the exit of the hangar. I looked around frantically all the time, afraid some giant robot will come out and kill me. Uncle Will came around.

"Uncle Will!" I called him. He jogged towards me.

"Hey, Mel. I see you're up. You okay?" I nodded.

"Uncle Will… I didn't dream. They're real." I said, but not being at ease.

"What are you talking about?" he knew what I was talking about, I was sure of it.

"The robots, Uncle Will, your allies. You said so. I know who is who, I've seen them all." I actually felt proud saying this.

"Oh, so you've met them? The Autobots?" That's what they're called? Cool.

"Not personally, no. Though I'm… kind of afraid to, honestly." I said, smiling awkwardly. Uncle ruffled my hair. It was night time at the base and very quiet.

"Don't be, they're great 'Bots, trust me. Now, let's get you home, you've had a hell of a time here." He said as we moved towards the middle hangar, where Ironhide, in truck mode, even though I don't think I've seen him in any other mode, was waiting for us. He grumbled with his engine as he came towards us, opening both of his front doors.

Uncle and I got inside of him and I felt more uncomfortable than ever. Ironhide exited the base and began his drive towards home. I moved hesitantly to the back of the cab and put my arms around my bent over knees. I put my chin on my knee caps. Uncle noticed my position through the rearview mirror.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mel?"

"If you seriously wanted, even a _penny _for them, you'd go bankrupt." I said in a flat voice. My Uncle laughed, which made me smile. He moved in the back of the cab with me, and he sat behind the driver's seat. He put his hand on my bent over back.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Mel. I can't stand seeing you like this all the time."

"Well it's not all the time, Uncle Will." I said. "Just when I realize how stupid I am."

"Why do you say that?" he scratched my back, which I _loved._ Something I always loved and soothed me. After many times being in his care before the loss of my parents… he knew the exact spots to scratch. I moaned in response. "Come on, teddy bear, tell me what's wrong." He stopped scratching me and I whined a bit.

"I mean, Uncle Will, he's a truck that drives himself and if that wasn't weird enough, he's a giant, fricken, alien robot and Ron's not human, Ron is Ironhide." I broke it to him. He stared at me, but seemed to understand at a point. Or at least the last part.

"Well that was a mouthful." He said, sighing. "Mel, I know it's too much to handle in such a small amount of time, but you have to adjust."

"I'll adjust alright, just don't go all wise-guy on me."

"You mean like Optimus?"

"What about him?" I said. He realized he was going to tell me something about him, but he looked around, almost signing me that he couldn't tell me with Ironhide being here and listening. I merely nodded as a silence fell around us.

"He's the leader of the Autobots, you should be respectful towards him. He knows many things."

"Good to know." I sighed. "God, I'm so tired, even though I just woke up."

"Go to sleep Mel, I'll carry you upstairs if you need me." I smiled at him and lay myself all across the back of the cab, my head sitting in Uncle's lap.

We were a tight family, the Lennox's, so I could tell my Uncle everything, smother him etc. All because I loved him. But, that's family. People who always love you, no matter what you look like or what you go through.

**Tomorrow…**

Eventually Uncle, being the darling he is, didn't wake me up, yet he carried me all the way upstairs. I admire his strength. I woke up in my bed, though I hated myself for wearing the same dress for three days. I needed a shower, pronto.

As I got out of bed, I looked through my window. Ironhide was in the driveway and I felt tense.

Why couldn't have I connected Ron to the truck? He and his damn processors, glitches and those strange remarks. He was an alien from the very beginning, but he looked so human. His skin was human, his body was human. Damn me if I say this, his kisses were even human.

And yet he's not.

I've kissed with an alien truck/robot. Where does that leave me? What am I to do? Live life as if this never happened?

I got in the shower and got my hair wet. While showering, a lot of thoughts cross your mind, trust me. Thoughts you don't even want to think about, just pop out of nowhere.

So I got the mental image of Ron showering with me. I shivered at the thought. Where is my sick mind taking me? I can't have him as my boyfriend or something like that? I mean, he does look older than me. He most probably is.

I rinsed out my hair and body as I left the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I squeezed the water from my hair into the shower and left the bathroom. As I scurried to my room quickly and eliminated the few remaining droplets of water on my body. I got into clean clothes, some jeans and a thick jumper, as I wrapped the same towel around my head. It stuck on my head like a bee hive, or something. It looked kinda funny, honestly.

I got downstairs, since my stomach was growling for food. As I got downstairs, I saw Sarah with already made up sandwiches on a plate, headed towards the dining room. She offered me a sandwich so I took one and went to the living room. Ron was fiddling with some DVD player Uncle bought not too long ago.

I took a bite from my sandwich, "What's up?" I said, my mouth full. He glanced up at me.

"I'm trying to get this thing to work, but it needs a bit of spark." He said as he connected all of the cables, but the DVD player, just refused to start. Ron put his hand on the player and some sort of light came over it and DVD immediately turned on. I stared at it. "Problem fixed." He muttered as my sandwich fell from my hand. As disgusting as it may be, Ron caught the sandwich and then groaned as the salami and butter covered his palm.

"What the hell did you just do?" I stared from him to the DVD.

"I gave it a bit of flare, it should be working fine for the next… century or two." He shrugged.

"Century?" I dead-panned. Then again, he could very much be joking with me. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"I'm serious, the energy I gave it should provide enough for a century." He looked at the DVD and then at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just… wow, you have superpowers or something." I took the towel off my head and let my hair to dry. It was half dry, anyway.

"Not quite." Though, he did chuckle. "Nicole is the one who is gifted, not me."

"Nicole? What does she have to do with anything?" I followed Ron to the kitchen where he threw the sandwich from his hand and washed his hand in the sink. I put the towel on a nearby chair.

"You'll see for yourself. The girl is special." He said, flatly. Suddenly I got an idea pop into my head, something I couldn't shake off.

"Hey Ron?" I caught his attention as he shut off the water flow and dried the water from his hands with a cloth. He looked at me. "Could you… show me Ironhide?" I felt like an idiot for asking this, but my curious side stepped in. "I know curiosity killed the cat, but…"

"You are no feline. You are human." He said. I shook my head. I guess he didn't know what that meant. "I can introduce you… as weird as that may sound. You wish to see the bipedal form?" He said as I nodded. "Very well. That can be arranged." He looked around. "Do you wish to see it now?" He asked.

I froze stiff. Sure I wanted to see it, just not this soon! "Sure." I said. I mean, how hard can it be? It won't kill me, otherwise Uncle wouldn't have said they were our allies. I was safe. Sort of. If anything, I can always scream. Robots seem to flinch because of that. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?

"Come." He said as we exited the house. He was way ahead of me as I was stalling. "Come, no need to be afraid." He motioned with his hand for me to come. I slowly came and he saw that this was going nowhere if I was going to be this slow. He offered me to take his hand. I looked at the hand at then at him. He blinked and nodded.

I hesitantly took it, though that was what I wanted to do since I've seen him offer it. My heart skipped a beat from happiness of holding his hand, but I had to keep it cool. I had a robot to meet! He cupped my hand gently and pulled me a bit, since my feet seemed to dig themselves in the ground. Ron managed to drag me painlessly, until I was about three meters away from Ironhide's front bumper.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, as he still didn't let go of my hand. "You must not scream or anything in the such matter." I nodded again. He looked to the truck as I did as well.

The truck began to transform, the hood slicing in half and going somewhere, the headlights split apart and fell back together, resting on the shoulder as a spiked head emerged with two bright blue eyes.

I gripped Ron's arm and, literally, pulled myself to him as the huge black being stood in front of me. He was so tall! He probably was around 20ft tall! And he had huge, scary ass cannons on his arms!

"Oh my God." Was all I could mutter. The being just stood there, proudly, in all his glory.

"This is the real me." Ron said, letting go of my hand, though I didn't let go of his arm. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He said as I slowly let go. The robot crouched in front of me, using his left hand as a stabilizer. I looked at every single thing the robot had around him. Intertwined wires, gears sticking out on the joints, or what I thought they were, and I couldn't take my eyes off those cannons. For once, I was glad he was our ally, otherwise… well, you get the point.

I turned around to Ron, but he was gone, nowhere to be found. That left only me and Ironhide.

"Uh… hi." I meekly waved and forced a small smile.

"**Hi Melissa."** He said. I froze at his voice. It was Ron's voice. His eyes were the same as Ron's. His proud stance, his facial expression… he really _was _Ron!

"Wow… this is… wow." I couldn't think of the words to describe the majestic being in front of me. He seemed to clear his throat.

"**Thank you. I see you are taking this much better than at the base." **He said as I blushed a bit. I had reacted quite wildly, hadn't I?

"Sorry." Why was I apologizing? It seemed right. "I thought they were going to kill me." I said as he growled. I took a step back.

"**Come." **He said. He said it in the same tone as Ron would. God, this is strange. I looked at those blue eyes of his, mine being very wide. Come where? **"Come here." **He said and took his hand, the one that he used as a stabilizer, and spread it across the ground, palm up. His other hand, the right one, was now a stabilizer.

"I'm supposed to… come into your hand?" I stared from the hand to him. He nodded and made a 'mhm' sound. "No way." I said and shook my head. I remember the last time I was in a hand. One almost squeezed me and dropped me, the other cut my lower body circulation. Not a chance I was going to take again.

"**You do trust me, do you not?" **He inquired.

"What does trust have to do with anything, if I just met you?" I said, not moving from my spot. He tapped his finger on the ground with his stabilizing hand.

"**What is my designation?" **He asked. He was up to something, I could feel it. But what does designation mean?

"Is that like a name?" I fished.

"**Yes."**

"Your name is Ironhide." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"**Good."**

"Where are you going with this?"

"_**Right now, I think I trust Ironhide more than I do you." **_He pulled out a clip from my fight with Ron.

"Oh no, you did not just use my words against me." I crossed my arms as he gave me a robot smirk.

"**I'm afraid I just did."**

"You got me cornered."

"**Yes I do." **Oddly enough, I felt safe with him, and I felt like I knew him before. Like we knew each other for a hundred years. Maybe it was because of all my truck and Ron talking. Then again he was both of them.

"Please, be careful." I said as I took a single step forward.

"**Always."**

I started walking slowly towards him. Maybe I was taking the one way path towards my doom. I didn't know. He said he was going to be careful. I did say I trusted him. Let's see where this leads us.

I put my foot on his palm, which was surprisingly a smooth surface. I got in and took his thumb to keep myself standing.

"**Ready?"**

"For what?"

He didn't answer my question as he lifted me off the ground. I gave a small scream in return, but he didn't flinch.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled at him. I really felt like doing much more.

"**Do you not like this?" **His metallic plates shifted to something that looked like his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Only if he had eyebrows to begin with.

"No! I'm afraid of heights, damn it!" I gripped his hand tightly. I looked at him, ready to yell to put me down, but a pang of pain hit my heart.

He seemed to have a hurt face, as he slowly put me down on the ground. He gave a big robotic sigh as he let me exit his hand. I got out and moved a couple of meters away. He transformed into the family Topkick I knew and rolled out on the road.

"Wait! Ironhide!" I yelled at him to come back. "Come back!" I ran to the road as he took off at a normal speed.

_Bravo, genius, you managed to hurt a robot!_

_Wasn't my fault!_

_Oh yeah? He took care of you when you needed it, listened to you, even though he didn't have to, and yet, he wanted to show __**you **__something, but you just had to throw it in his face, didn't you?!_

My conscience was right. I did hurt him. I didn't mean to, but…

I looked at him, he was some distance away from me.

"Don't go…" I muttered and fell on my knees, the tears falling freely. My hair went over my face as I looked up, only to see Ironhide backing up in reverse and Ron standing next to me.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not going anywhere." He said. I leapt from my position and hugged him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to h-hurt you!" he hugged back.

"Hurt me?" He snorted. "It takes a lot more than that to hurt me." I poked his stomach with my hand. "Oy." He said, as if I hurt him.

"Glad you're back." I said. "Don't scare me like that anymore. You could have told me you were going to lift me."

"Nah, I like to surprise you." He smirked.

"Hardy ha ha, real funny." I snorted. A thought invaded my mind. "Am I still going to be training with you? Or Ironhide?"

"You forget we are the same. You can train with my human form, vehicle form or just my normal, bipedal form."

"Did you have to say so many things?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"I'd like to train with you in human form, since training with a truck would eventually hurt me and with a robot, kill me."

"It wouldn't _kill _you. Though you would acquire much more damage than knowledge."

"Same thing." I said, but he snorted. "Come on grumpy, let's get inside, it's getting cold."

With that, I learned who Ironhide really is. Oddly, it was fun. Though I could have gone without the tears.


	17. New Year's and Formalities

**Can't believe that this is already the third chapter I've written on my break! I have to apologize, but I'm going to fast forward, I mean, in ROTF everything happens in like a week or so (from the AllSpark zap - till the end in Egypt. A couple of days passed right? Well, here, it's more of like a month or so) So here's the deal, Sam's been in college for a month, and then the RotF starts. It's different from my other fic ABOAC (A Blessing or a Curse?), but don't let that confuse you. And there's this also major time issue. Trust me when I say this, I suck with it. So Annabelle may be a year old, and then two years, and then, all of a sudden four. So sue me.**

**I fast forwarded a month, because I can't bear myself to write everyday here. :/**

**Here's something for you to read! *-***

_**A couple of days later, New Year's Eve…**_

So finally, I was going to get over with this year. Goodbye and good riddance if you ask me. It had been very painful.

Right now, I was telling Annabelle, who was now in her terrible two's, a story about Santa Claus. Who he was and what he did. She knew how to talk, or at least, knew to say something. We were in the living room on the couch, and Annabelle was in my lap, playing with a strand of my hair.

"So Santa comes every year, and visits only the good kids, and gives them presents. Were you good this year An-no, don't put that in your mouth." I took the spitted strand of hair away. I might have to be more careful with what she puts in her mouth. "Were you good this year, Annie?" I asked her. She hugged my neck, out of the blue.

"Yea! Yea!" She squealed.

"Good." I brought her up as Sarah approached. "Now, tell your mommy what I told you, okay?"

"Mommy!" she took her arms away from me as I handed her to her mom. She hugged her mom's neck now.

"Thanks, Melissa. I'm going to put her to bed, she already put the star on the tree. It's way past her bedtime." I smiled and nodded at her. I looked at the tree in our living room. It was grandiose, beautifully decorated by Le Moi, and a helping hand of Ron, since we didn't have a ladder. Yeah, surprisingly, his shoulders can hold a lot of weight, ever being the holoform he is. I almost fell from his shoulder, though. When he wants to, he can be fast as lightning.

I really didn't know if we needed the Christmas tree for New Year's but, hell, it looked too good for anyone to be bothered taking it down.

As I looked to the clock in the kitchen, saying it was about 11 p.m., way after Annabelle's bed time, I don't even know how she managed to stay up this late. Even I should be going to sleep.

Uncle Will, Sarah and I were the only ones awake, so we started our little gathering and started to clean the house, for a bit. We had an hour to waste until the end of the year.

"I'll go call Ron, he might need to see this." I said as I got out and went to the truck. "Hey Ironhide, wanna see what a New Year's countdown looks like?"

A few seconds passed as Ron came out of nowhere, startling me in the dark.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that, you're going to give me a heart attack." I said as I brought a hand to my chest.

"Sorry. Let's go inside, this temperature isn't good for your body."

"Temperature isn't good for your body, my ass." I whispered to myself in a mocking, high-pitched tone. I also made a grimace, which made Ron chuckle. I rolled my eyes as we entered the house.

Sarah put up some confetti on the table, while Uncle Will blew air into balloons. Sarah took a camera out of nowhere and started to take pictures of Uncle blowing air into the balloons and of me fighting with Ron.

Apparently, he didn't like the idea of Santa invading our house in the middle of the night.

"Santa doesn't exist, Ron. He's a made up character."

"You told Annabelle otherwise."

"Annabelle's a child."

"So are you."

"I'm a woman, Ron. Shut up."

I had taken to telling him 'to shut up' many times. I told Amanda and my guys 'shut up' all the time, and it made things all the more funny. It was a habit. Or maybe it was just something that made me feel closer to home. Hell, how did he even hear me talking to Annabelle? He wasn't even there.

"Mel, wanna help me with this?" Sarah said as she handed me a bag of balloons. I nodded and the three of us began our 'heavy duty' work.

"What in the name of Primus are you doing?" Ron said, arching an eyebrow.

"We're blowing balloons, genius, what does it look like we're doing? And who's Primus?"

"Who's Primus, my aft." He said in the same voice I had, not so long ago. He really likes to imitate me, which drives me crazy.

"Shut up." I resounded, earning a good laugh from my Uncle and Aunt. After about, twenty minutes, we finished blowing the balloons, and now it was mayhem in the living room. Balloons EVERYWHERE. Like a fricken house of horror, if you ask me.

Don't get me wrong, I like balloons. I just hate it when they pop, which I have a feeling they will. I looked to the clock once again and we had about forty more minutes. I went upstairs and took a piece of paper. I drew some faces, resembling my mother and father and me. My tears fell on the paper, making small wrinkles on it.

I didn't color it, no, I didn't have the time, so I just wrote, _"I love you."_ On the paper and folded it and put it under my pillow. I collected myself and put a smile on my face as Aunt Sarah called me.

"Mel! You've got a minute left!" she hollered. I was surprised Annabelle didn't wake up. Then again, she was a very heavy sleeper. A herd of horses galloping wouldn't wake her up. I ran downstairs, as the TV was turned on. There was a timer set, 45 seconds remaining.

"Oh God, I can't believe the year is going to end in just half a minute!" I exclaimed, and I was excited!

"It's been a hell of a year." Uncle said, as he stood next to the tree. Sarah was on the other side of the room, next to the TV, counting the seconds 'till the end. I was standing next to Uncle and Ron was standing in front of the couch.

"Annie's learned to walk, talk… I'm so proud of her." Sarah said as she sniffed. I gave her a hug.

"Ten!" Uncle yelled. The countdown has started. Sarah and I broke the hug as we turned towards the TV. The whole screen was a timer now.

"Nine, eight, seven!" the three of us yelled. Ron stood aside, just watching us.

"Six, five, four!" I caught his 'I'm not a part of this' stance, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards us three.

"Join the fun!" I said, letting go of his hand. "Three! Two! One!"

The TV stopped at 00:00 and the title of 'Happy New Year' flashed across the screen.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all yelled. I hugged my Uncle and then my Aunt. Uncle Will kissed Sarah on the lips as Ron just stood and watched. I jumped at him and gave him a hug too.

"Happy New Year, Ironhide!" I said. He seemed to be stiff at my sudden reaction, but relaxed soon.

"Erm… thank you, Melissa." He said, but didn't return the gesture. I let go of him, as this must have been very uncomfortable for him. Why's he such an ass sometimes? Whoops, all the time?

I honestly felt a bit hurt because he didn't return the gesture, but my Uncle, being the genius that he is, stepped in. "Come on, Ironhide, give her a hug. It's just New Year." He said. Ron seemed to think about it for a moment and then he opened his arms.

I ran onto him and this time, he hugged me back. My feet weren't on the ground as he spun me around, just a bit. "Happy New Year, Mel." He said into my ear, his warm breath caressing my cheek. He put me on the ground and let go. We both smiled as Uncle, once again spoke up.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it big guy?" Uncle said. Ron shook his head in a 'no' motion. He enjoyed it as much as I did, but we didn't dare show it. Both of us knew there was something there.

_**A month later… **_

I haven't heard from Amanda, in a month, which got me worried. Though, this time, every year, she goes with her parents hiking or something like that. Not that she likes it, but still. It's not like she's making the decisions.

And I've only seen Ironhide twice, in his real form. A month ago, and just a couple of days ago. There were many Decepticon false alarms and I still hadn't the chance to meet the whole team personally.

As I am now at the base, this makes a great opportunity to find some people and harass them with meetings and stuff.

Oh, there's Ironhide, in his truck form.

I walked over to him and patted his hood.

"Big guy, you wanna introduce me to the team? I have been waiting for a month, you know." Ron's holoform appeared beside me.

"Of course, hold on a sec. You're not afraid to see my real form again, are you?" I shook my head in response as Ron's holoform disappeared. Ironhide rolled somewhere, leaving me alone in outside, with some of the planes, tanks and military vehicles.

Soon, Optimus Prime, the truck, and behind him the rest of the Autobots rolled out of the main hangar, all in their vehicle forms. The truck stopped in front of me.

"Ironhide has informed me of your request. Are you certain of your wish?" His voice boomed from the truck. I nodded and waited. I didn't have to wait long, as the grill began to shift and disappear somewhere, the long nose of the truck started to unfold itself as two legs from behind emerged. The torso flipped and a horned head emerged. When he finished transforming, he kneeled before me. I could only gasp, as my breath caught.

I put a hand to my chest as I looked at him. "Hi." I muttered.

"**Hello Melissa."** His deep, proud voice said. **"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Are you ready to meet the rest of the team?"** Sure, I knew who was what, I think, but hearing their names from their voices was great. I nodded in approval, and the Hummer came and started transformed. The front started to shift as the back of the car was already transformed, the front wheels bounced off the ground as two arms and a head emerged and rotated a 180, clicking when they situated on the torso.

"**I am the Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet."** He said, putting his hand on the ground. I merely patted it as in greeting. These guys had the same voices from the holoforms. Well, they are the holoforms. Why couldn't my brain just connect that?!

Bumblebee transformed quickly and with him, the rest of the team. It was majestic to watch all of these beings in front of me, transforming into something metal. They looked so much like humans, I mean, with the same limbs and all, if you look it from the scientific side.

They all, in the end, stood around me, eyeing me. I felt scanned, so many times.

"**This is Bumblebee, Ironhide and Skids and Mudflap."** Optimus said as I backed up at the thought of Skids and Mudflap almost killing me. All the robots were standing, so I scurried to Ironhide's feet, and propped myself up on his foot. All of the robots looked at me strangely, but I felt safe on his foot. I wasn't going to move from there.

"Hi!" I waved at them. Bumblebee came closer to me and glanced up at Ironhide, who I presumed nodded along with his grunt. Bumblebee's soft blue eyes met mine as he pointed a finger towards me. I took the finger and shook it gently. Bumblebee clicked and whirred happily as he stood back. No wonder Nicole fell for him. He really was cute!

Next, Skids and Mudflap approached. I gripped Ironhide's black plating.

"**She is traumatized. Don't you dare touch her."** Ironhide threatened and I could hear the whirring of his cannons. I felt odd warmth in my stomach. The twins, since they looked almost the same just with different body colors, took a couple of steps back and just waved.

"**Hey Lil' Mama."** They said in sync. I waved back as Optimus continued.

"**Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One and Sideswipe."** The three smallest of the robots, they were just a foot or so lower than Skids and Mudflap, came towards me. Elita and Arcee came first and we managed to shake hands, even though their hands were about three to four times larger than mine. Then again, I did have larger hands because of volleyball.

Chromia came and put her hand in front of me and then formed into a fist. Ironhide moved his foot back gently, so I didn't fall. **"I heard this was a human custom, Ironhide, I mean no harm to her."** She said. Human custom? Oh, she's talking about fist bumping.

I put my fist up as well and we fist bumped gently and she seemed pleased. **"We will talk later."** She said to me as she backed up. Talk later about what?

The silver robot aka Sideswipe approached me, but just looked at me. He crouched and muttered something about nasty organics and how Ironhide can stand them without glitching or something. I looked up at him as he earned a growl from Ironhide. He didn't dare touch me. He moved out somewhere as I patted Ironhide's plating, gaining his attention. "He doesn't like humans?" I asked him. He did as much as to shake his head in response. Figures why Sideswipe didn't touch me.

Now they all stood in front of me, looking at me. Some smiling, some praying to whatever God, to leave.

"It's an honor to meet you." I said out loud looking at all of them. Some smiled even more, and I felt proud of myself from quoting a movie. Hell, even Sideswipe turned to me and his eyes weren't showing disgust. "I'm happy that I met the whole team. It's… amazing, to see you guys, like this. It's really fascinating."

"**Of course."** Sideswipe snorted, crossing his arms. All of the robots seemed to have their eyes dimmed, but after a few seconds they just said things like, **"Gotcha Prime."** And **"Sure thing, Optimus."** Were they talking with their minds of something?

Who knows, Ratchet did say they were an advanced race.

In the end, all of them scattered and left somewhere, leaving me with Ironhide.

"**I see you like resting on my foot."**

"Shut up."

"**I simply stated a fact."**

"Jeez, relax, I was just playing with you." He scooped me up with his hand and I didn't do as much as flinch. "You know, this is actually enjoyable, being held like an ant in a giant robot's hand." He brought me up to chest level, so I had to tilt my head a bit upward. "Wanna spar?" that seemed to make him tick. I was in the mood to kick robot butt.

"**Always."** We moved out into the first hangar, which served as the Recreation Room, or Rec Room. The main hangar, was well, the main one, used when government orders are to be explained and done and as the sleeping place of the Autobots. It had a lot of unused space. The third one was Ratchet's room aka the Medical Bay, or Med Bay.

"Be careful." I said as his holofrom appeared. He seemed to be hyped. I could tell he **loved **to spar. And I learned that he had a huge love for weapons.

"There's no 'be careful' when you are about to engage with someone." We got on the blue mat, as he took a fighting stance, and I did likewise.

Ron had already taught me how to attack, I was a natural at dodging, so next he had to make me improve my reflexes. Ron flung a couple of punches in the air, near my head, but it was obvious he didn't want to hurt me. I punched him in the abdomen, causing him to bend over, but just slightly.

Soon, we were in a real battle across the mat, and we caught the attention of few a soldiers. In one swift move, he pinned me to the ground. I was on my back, his knees beside my waist, his arms on mine, situating my hands near my head.

"Ready to give up?" he smirked. I learned a trick or two from him, and I was going to use it to my advantage. He did make me do strange workouts with my legs, to improve my muscle structure or whatever.

"Never!" I fake screamed as I pulled my legs up to me and flung them on his abdomen. He flew backwards, as my hands clasped his wrists and now I was on top of him, in the same position he was on me, just a few moments ago. This actually looked a lot like the scene from Lion King, where Simba and Nala go head over heels when Nala's about to attack Pumbaa. Very similar.

I held his arms pinned on the mat beneath us. I heard laughs to my left.

"A little aggressive aren't we, Mel?" Uncle came out of nowhere, with his laughs as well.

"Nah, just sparring with Ron." I snickered. Ron took the opportunity to fling me again and now he was on top of me. Again.

"Never take your eyes off an opponent." He smirked, though there was a small tone of seriousness in his voice. He was right.

"Shut up and let me go." I mocked.

"Never." He smirked.

"You jerk." I smiled despite myself.

"Oy!" He made a face that made me laugh my ass off as he lost his grip on me. I was laughing on the mat, folding myself, while Ron was standing and laughing in his own way. After a minute of two of trying to calm myself, he offered his hand for me to get up. I took it and got up. "Need a break?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll fight till the end." I smirked and jumped on him, though, again, with his ass-kicking moves, I was on the ground again, roughly landing on my side and cringing. "Aw, now you've done it." I said as I kept charging at him and batting with my hands, but seeing it got me absolutely nowhere, I started punching, landing a small amount on his chest.

Who knows how much time has passed, but my Uncle came and hollered across the base for me and Ron to break it up and go home. We did as told and got in his truck. I had a feeling I was going to be in bruises when I got home.

**Whew! Three chapters done! Time to get something more interesting soon!**

**And I really have to apologize, but I had to introduce her like this to the Autobots, there was no other way. I hope you like! :D**


	18. All About Chromia

_**EDIT: THANK YOU SO MUCH **__**MorgyWorgy**_ _**for drawing Melissa Lennox! The picture is amazing and you know it!**_

**FOURTH CHAPTER ON MY BREAK! I don't believe this! *faints***

**Also, I've found out that every time I listen to the music from the movie, TF3, I always cry when it comes to 'The Fight Will Be You Own', 'No Prisoners, Only Trophies' and 'There Is No Plan'. DOTM is more of a tragedy movie, I mean, seriously. Look at it this way, they kill Ironhide, a legend and BTW I cried when Sentinel, the bitch, killed him I stared at the screen for like 5 minutes, then they separate Sam and Carly, they almost kill all of the Autobots when Starscream rocketed them, yeah, I cried a river there. They kill Wheeljack, almost Bumblebee, DING – yeah I cried an ocean there, don't bring Sunstreaker, and by some miracle, the twins (Skids and Flap) vanish and all the femmes are gone! **

**Sucky, right?**

**NOW, enough with the rant and on with the story:**

As Uncle and I were driven home by Ironhide, we didn't talk much, since the drive went quite smooth. As we rolled into the driveway, Uncle said something about getting Sarah to make tea and inviting Ron to come with us. Even though Ron could enter and exit the house as he pleased, he spent more time with us inside.

As we all got in the house, Uncle went to talk to Sarah about tea and stuff. I went upstairs to change into my long-sleeved PJs and come downstairs. By the time I came down, tea had already been served.

Apparently, Ron didn't eat or drink. I think.

But that didn't mean Uncle, Aunt and I didn't. We each took out mugs of tea and I sat on the couch, next to Ron. Uncle and Aunt sat on the sofas conversely to us. In the middle of them, stood the TV, which I turned on. There was some sort of late night kitchen cooking TV show, which Sarah liked to watch. I watched it with her as I pulled a blanket around my back.

I sipped the tea slowly, listening to the TV man and occasionally sharing a word or two with Sarah. All of a sudden, Uncle starts talking to me.

"Mel, what's that under your shirt?" he asked. I gave him a confused look and looked at my shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that a bit of my skin was revealed down where my ribs lay. I guess I didn't put it on correctly.

I covered my skin with the shirt, "There's nothing under my shirt, Uncle Will. Unless, you're seriously asking me what's under it." I chuckled, but he had a pretty serious face. He seemed to whisper something to Sarah and she nodded. All three of the adults were looking at me now.

Uncle put his mug of tea on the coffee table and approached me. He crouched just before me and asked me. "Mel, may I?" he seemed to think I was hiding something under my shirt. Who knows, I mean, he is my Uncle. He's only looking out for my well-being. I nodded with an added shrug as he pulled my shirt up where my ribs were.

Sarah and my Uncle gasped. I looked down at myself. I was purple. Well, sort of. I was sort of green as well. It didn't hurt at all, the skin just changed its color.

"Mel , where on Earth did you get these bruises?" Uncle said. I pulled my shirt down, I didn't want all these stares at me.

"Um, sparring with Ron?" I insecurely said.

"Ron, you have to be more careful with her. You could hurt her a lot more. She's human. She's fragile. You could hurt her worse than Barricade did." Uncle scolded Ron. I felt a little angered, it seemed like I was called weak.

"I apologize Melissa." Ron said. I swear, I haven't heard this many apologies in a lifetime.

"No biggie, it didn't hurt that much." Who's Barricade?

"Doesn't matter, I should have known better." He seemed to face-palm himself.

"It's okay. Apology accepted, jeez, don't beat yourself up for it." I pushed him playfully, trying to lift up the atmosphere. Apparently, I failed miserably. Uncle was the one who broke the tense atmosphere.

"Come on Mel, you've had a hell of a day." He picked me up by the elbow gently as suddenly, the phone rang. Uncle Will went to pick it up. It was around 8 p.m., so who could call? I mentally shrugged as I got up from the couch and went to the stairs. On my way to them I whispered to my Uncle.

"Who is it?"

"Um, Amanda." He said, like it was somebody strange. My eyes widened with shock.

"Amanda?!" I couldn't hide the grin from my face.

"Yeah, you want to talk to her?"

"Hell yeah!" I yelled and leapt from the stairs, snagging away the phone from my Uncle. "Amandaaaaa!" I screamed.

"_Melissaaaaa!"_ She screamed back.

"Girl, how are you!" I gripped the back of my head because of the joy.

"_Well alive, sure, you?"_

"Likewise. You got me worried so much." I said, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"_Come on g-girl, I've missed you so m-much."_ I could already hear her crying at the end. I started to cry a bit too. Screw the 'don't let anyone see you cry' rule. I thought she died.

"I know, hon, I've missed you too. I have to come over there."

"_You know where to find me."_ She said.

"Can I come in like, a day or two?" I looked to my Uncle, asking him the same question. He turned around to Sarah and Ron to discuss something.

"_Of course, I'll be here."_

"I'll see you then." I said and hung up. I wiped my eyes and sniffed a bit. I hadn't cried a river, but I had a feeling I would when I saw her.

"Who was that?" Ron asked.

"That was my best friend, Amanda. Uncle Will, can I got tomorrow to Texas? Please! It's Amanda, I have to see her!" I pleaded. I knew I never pleaded, so it must have been weird.

"Um, Mel we need to discuss this further. You'll have your answer in the morning, alright? Go to bed, young lady."

"Sure thing. Goodnight!" I said as I ran upstairs, I was excited! I jumped on my bed and threw the blanket over me. If I could, I think I smiled in my sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I woke up with a smile on my face. How could I not? I mean, I haven't heard from her in so long, I missed her a lot. I thought about her in my dream. Once I regained my vision, like I always had to, I shot up from the bed and dressed myself in a matter of seconds. I ran downstairs, tripping a bit on the way down.

I was, for once, thankful that my Uncle was an early bird, and woke up all the time around 5 a.m. Sure, it was now around 8 a.m., but still.

He was in the living room, looking out the window, his back turned towards me. I snuck up at him, and then pounced. Yeah, one thing about me, is that I love to pounce at people. I just do.

I still forget that he's battle rugged. He easily threw me on the couch.

"Ha ha, nice try, I could see your reflection in the mirror." He said, laughing at me. Well, I haven't really thought about that. maybe he wasn't battle rugged, maybe he was just smarter than me.

"You know why I'm here." I said as I sat on the couch, surfacing the military woman in me. Even if there wasn't any, it was a slang for seriousness. It did work well, though. Uncle sighed as he sat on the couch, on the seat next to me.

"Yeah, Mel. I know why you're here. Don't worry, Sarah, Ironhide and I have an answer." He said. I could feel the tingle in my stomach, butterflies flying everywhere inside. I waited as patiently as I could. He spoke up. "We decided to…"

"Yeah?" I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You can go." He said. I stared at him, for a bit, and then jumped in the air. He stood up as I jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, earning another hearty laugh from him. Something rang in my head. "Why Ironhide?" I said as I got off him, much to his hidden pleasure.

"He's your guardian Mel, you keep forgetting that."

"Oh." I said. He was, wasn't he. He didn't do a lot of protecting anyway. Or maybe he did. Who knows. Well, at least I'm alive and away from the red eyed freaks, so that's a plus. "When am I leaving and how long am I staying?"

"Well, when you're ready, you can go. And you can stay as long as you want, I trust Ironhide you'll be safe wherever in Texas you are." He put a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're growing up so fast. Now you're going to your friend's, next thing you know you'll have a _real _boyfriend and so on. I'm really proud of you, Melissa. You've become so strong, handling all of these things." He smiled at me. He really was proud of me. I did go through a lot.

"Melissa, ready to go? Sarah packed your belongings and we're ready to go." Ron came in the living room. I looked to Uncle, he just sighed.

"I guess it's time to go, huh Mel?" he said as I nodded softly. I got outside with my Uncle, seeing Annabelle in Ironhide's open trunk and Sarah calling to her.

I got to the trunk, helping Sarah get Annabelle out of his trunk. "Come on, Annabelle, Mel's gotta go." Sarah called to her. All Annabelle did in return was to hug the back window and shake her head.

"No. Annie wuv Iwonhide. Iwonhide no go." she stubbornly said. I laughed with Sarah and got up in the trunk. I came over to Annie as I crouched.

"Come on, Annie, I have to go." I smiled at her and she got into my arms. I got to the beginning of the trunk and handed Annabelle to Sarah and got down myself, locking the trunk. I gazed on the symbol he wore 'proudly' on his trunk. It was a damn huge symbol, let me tell you that. I touched the embossed symbol, getting my slim finger in between the loops and holes the symbol had. I earned a shiver in return.

"All your stuff is in the back cab. Good luck, hon." Sarah said and we exchanged a hug. I kissed Annabelle's head ad went to my Uncle.

"Good luck, Mel. Be sure to call us every week or so." He gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back.

"Don't worry, Uncle Will, I will." I smiled at him and let go. I waved everyone goodbye as I got in the passenger seat. Ron, who was already inside, started the truck and rolled out of the driveway.

I turned the radio on immediately. It put on a song quietly, and I mused to myself how I was going to enjoy this ride. Ironhide was going to drive and keep me safe at the same time.

We rode for about ten minutes in silence, minus the radio. I started to ask him some questions, just for the fun of it. And my deadly curiosity.

"So, Ron." I said, gaining his attention. "Wait, should I call you Ron or Ironhide? I mean, when we get to Amanda's? Calling you Ironhide's going to be weird."

"Ironhide is my real name, but you may call me however you wish as long as you don't tell her about the Autobots." He said, bluntly.

"Don't worry, that was never my intention. So, can you tell me something about the Autobots?" He did bring up the subject. Kind of.

"What do you need to know?" He said, shifting his hands on the steering wheel. He put the left one on the steering wheel, his gaze fixed on my eyes.

"You won't crash into something? You're not even looking at the window." I said, looking from him, to the road ahead.

"No. What do you need to know?" he repeated. Well, we won't crash. That's comforting.

"I was thinking about telling me more about the robots. What they're like, what they like, stuff like that."

"You are curious beyond your safety." He chuckled.

"Usually, there's a saying for that, curiosity killed the cat." I shrugged.

"So that was the point, it was a saying?"

"Yeah."

"Who would you like to know about first?" He asked. Suddenly a name blurted out of my mouth.

"Chromia." I kind of regretted saying that, but then again, I did want to know something about her. He didn't exactly explain, when he wanted to, when I was in the Medical Bay.

"Chromia is a femme I've known for a long time."

"Is that like, a female?"

"Yes, and she and I knew each other before the War."

"War?"

"Yes. I keep forgetting you know nothing about us." I sighed in response as he continued. "On our planet, where all the Transformers come from, Cybertron is its name, a great war was battled. It was between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots wanted peace and a right to live freely, while the Decepticons chose death and tyranny. A great Civil War started, between the two factions. Cybertron, consumed by the War, was destroyed and what little of us Autobots remain, escaped."

"Oh." His life was not easy. "Where did you escape?"

"Space." He turned his attention towards an oncoming vehicle, and then fixed his gaze on me, again.

"So why are you on this planet?" he stayed silent for a little while. His eyes somehow dimmed, if it was possible, anyway. He seemed to… nod?

"We came here looking for the AllSpark." I gave him the eyebrow. "It holds the power to create worlds and life within them. Our race, for example, was born like that."

"So where does this AllSpark come from and what does it look like?" I felt like I was interrogating, though he seemed pleased at answering these questions. Maybe he liked talking about the history.

"We don't know where it comes from, though, I believe it has the shape of a…" He paused for a bit, looking for the correct term. "It looks exactly like a cube. Might be the reason why we called it the Cube."

"That's sounds so cool!" I said. How awesome was it, to talk to a robot from outer space, about his War and Cubes and whatnot!

"Anyway, back to the point." He cleared his throat for a bit. Oh right, I asked about Chromia. "Chromia was, and still is, a weapons specialist, like me." He proudly stated the last part.

"I know weapons are something you love." He made and 'mhm' sound from his voice. So he's a weapons specialist. Awesome.

"Yes, weapons are one of the first objects I was handed to by my creators." I stood silent. "Those are 'parents' if you will." He said, but carefully. I nodded, trying not to think about mine. "I was taught self-defense and got into many fights as a youngling." Again, silence. I thought I asked about Chromia? "That is the equivalent of a child." He said. He cleared his throat again.

"Chromia?" I remineded.

"Yes, Chromia. Primus, why is this taking so long?" he muttered to himself. I still didn't know what a Primus was. "So the War started, and we were assigned in the same unit. We were to fight side by side. At first, we hated each other." He said. My brows lifted up in surprise. "But after I saved her life by killing a Decepticon, she learned to respect me, as I did likewise." He continued.

"It sounds like a love story." I said, but he didn't ponder on that though.

"So Chromia and I grew to like each other. We grew closer all the time, until the inevitable happened."

"You hooked up?" I said. He was silent for a bit, as if thinking what that was.

"Yes. We were very passionate about each other, but the War had other ideas and we were separated. I haven't seen her for many millennia."

"Millenia?" I got a slight headache at the number. "Ron, exactly _how _old are you?"

He ignored me. "So, when we eventually found each other, here on planet Earth, we wanted to pick up where we left off." He looked at a couple of cars approaching us and kept his eyes on the road for a couple of minutes. The streets were pretty empty. "I wanted us to go to the same way we were, but I didn't feel the same way. I didn't feel the excitement of us getting back together."

"Oh…"

"It was never the same from then. We had a long and serious talk about it, and decided that we just… weren't meant to be." He shifted in his seat. "That's all. Does that answer your question?" He smiled. I smiled back.

"It did a lot more than that." I looked around, noticing we were getting on the highway and going at a reasonable, near the speed limit, speed. A thought quirked up in my mind. Me and my random thoughts. "Wait a second. How are you supposed to get me across the border? I mean, where are the papers required? Don't you need like, parental approval? Or something?" I just asked, out of the blue. I didn't even formulate the question in my mind.

"I am your guardian, and a legal one at that." He said in a matter-of-factly voice. "And Uncle will has all the papers done and signed, so when we come to the border, everything will be ready." While he was talking I managed to yawn. He ruffled my hair. "Get rest, kid." He said.

"Yes, old man."

"Older than you think."

"I don't think I want to know." I chuckled. He did so as well as the seat lowered a bit. "Thanks." I went to take my little nap. I still had a lot of questions to ask. Chromia down, only what? Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee and Elita, right? And Ironhide himself. This was going to make an interesting trip.


	19. This is Home

**FIVE CHAPTERS! BOOYAH! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Because, I'm just that awesome. **

**Anyways, since I know next to nothing about Texas and lack internet, you'll just have to imagine the city and stuff. Sorry 'bout that. :/**

**And I know there's not a lot of fluff. Don't worry, there will be. :D I promise!**

My trip was silent. You see, I love to sleep in cars. Many times, my family and I travelled, and I would always fall sleep. Because I loved sleep. So when I got up, the first thing I noticed, that I was in the back of the cab, a blanket over me. I yawned as I got up and stretched. I rubbed my eyes and regained my darn vision. Maybe I should see a doctor about that?

"Good afternoon." Ron said. Oh, good, at least I slept a couple of hours, not the whole day.

"Hey Ron… how far are we? How many more hours?" I asked. I used to ask my parent that all the time.

"About two hours until we get to her city. And about half an hour to her home when we get to the city." He stated. I moved up back on the passenger seat and slid the seatbelt in its lock.

"Wait, that means we've crossed the border, right?" he nodded in response. I scratched the back of my head as a thought popped into my mind. "How does a robot get to be a legal guardian?"

"You forget your Uncle has contacts in the military and law enforcement." Well, sure I knew somewhere in the back of my mind he had to have some sort of contacts, it just never crossed my mind. I nodded silently as I thought about my interrogations of Ron.

"Wanna tell me about your space buddies?" I asked. He seemed to take the hint. He knew what I was up to. "Why are Skids and Mudflap such idiots?" I asked. He shared a good laugh.

"They are young and don't know any better. Though they have a tendency to get on everyone's nerves, human and Autobot alike." He made a frown. I guess he remembered some incident with them.

"And Arcee and Elita? They seem nice."

"They are. Elita is Optimus's sparkmate. That is the same as a wife."

"Oh, so he's married?"

"In a way, yes." He said. "Arcee used to be Bumblebee's girlfriend at the Academy. They were both scouts."

"What happened to them?"

"The War." He said flatly. "Bumblebee found Nicole here, and their relationship grew, so Arcee and Bumblebee had a talk, as serious as sparklings can, and they came to a solution. They decided to be good friends, and let their previous relationship be just a memory, something left behind in the past."

"Very poetic." I chuckled.

"It's the truth."

"What about Optimus? And Ratchet?" and Optimus has that mega-awesome voice.

"Optimus Prime… he's the oldest of us and the wisest. He is our leader. Ratchet is our medical officer, and a pain in the aft, let me tell you that." he said, though he touched the back of his head.

"Why?" I chuckled. He didn't like Ratchet.

"He and his slagging wrenches."

"What does he do, throw them at you?" I laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he does. The fragger." He added. So beware of Ratchet. Good to know. I saw us approaching the city limits. Now, we had to find Amanda's house.

"And what about Sideswipe? He's the only one left."

"Sideswipe is also young, though older than Bumblebee. He has a twin brother, Sunstreaker, who hasn't arrived on Earth. Both of them are incredibly protective and possessive."

"More protective than you?" I chuckled. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are cool names.

"Depends. They are good warriors, and pranksters. They love to screw with people." He had another frown on his face. He must have been a victim.

"Is there some kind of weakness they have?"

"Horrible liars. Though they get away with it. Every. Time." He almost growled. We turned on a street. Ironhide stopped at the corner.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" I asked as the seatbelt undid itself. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"We have to switch places. I may be your guardian, but we don't want to raise suspicion. I will pretend to be just a truck, until absolutely necessary. You must NEVER tell them about us." He exited the truck, but I just went over the center console and in the driver's seat. Ron got in the passenger and closed the door.

"So you're going to pretend to be my truck? I'm not going to tell them anything, but, listen, I have to tell you something." his holoform flickered off, making me shiver a bit. I started driving. "Amanda is suspicious about EVERYTHING. She thinks everyone is a robot or something. You can't go playing songs, or shivering or something, because she will tell that to everyone."

"_I don't… shiver._" The radio said.

"That you know of."

"_Shut up._" My own voice greeted me. My brows shot up as I stared at the radio open-mouthed.

"You cannot use my voice against me!" I half yelled, half laughed. "No, you shut up. Listen, you have to be careful around Amanda." I repeated.

"_I heard you the first time!" _a clip from a movie I didn't know played.

Ironhide turned on another street and I saw Amanda's house. My heart started to fasten its beating as Ironhide parked in her driveway.

"Remember, be good! No giving away!" I said. The truck grunted. I managed to smile as I got out of the truck, careful not to fall flat on my face. I got to her door and knocked.

"_Guys, pizza's here!"_ Someone from the inside yelled. As that 'someone' opened the door in mid-sentence, they stopped and looked at me.

"Do I seriously look like a pizza to you, Amanda?" I asked her. Her mouth hanged open in shock. I laughed at her as she jumped on me. I didn't see it coming so I fell on my butt. I could almost see Ironhide coming a bit closer.

"Oh my God! Melissa, I don't believe it!" She hugged me so tightly, as if afraid to let go. I hugged her back just as much. "You're h-here!" she began to sob.

"_Dude, where's that pizza!" _

"Come here, you fat ass!" I yelled. I knew it was Dave yelling from the inside.

"_Dude, is that…? Melissa?"_

"_No way!"_

"_It is!" _

Suddenly, both of them stormed out of the house, and looked at the sight before them. Amanda crying on my shoulder, me being on my butt.

"Hey, share her, will you?" Pete said as both of them jogged to us.

"Yeah, she our best friend, too!" Dave added. Amanda let me go, just barely. I got up, and wiped the little dirt I had on my butt. We were on cement, after all, not on mud.

I leapt into Pete's hug. "God, Melissa, we thought-"

"We thought you died!" Dave said, stealing me from Pete.

"Hey, inappropriate much!" Pete complained, but a fake complaint.

"Oh smother me, will you!" I said, my words muffled in Dave's chest. I hugged him back.

"Good to see you too, Mel." He smiled as we let go. I was so happy when I saw all of my besties.

"I missed you guys so much." A tear escaped my eye.

"Dude, are you… crying?" Pete said. "Dude, she's crying! I don't believe it! Melissa never cries!" I managed to chuckle at their remark, wiping the single trail of tear on my cheek, and I regained myself.

"Ha! No crying!" I said, bringing a smile on my face. "Wanna go to Pablo's?" I offered immediately.

"Yeah, but we don't have a ride. Who's truck is that anyway?" Dave said, eyeing the truck. He and Pete loved games, machinery and guns. They'd get along with Ron perfectly.

"Yeah, um, that's my truck." I said.

"Ha ha, Mel. Nice one." Amanda said.

"No, I'm serious. It's my truck." I repeated, this time being very serious. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." I got to the driver's side. The boys came to the vehicle, eyeing it.

"Why are you driving a truck? It's fricken huge, Mel." Pete said.

"I happened to like the truck, now come on, get inside." I said as I got in the driver's seat. "Ironhide, be good." I whispered to the console. The radio replied quietly.

"_As long as they don't touch… everything's gonna be fine." _

"You're supposed to be a truck! Of course they're going to touch you!" I whisper-yelled to him. He didn't reply. "Come on guys." I said. I turned on the truck. The boys put the luggage away and got in.

Amanda, influenced, got in the passenger seat.

"It's a cool truck." Amanda said. "Where'd you get it?" I wanted to say outer space.

"Erm, my Uncle. He gave me his truck."

"I wish I had your uncle. He's a cool guy." I smiled in response and turned on a street. Amanda pushed a button to turn on the radio, but it didn't respond. "Is the radio broken?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Why won't it turn on then?" she took her hands to herself as I fiddled with the radio. I managed to press the right button and the radio turned on.

"It likes to stall sometimes." I said. She turned the radio station, but the radio just kept playing the one we were listening. "Come on, work with me." I whispered. The radio made a 'whirr' sounds and changed the radio station. **(AN: Like Bumblebee does with his radio in 2007 movie, same here with Ironhide.)**

"Maybe the radio doesn't like me." Amanda said

"Yeah, that must be it." Pete said.

"Hush you." Amanda turned back to mock him. We laughed a bit, but I think I could hear the engine groaning. Eventually we got to Pablo's and I parked the truck. My guys went outside, and I pretended to look for something inside the center console.

"I'll be there in a sec, go get a table!" I called to them. They went away to get a table. "What was that?!" I yelled at Ironhide.

"What was what?"

"Oh, don't play innocent! You know exactly what you were doing! You can't do that! You're MY truck, and you better behave!" I yelled at him some more.

"_Your truck?!"_ The radio blasted. _"Nobody owns me."_

"You'll see, when you break down or need a wash, don't be calling me!" I didn't let him reply as I shut his door angrily. I got inside, the anger out of me. I found their table and took a seat next to Amanda.

"You know, you didn't have to shut the door that wildly." She said. I shrugged.

"We ordered your favorite." Dave said. "So what's up, Mel? We haven't heard from you in so long."

"Oh, so much has happened." I said. "It wasn't really a walk in the park. It was like a damn rollercoaster ride." I said.

"What happened?" Dave asked. "If somebody touched you, I swear to God, I'll kill them." Dave added. Ah, Dave, the protective wingman.

"No, don't worry." I said.

"Well, what happened?" Pete pressed on. I sighed.

"After that hurricane, I found out that… mom and dad didn't make it." I cringed a bit.

"Oh Mel…" I heard all of them say. Amanda gave me a hug. "Honey, it's okay. Listen, it wasn't easy for me either." She said as she let me go, so I could stand up and get hugs from Pete and Dave.

"It's going to be okay, Mel."

"Girl, you are the strongest person we know. You're gonna be okay."

I sat down back on my seat, fighting back the tears. I won the battle, as no tears on my side were shed.

"Wait, what do you mean 'it wasn't easy for you either'?" I turned to Amanda as our ice-cream cups were served in front of us.

"My dad… he didn't." Her gaze shifted down to her lap.

"Oh dear God…" I said as I gave her a hug. I mouthed to Pete and Dave. 'Did you know this?' and they nodded. I mouthed a 'Did your parents…?' and they shook their heads. "Come on, hon, it's alright." I said to her, but she didn't cry.

"Hey, if you can be strong, I can be strong too. Now, I want my ice-cream, thank you very much." She broke he hug and took her ice-cream. Despite all of us, we laughed at her remark. We grabbed our ice-cream and started talking about life without me.

Both Pete and Dave had girlfriends now, Amanda found a guy that likes her and she likes him.

"So, what, you're in college now?" I asked them all.

"Yeah, we're all on the same one." Pete said, finishing his ice-cream. "What college are you attending?" Pete asked.

"None." I said. "I haven't the time to get applied to one."

"Why?" Dave asked. I couldn't tell him it was because of the Autobots, so I just shrugged.

"You know, my mom can get you in." Amanda said. "She helped me and the guys."

"Sure, though I'd have to ask my Uncle first." I'd love to go to college and be with my buds. But, what would my Uncle say?

"You ask him, but I think he'd give you a chance." Amanda shrugged as she put her cup aside.

"You don't think it's too late?" I ate the last few bites of the ice-cream and put the cup among the three on the table.

"No way." She said and then she yawned.

"Damn, you started the yaaaaawning chain."Pete said, putting a hand to his mouth. We all yawned after Amanda, sharing a good laugh.

"I'd say we go back?" I offered.

"You leave Pete at my place." Dave said. I nodded as we all paid the bill and got to the truck. The guys circled around the truck, and for a second, I thought Ironhide went stiff.

"It's really a cool truck, Mel." Dave commented.

"I know, right?" I said, secretly knowing I was feeding Irohide's ego.

"These are some custom smokestacks and huge ass rims." Pete said.

"Hey, what's with the symbol?" Dave said, catching all of our attention. I went back, trying to think of an explanation on the way.

"Oh, looks awesome!" Amanda said, as all three of them began to trace their hands along the embossed symbol.

"When you're done touching _my_ truck, get in." I smirked as I got in the driver's seat. "Ha! Take that, you rust bucket."

"_Danger, danger… alarm!" _the radio said.

I knew he said that he didn't want them touching him, but… "Seriously?" apparently, the ear deafening alarm told me so. I hit the radio and the alarm stopped. "If I could, I would beat you up even in your robot mode." I turned to my friends. "Come on guys, I ain't got all day!"

They got in rather quickly and we rolled out of the parking lot and onto the streets. We were headed to Dave's house. Amanda reached for the radio again and pressed the button. It didn't turn on.

"Again?" I said. Amanda nodded. As I put my hand on the door, I managed to hit it, on purpose. The radio turned to life.

"What does the window have to do with the radio?" Amanda said.

"Absolutely nothing, I just hit… myself." I pressed on the gas pedal a bit so that we could get them home faster. I could sense Amanda was plotting something.

After a couple of minutes, we got to Dave's house. I exited the truck as the boys and I needed to say our goodbyes. Right now, I was in the mood for the cheek-to-cheek kind of farewell. The boys complied and hugged me, telling me how happy they were I wasn't dead. I thanked them ad got back in the truck.

The four of us were the best of friends. We cared about each other. A lot. So I got back in the truck and I started to drive Amanda and myself home. It was night time now.

"Wow. It's been a hell of a day, wasn't it?" I said. "And where'd the pizza go?" I asked her.

"We'll order a new one." She said. She looked around the interior, and then fixed her gaze on the console. She began to touch the various buttons and stuff. I think she liked to push Ironhide's buttons. Ironhide's engine sputtered a bit, concerning Amanda, but angering me. "Is the truck gonna die on us or something?"

"Nah, he likes to do that. It's supposed to be normal." I lied. I didn't know two things about trucks.

"Are you sure?" I gave a reassured nod along with my pursed lips. She bought it. I'm going to kill Ironhide for making me lie to Amanda. But I guess I should be getting used to that.

We rolled into her driveway. Amanda got out. "I'll be in here for a bit, I have to get the luggage out."

"Need help?"

"Nope, go get that pizza ordered." I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." She laughed, saluting me. I chuckled.

I exited the truck and opened the back of the cab. "Ron, now would be a good time to come to life." I said. Nobody could see him, and if they did, he could just be a stranger on the street.

He came right behind me. "Need help with the baggage?" I nodded. He got in the back and took the baggage for me. He put it on the ground as the door shut itself.

"Thanks. Listen, please don't go transforming in the middle of the night. And when Amanda wants to turn on the radio, you do that for her. Don't be such a hard-ass." I scolded him. He snorted in response.

"Fine. Go to sleep. I'll be here." I nodded.

"I'm going to call my Uncle. See you in the morning." I guess the feeling of kissing on the cheek didn't leave me, because I accidently gave him the cheek-to-cheek goodbye. I blushed as I realized what I did, but too late. I got my luggage and got inside the house. As I got in and started to close the door, I saw Ron standing there. I motioned him a 'shoo' and he disappeared.

What the hell was I thinking?

**Daww, fluffeh! **

**Actually, I have a question: Are Bumblebee and Cliffjumper twins? My brothers seem to harass me with that. I don't think they are twins. Why? Usually when you talk about twins, you can't have one without the other? (Except in Bay movies) So when you say Sideswipe, you think, yeah Sunstreaker. You say Skids, yeah, and Mudflap. So you say Bumblebee. And it stays there. Help please?**


	20. Pizzas and Bombs

**CHAPTER 20 WOOT!**

**I think I'm going to die! Sixth chapter! AMAAAAAZIIIIING! Yeah, I know, I'm epic. **

**I watched TF3 again, in the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping, because I wept like a kid when they killed Ironhide and Wheeljack, then exile them all and then almost kill Bee.**

**Also I found the 'Cyrillic alphabet being all the buttons you never push on a calculator' a very funny thing, mostly because I know the Cyrillic alphabet and it looks like hell when you look it from a different POV. So I shared a laugh there. And here's a bit of the Cyrillic alphabet: БЕОГРАД.**

**That means Belgrade, and that's the capitol city of Serbia. It's fricken awesome when you know three alphabets (Yeah, Serbian language has two alphabets + English = that makes three) and I can read it perfectly, just like I can English. **

Eventually, Amanda, the genius that she is, forgot to call the pizza guy so we ended up eating half her fridge. She put on my fave movie, the Lion King, which she knows by heart now, and we started to quote the sentences.

We had a blast doing so, and I, being the genius that I am, forgot to call my Uncle. I managed to fall asleep on the floor, with Amanda.

Now I am trying to wake up, and I've noticed my vision doesn't need adjusting anymore. Thank you God.

I got up from the floor, only to find Amanda's sleeping figure over me. I shoved her legs away and got up and stretched.

I should probably call my Uncle.

I found Amanda's phone in place and dialed the number. A couple of rings later, my Uncle answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Will, it's me, Melissa. Listen, I'm at Amanda's, I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I forgot."

"Oh, that's okay, Mel. Ironhide informed me."

"He did? When?"

"Mel, you know he's not from around here." He said. He knew as well as I did and the whole world, that everyone's conversation's are being listened. But, luckily, I was smart enough to get the hint.

"I know. Well, that's it, I'll be staying here for a while. Talk to you again?"

"Sure Mel. You know the number. And don't tell anyone about them."

"Don't worry, never. Hear from you soon, Uncle Will. Tell hi to Sarah and Belle."

"Sure thing, Mel." He hung up and I put the phone away. Soon the alarm clock went off. I looked around, and went to Amanda's room, where the ringing sound was coming from. I took the alarm clock and turned it off. It was eight a.m. now. Well I better wake up Amanda.

As I got to her I shook her gently until I heard groaning noises. Yup, she's awake.

"No… college… No go…" She muttered.

"Come on, show me around." I offered. She made another groaning noise and complied. She got dressed and I changed my clothes. I was in the pretty much same outfit since yesterday. Jeans, shirt and sneakers. Once we were set, she took her purse and all that jazz and we got out of her house.

I almost greeted Ironhide when I passed his hood. Amanda got inside and shut the door, so I whispered and tapped his fender. "Good morning, Ironhide." I got inside the truck and pressed the ENGINE START/STOP button. **(AN: I don't think the Topkick has this ability, but my dad's Q7 does, so we're gonna go by that logic and that console, since it has many buttons and Amanda loves buttons. LOL I love those buttons.)**

The engine roared to life, and we moved out. "Where's the college?" I asked as she gave me the address and we started driving. "Am I just going to be following you like a dog?"

"Well yeah. I don't know. I'm going to ask my mom to enroll you." She did her hair in the truck as she spoke to me.

"Sounds great." Ah, I didn't ask my Uncle about this.

So after about 15 minutes of driving, we arrived to our destination. I parked in the college parking lot and we exited the truck. "Do you need to lock it?" Amanda asked me.

"No, uh, automatic lock. It recognizes the key and automatically unlocks." I lied. Ironhide is so dead. But I have to get used to it, don't I? "So, where to?" she made a motion with her hand and I followed her. Soon we got in the main building and Amanda dragged me over to her mother's office. I guess she worked there or something.

As we got inside the office, Jennifer, Amanda's mother, turned to us. When she saw me, she gave me tight hug, whispering 'I'm so sorry.'. I made a 'mhm' sound, and she let go. "I heard you were interested in enrolling into this college." I didn't even respond, she already got me and Amanda by the arm. "Consider it done. I'll tell your Uncle and Amanda will give you the tour."

"But-" I was dragged out and the door was shut.

What the hell did I get myself into? How was I supposed to get back if I'm going to college in Texas? Amanda took my arm and we went down a long hallway, until we stopped in front a door.

"Class is about to start. Come with me, we have math." She said as we got inside a classroom. I took a seat next to Amanda and the teacher came in. "Just do the tasks and keep quiet. Don't tell the correct equation. He'll smother you later." Amanda added.

"You have your tasks in your notebooks. I'll go get the grading book, be quiet." **(AN: I don't know if in America it's called diary, but you get what grading book is? The thing teachers write your grades into?)**

Amanda opened her purse and got out a notebook and a piece of paper for me. We started doing the tasks. They were so easy. By the time the teacher got in, I finished two of the equations and went on to the third one.

Eventually, after I've finished all of the tasks, the bell rang. How my classes do we have left?

**XxXxXxXxX**

By the time all the classes were ended, I was done. I couldn't think straight.

"How on Earth did you get through that?" I asked Amanda as we got inside the truck.

"Your ass has gotten lazy. You need to keep up with school." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Let's go home." I said as I pressed the button again and the engine ignited. We rolled out of the parking lot. I got a few looks from the boys. I guess they liked the truck.

"I see your truck has gotten the attention of some boys." Amanda chuckled.

"My truck is awesome and you know it." I chuckled back.

"You know, I've noticed something." I froze, but tried not to show it. "You're praising the truck, and you'd never say such things. I'd say such things. Which leads me to assume…" I gulped. What could she assume? "You're in love with the truck, aren't you?" She said, all serious. I think Ironhide's engine sputtered.

"Er…" my mind stalled. Hell, I should lie probably. "Yeah, sure."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You're starting to be like me!"

"Am I?"

"Mhm, in no time you'll be crazy about robots!"

"Oh, lucky me." If only she knew. I turned on a corner and we arrived to her house. We got in the driveway and I turned off the truck. "This time, please order pizza. I'm hungry." I said as she got out and shut the door behind her. "You were good today, Ironhide."

His holoform turned on. "I am no pet." Ron said.

"I never said you were. You were good. Didn't go off scaring people or something."

"That you know of." His smile tugged at his lips. A malicious smirk, is what his face held.

"Shut up." I said. "Listen, I gotta go inside. And don't take my and Amanda's conversations personally. Or my actions. Please." I got out before he could retort. I got inside her house. We started to make our little movie night, once again. I didn't know what movie we were watching, but it was a comedy.

Our speaker volume wasn't set on something louder than 15, but we could hear commotion outside. And the pizza didn't arrive.

"Amanda, do you hear that?"

She turned the volume onto Mute. We could hear something outside, it sounded like, _"What business do you have here? What is in that box?"_

"_S-sir, it's just pizza!" _

My eyes widened. It was Ron's voice. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the couch and went straight through the door. I saw Ron tugging the deliver man's shirt. "Ron!" I caught his attention as I jogged towards him and the man. "Let him go! What is with you?!" I took a bill from my jeans and handed it to the man. "Keep the change." I said as I took the pizza. The man scrambled out of here.

"Mel? Who's this guy?" Amanda asked as she came down. We were right beside Ron's truck. I have her the pizza box.

"Wait a second Amanda." I turned to Ron. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here! Now she knows about you!"

"I know what?"

"She doesn't know anything." He huffed. "He could have been a potential threat."

"What, he could smother us with pizza?" he growled at my remark. "Listen, now you can't take this form down, okay?" he nodded.

"What is going on here?" Suddenly Amanda's mom came out of nowhere. Oh dear…

"Oh, hello Jennifer." I said. She nodded at me. "This is Ron." I said. "You better tap into those human customs of yours." I whispered to him. He gave me a silent snort as he approached the woman, literally striding. I couldn't not say it. He looked epic.

"Good evening. I am Ron Hide, Melissa's legal guardian." He said, shaking hands with her. Even Amanda's mom seemed dazzled by him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hide. Would you like to come in? My name is Jennifer, by the way. Oh, I can be so forgetful." She nervously smiled to him. I wanted to throw up.

You know, Amanda's father was an ass. But he was her father nonetheless. That's why Jennifer 'flirted' with my guardian. I never met her father, Amanda said for my good, it would be best I didn't.

"I would. But I must have a discussion with Melissa." He said, his proud voice literally giving her shivers.

"Mel, where did you get this guy? He's like, uber-hot!" Amanda said, so that only I could hear her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I got him from my Uncle. Now come on, Ron and I need to have a talk." I said. She nodded and she and her mom got inside the house, leaving me and Ron outside, in the dark driveway.

"Ron… I don't even know what to say. They're going to expect you to sleep inside the house or something."

"Is that a bad thing?" he said, as he sat on the hood, his feet on the bumper. He patted the hood, as if for me to sit. I complied and sat next to him.

"Maybe. I don't know. They weren't supposed to know unless absolutely necessary, remember?"

"I do, but this was a necessity."

"Right, better safe than sorry. Though, pizza men don't attack people, they just deliver pizzas."

"They could carry bombs." Ron retorted.

"That never happened."

"It might."

"No. Shut up." I laughed as I gave him a gentle push. A thought made my smile fall, and my gaze fell to the floor.

"What is bothering you?" he noticed immediately.

"I'm going to college here. I can't go home to Uncle Will. How am I supposed to tell him that? I'll be in college for four years! Shit, shit, shit…" I put my head in my hands, and my elbows rested on my knees. I threw my hair back as I put my hands over my mouth and nose.

"If you want, I could call your Uncle and tell him." He put his hand on my back, giving it a reassuring pat.

"Thanks, but no. I'll figure this out on my own. You just be here, and try not to attack any more people." He chuckled.

"I'm not making any promises."

"Ha ha, not funny." I got down from the hood. "Be good." I batted a finger at him. He huffed and got in the truck. At least he didn't disappear into midair in front of Jen and Maddie. He had more sense than that.

I got inside the house, the pizza had been served and I had a pile of questions waiting for me. I took a seat next to Amanda and took the pizza and ate a bite. It was silent, but Jen decided to break the silence. Just as she did, Ron went inside the house and sat in the living room.

"Ron Hide is your guardian, right?" She asked. I nodded, since I was chewing, it would be impolite to speak with my mouth full. "Is he single?"

As soon as that question slipped from her mouth I choked on my pizza. I began to cough wildly and lose my breath. Killed by the pizza, right? Amanda started to pound my back with her hand, but nothing. I couldn't breathe normally.

"What happened?" Ron was by my side and he lifted me by the elbow from the chair. I gripped his shirt and coughed like a maniac, and I was sure I was starting to go blue. I couldn't even hear straight, my ears started to buzz. I thought I was going to die, I couldn't even stand on my two feet.

Suddenly, strong arms embraced me and started to squeeze my plexus. The first time didn't work, but the second time, the pizza bite slipped from my mouth and fell down on the floor. My legs were too weak and didn't support my weight.

I started to fall, but Ron wouldn't let me. He picked me up bridal style and muttered something. I couldn't hear him well, though. Next thing I know, I'm on the couch and Amanda came behind him with a glass of water. He took the glass and gently placed it on my mouth and I had to drink from it. Now, I could hear properly.

"Are you alright? Do I need to call Ratchet?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"No need." I coughed in between the two words. "I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled to him and he smiled back. We looked at each other for who knows how long. Ron suddenly snapped out of it, clearing his throat.

"No more pizza for you. I told you it could be deadly. I was right."

"No, you were not. I choked, it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was-"

"Stop!" Amanda yelled. "You two argue like an old married couple. Just shut it. Mel, do you need more water?"

"I could use some, yes." There was a silence and I could hear Jen's heels moving away. Ron and I were alone in the living room. "Thanks for saving me, again. I think I would have died." I admitted. He ruffled my hair and finished by putting a strand behind my ear.

"You're welcome. It's what I do, anyway."

"Can you give me the phone? I want to call Uncle." I said as he got up and took the phone from its holder. He gave me the phone and I dialed the number. Amanda came with the water and I drank it quickly. I returned the glass to her and Uncle answered the phone.

"Hello? Annabelle stop that." I chuckled.

"Hey Uncle Will." I said. Well I should just get it over with. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? Shoot."

"Um, I'm not going back. I can't." I put my hand to my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I… Amanda's mother enrolled me into college here." My hand fell to my lap. "I'll be going to college here." There was a pause at the end. I began to doubt whether this was a good idea. I clenched my jeans and shirt.

"Oh… well, you could have told us sooner. This is… quite unexpected."

"I know, I'm sorry…" Ron took my hand in his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I smiled a sad smile at him.

"No need to be, Mel. It's your life and you need education. You can come here anytime you want. Ron will be there for you if you need anything."

"Thanks Uncle Will. You're the best." I glanced up at Ron.

"Don't tell me what I know." He huffed, but laughed with me. "Be good, okay Mel? Be sure to visit."

"Always Uncle Will, always." I hung up and lay the phone on my lap, my hand still in Ron's. "Well, that went well." I squeezed his hand back. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just… being here." I looked around and found Jen staring at us. I took my hand to myself. "Uh, is Ron going to sleep on the couch or something?" I asked her.

"Sure, I mean, if he wants to?"

"That would be good." He said, gaining his posture. "You rest and try not to kill yourself in the process."

"Yes, rust bucket." I said as I stood up.

"Oy. I told you to rest. And that's no way a lady should talk." He smirked.

"Bye Ron." I teasingly said as I got into Amanda's room. Apparently she was spying through the little key hole. "Um, invasion of privacy much?" asked her as she sat on the bed.

"It's my living room so you're privacy deprived. What's between you two?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing between us." Maybe. I don't know. We haven't really talked about the kiss part, that was quite some time ago.

"You seem close." She said as she pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her bag.

"He's just my guardian. Don't worry."

"You know when Mom asked is Ron single, you kind of died there." She said, drawing a couple of lines on the paper.

"I choked, okay?"

"And then you go holding hands with him? It's gotta be more than just a guardian thing." Maybe it is, but I have to ask Ron first.

"It's not. What are you doing?"

"Playing hangman. Come on, pick a letter."

And like that, we started playing hangman. The night was spent by laughter and some pretty perverted words, only thanks to Amanda. I certainly hoped Ron slept on the couch, because I ended up sleeping on the floor again, Amanda's legs over my stomach. I had a blast.

I hadn't felt this good since… since the day Ron and I kissed.

**So I have a question, and this thing has been rattling around in my head, since like, FOREVER – should I make a TF fic with Serbian in it? I mean, the fic's written in English and all, just that I don't find a lot of fanficitons with two languages in them. Especially TF ones.**

**And Serbian songs are way more emotional that English ones. Trust me. ;) the lyrics are waaaay better. **

**We had fluffehs, so that's your payment for sticking through the previous chapters. I owed you. So, whadaya think? Like, dislike, love, hate? :3**


	21. When We Collide, We Come Together

**What can I say? I spent my whole vacation, non-vacating. Does that even make sense? I haven't relaxed at all. Though I came up with quite an amount of fluffs and most of them for the Serbian story. :D**

**You're going to love it, as soon as I determine a plot and whatnot.**

**But for this chapter! Be prepared to be smothered with fluffs! (Okay maybe not SMOTHERED, but you'll like it. ;D )**

**Woot! Things are getting pretty serious! :D**

I woke up groaning. Why were Amanda's feet so heavy? Or maybe it was just me.

I shoved her feet away and got on my own. A shower was something I was planning to do, along with washing my hair. I took what was necessary from my still unpacked baggage and went for the bathroom. As I was passing by the living room, I saw Ron watching TV with Jennifer. Though Ron was on the couch and Jen on the armchair and quite a distance away. I waved at him, but he waved me to come towards him.

I obediently came, "What do you need me for?" I said.

"Whether you like it or not, you still have self-defense practice."

"What? No. I don't want to."

"I didn't ask you." He said, but I just growled at him. He chuckled, clearly pleased he was teasing me. I got in the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I lay the clean clothes and a towel on the basin and took my clothes off and showered. After I got my hair done and rinsed I got out of the shower. I put on my clothes and managed to dry my hair pretty quickly. I put it up in a pony tail, to fit my sporty figure, as I was wearing a track suit.

I got out of the bathroom, the dirty clothes in the hamper, and somehow the sight in front of me in the living room didn't surprise me. Ron stood in the same place as he had been before I went into the bathroom.

"Ready?" he said as he stood up. I sighed.

"Sure. Where are we going to fight?"

"You're going to fight?" Jen suddenly stood up. I nodded.

"Training. I have to."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said. "Where to?" I looked outside, only to find it to be a beautiful day outside.

"There is a field not far from here."

"I'm fighting on a meadow? You have to be kidding me."

"No, I'm being serious. Unless you want to battle someplace else?"

"Isn't there like a gym or something?" I didn't want to get dirty. I just took a shower. He seemed to be in thought.

"Come on, we're going to this 'gym' of yours." He said and exited the house, going into his truck.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." I said to Jen and exited the house, too. I got into the passenger seat and slid the seatbelt around me as Ironhide rolled out of the driveway and began driving to the gym. After about 20 minutes of babbling and listening to the radio, we arrived to the gym.

I looked around and found the fighting ring in the middle of the gym. It was huge. Ron and I approached the ring, and it was empty. Apparently, we didn't need to ask anyone for permission, so we just took the gloves and got in. The gym was pretty empty, anyway.

"Warm up and ready your fighting stance." Ron said, waiting patiently for me to warm up. After I did that, I took that fighting stance of his he was boring me to death, and we started circling around each other in the ring.

I punched, but he agilely ducked. I punched again and missed by a hair width.

"You're getting better, kid."

"Don't call me kid." I said as I ducked his punch. "It annoys me, and I'm not a kid, I'm going to college."

"Makes no, oof, difference." He said as I punched him.

"Ha! Take that you old geezer."

"Oy, is that so?" he managed to punch me in the shoulder.

"Ouch." I regained my stance. "Yes."

"Less talking, more punching." I punched again and hit him in the collarbone. "Good. Should use more force when punching in a weak spot." He put his arms down. I took that as a pause in the fight. "Try kicking."

"We never practiced that." I said.

"No, but I did say try." I kicked his hip lightly. "Really?" He gave me a look. I shrugged and kicked him in the ribs, though I ended up hitting his arm instead. "Come on, kid, you can do better."

"Trying to get me into 'rage mode' aren't you?" I kicked him in the abdomen_. It was easier to kick, lesser chances of getting hit in the face._ He caught my leg. _But greater chances of falling on my butt. _He pulled my leg and I landed on my ass. "Shit."

"Don't swear."

"Shut up." I got up and started kicking him again.

After many times of falling on my ass, I didn't bother getting up.

I landed on my ass, once again, and I lay myself on the mat. "Come on, kid, get up." Ron rolled his eyes. "Get up."

"Ron, you're killing me. Everything hurts."

"It should. Get up." He growled impatiently. "Try kicking again."

I sighed and went for a kick, but he flipped me over and I fell painfully on the ground. "You're a pain inflictor, you know that?" I groaned.

"Up." he chuckled.

"No."

"Melissa. Up."

"No."

"Come on, get up. We have to keep training."

"No." I wasn't anything if I wasn't stubborn.

"Melissa, stand up for Primus' sake!"

"No!"

"If you don't get up, I'll pick you up." I 'hmph'd at him. He got me by the armpits and lifted me. I was going to play dummy on him. I didn't stand, instead I portrayed a doll. Totally numb to the world. "What the pit are you doing?" he said, as I didn't stand and he had to hold me.

"Making your life miserable." I snorted. "Listen, I'm not a fighter."

"You will be when I'm done with you. Stand straight." I gave in finally. I stood straight, but didn't bother taking a fighting stance.

"Happy?" I muttered.

"Pleased. A couple of more times and we'll be done. Deal?"

"Deal." I said as I punched and kicked. He evaded them and threw me on the floor again.

"Kid, kid, kid… I thought I taught you better." He mocked me. Rage mode, here I come. I started bashing at him and swinging and kicking and flipping and whatnot. I portrayed some kung-fu moves from Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan movies, landing a hefty amount of them successfully on Ron. "Ah, there we go." He said as he fought back.

We battled for some time, but then again he threw me on the floor once again. "Ouch." I said, groaning as I lifted my head from the mat. "That hurt."

"C'mon Mel, get up." he laughed.

"Give me a minute, okay?" I slowly turned to my side, rubbing my face. He huffed in annoyance.

"What? You think an opponent is going to politely stand aside so you could catch your breath? That's not going to happen, Mel."

"Ha, how would you know? Did you ever ask?"

"What? Of course I haven't asked!"

"Then how do you know they wouldn't give you time to rest if you hadn't asked?" I pushed it. I got into a sitting position. Ron took off his right hand glove and brought it to the bridge of his nose.

"One minute. That's all you get." He tiredly said.

"Thank you." I stood up, but something cracked in my spine. I froze. "Shit. Oh no. Not now! Oh shit, shit, shit…"

"What's the matter?"

"My back… it's stiff. I can't move."

"Oh Primus… Come."

"I can't fricken move!" He took off my gloves gently and threw them on the ground, not so gently. He slowly, very slowly, walked with me to the end of the ring. He exited the ring and managed to pick me up from the outside, bridal style. I winced in pain.

"Sorry." He said as he jumped from the base. I winced again. He brought me to the truck and put me in the back of the cab. "Do we need to call Ratchet?" I made an affirmative sound. He sighed and moved to the front. He started driving soon.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell if I try to move."

"Frag." He sped up, but kept driving steady. After some time staring at the ceiling of the truck, I could feel him stopping slowly, so that I wouldn't fall over. He managed to pick me up somehow, without making me wince. We got into the house, after Ironhide opened the door, by some miracle.

We got in the living room and Amanda and Jennifer's voices immediately rose. It must have been a worrying sight.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, tension in her voice rising.

"An accident while training. Would you be so kind and move the pillows so that she could be comfortable?" Ron asked her, well, more demanded her. She, I think she nodded I couldn't really see much, and I heard her moving and patting some pillow, presumably the one I was going to be laying on.

Ron put me on the couch and I yelped in pain.

"Melissa, what the hell happened to you? Why can't you move?" Amanda was by my side shortly after I had been put on the couch.

"Just an accident, I'll be okay." I assured her, though it was more like I was reassuring myself more than her.

"Ratchet will be here within the next couple of hours." Ron said.

"Who's Ratchet?" Amanda and Jen said in sync.

"The Army's medical officer."

"Army?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, Ron's in the army too, he's their, um…"

"I'm the army's weapons specialist." He proudly stated. I could almost hear their jaws drop. All of a sudden, my stomach growled. I didn't eat anything.

"Ron?" He turned his gaze to me immediately. "I'm hungry." I whined.

"Er… is there something edible in the house?" Ron turned to Jenifer. She seemed to think for a while.

"Oh! There are fresh bananas! Would you like some, Mel?"

"Uh-huh." I said as she went for the kitchen. Ron took the armchair and pushed it to my end of the couch. Jen returned with the banana as Ron sat on the armchair. She gave him the banana as he peeled it off. He brought it to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he slid the banana in. I took the bite and munched on it and then swallowed it.

I repeated that action until the banana was long gone. He gave the banana skin to Jen, who took it and went to the kitchen.

"Ah shit. Mel, I have to get to class, Mom's gonna drive me. Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, good luck with your class!" I said as happily as I could. She gave my hand a squeeze and she and Jen went for the door. Once the door was shut, Ron and I were, once again, alone in the living room.

"Primus Melissa, I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you this far."

"It's okay, don't worry. It'll pass."

"No. I should have known your species isn't as endurable as ours. This is exactly what your Uncle warned me about."

"Hey you, don't beat yourself up for it." I felt thirsty. "If you want to make yourself useful, could you bring me a glass of water?" he nodded and went for the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, he sat back on the armchair and brought the glass to my mouth. I drank the whole glass, making an 'aah' at the end. "Thank you." I said. "Can you find the TV remote?" I asked. He ruffled around the couch a bit and managed to find it.

He gave it to me and I flipped through the channels. There was absolutely nothing on. I turned it off. Silence struck the living room again.

"Ron?" I caught his attention. I may have been paralyzed a bit, but I was going to use it. I was in a mood. I shifted my gaze towards my hand and fiddled with my fingers. He seemed to take the hint and took my hand in his. I crooked a smile at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said, looking at me in the eyes, his face holding a soft expression.

"To be honest, I don't know what to do with myself at the moment." I smiled at him. He chuckled. "Can we not train ever again?"

He sighed. "No. I will teach you everything you need to know and then we may stop. 'May' being the key word." He teased.

"Ha ha, I'm laughing my ass off. Not." I huffed. "I can't believe this happened to me." I muttered. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, carefully bringing it to my stomach to rest there.

"You're going to be alright. Ratchet will fix you."

"As long as he doesn't drug me, you know as well as I do, that would end badly."

"Yes, unfortunately I do." He said as I squeezed his hand again.

"Listen, I'm going to sleep, so…"

"I understand. Rest." He knew better than to ruffle my hair, so he just cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb in it. If I could I would have leaned into the touch. I just smiled at him. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**A couple of days later…**

"Ratchet, I'm fine, see?" I stood up once again from the couch, since I was fully recovered. At some point, Ratchet had told Ron to massage my neck and back with this balm Ratchet invented. Which included me taking off my shirt and someone unzipping my bra. I was against the idea, but Ratchet said that when my health was at stake, there was no negotiating.

So Amanda decided to help one day. Ron managed to turn me on my back when Ratchet arrived for the first time. Amanda took my shirt off and unzipped my bra, but let Ron do the honors.

It was like a massage, like I had gone to heaven. Ron rubbed the balm on the skin on my back and neck. At one point, I fell asleep.

And I was embarrassed, because Amanda decided it was funny to tease the temporarily paralyzed. I was going to get back at her.

So now, I had to convince Ratchet that I was fine.

"See? I can punch, duck, run, everything!" I said as I demonstrated.

"Alright. You are fully healed. But be careful." I nodded.

"Bye Ratchet." I said as he went for the door. I shut it behind him. "Well, I'm good. Now what? Amanda's got class and Jen's working. I'm bored." I said, jumping on the couch. An idea popped into m mind, like it always does. "What if…" I caught Ron's attention, "…we go to that meadow of yours and I get to check out your real form! Please!" I exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"I can't, I might be seen." Ron said, chuckling.

"In a meadow? No, we'll find some forest! Yeah, nobody will see you there! Please, I really want to!"

"Alright! I guess I can make that happe-oof!" He said as I jumped on him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Let's go!"

"Eager, aren't we?" he said as we got out of the house, leaving a paper taped on the door, telling them we were going for a drive.

"Duh, I mean, I was on that couch for three days! I want some fresh air, I want to run!" We got in the truck and Ron began to drive to the destination. As the radio, now automatically turning on, played a club song, I turned the volume up, my party side taking its toll. I started turning my head in various directions, my hair flying across my face as I brought up a hand in the air.

"There's a side to you I haven't seen." Ron commented.

"You just haven't the chance to see it." I said, calming myself. After our long drive, we arrived to this meadow, it was out in the open and if Ironhide wasn't a truck we never could have reached this place. He stopped driving and I exited, while Ron flickered out of existence. "Are you going to transform now?" I asked him, and he answered it. The truck was soon replaced by a black robot.

He put his hand on the ground and I climbed into it. He brought me up to his chest level, holding a hand under his, as if I fell he would catch me.

He started walking towards a forest. We reached the forest and also reached a clearing in it. It wasn't really a dense forest, so Ironhide could walk freely and not bump into a tree or something.

He found an old oak tree in the middle of the clearing and sat himself down there. I was resting in his palm, on his hand, which was on his one bended knee. He moved his other hand, pointed a finger at me and slowly started to scratch my back. I 'aah'ed at his touch, but his, engine I think it was, started to purr.

"You're spoiling me, you know that?"

"**I'll spoil you all I want."** He retorted. I had to bring something up. I had to tell him about our 'relationship'. I couldn't hold it in myself anymore.

"Hey umm, could you put me down and turn on your holoform?"

"**Why would I do that?"**

"Just do it. Please." I began to beg. I started to hate myself. But my heart told me otherwise.

He did as I asked him to and a figure of Ron stood in front of me. "What's the matter?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

"I…" how do I say this? "You remember when, uh-that freaky red eyed robot attacked me?" I started. He nodded in response and added a 'mhm'. Oh, I should continue. "Do you remember what happened after that? When you… saved me?" my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, folding his arms and giving me the eyebrow.

It'd be best if I was just out with it. "You do remember… what happened, don't you?" I sincerely hoped he did. Otherwise I'd be a complete moron.

"Oh, I do. What of it?" he blurted it out, trying to make it sound casual, though even Ron fails as some things. Like, keeping me unharmed, for instance. Suddenly, some sort of cramp pained my lower leg, causing me to bend myself and grab my leg.

I winced in pain as my butt hit the ground harshly and the cramp stopped harassing my muscle. Just as I looked up, I saw Ron towering over me. "Need a hand?" He offered. I took it and as he pulled me up, he used a bit more force than necessary and I accidently bumped into his chest.

"Oh, sorry." I said, taking a very small, almost unnoticeable, step back, but our chests were still touching. He still held my hand in his as we gazed in each other's eyes. Little did we know, that our eyes locked.

It was like time stopped. I didn't see Ironhide's robot mode. I didn't see anything around us. Just him.

I only saw Ron, in all his glory and beauty. Somehow, his arms moved around my waist, and mine locked around his neck.

"…Ron?" I absently said, my heart racing, as if knowing what was going to happen and wishing with every ounce of it that it came true.

"Mh?" He muttered, very slowly closing the distance between us.

"I… I really like you." I said it, just like that. I hadn't even realized I said it, but he stopped moving for a second. Just for that split second, my heart stopped racing. It stopped. Had I said something wrong?

He seemed to get out of his gaze, his expression the softest and kindest I've ever seen him have. His lips were so close to mine, they almost brushed them. I gradually closed my eyes, as I've seen him do the same.

I could just hear, "I really like you, too.", before I completely closed my eyes and this time…

We kissed, like a real kiss should have been.

Sparks erupted all around us, like a dream came true. His lips were so perfect on mine, our mouths and tongues shifting effortlessly, to create heaven in each other. I pulled his head even closer to mine, as he pulled my waist closer to him.

It was a battle of the wills and tongues, and Ron clearly won, because I found myself on the grass with him towering over me, kissing me passionately and not wanting to stop any time soon. I decided to take over, as I turned him to the other side, so that now I, was in the lead and in control.

I never knew how perfect and wonderful kissing could be. After my breath was gone and we were both panting, I had to break our first 'real kiss' and I lay on him, my head resting contently on his chest, under his chin. His left hand was intertwined with mine as I held it close to me, and his right one was scratching my back gently.

My left leg was on the ground, but the right one was laying somewhat over him. If I could, I think I would have died from the beauty of the moment.

"That, Ron… was amazing." I said, giving him a full peck on the cheek and nuzzling my nose in it.

"No Melissa, you were amazing." He said kissing my forehead and snuggling me closer to him.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect, first kiss.

**Tah Dah! **

**You like it, huh, you like it? Because I LOVED IT! **

**I should do more fluffs. XD**

**SOOooo tell me what you think and if you want to draw her or do whatever with my characters, please, do PM me. NO stealiez my OCs!**

**LOVE IF YOU WILL, HATE IF YOU MUST. I would still like to read your reviews. **


	22. Sunstreaker

**There we go! I know Ron may be a bit OOC here, but bear with me, please. :D**

"So what now?" I asked, still laying on him, fiddling with his hand. He seemed content enough to the point I thought he fell asleep, since he had closed his eyes. I looked around, and Ironhide had apparently transformed into the black Topkick and stood still near the oak tree.

"Mmm, you just lay still and relax. Enjoy the moment." Ron said as I settled back onto him. I sighed happily.

"If I do that, I'll fall asleep." I brought my hand to his neck and caressed it gently. He chuckled.

"I never knew you could be so caring." Ron took my hand that was caressing his neck and kissed it.

"I never could have imagined you to be a soft guy on the inside. You look so untouchable." He hummed in acknowledgment and then hummed some tune of his that was soothing, but I never heard it before. I closed my eyes as my head was still resting on his chest and… just relaxed.

Remembering this moment for the rest of my life. Taking in the surroundings, taking in the scents… taking in _his_ scent. It was a mixture of beautiful perfumes, One Million, 212 VIP and Davidoff Silver Shadow. And a pinch of motor oil, but that wasn't anything important. The point is, he smelled badass and I just happened to have those three perfumes, as my favorites.

This moment was so beautiful, so serene. So peaceful and nobody could disturb us. I laid a kiss on his chest once again, after hearing him chuckling again. He was like a teddy bear. All snuggly and stuff. And very caring and different from the outside.

No wonder I fell for him.

If I suddenly got hit by a truck or something and had amnesia, this would be a moment I was going to remember forever. Us so perfectly in each other's arms, the weather being ever wonderful. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent once again and enjoying every bit.

I think I fell asleep, because I woke up on the couch. I stretched myself and got up slowly. I stretched once again and looked for a clock. It was so dark, so it had to be somewhere in the middle of the night. As I got to the kitchen, finding the time on the microwave indicating it was 04:27 in the morning. I sighed.

Great. Just my luck.

I hadn't a better idea, and I missed my beloved already. I got out of the house very quietly and got to Ironhide, who was in his truck form. I came closely to his hood and kissed it. The engine suddenly purred. The driver's door opened quietly and Ron came out. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

He embraced me in a hug, his arms resting on my waist. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I slept the whole day. Did you put me on the couch?" I asked him, and heard him 'mhm' to me. He suddenly went stiff. "What's wrong?" he stood silent as I took a step back. It took a couple of more seconds of silence before he spoke up.

"Nothing you need to worry about. We are just expecting a new arrival crash landing on our field."

"You mean the meadow?"

"Yes, our meadow." He said, brushing his nose with mine. I have him a tender kiss on the lips which he returned evenly. Suddenly, behind the truck was a 'vroom' sound. I looked at Ron and he just said with a frown. "Sideswipe." He turned towards him and I just followed. "You slagger! The humans are sleeping!"

The good-looking guys in jeans and sliver jacket shot a sexy grin at me. "She isn't." he pointed out.

"I slept the whole day, Sideswipe." I said. He shrugged and sat on his hood.

"Sunny should be here, he's the one who's crash landing." Sideswipe told this to Ron as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, Primus no. What makes you think he's the one arriving?"

"He said so."

"His com. links are down."

"We have a twin bond, you outdated model." He mocked Ron.

"I will turn you into scrap." Ron growled, and I tried to intervene.

"Okay, guys, whoa. Stop it. No need to throw rocks at each other." I turned to Sideswipe. "So when is this 'Sunny' arriving?"

He stood silent for a small while. "In a day or so."

"Good." I had an idea miraculously find its way into my head. "Sideswipe?"

"What fleshy?"

"Can I… see how your interior looks like?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm not letting a squishy into me!"

"Sideswipe, you will let her or I will give you a few explanations." Ron growled. **(AN: I like to tease with my family, like someone is going to get the scrap beaten out of them, I say 'I'm going to show you a few explanations' and then we start fighting all over the place. Just an interesting fact, is all. :D )**

"Fine. But be quick, you organic." He just sat there on his hood, eyeing me carefully, his eyes narrowed. He watched my every move with almost hate. I opened his door, which he didn't lock because he was given looks by Ron. I slid myself into his black interior. It was a leather interior, very clean, and it looked factory new.

I put my hands on the steering wheel and Sideswipe's holoform moved. I mimicked I was driving a racecar.

"Brmmmm, vroooom!" I squealed inside. "Man, you have a great car mode, Sideswipe." The engine revved in agreement as I got out. I closed the door gently and gave Sideswipe a look. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

He rolled his eyes and sat back on the hood. I kept giving him a stern look until he confessed. Seeing my look, he put his arms up as if surrendering. "Fine, it wasn't." He said as I got back to Ron. There were a few moments in silence, before something swooshed over our heads and Ron gripped me.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at the two of them.

"I guess our new arrival is a day early, wouldn't you agree Sideswipe?" Ron gave him a look. Sideswipe just shrugged as he disappeared into thin air and his car's headlights turned on. I got into the truck along with Ron and he started driving behind Sideswipe. We went at a pretty high speed, well over the limit. Sideswipe, from what I gathered right here, loved going fast. His alt mode only confirmed it.

As we neared the end of the road, Ironhide got onto the grass effortlessly, while Sideswipe just stood there. Ironhide revved his engine in irritation and Sideswipe carefully, slowly got onto the grass and we started driving towards the crash site. Funny how there were no flames and such things, since I could clearly see some kind of pod transforming and behind it, was a hole trailing.

The sky was starting to shine up, meaning it was somewhere around 5 a.m. to 6 a.m. as we neared to the location of the now fully gone pod, a metallic being stood up, looking down at us. Sideswipe revved his engine and sped up to the point I thought the engine would die. That's how hard he went. He transformed in a blink of an eye and throttled the robot that emerged from the pod.

I exited Ironhide and sat on his hood, where Ron followed me. We held our hands behind our backs, intertwining our fingers. I leaned to Ron and whispered to him. "Who is that?"

"Sunstreaker."

"Is that his girlfriend? He must love her a lot." I noted.

Ron laughed out loud at that. I just stared at him, but couldn't help but laugh myself, and I hadn't even known what I said! "No… that is his twin brother."

"Oh." I face-palmed myself. "So why is he so excited?" I saw them rolling over each other, the dirt of the ground getting all around them and flying in the air.

"The War separated most of us. It separated the two of them as well."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that." I remembered. Finally, the two robots got up, arms sloped around each other. Ron took his hand to him as I did likewise. I approached this 'Sunstreaker'. He had an awesome name. Then again, all of the robots had awesome names.

"**Sunny here's the-"**

"**Don't call me that."** Sunstreaker's deep voice boomed.

"**-fleshy that I let into my interior!"** Sideswipe exclaimed, totally different when his twin was with him.

"Hi! I'm Melissa, Captain Lennox's niece." I said, approaching the two robots. The other twin didn't have any car parts on him. Well, not any Earth car parts, anyway. "You must be Sunstreaker." I said, holding up my palm in front of me. He seemed to look at my palm and at me for a second, a very strange look he gave me. He leaned to whisper into Sideswipe's ear and Sideswipe said something back.

Sunstreaker crouched. **"Hi there, fleshy. I will touch only this time, just because I don't want to ruin the moment."** He said, putting his finger in front of me. I put my right hand on it, and then my left one. Then I embraced his whole finger in a hug. His whole finger was maybe twice half my size.

His finger froze stiff when I hugged him. I let go after a couple of seconds. "**Uh, this never happened."** He said, flabbergasted, literally. He didn't expect that.

Sideswipe hit him on the shoulder brotherly, **"Come on, Sunny, she ain't that bad!"** Only now I realize that Sideswipe was the happy-go-lucky one, and Sunstreaker… I really don't know what he's like.

"**Whatever."** He looked at himself and his brother and then groaned with disgust. **"Sideswipe, you idiot, we're filthy! And I need a new alt mode."** He turned towards me and crouched again. **"Squishy, do you know where I can get an alt mode? Preferably a very fast one."**

I thought for a while, putting my slim finger to my full lips. I remembered, there was this rich guy on some hill outside of town. "There's this old guy, but he drives a Lamborghini! It's a golden one, and I think you'll love it!"

He seemed to be silent for a while. **"Perfect."** He said, getting to his feet again. **"Let's go."**

"We better hurry, the Sun is rising." I said as I got into Ironhide along with Ron, but the twins didn't transform. We went, pretty fast, again, and it took us quite some time to get there. The town should start awaking itself soon. But we were faster than the Sun and we got to the mansion. He was the richest in town and he had this new, golden Lamborghini Gallardo SV. I knew I liked the car very much.

I exited the truck as Sunstreaker looked over the gate, where the Lamborghini was, and some blue laser like thing went from his eyes and lowered to the ground. When he shut off the laser like thing, his body began to form yellow things on it and soon he transformed into the golden Lamborghini Gallardo.

It was so shiny, and I saw myself in its reflection. I went to touch it, but the engine growled in anger and then exploded in a rev filled with fury. And being a Lamborghini, and having that kind of engine, well, to say I jumped to the Moon and back from fright would be an understatement.

"_Hands off, fleshy! No touching!"_ The car spoke. I frowned and gave him a growl of my own and crossed my arms.

"I helped you chose your alt mode! In fact, I chose it for you!" I felt a grin forming over my face. "You don't want to tell the other robots that a-" What was that word? Ah." 'fleshy', picked out your alt mode, do you? I couldn't believe the embarrassment you'd feel." I mocked, turning my head to the side, waiting for him to buy it.

"_What do you want?"_ he growled, and if he could, and he maybe did, rolled his headlights lights.

"I want a ride in the Lamborghini."

"_Not in your organic little dreams, fleshy." _

"Fine, hey Ironhide!" I yelled. "I know Prime would listen to you and the whole base would, would you please tell them that _I _picked out _Sunstre_-"

"_Alright!"_ he growled, coming to my side. _"I'll give you a ride of your life."_ He said, evilness filling his voice as he turned off the engine. I gulped, but he wouldn't dare do anything in front of Ironhide. I think. Does he even know he's my guardian?

He opened the driver's door, the Lamborghini way, and I slid inside. It smelled beautifully of leather, just like in Sideswipe, and it was so expensive, so new. I did the honors of closing the door and put the seatbelt around me. I pressed the ENGINE START button, like in Ironhide, and the Lambo roared. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I'm in a Lamborghini! An alien one in fact!

I started to drive, as he let me do it. Every once in a while I'd rev up the engine, melting at the amazing sound it produced it. The radio burst to life. _"I see you like that sound, do you fleshy?"_

"Yeah… And my name is Melissa. You can call me Mel."

"_Fleshy."_

"Mel."

"_Organic."_

"Mel." I pushed. He turned on a road that said 'Under Construction'. "Uh, Sunstreaker, what are you doing?" I still kept driving, wanting to see where the road would lead me.

"_Giving you the ride of your life."_ In the distance I could see the road ending, but it went up. Like it was used to jump over something.

I suddenly remembered there was a river under that road. That unfinished road.

"Sunstreaker, you better stop, or I'll hit the breaks." We went an easy 140 km/h and he kept accelerating. "You have one more chance to stop." He revved to an amazing 200 km/h. "Sunstreaker, for love of God, stop going so fast and go back!" I hit the brakes, but nothing. I couldn't stop him. He went to, if possible, a 250 km/h speed and I was afraid I would die.

If not from impact then from heart attack. _"Alright fleshy, here's the deal."_ I gulped as I kept pressing on the break, but nothing. _"If you survive, you'll have to kiss Ironhide."_ He smirked.

"What?!" I tried to sound outraged, and I sort of was, for idea of him thinking that. "I'm not going to kiss him!" I yelled. He sped up even more. The road end was very, very near us.

"_If you survive will you kiss Ironhide?"_ the road was ever nearer. My eyes widened in shock.

"Yes! I'll kiss Ironhide! On the lips! And Sideswipe, but on the cheek! Please, let me live!" I yelled.

"_Very well."_ He revved even more and lowered himself on the ground like a cat ready to pounce and we flew off the road. I shrieked and gripped the steering wheel, pressing all the pedals known to man and then just folding myself in a tightest ball I could have.

"Oh, Sunstreaker have mercy!" I squealed. He laughed. He was so dead after this. We were airborne for a couple of seconds before we touched the ground so gently and carefully. He stopped and turned to a 180. I panted and whatnot. "You moron!"

"_Watch it, fleshy._" He warned. He turned right and kept driving fast and then turned left, crossing a bridge. I saw Ironhide and Sideswipe in car forms. _"When are you going to fulfill your part of the deal?"_ he said, continuing driving, and behind him Ironhide and Sideswipe rolled.

"My part? What was your part!"

"_I kept you alive, didn't I?"_ he mocked.

"Why did you jump off the road in the first place!"

"_You wanted a ride. I gave you one."_ He explained.

"I meant a peaceful ride, Sunstreaker." I pointed out.

"_Is this peaceful enough?"_ he said as we were elegantly cruising through the, now busy streets of Texas. People looked at the Lamborghini with glee, looking at their reflections in the paint. But it was an utmost pleasant ride. I 'mhm'd at him and he kept driving. He could be a jerk, but sometimes he was nice. Just so he didn't get embarrassed.

Anyway, we got to Amanda's house, I guess Ironhide told him where it was. He rolled to the driveway, putting himself into P, as in Park, and behind him parked Sideswipe and then Ironhide.

"_Do your part of the deal."_ He commanded as he opened the door for me.

"Now?"

"_Yes, now."_ He said as I exited and he shut the door behind me. His holoform turned on as he stood beside me. Somehow, I got used to people randomly appearing beside me. Ironhide and Sideswipe turned on their holoforms, too, and we stood there on the driveway.

Sunstreaker sat on Sideswipe's hood, and the car was on the left side, Sideswipe sitting on the right side of the hood and Ron was standing by Ironhide's bumper on the right side. I stalled. "Hi Sideswipe." He nodded and crooked a smile at me. He was truly happy his other half was with him.

"Today, fleshy, today." Sunstreaker said, motioning his hand at Sideswipe. Sideswipe looked at him strangely. I looked to Ron and gave him a wink with my right eye, the one the twins couldn't see. He nodded, as he saw something coming.

I approached Sideswipe as I stood in front of him. I smiled at him almost apologetically. He shot a brow at me. "What is it?" He said. I looked to Sunstreaker. He glanced to Sideswipe. "What?"

"See, Sunstreaker here and I, had an agreement while he performed his little… stunt." I said.

"And you are telling me this… why?"

"I have to do my part, don't I, Sunstreaker?" I looked to him as he nodded. "So, don't think anything, okay Sideswipe?" he shrugged, totally oblivious to the thing I was going to do. I winked once again to Ron as I got to Sideswipe's left side and took his right cheek in my left hand, and my right hand under his chin.

I planted a kiss on his left cheek as he, if I think he did this, leaned into the kiss. Maybe. I pulled back, and he stood frozen. Then he turned his head towards me and then to Sunstreaker. Then he jumped in the air.

"Get away from her, you Pit-spawned fragger." Ron spat.

"That was awesome! Sunny, you gotta try it!" he said. "Humans are so soft and gentle, Sunny!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Sideswipe." I said, though I had a smile on my face. I couldn't believe he liked it. Weird. But maybe he overreacted, being by his brother's side and all. "Don't get used to it." I said. I looked to Ron, whose eyes were wide as he approached us.

"After this, you may call me Sides. You're a good fleshy."

"Then you have to call me Mel. Deal?"

"Deal." He said as Ron got to us.

"What the frag are you doing?" he said to all of us. Though I didn't understand what 'frag' meant.

"She's doing her part of the deal." Sunstreaker said and motioned his head towards Ron. "Now, she has to kiss you, on the mouth plates." He said. Wait, mouth plates? As in mouth? As in lips?

Works for me. I snickered mentally.

I came to Ron, my back facing the twins, but I moved so that they could see the moment. I put my hands on his neck, and tilted my head to the side, smiling and gazing at him gleefully.

"Come on." Sunstreaker said. I gave him a glance and a smirk, before closing the distance between mine and my beloved's face. He out his hands on my hips, ever pulling me closer. Our lips brushed a bit, but we went for the real kiss.

As every time I kissed with him, I felt lighter than air, like I was on the seventh sky from happiness. I noticed something about his kisses. They were never hungry, or smothering. They were soft, passionate and tender. We broke the kiss, him resting his forehead on mine and nuzzling his nose with mine. I gave his nose a kiss and hugged him, my face facing the twins.

To say the twins died would be an understatement. Their holoforms lay on the ground like dead men and Ron and I chuckled.

"I think the twins died." I said. He scratched my back and if I could, I would have purred.

He chuckled, "No, they're very much alive."

"They passed out, then." I concluded.

"Glitched." He corrected. His arms rested on my lower backside, "What was this 'deal' you had with Sunstreaker, that included kissing me and Sideswipe?" he gave me an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing you need to tire your processors with." I mimicked his speech, earning a chuckle. "Let's make up an excuse for the Corvette and Lamborghini in the driveway." I said, taking is hand in mine and walking towards the twins' holoforms. I smirked. "Where do we hide the bodies?" I more or less talked to myself.

This was going to be fun.

**Mhm! Oh yeah!**

**I like this chapter. And I just couldn't have Sideswipe without Sunstreaker, that just-no, that doesn't work, okay? I just love them too much. ;) And Sunny's going soft around the human. :D**

**I hope **_**you**_** liked this chapter!**

**And yeah, Sunny can talk through the radio with his own voice. I was kinda too lazy to search for radio stations and songs. XD**


	23. The Fight Will Be Your Own

**B**

So Ron and I dragged Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to their car forms, opening the doors and throwing them in. Even as holoforms, they had mass. Body mass. And muscles.

Sunstreaker looked exactly like his brother, no wonder there, and he had a golden jacket and dark brown hair, as Sideswipe had a silver jacket and black hair. So that was the only difference. And the personality. I haven't figured out Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe was exactly like him before he got his twin back.

All 'get away from me squishy, fleshy, organic' and stuff. Now, Sides is happy-go-lucky. And he actually allows me to call him Sides!

As Ron and I did our handy work, we got into the house. Jen and Maddie were already awake.

"Mel! Where were you?" Amanda asked, handing me a banana. I took it and started eating. I swallowed my chew. She took a sip of her coffee. I could see she was halfway through it.

"Oh, I… found some friends."

"Oh, can I meet them?"

"Uh, I don't think that'd be a good idea. They don't really… well, one of them doesn't like us."

"Who us?"

"Nevermind. Here, Ron can tell you about them, right Ron?" I fished for him. He seated himself on the couch and turned on the TV. He pretended not to hear me. "Ron." I called. He didn't do as much as blink. I got to him and seated myself next to him. "Ron, would you tell Amanda about our friends here?" he 'mhm'd and looked to her.

"We brought some friends with us." He said and returned his attention to the TV.

"And?" Amanda asked. "Where are they?"

"In your driveway." Ron said, nonchalantly, barely glancing to the window. Amanda approached the window, her empty, plastic mug in her hand. When she got to the window, she stood frozen. A gasp escaped her mouth as the mug fell to the floor. I stood up and got to her side.

I looked out the window and the sight was beautiful. Two sleek, sexy cars in her driveway. A Corvette and a Lambo. Perfect combination, you don't know which one's more beautiful. I'd say the Lambo is more beautiful, but the Corvette's sweeter. In every way.

I shook Amanda from her trance. "Maddie? You okay, girl?" she just gave me a wide eyed look filled with glee.

"Okay?! I'm feeling ecstasy! Where the hell did you meet these guys? Oh, they must be mega-rich driving these babies! Oh, Pete and Dave have GOT to see this! They'll pass out!" she shook me all this time.

"I'm sure they will, but if you keep shaking me like that, I'll pass out." I said as she stopped shaking me.

"Where'd you meet them?"

"Uh, they're actually Ron's friends, so…" she leapt to Ron.

"Where'd you meet them?" She got into his personal space. He scooted away, but she followed him. He got up and she did as well. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"No." he sternly said as he walked towards me.

"Come on, Amanda, I'm driving… you… to… who's cars are that?!" Jen yelled, storming out of the house. Ron and I leapt out of the house, Amanda falling behind.

"Jen, um, these are our friends." I said.

"Are you sure? How? I mean, how do they have such expensive cars?" I looked to Ron and she did the same.

"Get out you two." Ron said as the doors slid open, both of them opening Lamborghini style. How would the Corvette have Lamborghini doors, I wouldn't know. Two gorgeous men got out, each sitting on their cars' hood. I smiled to them as Sunstreaker kept his look on Amanda and Jen, and Sides winked at me. He was a nice guy, but only when his twin was around.

Sideswipe took his opportunity, since the two women didn't move, to sweep them off their feet. I stood to Ron, putting my hand in his, hiding them behind our backs. He looked to me as I briefly nuzzled my head into his huge bicep.

"Hello, ladies." He said in his deep voice. Come to think of it, Sunstreaker's voice was… I guess more mature? I didn't know the right word, but mature got most of it covered. And deeper. But just a bit. Otherwise they were identical.

"Hello…" Jen gasped as Sideswipe approached her. "Who are you?" she managed to mutter.

He put his hand in front of himself. "We are friends of Melissa's and Ron's." He said as they shook hands.

"Oh, that-that's nice. Friends are good, right Amanda?" She absently said as he let her hand go. He came towards Amanda, who looked like she went to heaven. Two hot studs with even hotter cars were every girls dream.

"H-hi." Amanda muttered. I muffled my laughs with my hand, my forehead pressed on Ron's arm. They were so in love with them.

"Sunny, you aft, introduce yourself." Sideswipe told Sunstreaker. Sunny frowned as he reluctantly got up from his hood and approach Jen.

"Do I have to touc-"

"Yes." He cut him off.

"Fine." Sunny muttered and crooked a ghost of a smile towards Jen before taking her hand in his and shaking it. He went to Amanda and did the same, not wanting any more contact or conversation with them than necessary. "There, happy?" He growled.

"Jen? Don't you have to take Amanda to college? And when am I going?" I asked her, because I didn't know when I would be starting school.

"Oh, Amanda, right, yes. Come dear. You? In a week or so." She said as she and Amanda got into her car in front of the house. They got in and drove off. I sighed and rested my head on Ron's shoulder.

"Well that was close." I said. "Now what?"

"Sides, how am I going to clean myself? I mean, there's this dust and frag stuck up my aft and I can't transform." Sunny whined.

"I can give you a wash." I offered. He shook his head.

"A squishy touching me, no."

"I want to!" Sides exclaimed approaching me. "Can you wash me, Princess?" He said, grinning at me. Ron cleared his throat. "Fine, Ron's Princess?" I pretended to think about it.

"Yeah, I guess I could." I said to him. He smiled and got back to whisper something to his brother. "How are things at the base going?" I asked Ron as we sat on his hood, and rested our feet on the bumper. In nudged him a bit with my foot.

"Not well."

"Why?"

"Classified."

"Me knowing about aliens isn't classified? You can tell me."

He sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot."

"Come on, just tell me." I pushed.

Sideswipe's engine roared. We turned to him. "Hey, Princess, when am I getting that wash?"

"I don't know? You want it now?"

"The golden frag right there, messed me up when we were rolling over." He said. And he was right. He had mud and gunk all over him. "I can't stand being like this." I nodded as I went into the house and grabbed some mega-sized sponges, I knew Amanda had them in her bathroom, and got a bucket of warm water.

Time to let the show start. I got outside where all the men stood on their hoods. I got to Sideswipe. "Listen, it'd be best if you move from the hood." I said as he got up and sat on his twin's hood. I got the sponge out and crouched. I ducked the sponge into the water and began scrubbing the fenders, wheels and rear. I heard his twin snickering as I did the rear, but I waved it off.

Crazy robots. Since Amanda didn't have a hose, I had to wash the windows and hood by hand, which was hard.

As I was done with the windows, now the only thing remaining was the hood. I had to climb on it, I glanced to Sideswipe who looked like he had gone to heaven. He nodded at me, as if reading my mind and a got onto the hood.

Suddenly the hood shook, and I found my butt on the ground, landing with an 'ow'. "What the hell Sideswipe?!" I yelled.

"What are _you_ doing?" He gave me a look.

"Trying to clean your hood, that's what! Why'd you throw me?!"

"You are going to dent my hood!"

"What? No, I'm not. Why are you such a baby?"

"Ha! She just called you a sparkling!" Sunstreaker mocked.

"You're not helping."

"Wasn't my intention." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright break it up." Ron came.

"Fine, I'll just leave your hood like that. And I won't even rinse you out." I teased.

"No, sorry, rinse! Please do!" Sideswipe said. "Don't make me rust!"

"Maybe I'll just let you rust in the Sun." I mocked.

"No, come on Princess!" He pleaded, standing right in front of me. "I know you're good human." He gave me charming grin. I couldn't say no.

"Oh,alright. But you better not throw me again, or Ron will kill you."

"What is it between you two, anyway?" he asked. I shrugged as I scrubbed the remaining dirt and I took the whole bucket of warm water and swooshed it over the Corvette. It shined beautifully in the Sun.

"My work here, is done." I said, grinning at my work. Very shiny, very expensive, very awesome.

"Sunny, you gotta try it!"

"No."

"It's so wonderful, humans are so gentle."

"No way in Pit, Sideswipe, so stop it."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine, your loss, don't care. Thank you Princess." He hugged me briefly and then let go.

"Welcome." I smiled as Ron muttered about something or another. "Sides?" I got his attention once again, "How do you describe your brother in one word?" I fished for an answer, because I knew I wouldn't get one from Sunstreaker.

"Possessive." He said, without thinking.

"As if." Sunstreaker snorted. We ignored him.

"Thanks." I muttered, getting back to Ron. "Wanna… go to our meadow?" I smiled to him.

He swept me off my feet. Literally. I was in his arms, my feet just barely touching the ground. "We can be here as well." He said, muttering to me.

"And have those two to-", what was that word again? Ah, yes. "Glitch?" I chuckled.

"I could care less about them. You're only one that matters to me." He said, going in for the kiss. I returned it, just as tenderly.

"You really mean that?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye. He gave me most honest look any human could.

"Of course." He nuzzled my nose. I felt like _I_ died and went to heaven.

"You mean a lot to me, too." I said, kissing him again. He grinned a happy grin at me. "Come on, enough lovin'." I murmured, and just took his hand in mine.

**Tomorrow, mid afternoon…**

As I was done with my shower, I got dressed and ate some snacks from the fridge. The days were peaceful, except when Amanda wanted to hang out with Sunny and Sides. I had to make up some things.

Apparently, cars like to rev with their engine's when someone touches them without owner permission. Amanda went all crazy with ideas living cars and all that jazz. I gave up on listening to her. I just couldn't anymore.

So Amanda left off with some of her college friends after I declined her offer. Those were her friends, not mine.

Her friends went apeshit when they saw the sleek cars in her driveway. But I waved them off and Amanda and they went to the mall or something.

It was quiet and peaceful these two days. No attacks or anything, but most of all, I felt overprotected. I had three alien bodyguards sitting in my driveway. One was my boyfriend, the other a schmoozer and another, a possessive alien. Just my luck.

But I was lucky enough to end up with someone like Ron. And I thanked God for that.

Ron still didn't tell me what was going on at the base, and I haven't heard from Nicole and Sam. At all. Maybe they were just busy with college and stuff like that. Not that I wanted to put my two cents in.

Then again, I didn't hear anything from Optimus, Bumblebee or anyone else at the base. Did they all just vanish? I talked to my Uncle yesterday, he didn't tell me what was going on at the base either. I have a feeling they're hiding something from me. I don't know what, but whatever it is, it's not good. And I am going to get my answer, my stubborn side will kick in. Now, I just have to find Ron and interrogate him.

Finding him was easy, all I had to do what get to the truck and give it a good pat. But taking the information from him was the hard part.

As I made my way out of the house and into the driveway, I immediately spotted Ironhide. He was laying happily on the grass, while the twins had the privilege of concrete. I got to him and patted his hood. He blinked his headlights at me lightly and the figure of Ron embraced me in a hug. I returned the hug and took his hand, getting to the back of the truck.

Ironhide must have figured out what I was doing so he opened the trunk and we both got in. Ironhide closed the trunk door and I lay on Ron. I was going to get that information out of him, no matter what.

He was laying on his back, and I was laying fully on him. "Hey there." I said, acting all sweet. He didn't know what was going to hit him.

"Hello." He said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Can you take off your jacket? I want to see those beautiful muscles of yours." He raised an eyebrow as the jacket simply disappeared. "Wow." Escaped my mouth. I don't know if it was from the size of his muscles, or from the jacket disappearing. He had a T-shirt, which gave a pretty good look of his biceps.

I put my hands on his chest, "So… How are you?" I played with his shirt a bit, gripping it, tugging it, patting it back into place.

"I'm very well. You?" he said, his deep voice giving me the slight chills.

"Oh, just fine, don't worry about me." I said, moving my hands to his biceps. They were rock hard. "Mind flexing them?" I asked, as he stiffened them and they just popped out. I grinned as I moved my hands to his neck.

"In a mood, today, aren't we?" He said as I started to scroll my fingers under his chin and throat.

I chuckled, "Maybe…" I said. Okay, time to get down to business, although I still wanted to sweet talk to him, "Say, Ron…" I started moving my head closer to his. "Is there something…" I whispered to him, "Anything at all…" I pursed my lips, "You want to tell me?" I finished, blinking my eyelashes at him.

He chuckled and then a mischievous grin formed on his face. In one smooth move, he flipped me over to my side and he was towering over me. "There are so many things I want to tell you…" I looked up at him. "But, now may be too soon." He said as he kissed my nose.

"You're being too sweet for a guy that's supposed to be a weapon's specialist." I mocked.

"Now is that so?" He gave me the eyebrow.

"Mhm. You need to toughen up."

"Maybe, I need to toughen you up." he pinched my arm and I squeaked. "See?"

"You're funny, Hide." I don't even know where that came from. Hide? _Bravo Melissa._

"Don't call me that, sounds like I am some kind of human play toy."

"You are my play toy. You're my teddy bear." I said, pushing him off myself as I took control once again. "I know you'll never live this down if I say it out loud." I mocked again as I flipped my leg over him. I sat on his waist, my chest pressed on his as my arms were around his perfectly built back. **(AN: Like in DotM, when Carly gets on Sam's bed.)**

I snuggled with him, my head snuggling in his chest, as he put his arms on my back, I was mimicking a teddy bear hug. He spoke up."If the twins ever find out about this, us, I'll make you-"

"Find out what?" Sideswipe echoed. I jerked and looked up. "Hi." Sideswipe said, suddenly, Ron's head peeked out. "Was I… interrupting something? If you want I can… uh, leave you alone?" he looked at us.

Imagine him, going to Ironhide's truck, probably to tell him something, only to find his charge on top of his holoform. Very close to each other.

His eyes widened, as if, in realization. "Ha! Sunny, you gotta see this! Hide has a femme!"

"He has a femme _charge_." He corrected him as I completely got off Ron.

"Come here!" Sides called to him. You could hear Sunstreaker groaning as he turned on his holoform and it approached us.

When he came to us, he just stared at us, though I was just sitting next to Ron now, I blushed. I guess Ron didn't want them to know about us or something. I didn't mind, but then again, I'm not an alien in disguise.

"You think they were…?" Sunny started.

"They were interfacing!" Sideswipe said. What is interfacing?

"We were not!" Ron said.

"You totally were!" Sunny said as both of them bended over laughing.

"That is not the truth." Ron said. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"Didn't want what to happen?" I said.

"There's too much you don't know." Ron sighed as the terror twin's aka the TT's, laughter went away in the distance as they started their talk about something.

"There's too much you're hiding from me." I glared at him.

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Ron defended himself, sitting up.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes as I slowly stood up.

"Orders are orders, and I cannon defy them." He said as he stood up faster than me. When I looked up at him, my head got a bit dizzy as I took a step back. I was losing my balance just a bit, but he took my hand, not letting me fall.

"Let go." I said as I got out of the truck. He got out behind me.

"Why are you mad at me?" He said, standing in front of me.

"Because you aren't telling me anything. Even those two _bozos_ would tell me _something_, but noooo," I made a face, "you just have to keep it a secret, 'cuz it's ooooorders." I prolonged the two words, to emphasize my anger. I crossed my arms. "I think you're lying."

"Why, on Earth and Cybertron, would I lie to you?" His brown knitted in confusion.

"I don't know and I don't care! I am your charge and fricken _girlfriend_, and yet you _still_ won't tell me what's the damn problem! What if I could help? Huh? Did that ever cross your mind?!"

"Mel…"

"Don't you 'Mel' me!" I snapped at him. "What does it take for you to tell me the truth?!"

"What about half of your planet? Don't you think they deserve the truth as well?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the truck.

"Don't they?!" I threw my arms up in anger. "You're starting to piss me off." I said.

"You're doing the same to me." He whispered to himself, but as he looked up, he met my widened eyes and their hurt expression. "Mel…" he reached out.

I yelled at him, "I'd think rather have the human-hating Sunstreaker as my guardian, instead of you!"

I realized what I had said, as his expression turned blue. My words have dug deep, deeper than I wanted, deeper than I thought I could ever say. I couldn't watch him anymore.

"Hide, you get the memo?" Sideswipe said, rushing to him. "Prime's in danger, he's in a forest not too far by. We have to hurry. Too many Decepticons." He said quickly as he disappeared and the Corvette's engine roared loudly. I glanced up at Ron one more time, and caught his look. He dissipated into thin air as the Topkick and the Stingray rolled out of the driveway.

_Decepticons. They're bad. They could kill him. And I was the idiot that had to hurt him more than necessary. _

I felt the tears in my eyes, ever slowly forming, as I got to Sunstreaker and got inside his car form.

"_What the frag do you think you'r-"_

"Dri-ive." I sobbed as my hands pressed onto the steering wheel, my forehead leaning on them. Sunstreaker's engine gave a good rev as we rolled out. My feet were at the pedals, but I wasn't doing anything with them. Every time he would add gas, the pedal lowered. We got to a traffic light.

"_Femme, what is it?"_ he said through the radio.

I looked to the side, outside the window and I saw people looking at the car. Looking at me. "Can you tint the windows, please?" I asked as the windows immediately darkened. "Thank you, Sunstreaker." I said in a weak voice. The light turned to green as we rolled off somewhere.

"_Why are you leaking?"_ he said through the radio. I looked down on myself.

"I'm not peeing myself." I stated.

"_No, from your eyes. You're leaking lubricant."_ He said as he turned somewhere.

"They're called tears, Sunstreaker." I wiped my eyes. "Why do you care?" I sniffed as he kept driving. I wasn't at all paying attention where we were going or for how long.

"_I don't. It's just… unpleasant, to see a femme cry."_ He confessed.

**OOH! Mel fragged up bad. **

'**Kay, so I have to wrap it up here, because it's 4 a.m. I'm an insomniac XD**

**A huge one at that. Soooo…. Yeah. That's it. I'm going to sleep now, so I'll hear from you again, guys! :D**


	24. Soul Mate

**WASSUP! So let's see what happens! **

As Sunny kept driving the same streets over and over again, I started to tell him about mine and Ron's fight. He was a great listener, even though he'd only 'hm' every once in a while through his radio.

"Can we please go home now? I think I'm too tired." I said as I yawned. The day turned to night as Sunstreaker got many questions from me, and I from him.

And how am I supposed to answer to 'Why are humans so squishy?' But, what could I say, other than the fact that we're fragile. I got so man huffs and laughs from his remarks, it made me feel better a bit. But, just a bit.

I put my hands on his steering wheel, and I didn't care that he didn't like it. Sideswipe promised him I would be gentle and careful, so I was. I asked him about his life back on his home planet. He'd talk about it with no end. I'd 'hm' back every once in a while, just to keep him to talk more, to keep my mind off Ron.

As we pulled into the driveway, we saw a strange car parked in it.

"Is it one of you guys?" What was the word he said? "Cybetronian?" I fished.

"_No. It's an Earth car."_ He said as he opened the door for me. _"Out."_ He commanded me. I slid out, looking at the wonderful car. I had to thank him for listening. The day passed faster. As I put my hands on the door, careful not to leave a fingerprint, I did kiss the door lightly. I slid it down and it clicked into place.

"Thanks for listening." I said and with that went into the house. As I got in, I saw Amanda and her friends watching TV and gossiping. "Hey there!" I happily said.

"Hai!" one of them said. "I'm Clara." We shook hands.

"Melissa." I said, smiling warmly at them.

"I'm Lana." Another said. The four of us started talking, just like that, I changed my mood. From gloom and doom, to happily chatting with new friends. They were, apparently, the three of them, planning to move into a dorm.

It had been past midnight when they left, all eyeing the car. "Is this your car?" Lana asked.

"Her friend's." Amanda said for me. I nodded. "He's so hot and rich." She added. I rolled my eyes as they got into the unknown car and left the driveway. We waved to them and after they left I gave Amanda a look,

"When were you going to tell me you were moving into a dorm."

"Mel, nothing is for certain. It's just a plan. If you want, no, you have to move in with me. It'd be awesome! No more long drives, your friends around you, parties everywhere!" She said.

"Maddie, you know as well as I do, we're not party people. We're nerdy people." I nudged her friendly as we got into the house and sat on the couch.

"I know, I know." She looked out the window behind her. "Why the yellow Lambo alone? Where are his friend and Ron?"

"Oh, they um… they had to go somewhere, I don't know when they'll be back." Or if they'll be back at all. "Uh, I have a new guardian, for now."

"Could you please tell me his name! Please! Can you introduce me to him one more time! I have to see him!"

"Is someone in looooove?" I teased and nudged her again with my elbow.

"Ouch. I don't know, but a hottie like that is hard to miss. Please? I won't bother you anymore, just this once!"

"Oh, alright, you stubborn child." I groaned as I got up. Name? How am I supposed to think of a name for Sunstreaker?

We got outside as Amanda was almost hopping from joy. We got to the golden Lambo, but I didn't touch him. He didn't want me to, he told me didn't like anyone touching him. Not even his own species. He and his high-end paint.

"Uh, Amanda I want to introduce you to… can you please exit the car?" I said out loud. The door lifted up as Sunstreaker's holoform appeared.

"What, fleshy?"

"Follow my lead." I whispered. "This is… uh…" think fast! "Sean Streaker!"

"Hi Sean, I'm Amanda!" She put her hand in front of herself. He eyed her.

"Are you glitching? We have met before." He stated, closing his door and leaning on it.

"Just shake her hand and she'll let you be." I whispered to him. He groaned and got up. Amanda's eyes lit up with glee as he smirked and gave her an eyebrow. He shook her hand quickly and got back in the car, tinting his windows and disappearing. Or I thought he disappeared. I couldn't really see. "Happy now?" I asked her as she nodded. "Come on, let's pick out a movie." I said as we went back into the house.

**Hours later…**

We have watched 'Mamma Mia' and it was awesome! I'm not a big fan of musicals, but the story is wonderful, truly epically written and played. While watching some scenes at the ocean, I wished I had been there, with Ron. Imagining him holding me over the water. Cuddling under the Sun.

But he wasn't here. He wasn't here with me. I sighed as I got off Amanda's bed, as she decided to switch the bed for her floor. I swear, at times, I don't know what has gotten into her.

I couldn't sleep. It was around 10 a.m. now. I couldn't sleep at all. I got into the bathroom and took a shower. After that had been done, I looked at my face. I had small black circles under my eyes. They were faint, only noticeable if you gaze for too long. I sighed at myself as I put my hands on the sink. I saw a brush nearby and combed my hair.

I must have been so lost in combing, that my hair actually flattened out a bit. It was softer than usual, and looked really, really nice.

I haven't heard from Ron. I haven't heard about Sideswipe or anyone else. Had something happened to them?

I got out of the house, all dressed up, and went to Sunstreaker's car mode. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

He lowered his window down, "_What, fleshy? You better not pull another stunt on me like yesterday."_

"No, not at all. Just… did you hear what happened?"

"_What happened?"_

"Well, that's what I'm asking you. Has anything happened?"

"_I don't kno-"_ he suddenly stopped. He stood silent for a little while. _"Get in."_ He said.

"Why?"

"_Do as told."_ He said, opening his door. I got in as the seatbelt closed around me and the door slam shut, the tires squealed in reverse and he backed out.

"What are you doing?" The tires squealed and turned in place, before the car sped off on a very fast speed. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" he didn't answer me. Some time later, he just stopped on a dead end. "Why are we here?" I asked. He opened the door for me. I got out as he transformed.

I wasn't expecting it, but it was amazing, to see all that glittery gold break apart and move so logically and creatively. Beautifully.

"Is this a silent treatment, or what? Cat caught your tongue?" I mocked ,crossing my arms. He kneeled down.

"**Sideswipe told me to bring you here.**" He said, as we both looked around. Nobody was here, just an empty road and a human and an alien. That's all that was here.

"And Ironhide? Did he say anything?" I looked up at him.

"**No. My comm. links are down. I can only contact Sideswipe through our bond." **When we talked, when I yelled at Ron, Sunstreaker explained the bonds to me. It's a very weird thing humans didn't have.

"Oh." I said. Sunstreaker put his hands around me, cornering me suddenly, like a cat playing with a mouse. "What are you doing?" he gave me a mischievous grin. "Sunstreaker…"

"**I'm testing something."** he said absently, as he cornered me every time I tried to move.

"What does Sideswipe say? Where are they?"

"**Egypt."** He said. I froze.

"Egypt?"

"**Are you audio receptors malfunctioning? Yes, Egypt."** He rolled his eyes.

"What is he doing there?" I asked him as I evaded his clasping palms.

"**I guess to revive Prime." **He said, closing in on me again. I dodged it.

"What?! He's dead?!"

"**Pretty much."**

"And you're not worried?!"

"**Of course I am, you puny little insect. I can't do anything about it."** He moved his hands away, and then started to form a sort of igloo-looking hand movement around me.

"Is Ironhide alive?" I looked up to him. I can't believe Optimus is dead. If he's dead… no. I couldn't think that way. The others must be alive as well. I sat on the ground, putting my arms around my knees.

"**He did lose his cannons."** He shrugged. My heart stopped. His cannons were his most prized possession. He'd rather give his life than his cannons. A tear escaped my eye as I sobbed into my knees. **"Fleshy?"** I didn't move. **"Organic?"** I sobbed harder. **"Femme?"** he just wouldn't give up.

As a one last try, Sunstreaker muttered the word, with clenched teeth. **"Melissa?"** He said as I brought my head up to him. He could see it all in my eyes. Despair. Fear. Love. **"Uh, why are you leaking tears? Did I hurt you?"** he thought he hurt me. What a nut.

"It's called crying. Humans do it when they're sad." I explained.

"**Why would you be sad? It's not like the slagger is dead."**

"He's not?"

"**No. Why would you cry over him? Humans are very confusing."**

"We aren't confusing, we are emotional. I care about Ironhide. I'm worried."

"**Why?"**

"He's… more than just my guardian."

"**Oh… Well, that's unexpected." **I just nodded. **"When did this happen?"**

"Well… a couple of days after he met me. But, it wasn't the real thing, you see. Barricade attacked me and he saved me." He growled at the name. "But, for a couple of months, everything was okay, and just recently we… ended up being together." I confessed it all.

"**I don't believe the fragger has emotions for a human. And I thought Bumblebee was the crazy one." **He shook his head and 'tck'd. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"**What?"**

"Or Sideswipe?"

"**We are not discussing that. At all."** He huffed. He suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"**Sideswipe got shot in the arm, the dumbaft. He's spotted Sam."**

"Sam? What's he doing in Egypt?"

"**He and Nicole have to revive Optimus. I suppose they have something. Sideswipe doesn't know what."**

"Nicole, too?"

"**I don't know who that human is."**

"She is Sam's twin."

"**A twin, huh? Who is Sam?"**

"Someone will debrief you, I guess. Long story short, he killed Megatron." I said.

"**It was him? A vain human ant?"**

I sighed. "Yes. A human killed Megatron."

"**Impressive. Well, he's back now, anyway."** He stood silent for a moment. **"They revived Optimus."**

"Woohoo!" I shot up in the air and ran around the meadow. Sunstreaker ran after me. I threw myself on the soft grass and rolled downhill.

"**Hey squishy, what the Pit do you fragging think you're doing?"** He said as his thundering footsteps stopped.

"Optimus is alive! Aren't you happy?"

"**Erm… Sure."** He shrugged. A couple of minutes passed, as I lay in the Sun. "**They defeated the Fallen. Megatron has retreated."**

"Who?"

"**Nicole and Optimus. They are headed back to Diego Garcia, some sort of base. Ironhide will be returning here."**

"When?"

"**In a couple of hours. He demanded to be returned here immediately." **I felt a bit flattered, but I was still very, very worried about him. I really hoped he passed with minimal damage.

"Okay… can we please go home? Too much excitement for two days." I said. We walked towards the dead end road again. Sunstreaker looked so proud while walking. Movements of such grace for a being his size. Not once did he lose balance, while walking. We got to the road as he transformed and opened the driver's door for me.

Soon we got home and I almost fell asleep. All of this stuff just loves to drain me out. I couldn't wait for Ironhide to come back home. As I got into the house, Amanda and Jen were eating.

"Oh, hi Mel. You want to eat?" Jen immediately asked as I entered.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm gonna sleep. Ron should be here in a couple of hours. Maddie, can I use your bed to crash?"

"Like you have to ask." She said. I gave her a wink and a thumbs up and got to her room. Amanda had a large bed. Two people could fit in it, how large it was, but it wasn't king size. I just lay over all the covers and pillows and closed my eyes. Today had been frantic.

Heck, I had been frantic. I just wanted to sleep, let those couple of hours pass quickly and see my beloved one again. God, I miss him already.

I tugged a pillow and put it under my head as I closed my eyes. Please let this time pass quickly. I really want to see Ron.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I don't know what I dreamt. More or less, it was about a beach. That much I remember. But, it wasn't the dream that confused me. It was what I was feeling. Literally, feeling.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Amanda on the end of the room, facing me. I yawned. "Hi." I said. Her face grew in a grin like the Cheshire cat. "What?" I asked. She 'tck'd and motioned with her head forwards.

As I got back to the feeling of something pressed on my back, I turned around. I stopped. My eyes grew wider.

By me, was the laying figure of Ron. He was awake, and only now I noticed his hand was resting on my waist. That was what I was feeling.

"Ron!" I squealed as I threw myself at him in a tight hug. We rolled across the bed for a second, before I got on top of him. I took his head in my hands. A single tear escaped my eye, a tear of worry, and landed on his cheek. I wiped it with my thumb as I smiled at him.

"Shh…" he said, wiping the next set of tears from my eyes.

"Oh, you two, get a room."

"We'd have one if you got out." I said.

"Ha! It's my room! And I thought you were just friends."

"Nah, Maddie. We're more than just friends." I gazed in his beautiful blue eyes.

"So _that's_ why choked when my mom asked if Ron was single." I froze stiff. He wasn't really supposed to know that.

"You almost died because of that?" Ron gave me a look. I hugged his neck and put my head next to his. I began to sob.

"Melissa, are you alright? Did Sunstreaker hurt you? If the fragger did, I swear to Primus, I'll-"

"_Sean_ Streaker." Amanda corrected.

"Maddie, would you p-please?" I asked her secretly to leave the premises. She understood and I heard the opening and closing. I just hugged Ron's neck tighter, afraid to let him go.

"Mel, what's the matter? Come on, you can tell me anything." I finally got my head off his and put it on his chest, as another tear, went over my nose bridge, other eye, and landed on his shirt. I tucked my head under his chin.

"I… I was afraid." I sniffed.

"Afraid of what?" he scratched my back affectionately.

"W-when we fought… I was afraid you'd die on the battlefield." I confessed, I couldn't keep it bottled in.

"Oh, sweet, merciful Primus…" he breathed and then gave me a reassuring hug,

"A-and when Sunstreaker told me you lost your cannons... I realized something." I got my head up from his chest. He 'hm'd at me, added with a raised eyebrow. "I've really missed you." I honestly said.

His face softened and his mouth spread in a warm smile. I gave him a kiss on the lips. He hugged me and flipped me to the side, so that he was on top of me. He nuzzled his nose with mine gently. "I've missed you, too." He gave it a simple kiss.

"You did?" my heart fluttered. I was weightless. I was in heaven. Someone missed me.

Ron missed me.

"Yes." He stated. I started to cry again. "Come on, you know better than to cry."

"I was so worried. I was afraid you wouldn't come back… I don't want to go through it again." He kissed my cheek. It was so sweet of him. I grinned like a fool, earning a good laugh from him.

Now I knew what Sarah had been going through all these years, with Uncle in the army. Never knowing if your loved ones are coming back. It's hard. I don't want to worry again. But I have to. That's the price of being with a soldier. A big price, let me tell you that.

"Don't worry. You never will. It takes more than that to take _me_ down."

"Well duh, because you're unbeatable."

"Stop feeding my ego."

"I'll feed it all I want." I touched his nose with my finger.

Amanda barged in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mel, listen! We got ourselves a dorm!"

"What!" I got up from my bed, pushing the teddy bear aka Hide, aside. Hey, that rhymes! "When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow! Come on, let's get packed!"

"Sure thing." I said. I got to Ron and sat on the bed. "Oh my God, I'm going to be living with Amanda! Isn't that great!"

"Just wonderful. Get packed." He said, tapping my thigh and leaving me and Amanda to pack up. We got all our clothes out into our bags and luggage. I had a stylish black bag, and only that one, so I packed the most important necessities in it.

By the end of the day, put backs were sore, our feet gave out and we were dead bodies on her bed.

"I've never been so tired in my life." She said.

"Me neither." Well, I was, when Ratchet drugged me, but she didn't need to know that.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." He muttered. "I wish I had a boyfriend like Ron." Despite the fact I was extremely tired, I shot up.

"What?" I gave her a confused look.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. From the beginning, ever since he came here. He's so protective of you. He saved your life when you choked on a pizza." He giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"That is his job, to keep me from getting killed."

"Maybe, but then when he held your hand while you were talking to your Uncle? When your back got stiff because you had an 'accident'? Or the time when he massaged your back? You _moaned _in your sleep!"

"Your point?"

"My point is, it was about time you two hooked up. I think you two might even be soul mates, just by seeing how you look and care and smile at each other."

I thought about her idea. Could Ron and I be soul mates? How can a soul mate be someone from another planet, another specie? I mentally shrugged, but if it was like that…

I'd be the happiest person alive if Ron was my soul mate. I always felt like I knew him for so long, despite the fact that he was the truck and the human at the same time, I felt so close to him, I always reached out for him. I cried in front of him, I laughed in front of him.

There's no other answer.

Ironhide is my soul mate.

**Woot! So we know who's a soul mate! :D**

**I'm thinking of something happening between the period of 4 years. From RotF to DotM, four years pass 'cuz Sam finishes college. I won't write the whole four years, so expect a lot of time lapses. **


	25. Brains

**Let's go once again! Thanks for the reviews and just keep 'em comin'! I hope to reach that 100 soon! :D**

Today's the day Amanda and I move into our own dorm. Just the two of us, no Lana no Clara. They have their own dorm, next to us. We talked to Dave and Pete earlier, they're going to help us move the stuff into the dorm, even though we turned down their help.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left, leaving only Ron here. Amanda said she'd miss the guys, but she didn't really care about them. They were going to be on the island called Diego Garcia and that's a secret base.

As Amanda and I handed over the last of the boxes off to Ron, who put them in the back of 'his' truck, he locked the trunk and motioned us that we are going. Amanda and I gave the last few hugs to Jen and I muttered enough 'thank you's to last a lifetime.

Amanda and I got in the back of the cab, I got in with her so that she wouldn't be alone. Ron closed the door behind him as he turned on the truck and rolled out of the driveway.

"Can you honk one last time as a goodbye?" I asked as he pretended to push the steering wheel. The car honked and we rolled out, the house fading behind us in the distance.

"Can't wait! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun!" Amanda squealed. I laughed with her as we started talking about girl stuff and ended up talking about a guy she liked from college. She really liked him.

"So? Make a move." I said to her as Ron steered the truck around the parking lot to our dorm. I guess Je told him the exact location.

"I can't make the first move! He's the guy."

"So? Doesn't matter. If you like him, become close friends with him and express your feelings." I told her, holding her hand.

"Okay, but I'll need your help."

"How so?"

"Well, you're going to be my wingwoman."

"Does that word even exist?"

"Well, no, but you get the point." I nodded. "So, look, I am friends with him and all, so, I don't know… uh… maybe we could make a double date? I don't know, anything to get him to like me." She confessed.

"I don't know… well, when you become good friends with him, invite him to our dorm. Should be fun." I winked at her as her mouth grew wider.

"No! Though, I like where you're going." She and I giggled. Ron stopped the truck. "We're here?" Amanda asked Ron.

"Yes. You two go check out your dorm. I'll bring your belongings." He said as he got out of the truck. Amanda and I leapt out straight to our dorm. Amada knew where it was, so she led the way. We were actually parked in front of it, so all we had to do was go up ahead and find our suite.

"Room 105?" I asked as she stopped in front of the door with the said label.

"Yeah, one-o-five." She repeated as she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

We gasped as we looked around. A big bed, like Amanda's, and two smaller ones were in one big bedroom, which could be seen to the left. In front of us could be seen the living room and kitchen, to the right was the bathroom and some extra space. "Wow." I said. It looked amazing. It was clean, not so much on stylish, but it had all the necessities we needed. Amanda went to check out the bathroom as I went to check out the bedroom.

Soon the whole place was scanned as Ron brought some of the heavier boxes in with our bags. He set them on the floor and got out again. As I looked around once more, I found a huge window giving insane amounts of daylight into the apartment. The window was just behind the TV in the living room. I got to the window and crossed my arms.

I was looking at the parking lot in front of the suite. I could see Ron getting the rest of the boxes out and the truck locking its trunk on its own. I prayed to God nobody saw that. It wasn't that noticeable anyway, but still.

"I really like this place. Is there going to be a third party? Why were there three beds?" I asked Amanda as she checked out the kitchen, which was next to the window.

"Dunno. Might come in handy, who knows." She said, opening the fridge, only to find it being empty. "We need to buy food." She said. "You want me to go?"

"You got the cash?"

"Yeah, I'll be back. Though, I don't have a ride." Ron entered the room and deployed the boxes.

"That's okay, I'll go with Ron. I need someone to carry the stuff, anyway." He gave me a look. "Come." I grabbed his wrist and got to the truck, only then I let go. "Let's go to a supermarket. We need to buy food. Wanna help me?" he nodded and we both got into the truck.

**A couple of hours later…**

As Ron carried most of the bags in his massive arms, I opened the door for him and we both got inside the dorm. I told him where to set the bags as I yelled for Amanda to come help me with loading the stuff in the fridge.

She came in reluctantly, clearly exhausted from moving in and all, so I had to pack most of the stuff in anyway, because she wasn't helping that much.

"Mel, I think I'm going to crash. I can't stand on my feet. I'll uh-" she yawned, though this time there wasn't a yawn chain, "see you tomorrow, 'kay?" she said and sleepily blinked a couple of times.

"Sure thing, Maddie. You get to pick out the bed first!"

She threw her fist up victoriously and went to the bedroom. Ron sat on the couch in front of the TV and looked outside the big window behind the TV where he could see his alt mode. I sat down next to Ron as I heard Amanda plopping herself down at one of the three beds. "Well, she's done for the day." I said, "What time is it?"

"Around nine." He said as I put my head on his lap and sprung my legs across the rest of the couch. I yawned as he put his hand on my cheek. "You're done for the day, too." He chuckled. I shifted so I could lay on my side and I yawned again. "Let's get you to bed." He said trying to get up but I shook my head as I closed my eyes.

"Too tired." I mumbled.

"I'll carry you."

"Don't. Let me sleep." I said, taking his hand and putting it under my cheek.

"No, you need rest."

"I'll get rest if you keep quiet." he stood silent. "Thank you." I relaxed and tried to go to sleep. Something wouldn't let me. It was a sort of tiny buzzing in my right ear. I rubbed my hand on my ear and it still didn't go away. I exhaled air from my lungs.

"Ratchet said to keep you warm."

"Why? Why'd you even talk to him?"

"It will get you to sleep faster. Hold on." He said, moving so he could lay across the couch. He motioned his hand for me to come to him, which I did, and he pulled some sort of cloth from the couch. It was a blanket, which I didn't even know was there. Who knows how many things were here and I hadn't noticed?

He threw the blanket over both of us as I snuggled inside his arms, which were around me. "Goodnight." I said. He chuckled and kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodnight to you, too." He said as I went to the dreamland of wonders and desires.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I rested for a couple of hours, so did Amanda, but her screaming was merciless.

"Oh my GOD! Melissa, ew, ew! I don't believe you!" she screamed.

I slowly came to the real world, where Amanda looked at me disbelievingly. I brought my head up from Ron shirt.

"-Uh?" I muttered, blinking.

"I can't believe you slept with him!" She yelled. My eyes widened in shock as I shot up from Ron, who was under me, and I looked and felt myself.

"I have my clothes on." I gave her the eyebrow as I casually put my hand on his chest for stability. "Damn it Amanda, you almost gave me a heart attack." I looked around, everything was pitch dark except for the light in the living room. I got the blanket off me and Ron and sat up, Ron's legs behind me. "What time is it?"

"Four thirteen in the morning." Ron replied, shifting himself so that he could be comfortable.

"Amanda, for God's sake, why are you screaming in four in morning?!"

"There was this buzzing sound and I went to the kitchen thinking it was the fridge, and then I find you two together on the couch and what was I supposed to think!"

"Dear God, Amanda, would you really think that?! Despite being yourself, you still amaze me with your stupidity."

"Hush girl." She mocked. I rolled my eyes and stopped mid-rolling them.

"Did you say you heard a buzzing sound?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ron, do you hear it, too? I can hear it now also."

"Yes." He got up and went to the window, looking outside it. "It's a meteor." He stated.

"Is it gonna crash here?" Amanda asked.

"It's going to crash right through this very window if Melissa doesn't take Amanda some place safe." He gave a look saying 'she can't see me', which I immediately understood.

"Come on Amanda, we have to get out of here. Let's go to the bedroom, should be something you haven't uh, moved." I said, grabbing her hand and running to the bedroom.

"Is it really going to crash? Into our window?"

"Ron said so." I shrugged.

"If Ron told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"

"No Amanda. I'm not stupid."

"Just checking." I heard a huge 'thud', like a ball had been thrown and grabbed, followed by screeching metal. "What was THAT?!" Amanda almost got a heart attack.

"Whatever it is, Ron's got it covered." I assured, keeping her down with my hands.

"Melissa, did you not hear it? It was metal on metal! Maybe it crashed into our dorm!"

"Our dorm's made of concrete, Amanda, don't be silly." I lied. I Ron calling my name. "Stay here and don't go outside. I'll be back in a mo."

I leapt out from the bedroom and straight outside the dorm. I saw Ironhide in bipedal form holding a metal ball in his hand.

"**Good, you're here." **He said.

"Get into your truck mode! People are awake!" I urged. He transformed and opened his back cab door for me. I got to it and saw a very small metal pod, almost exactly like the one Sunstreaker arrived in, just this one was a whole lot smaller. Ron's holoform appeared on the other side of the cab, making the pod stand in between us.

"Who's this?" I asked. He shrugged, but I could see he was tense.

"Move to the front. He could be a danger." The pod started to disintegrate as I quickly moved to the front and peeked over the seat. A small robot with dark blue eyes emerged from it and Ron eyed it carefully.

"What is your designation?" Ron questioned him.

"**Wut? Oh, I'm Brains."** He surrendered as his hair shot up. He has hair?! Like these little blue thin hair like things sticking from his head. A small bolt went through it as he started to… smoke? **"Damn, she hot."** He said as Ron punched him. I flinched over the seat. I wouldn't want to be in Brains' place. Not with an angry, overprotective Ron.

"Ron, don't kill him." I had to defend the poor guy, otherwise he'd become scrap metal if not worse. "He's not a threat." I think.

"What are you doing here?" Ron quickly and harshly asked.

"**Me? Jus' crash lande' a mo ago. Hey, you want me to tell you about the solar system? Jus' been there. I can tell you 'bout the planets, there's the Sun, the Moon, Saturn, Ju-"**

"Get the frag out of my alt mode." Ron tiredly said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"**I like the solar system, much different tha-" **I heard a groan from Ron.

Poor fella didn't even get to finish his sentence, Ron had already kicked him with his foot out of the truck.

"**Wha'd ya throw me? We're an advanced, genius, alien race, jus' lookin' for a home!" **he secretly pleaded for us to take him inside.

Ironhide shut the door so he didn't listen to him anymore. "What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here. And Uncle and the base are too far away." I said.

"Prime says he's an ally. I trust Prime, not this Brains he claims to be. Come, let's take care of him." He said, getting out of the truck as I did the same. I picked Brains up like a baby.

"Hi Brains." I said in a sweet voice, smiling at him. "What are you doing here on planet Earth? And are you okay? I promise Ron didn't mean to hurt you." I snuggled him, but he touched my breast. "AAAH!" I shrieked and let go of him.

"What is it?" Ron came to my side as people also came out of their dorms.

"Pervert!" I screamed at Brains, who transformed into a form of a black laptop. Ron came stomping over him, but I held his arm so he wouldn't destroy the 'Bot. "No, come on let's get you out of here, people are going to think you were harassing me." I said as Ron picked him up with one hand and we ran for the dorm.

Amanda obviously waited by the door, because when I barged in, I managed to hit her face-flat with the door. "Amanda!" I came to her side in less than a second. "Are you okay? Gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" she put her hand to her nose and it was bleeding a bit. "Come, let's get you some tissues before you die from blood loss." I laughed as she chuckled.

"Ever being the jokester." Amanda said as she stuffed a tissue up her nose. I stuffed a tissue up mine, just for the love of it. We looked somewhat similar to elephants. We started to laugh as Amanda held her head back, so that the bleeding would stop.

Suddenly a 'crack' could be hard as Ron slammed the laptop aka Brains, into the floor. "Oops." He sarcastically said.

"You'll kill him." I said.

"He won't die that soon, will you?" He glared at the laptop.

I cleared my throat. "…Ron." I said as I hoped he got the hint. Amanda was present. Ron just shrugged as he picked up the laptop from the floor and put it onto the table and just stood there. I knew he was explaining something to Brains, but Amanda shouldn't be a part of the alien war.

"What's with him?" Amanda asked. "He's weird."

I got a bit angry. "He's not weird Amanda, you a-" I stopped. "…are okay? Are you okay?" I quickly said. God, I almost insulted her.

"Fine, I think the nosebleed stopped." She slowly started to pick the tissues from her nose as I did the same.

"Come on, you've had an adventure. Go to sleep. We both got class." I said as I walked her to the bedroom. She took one of the smaller beds, it was unmade so she lay back on it. Soon she drifted off to sleep as I yawned. I got back to Ron in the living room, who was monitoring the laptop version of Brains. "Look Brains, you can't be seen. Amanda can't see you. Understood?"

The laptop stood silent. Ron smacked it with his fist. "Yow! Yeah, babe, got it."He said as he got another smack from Ron. "Okay, look I'm sorry! No transforming in front of the blond chick!"

"He learned his lesson. In case he forgot it, I'll be here to teach him again." Ron growled. I yawned again.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you deal with him, I'll see you in the morning." I quickly said as I went back into the bedroom and got on the biggest bed. I just plopped myself down on it and closed my eyes.

Of all things to happen, I needed an alien crashing in front of my dorm. Just great. And he's a pervert, at that. Disgusting.

**Brains is being a perv like Wheelie! Mwahaha. I know. Not funny. I don't really know much about Brains. (who does? XD) **

**If you have any ideas, throw them at me, I'll take anything you can dispense. I have the story line, just need some minor details, funny moments etc. PM if you know any? :D **


	26. Diego Seduces Garcia

**I have no clue why the title is 'Diego Seduces Garcia', when there's obviously no seducing in the chapter XD**

**I have to apologize for the humongous amount of mistakes! Like 'our' is 'out' or 'put', you know, my computer just doesn't see that as mistake and I can't correct it. :/ So sorry about that. And it's starting to go retard on me.**

**And in chapter 18, I wrote 'in all his glory', which means in the nude, thanks to ****Verbophobic****, now I know the real meaning of the word. If you saw it somewhere in the chapters, I thought it meant 'all puffed up, standing straight, tall etc.', definitely not **_**naked**_**.**

**LOL, I fail as a human being. XD**

Amanda woke me up, saying we better hurry if we didn't want to miss class. I had to shoot up straight from my bed and get another shirt on from the bags and sprint out of the house. As Amanda locked the door, thinking Ron was outside in his truck, I asked her what classes we had.

Apparently, we had all the same classes, which was a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because I couldn't get lost with her knowing the way around the college and a curse because I probably wouldn't be able to get away from her at all. Not that I wanted to, but I do have these moments when I need to space out. Don't we all?

So as we ran out the dorm, I thumped Ironhide, just saying goodbye in a way and ran after Amanda. Running never felt this good, let me tell you that. I missed it a lot, I hadn't played volleyball since the tornado incident and I missed it, too.

So eventually, she and I got to our first class, which I didn't even know what it was. Just great.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to do literature." The teacher said. Just my luck. English poetry. Crap. I had enough of that it high school, now more? "I see we have a new student." She said, looking up at me. I nodded and crooked a smile at her. "Introduce yourself, dear." The old woman said.

"Hi, I'm Melissa and I'll be attending this college." I muttered. I heard whispers, but paid no attention to them. People always whisper. And I hate it. Especially when you're not the one who's whispering. I lay back in my seat again as the teacher got her notebook out and started asking them questions and all that crap.

I wanted to fall asleep so many times in this boring class. Half of the students were sleeping anyway. Eventually it rang, so Amanda and I went on a lunch break outside the college. There was a small shop where we bought sandwiches and then we sat on a bench.

"How're you liking it?" Amanda asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's okay I guess. English's boring."

"It always was and always will be, trust me."

"I know… Just can't wait to get over with this day." I said. We ate for a couple of more minutes and returned to class.

**XxXxXxXxX**

As always, I was dead after class. Amanda had to drag me to our dorm. School is boring, hard, boring and hard. And I don't want to go. I have to, but I don't want to. Not like I have much of a choice, Uncle said I needed education. Which reminds me, I should talk to him. I haven't heard from him in a while, though I reckon Ron keeps him updated.

As Amanda opened the door, she let me in and closed it after me. "Hungry?" She asked. I nodded. "Pizza?" She reached for the phone. I remember how that one went. Pizza and bombs.

"Just let me check with Ron." I said, getting out of the apartment and into the parking lot in front of the dorm where Ironhide was. I mimicked taking my keys out of my pocket, which I don't really know why I carried keys to Ironhide, but still. I pressed the button as the signal lights went off, following a couple of beeps and then silencing. I got into the driver's seat and closed the door, so it looked like I was searching for something.

"Hey Ironhide, Amanda's going to order pizza, do NOT attack the delivery guy. Understood?" I looked around. "Where's Brains?"

"_Inside." _He played a clip.

"He isn't going to transform is he? Please tell me he knows that I know that Amanda can't know!"

"_Stop being advanced… when you're obviously not_." He said through the radio, playing two different movie clips.

"Jerk." I crossed my arms and waited for it…

"_Oy!"_ I burst out laughing. That always made me either laugh of giggle.

"Come on, you're doing a great job of imitating a truck." I patted the dash. "When the pizza man leaves, join us for some pizza."

"'_Cept, I don't eat." _A kid's voice said from the radio.

"Oh… well, never mind then. Just come." I exited the truck and locked it with the key. It beeped again and I got back into Amanda and my room. I just heard Amanda screaming from the bedroom. I ran into the bedroom, only to see her looking at Ron, who was sitting on my bed.

"Amanda! What's wrong?" I came to her side.

"How long have you been here?" She asked Ron.

"Ever since you left." He flatly said.

"Look, um, Mel, can I talk with you? Alone?" She said, glancing to Ron. Ron got up and left the room so Amanda could talk with me. "Um, Mel, I don't know how to say this, but… here goes. I don't really… _want_ Ron to be in our dorm."

I gaped at her. "What?"

"I mean… I'm not… comfortable, with him sleeping in our room. I'm just not."

I stood silent, processing what she just said. She doesn't want Ron in our dorm. Okay. No, not okay.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want him sleeping in our dorm." She repeated.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could muster. "I'll uh, go tell him." I said, flabbergasted. I searched for him in the living room, where I found him a second later. "Ron?" he turned to me. "Amanda… she just doesn't want you sleeping in the bedroom anymore. She doesn't want you sleeping in the dorm at all." I explained it to him.

"Why is that?" his brows shot up.

"She said she wasn't comfortable, but I just think it's the fact she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Humans are confusing." He commented after a while.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms as he crooked a smile at the end of his lips. The doorbell went off. "Good to see you didn't kill the pizza delivery guy. Amanda!" I yelled for her. She got out of the bedroom with the money and opened the door.

She handed me the large pizza box and paid for it and the delivery guy left. I opened the box as the beautiful smell of dough coupled with a slight smoke, escaped the box. "Watch it, it's still hot." I said as Amanda reached for a slice of pizza.

"If you don't mind, I invited Lana and Clara to come." She shrugged.

"Sure." I said. Not a moment later, did the doorbell ring and Amanda jumped to it. She opened it as the two girls entered and they all hugged. They were so kind to even hug me, but just glance at Ron and smile at him. Amanda took the pizza box, presumably wanting to put it on the coffee table as Lana and Clara sat on the couch, while Ron and I sat on the loveseat.

"What's up girls?" I started to conversation, while Amanda put the box on the coffee table, as predicted.

"Oh not much." Lana said, but Clara nudged her with her elbow. "Ow, moron. Well, there's this one thing." she blushed.

"Just say it." Clara urged.

"Well, there's this boy… but I don't know if he likes me." She admitted. "He goes to my class, and he's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of what?" I asked, taking a slice of pizza as all four of us girls did.

"He's my best friend." She blushed again. Oh, the shy girl. I pondered on what to tell her.

"Do you really _really _like him?"

"I do. But, it'd be weird if I told him that, I mean, it may kill out friendship." She took a bite from her pizza. "And I don't know if he likes me. I mean, Amanda's best friend Josh is his best friend, so we could ask him."

"Is that the boy you like?" I asked Amanda as she shyly nodded. "God, you all fall for your best friends. Okay, simple as that, you just get the info out of them."

"How?" Amanda and Lana said at the same time.

"Seduce them." Clara suddenly said.

"Wha-no!" Both Amanda and Lana yelled. "I'm not going to do that!"

"Or-" I got their attention. "Or you could just ask them if they like you." I felt stupid the moment I said this.

"Mel, honey, this is the 21st century. You'd get shot in the brain if you asked that." Clara sarcastically said.

"Or just ask Josh to ask…" I said.

"Adam."

"Ask Adam what does he think about Lana. That way, you get your answer and you'd get a chance to talk about-wait! I got a perfect plan!" I suddenly said as an idea popped right into my head. "Lana is going to ask Adam to ask Josh if he likes Amanda. Amanda is going to ask Josh to ask Adam if he likes Lana." I crossed my arms as I leaned back into the loveseat. "I'm awesome." I said as they giggled.

Hours passed, another pizza was ordered and eaten, and we were having so much fun. At one point, I didn't even notice Ron putting his arm around my shoulders. Lana and Clara noticed it and started asking us questions. Mostly me, but still.

I had to lie about how we met, what happened, where's he from etc. All in the day's work, I guess. And

Ron is an expert at following leads. He lied with me. I wanted to laugh from their faces because of the stuff he came up with.

I mean, seriously, how do you even put a truck on the roof a ten floor building? Just ask Ron, he's going to explain it.

"Girls I'm done for the day." I said as I got up and stretched. My bones cracked happily.

"Melissa, is it normal for bones to crack like that? Is it painful? Should I call Ratchet?"

"Easy Ron. No need to call Ratch. I'm gonna crash." I said as I sat back down on the couch. "I'm so tired I can't stand on my feet." God I was tired.

"We should go too." Lana said, checking her phone. "It's… shit, it's 02:30 in the morning. Well it's Saturday now. Let's go Clara. See you girls and Ron." She smiled at him and the two girls went out of our dorm. I yawned.

"Come, let's get you to bed." Ron said, getting up and offering me a hand.

"You're sleeping in the truck." Amanda boldly said. I gave her a glare as she got in our bedroom.

I couldn't even pick up his hand. "Come on, don't play with me at this Primus forsaken hour."

"I'm tired." I yawned. He picked me up bridal style as I didn't even bother to put my arms around his neck for balance. I hadn't the strength. I need more training. He'd been polite enough to knock at the closed door. After Amanda's approval he got in and put me in my bed.

I couldn't even change my clothes, how tired I was. He took the covers off and put me in bed and then put the covers back. He sat on my bed, tucking me in.

"I know you're just using me because you're lazy." He said, smiling as I quirked open an eye.

"Was I that obvious?" I replied, smiling as well.

"You were. Goodnight." He said as he ran his hand over my forehead and kissed it. You could hear Amanda's 'ew' sound, but we chuckled at it.

"Goodnight." I said, closing my eyes.

**A year later… (AN: I know, time lapses, what can I do.)**

Nothing has changed over this year. Nothing. I passed college, thank you God. Ron and I are a bit closer. And we had a new arrival. He comes by the name of Topspin and he's a silent one. He chose a plain BMW M3 Coupe as his alt mode and it was a dark blue in color with all sorts of stickers and advertisement things. Wasn't ugly at all, and I was actually surprised to see him looking so good with all those stickers on him.

He and Ironhide stood next to each other on the parking lot. It was like I had two guardians now. and Topspin looked so puny next to Ironhide, even being a BMW. Maybe I had three guardians if you count Brains…

Oh Brains, the pervy little Autobot. I used to fight with Ron because of him. He had a way of getting into my underwear drawer. Only mine. Ron would always tell me there was no way he was putting that glitch into his alt form.

So now, it's the summer break. I'm on the plane for the new base, on the secret island of Diego Garcia. I'm on the famous C-17 airplane, sitting on one of the benches inside it, Ironhide and Topspin in front of me in car forms and Brains in my lap, as I was using him for free and unlimited internet.

It's been around three hours since I was on this plane. Suddenly, the laptop on the lap started to transform, smoke all around it. I screamed as I threw the thing from my lap, instinctively.

"**Hey, I'm smokin' ova here!"** Brains said as he got up and reached with his arm at me. I picked his larger arm and sat him next to me.

"No touching." I batted a finger at Brains as Ironhide's engine aggressively growled.

"**No touching, babe, got it."** He gave me his cute little smile. I was kind of sorry for him, because he looked like Quasimodo to me. His big, bright blue eyes could be so cute. But make no mistake, he's a pervert through and through. Like that horny Wheelie Autobot at the Christmas party. Sheer horror.

We sat in silence, but I was intrigued to know about Topspin. We barely ever talked. He wasn't in the dorm once, Ron was constantly being shoved out of it because Amanda grew on Ron and was treating him like a big brother or a father figure. They bickered and talked freely.

"Topspin?" I said, trying to get his attention., the headlights turned on dimly, acknowledging he was awake. "Why are you so silent?" I asked, and the lights turned off. "Topspin?" No response. Did I say something wrong? I got up from the bench and got to Ironhide. "Why is he so silent?" I whispered to him.

"_Very badly injured-no hope of recovery." _The radio said quietly. Crap, I touched a sensitive subject.

I moved away from Ironhide and got to the dark blue BMW. "Topspin?" I put my hands on his sleek hood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't." the lights turned on again and so did the engine. I think it was running all the time, it just stayed silent. "Do you forgive me?" I sweetly asked. I think he imitated a cat, because he _leaned _into the touch of my hands on his hood and the engine purred. "I take that as a yes?"

He just purred more. Ironhide flashed the big lights on him, blinding me a bit. Then he honked and flashed some more. "Jeez, Ironhide! Jealous much!" I drew my hands to my face, in order to prevent light from blinding me again. "Me is bliiiiiiiind!" I dramatically said as I threw myself on the floor.

There's this crazy thing I liked to do when Ironhide or Ron, anyway, got jealous, I'd play dead. Apparently I was really good, because Ron usually got to the edge of panicking. I didn't do it often, and haven't done it for a good 7 months.

As I landed on my back, a bit harshly for my taste, my arms went over my face as I very slowly breathed. I heard his holoform fizzing as it was brought to life.

"Melissa? Are you alright?" I heard footsteps coming to my side, and I heard the fabric of his clothes rustling as he crouched. Or I think he did. He touched my neck, where my pulse would be. It was slow. "I know you're alive. Mel?" I didn't respond. He picked my torso up and set it on his leg, so that my back was leaning on it. He took my hands in his. "Did I hurt you?" he asked kindly. I almost felt bad for worrying him. Almost.

"**Ya killed ya charge, dude. Wait 'till Prime gets 'a load o' this."** Brains teased.

Ron would have punched him, but he was too busy with me. "Mel, you can wake up now." nothing. "Melissa? Open your eyes." He kindly said. I still breathed incredibly slowly, slowing my pulse all the time. I might as well fall asleep here. "Mel? Come on, you're starting to worry me." He put his hand on my cheek. "Come on, kiddo." My brow twitched very, very slightly and I prayed to God that Ron didn't notice.

"Brains, come here." Ron commanded him. Where was he going with this? With Brains?

"**Yeah, Ironhide?" **

"Stay there and be quiet. Take cover if needed." Ron said. "Melissa, I will call Ratchet. Don't do this to me. Come on, just open your eyes." I refused to. Suddenly, I felt gentle fingers going up and down my stomach. It immediately stiffened. Ron chuckled. Great, my cover's blown.

He gave me a kiss on the lips, and I shot open my eyes, where I met his. He smiled in his kiss as he let go. I pursed my lips in an annoying matter. I saw Brains on my left side, just staring there at us. Out of the blue, I felt something, like a finger, touch my left boob. I screamed as I clung onto Ron, getting my arms around his neck and pulling my legs to my chest.

"Brains!" I screamed.

"**Wha? Wasn't me!" **he threw his tiny arms in front of him, as if in surrender.

"Wasn't him." Ron chuckled. It took me a moment to realize. I looked up to Ron with wide eyes. I jerked away from him.

"Oh my God! Ew Ron, you pervert! Holy shit!" I smacked his arms as I retracted back to my bench and crossed my chest.

"Oy. I didn't deserve that, did I?" he walked up to me as I pulled myself in a ball. He sat next to me as I scooted away. He scooted to me and I scooted away. It went on until I reached the end of the bench. I wanted to get up and go somewhere, but Ron pulled me into his chest.

"You did, you ass." I scoffed, looking to the side. "I'm not talking to you anymore. Being in Brains' company made you a perv like him." He hugged me, my back on his chest, but I didn't do anything. I was sitting on his leg, so I tried to get away from it. I punched him in the plexus with my elbow as an 'oof' escaped his mouth and I ran to Topspin and got in the BMW.

"Ha! Can't catch me!" I stuck my tongue out at him as the window was down. Ron got to the door, but didn't open it. He stood silent, giving Topspin a glare. I guess he was comm. linking him or something. He told me about those things. Suddenly the door opened. Topspin opened it. Ron must've threatened him or something.

I sprinted from the car to Brains. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest.

"**Oh, this is nice." **He said.

"I'm going to cheat on you with Brains." I freely said. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Leave the glitch alone." He tiredly said.

"I'm gonna kissss himmm…" I said, squeezing him.

"**Oh, not nice." **He said as he was smothered.

"Melissa… I will-"

"_Passengers prepare for landing."_ The pilot said through the radio.

"Okay, I won't kiss him. But I won't forgive you either." I said, getting into his alt form. He got in behind me.

"Why?"

"Because you're a pervert." I looked out his window, even though the wall of the plane just greeted me.

"You know I'd never push you into anything." He said, taking my hand in his.

"I know, Ron, I know…" I got to him and snuggled in his chest with my face. "I know you wouldn't…" I listened to something humming inside his chest, not beating. "Where's your heart?" I suddenly asked.

"I don't have one. I have a spark. It's the equivalent, only it hums instead of beating."

"Oh, that's so cool." I said, lowering my head into his chest again. "But it's… so calm, so soothing…" I absently said.

"It's because I'm with you. That's why you hear it like that." he chuckled as I tucked my head under his chin. I felt the plane descend greatly, causing that bubble in my stomach to rise to my plexus.

"Ooh." I exclaimed as I held him tighter. "And I'm sorry." I suddenly said, imagining him raising his eyebrows.

"For what?"

"For worrying you. For punching you."

"It's only right. It not only showed my hard work and lessons paying off, but it showed my behavior was inappropriate. I apologize as well." He said, tightening his arms around me as the plane landed. A couple of seconds later, the plane stopped and the door slid down. Ironhide turned on the engine as both him and Topspin rolled out. Ironhide drove us into one of the hangars, and the place was so unfamiliar to me.

Surrounded by the ocean, the island was big, but it wasn't one of those tropical islands just waiting for someone to buy or book them. No, this Diego Garcia island was more of a desert with concrete. It had some woods out there, they were faint and in the distance, but they were there.

There were more hangars and Ironhide drove us inside the first one. Or third one. I couldn't remember, it all looked so same to me. Eventually, I saw the rest of the Autobots inside, I saw them as robots, walking freely across the base.

Ironhide stopped and opened the door. Ron got out and offered a hand to me.

"Madam." He chivalrously said.

"Oh, why thank you, kind sir." I giggled like an idiot. He kissed my hand as I got out of the truck. "Ron." I smiled. He let go as I saw Epps staring at us. "Epps!" I squealed and ran into his hug.

"Hey, kid. What's up? What's between you an' Hide?"

"Tell you later, or eventually, you'll see." I said, letting go. "Where's my Uncle?" I asked.

"He'll be here with Sarah and Belle in a couple of hours, so make yourself at home. I know I have." He chuckled. I heard and saw Ironhide transforming as I went to greet the rest of the Autobots.

**That's a lot to write! What's going to happen next? I don't know! My laptop is being lazy and slow and a retard and won't let me write this like a normal human being would. Maybe he's Laserbeak in disguise.. or Brains. Though my laptop doesn't smoke XD**

**I don't really get why Laserbeak imitated a pink 'Con version of Bumblebee in DOTM at 35:45 or something. Nor, why he's a TV or computer mouse. Is he like a pretender or what? **

**Dilemmas, dilemmas… **


	27. All that Jazz

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It's good to know I have a couple of loyal people reading this story (you know who you are, I don't have to tell you)**

**I seriously don't know what to do in this 4 year span.**

**Did you know that general Morshower in the movie is acted by a man named Glenn Morshower? I find it cool!**

It was fairly easy to find some of the Autobots. Ironhide was following me, but I think he was trying to get to Prime. He was in front of me in his robot mode.

"Hey Optimus." I said as he crouched down.

"**Hello Melissa. I presume your flight went well?"** his deep voice boomed as he held out a hand for me to climb into it. I climbed into his hand as he brought me up to his chest level. I looked to Ironhide, who was standing in front of us.

"It would have gotten better if your weapons specialist didn't become a pervert." I crossed my arms as I gave Ironhide a glare. He gave me the eyebrow and a look that clearly said 'this means war'.

"**Ironhide, is this true?"** Optimus looked to him. **"Did you make Melissa uncomfortable?"**

"**Prime, I didn't do anything she didn't want me to."**

"Wha-Liar! Optimus, don't listen to him! He's lying!" I squealed from his hand.

"**Ironhide, is this the truth?"** He gave him a look. **"What did you do?"**

Ironhide gave him one of those looks that said they talked through those comm. link things. It went on for a couple of seconds and then Optimus handed me to Ironhide's palm. Optimus then nodded and went in another direction.

"What was that about? Did you lie to him again? Remind me not to trust you anymore." I crossed my arms.

"**Oh Mel, please, spare me."** He huffed, clearly annoyed of my stubborn side. **"Your uncle should be here in a couple of minutes, the plane is approaching."**

"…Does Annabelle know about you? I mean, in this form?"

"**No. She still sees me as a truck."** He said, exiting the hangar and we looked to the plane landing trail. You could see and hear the plane coming onto the lane and landing swiftly. It soon stopped and the door slid down. Ironhide put me to the ground and transformed into the Topkick. I walked towards the plane as we walked alongside me.

It was funny that a huge truck was going beside me, but most of all it was epic, let me tell you that. Maybe I could scare people, like, look it's a magnetic attraction! He'll follow me wherever I go!

But then, I'd have to be metal too. Oh well.

Soon, Uncle Will came out of the plane, Sarah too with Annabelle holding her hand. Annabelle has grown up. As soon as Uncle Will took notice of me, his eyes widened. I quickly ran towards him and glomped him. He didn't know what hit him. He rolled on the ground after hearing him lacking breath I let go of him.

"Oh, Uncle Will, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in a year!"

"I know, Mel, I know, but I'm not the only one who missed you." He said as I looked up, to see a giggling Sarah and Annabelle in front of me. I leapt into Sarah's hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed as she held me tightly too.

"May May?" little Annabelle spoke up as I let go of Sarah's hug and looked down at her.

"Where's my favorite girl!" I picked her up in one smooth move, making her laugh. i brought her up in the air before cuddling her into my chest. "Oh, I've missed you so much Annie!"

"I missed you May May!" she exclaimed as she hugged my neck. I saw Uncle and Aunt patting Ironhide. I guess Sarah and Will missed him too. I carried Annabelle to Sarah, who was somewhat familiar with the base, and she left with Ironhide. Uncle stayed here to talk with me.

"How're you doing, Mel?" Uncle asked as he started walking somewhere, so I just followed him.

"Great. I've finished the first year, three more to go." I smiled. "You?"

"You see I got a bit of a surprise for Sarah, but don't tell her that." he gave me the finger on the lips, to keep me shushed.

"Sure. What is it?" I kept my voice quiet as we entered another hangar.

"Well, you see, I bought this land on the ocean."

"Wow!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. Wow. That's so cool Uncle Will. What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was thinking of building Sarah that vacation house she always dreamed of. I finally got my hands on the land, and I was thinking of getting the 'Bots to help me."

"Aren't people going to see them on the ocean? Doesn't salt water rust metal?"

"Well, they aren't going to _bathe _in it. They're not stupid. Well, most of them aren't." he said, as we were inside a hangar filled with soldiers and some Autobots. "I was going to talk to the general and ask him for permission to use the Autobots to help me. Optimus is already in on it, and the Autobots offered their help, too."

"Well that's great Uncle Will." I grinned.

"Okay, gotta hurry, I have that meeting with general Morshower, so I'll see you later Mel. Epps!" he yelled for his partner. "Show her around, will you? I don't want her to get lost." Uncle finished as Epps got to his side in mere seconds. Epps nodded as Uncle scrambled out of the way, he really had to be at that meeting with this general Morshower.

"Hey again. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, could you show me 'round? Is Nicole here?" I suddenly asked for her name as her face popped in my head.

"Actually, she is. Bee and Sam are here too. You wanna see something cool? It's going to start in a couple of minutes anyway."

"See what?" he started to walk so I simply followed him out of the hangar and into a vehicle. He turned it on and drove us to a faraway hanger. He stopped the vehicle and we both exited it as he started to walk to a hangar. I wasn't far behind, but there were all of the Autobots in there, which I found weird.

They were standing in some sort of circle around something or someone. "Yo Boss Bot!" Epps yelled. Optimus turned his attention to the black man. "Give us a hand, 'eh?" he yelled some more as Optimus crouched down and brought both of us to a platform.

"What's going on? And who's that? And why's Nicole standing on it?" I asked Epps.

"Okay, so here's the deal. This fella over here died some time ago. Nicole is going to revive him by using her powers. She's standing on him because she needs to put the energon and electricity into his spark." Epps slowly explained. I knew about energon and sparks and all that. Ron taught me.

"What powers? I heard she was special, but… I don't know, what does she do?" I asked him as I looked down. She was sitting on a silver robot, as Ratchet was standing nearby with all sorts of scanners and tools in his hands, almost hovering over the 'Bot. Optimus was next to him, looking carefully over the reading the scanners received. The rest of the Autobots were around the yellow table which I learned to know was a berth, and they just looked at him. And I still didn't know who the robot was.

"**Scanners indicate the procedure is ready. You may safely proceed."** Ratchet said, taking his scanners closer to the chassis of the fallen Autobot. Who was he? Suddenly, Nicole flashed two blue somethings that hovered from her palms.

"Wha-what is that?!" I grabbed Epps's arm.

"Whoa, easy girl. That's Nicole's power."

"W-what is that?"

"They are some mumbo-jumbo stuff, if you ask me. Some kind of energy ball or I don't know. I guess it's supposed to bring the dead back, but it wouldn't work like the Matrix."

"Matrix? Please tell me about it." I let his arms go, seeing no threat from Nicole.

"**Stop."** Ratchet said, as his scanners began to beep.

"Well, that's this… weird-lookin' thing, that can bring the dead robots back to life. But you see here, our friend needs some sort of pulse first or something... I wasn't really listening to Ratchet when he was explaining it to us."

"**Proceed."**

"But why Nicole?" I asked as she emitted the spherical things again from her palms. They looked like things full of some energy and they had some liquid thing and lightning bolts around it.

"Well, those energy balls of hers, or whatever she calls 'em, can bring robots to life. It's weird. But she should be able to revive him."

"Revive who?"

"**Prepare for contact."** Ratchet warned as the robots stood a step back. **"Proceed."** Ratchet said, taking a step back as well. Only Bumblebee stood near Nicole, ready to grab her at any moment.

"Ready Bee?" She looked at him, nearing the open chassis of the unknown robot. Bee nodded and whirred as she placed a rather big sphere into the chamber in the robot's chest. "Now!" She screamed as he picked her up and leapt way to the back of the room.

The robot started to go through some kind of electrical shock, before he leapt from the berth and onto the first mech in front of him, which was Sunstreaker.

"**You want a piece?!"** The robot yelled as he drew out some huge weapon from his arm.

"**Whoa, whoa!"** Ironhide said as he immediately jumped into action and moved the robot from Sunstreaker, but he still had struggles.

"**Paint!" **Sunstreaker gasped.

"Hold your fire! He's an ally for God's sake!" Someone yelled, though I think it was Epps. I've been too awestruck to notice.

"**Jazz, calm down!"** Sunstreaker yelled at him, and the mech slowly started to stop with his harsh movements. **"It's me, Sunstreaker."** He calmly said. The silver robot moved away, realizing that he was with his allies.

"**Sunneh? Sorry mech. What am I doin' here?"** he looked around. **"What happened to Megsy? And, more importantly, what happened to me?"**

"**Megatron retreated somewhere, and you were torn in two."** Ratchet said. **"Are you feeling any pain? We sure missed you."** Ratchet formed a smile.

"**Nah, I'm fine Doc Bot. A bit o' pain on the sides, but I'm fine. O' course ya missed me."** He looked around and he saw me. "**Hey lil' lady. I'm Jazz, Prime's trusty and first lieutenant. And who would be you?"** he smiled at me.

"I'm Melissa. I'm Ironhide's charge." I crooked a smile at him.

"Psh."Epps rolled his eyes as he commented.

"Shut up." I freely said. He and I both chuckled as I returned my attention to Jazz. "Jazz, you should thank Nicole. She brought you back to life."

"**Who? Ah thought t'was the Matrix? Didn't Prime carry one all the time, ya know, 'cuz he's a Prime?"** he looked to his comrades.

"**There's a lot you're missing out on, old friend. You need to say your thanks to the young human** **female."** Optimus said, putting a reassuring hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. Bee emerged with Nicole in his hand.

"**Nicky!" **he walked to her excitendly.

"Jazz!" she exclaimed as they both recognized each other. "Damn, I was so worried when Megatron split you in two."

"**Well Ah'm back now, lil' lady."** He stroked her with his finger. **"Thanks for bringin' me back to life."** He smiled at her.

"Anytime, bro." She winked. I heard Bumblebee growl. "Chill Bee, I'm your girl." She kissed his hand, earning a 'woohoo' from him.

I shook my head at the two lovebirds. But I couldn't say any different for myself, could I now? Well, I don't think anyone except me, Ironhide, and the twins knew about me and Ironhide. At least, I thought so. Nobody asked me anything, except for Epps when Ron started to be chivalrous. That was close.

"Uh, anybot got energon? I'm kinda low." Jazz said, looking through the Autobots.

"Sure thing, Jazz. I gave you a small amount of energon so you wouldn't go into stasis the moment you onlined. Come with me." Ratchet said, walking away somewhere with Jazz following him.

"That went well." I said as Optimus scooped up me and Epps and put us to the ground so very gently, as if we were made of glass. We hopped out of his hand as he stood back to his tall figure. Nobody really took notice of me saying that, so I just ended up following Epps until I came across Bumblebee's holoform and Nicole, just sitting on his hood and talking and laughing. They were so happy together.

I got to them as Epps wandered off to his daily duties or whatever. "Hey guys." I approached Bumblebee's hood. "What's up?" I said as Nicole scooted over to make me more room to sit on. How his hood didn't dent from both of them sitting on it, I'd never know. "You sure?" I asked Bumblebee as he nodded, approving of the action.

I sat on his hood, which was warm, of course and looked at Nicole. "Nic, can you tell me… what was that blue thing you had in your palms?" I asked her.

"Oh these?" she just drew up one to hover on her index finger. "This is something I call energy balls. Not very original, but hey, it works. See the liquid here?" she pointed with her other finger. I nodded. "That's energon, the lifeblood of the transformers. And see these lightning like things?" she pointed her finger again, indicating the little lightning bolts surrounding the liquid.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"That gives some kind of shock to the spark, which can activate the spark, like the Matrix." She finished, extinguishing the blue sphere. "So that's pretty much it."

"That's so cool. Wish I had something like that, too."

"Well, it's freaky even to me. You know, people just leave you out." She looked to the side, I guess remembering some even. Bumblebee caressed her arm assuring as I patted her other one.

"Nic, please, if they knew you saved the world, they wouldn't treat you this way trust me. I absolutely love you the way you are."

"You don't think I'm a freak?" She looked at me, those big brown eyes of hers digging into mine.

"Wha-NO! Of course not! Why the hell would you think that? Nicole, please, I'd never treat you any different or specially. Trust me." I looked at her, dead in the eye. She suddenly gave me a hug.

"Thank you. It means a whole bunch to me." She suddenly turned to Bumblebee, who somehow got her attention.

"Ask her." He asked, giving her a smile.

"I can't ask her now. School's just over." Nicole retorted.

"If you don't I will."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"What Nicole wants to ask you is, will you be willing to let her join-" Bee started, but Nicole cut him off.

"Bee!" she squeaked. "Don't!"

"Then ask her." He said.

"Ask me what?" I just kept looking from one to the other.

"Well since my dear, stubborn ass boyfriend here, is harassing me, I have to ask you. You can answer any way you want, no hard feelings at all." I nodded at her. "Well, uh… would you… let me join your dorm? I mean, let me be with you in the same dorm?" she shyly said.

Well this was unexpected. She wants to live with me and Amanda? Sure. Not like we have anything much to do in there anyway. The more the merrier, I say.

"Of course. All you needed to do was to ask." I smiled at her. She hugged me again and squealed.

"Thanks so much Mel! You know I love you, right!"

"Of course I do." Bumblebee said.

"Wasn't talking to you Bee." She said.

"I think I know you love me now." I hugged her back. "Bee will know where to find the dorm, he and Hide can arrange something." I looked to him as he nodded.

"Well, it's settled then! Where are you going for the summer?" She asked me.

"Not a clue, I think I was just going stay here." I shrugged with a smile.

"I have a great idea! What if, since you let me stay with you in your dorm for next year, what if I ask mom and dad to let you come to Greece with us!"

"What? Greece? Nicole, I can't possibly agree to that."

"She's starting to talk like Ironhide." Bumblebee said as he got off the hood and into his car.

"No, no, no! You'll love it! Our family goes there like _all _the time, so we're not tourists! Sam and I are always bored as hell there, so this would be great!"

"I'll uh, have to talk with my Uncle first. Though I'd very much like the idea." I grinned at her.

"Great. Oh, there he is. Let's ask him." She gripped my wrist and dragged me to him. "Hey Lennox!"

"Hey Nicole. What are you and Mel up to?" he gave us the eyebrow.

"Well, Uncle Will, uh… Nicole wanted-"

"I want to take Mel to Greece!" She said.

"Greece? What would you be doing there?" he crossed his arms. "I thought Mel was old enough to make her own decisions."

"I am, I'm well over eighteen now. As a matter of fact, I'm almost twenty!"

"Yeah, in _August._" Uncle said, not unfolding his arms.

"Can she go?"

"We'll have to check with Optimus and Ironhide." He quickly said, looking to the side, as if looking for them.

"Why?" She and I said at the same time.

"Optimus, because we need to know your whereabouts and if there are and-or were any Decepticon attacks or intrusions, and Ironhide, because he's Mel's guardian and he goes wherever she goes." He said flatly.

"Oh." Nic and I both said. "That's cool." I added. "So is that a yes?" I grinned at him.

"We'll see. Go and gave fun." He shrugged and let us be. How the hell are we supposed to have fun on a military base? Play hide and seek with aliens?

Huh. Good idea…

"Nicole? Let's play a game with the 'Bots."

"I'm in." she smirked as we went to rally the Bots.

This, was going to be fun.

**Haha! I don't even know how to play Hide 'n' Seek with aliens. God help me, please. Review if you can, please! :D**


	28. Beaches and Greece

**Thanks for the reviews, we've reached that amazing 100! Woot! **

"Uh, Melissa? What exactly are we doing?"

"Weren't you paying attention when I was explaining it to them? Hide and Seek, Nicole. That's what we're playing. Unless you don't want to?" I whispered as we got out of the hangars and ran to the forest, somewhere out there in the distance.

"Sure I do! Make Bee pay for what he did last month." She smirked.

"What did he do?" I asked as we started to walk. We couldn't run and walk at the same time without losing our breath and starting to sweat.

"I'll tell you later. Really pissed me off though." She said. I had a feeling she would tell me anyway. "Who's in the game?"

"Bee, Jazz, Skids, Mudflap and Sideswipe." I answered as we got into the forest, starting to go deeper in it.

"The femme bots aren't? And what about Prime, Ratch and the rest?"

"Nope. Ratchet has to do something with Ironhide, about his cannons I think, Prime has meetings, and the femmes are showing Topspin around, while Brains is being pervy with Wheelie."

"Tell me about it. I hate Wheelie. Well, not really hate him, but he likes to hump my leg, which is disgusting. Yeah, and he calls me 'Warrior Goddess'."

"Oh, that's nothing. Brains used to go into my underwear drawer."

"Ew, that really is worse." She cringed. Then she stopped moving. "I think we're far deep, aren't we?"

"Nah, let's go a bit more." I smirked as we continued to walk our way into deep hell into the forest. "Say, you have a phone?"

"Nope."

Great. If we got lost, nobody was going to find us. Oh well, we are on an island. How hard could it be to find two girls?

**An hour later…**

"They're never going to find us, trust me." Nicole said.

"I trust you, but that's nonsense you're talking about now. Of course they're going to find us."

"Mel, it's night time. We're in a forest. On a secret island. What if they upped sticks and left? Left us here alone? Who knows what kind of wildlife crawls around here."

"Don't worry. Someone will find us. We should have gone home at dusk." I said, looking around. "Come on, let's get on this tree. I hate bugs on the ground." I said as I climbed a short tree and brought Nicole to sit up next to me. I yawned. "Not only is this boring, but it's tiring."

"I know." She yawned with me. "The 'Bots are so dead after this." She leaned on me as she closed her eyes. "Can I rest my eyes? Wake me up if someone comes to the rescue." She said as she snuggled in.

"Sure thing." I smiled as I looked around. The forest was so peaceful and quiet. It wasn't a dense forest, where you couldn't walk because of the tree roots intertwining on the ground, or couldn't see the sky above you because the green leaves were too thick. No, the forest wasn't dense at all. The dark blue sky, wasn't really starry, but there was the first quarter of the Moon, lightly lighting the path in the forest.

Who knows how much time had passed, but I leaned on a tree branch and rested my eyes. When you're not using one of your senses, the others become more sensitive. Like, my hearing for example. Nicole was lost in the sleep and I leaned her on a huge tree branch, that was flat and wide, which I found strange, but Nicole was tired and sleepy, so it would do her good.

Just as I decided to shift, I heard rustling down below me. My heart quickened as I got up to look what was down. Even that quarter of a moon was providing enough light and my eyes have also adjusted on the dark, so I could fairly see what was going on down there. More rustling came closer to the tree as I leaned over, tying my hands to the nearby branches.

The tall manly figure stopped and looked around. I could see its blue eyes. As I went to lean over a bit more, to get closer to him, the branch cracked and my hands slipped as I found myself screaming on my way down to the ground. The eyes shot up at me as I immediately recognized them.

I 'oof'ed as I fell into the person's arms, bridal-style. I looked up at him.

"The frag are you doing up there?" Ron gave me his look. "Where is Nicole? Bumblebee is throwing quite a fit out there." He motioned his head in the direction of the base.

"She's up in that tree, though I think she's awake now. I think my scream woke her up."

"Melissa! You okay?" she came down as Ron let me go. "Good, you're fine. Where's Bumblebee?" she asked Ron.

"He's in the second hangar and we better get going if we don't want him to break it down. He already destroyed two military vehicles. We've never seen him like this." Ron said as she came down and we began our way out of the forest. Nic and I were so deep in it we couldn't go back. Otherwise we would have been in one of the hangars. A couple of long minutes later we got out of the forest and walked towards the base.

When we got there, you could clearly hear yelling and the screeching sound of metal on metal, from inside a hangar. "Bee!" Nicole yelled for him as she ran up to one of the hangars. As soon as she said that, dead silence struck the whole base. Thundering footsteps came out in the form of a yellow robot running to Nicole. He scooped her up and held her to the crook of his neck, between his chin and chest.

I smiled at the two, as I were now near them. All of the Autobots came out of the hangar. "Bee, it's okay. I'm fine." He just nuzzled his oversized head with hers. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on big bot."

"_I thought I lost you." _A radio clip emitted from his speaker. His holoform appeared in his hand as Nicole hugged him.

"Oh Bee… We were just playing a game…" she whispered to him as they left the scene and the rest of the Autobots turned away. Ironhide came to me and put his hand down on the ground as he crouched. I got into the black hand as he brought me up to his chest level.

"**Your Uncle told me about your wish."** He started to walk to the many hangars.

"Wish?"

"**Of a place named Greece? Wasn't your wish to go there?"** he gave me a risen metallic eyebrow. I nodded.

"It is. With Nicole. What else did he tell you?"

"**General Morshower has agreed to the idea and we have arranged a C-17 airplane for transport in a day."** he flatly said. He flatly said so many things.

"So am I going back to college to pick up my stuff?" I looked up at him as he looked down on me.

"**Afraid not. You'll be buying your own 'stuff' with Nicole in Greece."**

"Can't wait to go. Is Bee coming, too?

"**Mhm."** He nodded.

"Oh, we're gonna have a blast." I rubbed my palms against each other.

**A day later…**

"Up you get." Ron's voice shook me from my dreams. I was sleeping in my Uncle's bed on the base as he got a new one to sleep in. So we joined the beds, because I like to spread myself all over the bed when I'm sleeping, so it had been a restless night for Uncle.

I was kicking in my sleep like I always do, talked nonsense like I always do and well sleep, just like I always do.

"Five more minutes." I turned my back on him as I noticed that Uncle wasn't in the bed anymore. Must've been well over 8 a.m. now.

"No. Get up." he sat on my bed.

"No."

"Melissa. You need to-" I cut him off as he gently put a hand on my hip.

"No." I groaned into the pillow. "Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere. You have three seconds to get up or I'll pick you up." he tapped my hip with his one finger.

"If you touch me I'll scream."

"You will get up. One." He started counting as he tapped my hip once.

"I swear to God, I will scream."

"I swear to Primus, you will get up. Two." He tapped again. I moved to the end of the bed, away from him. "Two and a half." He got on the bed.

"Go away." I dug my head into the pillow.

"Three." He swooped me up and in a matter of a mere second, I was in his arms, bridal-style. I crossed my arms and huffed, looking to the side. "Come on, I'm not carrying you."

"Yes, you are. Carry me."

"And if your Uncle sees?"

"He's going to find out anyway."

"No, he won't." He put me to the ground. "Come on, hurry."

I followed him to the C-17 airplane. Ron and I entered it as he vanished into air. Nicole was sitting in Bumblebee as I was supposed to sit in Ironhide.

"_Passengers, prepare for takeoff." _The radio said as Ironhide slipped the belt around me. Soon, the propellers turned in a loud noise and I waited for the plane to take off. The plain gained speed and lifted off, soon gaining altitude as we were on our private jet to Greece.

I took the seatbelt off as I got out, and Nicole did the same. She and I sat on the same bench I sat when I was holding Brains, since all C-17 were the same I guess, we started talking about Greece. I knew next to nothing about it, so I gave her the benefit of explaining the streets, monuments, foods and all that stuff to me. We were supposed to meet Ron and Judy on the airport tomorrow. Even though we were in a C-17, they'd let us land on their airport.

I think the American and Greece governments are in good terms. But who am I to know that.

**In Greece…**

"Isn't this great! Nicole and Sammy have a new friend!" Judy squealed like Mrs. Piggy at the sight of me. I haven't met her before, but after I introduced myself and all, I think she really started to like me. Ron Witwicky, so I guess I should call him Mr. Witwicky, was busy with getting the aliens out of the airplane lanes. Took him some time, really.

Eventually, we got Ironhide and Bumblebee out of the planes and onto the busy streets of Greece. I was with Nicole, Judy and Bumblebee, while Sam and Mr. Witwicky were with Ironhide. Bumblebee led the way, as he was here once before. No wonder Mr. Witwicky knew how to get the cars out of the planes so fast.

"Oh, isn't this exciting?" Judy gasped, taking loads of pictures.

Nicole and I were in the back as Bee was out personal driver. "I thought your mom wasn't a tourist?" I whispered to her, though I was well aware Bumblebee could hear everything and anything in his alt mode.

"She isn't, but she has her… moments. She likes to take pictures I guess. I'll never understand that woman." She shook her head as she looked out the small, triangular window. "Bee? Can you drop off me and Mel at the mall?"

"What about me?" Judy asked, turning to her. She had one of those white caps that don't cover your head from the sun, just cover your forehead. Weird. I never like those. And she had these strange glasses and a black camera in her hands. She looked like a tourist all the way.

"I don't know, drink coffee with Dad." She shrugged. Bee turned on a street as he exited and moved the seat so that we could get out. "See you Bee. Be here in two hours, 'kay?" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left for the mall.

"Bye Bee." I said as he smiled at me. He drove off somewhere with Judy, leaving me and Nicole alone in Greece.

"Come, I know all the best shops." She took my wrist and dragged me through the pile of people and into the mall.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I felt like everything was just going on like on a video fast forwarded with clown music in the background. Really. Up and down, left and right, here and there… Jesus, I think I died.

Shopping always got the best of me, and I really found it funny how both Nicole and I had had the same 'Theodore Galloway' credit cards. They looked like they were copies.

"You know who Theodore Galloway is?" I asked her as we entered another shop, the 23rd for the day.

"Yeah, he's this uh, government liaison or something, and he doesn't like the 'Bots, so Epps and someone else pulled a prank on him and copied his credit card. Couldn't have done it without Sunny and Sides though. They're the pranking masters." She found a shirt. "Like this?"

"It's cool." I casually said. "Hey, you think we'll be going to parties in our second year in college?"

"Duh. I've been boring myself to death in the first year. Sam was being a nerd that he is and never left his dorm. I hanged outside all the time. Mostly with Bee, because the other girls were just, let's face it. Horny whores. For real. They just jump at my Bee." She picked up a buttoned white shirt. "This one?"

"That one." I said. She took two of those, since she and I wore the same petite size. She walked along trying to find other pieces of clothing.

"There was like this 'Con pretender Alice, she was like a total bitch. She just jumped right into Bee's alt mode. But then Bee kicked her out."

"You know as well as I do, Bee's as loyal as they get. Don't worry 'bout him. He can take care of himself if any girl comes at him." I laughed. She picked out jeans and we went for the dressing room. The 56th time. I seriously couldn't take this anymore.

We got out and I was just about to tell her that I was done for the day, but she came out of the closet with sky blue high heels. "High heels?" I asked her.

"I know you like them too, don't lie."

"Gimme." I said as she slipped them off and I slipped them on. We were like twins. Same size in clothes, and in footwear, which was great. I walked around in them. "Gotta have these." I said.

She picked the golden credit card copy from her purse, "Share?"

"Share." I nodded. We changed our clothes again and ended up buying at least 10 bags of clothes each. She, and I, I'm not gonna lie to you, are going to make this 'Theodore' go bankrupt. Seriously, does he even get the bill?

It was a miracle Bee came in the precise moment that Nic and I exited the mall.

You see, being an alien robot that can change into a car has many advantages. Like, when you want attention for you girlfriend, you open the door for her Lamborghini style, because you can. You take her bags and put her in you automatic opening trunk. You take her friend's bags and put them in your trunk, which you can enrage if you want.

So after Nic and I got settled in the car, Bee turned on slow music, and even though it was summer, the nights were chilly. So he turned on the heating for us as well. Nic and I were I the backseat again, leaning against each other. We were done for today. Letting Bee drive us home, we slept in his alt form, perfectly content.

**Days later…**

"Wakie wakie, eggs and baky!" Judy cooked throughout the rented house.

"…Not again." I groaned into my pillow. She was saying this for the past two weeks. First of all, I can't believe I endured this long, second, I can't believe anyone else endured her this long! The woman was a challenge, let me tell you that.

And somehow, she always managed to fine the 'bake sale'. No kidding. She'd go running around the house all the time.

"Hey! It's my sweet's day, I can eat whatever I want!" She popped another reefer candy in her mouth stubbornly, as Sam tried to take it away from her.

"I thought sweet's day was yesterday?" I asked Nicole as I got up from the bed. We even shared the same bed, because Nicole was sure as hell she wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as her brother and leave me stranded on a separate one. Especially with the chilly nights.

"Who knows. She's high most of the time, I don't even think she knows." She yawned and got up. I did the same as I saw that Sam wasn't in the room. "Wanna go and swim?" She asked me.

"Of course. Let's get dressed."

"Bikini?"

"Duh." I said sarcastically. We very soon got dressed, taking our sunglasses, sun lotion and towels with us. The day was hot and sunny.

Nicole checked with her parents who already said they were going to catch up with us, and they said Bee and Sam were already at the beach. She and I only looked at each other and shrugged, going out to the beach as well. We passed Ironhide on our way here, and I told him he could join us any time, just as long as he dressed into swimwear.

So we walked to the beach, in our shorts and light T-shirts. It was really beautiful, and there was a small, relaxing breeze, perfect for this time of day.

So we got near the sea shore and lay our towels down. We got our clothes off and looked at each other's bikinis. He grinned at each other, but then heard some 'woo's and saw a crowd of girls standing near the shore. She and I shared a quizzical look and approached the sea shore.

Once we were there, we pushed our way through the girls only to find Bumblebee and his six pack abs, splashing Sam's weak six pack. It was there, but it was faint. You could see it on Bee perfectly. He looked nice.

Which made me wonder how'd Ron look?

Not a moment too soon, did Judy and Mr. Witwicky approach. "Hey kiddo. Like the beach?" he asked me.

"It's awesome. We're gonna go into the sea, there are our towels." I showed him as he nodded. He was in flip-flops, a light buttoned shirt, Bahamas shorts and a hat and sunglasses. Judy was looking somewhat the same. They went off to our towels. The girls formed a half circle around the blonde and brunet men.

Nic and I got in the sea and it was cold. Well, sea is always cold. And salty.

"Bee!" Nicole squeaked as the totally wet version of Bumblebee's holoform scooped her up from the sea. "Missed you too." She kissed him on the nose. I fist bumped with Sam as he waved at the girls, who were currently growling at Nicole. She didn't pay attention to them at all. She was with her Bee.

"Coming through." A rough voice said as the growly stopped. It was very soon replaced by sighs and whispering. Following more and more sighs. I looked to the source of the sound.

There stood Ron, in swimming shorts and a volley ball in his hand. He made his way through the horde of girls and into the sea. He got knee deep, where I was now as he threw the ball to Sam. I could see why they drooling over him.

Honestly, so was I. Bumblebee's six pack was –NOTHING, compared to Ron's. Seriously. Broad shoulders, big muscle arms, tight abs… Mmm, do die for, trust me.

"Hey you." I said as he approached me and scooped me up the way Bumblebee did Nicole. He brought me up from the water by putting his arms just below my butt and pulling me up. It was like carrying an oversized toddler if you ask me.

I kissed him on the lips, as the girls growled at me. Then they went away. Thank you God.

He broke the kiss, as an evil smirk crossed his lips. He looked to me and then to the sea. I was dry. His smirk grew wider.

"Ron… Don't you dare throw me in." I gave him a serious glare.

He shifted his arms and went a bit deeper. "No, Ron, please don't-AAAH!" I screamed as he mercilessly threw me in the water. I was in the water for a couple of seconds and then I came out on the surface with a huge inhale of air.

"You jerk! That's the third time this week!" I shivered as I rubbed my arms. He gave a hearty laugh. It was so good to see him laughing, I almost forgot I was mad at him. Heh heh. Almost.

I looked to Sam who looked like he was bored once again. He gave me the volley ball at my request. I threw it up and smacked it with my palm straight into Ron's chest. Not powerful, but it was a good shot.

"Oy!" He put a hand on his chest. I crossed my arms and gave him the eyebrow.

"Look who's talkin'." I mocked as I heard Bee and Nic laughing in the distance. He smirked. My eyes grew wider. He started to run towards me. "Noo! Don't drown me! Please!" I began to swim dolphin style, even though that's not really how I swam, and I didn't get away from him fast enough. He gripped my legs and pulled me down.

Lucky for him I knew how to keep my eyes open while underwater, so I stared at him. He grinned at me, the fool. I swam back up to the surface as he did as well. "Jerk." I said, swimming up to him as he was faced towards me. I went around him and put my arms around his neck, leaning on his back, commanding him to swim me back to the shore.

He swam me back to the shore as Nicole had her arms around Bumblebee's neck, he was carrying her bridal style to the beach. I wanted to be carried like that too.

Maybe alien robots are mind readers, because that would explain the so many times Ron read my mind, he just flipped my body around his in one move, my arms never leaving the back of his neck as he came out of the water and onto the beach. He lay me next to Nicole on the sand. Ron was to my right, also lying down, as Bee was to Nicole's left, in the same position.

The four of us were quiet, until someone broke the silence.

"Where's Sam?"

**My back is sore, it's 02:26 in the morning, and I'm worn out and out of chapters. Really. *Goes into closet and tries to find muse. Looks under bed for dusty plot bunnies… Ah there they are! … maybe.* Let me know what you think in your review! :D**


	29. Sunstroke

**Okay, so people fan fiction means you make up some things. Fiction. Not real. So if something is off, not my fault, it's my imagination doing it all.**

**LOL I saw a Mustang GT500 Candy Red with white racing stripes roaring on the crossroad. On my crossroad! **

**In one day I managed to take pictures of a Bentley Continental GT Cabrio, rally yellow Corvette, Ferrari 612 (was in my garage! I love hanging out in my garage- I manage to see Soundwave (yes the DOMT Soundwave) there everyday – you have the link on my profile to a site called deviantART, you can see the SLS AMG in my garage! :3 ), my dad's SQ7 (haha), Audi R8 Spyder, E-class BRABUS and many more. ALL ON MY SUPER-AWESOME CROSSROAD! (imitating Sunny there. It's all mine XD )**

**How can you not love cars?**

**Anyways enough of my daily car obsessions… Where was Sam?**

"Where is Sam?" Bumblebee asked, sitting up from the sand, the sand falling slightly from his back. Nicole got up and dusted it off him.

"Who cares, Bee. He can take care of himself." Nicole said, caressing his back.

"He's my charge too." He got up on his feet, "I'll go find him."

He took a step, but Nicole grabbed his wrist and tugged it, making him turn around. She got onto her knees and tugged him closer. "Don't go. Stay with us."

He crouched down before her, "I'll be back soon. Don't worry." He kissed her lips and got up to find Sam.

"Well there goes my mech." She said, sighing and again lying down next to me. "I mean, who cares about Sam! I don't, so he shouldn't either." She shrugged.

"It's normal for Bumblebee to worry. And he has two charges. Two hormonal teenagers." Ron huffed, looking to the side. Nicole and I groaned at him.

"Really? We're young adults, Ironhide. Not hormonal teenagers. Okay, maybe Sam, but still." Nicole gave him a look, which Ron ignored completely. "He could've stayed." She shrugged.

I started to draw circles in the ground and decided to space out all of their talk. They were bantering again. They've been doing so ever since we came here.

I couldn't swim for the first week because of lady issues. God, that had been mayhem. My mood swings were troubling Ron and, one time, I'd be the reincarnation of Satan, or Unicron as Ron would have come to call me then, and the next I'd be all cuddly and kissy. He preferred the second mood swing. The 'blood loss' made him so worried, he even scared Bumblebee.

Ron was thinking it was all his fault and that Greece was weird and that I am never to go here again because I have suffered from a massive blood loss. Also the stomach pains. You know how those can be. I'd be yelping from time to time and Ron couldn't do anything. He called Ratchet so many times the medic finally cut him off on communication. Even he couldn't take him anymore.

So in the end everything worked out. The period passed and I could swim again. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, as Bee and Ron said it, they'd go out to the sea in their holoforms and tried to swim. And they managed. They can swim as any other human could. The days I spent inside the house, Ron and Bumblebee used to study human behavior on the beach.

Which is one of the reasons Sam and Bee were splashing in the sea today.

Which makes me wonder where did Sam put the volley ball? He most certainly brought it with him, wherever he went.

I continued drawing the circles and lines, until Ron stopped my hand. I looked behind me, where he got closer to me. By back was pressed against his bare chest, as he put his right arm around me, his hand on mine. His chin was resting on the small crook between my neck and shoulder.

He moved my hand and drew some symbols with my finger. In the end there were a couple of strange symbols, and Sam told me about those. Those were some Cybertronian language letters. Ron stopped my hand and let it rest on the sand, his covering it. He moved his head from my shoulder as I deeply studied the symbols.

They really were alien, so complex and simple at the same time. Elegant swirls and gentle circles made one symbol. Straight, crossed lines with other lines sticking out of it and a circle made a second one. I studied the seven symbols as I saw Nicole drifting into a nap in the sun, that was now behind the faint clouds. It was still sunny, though.

"What did you write?" I asked him. He whispered to me, his breath caressing my ear.

"Melissa." He said. I turned my head to look at him. You know one of those moments when your smile just steals your face and you can't get it off no matter how hard you tried? This was one of those moments.

"Aw. Thanks." I kissed his cheek, where he only chuckled. Then he used the hand that was on mine to put it under my chin. He gently 'pulled' my chin with his one finger to the point when my lips met his.

Did I mention he loved to kiss? I did, but he enjoyed it much more than I did.

I pulled away, "Why do like kissing so much?" he smiled at me softly.

"You never know when your last moment is going to be with the person you care about most." He caressed my cheek.

"Aw, you flirt." I nudged him gently. I lay on the sand again and looked up at the sky. The sun had moved behind another cloud as Ron situated himself next to me, lying on his left elbow and hip. I felt the sand starting to irritate me. It never did that before. I stood up, where Ron looked up at me. "I'm gonna hit the showers." I heard Nic moan. "You too, come on." I tugged her hand as she got up.

She was just laying there all this time, she wasn't even sleeping. She and I went to search for the showers. Nic knew they were near a volleyball field, so it was fairly easy to see where the showers were.

It didn't take us long to get the sand off our bodies with the cold shower water, and we went to the volleyball field. We quickly spotted Sam playing volleyball with a group of people our age.

"Can we join?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." A brunette chick said as Nic and I took Sam's side. Now we were playing six on four.

Sam, Bee, Nic and I vs. four guys and two girls. "Should I come there?" An insecure blonde hottie asked over the net.

We shared looks. Sam and Nic knew I could play six on one and still win. "Sure." I said. Why not make it even?

She came under the net and shook hands with all of us. Her name was Carly Spenser and she had a British accent, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She somewhat looked like me and Nic.

"I call serve!" I yelled and a guy tossed me the ball. I dusted it off of sand and went to the outer line. I punched the ball a bit before I threw it in the air.

Left, right, left.

And wham! The ball sped right above the net and the poor people didn't even see it coming. Point one for me.

So many serves and points later, we just decided to toss the ball over the net, since they couldn't possibly defend themselves from my serve.

And they couldn't even protect themselves from anything they received from me. I was bored, but what really wanted to make me laugh is when whenever Carly got the ball, it would just pass through her hands.

Clearly not the sport type. But she has a baby face, so she's forgiven.

Anyways, Bee and Sam were having a blast, I was waiting for the ball and I think I even started to sweat. The sun burned wildly.

"Melissa? You okay? You're kinda red in the face." Sam said approaching me as we stood outside of the terrain.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy, now that you mention it." I suddenly felt tired, almost to the point of passing out. I bumped into Sam in front of me, who held me in his arms.

"Bee! Pick her up, get her some shade." Sam said as he gently handed me over to Bee, who picked me up without any effort into bridal style. I could just hear 'here's my number if you wanna hang out, Carly' that Sam said, before my ears started to buzz slightly. I knew what headed next. My eyesight was going to narrow to the point of blackness, and then I'd pass out.

"Hurry Bee! Get her home now!" Nicole yelled. Bee picked up the pace as he ran straight into the apartment. It wasn't a pleasant ride, and it kept me a bit more awake. Nicole bolted in the house, and it was unlocked, because her parents were home. Sam was close too, as he went behind me and Bee.

Bee lay me on my bed, which was consisted of Nicole and mine's conjoined beds, so it was like a double bed to be exact. He put his palm on my forehead as I wasn't feeling so hot. Nicole came in the room with a glass of water. Bee moved the pillows and seated me, so that my back was pressed on it in a sitting position.

She gave me the glass as I had the strength to drink it myself. The cold water did wonders to ease me.

Ron bolted into the room, holding the doorknob as he held the door wide open. He was normally dressed now, in his black jeans and leather jacket and gray shirt, as he ran towards me.

"Get her another glass of water quickly." Ron commanded Nicole who immediately ran into the kitchen. Judy and Mr. Witwicky were bothering Sam with questions.

So Nicole came after a couple of seconds with another glass of water. Ron picked out a bottle with meds from his pocket. He clicked it open and took one pill. I stared at him. Where'd he get meds?

She gave the glass to Ron, who gave it to me along with the pill. I put it in my mouth and gulped it with the help of water.

The effect wasn't immediate, but the drug made me sleepy. Ron was by my side all time, as well as Bumblebee. Bee came out of the room for a second, so Ron and I were alone. Now I was cold. I mean, who knows what God forsaken hour now was, I was in my bikini and I was sure it was around somewhere between dusk and night time.

Bumblebee came back in the room with his normal yellow and black jumper and black jeans on him, and a blanket in his hands. Ron moved from the bed so Bee could put it over me. Nicole came in the room, along with Sam.

The blanket had been put over me as all of them sat on the double bed I was laying on. Ron was on my left with Sam, and Nicole and Bee on my right.

"You alright?" Sam was the first to speak up. I nodded.

"Got me really worried." Nicole added.

"And nearly gave Ironhide a spark attack." Bee chuckled, but earned a glare from Ron, which effectively shut him up.

"I'm fine. I'm just-" I yawned. "tired." I finished. They all smiled as three people left the room. Ron was the only one to stay, holding my hand in his.

"Primus Melissa, you sure know how to attract trouble."

"I know, I attracted you." I smiled.

"Right." He rolled his eyes before fixing his gaze at me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I had to escort _the parents._" He spat with hate.

"Why do you hate parents?" I gave him a look as he looked to the side.

"The parents – very irritating. Can I take them out?" he looked at me with glee.

"I thought you didn't harm humans." My brows joined.

"Just kidding. I don't harm humans." I rubbed his thumb into my hand. "You get rest. You'll need it. Tomorrow, we're finally going back to Texas."

"My three week vacation passed already? Wow, it's been quick." I said as the pill took effect, making me feel easier, the blanket kept me warmer and Ron kept me safer. I was ready to go to sleep, except I needed one more thing.

"Well, being with the twins and their overly-drugged mother can make time pass rather quickly." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second." I said, as I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Where did you get the pills?"

"The medication? Ratchet insisted I carried some with me. Humans are prone to suffer from something even while on 'vacation'. Is there something you need before you go to rest?" he looked at me as he got up from the bed.

"Yeah." I nodded, shifting, so I could get in a sleeping position, and moving my pillow so I would be comfortable.

"What?" he quietly said.

"You." I blinked and smiled. "Could you just..." he got the memo and lay on the bed, half on my pillow. I hugged him over the abdomen and snuggled my head into his chest as he put his right arm around me.

My eyes closed on their own as he kissed my forehead. I drifted to sleep rather fast, because I still wanted to have that feeling of being cared for.

**XxXxXxXxX**

So I woke up, alone in my bed. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. The luggage had been packed and I had been dressed in a training suit. I touched my shoulders and I still had my bikini on. Well, better that that than my bra. I wonder who changed my clothes? I was wearing ¾ gym clothes and a shirt.

I got up from the bed, feeling very well rested. I walked out of the room and saw the Witwicky family and Bee sitting in front of a TV, clearly watching some Greece show.

"I think she's going to break up with him." Judy said, trying to decipher the words in Greek.

"Yeah, well I think she's going to make up with him." Nicole said, trying to outsmart her mother. They were both deep into the show.

"Actually she said-" Bee started, but both of the females cut him off.

"SHH!" they said in unison as I approached them, but they didn't acknowledge I was here.

"Hey, you alright?" Bee said, giving me a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. When's the plane coming?" I asked as they took notice of me, but still continued their quarrel.

"In a couple of hours. We should be going, but these two just don't understand what's the show about." He shook his head. "She wants to rob a bank, but these two think she's going to break up with someone." He shook his head again.

"Bee, humans don't have Google Translate in their heads." I smiled.

"Oh… I forgot." He smiled shyly and slightly bowed his head. Then he stood silent for a couple of seconds. He looked up at me and spoke a bit loudly, so everyone could hear him. "Ironhide says we should get going."

The Witwicky's got up from the couch as the head of the family went to leave the keys or whatever, Bee and Sam went to our room and got the baggage. Nicole and I just went out of the house. We got into Bee's alt mode, and I felt a bit sorry for Sam and his parents, they were going to be inside Ironhide.

As Nicole and I got in the back of the sporty Camaro, the radio turned on. "_Be back in five." _It said.

So exactly five minutes later, Bee and Sam came and put the baggage into Ironhide's trunk, and since it was an open trunk and Ironhide, being the metallic alien he is, a sort of metal flat panel spread over the open trunk, so now it looked closed.

Anyway, Sam and his parents got into Ironhide as he started the engine and slowly rolled out. Bee got in the driver's seat and started the supercharged engine, giving it a mighty, excited rev before leaving the driveway.

I just realized I was in my bikini. Again. Oh well. I'd take a shower home.

Bee turned on a street and we followed Ironhide exiting the street and going up on a highway. There weren't much cars here, so it was a half-empty highway. Ironhide drove in the slow lane as Bee got next to him in the fast lane. So we were just going one beside the other.

"Bee, give us some music." Nicole said as the radio whirred. It played a serenade. "You want me to fall asleep? Give us some club music." She said as the buttons rotated and a party song played. "Now, blast it. Give us a hell of a time." She said, leaning back. Honestly, I loved party music as well, and Nicole didn't surprise me at all. We did have a lot in common.

"_Hell of a time- comin' up." _he repeated her voice and added a clip with it. It was silent for a couple of seconds.

That was until Ironhide revved his engine in a challenging matter and went a bit forward. Ron looked at him, and raised his eyebrow in a challenging matter. Bee revved up his engine as well and the vehicle went forward more than Ron's did. **(AN: Like in Cars (2006), when Sally and McQueen, before his big race.)**

Bee revved again, going a good three meters in front of him. Ironhide got up in front of him fast.

"_Kids, you like fast drivin'?" _the radio said from a popular movie, that I, for the life of me couldn't remember the name.

"Go Bee!" Nicole said as the radio blasted the party song by Tiesto – Maximal Crazy, and he surged forwards. Nicole and I were glued to the seats in a matter of seconds, leaving Ironhide behind.

But that didn't stop him from giving the engine a mighty roar and bypassing us. "Come on Bee, show him who's king of the road." I smirked as I said that to him. Bee nodded and stepped on the gas pedal, going insane amounts of speed, until he met Ironhide again, and just kept driving a steady 180 km/h next to him.

Even at this breakneck speed, Ironhide still challenged him. The nut. The revving came again, the surging came even faster and the black Topkick sped again. I didn't even know the truck could go this fast.

But as Ron slowly came to a stop, Bee pulled up behind him. "What's wrong?" I asked. My question was answered by three green-faced people getting out of the truck and throwing up on the ground. Nicole and I looked away. "Ew. I'm gonna kill Ron."

"I'll kill him first." Nicole said.

"He's going to kill me first." Bee said, getting out of the lane and slowly driving in front of the big black menace.

"Why?" Nicole and I asked at the same time.

"Because he never likes to lose. He knew he didn't stand a chance when I commed him, even though speed isn't his thing, but he never refuses a challenge. Good ol' Ironhide." He shook his head. "He'll have my aft on a silver plate." He sighed.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Nic said as she lifted a finger and a blue sphere hovered above it.

"That never ceases to amaze me." I awed at it. It was so strange. Yet, magnificent.

"Oh, that's not the only thing. I can also hover objects, too." She said, pulling a bottle of water from the console. A gentle blue light covered it as it was hovering in the air. She put it back into place, as my eyes widened and a smile formed.

" And to think she saved my life with those things." Bee shook his head as a soft song played and he let Ironhide pass him. He was now following him steadily.

"She saved your life? How?" I became intrigued.

"Well, we were in Egypt. In Giza, just outside the pyramids." She told the event. "I wanted to find Bee, but couldn't. He was nowhere to be found, which really worried me."

"Oh God…" I gasped.

"So I yelled for him, but he didn't reply. I found Skids and Mudflap, and Skids pointed where Bee was. Bee was just lying on the ground, looking like he was sleeping, but something was off. Very off."

"And then what?"

"I ran to him. He looked… faded. Sam, Simmons and Leo, you'll meet them soon, came out of nowhere and rushed towards us. Bee was losing energon and I didn't know how to help him. I felt helpless. But before that, we met a plane transformer. His name was Jetfire, he was old as hell, his gears were rusty, rings fell all around him… anyway, he told me I could form energon, because of these powers."

"But… how?" damn, this is hard to catch up.

"All the way in 2007, remember the terrorist attack in Mission City?"

"I heard something about it on the news. What does it have to do with your powers?"

"You see, the 'Cons and 'Bots needed the Cube. You know what it is, right?"

"Ironhide told me." I said.

She nodded. "Good, so they came here looking for it. It was a mega huge size, like, even bigger than three Optimus's!" so I just imagined a 30ft Optimus plus another 30ft Optimus and another one.

"Are you sure it's somewhat 100ft? It seems a bit too much."

"Oh no, it really was huge, I promise. So Bee held his arms up and it started to transform, into smaller cubes and just became a… human size cube. You could hold it in your hands. Unfortunately, while it was forming, my curiosity got the best of me and I touched it. I shocked myself."

"No joke?" my eyebrow raised.

"Nu-uh." She shook her head. "Turns out, that AllSpark did something to my powers and I could form energon. Anyway, back to your question. So I got onto Bee when he was on the ground. I stood on his chest and made this like, half a meter energon sphere. Using such a huge amount made me extremely tired, so with the last atom of my fading strength, I shoved it into Bee's chassis and collapsed."

I stood silent as she caught her breath and continued.

"Next thing I know, I'm sleeping inside Mudflap and he shoves me out. I kicked his rim and he goes all yelling at me. I waved him off and went to this huge ass monument. It had the biggest doorway I've ever seen. Like, Prime could fit in there and not need to crouch."

"Well, that's a big doorway." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, so I found Bee. Boy, was I glad to see him. I thought he died." Suddenly, the seatbelt flew around her and pulled her into the seat gently. "I know Bee, I know, I love you too." She kissed the seat as the seatbelt lessened and slowly retracted into its hold. "Ahh, that's the spot." I think he was massaging her. I know how those can be. Ironhide did a great job at those too.

"Man, you've had quite an adventure in Egypt. Are the pyramids nice?"

"Yeah… they are… Bee… please… don't stop…" She moaned. I heard Bee chuckle from the driver's seat.

"We're here." He said. Wow, I didn't even notice we were at the airport. Can't wait to get home. I've had quite an adventure.

Bumblebee moved the seat for her and she and I exited his alt mode. "We'll wait for dad. You go and get on the plane. It's gonna be a long ride home." Nicole said as Bee nodded and gave her a kiss and got back into the yellow Camaro. In front of him Sam, Judy and Ron Witwicky exited Ironhide's alt mode.

"Ready to go home, kiddo?" Mr. Witwicky asked me. I smiled.

"Ready."

**Whew! Finally I've finished the chapter. **

**Review please!**


	30. Another One For The Team

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**ZOMG! I can't believe I got to chapter 30! Go NS3! (like NinnaSims3) And we passed the 100.000 words limit! (we'll not really a **_**limit**_**, but I'm glad I made it this far!)**

**Ok so, I know everything in the 2007 movie happened in Nevada, in 2009 somewhat as well, but here, I have no idea where they are, so I said they all go to college in Texas. **

**If anyone wants to draw fan art, PM me. **** it's greatly appreciated!**

**And what else… yeah, has anyone noticed that Leo just magically disappeared? He's not in DOTM. Maybe I should kill him? XD I need your opinions!**

**Let's continue, shall we? **

"How. Much. Longer?" I groaned on the same bench in the C-17 I always sat on. "I can't take this anymore." I put my head in my hands.

"About two hours." Nicole said, patting my back as she sat next to me.

"That was two hours ago. I'm so bored. There's nothing to do!" I leaned on the C-17 wall behind me.

"Well, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"You've been with Bee this whole time. You've been smooching with him since we got on the plane. Your mom and dad are sleeping inside Ironhide. Now that you're with me, Sam's chatting with Bee. And I'm bored."

"Oh… I see." She shrugged as she sighed. "I don't know. I mean, we have like, a month left of summer break… maybe we can figure something out?"

"That'd be great, but I'm brain-dead right now. I can't even think straight."

"You see, I love cars. I know, total random subject, but you know, it's better than nothing?" she smiled.

"Of course. Any favorite model?" I asked her.

"There's the yellow supermodel I love," she jabbed her finger at the Camaro, "other than that, I like Sunstreaker's alt mode. I think it's really cool. Other than _that_, Jazz needs a new alt mode, so maybe we can pick it out for him?" she suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea. What's Jazz like? I mean, you knew him." I said, shrugging.

"He's cool. I think he likes speed and he was a small silver car."

"So we're looking at sports cars?" I fished as she nodded. "Any kind on your mind?" Hey, that rhymes!

"I have a lot of them. But, he can only be one car. And he needs the car to scan it."

"What about a Porsche? They're small and fast. Oh, there are many Porsche dealerships. It's fairly easy to find them." I noted as I put a finger on my lips.

"Porsches are good. I mean, I know there are a lot of Porsches around Texas, but getting an alien in a Porsche shop is impossible." She chuckled.

"Not unless we find some Porsche on a street. We could circle those high-end parts of the town, where the richest live. They should have some kind of car." I suggested.

"Yeah. But I think I know someone who has the perfect car for Jazz and it's a Porsche."

"Who?" my brows knitted in confusion.

"Simmons." She said and my one eyebrow lifted up. "He's this former government guy who was an ass to me and Sam, but in Egypt he saved us all. He called in some battleship all the way in the ocean to kill a baddie. He got insane amounts of money for his doing. So he bought himself a Porsche. Lucky bastard." She said, shaking her head.

"Do you know what kind of Porsche? I mean, we should probably tell Jazz what we're up to." I said as she crossed her legs.

"Of course I know. I'm not a car nut if I don't know a Porsche model when I see one. It's… actually it's the same color as Jazz's previous car was." She smiled to herself, "Didn't notice that before." She shook her head, "Anyway, it's a 911 Turbo S. Really fast car." She said.

"Sounds fast." I noted.

"It is."

"Ever driven in it?"

"Well, no. But if we manage to get Jazz to take that alt form, we might as well get driven. Jazz's a cool guy. He's nice. Unlike that Sunstreaker dude. He's so self-centered, egoistical and selfish. I don't like him." She said. I nodded with her.

"Yeah, he's the meaner twin, but he has his moments." I said, sighing. "When are we going to land? I can't take this anymore, seriously."

"Sorry girl, but we all have to endure this flight. Hey, can I try something?" She said, pulling her hands up in front of her.

"Sure. What?" I asked as she turned me so my back was facing her.

"I just want to make you a hairdo. Something I've been practicing on Mikaela for a while, but she cut her hair, so it's not really long anymore. Yours is."

"Mikaela who?" I asked. Seriously, I felt like I was missing out so much. Like, who is Simmons, Leo, Jazz, now Mikaela… weird.

"Mikaela Banes. She was Sam's girlfriend. Now, they aren't together." She said, pulling my hair a bit, but not painfully.

"What happened to them?" I asked as she did something to my hair.

"Well, Mikaela got sick of Wheelie being perverted and couldn't take him anymore. Sam was supposed to take him back to base or something, but he couldn't make it because he had to study. So one day, Mikaela got back home, only to find ALL of her underpants scattered across her room."

"How did she know Wheelie did it? If he did it? Ouch." I said as she accidently pulled my hair.

"Sorry. Because she gave him permission to live with her as her guardian. In whatever way an RC truck can guard someone, but hey, she's a kind-hearted person."

"Why was he her guardian? I thought she wasn't in your war?"

"She was, all the way in Mission city. But no, she wasn't with us in Egypt. And because the 'Cons wanted mine and Sam's knowledge, they attacked our college. Mikaela knew about the 'Cons and 'Bots, so she needed a guardian, too. Sam and I had Bee, so we were covered. Now that Wheelie is at the base, her guardian is Jolt."

"Jolt?" I asked as she flipped my hair. I haven't seen him.

"You didn't meet him?"

"No. He wasn't there when I was being introduced to the Autobots."

"Oh, well, he's a medic in training. He's usually gone patching up soldiers when Ratchet isn't."

"Hence the reason I didn't meet him. He likes humans?"

"Yup. Mikaela had the government pay for her studies and now she's studying for a doctor in college. Jolt is helping her study. He's a sweetheart, Jolt. He's so nice, and yet shy around strangers. All of the soldiers are strangers to him, but it's his duty to help them, and duty goes before his shyness. But he's a really good 'Bot. And not much of a fighter, really. He nearly died in Egypt." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" she tugged my hair and let it go. A looked at some kind of intertwined knot that had hair ends sticking out of it. Like a spike ball. "Man, this looks cool."

"Thanks. Anyway, if it weren't for Jolt, Optimus wouldn't have defeated the Fallen." I stared at her. "Okay, so the Fallen is like the 'Con leader, at an even higher position than Megatron."

"Oh, Ironhide told me about Megatron. He's Prime's brother and arch enemy, right?"

"Yeah. He blasted himself and nearly ripped half his head, and now we don't know where he's gone. Nor the rest of the 'Cons. They're on Earth, but nobody knows where."

"So we need to be careful all the time." I noted.

"Yeah…" she yawned.

"Are you tired? How come?" I asked as she shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll go catch up on some sleep." She stood up and went to Sam and Bee, who were still chatting. She said something to Bee as all of his attention was to her. She said a couple of other things as he nodded and put his hand on her neck and kissed forehead. She gave him a hug and a kiss to the chest as she got in the black striped, yellow Camaro.

Bee fizzed out of existence as Sam approached me. "Hey Mel. I guess Nicole's gonna sleep, huh?"

"Yeah, she said she was tired." I said, rubbing the back of my hand out of boredom.

"Of course she's going to be tired. She spent the whole damn night out with Bee." He huffed as he sat down next to me.

"Jealous much?" I asked.

"Nah. I got a number of a girl we were playing volleyball with. Yeah, she's like, our age." He shrugged.

"So why was Nicole out with Bee? Were they on a date?"

"Nah, Nicole just wanted to show him the beach at night or whatever. I don't care where she and Bee go. Not my business." He shook his head. "So what are you up to?"

"Me? Not much. Just waiting for the flight to end."

"We have an hour until it the plane lands, so… I don't know, you wanna listen to some music? I got an iPod." He said as he retracted a blue one from his jeans' pocket.

"Sure. Play any kind of music you want." I said as he handed me the earplug, which I just put in my ear. He played a party song, the same one Bee turned on when we were racing with Ironhide on the highway. "Did Bee download these?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, he said Nicole likes them. Frankly, I like them too."

"They're cool. Say, can he download any kind of song?"

"Of course, Mel. He's alien robot. He has free and unlimited internet." He explained.

"Good to know." I said as I leaned on the back of the C-17 wall. The song selection was great. Club hits, some were relaxing, some wanted to make you dance right away. In the end, I just felt the plane descending and landing quickly. I didn't even have to get into Ironhide or Bumblebee this time.

So the plane circled across our Texan airport and stopped. We just exited it and I followed a now awake Judy and Ron, while Ironhide and Bee went wherever they needed to go, their holoforms in place. So I just followed Ron and Judy through the many corridors and hallways and rooms until we finally got out of the airport, where our trusty guardians stood, leaning on their alt modes, their arms crossed.

The taxi men, ever being the grumpy people they are **(AN: No offense to anyone, this is fiction.) **started cussing about Ironhide and Bumblebee taking their park places.

As we were walking towards them, a clearly pissed off taxi driver approached Hide, literally stomping to him. Ron noticed him quickly and by the time the man got near him, ready to fight, Ron turned his head at him and glared menacingly, stopping the man in his walk. He continued to glare at him, and I swear if I were in the taxi man's place, I'd shudder.

The man backtracked with his hands in front of him and he went back to the taxi people. Ron and his glares never cease to amaze me.

"Ready?" Bee said as we nodded. This time, Nicole and I got in Ironhide, while Sam and his parents went into Bumblebee. Eventually, everybody was packed in the cars and we drove off the airport and soon got on a highway.

I certainly hoped Ironhide wouldn't challenge Bumblebee again, otherwise I'd hate to see the Witwicky's throwing up again. Ew.

"Did you have a good time?" Ron asked, moving into the slow lane with Bumblebee behind him, so the other speeding travelers could pass us.

"I had a great time. Minus the sunstroke. I could have gone without that." I said.

"It was great. We should totally pick out a destination for our next trip."

"We'll pick it out next year. Right now, we should just get back to the college. Wait, if you're with us, in my and Amanda's dorm… where's Sam?"

"Who's Amanda? Sam has a dorm of his own that he shares with Leo and two other guys."

"Amanda's my best friend. He shares a dorm with three guys? That's cool. Maybe we should invite them sometime to our dorm?"

She started to shake her head. "No, no, no, no. No. God forbid. Never." Her head got dizzy. "Sam is like, okay. But I try to get away from him whenever I can, Leo's like a horrible flirter and the two others uh… what were their names…?" She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes for better concentration. "I remember! Sharsky and Fassbinder. I think. Yeah, that were their names. Or codenames. They're strange guys anyway."

"So, you're saying we shouldn't invite them?" I fished for an answer as I glanced out the window to see where we are. We were still on the highway.

"Well, Sam and Leo, okay, but these two… I don't know them. At all. All I know they're into computers and hacking, but then Leo had this site about the transformers."

"What?" I gaped at her. "He knew about them?"

"Well, no. He just liked to hack into government files and put them on the internet. Like the video in Shanghai?" I ringed a bell, but a very distant one. "The news got their hands on it and transmitted it worldwide. But then the government made them say it was a satellite hacking. You know, to keep their mouths shut."

"Then what happened? I can't believe he was actually into the robots. And I didn't even meet Leo."

"You will. So now, the site's shut down and Leo's never to speak about the transformers ever again."

"Doesn't he need, like, a guardian?" I asked. I mean, if Mikaela had one, then Leo should too. From what I gathered, both of them had contact with the aliens.

"Yeah… haven't thought about that. I'm sure he has someone. If not, someone else could take care of him. Optimus should have it covered."

We stayed in silence as I pondered about something, because I had another one of those random thoughts invading my head. How did Nicole and Sam meet the Autobots? I met Ironhide just by being a victim of a hurricane and by being a Captain's niece. I don't think Nicole and Sam anyone in the military?

Time to ask more questions. Sometimes, I think all I do all day is ask things. Gathering information. Like I'm some government liaison or whatever.

"How did you meet the transformers?" I blurted out. She turned her head towards me, as she and I were both staring at the windows closest to us.

"Oh, that's a funny story. You see, it all happened in the 11th grade. Sam needed to get a third A, and dad would buy him and me a car. So he got the A and he drove us to a shit-ass dealership. We thought he was going to get us a Porsche. I swear, my father can be a lunatic."

She looked up front, to the console of the car and then sat back on the seat. I really didn't know what she was looking for.

"So, he bought us this old, rusty yellow and black striped Camaro. It had the robotic face like Ironhide's tailgate." She said as I nodded. She turned to face me again. I knew how the Autobots symbol looked like. "But we didn't know it was Bumblebee. Nor that he was an alien from outer space."

"Hm." I nodded again, so that she knew I was listening and that I acknowledged.

"Yeah, and Sam thought he was from Japan." She and I giggled. "So after a while, we found out Bee was a robot, the good one. But the same day, there was this black Saleen Mustang cop car chasing us."

My heart quickened a bit, as I dryly gulped.

"His back fender even wrote 'To Punish and Enslave'. He chased Sam, but Bee saved us. Barricade attacked us, but Bee beat him up good…" there was silence in the truck. "Mel? Mel, are you okay?" she shook me a bit.

"Huh?" I looked up. "What?"

"You kinda, got pale in the face and didn't move."

"Sorry. I just… remembered something."

"You can tell me, I mean, if you want to, if it would make you feel better?" she patted my arm reassuringly.

"Well… I was attacked by Barricade."

"What? When?" she stiffened as her eyes grew wider.

"It was when I got here. I mean, with my Uncle." I sighed. "I drank up this blue thing he was leaking and I was sick after that. Oh, and a word of caution, never take Ratchet's drugs." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"He tends to over-drug people."

"Oh. Point taken." Suddenly Ron hit the brakes and the seatbelts flew around me and Nicole in less than a second, pinning me and Nicole to the seats. "What's going on?!" She and I screamed. Ron told us to keep quiet.

Our hearts were racing as a booming sound in the sky brought our attention. "Do not move." He whispered. We stood perfectly still and the sound came even louder.

It lasted for a few seconds until it went away. A harsh explosion followed, but nothing happened after that. Only when Ron moved, we did too, and the seatbelts flung back as he started the truck and drove, with Bumblebee behind us.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell was that for? You nearly gave us a heart attack!" I shrieked

"That Melissa, was Starscream." Ron said.

"No…" Nicole gasped. "He's alive? Didn't anyone kill him?"

"No. He and Megatron retreated somewhere, but now, I must contact Optimus and report. Melissa, take over." He said as he fizzled out of existence and I moved to the front of the car. Nicole got in the passenger seat and clipped the seatbelt around her.

"You should be careful around Starscream. He's a Decepticon." Nicole explained. "He's very dangerous."

"Aren't all Decepticon dangerous?" I said.

"They are, but he's a jet. He's agile, fast, and deadly. Those three combinations are the worst, and Starscream's got them." She seriously said.

"I understand. Ironhide will keep me safe, right Hide?" I patted the dash, and received an engine groan. "Sorry. It just flew out." The engine continued its purr as Ironhide got off the highway and I just mimicked driving. I couldn't find my way back to college from here, and I was thankful Ironhide had a GPS installed in… himself. Man, that sounded weird.

"I hope Bee's having fun in there. I'd hate to be in the same car with Sam and my parents."

"I'm sure Bee loves them, too." I said. "Wait, what's that?" I asked as I looked at something burning in the distance, on the side of the road. I squinted. "Ironhide, do you see what that is?" I asked him.

"_It's… impossible_." The radio said, but I was more focused on the faint car wreck on the side of the road as Ironhide and Bumblebee drove closer to it. _"It's got a… Cyber…throne… -nian signal."_ The radio said, putting together clips.

"It's one of the transformers? What happened to it?" I didn't know if it was a him or a her.

Ironhide parked to the side of the road, with Bumblebee behind him, and Sam and his parents must have been asking the same questions. The holoform of Ron exited the back of the truck and approached the upside-down flipped car. It was a hunter green, some NASCAR racecar or something. It had a bunch of stickers on it and the number 88 painted on it and it was burning on all sides.

The tires were flaming, slowly melting as the chassis was wrecked to the point of the car falling apart any second. Nicole and I got out of the car, at Ron's command. "You may safely approach. It's Autobot." We got behind Ironhide and Bumblebee's holoforms, I got behind Ron and Nicole got behind Bee.

"Who is it?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"What is your designation, soldier?" Ron gruffly asked. Nobody replied. Ron turned to Bumblebee. "Tell Prime and Ratchet to come. We need them, we need them now." He said to him as Bee nodded and there was silence for a couple of moments.

"What happened to the poor fella?" Nicole asked behind Bumblebee.

"Starscream hit him hard. Most probably in a weak spot. The missiles must have flipped him, and speed and gravity did the rest." Ron replied. "Youngling, we need to change our positions so the humans won't see the wreckage and call their authorities. Get in front of me." He said to Bumblebee.

Bee nodded and the yellow Camaro moved around in front of Ironhide and parked, while the Topkick went in reverse, to block any view to the damaged car.

"So now what?" I asked, going to the Topkick and opening the passenger door. I sat on the passenger seat, with my legs dangling out of the truck.

"We wait. They should be here shortly." Ron said. I've never seen him so serious. Maybe I have, but it was rare.

**Two hours later…**

"So left leg front, both hands on right hip, right leg front, both hands on left hip and again." I said as Nicole and I started to make our own choreography to the song Low by Florida. I never really knew if the artist was FloRida, Flo Rida, people made up a lot of names.

"_Apple Bottom Jeans-Jeans…_" Bee's radio sang as we moved our legs to the beat.

"Left, right, left, right, hands on hips, twirl, around and again!" I said as we did the moves.

"_The whole club was lookin' at 'er!"_ the radio blasted as Judy and Ron Witwicky clapped to the beat. Nicole and I started dancing like. We spent the last two hours waiting for Optimus and Ratchet. They were definitely not known for speed, yet for knowledge and experience. But she and I were having fun.

So much fun. So as the song continued on its own, we took a break. We were sweating a bit, and had the first minute of the song figured out. Some parts included Bee and Nicole. Other parts, I really didn't do for the sake of Ron being embarrassed.

"Take five." She said as she and I waved our hair back. "Man, instead of this being boring, waiting for Prime and Ratch, this was awesome!"

"Yeah. I think I'm cool now. Bee come here." Nicole said as she took Bee by the wrist and pulled him up. He was sitting in the passenger seat, the door up Lamborghini style. I wonder if Ironhide could open the door Lamborghini style? One way to find out, by asking, but that could come another time.

"You ready?" I asked as she nodded. "Bee, rip it." I said as the Witwicky's leaned on the fenders and now closed door of the Camaro, clapping their hands to the beat. I couldn't believe Sam was enjoying it.

"_Gotta have them apple bottom jeans-" _the radio played as Nicole and I did the left-right moves. "_Boots with the fur-" _we drew our hands up our legs. For the time being, Ron, Bee and the Witwicky's were our public. Ron just had his arms crossed as he leaned against the black monster truck. "_The whole club was looking at her-" _Nicole did some fast moves with her hands, as everybody was looking at her.

Probably the people passing on the highway too. _"She hit the floor-" _we touched the floor, but our knees weren't bent, so it was like lowering you upper body. Just bending yourself. Towards the audience. I swear this wasn't my idea. Nicole made me do it. "_Next thing you know,"_

We turned around. I told her I didn't want the whole highway to see my butt. So we put our hands in front of us and got low.

" _Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-" _

"GO girls!" Judy clapped enthusiastically. The four men rolled their eyes, causing me and Nicole to giggle.

"_Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps-" _I made three different poses like a gangster would, or so I thought gangsters did, like putting your hand on your chin and putting one arm under the other. Nicole dragged Bee to the scene and I knew exactly what was going to happen. Entirely her idea.

"_She turned around" _Nicole turned around Bee, holding her hand on his chest as she circled around him. She stopped in front of him, gazing at him as he grinned at her. "_and gave that big booty a smack-HEY!" _

It doesn't take a genius to say what she did. Gave that big booty a smack. I burst out and fell to the ground, laughing my but off. All I could see before falling, was the louder 'Hey' part and Bee's shocked, but pleased face.

"_She hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low…" _and the song died out as the two of them started kissing.

"Concrete isn't good for you. Up you get." Ron cut off my giggling and offered me a hand, which I took. "You were having fun out there, weren't you?" he brought me up.

"Yeah, you should try it."

He gave me a serious face and a raised eyebrow and I fell down to the floor again laughing, but he caught me just in time. "What's so funny?" he asked, as I was in his arms, mere centimeters to the ground.

"The image of you dancing. Boy, that would be weird."

"Hence the reason I would never do it." He brought me up.

"So, Bee, how was I?" Nicole asked him, Ron and I looked at them, but Ron's arms were around me, resting on my stomach.

"_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa-" _he lifted her up by the waist and started twirling. "_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go, this crazy-they stole the show-" _She kissed him, but that didn't stop him from continuing with his radio songs, "_So sexual, she was flexible, professional-"_

"Bee, we get it." Sam annoyingly said. "Oh, look there's Prime and Ratch. About time."

The couple stopped twirling as Ron let go of me. Okay, so humans can know, but Autobots and Decepticons can't. Great.

Optimus and Ratchet pulled behind us as their holoforms flickered to life.

"That always freaks me out." Ron Witwicky said. Bee just shrugged.

"Who is this?" Optimus said to Ironhide, or Ron. I didn't know who exactly.

"Designation unknown. Starscream attacked. It's Autobot." Ron replied.

"Bumblebee reported." Prime said as Ratchet moved around with his scanners beeping and whatnot.

"Seriously damaged, but not a life-threatening situation. Autobots, help me with loading the patient into Optimus's trailer." Ratchet said as he the men went down to get the wrecked car.

Even as humans, the four men easily lifted the car and put him in Prime's shiny and silver trailer. I, for one, didn't even know he had a trailer to begin with. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker must have designed it. And polished it. It looks so damn clean and shiny. And the design is really nice.

"Let's go." Ron appeared by my side. Nicole and I got back into Ironhide, Sam couldn't stand his parents and Optimus approved his 'request' to be driven inside him. The parents were stuck with Bee.

Finally, I get to go home. This bikini is really starting to itch.

**Whew! I'm done. Well, not really, I got a long way to go! Guess who the green mech is! Shouldn't be too hard. Shouldn't be hard at all. XD Anyway, if there are/were any mistakes, sorry, I must buy a new laptop, this one is like… 5 years old. Which is a LOT. But I wuv it so much!**

**So I don't want to get rid of it. ;) **

**The problem is not only that, it's the fact that it randomly closes the Internet Explorer and won't open it again. I have to restart it, but it means losing my work. **

**Soooo, I'll go and try to find something interesting to write about in chapter 31. I have NO idea what to write though. That's me, just writing as I go. :D**


	31. Titanic

**Thanks for the reviews! I decided to put some fluffy bunnies in here (aka fluff). I love 'em, you love 'em, we love 'em, everybody loves 'em.**

**Some of you peeps got it right who was the mystery green car. Now, the story:**

**A couple of weeks later…**

We still don't know who the green car is. Ratchet said it was a 'he', but he doesn't know the name. Some try to guess, because he looks vaguely familiar to them.

Optimus said that Topspin knows who he is, but is waiting for his trine leader or something. He's waiting for him to come and then he's going to tell them who the green robot is.

So… only a week left. Only a week left of summer vacation. Can't believe it's gone so fast. But like all things, it ends.

Amanda and Nicole have been introduced to one another. And they get along great. Nicole's also been introduced to Clara and Lana.

Amanda's rule about not letting Ron sleep in the dorm was overruled, simply because Bee was too cute to ignore, and he used his innocent charm to sway her into letting him and Ron sleep in the dorm.

Right now, it's about seven in the evening and Amanda finally gathered the strength to call Josh and invite him over. He's supposed to come at around eight, so us three girls started to clean up the place.

Half an hour later, the place was as pristine as it can get, and Amanda wanted Nicole to make her that spiked ball hairdo she did me once on the C-17 plane.

"Girls, do I look good?" She asked. She was wearing a beige dress with flower patterns on it. She had matching ballets and a flower bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hon, you look beautiful." I said, taking her hands and spinning her around.

"Thanks Mel. It means a lot to me." She smiled. Bee and Ron were talking about something in the corner of the living room, as Nicole approached us.

"What do you plan on doing? I mean, do you have an idea? I mean, I do." She said. Amanda and I shared quizzical looks as we let go of each others' hands.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked her. I giggled.

"I mean, I want to watch a movie with Bee, but it would be better if we all watch it together. The movie lasts three hours and is bound to tie you Josh and Amanda together. It's also going to tie me and Bee, and you and Ron, if Ron agrees to watch, that is." She shrugged.

"Oh, he'll watch with us. I'll smooth talk him." I winked as Amanda and Nicole grinned. "What's the movie called?"

"I'll keep that a secret. Listen, Bee and I are going to take the left side of the couch, you and Josh get the centre, and you and Ron go to the right side. We'll open the couch so that it forms a kind of bed, so that we can lay on our boyfriends, or soon-to-be boyfriends." Nicole said, winking once to Amanda, "I'll get the popcorn ready." She scurried to the kitchen and explained the plan to Bee and Ron.

"Well, your relationship with Josh is going to get serious, don't you think? Finally, you'll get a boyfriend." I said as I went to get the juice from the fridge.

"Yeah… Only, only if Nicole's movie works. And I don't even know what movie it is."

"Neither do I. But it must be something great." I filled the juice into my glass and drank it up. I put the cardboard juice on the counter, in case someone wanted to drink it and put the glass in the sink.

Suddenly the door knocked. I looked to the clock mounted above the door. It was eight p.m. spot on.

"You open the door. Don't be nervous. It's easy, trust me. Just be yourself and everything's gonna be fine." I put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently to the door. She straightened her back and walked towards the door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey Josh. Come in." She said, and I could almost hear her grinning.

"Hey there. Are you seeing someone tonight? You really look pretty." He got in. Well, he's a schmoozer.

"Aw, thanks Josh. Please, these are my BFs, Melissa and Nicole." She gestured towards us, her grin never leaving her face. Nicole and I shook hands with Josh and Nicole put the DVD into the DVD player. The microwave beeped, indicating the popcorn was ready. "I'll get the popcorn, you settle yourself." She said, going into the kitchen.

Ron came from behind me, hugging me from the back. "Hey." I said. He kissed my temple. I wanted to melt from the softness and gentility of his kiss. "In a mood, hm?" I said, turning to kiss him.

"Mhm." He said, giving me the wanted kiss.

"Come on_, teddy bear_, the movie's starting." I took him by the hand and sat on the right side of the, now looking like a bed, couch. Nicole and Bee were already set on the left side, Nicole leaning on Bee as he kissed the back of her head. They are so adorable together. They lay a blanket over themselves as I went to grab one from the bedroom.

When I came back, Josh and Amanda were casually laying one next to the other, looking all friendly. Good thing I got another blanket for Josh and Amanda. I tossed one to them as I lay back with Ron, putting the blanket around us.

The movie was called… _Titanic._

"Really? Nicole, this is Titanic!" I told her, sitting up from Ron.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." She said as she stood up as well. Josh and Amanda stood quiet as they ate the massive amount of popcorn slowly.

"Dude, I'm gonna weep like a kid when the movie ends!" I protested.

"You are a kid." Ron retorted.

"Shut up." I looked back to Nicole. "I hate you." I squinted at her.

"No, you only wish you hated me." She smiled.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate you right now." I glared.

"No, you don't." she grinned. I decided to forgive her.

"Guys! Shh!" Amanda said, putting a finger to her lips as she continued to chew on the popcorn.

I relaxed back into Ron. He just lay there, like an unmoving doll. Suited me fine, as long as my back was half against his chest and arm, I was good.

"Amanda, I just have to tell you, there are only two things that can make me cry." I looked at her.

"I know Mel, Titanic and injury." She smiled. "Don't worry." She winked. I smiled at her as the movie continued.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"_The china had never been used, the sheets have never been slept on…" _

_Sniff. _

"Mel?" Ron's voice resounded.

"Hm?" I said, wiping away a tear. I knew I'd break down, I just didn't know it was going to be this early.

"Why are you crying? Nothing happened." He said as he put his right arm around me casually. It wasn't a reassuring one, just a casual one. Like he was resting his arm on my shoulder.

"I know it's just… I'm just like that. I'll be fine." I said.

**Forty-five minutes later…**

"I like step-dancing." Amanda said as a scene of Jack and Rose showed on the screen.

"The river dance?" Josh replied.

"I think it looks great. You?"

"I like it, looks hard though." He said.

As scene of Rose getting up on her feet and on her fingers showed as all of us gasped. Well, all humans. And maybe Bee. I didn't know. Whatever happened, I think Kate did a great job at acting as Rose. The role was perfect for her.

**About five minutes later…**

"_I'm not someone you can command. I'm your fiancé!"_

Oh, I know this part. This is the part where he goes yelling and acting wildly.

"_My fiancé? My fiancé?!"_ he threw the table and the drinks as all three of us girls jumped. Ron stiffened and held me just a bit tighter.

"I don't like him. Femmes shouldn't be treated like that." Ron said as Bee nodded.

"I don't like him either." Bee noted.

"He looks like Megatron." Ron said. The movie continued for a second before Ron, Nicole and Bee started to laugh, uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Amanda asked, looking to Bee and Nicole to Ron. I shrugged. "Never mind them." She said, turning her and Josh's attention to the screen.

**Twenty minutes after that…**

"_Jack! I'm flying!" _Rose said as she and Jack were standing on the tip of the boat. He held her up, her hands in one horizontal line with her shoulders.

"This is so beautiful." Nicole said.

Jack put his hands on hers. Their hands began to entwine and caress each other. I put my hand on Ron's, which was resting on his stomach. I put his arm around my shoulders as I started to fiddle with his fingers, caressing them gently.

I put his knuckles to my lips and kissed them. "Hm?" He looked at me with those soft blue eyes of his.

"Nothing… just, you see, like the movie." I said.

"If you say so." He smiled. I looked to Bee and Nicole, who were doing the same thing. Entwining their hands and hugging close.

I whispered in his ear, "And to think you're an alien robot…" he chuckled.

"You never would have found out if Barricade didn't attack you." I sighed.

"I know. But he led me to you." I smiled at him. He touched me head with his. We were grinning and just for a couple of moments, we forgot about the world around us.

**An hour and a half through the movie…**

Rose pulled Jack into the old red car. He wrapped his one arm around her petite shoulders, as their hands started to touch and hold one another.

"_Put your hands on me, Jack." _

It wasn't the fact that he touched her, it's the fact that the way he kissed her looked so lovingly. I turned to Ron, who was watching the movie, his one arm around my shoulders, just like Jack's had been around Rose's.

"Ron?" I whispered to him. His eyes looked at me, as if expecting me to go on. I pulled out my hand from under the blanket and put my index finger under his chin. I put the same hand on his cheek and planted a full lip lock. It was like that for many long seconds, before we both lost our breath.

He drew me closer to him as the movie went on. My heart was fluttering from excitement, it was pounding so hard in my chest.

"Calm yourself, dear." He deeply said. This was one of those moments when you smile without your mind's permission. He called me dear.

"Aw." I said as I gave him a hug and didn't let go.

"Mel, control yourself." Amanda giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her. I decided to say the thing that should have been left unsaid.

"Why isn't he hugging you?" I looked at Josh as he slightly blushed. Amanda shot me a glare, but then his arm went around her shoulders, gently pulling her to him, causing her to blush. She shot me a thankful look. I nodded.

**About two hours and thirty minutes through the movie…**

"Primus, how horrible the humans can be." Ron commented. "Though, us Cyb-uh, humans, very horrible." He corrected himself, noticing that Amanda and Josh were there.

"_Jack! This is where we first met!" _Rose said as the Titanic was just about to rupture in half.

"That's so sweet." Amanda said as Jack kissed Rose's forehead. Nicole turned her head and Bee kissed her forehead.

"And you're saying that this really happened?" Ron asked, clearly interested in the movie.

"Yes. Titanic was the biggest ship ever built. And the tragedy really did happen." I said. "Just look how much panic there is. It's mayhem."

"I see." He commented.

"_Come on, Rose. Get on top." _Jack said as he pushed Rose to climb onto the shattered wood.

**A couple of minutes later…**

"_You must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive. That you won't give up. No matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose. And never let go of that promise."_

"_I promise."_

"_Never let go."_

"_I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

"Oh my GOD!" Nicole shattered as she sobbed into Bumblebee's chest. "They are soul mates! It's true love! Oh…" She cried some more into Bee's chest.

"Shh…" Bee caressed her head as she tucked her head under his.

"_Jack, there's a boat. Jack. Jack. Jack! Jack. There's a boat, Jack. Jack? " _

"This is-s s-so no- fai-!" Amanda sobbed into her best friend, as he was holding her with his arm.

"_Come back. Come back! Come back! I'll never let go… I promise."_

"That's it… I c-an't take it anymore…" I took the blanket off and drew my knees to my chest and sobbed and cried into them. My eyes started to sting and my throat started to hurt. I hate Titanic.

"Come on, Mel, it's just a movie. It's human imagination." He patted my back.

"No Ron… it's more than just imagination…"

What would I do if I lost Ron? I didn't even want to think about it. I refused to. I shook my head in denial.

"Then what are you crying about?" he looked at me. I looked at him dead in the eye.

"I… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I broke down and collapsed my petite figure on him. He sat up and cradled me to his chest.

"Oh Primus… Melissa, don't cry over me. Never."

"I ca-an't… " the tears just flew out of me eyes and onto his gray shirt. It created tear marks.

"M-Mel, you o-kay?" Amada asked in her own cracked and sobbing voice.

"She'll be fine." Ron said.

"I'll be fine." Ron and I said at the same time. I looked at him. And cried again.

I really hate Titanic.

"It was… very brave of Jack to sacrifice his life." Ron said, nodding as he slowly calmed me.

"Yeah…" I said. "Too bad they didn't exist." I sniffed as I wiped my stinging eyes.

"Who didn't exist?" Ron gave me the eyebrow.

"Jack and Rose. They're fictional characters. They're made up." I rubbed my eyes and groaned.

"I see. Well, nonetheless, it was an outstanding movie."

As the movie began to show the old lady, her still form in her warm bed, and the pictures of Rose going into a plane, riding on a horse. It made me cry more.

She did what he wanted her to do. She lived her life to the fullest. Had grandchildren and in the end, met her true love in heaven again. And to make me cry again, the song was perfect. She didn't know him for long, but just imagine, seeing your true love, every night in your dreams.

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…" _

None of us moved as the credits and Celine Dion song came on. In fact, we girls just cried harder.

"Hide, we're never letting them watch Titanic again. It breaks my spark, I mean, heart, to see Nicole like this." Bumblebee said as he put the blanket around Nicole. Ron did the same thing to me.

"I know, Bee, I know exactly what you mean." Ron cuddled me closer to him. "Come on, Mel. Calm down. It's over now. Time to get you to bed." He scooped me up in his arms.

"No." I shook my head as I was completely covered in the blanket, like a pancake.

"No?"

"No." I shook my head once again. "I want to stay here." I said.

"Alright. If you make that request, I will honor it."

"You make it sound so… regal." I said as he put me down.

"It's something Prime would say." He shrugged. He sat down next to me. I yawned. "You are tired."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it's getting late." I looked at Amanda. She and Josh got off, but thing is, under the blanket, their hands were held. They stood up as Amanda walked him to the door.

They talked about something and then Josh kissed her on the cheek. Nicole and I 'aw'ed at her and Josh.

She shut the door and jumped on the couch. "Oh my God… the best day of my life!" she said, putting her hands to her face.

I yawned again with Nicole and Amanda. "Let's call it a night and go to sleep. Nicole, I'll never forgive you for this. I hate Titanic. And I hate you."

"Sure you do. Come on." We went to the bedroom, the five of us, Bee, Nicole, I, Ron and Amanda.

I got into my big bed. Nicole got into her as Bee sat on her bed and caressed her cheek lovingly. Amanda was the loner again, one her smallest bed.

"I don't want-" Amanda started.

"Nu-uh-uh." Nicole interrupted Amanda. "You said Bee and Ron could stay. Goodnight, girls."

"'Night." Amanda and I said at the same time. Ron sat on my bed.

"That was one intense human movie. I was surprised Bumblebee didn't cry." Ron said.

"Hey!" Bee protested as he lay in Nicole's bed.

"God, I'm so tired… This movie is… it always makes me cry." I said. He lay next to me as I put my head on his chest.

"Listen Mel, from what you've told me, I just want to tell you this. Don't you ever cry over me, alright? Never cry over me, if anything, and Primus forbid, happens to me. I'm not worth it and it won't do you any good. Understand?" he seriously said, almost making me scared.

"I… understand. But how can I not cry? You're a war veteran. You're always exposed to danger. How can I not fear for your life?"

"You leave that to me, alright?" he kissed my forehead. "Get rest. You've had one sad night. Sleep." He shifted so that he could get up from the bed, but I tugged him.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." He gave me a quizzical look.

"I know, but… stay. With me, here. Please." I crooked a sad smile.

"Alright. If it would make you feel better, alright." He lay down on the bed, facing me.

"Thanks, Ironhide. Goodnight." I said.

I was so tired I wasn't even realizing what I was saying.

All I knew was that I was very tired, I was never going to watch Titanic in my life…

**Well, that went well. Sort of. Okay, didn't, but still. Titanic is the worst movie ever. Seriously. I hate crying. I actually decided to watch it at around 1 a.m. I didn't watch the whole movie, just the last 30 minutes and I couldn't stop crying until 2:30 in the morning. ;)**

**(Titanic is a great movie, I just love to rant and say stupid things. So, if you haven't, just watch Titanic. It's amazingly done.)**


	32. Drunk Sophomores

**So I just wanna say thanks! :D For sticking around, for this last two months. And for waiting for this update. **

**I can't believe the reviews went +120, and I'm here on this site, for what? Three months or less? Thank you guys so much!**

It's been a couple of weeks of studying. I don't know how I got the economics major, but it was miraculously interesting. This may be just the thing for me. I'd get a real, well-paying job and earn money in the future. Something that's guaranteed.

But, that wasn't the only thing happening. The 'Bots decided to pay us a visit. Ratchet went to check the 'hygiene' in the dorm, Optimus was being informed and all by Ron, Bee and the older twins were chatting and laughing. The female bots didn't come, but Jazz did.

And guess what? He came as the silver Porsche 911 Turbo S. Yup, Simmons's Porsche.

And his holoform was a man in his thirties. Very stylishly dressed and great manners. He wore sunglasses all the time. I told him he looked like Pitbull, but he gave me a confused look.

"I said you look like Pitbull. He never takes off his sunglasses, even if it's the middle of the night." I said.

"Well, lil' lady, I happen to like ma sunglasses." He plopped down on the couch next to me as he slung his arm around the couch, not exactly around my shoulders. The 'Bots were in the same room. Amanda was out somewhere. All their alt modes were parked in front of our dorm.

So what do we have I the parking lot? Roadbuster picked out an Audi RS5 for his alt mode, in hunter green with the number 88 on it and a whole bunch of stickers, just like Topspin. The navy blue BMW M3 was parked right next to him. In a special corner, the Corvette, Lambo, Porsche and Camaro rested, and in another corner, the S&R ambulance, monster Topkick and tuned Peterbilt were parked.

"I like them, too. They look good on you." I said, putting one leg on his lap. This wasn't the first time he came here. And he was incredibly easy to talk to and laugh with.

"That's 'cuz I know how to wear them." He grinned a sexy, white teeth grin at me. I laughed at him. The schmoozer.

"Jazz." A gruff voice said as Jazz and I looked behind the couch, only to see Ron glaring at him. I fliched, even though the glare wasn't intended to me.

Jazz quickly got my leg off his lap and stood up, putting his arms up in defense. "No worries, Hide, I wasn't doin' nothin' with your charge."

"If you weren't doing nothing, that means you were doing something." he glared more.

"Geez, Hide, what's gotten into ya? She's just your charge and I ain't no 'Con. Chill man." He went around the couch and patted Ron on the shoulder. He went to talk with Prime. The same moment, Ratchet came out of the bathroom.

"I demand that the bathroom never be used again." He stated. Nicole and Bumblebee emerged from somewhere and sat next to me, so that I was in the centre of the couch, in between them.

"Why?" I asked. "It's the only bathroom we have."

"The conditions aren't tolerable." He replied, slowly walking over to Prime and the others.

"They look pretty tolerable to us." I said as I tried to peek into the bathroom. We kept it clean and all, though I think we never used antibacterial chemistry products.

"Well, they are _not_ tolerable and I demand you use some chemistry product and get rid of it if you don't want an unknown disease to enter into your system."

Did he have to say so many things?

"Ignore him. He's old." Bee said. Suddenly, the white lab coat Ratchet was wearing stood right in front of Bee, towering over him, causing him to jump a bit back.

"Old?! Why you smart-sterned little…" Before he could do anything, Jazz grabbed his arm and pulled him gently back. Ratchet used his other arm and threatened with his index finger, batting it at him. "Just wait until you're in my medical bay again! I'm just as good with disabling vocal processors as I am with fixing them!" everybody was looking at him and the others came closer to the couch.

"It's okay, Doc Bot, ya proved ya point. Calm down, Doc." Jazz soothed. Ratchet turned to him.

"Do not call me that. My designation is Ratchet and only Ratchet." He now glared at Ron. "Not Hatchet." He said with hate. I looked to Ron, who casually gave him the eyebrow in a challenging matter, clearly saying his words had no effect on him.

"Calm down, old friend." Optimus put a hand on his medical officer.

"Sorry Optimus." Ratchet said.

I whispered to Bee. "Is he sensitive about his age?" he shook his head and whispered into my ear.

"No, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe like to fool around with him considering his age. Every time someone says he's old, he goes berserk." I laughed. He now said, casually, "Oh, that's nothing. You should see him at the base. It's way worse."

"What do you mean?" I tried to calm down my laughter.

He whispered back into my ear. "He likes to throw wrenches at 'Bots."

"Ironhide told me something about that."

"It's not comfortable." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"He _actually_ hit you…? With a wrench?" he nodded in response. "Well, that's one crazy medic you got." I noted.

The radio turned on a good song, well, all songs are good considering Jazz is in the house.

Suddenly the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. The 'Bots' holoforms snapped to the door as silence struck the dorm. Amanda got in, with Josh hand in hand.

When she looked up, she didn't expect to see nine strange people in the dorm. With the music and all, it looked like we had a party in here.

"Hey Amanda. These are Bee's and Ron's and… Sean's friends." I said. I surely hoped she'd buy it.

"Oh. Hi." She said, trying to hide her shock. "Well, this is Josh, my boyfriend." She smiled. "I was wondering whose cars were that. Josh went haywire when he saw the Corvette and Lamborighini. And the yellow car. And Porsche. And that big red and blue truck." She grinned.

"A-Are those your cars?" He asked all the people here. They nodded.

"Sean and his twin brother have the Corvette and Lamborghini, right?" She said, tugging him along to meet 'Sean' and his twin.

"I'm Josh. Wow. You drive these babies? I bet they must have cost a fortune. And who drives the Porsche? And that Camaro has awesome color choice." He beamed. He wasn't at all nervous, he was already jumping into action.

"Da Porsch' would be mine." Jazz appeared, grinning that charming grin of his.

"Wow… that's so cool." Josh gasped.

"I have the Camaro." Bee came in.

"How did you get those cars? They must cost a lot." Josh continued as Amanda went to sit on the couch, where Bee sat.

"Say, boy, do you go to college?" Jazz said, putting his elbow on Bee's shoulder and leaning on it. They were about the same height.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, then I got only one thing to say to ya. Only hard work'll get ya to achieve your dream. Nothin' else. You study hard. You'll have a Porsch' or any otha car ya want. Remember this." Jazz said seriously.

"Thank you…?"

"Jazz."

"Thank you Jazz." It must've been weird for him to say that.

"Are we goin' back to da base or wat?" an Irish voice said. I looked to the source of the voice, only to find Roadbuster's holoform crossing his arms. He had a hunter green T-shirt and military khaki jeans or something. Other than that, he had black military boots and that Irish accent of his.

"Well, he's in a hurry." Sunstreaker commented. Suddenly he started walking towards me and stopped in front of me. "You know, femme, I've been in your quarters." I gave him the eyebrow, as I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "In your room."

"Oh. What were you doing there?"

"Anyway, I saw what you did." I sat up as he took a step back. He totally ignored my question.

"Did what?" I crossed my arms as he crossed his a second later.

"Your art."

"Oh." I blushed and looked away. "What of it?" I turned back to him.

"Well, my personal opinion is, that it looked really good." My mouth formed a grin and eyes widened. "For a human." He added. I calmed myself quickly, even though I wanted to jump at him and hug him.

"Thanks Sunstreaker. It means a lot. And what do you know about art?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Me?" he snorted, "I was, and still am, the best artist that ever lived on Cybertron." He proudly said, straightening his back to look taller and prouder.

"Really? Did you draw?"

"I painted. I didn't know humans could do the same." He said. "But of course, not better than me."

"Never." I smiled as his egoistical side clearly showed. "You are the best after all." I added, only to feed his ego. He nodded in approval.

"Autobots," Optimus said, but quickly glanced to Josh and Amanda, who were deeply talking in another corner of the room. "Get into your vehicles. A plane is awaiting us back at base." The Autobot holoforms nodded and started to exit the room. I opened the door for them as one by one left.

Roadbuster didn't even take notice of me, and Topspin waved at me, just by pulling his hand up. Ratchet got out, but giving me a goodbye nod, because he's just that polite. Sunstreaker actually crooked a ghost of a smile at me. Well, considering we're both artists means we have something in common and a topic to talk about.

Sides hugged me, because he's the happy twin, and Jazz patted my arm and gave me a grin as he also got out of the room. The people got into their vehicles as the mighty Vette, Lambo and Porsche engines roared in a competitive matter. The tuned truck and S&R vehicle rolled out first, followed by the sporty trio and the stickered RS5 and M3.

Leaving only the muscle Camaro and scary Topkick in the parking lot.

But that was all a couple of weeks ago.

During that time, Nicole was forcing us into going to a party with her. Boy, was she stubborn. Amanda didn't know of her powers, she didn't know about the 'Bots or 'Cons, which meant that Nicole and I did a great job at keeping the transformers a secret.

So, Nicole finally managed to convince me and Amanda to go to a party in another dorm. We were supposed to go without our guardians, but they didn't really like the idea.

"You are not going to that fragged up room full of hormonal kids. It could be dangerous." Ron said, as I recalled an event.

"Yeah, the males of the population don't know how to treat ladies." Bee covered him.

"Bee, who's side are you on, anyway? I already told Nicole that I'm going and Amada's coming, too."

"Doesn't matter. You could get hurt and neither I nor Bumblebee would be there." He stubbornly said.

"Look, Ron, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself and if I want to go, I will go." I retorted. "Besides, what could happen?" I smirked.

"Mel, come on! We gotta get ready!" Nicole called for me.

**Two hours later…**

"Well, we look fabulous." I said, taking my small black purse with me. I was wearing a short, black, tight dress that I bought in Greece. Nicole and Amanda were wearing pink and blue short dresses. They had matching heels and purses. The three of us were ready and all we needed was a Lamborghini to escort us, but we knew we weren't getting anything shinier than a glossy Camaro.

So we managed to get out of the bathroom, and we had our make-up done and everything. Ron and Bee were talking on the couch and when the sound of heels tapping on the floor made their heads turn.

When they did, their eyes widened, well, Bee's did. Ron stood up first and Bee followed suit. We approached them and all three of us shyly smiled. Amanda off to the door or something as Bee hugged Nicole lovingly. I smiled at them, but then Ron caught my attention.

"You look nice." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Better than nice. You look um… very…" I've never seen him this insecure. He sighed, and crooked a smile at me. "Beautiful." I grinned and nodded at him with an added blink.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Let's go. The party's already started." Nicole said, letting go of Bee's hand. "It's a couple of houses away, so you two just stay here or something."

Ron turned into his old self quickly. "Unacceptable. We will escort you to the designated house and return you safely."

"We'll be fine on our own. We're grown-ups now. Don't worry." I winked at him, but he immediately dismissed it.

"I'll be driving you there. Unless you want Bumblebee, he could do it as well." He crossed his arms.

"No, we don't want you or Bee or anyone else, we are leaving right now." Nicole said, taking my hand and leading straight for the door.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"This is the house." Nicole said, taking the lead and going up the stairs. We quickly heard an engine rev behind is. We turned around, only to see the aggressive front of a Camaro. Nicole groaned as she got back down the stairs. Bee's holoform exited the car. "Bee, I told you not to come."

"I didn't have a choice." He brought his hands up defensively.

"You did!" she batted a finger at him.

"No, I didn't. Ironhide would kill me if I didn't come and Sam's here, too."

"What?!" She shrieked. "My pathetic excuse for a twin is here? How?"

"Well… maybe it's not my story to tell. If you find him in there, you should go and ask him." He shrugged.

"Are you going in?"

"Only if you want me to." He brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

"No. Stay here. And be quiet. No need to repeat the last time we were at a party."

"I know. I know. But that overweight teenager knew better than to treat you in that way." **(AN: see my story ABOAC and it's ROTF-wise, 'why don't I park my foot in your ass' scene, I've written that, so you have it in the story if you need more hints.)**

"Um, guys?" I interrupted. "Are we going or not?" I shook my head expectantly. Nicole pecked Bee's hand and walked back up the stairs. The double door was wide open as anyone could go in and out.

"_Are you ready to party!" _the speakers blasted. _"Here we go!" _

"Come on!" Nicole grabbed Amanda and my hands as she led us straight into the horde of people.

The place was swarmed with people. Perfume and alcohol was in the air, the podium was half full with girls dancing, so we knew exactly where to go. Nicole pulled us through the crowd of students and straight onto the podium.

The music was pounding in my chest, the colorful lights flashing on my dress. The atmosphere was definitely something I would like. Something anybody would like.  
At first the three of us were stiff, but Nicole looked around.

"Imma get us something to drink! What do you want!" She yelled.

"I don't drink!" I yelled back, even though she was right next to me.

"Not alcohol dummy! There's this pink juice they're serving, want some!" she asked again.

"Uh…" Meh, what the heck, it's my first party as a sophomore. "Yes!" I yelled.

"Me too!" Amanda yelled back. The song changed to another party one. Nicole grinned and nodded as she disappeared into the crowd down the podium.

"_Watch out! You might get what you're after!" _

Amanda and I started dancing. We weren't blasting it off, like the only man that was on the podium, he was doing a rather awkward dance. I yelled into Amanda's hear, because she couldn't possibly hear me. "That guy just doesn't know how to dance!"

"Yeah! He's embarrassing himself!" she giggled.

"_I'm just an or-di-na-ry guy!"_

Eventually, Nicole came back with the pink juice. I took a sip of it. It was odd. It was like… bittersweet or something. But I liked it. The three of us moved to the far corners of the room, where the music was quieter and there weren't many people.

"I'm gonna go deaf." I said as I took a seat in the corner. I rubbed my hand in my ear.

"Me too. What time is it?" Amanda asked, taking her purse in her hand.

"No time! We gotta have some fun! Drink up girls, we're going out there!" Nicole said, shutting Amanda's purse and pulling us up from our seats. We gulped up the juice as she grabbed our hands and went straight for the podium.

"_Gotta have them apple bottom jeans-jeans…" _

"Melissa! This is our song!" I nodded as we immediately busted the moves we busted out on the highway. The podium wasn't filled with that much girls, but there were maybe about eight of us now.

We heard 'woo's from the boys as we moved our legs to the beat. Suddenly, the 'bending over to the public' part came, which I certainly didn't want to do, but Nicole had no trouble doing it. The men 'woo'ed more and wolf whistled. She surprised me with her doing. I hadn't really expected her to do it, but then I somehow did. I'll ponder on this later.

Flashing white lights turned on, illuminating her pink dress and Amanda's blue one. My dull black didn't have any kind of fluorescent color on it, so it just stayed black.

A guy with curly black hair approached me, all grinning. I took caution as I glanced at him as he seemed to think over something.

The music was silent, the DJ was picking out a song.

"Hey, beautiful, where were you hiding all my life?" He seductively said as my brows joined in confusion.

"What?" I said. "Who are you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm Leonardo Ponza de Leon Spitz." He charmingly said.

"No, really." He blinked. "Oh."

"You can call me Leo."

"I think I just will. What year are you?" I went away and sat on a chair, as he sat conversely to me.

"Sophomore."

"Cool. Me too."

"I see you've met Leo. Hey Leo." Nicole came out of nowhere, putting her hands on my shoulders. He lifted his hand up in greeting. "And Leo? Don't try anything stupid. Her boyfriend is way worse than a pissed off Bee." She said as a word of caution for him. I didn't understand, but didn't show much interest in wanting to understand it either.

Oh, so this is the Leo that had that alien site. Cool.

"Imma go dance." I stood up, going into Leo's direction. "See you, Leo." I patted his shoulder as I walked past him. I heard him die and go to heaven. Really. That's how loud his gasp was.

I danced, swayed, accidently bumped into people and got more juice. I certainly hoped there wasn't any alcohol in it, but knowing this is a party and the fact that I've never drank 'pink juice' before, there might as well have been some alcohol.

I didn't drink that much, but I could almost _feel_ something strange happening to me. The sounds were slightly muffled, but I could hear everything clearly, I seemed to laugh a bit more and everything just became a bit more… fun.

"Nicole, are you sure there wasn't any alcohol in this juice? I'm feeling something weird." I said, putting a hand to my stomach. Was I hungry?

"You feel weird? I had uh… er… FIVE! Yeah, five o'these er, what were they called, JUICE! Yah, juice… Hey, I'm tired." Amanda yawned. She was tipsy. Or drunk. Something in between the two.

"Nicole? Let's get her home, she's done for the night." I giggled mid-sentence as I told Nicole and she nodded, though she had a bit too much to drink herself. What was she thinking? Dragging me into this so I could take care of two tipsy girls? Just my luck…

Amanda laughed like a maniac, giving me chills.

Nicole mumbled something as she was leaning heavily on me. If it wasn't hard enough holding Amanda, now I had to hold Nicole so she wouldn't fall. Why was I the only sane person here? Suddenly, a voice came from my right.

"Melissa?" it said. I looked to my right, only to see Sam with that Carly girl. "What are you doing here? This is Carly, we've met her in Greece."

"Hey guys. Sam, please call Bee or Hide or someone, I can't get them outside on my own." I pleaded.

"Carly, would you excuse me for a second, I gotta help my friend." He grinned at her charmingly as she nodded with a smile and went off somewhere in the crowd.

Sam scooped his sister up, bridal style. All that summer working out was paying off. We pushed our way to the exit as I was pulling Amanda's hand.

We exited the dorm, only to find a shiny Camaro and glossy Topkick sitting in the driveway, one in front of the other. The two men immediately exited the cars and walked over, though Bee, at the sight of his beloved, ran to Sam. "What happened to her?" He asked, putting a hand to Nicole's face with a worried look on his face.

"I think she had a bit too much to drink. Thanks for covering me, man." He said. That was some conversation between them that I was not interested in hearing right now.

"Give her to me." Bumblebee said as he took Nicole from Sam's arms. "About the covering? You're welcome. You know I'm always here if you need a wingman." He smiled and scurried over to his alt mode and made Nicole comfortable as she made drunken noises in the car.

"Let me help her." Ron came to my side. Amanda, clearly drunk, and I felt horrible that I didn't prevent her from getting drunk, she bumped into Ron.

"What?" I said, as my ears were deaf.

"I said, let me help her." He patiently repeated.

She grinned at him. "Heeey, I know youuu…" She said. Ron cast me a look as I just shook my head. "You're Melissa's boyfrienddddd…"

"Er, yes. Yes, I am." He said, a bit confused. "Let me help you." He said, trying to get her to his alt mode, but Amanda couldn't even walk. She stumbled and bumped into him again.

"I has a boyfriend, too, ya knoooow!" She said, laughing hysterically. Yup, she was definitely drunk.

"I am aware of that." He said, slowly walking with her to his alt form. She had to grip his hand and arm for balance, even though she didn't have balance to begin with.

"Why you so stroooong?" she dumbly asked. I was starting to get worried.

"Ron, sum it up quick. She's going to do something stupid." I warned. But laughed at the end. He nodded as he quickly scooped her up into bridal style and the back of the cab automatically opened. He put her in and closed the door.

"Well, that went well." He said sarcastically. "I told you not to go." He crossed his arms in front of me.

"Oh, shut up." I said, smiling at him. "I've met some people. And it was great."

"Getting your best friends on high grade is great? Primus frag me." He said.

"What's a high grade?" I asked, and yawned.

"What you humans would call alcoholic drinks."

"We weren't having alcohol!" I retorted. He ignored me.

"You're done for the day. It's around three in the morning by human standards and you have that degrading class tomorrow." He said, slowly walking to his alt mode.

"Yah, thanks for the update. Not like I didn't know that already." I yawned again. "Oh, I'm done. Just take me home."

"Gladly." He said as he opened the door for me. I got in and waited for his holoform to come in as well.

The engine turned on as I looked out the window. There wasn't much to see, but there was something that caught my eye and made my heart quicken. I squinted just to make sure it was him. What the hell was he doing here? How'd he even get to college? Second year? Same college?

I can't meet him. I can't bear to see him. My heart thumped in my chest. I shook my head in a negative matter.

"Something the matter?" Ron said as he slowly rolled out, but Bumblebee stayed behind to get Sam to his dorm later on.

I shook my head. He doesn't have to know about him. He'll kill him the moment he sees him. Hell, I'll kill him if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

I prayed to God that I wouldn't see him.

Who you might ask, I didn't want to see?

Dean.

**Mwahaha, life just sucks doesn't it?**

**I'm going to have a couple of twists and turns in the story, just to make it interesting. There's going to be… hell, I'm going to give spoilers if I don't shut up, so that's what I'll do. Just shut up.**

**Regarding this story. Anyways, regarding another story I plan on writing, I think I'm going to do a Sunny/OC pairing, and eventually a Sunny/OC/Sides story. I haven't got the whole story done, but it's supposed to be featuring the Academy and an accident. And a game. But who knows. The genre could be Romance/Humor. **_**This should have you interested. XD**_

_**AAND! ***_**Drum roll* ba-dum-ding!**

**I'm going to rewrite ABOAC. I started reading it again. I've improved loads! :D So, I'm going to use that improvement and rewrite it.**

**I got the first chapter done, I need to finish this story first. And I don't plan on finishing it any time soon. ;)**


	33. Pancake Day

**Heya! I just want to say that this fic TWOF and ABOAC are not affiliated. Meaning that if I continue ABOAC, I will not include Mel in it. Just so we get that clear. And I'm going to rewrite ABOAC make LOADS of chapters and then it'll be better. ;)**

**Can't wait to rewrite! And updates won't be as frequent as they were, school tests are coming and I must do what every student has to. I have to study. So… yeah. **

**And I was reading some fanfics and noticed that if you voice the parts in dialogue, it actually becomes more interesting. To me at least. **

**I hope you like this! :D**

"Ha ha… Such a cool truck-de duck…"

"Oh Amanda…" I sighed as Ron carried her up to the dorm. I opened the door for him as he got inside the living room. My feet were killing me, I was a bit dizzy and very tired. Soon, Bumblebee came back with Nicole in his arms, following Ron's footsteps to the bedroom.

I got in behind them. Ron put Amanda in her bed and put the covers over her. He put his hands on his hips and sighed as he shook his head on her. Then his attention came back to me. I plopped down on my bed as I sat down.

Nicole was being tucked in by Bumblebee. Soon, the door was closed as Sam quickly got in the bedroom. He lightly pushed away Bee as he cupped his sister's face. He then gave her a funny looking hug. And then sighed.

"Bee, I'll be back in the morning. Keep her safe." He said. Bee nodded. "I'll get back in the car." He said as he waved me at me and then went outside the dorm, into Bumblebee's alt mode.

I took my heels off and kicked them somewhere far away. I didn't have the strength to change and I was sure I was going to rip the dress if I slept in it.

"Get ready for recharge." Ron said as he sat down on my bed.

"I don't recharge, I-" I yawned. "sleep. I don't have the strength. I'm too tired. My eyes burn." I whined.

"Stop whining and get it done. Your mind will quit a thousand times before your body does. Feel the tiredness and do it anyway."

"But-"

"No excuses." He crossed his arms. "And hurry."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was just no way of getting past him and hard ass without getting a life lecture. I might as well change. So that's what I did.

I got my PJs from under my pillow and went to the bathroom and changed. I was never comfortable with changing my clothes in front of anyone, not even Ron. Or Amanda and Nicole. I just wasn't. So nobody ever saw me in my undergarments. Ever.

I got out of the bathroom, after I've brushed my teeth and all that, and got into the bedroom. I glanced to the parking lot while I was walking to the bedroom, only to find the GMC in it, but no Chevy.

Meaning Bumblebee was giving Sam a ride home, but his holoform was taking care of Nicole. So he can be at two places at one time. Which made me ask myself a question I was going to ask Ron. How much distance can he go with his holoform staying behind him?

I couldn't think straight anymore, I slumped down on the bed. Ron tugged the covers from under me and put the mover my body. I moved away so he could lay on the bed, and I shifted so that I was laying on my shoulder and hip.

He got the memo and lay down, also on his side and faced me.

"Why did you act so strangely when we left the facility?" He asked. I yawned.

"Can we talk later? I'm tired…" I said, closing my eyes.

"No." he shook me. I groaned. "Tell me now."

"Let me sleep." I pushed.

"Not until you tell me what was bothering you." He pressed on.

"It's too late. I'm sleepy."

"I'll pinch you." He said, putting his hand on my arm. My eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't dare. Nicole and Amanda are sleeping." I gave him a stern look, but he returned it with a risen eyebrow, indicating he was going for a challenge.

"Try me." He coolly said. He was more stubborn than I was. I had to give in.

"There was… still is… this guy, Dean." I said, slowly. He retracted his arm onto the bed.

"Continue."

"He… He's the one who, you know…" I motioned in a circular movement my hand.

"I don't." he shook his head. "He's the one who _what?"_

I blurted out. "He's the one who kissed me." I said as I turned away from him quickly, so my back was facing him. "Goodnight."

"Hold on. What is _he_ doing here?" he turned me around, so I was facing him again.

"I don't know. Listen, I really don't want to talk about it, so can we just talk about it tomorrow? Or never?" I rolled my eyes and turned away again.

He stood silent for a second or two and then sighed. "I suppose your organic body can't take this many hours without recharge. Sleep." He said. "Sleep then and we'll continue the discussion in the morning."

The bed shifted as the weight was lifted from it. I turned back to him, only to find him gone already and Bumblebee gently running his hand over his loved one's cheek. I couldn't not smile. And sigh at the view.

I turned away back and closed my eyes. The two girls were in for a hangover tomorrow.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I got up in the wee hours of the morning. I was in a good mood. I wasn't having a hangover since I wasn't drunk last night. My head was maybe a bit heavy, but I felt fine.

As I quietly got up, I opened my eyes and rubbed my hands gently on them. I saw Bumblebee's hand over Nicole's body. I smiled at them. Even in his sleep, he protects her.

I slowly walked out of the room, glancing to Amanda. Her mouth was open and she was drooling on her pillow. Typical.

I walked in silence towards the living room. Nobody was here. I wasn't expecting anyone, but I thought maybe Ron was sleeping on the couch. Except he wasn't. So I got to the big window and looked out. The Camaro and Topkick were nested one next to the other. And behind them, were the orange and pink skies.

I sighed as I looked at them. They were changing so slowly into brighter colors. Everything was so silent. So peaceful. I liked this silence. It was relaxing. Nobody in the building was awake, or at least, showing any signs of it.

But then my mind drifted on to the memories of last night. The fun, the music, the thrill, the drinks, the friends… it was all great. I felt great. And I wanted to do it again. And I was hoping I was. It attracted me, my whole generation.

Consisting of Dean. I have no clue what he's doing in here. Same college? Same party? Why?

I've had enough of him in my Uncle's hometown, now I had to, I don't know, look out for him? As if I hadn't had enough problems knowing there are aliens in the parking lot, a psycho in the same college as I am, and these Decepticons… nobody heard anything from them, except when Roadbuster was busted.

Roadbuster was… silent. War hardened and silent. Him and Ron used to talk about weapons all the time. The 'Bots visited us as much as they could. And I haven't seen or heard from my Uncle in a while. I shoul definitely call him sometime. Maybe today in a few hours.

I put my elbows on the window sill and rested my chin in my hands as I gazed off at the orange skies in front of me.

But even I couldn't look at it for so long. My legs started to cramp and as I moved, they cracked. I turned my torso to the sides and my spine cracked in delight. I felt relieved. And hungry.

I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. We had a lot of stuff in it. Milk, butter, salami, prosciutto… But I wanted to cook something today. I wasn't a master chef or a natural cook, but my pancakes were amazing.

So that's what I decided to do. Make pancakes.

Searching through all the ingredients, I just put the many spoons of flour into a bowl, some milk, water, a bit of oil, egg and cinnamon and then mixed it all with a ladle. The frying pan was starting to heat up. it was going to heat up slowly, so I went to my room and changed into everyday clothes.

The sun was up and the few faint sounds of birds chirping could be heard.

I started to imagine myself being in a movie. Or a book. The sun shining, the birds singing, breakfast pancakes and milk. Husband and two children. Wouldn't that be a perfect family?

Can Ron even have kids?

I, quite literally, slapped myself across the face. _Stop it, dummy. _Where were my thoughts going? And what stupid questions was I asking myself? Kids? I'm not going to have kids! I can't stand them! Really!

Okay, Annabelle is a well-behaved child. Most of the time. But she's the closest I have to a sister. And I love her. I wonder how old she is now. She should be around… six now. Math was finally starting to circle my mind.

As the frying pan _finally _heated up, I brought a pint of oil into it and then took the ladle and all of its ingredients into the frying pan, spreading the beige mass over it. It started to smell beautifully, because of the cinnamon extract.

I flipped the first pancake and the other side started to bake. It was getting pretty boring, just standing around and making pancakes. And it was making me hungry. I still hadn't eaten anything.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"This is torture." I said to myself as I realized I was getting out of batter. Should I start a second batch? I flipped the pancake onto a plate already full of pancakes and poured more batter into the frying pan. The kitchen and living room were smelling of pancakes.

So I decided to take one pancake, spreading jam on it and rolling it up. I ate it in four bites. It all went down my growling stomach. My feet were starting to sting a bit from not moving around.

And this was getting old. So I decided, while the pancake was getting baked, to call Ron. At least, I wouldn't talk to myself anymore, I'd have another sentient being here.

So I ran quickly out of the dorm, down the stairs and stopped a couple of feet away from Ironhide. I approached him slowly.

I put a palm on his hood, and he _jumped, _initiating a transformation sequence, but it quickly stopped. The truck moved the transformed pieces and folded into a normal truck again.

"Whoa, it's just me." The headlights flashed dimly before extinguishing the light. "I was wondering if you'd like to keep me company." I awkwardly said. The driver door opened and out Ironhide came Ron Hide. I still think I should have connected Ron to Ironhide sooner. Even after all this time being with him.

He nodded as I ran back into the house, Ron falling back behind me. I quickly got to the frying pan and flipped the pancake midair as Ron closed the door quietly. I'm thinking he knew Bee was asleep. Though he wasn't on the parking lot now. He had been when I was checking on them when I woke up. Maybe he was checking on Sam or something.

"What are you doing?" he said as he stood next to me, clearly examining my actions.

"I'm making pancakes. Say, can you eat in those holoforms?" I asked.

He stood silent. "Ratchet says he hadn't thought of that. I suppose not." He said, shrugging.

"Oh well." I said, tilting my head to the side.

"But I am willing to try." He said. "This 'eating' thing."

"Take a seat, I'll give you a pancake." I said as I took one, spread the jam over it and rolled it. I put it on a plate and served it to him. He just looked at it. "Hold on." I said, turning around to the frying pan and using the last of my batter to make half a pancake.

"So basically, you just put it in your mouth." I said, leaning on the countertop.

"How?" he asked.

"Do I need to _show _it to you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I would be glad if you did." He said. I moved to his side and took the pancake in my hand, holding it between my middle and index finger. I brought it up to his mouth.

"Open your mouth." I said and he obeyed. I slowly put it in his mouth. "Now chew on it." And he did. I moved the pancake to the side. "Can you taste?"

He stood silent, chewing. The he looked at me. "Swallow." I said and he did.

"It tastes… odd. What is this you call?" he said, clearly wanting more. I gave the pancake to his mouth again and repeated the process.

"Pancakes." I said, eating a bit of his pancake. And eventually I finished the pancake. It tasted delicious.

"And how do you make these 'pancakes'?" he asked, getting up from his seat. "They're very tasteful and warm." I flipped the half pancake I was still making. He turned my head around and gave me a kiss. "Just like you."

I grinned at him. "Well, I'm thinking of starting a second batch. Want to help?"

"I would be honored to." He stood straight as I laughed at him. He smirked.

"Well then, 'honored one', watch and learn." I said, taking the ingredients I needed for the mix.

I had an empty bowl, an egg, flour, milk, water, cinnamon and oil. It was all neatly displayed in front of us. I pulled up my sleeves. "Take off your jacket." Said as it disappeared. "Cool." I said.

He examined the things displayed in front of him. "What is all this?"

"These are the ingredients. Take the egg." I said and pointed to it. "Gently." He took it in his hand. "Good, now crack the egg and put it in the bowl." He looked at me confused. "Like this." I said, holding the egg. I displayed how to crack an egg, without really cracking it enough to break. "Now you try. You just use more force."

He took the egg and cracked it lightly. Then with a little more force. The shell cracked and transparent matter started to drip from it. I quickly moved his hands to the bowl and helped him open the egg. The matter fell into the bowl as Ron studied it. I couldn't not laugh. Seeing him seeing an egg for the first time was hilarious to me.

"Now, put some milk, water and oil into it." I said. He knew the water part, but the milk and oil were unknown to him. He took the water from a bottle and started to pour it slowly into the bowl. "That's enough." I said as he stopped pouring it and I finished with the milk and oil.

"Anything else?" he said and I nodded.

"We need flour. This-" I took the flour bag, "is flour."

"Alright. How much substance do we need?"

"Eight spoonfuls, here's a spoon." I retracted one from a drawer. I put it in the bag, which was now on the counter. I took the spoon out with the 'substance' and poured the flour into the bowl. "One." I said as I got another spoon and repeated the process. "Two. Three."

I got the fourth one out and instead of putting it into the bowl, I blew the flour at him. His shirt became white along with his face. I laughed out loud with a pointed finger at his face.

"Ha ha!" I laughed. When I opened my eyes, I met clean faced Ron and a flour in his hand. All signs of laughter fell from my face as he threw the flour at me. "No!" I screamed and ducked for cover.

"You started it. I will finish it." He threw another handful at me, flouring the furniture. I decided to run back to the kitchen, running past him. I took the bottle of water and splashed it over him. He threw more flour on me.

Soon, the kitchen was a battlefield. "Ha! Can't catch me!" I mocked as I hid behind the sofa.

"Think twice." He said, towering above me. When I looked up, he was on the sofa and the flour bag in his hand was above my head.

"How did you get up there? Please… Have mercy." I pleaded with a sad smile. He evilly smirked.

"I don't think so." He poured the flour on me as I coughed. I leapt from the place and got on the couch.

"Look at me! I'm a ghost how white I look." I said, looking down at myself. "These clothes need to be washed." I said. "And you-" I batted a finger at him, "Are so going down." I said as I ran on the couch, jumping from the armrest and falling straight into his arms, where he was expecting me to land. Unfortunately for him, gravity pulled him down, me along him and me landing on top of him.

Some of the flour on me got on his shirt as I fell down. His arms rested on my lower back. I smirked at him, "I win." I gave his lips a peck.

He smirked back as he flipped me over and he was towering over me. "No, I win." He declared. I bore my eyes into his. His head was coming closer to mine. Ha, I have female empowerment. I blinked innocently at him, until his face was close enough with mine. Just as he was about to kiss me, I flipped him over again.

"Victory is mine." I rested my elbows on his chest. "Come on, get up." I said as I got off him, but he still lay on the ground. "We need to clean this place up." I looked at him. I rolled my eyes as I offered him my hand. "Come on. Up."

"No." he smirked. My shoulders dropped.

"Ron. Up." I commanded.

"No." he took my hand and pulled me down, and I landed on him. "Down."

"This is harassment." I pouted my lips, nodding as if I were stating a fact.

"Oh really?" he mirror my actions, just without the pouting lips.

"Yah." I said, but gave in. He was just downright stubborn. I couldn't be more stubborn than him. "Look at this place." I looked around. Water puddles on the floor and the furniture covered in flour. "This place's a mess."

"A mess you caused." He said.

"I caused? What about you?" I whined.

"I was a victim, you innocent brat." He smirked.

"I am innocent…" I looked at him with my mouth open. "Shut up!" We both started laughing and I continued. "And _you_? A victim? Of what? You're only person I know that could never be a victim."

"It's all cause and effect. If you don't want the effect, then you should prevent the cause." He explained.

"Are you going all parental on me?"

"For every action there's an-"

"Equal and opposite reaction, I know. And you're not really helping the case, you know." I tapped his forehead. "I'll clean up. Help if you want." I said as I got up.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Well, it looks pretty clean to me." I commented. "Now, this is how you bake pancakes." I pulled Ron up from the couch he was sitting on. He stood by my side, concentrating on the action I was doing.

"We are going to eat _this?" _he looked at me shocked. He returned his look to the liquid beige matter.

"No, you dummy. " he growled at the word. "We'll-I'll get poisoned if I eat this. I need to bake it." I said, taking the frying pan and putting the mass in it with the ladle. "This is how you do it." I tilted the frying pan as the mass spread all across it.

"Be careful. One wrong move and you can get permanent scars." He warned.

"Relax, I'm not in a war." I said and immediately regretted it. I looked at him as he frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He said, caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch as he smiled.

"Wait a second." I said as I looked at his right eye. "Is this a… scar?" I asked, running my fingers gently over his eye.

"It is." He blinked and nodded.

"But, I've never noticed it before." I said, taking my hand off.

"I recently installed it. If you dislike it, I will remove it." He said as the scar was removed.

"Does your real body have this scar?" I asked a stupid question.

"As a matter of fact, it does." He nodded.

"It does? Can you see on that eye?" I said, not taking my eyes off his.

"Of course I can. But those are battle injuries. Badges of Honor. Trophies."

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe don't have scars." I noted and flipped the pancake, before returning my gaze to him.

"They haven't learnt to wear pride in the scars. They're too young to understand." He shook his head. "But I would never give away any of the scars. They remind me of where I've been and what I've gone through."

"Which I imagine is a lot." I said softly. He nodded.

"I've been in more battles than you can imagine. I even took out a planet once." I stared at him.

"Planet?" my eyes were wide open. "You're toying with me, right?"

"Not at all." He said, leaning on the countertop in front of me. "My cannons have the power of leveling thirty square miles if they need to. At _minimum _power." I gulped. "I am the terror of the Autobot strike force with the highest Decepticon kill ratio known to Autobot kind, Prime's weapons specialist and feared by Decepticons throughout the galaxy." He proudly said.

I cupped his face with my hands. "And what did I do to deserve to have a fearless man like you?" I gave him a kiss, which he returned.

"Honestly, I don't know." He shook his head at me. I smiled and let him go.

"It was a rhetorical question." I added as I returned to the pancakes. "Now, you take the pancake out like this." it slipped from the frying pan onto the plate. "And do this all over again."

"It's that simple?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well, it's not really rocket science. You try." I handed him the pan.

"I'm not certain I am able to." He said, oddly holding the handle.

"I'll help you." I moved his hand by holding mine on top of his. I moved it to the ladle. "Scoop it up and try not to mess up the counter." We scooped up the ladle and batter. "Now, put it in the frying pan." I moved it and with my other hand, took his which was holding the handle and tilted it. "That's it."

He let the frying pan rest on the cooker. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I just can't believe you can eat."

"We'll have to ask Ratchet about that. I wasn't certain I could _taste _in this body." He shook his head.

"Liar." I said. He gave me a confused look by tilting his head to the side. "You said I tasted great."

And that sounded so weird. So he came a step or two closer to me. I gave him a hug as he returned it warmly, but didn't let go. He managed to move me out of the small space in the kitchen and we appeared in the living room.

He swayed me slowly and gently from side to side, we were slow dancing without the music. We didn't need any.

I rested my head on his collarbone as my arms moved up to his neck and stayed there. His rested on my waist. The slow movement was rhythmic and soothing. His chest gave an odd thrumming instead of a beating. I was scared at first, but then relaxed. After all, this is how his normal body would function. Without a heart, without a beat.

We kept swaying softly until he brought my chin up with his finger. I opened my eyes as he smiled at me. "Going for it, right?" I smiled. He just nodded and gave me a breathtaking kiss. I returned it just as evenly and excitedly.

There was a lot of stuff in his kisses. It was like he could tell you words in them, without really speaking them. Ever since Barricade gave me that blue-liquid thing of his, it was like… how do I explain this…

Like I was _closer _to him. It was strange, but it just felt so… it felt soothing and reassuring.

While we were lost in our thoughts and kisses, we didn't notice Amanda getting into the room, groaning. "Oh, just do it already." She said, startling me. Ron twirled around and kept me in front of him, locked in his arms.

"Do what?" I asked. She went for the cupboard and got a box of meds from it.

"_It." _Was all she needed to say. My eyes widened in horror. I stood away from Ron immediately.

"Amanda!" I shrieked.

"YA-Don't yell! Everything's bright as fricken heaven in here. My head hurts." She whined to me.

"It wouldn't have hurt if you haven't got drunk." I crossed my arms. Ron decided to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, gulping the Paracetamol with pints of water. "I hope I'm gonna feel better after this."

"You will, hon, you will. Where's Nic?" I asked her.

"In bed. Bee's watching over her." She answered. Ron stepped in.

"Melissa, the soldiers are visiting again."

"Why?" Usually they had a good reason.

"You'll see." Was all he said. I really didn't know what to expect. Tomorrow wasn't any special day, no birthdays, celebrations, meteor showers, nothing.

What happened?

**Hah! Won't tell what happened! **

**R+R please!**


	34. I Love You

**HAPPY VALENTINE'Z DAY MY MINIONZ! A special chapter for you today! :D**

**Man, I just wish to get to the end of this story! But I ain't halfway done! I SOOOO want to get to the very interesting parts (not that this isn't interesting, but hey, I need some action).**

**Now… what happened in the story?**

Eventually, Nicole got up, her head also heavy and dizzy. Bee was worried a lot about her and never left her side. He walked her to the couch where she sat and couldn't even sit straight. She leaned on the back of the couch and then just… slipped and fell onto Ron.

He turned his head at her, looking awkwardly at Bee and then at me, then changing his look back to her. Then he just sighed and stood still. Bee appeared by her side with a glass of water and Paracetamol.

She gulped it with water and then gave him back the glass. Everything was quiet. Nobody spoke a word.

I was finishing on the pancakes, as Amanda already rolled two pancakes on her plate. I decided to finish with them, and turned off the cooker. I made myself another pancake and ate it in silence.

"Did someone die? Why's it so quiet in here?" Amanda vocalized, sick and tired of the silence. We all looked at her.

"I don't know. All of Ron's friends are coming along with my Uncle." I shrugged. "Can't wait to see him, though." I added with a smile.

"Your uncle's coming? Cool. And how many of them are coming?" she asked. I looked to Ron.

"More than twenty-five." He flatly said. Twenty-five is a rather large number. The door was suddenly knocked on.

"I'll get it." I said as I got to the door and opened it. Optimus greeted me with a smile and a nod. "Hey guys. Come in." I gestured openly with my hand as they entered. Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Sunny and Sides, Roadbuster and Topspin entered first. Behind them, came an unknown blonde man, a blue eyed short haired brunette, Skids and Mudflap and the Arcee sisters. The sisters were carrying an RC truck and a laptop.

Behind them came the real humans, Sam, my Uncle and Epps. I squealed as I jumped into my Uncle's arms and hugged him tightly. "Uncle Will! Long time, no see!"

"Hey, squirt." He said as I let go, ruffling my hair.

"You haven't called me that since I was ten."

"And that had been ten years ago." He smiled. I turned to Epps and hugged him to.

"Heya Epps. What's up? Why's everyone here?" I asked as all of them got in, and I let go of Epps and closed the door.

It looked like a fricken party was in here, but mature adults only. I couldn't call Nicole and Amanda mature, since getting drunk is everything but mature.

"You should take a seat Mel. This is Mikaela, Jolt and Simmons." Uncle said as we all shook hands. I took a seat next to Nicole, who was next to Ron. Next to me sat Sam.

"Okay, someone spit it out already. What happened?" I asked.

"The N.E.S.T. team is falling apart." Uncle sighed heavily.

"What?" all of the humans said, except him and Epps. "What do you mean it's falling apart?" Sam said.

"Well, our good friend Galloway decided we have a year and a half to figure out where to transport the 'Bots, since Diego Garcia is going to be a wasteland." Uncle answered. "Though he'd be more than happy to leave the Autobots there."

"Why would it be a wasteland?" Sam asked.

"We had a Decepticon attack." Ratchet said.

"When?" we all said at the same time.

"A couple of months ago." Sideswipe said.

"Starscream attacked." Susntreaker joined in.

"And then he fled." Sides continued.

"Because _I _ripped his arm off." Sunny finished.

"That's my bro." Sides nudged him as they both smirked.

"Roadbuster got a good deal out of him, too. Revenge for what he's done to him before." Jazz said.

"He deserved it. Dat fragger outta know better dan to mess wit me again." Roadbuster said in his Irish accent. The 'R' was really accented.

"And then he got lectured for taking revenge." Jazz glanced to Prime. I guess Optimus was the one who lectured him.

"Wait a second, what does Starscream attacking have anything to do with N.E.S.T. falling apart? Can't you just choose another location to make your headquarters there?" I asked.

"If it were that easy, we wouldn't be standing here." Sunstreaker huffed.

"We're still going to keep N.E.S.T. alive, it just won't be the same." Uncle Will said.

"Why?" we all asked again. Just cut to the point already!

"Epps's leaving." He answered. We all stared at Epps.

"What?! Epps, you can't leave!" I stood up.

"I'm sorry, girl, but I gotta go. I bought myself a house and I'm already retired from the air force." Epps sadly said.

"Where are you moving to?" Sam said, standing up as well.

"Chicago." He answered.

"Why there?" I asked.

"I got a dream job. I'd be takin' care of the Xanthium." Epps said.

"What's a Xanthium?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Do you know how the second wave of Autobots arrived?" Sam talked to me. I shook my head. "Well, that's your answer."

"You mean, Sideswipe, the small twins and the sisters came by the Xanthium?" he nodded. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, and I'd be havin' ol' 'Buster here and 'Spin to take care o' me. We're expecting a new arrival in a week."

"Who?" all humans asked.

"Dunno. These two boneheads won't tell me." He said, gesturing towards Topspin and Roadbuster.

"I thought Topspin couldn't talk?" I said, my brows joining together in confusion.

"Oh, he can talk alright." Epps said, glaring at him. "Damn traitor." It was something in between the two of them. I didn't want to get involved.

"When are you going?"

"Today. In a couple of hours at least."

"Today? Aw, man. Going by C-17?" he nodded.

"And I have to go NOW, unless I want to be late, which I don't. We had to tell y'all. I can't stand all o' these alien robots shootin' up my ass. I'll have Fig with me there." He glared at Sunny and Sides, who played innocent. "I'd be with the 'Bots, two o' them as my guardians and I'd have a dream job. Look, I gotta go. You be good, Mel?" he ruffled my hair, but then Ron, quite literally, growled.

"I'll be good. I'm not ten. Can I come visit?"

"When you finish college, yeah." He said. "I'll see you, 'Bots 'round, right?"

And with that he exited with Roadbuster and Topspin. I watched him wave at us through the window of the parking lot as he entered Topspin and both him and 'Buster drove out.

It was silence again. "What are Autobots? And what's a Starfreak?" Amanda suddenly asked. Shit, we forgot she was in the room. "And what are De-ceper-cons?"

"Nothing." I flatly said. "You're still drunk."

"I think I'm pretty much sober now. What are those strange names?" she pressed on.

"What strange names?" Sam backed me up.

"Yeah, we didn't hear anything." Mikaela backed him up. It was hard not to giggle, but I managed, since it was a secret we ALL had to keep.

"Am I going crazy?" She commented to herself.

"I don't know, are you? You've been rambling in your sleep. I think you should go to sleep again." I said, taking her elbow and guiding her to the bedroom. "Sleep and dream of robots." I said.

"Man, I haven't talked about robots in ages. Did you know-" she lay down on the bed

"Bye Amanda!" I quickly said as I exited the bedroom and shut the door behind me. "That was close. What was she doing in here, anyway?"

"She was eating pancakes. Say, can I have one? Haven't eaten anything all day." Sam said, rolling himself his breakfast. "Mmm, these are great."

"I know, thanks. Please, eat more if you want. I got a whole lot of them." I said. "How're Sarah and lil' Belle doing?" I asked as I took another pancake. They were too delicious not to eat. Eventually, all humans started to eat the pancakes.

"My ladies? They're good. I had the Arcee sisters guard them when I was on base." I froze. "Mel?"

"Who's guarding them now?" I asked.

"Chill, I wouldn't let my girls unprotected. We had a new arrival."

"Again? When? And how come you didn't tell me?" I turned to Ron.

"You didn't ask." He simply put it.

I rolled my eyes. "What's its name?"

"He's called Mirage. Simply because he can go invisible and he's a spy."

"So how do you know he's not spying on us right now?" I asked, looking around.

"Because he'd better fear for his life if he is doing that." Ron answered, moving his elbows. I guess he was trying to impersonate having his cannons on him.

"Don't worry, 'Hide. My girls are safe with him." Uncle assured. "Mel, your pancakes even beat Sarah's."

"They do?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Definitely. You put cinnamon in them. She doesn't." he said.

"Well, glad you like them. Can you tell me something about Mirage?" I said, leaning on the armrest of the couch.

"He's a flashy red Ferrari, goes invisible, talks in Italian-"

"Whoa, he talks in Italian? He's not even from this planet!" I excitedly said.

"That's Mirage, lil' lady. Always goin' to impress the ladies." Jazz smirked. "Does a pretty good job at it, too."

I suddenly remembered I had class. "What time is it?"

Uncle looked at his wrist watch. "Around ten. Expecting someone?"

"Shit shit shit…"

"No swearing." Uncle and Ron said at the same time. They looked at each other and then at me.

"I have class. Look, I'm sorry Uncle Will, but I gotta run." I said, going into my room, changing fast and exiting it with my black handbag. "I'll be back. When are you leaving?"

"Well, I still have to continue working on that summer house project for Sarah. You still in?"

"Of course. And what about the base? Are you still teaching the new recruits?" I shifted, because I didn't want to leave my Uncle, but I had to go NOW.

"Yeah. Look, go to class. I'll come back when I can. Be good." He said, sitting on the couch. I gave him a tight hug.

"I'll be good, but you be good, too." I said as I kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you Uncle Will."

"I'll miss you too, Mel. Now, go, you need to study." He said as I let him go.

I exited the dorm and ran straight up to Ironhide. "Give me a ride, 'kay?" I asked him as I buckled up and the engine turned on its own and the truck began to drive out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Come pick me up when it ends, 'kay? I should be done in about two hours." I said as I exited the truck. It beeped and flashed its signal lights as if I was locking it, but the secret message was, that he acknowledged and would wait for me.

As I moved towards the stairs quickly, searching for the classroom, I bypassed many people. I got I the classroom and took my seat before the teacher came in. Opening my notes and putting my recorder in front of me, I waited patiently for the professor to come in. I looked around.

As my eyes scanned the room, they froze at the sight of Dean.

_No._

_You gotta be kidding me._

_He's going to the same class as I am? Shit! _

I ducked my face in my notes, so that he wouldn't see me. I peeked over the notes. He was too busy buttering up some chick. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to actually read the notes. The professor came in, immediately starting to continue the lessons and questions and answers from last class.

I kept my grades up pretty well, not top of the class, but I was on the better half. I kept a close eye on Dean, getting angry at him, just by looking at him. He was somewhere in front of me and then a couple of seats to the left. He turned back a lot, so I ended up just hiding behind my notes.

I haven't wrote a single thing this whole class, instead, my recorder got everything on tape. Maybe it even got Dean's conversation on it. Nah, he was too far away for anything to be recorded.

I had another class after this. And a thirty minute break. I packed up my stuff and bolted out of the class.

After I exited the classroom, I speed walked straight towards Ironhide. I wasn't going to hide, but I didn't want to face him.

As I got to the massive Topkick, it flickered it's signal lights and beeped as I got in the truck. The image of Ron appeared next to me, kind of scaring me.

"Doesn't your class end in an hour and a half?" he inquired.

"It does." I slightly panted. "Why is your holoform here? Isn't Amanda going to suspect something?"

"No. She's asleep along with Nicole. Bumblebee is taking care of them." He nodded. "Usually you 'hang out' with someone, and then return to me." I stood quiet. I was at a loss of words. What was I going to tell him? "What's wrong?" he said, moving from the driver's seat to the back with me. He sat next to me.

"Well… it's Dean. He had the same class I did." I confessed. But… I still didn't know what else to say. Ron didn't ask anything, so it was like an awkward moment of silence. Maybe he was doing some math in that mechanical brain of his.

Anyway, I didn't answer for a long time. It was nice in the truck, with Ron in front of me. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and caressed it reassuringly. It wasn't really that _sudden_, but I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see it coming.

"Everything is going to be alright. If he comes close to you, just kick his aft and be done with it." He smiled as I looked up. But, my eyes just stared at those lips. I don't know what's with me today. I blame Dean on everything.

Gently, Ron's finger came just under my chin, tilting my head up. A pair of warm lips crashed onto mine.

I couldn't not smile at his thoughtfulness. It was just like he knew what I wanted and gave it to me. I started to pull away, but he pulled me back. I giggled as I tried to keep up with him. I lost my balance and fell back, he falling on top of me.

Luckily, he had more sense than to smother me. Or so I thought. We broke the sensual kiss as I laughed, looping my arms around his neck. "You're going to smother me with your kisses." I said as he kissed me again.

"I thought you liked them." He moved the kisses to my chin. I giggled again. "See?" he moved to my neck.

And of course, he just had to find that _one _place that always gives me chills and that always tickles me. "Heh heh, tickles." I said as he didn't move from the spot, but to annoy me, he continued tickling my skin. I laughed out loud as I tried to scurry away from him. "Come on, Ron, I love you too, but that doesn't mean-"

I froze. And so did Ron.

Not only had I said the 'L' word, but I said is subconsciously.

"Do you mean that?" he asked. 'Love you' were such big words. It was like giving up half of yourself. Though I most definitely _couldn't_ live without him. "Because… I love you, too." He said.

But I couldn't help that fluttering feeling in my heart and those butterflies dancing in my belly. I jumped at him, hugging him around the neck. "And I you, Ironhide." I said, pressing my head upon his.

He pulled me to him with a tight hug. I was the happiest person to walk Earth. Really.

Suddenly, the truck's engine turned on and Ironhide rolled out. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Ron moved to the front and so did I.

"I saw this place when I came crashing down a long time ago. I would like to share it with you. Your Uncle has been informed of our leave. We need to celebrate." He answered.

"Okay." I acknowledged. I hadn't a clue where he was taking me. All I knew, is that I was grinning the whole time while holding his hand.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"We there, yet?" I asked as I looked around. Ironhide went off road through some kind of forest. Not a dense one, it somewhat looked like the one Nicole and I got lost in Diego Garcia.

"Almost." He smiled as he squeezed my hand. It was starting to dusk.

The truck stopped and the doors opened. I got out of the truck, not bothering to close the door after me.

"Why are we at a lake?" I questioned. Where did he find this place?

"This is the place I saw." Ron said as the truck behind me transformed. I looked at the black robot with glowing eyes, as I turned around. He looked around as if he was expecting an attack, but then he calmed down and gracefully walked to a tree.

He ripped the tree from its roots, and then from all of its branches and leaves. I awed at his power. Man, he could uproot a tree. A huge-ass tree!

He motioned his hand for me to move away. I did as he put the tree trunk about ten feet from the lake shore.

"Wow. I haven't seen your real form in a while." I smiled. He crouched as he brought his hand towards me and nudged me with a finger towards the trunk.

"We were in a habituated area. And you know Optimus's orders. We must never expose ourselves." Ron said as he emerged beside me. Ironhide sat on the ground and leaned on a tree in the distance, so I haven't really seen him.

"I know." I smiled as he suddenly took my petite hand in his big one and led me to the tree trunk. It wasn't big, so I could sit on it just like I would sit on a normal chair. We sat down, hand in hand. I looked in front of me and the lake was still. It was beautiful. Especially with the sun setting right now. The forest around the lake, the sunset, the still lake, two lovers…

"Do you like it?" he asked. I took his hand and dragged him to the lake.

"I love it. Say…" I took off my shoes and socks. "Let's play." I said, pulling up the sleeves of my jeans.

"Play? I don't play." He said, not getting the point.

I tugged his hand and leapt for the lake. "Come!" I pulled him into the lake.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, not getting why he was getting in the water.

"For a super intelligent advanced race, you can be so stupid." I laughed. His brows shot up. "Just come with me. We'll take a swim."

"You don't have the appropriate clothing."

"Which is what makes it more fun. Come." I said, tugging his hand again and going knee deep into the lake. He stood beside me. I just stood there and then leaned on him. On his arm. Then I splashed him.

And he splashed me back. It was summer all over again.

Eventually, we came out of the water and we were anything but dry. My hair was dripping water from the ends, and so was his clothing. He looked so real in this human form.

We were on the shore, but as I leaned forward to look into the water, he did as well. Our reflections were joined.

"Look." I said, and he noticed the reflection, too. "We are one." I grinned.

He nuzzled his head against mine. "We will always be one." We moved out of the lake and onto the shore.

I sat on the shore of lake. And then I lay my back down, my knees bent. The sunset was gone, and it was so beautiful while it lasted.

So it was dark now. Cold and dark. And I was wet.

"Here, have this." He said, taking off his jacket and giving it to me.

"What about you?" I said. Another jacked fizzled into existence on him. "Okay." I took the jacked and put it around me. I lay back down on the ground again. He followed suit. As I looked up, it was one of the starriest nights I've ever seen in my entire life. They were so beautiful to look at.

"Do you see that?" he said, motioning his hand to one very bright star.

"Yeah. It's so bright." I said, taking his other hand and snuggling it into my chest.

"That's what's left of Cybertron." He said.

"It is? Wow. Cybertron was one hell of a planet."

"It was. But I found a new home." He smiled and I returned it. "I found you." His nose touched mine.

"Home is where the heart is, right?" I quoted.

"Right." He gave me a long kiss.

I sighed happily as I leaned on my shoulder and then lay on him. His hand one hand was on my chest, and the other around my back. "You know…"

"Hm?"

"I love you." I grinned like a maniac. What a great feeling it is to love.

"And I you." He kissed the spot between my eyes. I melted. Really, my whole body just became a rag doll on his.

I suddenly remembered something. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "We need our song!"

"Our song…?"

"Yeah! You pick it out!" I grinned like a maniac.

"Alright." He said as the robot from the back that was silent all this time came towards us. I could hear some clicking as the metal shifted on the robot.

Then, the radio turned on. "_And I will always love youuuuu!" _

"Whitney Houston?"

"I think that's the artist's name. Do you like the song?"

"I love it. And I love you." I said to Ron. "Just look what you found. This place is… it's outstanding."

"I was hoping you'd have that impression." I just smiled and gazed at the stars. I never would have imagined an alien weapons specialist to do something romantic. Well, he just brought me here, but it was more than enough. I really love, Ironhide.

**Whew! I'm so sorry that W.H. has died. She was a great singer! A legend! Can't wait for the next chapter! **


	35. Taken

**Heya! I'M BACK!**

**Has anyone noticed that in ROTF when OP gets Megatron to blast off half his own head, Megatron says something like 'RAMFAAAZ' or something. Anyway, the same sound is heard in DOTM, when Sentinels gets a hit to the chest and flees to the bridge, right after Carly calls Megatron Sentinel's bitch. And also it can be heard when Megatron finally dies and gets his head ripped off by OP. **

**Three absolutely same noises. Hehe I just love to spot such things. **

**Have you noticed it, too?**

**Anyway, there's no more lovey-dovey here. Nope. Time to let some tragedy in, problems, crisis, tears, fights… Time to let this story reach the reason why I started to write it! I can't believe it took me 35 chapters to get here! :D**

It's been so long. Really. So much time has passed. Winter has gone, spring was halfway done.

Winter was cold. Snowy, but also, romantic. I got a cold, as I always do every winter. Lack of vitamin C does that to you. During that time, Nicole tried to convince me she could attract metal. I told her she attracted Bumblebee, but she said not that kind of metal.

So it made me wonder what kind of metal she was thinking of? Then she started talking to be about how she could put a metal coin on her forehead and it wouldn't fall on the ground.

"See? I can glue metal to my skin." She said as she sat on my bed.

"Yeah, since it's like thirty Celsius degrees in this room. Try gluing it to your forehead outside, where it's cold. And try and attract a light pole, while you're at it." I huffed. I was sick, and today just wasn't my day.

"Don't be grumpy. We've had Ironhide to be a grump and back at DG (Diego Garcia) we got Ratch. So lighten up." she nudged me but I growled.

"I'm sick, Captain Obvious. Could you get me some tea?" I thought of an excuse to make her leave. I just want to sleep.

"Sure thing, Mel." She said as she patted my thigh, which was covered with double blankets, and she left the room.

"Thank you." I pleaded to the skies. God smiled on me today and let me sleep.

"Good morning." Ron came into the room, closing the door behind him. Or maybe, he didn't smile on me and wasn't going to let me sleep.

"Hey." I said as he sat down on my bed. "I'm tired."

"Rest. I'll leave." He started to get up, but I tugged him. I was comfortable around him and our relationship was growing stronger.

"Stay please." I smiled as he sat back down. "I'd like to sleep, but I'd rather have you by my side." He ran his fingers through my hair and gave my forehead a kiss.

"Of course you would." He snorted.

"Shut up. I don't even know how you winded up with me. Or why you're putting up with me." I felt like crap. This was the disease talking. "I'm sick, I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm-" he cut me off by putting his hands on my face. My cheeks, to be exact.

"Shh." He said, looking me dead in the eye. "Nonsense. You are beautiful. And you have a stunning body figure. Stop demoralizing yourself." He assured. My heart skipped a beat.

"Only you could love me without make-up or combed hair."

"I love you just the way you are." He kissed my lips. "You know that."

"I know." I smiled. "But still, I hate being sick."

"Don't we all?"

"You can get sick? If you can, better leave the room. I don't want to infect you with-"

"Not human disease. We get viruses. Not organic viruses."

"You're making things complicated." I shook my head.

"We can get viruses, and we must update our firewalls." He explained. "It's a long process. Ratchet knows about it more."

"Just don't call Ratchet. He's going to blame the bathroom bacteria." I said.

"I know, which is exactly why I hadn't called him. Get sleep." He caressed my throat with his one finger. It tickled me and sent chills down my spine.

But again, that was a long time ago. That was winter. Now it's spring.

Right now, I'm listening to class. All of these financial adversary things are starting to sink into my mind. It's fairly easy once you learn it all and get the hang of it.

I thought about me and Ron. My recorded would eventually get all the lessons on tape, and then I'd prepare the finals. Ron and I've done so many things. All those nights together, learning how to make pancakes…

I giggled quietly at the thought. That was something alright. Staying with me when I was sick, when I got drunk.

Yeah, Nicole can be _that _persuasive. Along with Amanda.

So, Ron decided to ban me from going to parties. Or at least, getting drunk. Who is he to control me? I don't get it. He's not my father, he's just my boyfriend.

And guardian. And best friend. And I care about him. I love him. But, that still doesn't mean he can tell me what I can and what I can't do.

Suddenly the whole class started to exit the classroom, meaning it was the end. I've been too lost in thought to notice it. I packed all of my stuff and turned off the recorder and went straight for Ironhide.

On my way to Ironhide, I spotted Dean. I hurried as I exited the building.

"Hey Captain!" I heard him yell. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. There was also a churning and a burning feeling in my chest. I jogged to Ironhide. "Captain!" he yelled.

I got to Ironhide quickly, opening the door violently and getting in the driver's seat. "Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, he's right there!" the seatbelt flung around me and the windows tinted. The truck's engine bolted to life with a mighty roar as the truck fell in gear.

Quickly, Ironhide got me out of there. I sighed in relief as I looked into the side view mirror. He fizzed into existence next to me. "What was that about? And who was there?" he kept driving in the direction of my dorm.

"Dean." I spat.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Of course I don't! The idiot! He kissed me without permission! What an asshole!" I yelled.

"Calm down, calm down. He's not here. I have an idea, though I think Prime would differ, but he doesn't need to know."

"What?" I looked at him.

"I say, we beat the slag out of him and be done with it."

"If that means to beat the shit out of him, then go for it."

"It's like you already know Cybertronian swears." He smiled.

"You mean, I got it right this time?" I grinned. I usually missed the whole point when he said 'glitch head', 'slag', 'frag' and so on. Usually, it was directed to the twins when they visited. Apparently, doing something bad to Ratchet earned them the title of 'glitch heads'. Not that it was my business anyway.

"Just this time." He said. "Are you going to that deplorable facility again, tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you like parties? I mean, have you ever been to a party?"

"In my younger days, of course. I don't like the human 'parties', all of those male species' testosterone levels rising to insane amounts, high grade and this 'smoke' you call, can be smelled in the air. It's quite an unhealthy place."

"You're going all Ratchet on me."

"I am stating a fact."

"Sure you are." We got to the parking lot of the dorm, where the Chevy Camaro rested. "Thanks for the ride." I said, getting out of the car. The truck beeped as it 'locked' and Ron came out as well.

I got into the house and dropped my bag on the couch. Amanda was on the phone, talking to someone, and as I went into the bedroom, Nicole and Bee were discussing something.

"Hey. We going out tonight?" I asked, opening my closet and trying to find a dress for tonight.

"Sure. We got about three hours. Bee, I need you out of the room." She said, getting off her bed and pushing Bumblebee out, who tried to protest, but to no avail. She shut the door behind him.

"Thanks. Say, do you have any… golden colored heels? I want to try them on with the new dress I bought a couple of weeks ago." I said, taking out a short dress that had a long sleeve on one arm, and no sleeve at all at the other arm.

"Yeah. Want these? I only got this pair." She pulled a pair of golden ones from under her bed.

"Perfect. I'll take a shower." I said, taking the footwear and the dress, going into the bathroom.

**Three hours later…**

"You are not going to that pathetic 'party'!" Ron said loudly, because when I exited the room, all dressed up, he first stared at me and then began to yell. Not really yell, but his voice was louder than usual.

"You can't and won't tell me, what I will and will not do!" I retorted, stomping over to the door.

"I am your guardian and your romantic interest and you will not-"

"I don't care! I'm not your pet or object or something you can possess and command!" I shrieked. One thing I hated, was having no freedom. He wasn't letting me have any. And our fights were… fierce. He hated when I retorted and I'd never back down without a good fight. Something I've learned over the years.

"I never said you were! I only said that you can't go because-"

"Ha! Here we go, again! Commanding! Jesus Christ, I think you're more possessive than Sunstreaker!"

"No one is more possessive than he is." He said.

"Look, I don't care, and you can't stop me."

"Melissa, every time you've had a need, I was there and I obeyed, now, I only ask that you do the sa-" the door opened and out came Nicole.

"Great, you're here." I said, grabbing her hand. "See you, Ron." I said, cutting him off midsentence and slamming the door behind me.

Ron and I were going to have a serious talk in the morning. I could just feel it.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Nicole said, getting out of the house behind me as we walked to the dorm where the current party was taking place. "Bee's not going to be happy. He told me not to go."

"I know, Ron's not going to be happy either. He had some 'bad feeling' or something before we started arguing. But he can't control me. I'm free to do what I want."

"I know. Why isn't Amanda coming?" she asked as we walked slowly to the party. Slowly walking in heels was much more relaxing than trying to get to a party quickly.

"She has some kind of… live-chat date with Josh or whatever."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. She can come next time." I shrugged.

"Yeah… How are you doing, considering Dean is here?" she asked a sensitive topic. But, she was my best friend. With superpowers.

"I'm fine, I guess. I mean, today he yelled at me like, 'Captain!', but you know, that's not my name. So I just ran to big H (as in 'Hide') and he drove me back." I explained. "I know Ironhide's going to go ballistic on me. He's going to go crazy when he figures out I went to a party."

"But he can't ban you from going out."

"My point exactly."

"But, I still think you should have listened to him."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have a bad feeling, too."

"What?" how could Ironhide and Nicole be feeling the same thing? A bad feeling? "Do you know what it is?"

"I can hover objects, I'm not psychic." She huffed. "Let's just dance away and go home." She wasn't thrilled at all. Usually she was the one who brought everyone on their feet with her happy-go-lucky attitude. Maybe it was the bad feeling talking out of her.

We entered the dorm, the music was blasting and drinks were being handed, just like on every single party we went to.

Nicole nudged me, "Mel, I don't… Something's not right." She said.

"What is it? Let's be brave. We're going to be fine. Ironhide's always brave." I pushed.

"I don't know. It's somewhere here. Something's going to happen. I… I don't think it's going to be good." She said.

"Let's go back home. Hide and Bee can protect us there." I said, even though I had no clue what they would be protecting us from.

"Excuse me, madam, but I need you to come with me for a moment." Someone said, pulling Nicole from the crowd and out of the dorm, and Nicole pulled me along with her. The voice seemed fairly familiar, but I couldn't connect it to any of the faces I knew.

"What?" Nicole said, as we were pulled out of the party and onto the street.

All I could see are insane amounts of police vehicles and all of their flashing lights were giving red and blue glimpses on the dorm walls. _"Everybody, party's over!"_ A cop said through the echo thing.

"…Sir?" Nicole asked again as the man continued to drag us towards a police car. I was being roughly dragged by Nicole and I grabbed her wrist, not letting go of her, since all of the students were thrown out of the dorm. Some were drunk and drugged, and that's where the cops come in.

It was like I was in a herd of horses. Everybody was bumping and falling over each other, not that horses do that, but there were just so many people here.

Finally, we got to a car I think I recognized, but I was thrown in the back too fast to notice what car it was.

"Sir, where are you taking us? What do you want to ask us?" Nicole said as the man got in the driver's seat and started the car. It gave a mighty roar, as if it was a muscle car, and we slowly rolled out of the street. "Sir?" Nicole asked for the millionth time.

The man stood silent as so did Nicole and I. We didn't get to drink anything at the party. Nicole and I exchanged confused looks. She raised her eyebrow and lifted her head up sharply, as if she was asking me why he brought us into a police car.

The car turned on a corner and gained speed. I shook my head, not knowing at all what he wanted to do with us.

"Sir?" Nicole, once again tried to ask him, but to no avail. Maybe he wasn't the talkative type.

But it wasn't the fact that he didn't reply, I was starting to get anxious, really. I could feel the tension in the air as the policeman drove us out on an open highway and got in the fastest lane and sped up. I looked to Nicole. She was white in the face. I patted her arm and she took notice of me. "You okay?" I whispered.

She uncontrollably shook her head. It was like she was scared out of her skin and she was shaking. "S-something's off. This isn't good." She whispered.

The car sped to insane amounts, pinning us to the seats. "Dude, just tell us what's going on!" I yelled. I wasn't known for patience, and this was getting old, scary and I just wanted to go to Ron and spend the night with him.

The car got down from the highway and, by some God's miracle, it got to a construction site. The seatbelts flung around us, clicking into place as my heart quickened. Nicole and I screamed from fright, from the sudden action.

The car sped up until it ejected us mid-transformation. We gave a frightening shrill with our voices, making Barricade cringe. He grabbed each of us in his hands, glaring intensely.

"**You're right, Autoscums. Something is **_**very **_**wrong." **He smirked. "**And you-"** his eyes narrowed angrily at me, **"I should have killed you a long time ago. Now, that Autobolt Bumblebee will meet his maker. With your doom."** He spoke back to Nicole.

"What do you want?!" Nicole shrieked. Barricade didn't answer her question, instead, he transformed back into the Mustang cop car mode and threw us in, in the meantime. We were strapped down in the back of the Mustang again.

"What the hell do you want, you goddamn piece of machine!" I spat on the dash, but this time, I didn't get anything more than just a sickening laughter.

"_Lord Megatron will be pleased of your demise."_ The radio spoke in the horrifying, nightmare giving voice, as some sort of white dust or powder or something came out of the speakers.

"What is this shit!" I screamed, struggling to get away from the gray smoke. I couldn't not inhale it, the whole inside of the car was loathing in it. I couldn't see a thing.

Now I am… tired. God, I'm so tired… was this? Some kind of narcotic smoke? I can't think straight.

All I knew, is that my eyesight shut itself on me and that I was sedated. Out in the middle of nowhere on a construction site.

The last thing I remember is imagining Ron giving me a hard-ass lesson. Then I was embraced in the darkness that was pulling me in mercilessly.

**Woot! Let's go! **

_**From here, the fight will be your own.**_

**Really, because from here it's going to get horrible. Really, really horrible. Not like morbid-horrible, but Mel's going to go through so many things, I don't know if you'll have the heart to read this when I update! :D**

**Which is exactly what it will make it an amazing fic! :3**


	36. Time Is Running Short

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**LOLz, what happened? Evil Barricade 3 AND CAUTION: TIME IN THIS CHAPTER IS OFF. DON'T MIND TIME. **

**AND CAUTION No.2: YOU have to figure out the POV's. I'm serious, I'm just too lazy.**

**And if you voice the speech, you're going to shiver. Trust me. **

I was… groggy, to say the least. I hadn't even opened my eyes, and my head was dizzy.

I got up, from wherever I sat, and rubbed my eyes, ears and head. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in car.

Nicole was sitting in the front of the car, while I was in the back. It wasn't the fact that we were alone in a car, that scared me beyond myself.

It was the fact we were underground.

I inhaled and exhaled sharply, my heart wanting to escape my chest and this car at the same time. My head started to pound as I got to the front of the car and shook Nicole.

"Nicole! Nicole get up! Please, get up!" I screamed. She bolted from her sleep and looked at me worryingly.

"What is it?" She said, before looking around her. She noticed we were underground, too. "My God. We're… We're buried." She gasped. I calmed myself down. "We're buried alive." She said. "Why?"

"I don't know." I said, grabbing my head. "Where the hell are we?" I said, but I wasn't going to find my answer in the gravel.

"I don't know." She said. "How long were we buried?"

"I don't know. What do you remember last?"

She immediately said, "Barricade." I nodded. "He said that Bumblebee will meet his maker with my doom."

"He said that he should've killed me a long time ago." I replied. Was I going to die buried alive?

"My doom… my death? Meet his maker… what could that mean?" she searched for an explanation, but none came.

"Maybe that's like a parent or something?" I said with a strained voice.

"Meet his parents… but his parents are dead." She was silent for a few seconds, as realization seemed to dawn upon her. "Oh my… if I die, he's going to die for me." She looked at me worryingly. "And the Autobots will be crushed!"

"I know… but I'm more worried about getting out of here." I said, standing up and punching the roof of the car. A thud greeted me. "We aren't that deep. Maybe about a meter."

"It's still a long way to go if we dig our way out. We aren't moles or dogs or any other animal that digs."

"No, we're humans, and this is…" I sighed, "Damn, this is bad." I gripped my head. "How are they going to find us?"

"I don't know. We must have been stuck here for some time. That smoke thing that escaped from Barricade's speakers must have been some sedative."

"Well, better that than knocking us out, literally." I shook my head.

"Yeah." Was all she said before silence struck the car. The silence was frightening. We were trapped inside a car that was buried. Gravel was pressed on the windows and some of the gravel got in the car.

I sat back down on the seat. I was rerunning the scene in my head. How are they possibly going to find us? We have no phone with us, Barricade took us and now we're left abandoned on some construction site I didn't even know existed!

"He got us." She suddenly said.

"What?"

"Barricade got us. They're not going to find us."

"Don't say such things."

"It's true. Barricade's a scout, just like Bumblebee. He… Scouts learn to hide and keep things well hidden." She shook her head.

"They'll find us." I reassured, even though I knew those were just empty promises. "I promise."

"You can promise it?" she looked at me disbelievingly.

What could I say? If we die, we'd go to heaven and wait for our loved ones there, if we lived, my promise was complete. "I promise." I sternly said.

She sighed. "Okay." There was a long silence.

"You know what I don't understand?" I suddenly said.

"What?"

"Is why he wanted to kill me. I didn't even know anything about the Autobots, and yet he attacked me there."

"Where?"

"Never mind." I shook my head. She didn't know much about the attack and I preferred it stayed that way.

"Look, we can't be here forever." She said. "We're going to die because of lack of oxygen."

"And how would you know that?" I crossed my arms.

"Mathematics."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. We were taught how much oxygen can fit into a certain amount of cubic space." She said.

"Okay, Einstein, how much oxygen do we have left?"

She stood silent as I presumed she did math. "We have around 24 hours."

"What?!" I dead-panned. "We… we don't have food! We don't have water! We're going to die because of lack of nutrition!" I yelled.

"Look, we're in this together. We're going to survive. We just need to be silent to preserve oxygen." She said, getting in the back seat with me. "Calm yourself, slow your heartbeat and breathe as less as you can."

"How is that-"

"And don't talk." She said, as she leaned into the seat and breathed slowly. I mimicked her.

This is horrible. Really. We were going to die if the Autobots didn't find us. How were they going to find us?

The two sides of my brain started to attack and reassure each other at the same time, asking different questions. I wanted to slap myself at the stupid things I was thinking.

I knew that in hard moments in life, you have to think positive. I thought about the times Ron and spent together. How happy I was then.

And how I disobeyed him now. How now, we fought.

A silent tear trickled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I have to be strong. If not for me, then for Nicole. But it's so hard to be strong. Especially in helpless situations.

I closed my eyes and hoped and prayed that this would be over soon. In any way possible, I just want this to be over.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_Bumblebee, we should collect Melissa and Nicole." _The black truck said through the communications link. The young yellow scout revved his supercharged engine in approval and soon, the big truck and the muscle car rolled out of the parking lot and in the direction of the dorm where Nicole and Melissa would be. "_Has Nicole informed you of their whereabouts?" _

"_Yes. I'm sending you the coordinates." _The sporty car replied and sent him the location of the party. Because Nicole had a bad feeling that night, she told her dearest where she was going to be. It was about time the two of them showed up, but they never came.

Shortly, the two vehicles arrived at the location, only to find a big amount of human police vehicles parked.

"…_Ironhide?" _the younger transformer asked his former mentor.

"_Yes, youngling?" _the other replied, assessing the situation at hand.

"_What happened?" _

"_I'm not sure, Bumblebee."_

The two cars slowly approached the police vehicles. Inside the black Topkick a man came out of nowhere and as the car stopped, the man exited the truck and walked up to a fellow policeman. "What happened here?" Ron asked.

"Just another party. Psh, these kids, they never learn." The cop waved his hand in the air.

"Have you seen two female women exit the facility?" Ron asked in his military stature.

"Uh…" The officer was caught off guard with this kind of question. "Actually, yes. Yes I have."

"Do you know where they have gone to?" Ron asked patiently again.

"They went with our officer, Barry Cade, I think. He got them out of the dorm. Though, I don't remember a Saleen Mustang being part of our vehicles, but yes, they went with him." The officer nodded as he went to his own regular Dodge Charger vehicle and went to scrabble on a bunch of papers.

Ron stood there, assessing what the officer just told him.

_Barry Cade...? An unknown police Saleen tuned Mustang… Melissa and Nicole weren't here… Which can only mean one thing…_

"Frag."

Ron rushed to his truck, the engine roaring wildly as he surged forwards. The small Camaro behind him roared, trying to catch up. That truck wasn't built for speed, but when he wanted to go fast, he could go _fast_. "_Ironhide, what's going on?!" _Bumblebee quickly asked.

"_We need to meet with Prime NOW!" _

**XxXxXxXxX**

The silence was deafening. It shouldn't be like this. My life shouldn't end like this.

"Mel…?" Nicole whispered. It was getting more difficult to breathe in the car. Oxygen was being replaced by carbon-dioxide and we were slowly feeling more tired.

"Hm?" I moaned just as quietly.

"Do you… do you know how much time we have left?" she managed to say. "I'm thirsty." She said. Unfortunately, my throat was dry too.

"I'm thirsty, too. We maybe have… twelve more hours." I said. Twelve hours in the car, no food, water and the deafening silence. I slept during that time.

"Time is running short." She said. I nodded with an 'mhm' and closed my eyes. How long was I going to endure this? Maybe, I would die in my sleep and make it peaceful and serene.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Fortunately for Ironhide and Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Ratchet were nearby the college. But it still took them good six hours to meet up. After Optimus Prime and Ratchet received Ironhide's message, all the vehicles sped to an unpopulated area, and drove into a forest.

All of them transformed quickly. **"Where is she… Where the frag is she?!" **Ironhide yelled through the forest.

"**Ironhide, speak calmly." **Optimus said.

"**Calmly? You expect me to act calmly when I don't know where my fragging charge is?! What the frag is wrong with you all?!" **Ironhide's optics briefly turned purple, as he punched town several trees to the ground.

Bumblebee took over the situation as the 'now having a meltdown' weapons specialist was too much to handle. **"Prime, Barricade has taken Melissa Lennox and Nicole Witwicky."**

"**So I heard." **Optimus briefly glanced to Ironhide, who was now kicking the trees, venting out his anger.** "We need to triangulate their position."** The Prime responded to Bumblebee.

"**Understood. Barricade has shielded his signature."** Bumblebee said after scanning the surroundings for Decepticons. **"They have been missing for at least six hours."**

"**I presume they didn't carry any communication device?" **Optimus patiently asked.

"**No. They aren't dependant on technology." **Bee replied.

"**And I don't think they brought any water with them?" **Ratchet asked Bumblebee a question.

"**Ratchet, they went to a fragging 'party'. Why would they carry water?" **Ironhide impatiently said, rotating his cannons in anger. The anger powered up his cannons. **"I can't believe I let Barricade fragging take them!" **The black menace spun around, allowing his anger to take the better of him, shooting half the forest down in one swell shot.

His leader shook his head disbelievingly, knowing far well that Ironhide would shoot down anything that could be merely _counted _as a target. His trigger-happy nature was like that. But that's one of the things that made the weapons specialist unique.

"**Calm down, old friend. We will find your charge. And Bumblebee's mate." **Optimus assured, putting a friendly hand on Ironhide's shoulder. If there was one thing Prime was good at, it was filling Autobots with hope.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mel." Nicole called for me. "It's getting hard to breathe."

"I know." I tiredly said.

"They're not going to find us. Not if Barricade dug us here." She sighed.

"No. Ironhide will find us. So is Bumblebee." I assured. I knew this was hopeless. There was absolutely no way they were going to find us. Not a chance. We didn't have any tracking device on us, no phone and no water. We didn't even tell them where we were going.

"You have a lot of faith in Ironhide." She smiled.

"Yeah. You have a lot of love in Bumblebee, you know."

"I know." She sighed. "He's going to be devastated. At least I told him where we went."

"You told him what?" my eyes widened.

"Yeah. I told him where the party was. I always tell him."

"Well that's just great. At least they'll know where to start looking. That's a first step."

"But it's not going to help us much, is it?" she asked a rhetorical question, but I still answered it.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"So, the answer is no."

"I said I don't know. Preserve air. We don't have much time left and-" I suddenly remembered something. "Hold on a second."

She started to stretch. "Huh?

"Can't you use your powers to blast our way out?" my face lit up, "That could be our way out!"

"You only thought of that _now? _I thought about it as well. I can't."

"Why?"

"It'll take too much of my energy. I'd pass out. And not only that, it may kill us in the process."

"How?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. It has to be big enough to blast the roof. I'm no superman, but I can do it. The problem is, I don't think I can get past the gravel. We're buried too deep."

"But-"

"Even if I blast the roof, I can't get past the gravel, and in the end the gravel will collapse on us and we'll die, just like that." she snapped her fingers.

"So the roof that's protecting us, is our only way out, and if we blast our way out, we'll die." I repeated everything she told me in a short version.

"That's pretty much it." She sadly nodded. "There's nothing much we can do. He got us cornered."

I stood silent, thinking about the situation. "We don't have much time left. We have to do it."

"What?! We'll die!" she defensively yelled, even though we were lacking oxygen.

"Do you see any other way out? Do you just want to give up, or do you want to do something about it?"

She lowered her head down. Eyes looking from left to right, as if she was choosing two paths. She brought her head up and nodded. "Alright. We'll do it. Just… Let's just do it when there's absolutely no more oxygen."

"Understood." I sadly smiled. I looked away and shifted in my seat as my lips started to tremble. I couldn't panic. As long as I, or Nicole, didn't panic, we'd have more oxygen. And right now, oxygen is crucial.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**How are we going to find them? Barricade knows how to hide things well." **Bumblebee asked all the present in forest. His voice was fixed a long time ago. It had a very slight British accent. **"What if we don't find them? What if Barricade killed…?"** Bumblebee shivered at the thought.

"**Do not fret, Bumblebee."** Prime put a hand on his top scout's shoulder**. "We will find them." **

"**Hello, Autobot scums." **A growling voice said from out of nowhere.

**I know right? I'm just damn epic. XD**

**How will they ever get them out? Luckily, that's where I step in.**

**I have to say, this chapter is designed not to make sense, time-wise. Because, one minute they have 24 hours, the next they have 12. I'm sorry, but that's just the way my brain works. And I HAVE TO FINISH this story. But there are so many things I have to do! :D**

**Also, even if they are buried alive, this part isn't what I wrote the whole story about. You'll see when it comes. **

**Review. Thank you. :)**


	37. Try To Breathe With No Air

**The upload has been giving me fits, and in doing so it brought up a concept chapter, but I replaced it with the real deal. I'm so sorry, because I don't know what's going on with my laptop. For those who have read the first upload of the previous chapter, it's not very different. **

"**Are you sure they're here?" **

"**Yes, Barricade. If you weren't a glitch, you would have checked your own radar by now. Their signals are clear on our radars, but ours are not on theirs." **The tattooed Seeker smirked evilly in delight.

"**Are you going to back me up?"**

"**Are you questioning me?"**

"**No, Lord Starscream." **Even though Barricade despised calling him his Lord when clearly Megatron was still alive, having Starscream as a backup bot was a good idea. As long as Starscream didn't bail out on him, everything was going to be fine.

"**Good. Now do what you must." **Starscream smirked evilly again.

Barricade quietly exited the forest, the tension building up in his spark. He was going to maim the Autobots. And then he and Starscream were going to flee, and by the time the Autobots, somehow, found out where the puny little humans were, the humans would be dead.

Then the time would come to attack the Autobot base and destroy every last standing Autobot. They would kill Prime and take his Matrix, revive Sentinel and bring Cybertron here. The human slaves would rebuild their planet and then they'd kill them all.

All the Decepticons that followed Megatron's orders will be rewarded, with what's left of Cybertron's pleasure bots, they will be used to the soldier's will. Just like the old times. But, enough about that.

As Barricade quietly walked to the four Autobots, none of them could detect him. He looked behind him, where he could see Starscream gracefully, slowly and soundlessly walking behind him. 'Screamer nodded at Barricade as Barricade got out of the forest and behind the Autobots.

"**Hello, Autobot scums." **He said in a growling voice, startling the Autobots, who didn't even see him there. They spun around, some transforming and all aiming their weapons at him. Barricade aimed his weapons at the Prime. **"Now, now. You kill me, and your petty humans insects will die." **He smirked.

The Autobots didn't falter, instead their optics were trained on something else. Behind Barricade, the familiar clicks and whirs of gears changing and transforming could be heard.

"_Starscream-W-what are you doing?!" _

"_I'm not going to die because of your foolish task! You're on your own Barricade!" _the Seeker replied through the comm. link and leapt into the air, leaving a poor Barricade behind with four ready-to-kill Autobots.

"**Uh…" **Barricade was at a loss of words. His 'leader' bailed out on him. Not that he didn't expect it, but it still… it hurt him to know that there wasn't anybot there for him. But, he was going to stand his ground with that little pride he had left in himself.

"**Fragger, where are the human females?" **Ironhide growled at him, his cannons flashing an orange and blue light.

"**I will never tell, and even if you find out, it'll be too late. They are already running low when oxygen comes to mind."**

"**Where the frag are they?!" **Ironhide asked one more time, his optics glowing a bright lilac, before his cannons flashed to full power, chilling Barricade to the protoform. Barricade just _knew _that he called destiny and she was going to take him to the Well or to the Pit.

"**I'd rather **_**leave you**_** in the dark with 24 hours of air." **He smirked at the words. Ironhide couldn't-no _didn't _want to take this anymore.

His cannons got that powering up sound, **"You will regret the day you were pit-fragging spawned!" **and suddenly, a combined light of blue and orange escaped his cannons.

The bullets hit the enemy's head, destroying it completely and offlining him instantly.

Everyone stood silent as Ironhide lowered his cannons, muttering, **"Decepticon punk." **

"**Ironhide!" **the little scout actually shoved him, earning a quizzical look from his former mentor, who seemed unfazed by the action. **"He was our only way of knowing where Melissa and Nicole are!" **

There were no words exchanged after that. The sound of bird chirping in the morning and the wind blowing slightly, along with the sun shining brightly, leaving sunlight on their armor, brought Ironhide to reality, as realization seemed to sink in.

"**Frag."**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Nicole…" I gasped. In this car we were buried in, it was like we were burning on a hundred degrees and no air.

She didn't respond. "Nicole." I shoved her. She came to life.

"Huh?" she weakly said. "I… I'm so thirsty and hungry… I need to pee… I love Bumblebee… I need him and I need air."

I couldn't not smile at her words. "They'll find us. Just think positive."

"It's so moist in here."

"Not moist, hon, just less oxygen." I patted her. My stomach growled, meaning I was hungry. And I was dehydrated. So was Nicole. But, we're in this together. We'll get out of this together.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Now we're never going to find them. Ironhide, only he knew where they were!"** Bumblebee protested as Ratchet went to examine the body.

"**Well, the gunshot was certainly fatal."** Ratchet noted.

"**I wasn't thinking Bumblebee. I apologize."**

"**Your apology doesn't mean slag!"** all of them looked at Bumblebee. The youngling never swore.

"**Bumblebee, as much as you dislike Ironhide right now, you two must take care of this later. How much** **time do Melissa and Nicole have?"** The Prime spoke to Ratchet.

"**Well, considering all of our time spent driving to this location and-"**

"**How much time Ratchet?!"** Ironhide yelled.

"**No more than 10 hours." **Ratchet replied when he calculated the distance they drove and the time when they disappeared. The wasn't much time left.

"**So we have less than ten hours to find them."** Bumblebee said.

"**Correct."** Ratchet replied.

"**How are we going to slagging find them if we don't know where the frag they are?! Or where they've** **been!"** Ironhide complained, his cannons whirring again.

"**Ironhide, control yourself**." Optimus scolded, earning a growl from Ironhide.

"**Well, this is interesting."** Ratchet suddenly said. The three remaining Autobots walked to him and the fallen, decapitated body of Barricade.

"**What?"**

"**Barricade seems to be… covered in dirt. And there is a very large amount of… **_**is this gravel**_**? Stuck in his gears."**

"**What's gravel doing in there? And where would he find gravel?"** Bumblebee asked.

"**Hold on while I scan the substance." **

"**Why would you do something like that?"** This time, Ironhide asked.

"**It may give us the position of Melissa and Nicole." **Was everything he needed to say, before a light blue, scanning light escaped his optics and scanned over the body of Barricade. **"Hmm… this is interesting. The substance seems to be rare in nature."**

"**Meaning?"**

"**Meaning, I will easily triangulate the position."**

"**Well, hurry up!" **Ironhide urged.

After a couple of long minutes, the medic's face brightened. **"This particular type of gravel, is rare in nature, as I've said before. It also makes it easier to narrow down and find where Melissa and Nicole were taken."**

"**And?" **Ironhide said, irritated.

"**There is a construction site, according to the human's navigation, and this exact type of rock is used there. It's relatively close to where Nicole and Melissa's college is."**

"**So what are you waiting for? Let's go." **Ironhide said, already starting the transformation sequence, folding into the Topkick.

"**Follow me, if you please." **Ratchet said, before collapsing down into a Hummer, the others following suit. The engine's revved, but suddenly, Optimus stopped. **"…Prime?"**

"**We cannot leave the body of Barricade. Ratchet, you will lead the mission. I will have someone haul my trailer here and we'll load him up. Good luck on your search." **He flashed with the slim Peterbilt headlights.

"**Thank you." **All of them said as they left the forest quickly. Ratchet got in the lead as they exited the forest and got onto a highway. Unfortunately, the highway was filled with morning workers, making a dense traffic jam on the highway.

The GMC, Hummer and Chevrolet were moving very slowly, the Topkick's and Camaro's spark beating increasingly. After a good ten minutes, the Topkick revved his engine in great annoyance, earning strange looks from the drivers in the smaller vehicles.

The trio moved ever so slowly again, causing Ironhide to vent through the smokestacks and his engine roar like a lion. **"Ironhide, please calm down."**

"**Calm down?! You want **_**me **_**to calm down?! Are you fragging insane?! You didn't even give me the coordinates of the pit-spawned construction site!"**

"**I didn't give you the coordinates, because I know you'd make a beeline for it."**

"**So how far are we?"**

"**A good… six hours."**

"**Six fragging hours?! Ratchet are you malfunctioning?! Need I restart your systems?! We don't know if Melissa is seriously injured! Or Nicole! We have to get to them as soon as possible!"**

"**I understand, but-"**

"**But what?!"**

"**If you'd shut up for a nanosecond and listen to me, maybe you'd learn something. But as you can see, the traffic jam is rather large and it would take us much longer to reach them."**

"**And you're saying that's helpful?"**

"**Not really, but-"**

"**Do something about it! You have a slagging Earth model, mode, whatever! Turn on your fragging siren and get us there NOW!" **Ironhide yelled at him, almost hitting the car in front of him because he surged forwards.

Ratchet gave a sigh as he turned on the rotating lights, and turning on his siren. The cars started to move away slowly, going into other lanes to clear his path.

Ratchet got in the middle lane, increasing the volume of his siren as Ironhide and Bumblebee followed behind him. Suddenly, Ratchet stopped. Ironhide knew it was the slagging humans not wanting to move. So Ironhide turned on his holoform and lowered the tinted driver's window, yelling through it.

"Move! Get away!" the humans in the other vehicles looked at him strangely. The honked with his horn as Bumblebee revved the incredible supercharged engine, giving some human vehicle enthusiasts chills.

But this wasn't a short process, no. Ron had to yell for a good four hours until noon came and the jam disappeared. The rest of the six hours, took them to travel across the highway. It took them +4 hours to get off the highway, just because of the early morning humans, heading to work.

They managed to get off the highway, finally after ten long hours, as Ratchet kept going on some unknown streets. **"Are you sure you got the location right?" **Ironhide inquired.

"**Yes. It'll take me a good half an hour to find a legal way to the construction site."**

"**Just hurry." **Was all Ironhide needed to say, before sighing as his spark filled with worry and care. He continued to follow Ratchet as they turned numerous times and exited the streets. Ratchet, since having a sort of protective metal on the front of his vehicle mode, bumped into the gate and it opened. **(AN: Like Bumblebee in the first movie, when they were watching the transformers land.)**

The cars' tired crunched the gravel, as they seemed to enter the construction site. Strange vehicles were parked, some having some sort of hand looking things on them, not the regular Earth transportation vehicle humans drove.

All the three robots in disguise got to a sort of, cliff-looking end. They couldn't transform, since it was daytime so they did the only thing they could do. They turned on their holoforms as they exited their own vehicles.

At the bottom of the so called 'cliff' was nothing, but a construction site, ready to have something, maybe like an underground parking lot, built on it.

Bumblebee gulped. "Are you saying they're here?" he looked around. "I don't scan any humans on my radar."

"That's because, youngling, you two don't have sensitive radars as I do." Ratchet concentrated, before speaking up again. "They are… Primus, they're buried."

"What?!"

"They're buried… in a vehicle." Ratchet crouched to the ground, his holoform's lab coat not staining as it touched the gravel. "This is the exact rock type found on Barricade." He stood up again.

"Do you know where they are? I mean, you sensed them." Bumblebee spoke up, hope filled in his eyes.

"…No."

"What?"

"I can only tell there are heated bodies somewhere down there, but I can't pinpoint the exact location. I can only tell…" Ratchet stood silent again, focusing on his radars. "I can only tell they have very little oxygen left."

"So we can't find them, but you can tell how much oxygen they have? Ratchet, is this a fragging joke?" Ironhide frowned at him.

"On the contrary, Ironhide, this is very real. They are buried alive down there somewhere." Ratchet motioned with his hand.

"Why don't we just blow up the whole place?" Ironhide suggested.

"Because if we do that, we might not only get lectured by Optimus, but we may harm them." Ratchet knowingly said.

"Frag." Ironhide sighed.

This day was just not going well.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"…Mel…" Nicole gasped. "I… can't breathe!" She said inhaling what air was left in the car.

I couldn't speak. It was too much. Or too little. I shook my head in response, clearly saying 'me neither'.

All of this lack of oxygen is… it's scary, you need it, but you can't have it. All I wanted to do was to give up, but I couldn't. I had the scolding voice of Ron haunting my head.

It was saying a lot of things to me, life lessons, scolds…

'_You will struggle. You will want to give up, but you will overcome. And with overcoming, you will survive.' _

Heh, wish that were true. Suddenly, a hand pressed on my thigh. I looked at Nicole as she summoned a small blue sphere in her palm. She looked to the sphere, then the roof and then at me.

It was time.

I nodded. She moved to the front of the car, sitting in the passenger seat as I followed her movements and crawled to the driver's seat. It was incredibly hard to breathe, much less move. But we did it.

Nicole brought up both of her hands, making a huge blue light glowing sphere in the middle of her hands. "Take cover." She mustered as I tried to fold into myself getting as closer to the seat and door as much as I possibly could. "I love you, Bee." She said and as I looked at her, she threw her hands up at the roof and on impact, everything went white.

**NOT the end! Stay tuned guys! :D**


	38. Found, But Lost

**Please, thank The Lion King for this speech and thank some waaaaay early chapters. **

**And I have to say that I fail in writing 'exciting' parts. I seriously fail. -.- **

**I might rewrite these couple of chapters when I improve in my writing. – this is just a thought. I have many, many thoughts **

The three men scanned, in every way, the construction site. Or at least, they scanned the recess. Bumblebee and Ironhide couldn't scan anything, and Ratchet also came up with nothing.

"…Ratchet. Are they still breathing?" Ironhide asked Ratchet.

"My scans don't indicate any change, but it's very unlikely."

"You mean they are…" Bumblebee started.

"Dead?" Ironhide finished.

Ratchet gave a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. We don't know where they-"

Suddenly, a faint _pop _could be heard as all of their eyes fell onto the recess below them, where a small gray smoke escaped the recess. Like someone tried to fire a firework underground. Bumblebee and Ratchet looked to each other as Ironhide wasted no time running down the recess.

He skidded on his knees the way down, quickly getting up and running to the place where the gray smoke had once been.

Behind him he could faintly hear Ratchet and Bumblebee running down, but he was most focused on falling to his holoform's knees again, and digging and pushing the gravel away.

He fiercely dug through the gravel, trying to get a grip on something, _anything. _

And it must have been either Primus or God that smiled on him that day, because his hand grabbed something firm and warm. Bumblebee and Ratchet joined in the digging, trying to get the object Ron had in his hands. Ron pulled, until a hand was visible. Soon, the hand turned into a forearm, and from there, Ron gripped the forearm and lifted the person from the gravel.

Melissa was the first to come out. "Get Nicole." She barely coughed it out as Ratchet came to her side. Ron had to restrain himself from helping Melissa, he had to help Bumblebee find Nicole, if she was still alive down there.

The managed to pull her out as well, as Ratchet already gave Melissa essential water. He moved to help Nicole get the water inside her system.

"Primus, Melissa." Ron gave her a tight hug. "Oh, thank the Matrix…" he pressed his head against hers, rocking her as they were both sitting on the ground, only she was in his arms. Her body hadn't the strength to move. She was still trying to inhale oxygen and regain consciousness.

"Nic…" she muttered.

"She's alright." He responded quickly. "You're alright." He didn't care that Ratchet was here. He couldn't resist the urge to press his forehead onto hers. "Thank Primus, you're alright." He whispered.

"Get her home now. They need immediate nutrition and warmth." Ratchet said, getting up on his knees as both guardians picked up their charges. The giant Topkick, since being the only agile enough truck to do that, slowly drove down the recess cliff and onto the gravel. It transformed there, taking Nicole and Melissa up on ground level.

Ironhide brought himself up again, folding into the Topkick as he loaded Melissa into the cab with his holoform.

As Melissa wanted to say something, Ironhide remembered how she angered him a day earlier. How she didn't do as she was told, no matter the numerous times he did something for her. He actually, for that mere second, thought of her as ungrateful.

"Hide I-" Melissa started as Ron got into the truck, igniting the engine. His cool façade turned on.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." He emotionlessly said, like he was talking to a soldier. She knew what she did was utterly wrong and a sickening, déjà vu feeling came over her.

"Hide, I'm… I'm sorry-"

"Let's go home." Was all that Ironhide said before all of the present Autobots got ready and turned on their engines.

Soon, everyone was ready to begin the very long journey home.

The poor girls were in those abnormally short and tight dresses. Ratchet thought twice about lecturing them, considering they had a near death experience, just a few moments ago.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ratchet made sure they stopped a couple of times on the edge of the highway, he had to give Nicole and Melissa _something _to eat.

It had been a long travel home, it took them eight hours to get to the dorm. It was empty, Amanda had left to spend the night with Josh, but she left the door unlocked so that Bee and Ron could get in and out of the dorm, presumably to take Mel and Nic home.

As the guardians carried their charges to their beds, they left the medic outside. Melissa had _some _strength left in her, because she left for the bathroom to change her clothes there, while Nicole could barely move, and she trusted Bumblebee enough to change her clothes.

Ron thought when was Melissa going to trust him to change her clothes? Not that he wanted it, that is, not that he wanted to admit that he wanted it, but it was just a passing thought that vanished as soon as Melissa exhaustedly exited the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Ron waited on her bed sitting, as she plopped herself down and he put the covers over her. As she looked at him, he knew that she had done something wrong and she knew it.

Ron frowned at her, as he glanced at the sleeping form of Bumblebee in Nicole's bed. He looked back at Melissa with steely eyes.

He sighed, looking at her. "Melissa, I am very disappointed in you." He started.

"I know…" She looked to the side uneasy.

"You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse! You put Nicole in danger!" he raised his voice by a notch, but it didn't keep Bee and Nicole from sleeping.

"Listen to me, we were brave and we survived." She sternly said, even though she was mentally and physically exhausted, she couldn't keep the small tears trying to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Melissa, being brave, does not mean that you go looking for trouble." Ron tried to explain it to her, putting a gentle finger under her chin.

"You aren't scared of anything." She sniffed, pointing out the obvious, causing Ron's lips to play a ghost of a smile before they became a thin line.

"Of course I'm not scared of anything." He said, but he leaned closer to her this time. "But I was afraid today. Afraid that I might lose you." He gently said.

"Oh, I guess even you are scared at times, huh?" she smiled and as she blinked, a tear ran down her cheek. Ron wiped it away with the back of his palm.

"Mhm." He purred.

"But you know what? I think Barricade's going to fear for his life now."

"Don't worry about him. He won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"What happened to him? Did you kill him?" her little eyebrows joined in confusion.

"Yes." He proudly said. "Now you need to rest. Ratchet will be monitoring you through the night." Ron said, laying on the large bed as Melissa curled up in his chest.

"'Night." She sweetly said. He kissed her behind the ear.

"Goodnight."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I was so tired. I almost died yesterday. Ron gave me the hard-ass lesson. But I was grateful that I was alive. And that he killed Barricade. I slept safely that night, knowing that Barricade wasn't going to kill me. But that didn't make my nights go without nightmares. I saw those ruby red eyes, metallic doors, the insides of the car pushing me and Nicole. Suddenly, she disappeared, leaving me alone in my nightmare.

I called for help, but none came. I pushed and pushed with my legs against the doors, but they kept pressing on me. The gravel kept getting into the car somehow, the oxygen was getting away from me. I panted and screamed, my heels broken and dress ripped.

Thankfully, that's when Sam-wait Sam?!

I opened my eyes quickly, only to find Nicole's fraternal twin, Sam, shaking me from my nightmare.

"Whoa, whoa, you alright?" he asked as I panted wildly, this was one of the most horrible nightmares I had. Dying on myself, all by my own. I rubbed my eyes quickly, my vision blurring immediately.

"I'm-I'm fine." I managed to say. "You can let go now." I smiled as he unsurely let go of me and I relaxed in my bed. I sighed heavily as I put my hand on my forehead. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For pulling me out of the nightmare. I think I would've died in there."

"Oh… well that's alright I guess."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Nicole, she's in the bathroom now, but then you were all screaming in your room so I kinda ran into the room and shook you."

"So that's the story?"

"Yeah." He grinned.

I nodded as I got up from the bed, wondering where Ron was. And why Ratchet didn't check up on me. I took my clothes from my closet and put them on my messy bed.

After Nicole came out of the bathroom she gave me a tight hug and I returned it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what? You're the one that bailed us out."

"No, thank you for giving me hope. They did find us." She hugged me neck. "Thanks so much, Mel."

"You're welcome. Thank you for believing in me and the Autobots." I said, finally letting go and going to the bathroom to change.

After that had been done, I pretty much spent the day wandering around the house, watching TV, eating, napping, that kind of stuff. Pretty much, being a lazy teenager that I wasn't. I was done with the teenage years almost two years ago.

When the TV was turned on, I heard something about half of the forest population nearby vanishing, that is, being destroyed by some sort of nuclear weapon, but it didn't give off any radiation. I waved it off, thinking it was just aliens.

But then again, the Autobots are _alien _in nature. Maybe one of them blew it off?

Unlikely, they don't destroy Earth. So maybe it was a Decepticon? I stopped myself right there, since I didn't want to force myself into thinking about them more than it was necessary.

Turns out, our dorm had some sort of back door, behind the closet. Don't ask me how it got there, turns out, when you exit through that door, you get to a porch. A porch. And I didn't even know it was there!

I pushed through the closet and out the door, sitting on the end of the porch, playing with my figers as my legs dangled from the end.

A figure sat next to me and as I looked up at it, I was surprised that it was Sam. "Hey." I said, trying to be friendly, when in reality I was again so very tired.

"Hi. I just uh, I have to ask you. No wait, I need to know everything that happened when Barricade attacked you."

"Why?" I have him a weird look.

"Nothing personal, but it's just that, you know…" he discontinued, so it was up to me to figure out what he wanted to say. I didn't get it.

"…know what?" I fished.

"Optimus needs a full report and since Ratchet and Ironhide are gone-"

"Gone where?"

"Dunno. Anyways, since they're gone and Prime wants the report _now_, only Bee can send it to him. And maybe you'd be more comfortable telling me than him." He shrugged.

Sure, Bee and I didn't talk much, but neither did Sam and I. I'd prefer it if it would be Nicole, but not everything in life is all rainbows and glitter. "Uh, okay." I said. The event happened a long time ago and keeping it in wasn't going to help me at all. Getting it out was. I had to get over it. "Here goes." I said, before slowly telling him the whole story.

"Just one question before we begin: Why did Optimus want a full report, because the attack happened years ago?"

"Well he told me that you should take as much time as you need, as since it has been quite a while, he still needs that missing report."

"Okay, well, it all started a couple of years ago, in my Uncle's hometown…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

I told Samuel everything. Every single thing. And I hadn't a clue why. Maybe it was because it finally needed to get it out, maybe because I needed to _vent_ it out, or the fact that he was just a damn good listener.

He nodded in understanding all the time, like he was right there with me, right when it all happened.

But as I neared the end of the story, I started to cry. Not only did I have to evoke the memories of my late parents, I had to relive it all. All again.

We talked for hours on end, or that is, I did the talking. He was just there. By the time I started to cry he got closer to me and gave me a reassuring hug.

I sniffed, "Thanks." I said. I hugged him around the neck tightly. He was such a good friend.

"You're welcome, though you should just calm down, and I'll get some tissues, 'kay?" he said, patting my back as I let go and he tried to get up.

"Don't leave me now. You're the reason I'm crying."

"I'm the reason?"

"You asked for it. I told you-", I hiccupped, "what happened, and now it's your fault."

"Fine, fine, just stop crying already." He laughed, making me laugh as well. "Look at your shirt. It's like you washed it in an ocean."

I looked down on it. Well it certainly looked soaked. "Oh, well." I tilted my head. "It'll dry." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He dumbly said.

"Sit." I patted the place where he sat just mere moments ago. He obeyed. "How are things going with uh-", what was her name? "Oh yeah, Carly? How are things going with Carly?"

"Carly? Oh yeah, we're like, totally together now." he proudly said. "She's so sweet and such a good girlfriend…"

"Yeah?" I smiled. I was really happy that he found someone for him.

"Yeah, and she's just so beautiful…" he went day dreaming.

"Come one, lover boy, don't go dreaming on me. I just cried my eyes out."

"And Melissa, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your parents' loss."

"It's okay. Thank you. Though you've already said it when I started telling you the story." I shrugged.

"I know, I know, but I also know how hard it is to lose someone you love. Mikaela for instance. I still love her, but I'm with Carly now. But I'm not in love with Mikaela. We've put it behind us. Though when we broke it up, it was like, real hard for me."

"Really?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I know that it ain't easy, so if you ever need someone to talk to-" he patted his chest with his palms twice, "I'm your guy." He winningly grinned.

"Sure you are." I 'slapped' him across the face. It's not so much of a slap, as it was of a hard pat. But we both laughed at that.

"No, for real." He got serious. "Me and Nic are always here. So is Bee. He's a real cool 'Bot."

"So I heard. I believe you, Bee's cool, though he has a bit of a strange taste in music." I squinted, remembering an event.

"Yeah, but he's unique in his own way." Sam covered up his 'bro'. I didn't expect any less.

"Shit, my eyes burn." I said, as they suddenly started to sting and I rubbed them. "Bedtime for me." Sam stood up and waited for me to do as well. "Gimme a hand, will you?" I lazily asked as I lifted my arm up. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my palm and lifted me up. He got me up on my feet fairly easy. "Been working out?" I said, squeezing his bicep. He flexed it, though it was nothing compared to Ron's.

"Yeah, I think workout's been paying out real nice, huh?" he flexed a pose, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing slightly at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I brought my hand up in a fist and brushed my lips, trying to erase the smile off my face. "Let's get back in." I said, before taking the lead and going through the door. As I got out of the closet slowly, Sam slowly tagging along and closing the door behind him, I found utter terror in the room.

To say the room was a pigsty was an incredible understatement. "What the hell happened here? Everything's scattered on the floor. Nicole!" I called for her. Only she, and our guardians were here. I doubt they'd do something like this. You couldn't walk through the room! Clothing was all on the ground, along with some juice cartons and whatnot.

"Jeez, I knew she was an idiot, but I did _not _expect this." Sam commented, trying to get out of the closet. I saw an escape route. I'd have to jump my way through the clothes, onto my bed and from there, onto Nicole's bed and then straight out the door. Then I'd have a talk with her and demand that somebody cleaned this mess up.

"Follow me. I know how to get out." I said, my 'survival' mode or whatever turning on as I agilely jumped from the little spaces between clothe piles, successively stepping on some box. I'd rather not know what was in there. As I kept my balance on one foot, Sam was behind me, ready to catch me if I fall. "I need to get on my bed and then on Nic's bed and then on-whoa!" I gasped and screamed a little as I lost my balance instantly. I spun around as Sam caught my hand, trying to make me regain my balance, but I accidently pulled him.

I turned in the last second and landed on my bed, on my back. Sam was in freefall for a mere second, before he fell right on top of me, his head plopping down and his lips firmly crashing on mine.

Time stopped. My eyes widened. We were frozen. Both of us.

He jerked up, not caring that this time, he was standing over the clothes. "Oh no…" he gasped. I brought my hand to my lips, my eyes wide in shock. **(AN: Like Mikaela in ROTF, when they need to revive OP, and they hide in some house, and just before Starscream rips the roof apart, the look on Mikaela's face is almost identical to Mel's. **** )**

"That didn't… that didn't happen-did it?" I blinked repeatedly. I pinched myself. This was utmost real. He was at a loss of words. "I… holy shit Sam… Oh fuck. Oh fuck, look-" I immediately tried to lift up the atmosphere, "It doesn't mean anything, alright? It was just an accident, and accidents happen."

"Yeah, yeah, no, of course not, you have your partner, I have mine, it's totally understandable."

"But, it was so wrong. Oh my God, I'm not gonna be able to live with myself." I gripped my head. "I love Ironhide, this can't be happening."

"We won't tell anyone." Sam tried to reassure me.

"You don't need to. I saw everything." Someone from the entrance of the room said, and as I looked to Sam, his face paled. I looked behind me, as Ron stood at the doorsill.

"Ron." I gasped. Shit, had he seen it all? Really, _all? _

"Ironhide." Sam weakly said, freezing in place.

Ron started to turn around slowly. "Hide, wait, I can explain everything-" I said, getting up from the bed, but he just cast me a disappointed look accompanied with a frown from the profile of his face and he disappeared into nothingness. I looked to Sam, his head was looking to the ground. "Sam." I tried to get his attention as he weakly looked up.

"Look, Mel, what we did was an accident. They are meant to happen. So are mistakes. We learn from them. But know this, I won't think of you any less and I won't feel any differently." He very seriously said. I nodded.

"Understood. Likewise." I only needed those two words. He nodded as he didn't even try to jump to the exit of the room, but just walked over the clothes as if they weren't there at all. I sighed as I plopped down on the bed as well. I stared at the ceiling. It wasn't going to give me any answers, but the silence was soothing.

'Soothing' isn't the correct word, but at least it wasn't judging. I didn't want to think about this. So many horrible thoughts wanted to invade my mind, and half of them scared me so much, I already felt tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. I got under the covers of the bed, the lights were out, as I gripped the pillow.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as a tear left my eyes and I slowly let go of reality for the night.

**I'm sorry! Guys I really am! Please, things have been kinda hard on me the last couple of days, so no flames thank you! :D **

**I told you that everything will be going downhill after the kidnapping, but that's the point of the story! **_**How far can you go before your soul breaks?**_


	39. It's Over

**Happy 8****th**** March ladies! And guys! (haha)**

**Here's the chapter. Anyway, I should be putting song parts soon, but in my own native language, so that should be fun, if you guys want to read Serbian (good luck with that), because we **_**all **_**know how bilingual fiction as rare, especially if writers aren't using Google Translate. **

_Time goes by… so slowly…_

I sang in my bed, quietly as ever. I don't know if my voice could be even counted as whisper.

I hadn't slept. I couldn't. I missed the warm body of Ron. I missed his 'goodnight' in the evening and 'good morning' at the beginning of the day. I also hadn't slept because the tears never stopped falling. They never quit running. They leapt from my eyes like lava from a volcano. They were hot, they were cold and didn't stop at all.

I wanted to go to Ironhide so many times, but I felt so horrible, just so distrustful.

I got up from my bed and into the bathroom so many times I couldn't count anymore. Had everything just fell to waste because of a stupid accident? There wasn't even no tongue involved. And thank God there wasn't. That would have been horrible.

I put my palms on the end of the sink, and raised up my head to see my reflection in the mirror.

I was shocked with what I saw. Who-what I saw wasn't me. I don't know. There was this depressed, ugly person in front of me. Big, round, black circles traced under my eyes, tiny scratches of the explosion on my face…

I touched my face, lips and nose. It was me, but so… so different.

Do you know how scary it is to see your reflection and not recognize yourself? It's very scary. My hair was unkempt, strands of hair sticking out, the once straight hair now curly. How was I going to brush this?

I took a hair brush from the cabinet and started to brush the hair. It was hard to get the comb through it, so I just gave up. Other times I would have actually bothered to brush, but now… I felt like giving up _completely. _

I got out of the bathroom, there wasn't much to do there anyway. It was very early in the morning, the birds were chirping outside as the sun shone.

This was unfair. It wasn't supposed to be a sunny day and the birds shouldn't be chirping. Look at me! I don't even recognize myself in the mirror!

I plopped down on the couch. I waited for someone, anyone to come, but nothing. Nobody. I guess we really are alone in this world, aren't we?

Because I hadn't slept, I felt like crap now, tired to the limit, but I can't sleep. The silence was the one thing that soothed me. No one was judging, giving me strange looks, but deep inside, I was hurting, because I allowed the accident to happen.

Okay, maybe I didn't, but in a way, I feel guilty. Very guilty.

Another tear slid free as I wiped it away aggressively. I was sick and tired of this. This week I almost died, Nicole almost died. I haven't heard from my Uncle, and I doubt he knows what happened. Optimus must have gotten that report he wanted. He and his damn report.

Where the hell was Ironhide then? Why hadn't he told Optimus what happened? I told him all of that years ago!

I got up from the couch and started circling around the living room. I can't turn on the TV, it'll wake up Nicole. I'll go stuff myself with ice-cream. Simple as that.

Opening the freezer, I found ice-cream, but it wasn't either of my favorite flavors, raspberry or chocolate. This was vanilla. I like vanilla, but it's still not my number one ice-cream flavor.

I took it out and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. I got back to the couch and opened the cap aggressively, venting out a little. This was stressing, exaggerating and it wasn't nice. At all. I probed the frozen vanilla, trying to chop it down to little pieces so it would melt faster. I was sitting Turkish style, not that it was helpful in any way.

Some time must have passed, because I ate the more than half of the ice-cream and Nicole woke up.

"Mel?" she said, as she blinked a couple of times and then rushed to me. "Mel, what happened? Why are you so..?"

"So ugly? Desperate? Heartbroken? Say it out loud I don't care." I groggily said as I took another spoonful of ice-cream, earning myself a brain freeze.

"What?" was all she said, before I gripped my head.

"Ah, brain freeze!" I screamed, leaning up front and crashing on the ground. "Ow, my elbows!" I screamed again.

"Is it bad?" Nicole asked with caution.

"Of course it's bad!" I really screamed again, and Ron bolted into the dorm.

"What's going on?!" he roared. Well, he just raised his voice a bit, but when he said it, it was like thunder striking. He saw me bawling on the floor and immediately got by my side as the brain freeze had already passed, but who knows where this is going to take me if I fake it.

"She has a brain freeze." Nicole said from the couch. "Hey, where's the remote?" I heard some commotion on the couch, but paid no mind to that.

"Ow…" I whined, even though my head didn't hurt me anymore.

"How do you treat this 'brain freeze'? Is it serious? Need I call Ratchet? If your brain functions stop to-"

"Chill, Ironhide, brain freeze comes and goes. It's caused by eating cold foods. She'll be fine." Nicole said as the TV turned on. "Hey, Bee! Come see this! It's NASCAR!" she yelled for him as he came appeared into the room and closed the entrance to the dorm, since Ron left it wide open when he bolted in.

He sat beside her, resting his arm on her shoulders as her head descended onto his chest. He gave her forehead a kiss before returning his attention to the TV.

"I see you're fine." Ron frowned, as I caught myself staring at Bee and Nic.

"Oh." I said. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him. He didn't do as much as blink. We had a little staring contest but I blinked and he got up. "Hide-", I started, but he immediately disappeared. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes to prevent the tears.

"You okay?" Nicole asked as by my side appeared Bumblebee with a helping hand offered to me. I took it as he lifted my up easily, giving me a smile. I nodded in thanks.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm going to have a talk with Ironhide." I said as I walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind me and going for the parking lot. As I got down the small stairs I approached the truck and stood in front of it.

It didn't do as much as… well, anything. He played a truck. "Hide…" I felt so weak, insecure, frightened. I walked to the door. It didn't even click open. I pulled the doorknob, but it was locked. I pressed my cheek and hand on the window. "Hide, please…" I gently said, and I know that with this voice, he couldn't not unlock the door.

So unlock the door he did. It clicked open as I got in the back of the cab. I closed the door behind me.

"Hide…" I kept calling him 'Hide', because he was my teddy bear, and I certainly hoped he still was. Ron flickered into existence with a frown on his face, on the other side of the cab in the backseat with me.

I sighed deeply. "Hide, I made a terrible mistake."

"You don't say?" he said in such a cold way it sent shivers down my spine. He was _**never **_like this with me.

"It was an accident and I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did and-"

"And what?" he cut me off emotionlessly. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm not proud of it, but I just want to say that-", I sighed, "I'm sorry." I honestly said. I hoped he had forgiven me. I hadn't said many words, but those that I did say, I did mean.

"You can't change what has already happened, so don't waste your time trying to undo it. Move on, let go and get over it." He coldly said. I think the accident dug deep into his heart-spark, whatever. I tear slid free from my eye. He was acting like I was just another stranger on the street or an enemy. Two very different things, I know, but it didn't make it any easier, knowing he wouldn't accept me back.

"Why are you so cold?" I weakly said, my voice was going weak, my throat tightening itself, wiping the tear mark on my cheek and looking at him with watery eyes.

"Were you so different?" he dismissively said.

"You think it was easy for me?!" I snapped as he only blinked, "It was an accident and you weren't there! You didn't even let me explain!" I pointed a finger at him.

"I didn't have to. I saw everything."

I doubted that, if he had, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, "Really? _Everything_?" I tilted my head in doubt.

"Yes." He confidently said. I hated him for having so much confidence in himself. Not that it was a bad thing, but he could be just so damn convincing if you didn't know the truth.

"Even the fall?"

"What fall?" his brown knitted in confusion. I got him.

"See? You haven't seen half of it. You're making conclusions too quickly." I told him honestly.

"What fall?" he sternly repeated. I don't know if I should get used to this kind of unfriendly treatment.

"Before he fell on me, it was because I lost my balance." Okay, that sounded stupid, but it's the truth. "I don't know what happened to the room."

"Nicole and Bumblebee were… playing."

"Sam was trying to help me, but I fell, and as he tried to grab me from falling, I pulled him accidently and you know the rest. It was an accident, Ironhide, and you know I'd never do anything to hurt you nor betray you." I told him with much honesty and love, taking his hand gently into mine.

The touch softened him, I could tell he needed it as much as I did, "I… suppose."

"Five years from now, when I look back, I don't want to see something like this that ruined us."

He hardened, "There is no us."

"There has to be." It was a mix of a statement and a plea, "There always was and always will be." I hopefully smiled. He inhaled sharply.

"No." he sighed, "Don't."

"Come on, Hide, don't you trust me? You're my teddy bear." I smiled. He didn't reply as his hand went stiff, and then he retracted it. My face fell, heart pumped faster, I sat frozen and I was barely breathing.

"I may not be your…" he searched for the words, slowly tracing his eyes around the truck and then they fell onto mine, his beautiful, blue eyes. Oh how I missed them. "I may not be your… teddy bear, anymore, but I am still your guardian. I will continue to fulfill my duty."

He disappeared into thin air, leaving me flabbergasted, unmoving and just wanting to die, then and there.

It was done.

It was over.

We were over.

**Short chapter much? Awesome cliffhanger. **** I am a genius. Boy, I need to slow things down. ;)**

**Just one thing. Or two. Or more. **

**The point of what I wanted to say here, is that, you haven't read these +35 chapters to see Mel and Nic get buried and rescued. Oh no. There is so much more in plan, let me tell you that. Things you haven't imagined will be here. Which is one of the reasons, if I find the time and patience, why this story may reach 50 chapters. Or more. **

**So I need your reviews all the time, because, you don't even know it, but they give me ideas. Of course, I love it when you say, 'great, upload soon, more, etc.' but what I really want to read in your review is, what you want to happen next. What you think will happen next. **

**I got a couple of reviews earlier, and those reviews gave me excellent ideas. Those ideas may last 20 sentences in a chapter, but I am grateful that you put your two cents in. What you expect to see, though I hate disappointing people, what you would write, how would you continue this story, and a bunch of other things. **

**That's what reviews are really about. Giving your piece of mind in that one small box at the end of each page. **

**QUESTION OF THE CENTURY: What do you think, how did I capture the Transformers personalities? Are they off, are they nailed, what do you think?**

***Remember to praise and scold in your review! :D (JK, praise only ;) )**

**Celebration time! I got to +150 chapters! Preview (only this time):**

"Why are you so cold to Melissa?" she asked him.

"Will you not interfere? It is none of your business." He crossed his arms.

"I will interfere! She's my best friend and I don't want some alien here, hurting her! Damn it, Ironhide, do you know what she did to herself?!"

His eyebrows joined, "No. What?"

"She… you should see for yourself. Look, point is, Melissa is the most loyal person we know. She'd never betray you, she'd never do that and you know it."

**Hmmm…. Wonder who said this? **

**QUESTION OF THE MONTH: (because I'm thinking of writing moar fics :3 )**

**-Who's your favorite character? And why? **

**-And what's your favorite pairing? (can be slash, TF/OC, anything)****HH**


	40. What's Left Of Us

**OMG 40 chapters?! I think I'll faint if I get to chapter 50! Or more! **

**I read a couple of chapters from some people, and when somebody writes 'Camero' instead of 'Camaro', dude, I just wanna strangle them. HOW CAN U POSSIBLY GET IT WRONG?! It's my fave car! (and I'm sure it's your's too)**

**And thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a whole bunch to me. I honestly hadn't expected this many, and you sure warmed my spark with the reviews that carried answers in them. **

***Special thanks to Bee'sgirl813 for the excellent idea. If you can give me an idea, PM me, and I'll give you credit for your effort. Thank you.**

**Well, anyways, here's what you've been waiting for **

A friend is one of the most valuable treasures you will find anywhere and there are a few loses greater than the loss of a friend.

In my experience, losing a friend to death, as painful as it is, is more bearable than losing a friend to a fall-out. Even in death, at least you still have their fond memories, you remember how much they cared and you never have to worry about where they are or whether you'll ever see them again.

Losing a friend to a fall-out, on the other hand, is much worse. It's as if a hole has been cut into your heart, and even when everyone tells you you're better off without that person, it doesn't make you feel any better. It's worse when you've known that person for a considerable amount of years and you've grown to love and cherish them.

You don't regret meeting them or having them as your friend. Your only true regret is that it had come to this, that something so beautiful and precious has crumbled into pieces.

With that said, I… you know what? I don't know what was going through my head. There were many things, and there weren't many things. It was like I wasn't sure what I was doing there anymore.

We… broke up. But I can't embrace the fact, because I know what my heart and feelings still say.

I manually exited the truck, not even closing the door behind me. 'Manually' because I was doing things almost subconsciously. Just doing things like a mindless drone. Not caring about whether people were watching.

But I knew one thing was true. I was damn furious. Why, you ask? The idiot just broke up with me, all because of an accident and even after I said I was sorry, he didn't forgive me. Perhaps it was my fault. Perhaps it wasn't.

I wasn't going to wallow and be left to rot in my despair, no. I got into the dorm, knowing that Nic and Bee were watching me curiously. I felt cold tears drip down my cheeks, leaving small salty traces on the floor. As I got into the bathroom, I locked it and sat on the toilet, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

There wasn't much I could do. If he wasn't going to forgive, then… then I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I'm taking this too easy? Well, I'm certainly not going to be a drama queen over this.

My long hair, all unkempt and knotted, I didn't even know I had a pony tail that tied it halfway. I needed to vent out. I had all of this pent up anger inside me.

I quickly stood up from the toilet and searched through the cabinet in the bathroom, searching for scissors. I pushed through some bottles, perfumes, deodorant, I don't even know what I did, but random things fell from the cabinet and onto the floor. Some breaking, some bending, some not receiving any damage at all.

I finally found them, putting my hands down on the edge of the sink, I looked up at myself, again. I hate these dark circles under my eyes. This unknown face staring at me. The ruined hair. This whole damn situation.

I aggressively took the pony tail, flung it over my shoulder and without even thinking, in one swell cut, half of the tied up hair fell on the floor, along with the pony tail.

As I cut through the hair, the tears slid down my cheeks, hot tears, my chest pained, my head pained, and I couldn't take this anymore. I fell down on my knees, trying to see through my blurry eyes. My hair, my once beautiful hair, now on the ground scattered, in immense quantities.

I took my cut hair into my palm and cried over it. Or over Ron. I didn't know.

But next thing I did now, that after my moaning and loud sobbing in the bathroom, Bumblebee came blasting through the door. I screamed at the unknown and wild action. He came down by my side, putting a warm hand on my back and the other on my leg. "Melissa, what… what is this?" he took the hair from my hand, assessing it. "Come on, get up." He said, trying to help me up, but my legs refused to cooperate.

I was under so much stress and pain, I couldn't recognize these legs as my own. I felt so weak now. Insecure. Without my stick, I couldn't walk. The 'stick' was a metaphor for 'Ironhide'.

Bumblebee helped me get out of the bathroom, and I was, quite literally, dragging my feet behind, the tears falling down on the floor, unstoppably, as my head was bent down. I felt like a mess.

Suddenly, Bumblebee quit walking as I felt a weak grip on my shoulders. I brought my head up, only to see a totally shocked and… almost going into shock, Nicole. She touched my face, the black bags under my eyes, my cheek and then my short hair. "M…" she tried to say, but nothing more than an 'M' came out.

"Just say it. I'm so fucking ugly." I said, as another tear traced down the cheek and onto her palm.

"N… W… H…" she tried to muster something, like, 'no', 'why', 'how', and so on.

"Admit it, I fucked up real bad." I swore. I was never one for swearing, but I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been though.

"Bee… couch." Was all she could say as Bumblebee moved me to sit on the couch. I hid my face with my hands, they were holding scratches from the explosion that occurred just days ago. Nicole put my hands down gently. "Mel…" she looked like she wanted to cry. And nothing happened to her. "What happened?"

I covered my head as much as I could. She brought my hands down again. "It's…" I started, but I didn't know how to formulate the words. Or sentences.

"Take it easy. There is time." She drew circles into my cheek, wiping the crusty tear traces. "First tell me, why did you do this?" she took what was left of my hair. Once almost butt length, now it was just at the shoulder. Such a drastic change.

"I… Ironhide." Was all I could say as I brought up my face to look at her, right into her eyes. "Something happened and he's never going to forgive me."

"Ironhide? What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what I did. And Sam."

"Melissa, you're scaring me." She seriously said. God, do I wish that I was a kid now, carefree and without this lovesick crap.

"No, it's… you and Bee made a mess in the bedroom. Sam and I were hopping over the clothes. I couldn't fucking stand on one leg and Sam tried to catch me."

"And?"

I sniffed, "Long story short, we fell on the bed."

"So? Big deal." She huffed.

"It wasn't just a fall. He... I… Shit, our lips touched." I blurted out.

"…Your lips _what_?" she looked at me wide eyed.

"They touched. There was no tongue involved. Ron seemed to see it and now, he hates me."

She stood silent for a moment, turning her head to the big window in the living room and looking out into the parking lot, where Ironhide was parked. She turned back to me. "I'll go have a talk with him." She tried to stand up, but I pulled her down quickly.

"No. You're not going to do anything. You can't fight my battles. My fights are mine and mine only."

"I don't care, Melissa. I don't care. If you explained it to him, and clearly, this is not what you intended, because you love him, then he needs to see the truth and face it."

"You're right, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I'll have a short talk, okay? You wait here." She said, before going out of the dorm.

I was alone again. I was alone. Like I always was. No matter if I had Bee here with me, on the other side of the room, I still felt alone. Abandoned. With no one to go to.

I slowly raised my hand up and touched the soft ends of my short hair. What have I done to myself?

What I once read all the way back in high school, when a when a woman lost her brother, she cut her hair, her symbol of beauty.

Right now, I didn't care if I was ugly or beautiful, knowing I was definitely not the latter, but I miss being told I was beautiful, even at times when both Ron and I knew I wasn't. But, then he'd always say that whatever I looked like, I would be beautiful to him.

Which made my eyes water, my lips tremble and made me inhale sharply through my nose, even though my mouth was a little bit open.

Was I ever going to be told that I was beautiful, in this condition? Or whatever condition?

Right now… more than anything, believe it or not, I wanted to _**die.**_

Yes, to die. To forget. To forget this never happened to us. To forget the kiss with Sam. To forget the fights. Just… forget. But, I knew I couldn't.

I silently prayed to God that I forget all of this commotion. To be free of stress. Is that too much to ask?

Nicole emerged from the entrance to the room, quickly grabbing my hands and going with me to the bedroom. Don't ask me how it was clean, because I don't know. "What did you say?" I asked.

"We're going to a café. I'll rent a car, and we're going alone."

"Why?" we entered the bedroom.

"Because we need to talk about this and get you and 'Hide back together. You're meant to be."

"Okay, but why aren't we going with Bumblebee or Ironhide?" my chest pained at his name.

"They can hear, and trust me when I say this, _everything_. It'll be for the best if they aren't with us there."

"Alright. I'll get changed, and… you get the rent-a-car vehicle. How are you going to pay up for it?"

"Don't worry. I still have Galloway's credit card." She smiled.

"Can't he, like, track the transactions?" I asked, recalling a familiar lesson from class and numerous books I had had to read.

"I could care less." She smiled. "I'll grab a Smart coupe. You stay here. Bee will tell you when I'm back. You get ready by then."

I always loved Nicole's happy-go-lucky attitude, where she could bring up the downiest of spirits. Maybe, her words weren't very encouraging, but they get the job done. She makes me smile and that's what a real best friend does. Makes you smile, brings you up and is there for you.

So where the hell is Amanda?

Never mind her. She should be out with Josh and Clara and Lana. Not that I care, and honestly, the less people know what's going on between me and Ironhide, the better.

Nicole got out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving the clothes and silence to me. Right now, I hated the silence. I was just smiling, a mere moment ago, and now I'm back to that groggy, hurt Melissa.

Well, not today.

I immediately went to the closet and carefully selected my clothes. We were going to a café, not a theater. So, everyday clothing, check. I got in the bathroom to brush my teeth. Just as I filled the brush with toothpaste, I looked up at myself in the mirror.

This wasn't me. I always had long hair, normal tanned face and didn't have these ugly black bags.

I quickly finished brushing my teeth, and got all the make-up from the cabinet. I was going to hide all of these ugly marks, because seriously, who wants to go out looking like a homeless lunatic?

I finished and put back the make-up in the cabinet, and looked at the shoulder length hair. _Whatever should I do?_ I mused from a movie. Screw movies, Mel, this is real life.

So, unfortunately, this was real life. I took a hair brush from the cabinet and started to brush. Seemed like all day this morning I was brushing, cutting, putting something. It's ridiculous. So after I managed to brush the hair, it was weird. I was used to my long hair and long pulling and whining, but now… nothing.

It was fairly easy to brush, it was also a really quick action.

"Well, at least I look human." I noted. I bit my tongue there. Crap. Well, really, look at my life. When do you ever meet and alien, mechanical in nature, who you get to be romantically involved with, and now… now you're not even with him and it seems like everything is just starting to fall apart.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ironhide, we need to talk." Nicole Witwicky said as she opened the door of the Topkick, sitting in the passenger seat. The truck just closed the door. "Will you turn on your holoform?"

The holoform of Ron appeared. "Yes?" he said exhaustedly. Nicole immediately noticed that even he wasn't taking this well, but he was taking it better than Mel. Like, he had all of his hair on. Or whatever.

"Why are you so cold to Melissa?" she asked him.

"Will you not interfere? It is none of your business." He crossed his arms.

"I will interfere! She's my best friend and I don't want some alien here, hurting her! Damn it, Ironhide, do you know what she did to herself?!"

His eyebrows joined, "No. What?"

"She… you should see for yourself. Look, point is, Melissa is the most loyal person we know. She'd never betray you, she'd never do that and you know it."

He stood silent, listening to her when it was Melissa as the main topic, "And now… she's heartbroken, Ironhide. And she loves you. If a girl still loves you even after you've broken her heart, then you know that she's the one. Don't lose her over something as stupid as this. She's too good to be lost this way." She sincerely said.

"What do you suggest?" he openly said, knowing far well if he didn't do something with Melissa, Nicole would follow him to the Pit and back just to bring them back. He was open for suggestions. Nicole always had some.

"I suggest you apologize to her." she said. "It's the least you can do."

"Understood. Is this all?" he asked, as his holoform fuzzed out.

"Yeah. And listen to me, just do as I told you, and everything's going to be alright. Think about how you're going to do it." She patted the dashboard. "I'll see you 'round Ironhide." She said, getting out of the truck.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Someone knocked on the door. I unlocked it and opened it. Bumblebee was just outside. "Nicole's here. She says you should come." He smiled and I smiled in return, something I've been doing since I've known about myself. Just smile back. Always.

I got out of the bathroom, out the living room, out the door and into the parking lot.

Among a lot of vehicles that the other students owned, the Camaro and Topkick always stood out. I wanted to cry when I saw the Topkick. It wasn't proudly standing, like it always used to be. The truck had 'proud' written all over it, whenever we were together, he looked menacing and looked like he could go through an oak tree without blowing a gasket. Now, it wasn't as 'proud' as much.

I heard a honk behind them, so I had to walk between the Camaro and Topkick. Even though they had a one meter distance span between them, I had to walk past that Topkick. As I got past the front wings and hood, I got to the side mirrors. I stopped there and sighed.

I looked to the ground and then to the Topkick. God, do I miss this Topkick, its massages, it's plain presence. I hugged the huge mirror, with my both arms and kissed it. The truck made a noise and it sounded like the truck sighed. He was relaxed now, as much as he could with this situation.

I kissed the clean mirror again. I just wanted to tell him what my heart feels, what it says and this was the shortest way I could have formed a sentence. "We may have our ups and downs, but know this. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Ironhide. I still love you." I whispered to him as I let go. I got behind the truck and saw a Smart vehicle behind it.

It was very bright pink in color and a very happy Nicole was in it. She really was the heart of the party. She would always smile and encourage people. She's just like that. Just by being herself.

"Ready?" she asked as I opened the door.

"Ready." I said as I closed it and looked inside the funny interior. Alright, it wasn't funny, but to me, it was very different. I buckled up myself as she slowly moved out of the parking lot. After another turn, she drove slowly on the main street.

"They're not following us?"

"Nope. Don't worry. We'll be in the café for some time and then head home."

"I can't really go out for a very long time." I said.

"Why?"

"It's too early. I mean, with everything going on and I don't know what Ironhide's reaction was, there are just so many things in my head now, I need time to assort them all."

"Understood."

She turned on a corner once more as she stopped in front of a café we would always go through the years. As she stopped the car in the café parking lot, I unbuckled myself and we exited the Smart.

The rest of the day was spent in thinking about what to do when we got home. The café was not really full. More like half empty. So we talked and talked until it was night time. That was the time, when I decided I was exhausted and that this was too much for me. Today was one hell of a day, and not in a good way.

We got back in the Smart and Nicole drove us home. I had a great time, even though I felt like crying down in front of the half full café, Nicole managed to bring my sprit up, once again.

As she drove slowly home, I felt at ease. Telling something important to someone who is your best friend and a great listener at that, really feels good, but it also eases you. "So you think I should tell him?" I asked her.

"Totally. We talked about this. He knows it. But, just take it easy." She patted my hand as we drove slowly in one direction. "Be calm." she gave me smile.

She turned once more and got up on the parking lot. She parked a couple of parking spots next to Bumblebee and then turned the engine off. We silently got out of the car and into the dorm. I kept looking at the black truck. Taking it easy and taking my time was essential, as Nicole said.

**Actually, I wanted to continue the chapter, but I'd most definitely go to + 8.000 words, so I can't write it, you can't read it, so it'd be best if we put two chapters. **** As I said, I have a lot of things in plan. **** Read and Review, please! :D**


	41. Forgiveness Is The Point Of Life

**Warning, mary-sue-ish chapter! (maybe? – I'm not thinking straight, I've had headaches these last couple of days)**

**What I noticed that when I read other fics here, I, and I'm sorry but seriously, hate it when somebody writes 'wrapping my arms around his/hers neck'. Wrap, wrap, wrap and then wrap some more. Maybe it's the more… I don't know, but I think it's overused. So you're extremely rarely going to find me using those words. I just say 'put' and it works for me. ;)**

**Just some daily (or weekly) Author rant that every author just loves to write. ;) **

**Also, I translated a song from Serbian into English, so don't bother looking it up. **

A week has passed. A silly, horrible, mind blowing week. I've had no contact with Ironhide nor Ron. I've been crying my soul out every day and night, for the past seven days. Nicole was by my side constantly.

She had to buy so many toilet paper it would cover a whole country for ten years. Some of her comments actually cheered me up, but they wouldn't last for long. This wasn't a game nor a story nor a movie. It was real life and real life hurts bad.

Every single night, filled with a stuffed nose, a salty, tearful bed, a best friend getting those ugly black circles, just because she knows that she has to be there for you. And you just love your best friend.

Amanda disappeared suddenly and so did our next door neighbors, Clara and Lana. I haven't heard form Pete nor Dave, in about a month now. Last time we saw each other was a couple of years ago. That was a long time ago. Wonder what they are doing now…

Maybe they all went on a little trip and upped sticks and went away, so it also pained me that they didn't tell me they were leaving, if they actually did leave in the first place. And why they didn't take me with them. Who knows. Maybe they have their own life crisis. Just like I have right now.

As I lay on my bed, politely asking Nicole to leave the room to me and myself only, I thought about getting to Ironhide and tell him what has been going on for a week. I couldn't possibly handle it anymore. It was too much for my heart.

I stood up from my bed , deciding this isn't going to be one of those puffed up, red faced nights I've been spending these last couple of days. All this time, my face was all puffed up and looked and hurt like I was stung in it by a million and one bees. But it was nothing close the pain inside my chest. I felt like dying. Like… just letting go. I love him too much to live without him. _Enough wallowing, Melissa._

I was going to see Ironhide and that was final. Nicole said I was going to be good.

Right now, she was the only one with advice. It wasn't like I could just go on a Dr. Phil Show or whatever and listen to other people on TV. Or radio. I didn't care about them, they couldn't feel the pain that I am feeling right now, but I am not going to let that dumb pain get the best of me, because I deserve better, and I am going to fight for the greater good. For me and Ironhide.

I got up from my bed, where I had been laying all these cruel nights and went out of the room, and into the bathroom. As I looked to my right, my golden-ish robe waited for me, hanging on the wall. I took it and I took two packs of tissues. Just in case. My slippers waited under the place where the robe was, and I put them on as well.

I had a plain gym suit on. Combined with a robe and slipper it made me feel more homey. But the thing is, people always say, home is where the heart is. We all know where my heart is. It's with Ron. With Ironhide. So that's exactly where I'm going to. To Ironhide.

A painful week has passed and it's time I face the lions. It's not going to be easy, but it just hurts too much to be apart from him, especially knowing he's so close to where I am.

I carefully exited the dorm, quietly so I didn't disturb the sleeping Bee on Nicole's bed and I got out. It was a bit cold outside, the wind was blowing, so I got to the parking lot.

The Camaro had its beauty sleep in motion as the Topkick was ever as wary. I got to the hood of the Topkick and I knew that Ironhide noticed me. I put my hand on the corner of the hood. It was like petting. I could feel him leaning into the touch, before retracting back. The engine slowly purred inside the hood, indicating the truck was well alive.

I knew he had his attention tracked on me. A woman just knows. So as I moved along to the back of the cab, the truck frame was warm. I haven't been noticing it for quite a while, but it was warm. The wind blew harder, whipping my hair wildly as I shivered at the coldness. I put a palm on his window and my forehead on it as well.

It was like that for a very short moment, before he decided to let me in. The door clicked open as I opened it and got in. He closed it for me, though it probably meant almost nothing to him.

I rubbed my hands against each other, blowing into them to regain heat. Ironhide turned the heating on in the back, the heat blaring at my hands and legs. "Thanks." I said, but nothing else greeted me.

I lay down on the seat, still trying to get the heat on my legs, especially feet, since my slippers fell down when I lay at his seat. It was silent. For a long, long time. Just the heat of the air conditioning in the car could be heard, but other than that… nothing.

Hours must have passed, because I was growing tired. I even sung to him. I wasn't much of a person to sing to other people, but… you know, it's hard, and I had to do _something._

"…always there, you're everywhere, but right now, I wish you were here… Damn… What I'd do to have you here, here, here… I wish you were-", I sighed deeply and blinked as a tear went down my cheek and onto the seat, "here."

I sniffed as a tear went over the bridge of my nose and fell down on the seat again.

Remember when there was a time Melissa would never cry, the time she was the unafraid one? When your heart is broken, it all just turns to dust. Trust me, I'm a living specimen.

"Melissa." I heard a voice say as I looked up. He was sitting next to my head, a soft, but sad look in his eyes, like he was… pitying me. His eyes went to my hair. "Primus, Melissa, what…" he ran his fingers through my short hair, "What have you done to yourself?" he said it in such a way I felt like breaking down again.

"I… I don't… know." I finally said it, sighing, turning my head away.

He brought his fingers gently under my chin, turning my head to face his. Oh those beautiful, electric blue eyes of his… I could get lost in them. "Was I the reason you did this?"

I stalled, "…Well, yeah-maybe. I don't know." I whined.

The radio just loved to interfere, "_Baby, this is getting serious… were you thinking about you or us?"_

"Hide-"

"_Don't say what you're about to say, look back before you leave my life, be sure before you close that door, before you roll those dice, baby think twice…"_

"I never planned on leaving your life!" I burst out. How could he even think that?! "And I'm not going anywhere! I can't!", seriously looking, there weren't many places I could go to, even if I wanted to. What the hell am I thinking?

"_Pitaš me, da li bi, zadnji put, sa mnom bio ti? Boli me, što odlaziš, ostavljaš me u pustinji_, _molim te, ne odlazi, ostani, jos samo ovaj put." _(_**You ask me, would you, for the last time, be with me? It pains me that you're going, leaving me in the desert, please, don't go, stay, just this one last time.**_**)**

What language was this? Sounds like Russian, but I can't just quite place it.

"_Više nije kao pre, ja te ljubim, odlaziš od mene ti. A tebi lako je, ti nekoga voliš, ostavljas me u suzama, ostavljaš me u suzama…" (__**It's not like it was before, I am kissing you, you are leaving me. It's easy for you, to love someone, leaving me in tears, leaving me in tears…)**_

How am I supposed to understand a single thing from this?

"_Odlazi, ja mogu bez tebem teško biće mi, al' bolje je. Ja nisam lud, al' volim te, šta je bilo, bilo je, sada gotovo je. Molim te, napusti me, ne želim više, da bude kao pre. Više nije kao pre, ja te ljubim, odlaziš od mene ti. A tebi lako je, ti mene ne voliš, ostavljaš me u suzama, ostavljaš me u suzama…"_

_**(Go away, I can go on without you, it's going to be so hard, but it's for the best, I'm not mad, but I love you, what happened, happened, now it's over. Please, just leave me, I don't want this anymore, to be like it was before. It's not like it was before. I'm kissing you, and you're leaving me. It's easy for you, you don't love me, leaving me in tears, leaving in tears…)**_

I stared at him dumbly.

"The lyrics were wrong." Ron smiled, which I found a bit weird, considering this was serious. Even though I had absolutely no idea what the lyrics were about and knowing Ironhide, he wanted to forget he ever played that Russian looking like song.

"_Now and then, I think of when we were together-told myself you were right for me- that was love-and that feels so rough-but had me believing it was always something that I'd done-"_

Was he using… _Gotye_ on me? "What does-"

"_I can't live if living is without you- kiss me, give me all you got-"_

"Stop." I can't take the song switching anymore. "You're making things overly complicated." Though I did smile at his attempt to say something through the radio.

He put his hand on my cheek, "What were you really wishing about?" he said. What was I wishing? Oh yes, he was talking about the song I was singing to him.

"I… I wished for us again. Because, I miss us. And I don't know-", my chest began to tighten itself, "how you can be so steady and strong all the time, I mean look at me!" I motioned towards myself. "You haven't done anything to yourself and I… I…" I couldn't hold it in. "Look at me…" I whispered as a tear splashed on the seat.

"I am." He said, bringing my head up from its fallen position. "I am looking at you. Do you know what I see?"

"An imbecile." I coolly said. He laughed. He really laughed, which made me smile. I don't know how he could laugh now. Crazy alien robot.

"No. I see the love of my life." He said.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I really, really love you and I don't want to lose you. If I don't apologize, I'm afraid I will." He caressed my cheek affectionately.

"It was my fault." I finally said it. Someone had to take blame. "Because you've been the most loyal person I've known in all my life. Been the only one that stood up for me and stood up with all my crap over these years we've known each other. So thank you. All I've ever been to you was a disappointment."

"Primus, Melissa, you're too good of a person to disappoint anyone." He cupped my face with his both hands. "May I?"

Was he asking me permission to kiss? What a nut. "Of course, Ironhide." I smiled as a soft kiss landed on my lips. It felt like a relief and a daily dose of something. I can't quite place it what, but it was so relaxing. Like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "Does the term apply?" I suddenly said.

"What term?" He moved his kisses to my jaw, and I got slight chills. I liked this, of course.

"Spending your time with the person you love the most because you never know when your moment with them is going to be your last?" I quoted him, as he gave a laugh. Dear God, that laugh…

"You're a good student." He said, taking a break from the kisses.

"You're a good teacher." I smiled.

"I love you." He kissed me again.

"And I you, love." I have his temple a kiss. The temple is just so soft to the touch of lips.

"You are just so easy to love."

"I am?"

"You are." As he was answering, I took his hand and lifted it up. I brought our hands up to shoulder lever and touched his finger with mine. From what I've been reading in body language books, this was a simple, friendly touch.

I lowered my hand, and now our palms were against each other. In the books, this mean truce, forgiveness. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, not taking my eyes off his.

"Of course I do. But, I need you to forgive me as well. I haven't been acting appropriately when Ratchet found you. When we freed you from the buried vehicle." I remember he raising his voice at me because we were being brave or something. "I was too hard on you. I couldn't take this and seeing what you did to yourself pains my spark. You aren't a soldier and I'm not your superior. I apologize for my inappropriate actions."

"It's alright, love." I said, giving him a hug. "I forgive you."

We were lost in each other's embrace. His warm body against mine, holding me as if I was made of glass.

And my stomach decided to ruin our serene moment. It growled.

"You're hungry." He said. The truck engine turned on immediately.

"Yeah, but where're we going?" I asked as he moved to the front and so did I. The seatbelt clicked in place as it went over my chest and hips.

"I heard humans like this 'McDonalds' food. Am I correct?" he asked as the Mc Drive-In was close to college. "Do you want to order inside or outside?"

"If I go inside dressed like this, they're going to judge me. I'd rather not. I'd order from the drive in."

He turned on a corner and waited for our turn. Even at this God forsaken hour, there were a couple of vehicles waiting for their turn to order.

"No one has the right to judge you." He said, taking my hand in his. "They don't know what you went through. You went through a lot." He kissed the back of my palm.

"Thank you." I said. "For giving me hope when I needed it most." I smiled.

"Always." He said and then he glanced and the truck went forward. "Order." He said as I told the lady that was working at the window what I wanted. When we needed to pay for it, I guess the whole base had copies of Galloway's credit card. Poor man. I've never met him, but I heard he didn't like the Autobots.

As we collected my food and in the next hour or so, I ate it, giving my fries to Ron to try. "The food has a good taste." He said.

"Yeah, but if Ratchet saw me eating this, he'd kill you." I laughed.

He snorted, "Frag Ratchet, I'm just glad you're alive."

"So am I." I said as he drove around and we found a trashcan. I threw the trash through the window. The window rolled up and he drove me home. As we got to the dorm parking lot rather quickly, we both exited the truck.

We got to the entrance of the living room, and the door was unlocked. Bumblebee was on the couch, waiting for us. Ron and I were holding hands as we nodded at Bumblebee and he got to the bedroom with us as well. He went into Nicole's bed, keeping her close to him with one arm.

I got to my bed, as I took the slippers off and the robe as well. I lay on the bed as Ron got the covers over me, but decided to hop into my bed as well. Didn't mind at all. His chest was pressed against my back as our legs entwined. "Goodnight, 'Hide."

He snorted, but in a good, humor way. "Goodnight, love." He kissed me behind the ear as I snuggled in closer. I slept with a smile on my face that night.


	42. Lives Do Not Last

**I like the new FF site. Looks better than it did before.**

**I watched 'The Transformers: The Movie', and I am TOTALLY in love with Hot Rod. I plan on writing a fic about him. :3 I plan to write many of them (many fanfictions), but we'll see if I have the time and how the grades keep rolling. I really like HR now! :D (I know, 'crazy-Author-in-love-rant' over). I recently updated my profile saying what stories I plan on writing, and knowing me, I will write them. **

_**Prepare for doom**_**. 'Nuff said. **

Serenity. Peace, love and serenity.

Nothing to it.

And I enjoyed it so much.

I would have enjoyed it much more if it wasn't for that stupid feeling that something was going to happen to me. Why can't life take a pause and slow down a little, enjoy more? But no, life has to give me bad feelings now that I've finally gotten back the person I needed the most.

As I opened my eyes, I breathed slowly and evenly, careful not to disturb Ron, who I was gently pressed on from behind. I turned slowly around, leaning on my left hip and looking at Ron. He was already awake. "Hey." I mustered as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning. Even though it's 14 hours now."

"It's two p.m.? Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, whining just a bit.

"You looked so peaceful, so I thought better than to disturb you."

Nicole came into the room. "Hey, do you want to know the news!" she yelled.

"Easy, easy, I just got up." I said, getting into a sitting position. "What the 'news'?"

"Amanda is moving in with Josh!" she exclaimed happily.

I blinked a couple of times before answering. "…What?"

"I know, I didn't believe it either, but they've been together, for what? Maybe a year? Six months? Something like that. Anyways, isn't that exciting!" she chirped as she went out of the room.

"What?" I repeated trying to take this all in.

So Amanda changed dorms. Unofficially.

Why didn't she tell me? I thought we were best friends forever. Well, we were, until forever decided to end. We just haven't been talking lately. Or ever. It's like we stopped seeing, hearing from each other. I don't know, has she forgotten about me and Nicole? Ever since she'd been dating Josh, she was talking less to us.

I can't believe she actually put her boyfriend in front of her best friends.

But I'll talk to her later. I don't want to ruin my time with Ron thinking over Amanda and our friendship. No, I'll do that later.

"Get dressed, Mel." Ron said getting up from the bed. "I'll leave."

"Wait." I caught myself speaking. "You can stay." I said. Even though I never allowed anyone to see me in my undergarments, I mean, we are together for three years already, she should have seen me a long time ago. I can't really believe that we spent three years together. That's a lot.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause discomfort, and I know-"

"It's okay." I smiled. "You don't have to sit and watch, but you don't have to leave." I got up from the bed and walked to the dresser. "I finally got you back and I don't intend on losing you again." I smiled over my shoulder as I got the clothes that I wanted to wear.

Simple blue jeans and a beautiful white top. Some pink earrings and some minor details and I was ready for the day.

Now all I had to do was to get dressed.

"I'm not going to look." Ron turned his head.

"Be lucky you're in the room." I chuckled as I put on the jeans. They weren't tight jeans, I couldn't possibly bother myself with that now and I didn't button the jeans.

"I am, I'm trying not to cause discomfort." He said, still looking away.

"You said that before." I noted. "I don't have anything against you, so you don't need to-" I took off my shirt, "look away." I managed to say as I threw the shirt off on the bed.

He got up from Nicole's bed where he was sitting and approached me. I looked at him as I tried to get the other shirt I was planning on wearing today, but Ron was quicker and looped his arms around my lower back. I chuckled.

I gazed at those rare blue eyes of his that always melted my heart at the sight of them. I locked my hands around his neck as he swayed me sideways.

The same moment I started to go backwards and fell down on the bed, Ron falling over me in a push-up position, his hands beside my head, I felt so petite. But at the same moment, Nicole came into the room. As she looked up, her eyes widened and she let out a scream and tried to hide her eyes with a book.

Ron and I laughed at her as he helped me get up. I put on the elegant white blouse and buttoned my jeans. "It's okay, Nic, we weren't doing anything."

"Tell that to my poor eyes." She chuckled. "Anyways, I came here to ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"Wanna go to the café?"

"Is that seriously a question."

"Well, yeah?"

"Of course I want to go. I'll be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, I'll get the Smart." She excitedly said as she got out of the room, leaving me and Ron alone again.

"She is excited." Ron noted.

"Yeah." I said as we were both getting out of the bedroom and I was searching the other dressers for shoes. I found a pair and quickly put them on. "Don't bother coming. We'll be alright."

"No fragging way, Melissa." He said. "Thanks to those 'don't come' sentences, I almost lost you. Twice. I'm not making that fragged up mistake again."

He did have a pretty good point, actually. I did get really hurt when he wasn't around. "Bee can take us!" I exclaimed. "You trust Bumblebee don't you? I mean, he is Nicole's guardian after all." I shrugged, just to get him off my back and to try and escape another quarrel.

"The youngling? Of course I trust him. He's a good 'bot at spark."

"And someone has to guard the dorm, right?" I smiled, because I really didn't need him sitting outside of the café, that front bumper staring at me from the parking lot. Nu-uh.

"… Correct." He sighed. "Since Nicole is out to fetch the annoyingly bright pink vehicle, Bumblebee will escort you to this 'café' you always go to. I'll be here." He said as Nicole got in the dorm and I turned my head towards her.

"I'm back, come on." She said as she got out again. I turned to Ron again.

"Okay, got it, 'Hide." He smiled. I squeezed his cheek lightly with my two fingers as he gave a chuckle. He moved in for the kiss as I returned it just as tenderly. I gave him one last loving hug. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Love you." I grinned as I went out of the dorm.

Getting past the truck, I kissed the side of it and got into the 'annoyingly bright pink' Smart. Well, the color was rather eye-catching. As well as the Rally Yellow color of the Chevrolet Camaro that's engine was beautifully revving behind us.

"I don't see the black menace behind us." Nicole commented as she steadily drove.

"You mean Ironhide?"

"Yeah. You managed to escape him, _again. _I swear, you have a talent."

I chuckled, "Thanks, but, we've got Bee here, so Ironhide's on housekeeping now." I smiled.

"Serves him right for treating you coldly." She coolly said.

A sudden light bulb appeared above my head as I got an idea. "Wait, where's Sam?"

"Sam?" she turned on a corner, "In his dorm, why?"

"Is he okay?" I warily asked.

"He's fine as far as I'm concerned. Why?"

"I'll tell you in the café." I smiled.

She pulled up at the parking lot, the perfect paintjob of a Camaro shining in the sunlight was parked right next to us. Nicole and I got into the café and things went on simply from then.

We talked and laughed for two hours. Two hours. It was starting to dusk, but very slightly, it was still very much daylight.

"Wait, you said something in the car." Nicole suddenly said.

"What did I say?" I couldn't possibly remember the conversation in the vehicle two hours ago.

"Something about Sam being in one piece…?" she fished. Oh, that ringed a bell. "What about it?"

"Well, I kind of thought that Sam would need protection from Ironhide, knowing how trigger happy and 'act before you think' he is."

"I can ask Bee to check up on him, I doubt Ironhide will take another charge." She smiled. "I'll be here shortly." She said as she got up from her seat and out of the café, which was almost full. She leaned on the door, as the window rolled down and a figure of a blonde man appeared in the driver's seat. Nicole nodded and gave him a kiss. The blond man went into reverse, and then roared across the street.

Everyone in the café was looking at the growling sound of the powerful supercharged V8 engine that was speeding through the parking lot and onto the street. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say the blond man was showing off for his girlfriend. Nicole entered the café again, with a grin on her face. Some people still looked at her and eyed her, but she paid no mind to them.

"He's gone to check on Sam?" I asked.

"Yup." She grinned. "Anyways, I think we should call Ironhide to pick us up, what do you think? I'm kind of tired." She calmly said.

"I'm with you on this one." We left the money on the table as we stood up and moved two footsteps from the table. "Just let me get my phon-"

Suddenly, the door flew open wildly. All of the café people looked in the direction of the broken door and at the men that came into the café. Masked men wearing black suits and carrying M4-A1 weapons started shooting at the café residents.

Everyone screamed and ducked for cover. Adrenaline could be _smelled _in the air.

Suddenly, I felt like something… punctured through me. Three times. I bent forwards, and then slowly fell down to the ground, landing on my back, immediately feeling very, very tired.

What the hell happened? Everything was like in slow-motion. Except for the fact that my eyelids were so heavy. I barely looked through my eyes how tired I was. And it was just so sudden.

I saw people running over each other to get out of the café, everyone scattering along with the men in black suits. My ears were ringing, I couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear anything. I felt helpless, but… somehow it didn't bother me.

It was… very strange. My brain was working normally, but my body didn't cooperate. Strange. And yet I don't know what's going on with me.

Nicole skidded on her knees as she got down beside me. I, honestly, felt numb and I was totally deaf.

She started to cry. I would have joined my eyebrows in confusion, but I couldn't move a muscle. She started digging through my purse from behind me. As she retracted the purse, I could see it completely covered in blood.

A lot of blood. Was that my blood? _Of course it was genius, you're the one the ground!_ But I didn't panic. I didn't feel the pain of bleeding. Then whose blood was it?

She dialed a number and said something, but everything was muted in my ears and I couldn't hear a thing.

She threw the phone away and hysterically cried and tried to calm herself at the same time. Gripping her head and throwing her hair backwards, she moved her hands to cup my face. That I could just barely feel. It was a very gentle touch.

From what I could lip-read, she was telling me something that should've sounded like 'you're going to be okay, Mel'.

She stood by my side all the time and then she picked up the throw away phone again, dialing a number and saying something. Then she dialed another number. Twice I think. I could barely keep my groggy eyes open. She threw the phone away once more, clearly angered. She got up, dragging me along with her. I tried to protest, but to no avail. I hadn't the strength to do so.

She somehow managed to get me into the Smart and drove at full speed I think, not even bothering to check on the cars she has scratched and dented, or the traffic signs she ran over or the pedestrians she scared half to death.

Death. Was that waiting for me?

No, don't think like that, Melissa, you'll be just fine. Whatever is going on with you.

Nicole skidded to a stop as she yelled for someone as she exited the vehicle and a lot of medics and nurses came out with portable beds and whatnots. They put me on a bed and put some tubes into me.

I couldn't breathe straight anymore. It was so hard. Sleep was so comfortable right now. Where's Ron? Why isn't he sleeping with me?

In the last moment, I saw a nice nurse looking at me with kind brown eyes as she put a sedative in the form of an oxygen mask, onto my face. My ears could suddenly hear.

"You'll be fine, dear, just hold on, it'll all be over in a second." She said as I finally closed my eyes. The much needed sleep took me in gently. I've never needed sleep as much as I needed it now.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Diagnose?"

"Three bullets, two in the chest and one in the arm. Severe blood loss."

"Alright, get the bullets out of her now and get me an OR. We need to do this quickly or she won't make it."

"Yes, doctor."

**And that's how you do it. XD **

**The next chapter is going to be revolving around a song in Serbian, and no, I won't be writing the lyrics in English and in Serbian, I'm too lazy and you won't understand a damn thing in Serbian. (I can only hope that 20% of you readers even know what Serbia is and where it is (without using internet or books)) **

**LET'S SEE SOME REVIEWS!**


	43. Left For Dead

**Here we go, here's the song, I tried to make the refrain rhyme, but it's hard. But I did it! (even if I failed XD). Well I made the refrain rhyme, and just barely, but the rest of the song pretty much describes the event. The gunshots. It's actually a song written by a true event. Remember that.**

**Anyways, song is called Istina, by Sha Ila. (Not that it means much anyway.)**

_Song parts_

"Communication"

"_Communication link"_

**Now let's see… to live or to die?**

Ironhide was parked in the parking lot, as a normal vehicle would be. He was enjoying the rather quiet days, considering this was a loft full of drunk adolescent that partied in the wee hours of the morning.

He had to intervene once. And the dorm never partied again.

Suddenly, an emergency communication link opened up without Ironhide authorizing it. It was going to Ratchet and Ironhide. From Bumblebee. _"Ratchet, Ironhide, there's been an accident Nicole called me and Melissa was shot they are in a hospital I'm typing the coordinates we need to get there NOW!"_

And with that the comm. was closed.

What?

Ironhide replayed the communication through his recorder. _"Ratchet, Ironhide, there's been an accident." _Alright. _"Nicole called me and Melissa was shot." _

He paused. What? _"Melissa was shot." _He repeated the recording._ "They are in a hospital."_

The frag? He turned on his engine.

Suddenly, he got the coordinates and he immediately rolled out of the parking lot and towards the hospital. He sped through red lights, honking at the innocent drivers as his engine growled like a Formula 1.

After what seemed like an eternity, with every second counting, he got to the hospital and turned on his holoform. Bumblebee's holoform was already at the entrance, waiting for Ironhide. "Where are they?" Ironhide quickly said.

"Inside." Bee said as both of them entered the hospital. The rushed to the receptionist.

"Has there been a gunshot accident recently? A twenty-one year old female?" Ironhide immediately asked the woman behind the reception.

"Yes, there has been an accident. They are currently in the operation room, please have a seat. Would you like some coffee or a magazine?" she politely asked.

"My mate is shot and you want me to drink some putrid human coffee while her life is at stake? Are you out of your damn processor?!" Ironhide snapped at the wide-eyed woman. Bumblebee calmed him down and made him sit.

"Nothing for us, thank you." Bee smiled at the woman, clearing the tension easily. "He just needs some time." He said as the woman nodded and muttered a 'I understand.', and left the two of them in the waiting room.

"Bee!" Someone exclaimed as both of the holoforms looked up. Nicole ran towards Bumblebee as he enveloped her in a tight hug. "Mel… she… she's in the OR now. They're taking the bullets out of her now." she winced as she said the sentence. And she wasn't the only one that winced.

Ironhide gripped his head and put it in between his knees. He was sitting on a sofa in the waiting room. "She's going to be fine, Ironhide." Nicole assured, patting his shoulder, even though she was trying to assure herself for the most part. She couldn't handle the loss of a best friend.

Time passed. Slowly, quickly, it didn't matter. Nobody took track of time anymore. Nicole was on the edge of going into sleep, lying helplessly in Bumblebee's arms. Ironhide could only sit and wait. Something he hated. But there was absolutely nothing he could do. He called in Ratchet to come, just in case, but he wouldn't be here until tomorrow.

After a great amount of time had passed, it had already been past midnight. Nicole was asleep. Bumblebee was monitoring her, occasionally glancing toward Ironhide. Ironhide was as quiet as ever.

Suddenly, the door opened and inside came a man with clothes that clearly said he was a human surgeon. Ironhide stood up quickly, walking up to the man. Bumblebee gently shook Nicole, who bolted from her sleep immediately. She stood up, taking Bee by the hand and walking to the surgeon.

"She's okay?" Nicole's face lit up, a grin on her face. The surgeon was silent. Nicole blinked twice and her grin was starting to lessen. Her face was now a frightened one, as her heart was beating increasingly.

"I'm sorry." The surgeon guiltily said. "She lost too much blood."

Nicole's eyes welled up in tears as she turned and cried into Bee's chest. Her cries… They were the most horrifying cries anyone has ever heard.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Now I know, I really lost you and you were everything to me. Sleep peacefully boo, know one thing is true, I will always protect you. _

_She with us all this time, she was always here, everyday I remember her and I think of her. But on that day when she was in town, she sat somewhere with her friend, to take time off._

_Some time later, some punks came in and started shooting all around, all you could hear were cries._

_Pop pop pop… _(as in gunshots)

_She fell on the ground, blood was all around her. Her body was not moving, the pulls was beating all the harder and – nobody was there to help her, everyone scattered, the two girls, they were alone._

_But somehow they managed to get out on the street and drive themselves up to the nearest hospital. They got the most help they could, the doctors fought for her all night long._

_But her pulls was decreasing and it was clear as day, that after the too great of a fight, for her it was too late. She died the same night in the largest of pains, she died the same night, needlessly… _

_Now I know… I really lost you and you were everything to me. Sleep peacefully boo, know one thing is true, I will always protect you. Now I know, (now I know) I really lost you (I really lost you), sleep peacefully boo, know one thing is true, I will always protect you. _

_Even when she was young, she was alone. Her life was a drama. At a young age she lost both her father and mother and – for every penny she fought courageously. So that she could earn something in her life. Destiny handed it to an idiot – who took her life and got away with it. _

_But even after that, a dark destiny came upon the idiot, when he least thought, when he didn't even know, men from the darkness came and finished him off. _

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Prime won't be happy about us killing a human."

"Frag him, the femme was an artist."

"Maybe he shouldn't die?"

"He killed Melissa. He deserves to die."

"Da 'Bot is right. Da girl was innocent. This means war."

"There he is. Let's go."

"Hide, you call da shots."

"Twins, up the middle. Jazz, with me."

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_I know you're up there and now you can peacefully sleep and now, know this, he's going to hell baby, you're going to heaven. _

_Now I know… I really lost you and you were everything to me. Sleep peacefully boo, know one thing is true, I will always protect you. Now I know, (now I know) I really lost you (I really lost you), sleep peacefully boo, know one thing is true, I will always protect you. _

_Now I know this… I don't have you as my own. You were my all. But now you're gone. So rest now, my love, because I will always and forever be there to protect you…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

The days were lonely. Nobody was in the dorm anymore. It was empty. Just like Ironhide's spark was now.

He was turning into something monotone. Killing off the idiot human with the help of the most skilled warriors was an excellent plan. Of course, they didn't even _try _to turn on their holoforms. Non-weapon harm was a good choice. Ripping off piece by piece was more satisfactory than killing him instantly.

Prime didn't know about it. He never would. All that he knows, is that Melissa was no longer of this world.

As Ironhide sunk on his shocks, it looked like the truck gave a sigh of relief, even though there was nothing to be relieved of. He was simply passing time.

He wanted to go back to protecting the Lennox's. Optimus banned him.

"**You can't protect anyone in this condition, my aft." **Ironhide huffed. Though it was true. Even he noticed that he wasn't himself. Sunny days were darker. Soft rain drops were becoming painful. Everyday actions were pieces of flashbacks.

And Ironhide was paining since day one. And only seven days had passed. If it weren't for the emptiness that was slowly filled by pain, Ironhide wouldn't have even noticed it.

A huff from a pair of smokestacks and a high pitched sound of brakes caught Ironhide's attention as he turned on his sensors, only to find his commander parking next to him, and behind him a squad of supercars.

Turning on his holoform, Optimus, Ironhide and a handful of other Autobots entered the dorm that the females shared. Melissa and Nicole's dorm.

Some of the Autobots sat on the couch. Others sat on counters and chairs. Silence was unusual amongst the team.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been silent. The base wasn't filled with their constant whining. Ratchet was away at the hospital, the hospital where Melissa was, saying he'd be back shortly.

Jazz was trying hard not to turn on music. He sighed, deciding it was the wrong time to play anything, anything at all.

"Ironhide," the voice of the Prime caught everyone's attention, even if the conversation wasn't pointed towards them, "Captain Lennox will be arriving tomorrow."

"Prime, why can't I guard the Lennox family unit? It was my first mission after the attack in Mission City."

To be honest, when duty was at stake, Ironhide still wanted to protect the Lennox's. To see little Annabelle again.

"Yes Ironhide, it _was, _meaning it no longer _is_. You are not in the correct state of mind to guard them from the Decepticons and or other threats."

"Prime, I can protect them just as good as I did years ago."

"Currently, Mirage is their guardian."

"The invisible youngling?"

"His designation is Mirage, Ironhide. You will respect him regardless of his rank or duty."

"Here comes the Hatchet." Sideswipe muttered as the S&R Hummer parked in the parking lot.

And not a moment too soon, Ratchet's holoform appeared in the room. "Autobots, I bear news."

"And I bear cannons." Ironhide huffed, displeased that Ratchet could not save Melissa. The twins smirked, but their smirks disappeared after Ratchet shot them a glare.

"Listen to me, you dimglow, I managed to bring Melissa back."

Ironhide's holoform's eyes brightened. "She's alive?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" Ironhide quickly said.

Ratchet sighed. "Come with me. All of you."

With that, all of the holoforms disappeared into nothingness and the engines turned on. The array of vehicles that were following a search and rescue vehicles was quite large and looked peculiar.

Behind the Hummer, a Peterbilt, a Topkick, and three 21st century exotic cars rolled. A Porsche, a Lambo and a concept Corvette.

After quite a while, they neared towards the hospital. The vehicles parked in the parking lot, as all of their holoforms exited the cars. The Lambo showed off its butterfly doors, as the 'Vette opening its doors in a peculiar way and the Porsche's doors opened in a traditional way.

Ratchet made his way to the room where Melissa would have presumably been. A nurse came by and asked them if they were family or legal guardians. Ratchet responded with the 'guardian', 'doctor' and 'close friends of the family' titles and the nurse nodded, leaving them to enter the room.

As Ratchet led the way in, all of the men slowly entered the room. The room had a transparent window instead of a wall. Everyone could see what was going on inside the room, even if it was sound-proof.

Ironhide slowly walked towards the bed where Melissa was. She was on a large amount of life supporters. She was in a deep sleep. Ironhide moved to the side of her bed, taking her limp hand in his.

She was so fragile.

Someone knocked on the door. As Jazz opened it, in came no other than Captain Lennox.

"Lennox? I thought you'd be here tomorrow?" Ironhide asked.

"I came with the first plane. Unfortunately, someone else decided to drop in." he rolled his eyes as he rushed to his niece. "Oh Mel…" he bended down, his elbows on her bed.

"Why is our Captain's niece in a coma, because of an alien attack?" no other than Galloway decided to barge in, with all his negative energy irritating the living hell out of everyone.

"Frag you." All of them, except Lennox, Ratchet and Optimus said. "How long was she in a coma?" Ironhide asked.

"Since a week ago."

"And when will she wake up?" Ironhide smiled, thinking of the happiness he shared when Melissa was there with him.

"…It's a rare occasion, but sometimes… Patients don't wake up from their coma." His world shattered and face fell. Ironhide looked at Ratchet. "If she wakes up from a coma, she'll be facing many difficult mental and physical disadvantages."

"She won't be able to think?" Sideswipe was confused.

"And that's going to be the least of her worries, because there is no brain activity and her organs are shutting down." Ratchet shook his head and sighed.

"Look at her! She's a vegetable!" Galloway yelled, earning glares from everyone in the room. "Scratch that, she wished she was a vegetable." He pointed a finger at her.

Ironhide raged, and in less than a millisecond, he lifted up Galloway by the suit and pinned him to a wall. Everyone could see what was going on inside of the room, but of course, Ironhide could have cared less.

"Ironhide, calm down." Someone said, but Ironhide was too furious to notice.

"You better apologize this instant, you scrawny little piece of slag." Ironhide growled as a drop of sweat fell from Galloway's forehead.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered. Lennox intervened immediately, taking Galloway out of Ironhide's grasp and pushing Galloway towards the door. Theodore hit the door, causing the plastic windows to shake and bend slightly.

"You know what? Screw you Galloway, I'm sending a letter to Moreshower, because nobody needs your pissy little crap in here. Get out." Lennox growled as Galloway lifted an eyebrow.

To back Lennox up, the twins came along with their glares. Of course, Sunstreaker carried the most intense of glares. Galloway upped sticks and fled, knowing that if he didn't leave _now, _there would be consequences.

**Anyways, remember that at the beginning of this story, Melissa had an energon encounter? Well, you might need to remember that now. XD Not that it's really important here, but keep it in mind while reading this.**

**But I have a question for you guys: Have you ever cried over a TF character and who was it?**

**-Because, I've cried over Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Bumblebee, now I'm crying over Hot Rod, because I just love those characters so much. And I've cried over Mirage. And TC. I'll update my profile with the top 10 favorite TF characters. **

**Because, I'm just that emotional. ;)**

**Don't forget to answer the question and review! Thank you!**


	44. Amnesia

**I had to rewrite A WHOLE FRICKEN chapter, scratch the one I've written and I've written over 4.000 words. **

**And I had to delete.**

**Because of one fragging mistake. **

**Well, here's the chapter that took me a bit longer to write. **

**Caution, you will see some **_**italic **_**text, you'll know it when you see it. I'll explain later the point of the italic text (at the end of the chapter for those who didn't realize it), so I don't ruin it for you now. **** Enjoy, please.**

Nobody moved much from their sitting positions. Ironhide was sitting on a chair next to Melissa's bed. Sunstreaker was sitting on a sofa along with Sideswipe. Jazz soon left, along with Bumblebee and Nicole. Will Lennox was standing near Melissa's bed.

Everyone was in their own thoughts. Ironhide was praying to Primus that Melissa makes it through with minimal loss. It certainly pained him to see her like this, all strapped up to primitive technology machines.

Someone entered the room and all eyes shot up to the person. It was a nurse, carrying a file in her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over." She politely said. And waited for them to exit. Nobody moved. "I'm sorry, but-"

"We heard you the first time." Sunstreaker glared. "Out." He commanded and the woman speechlessly got out.

_Nobody _is as effective in glares as Sunstreaker is.

Ironhide sighed as he got up from the chair. The twins followed suit.

Ironhide looked at her petite face, in such a calm state, barely living even on these machines. Three gunshots wounds to the chest and arm are fatal to most humans. He was glad she made it through, even on this Primus forsaken technology.

"Let's roll. We'll be back tomorrow." Ironhide commanded as the room was emptied. Ironhide cast one last look to Melissa. He shook his head and sighed, leaving the hospital along with Captain Lennox.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ironhide hadn't slept for eight days. Eight days. His systems should be failing, but somehow they are not.

Captain Lennox hadn't been doing well either. The Autobots were parked in front of Nicole's dorm. Bumblebee was being with Sam, while Nicole got Jazz to cover her back. The twins, Optimus, Ironhide and Lennox were also in the dorm.

"Ironhide," Optimus called for him. "I received a message from Ratchet. We may leave." Ironhide only nodded.

"I gotta go, Bee." Nicole said sadly. Her best friend is on life supporters, caught in the gunfight without a reason. She gave him a limp hug. It was like her own systems were failing. Nonetheless, Bumblebee gave her a soft hug, swaying her gently from side to side. Nicole sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Ironhide had to look away or he'd start sniffing as well. He fizzed out of existence too quickly for anyone to notice the sad look on his holoform's face.

Outside, the supercar engines revved beautifully into life as the other trucks' engines grumbled into existence. Led by a Peterbilt, the Topkick and the three speedy cars followed close behind.

It was silent through the communication links. Lennox was silent in the driver's seat of the Topkick. You'd think he'd want a ride in the Lamborghini, and being close to such a supercar would be a dream come true, but at this time – having a Lamborghini at your disposal 24/7 didn't matter.

They arrived at the hospital, each of the cars parking next to each other. The people outside would drool over the tuned cars, especially the Lambo, 'Vette and Porsche. An occasional truck and pick-up fan would come by and investigate the flame decals and the unknown symbol on the tailgate.

The holoforms came to life as the 'owners' of the cars exited their vehicles and made their approach towards the hospital, headed directly into the room where Melissa was.

It didn't take them long to find the room. Women turned at the sight of the newcomers, who all going into one room because of a pretty girl. A pretty girl whose life was taken away and yet somehow, brought back.

Everyone got into their sitting positions from yesterday. The twins were on the couch, Jazz was on a chair, Ironhide and Nicole were at one side of the bed and Melissa's uncle Will was at the other side. Optimus was waiting for Ratchet to come inside.

It was silent for quite some time. During that time, Nicole went to sit on a chair, but all of them were occupied. Jazz was a gentleman and offered her his seat as she took it gladly. Soon she fell asleep. She too, was very tired.

"'Hide?" Lennox called for him. The holoform brought its head up. "Why was Melissa shot?"

Like frag did he know. "I don't know. I thought Nicole gave a report?"

"No, I mean, where were _you?" _his eyes narrowed.

"I was at the dorm."

"What were you doing there?"

Now that Ironhide thought about it, what was he doing there? Protecting the dorm? What a pitiful excuse, and a totally unbelievable at that.

"What were you doing there?" Lennox repeated.

"I'm unsure." Ironhide stated. Truth can come later. "I just don't know what am I supposed to do with her. She manages to trick me. Every. Single. Time."

"Get her on a leash, that way she won't get away."

All of the present in the room, except for the sleeping Nicole, turned their heads towards the person who said it.

"She isn't a pet, Sunstreaker." Ironhide growled.

"Why weren't you there with her?" Will Lennox pressed on. Nobody hurts his niece without getting questions and answers in return.

Something suddenly caught Ironhide's eye.

His head flashed to Melissa.

He could have swore that she moved, even just a little.

"Ironhide?"

"Hold on." He said, checking the machines and his eyes darting from the machine to her. Nothing out of the ordinary. _"Ratchet?" _he comm. linked Ratchet immediately.

"_Yes, Ironhide?"_

"_I think Melissa showed movement."_

"_I'm on my way." _

The comm. link was cut off.

"You still didn't answer my question." Lennox pushed.

"Later, I think Melissa moved."

"She did? I didn't see anything."

"That's because your optics aren't as advanced as ours-"

Ratchet got into the room. "Are you certain she moved?"

"Affirmative." Ironhide replied as Ratchet got to the bed and checked some things.

After some time in silence, Ratchet started to talk. "Well, this is certainly good news."

"What?" All of them replied.

"She seems to be waking up. Heart rate is stronger, and her brain is somehow functioning. Organs are getting back on track. Primus, this is a miracle." Meanwhile, Jazz walked up to the sleeping form of Nicole.

"Come on, baby girl, your friend's wakin' up." Jazz gently shook Nicole from her dreams. She drowsily woke up, making a yawn and rubbing her eyes. "Take ya time, nobody's hurryin' ya."

She nodded as she slowly got up and walked to Mel's bed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"_Honey, we missed you." _

_I was dreaming. _

_I had to be._

_My parents weren't alive._

_I knew that._

_So why am I hearing mom's voice?_

"…_Mom?" I called for her. I was sitting on a soft green patch grass. The sun was shining and it was a clear sky right above me._

"_Where's my girl?" I heard someone say. It was dad's voice. I was sure of it. I looked around frantically._

"_Dad!" I called for him as I got off the ground. _

_I looked around. My eyes stopped at the sight of two people. My parents. My dead parents. They're here. Wherever 'here' is. Am I dead?_

"_No sweety, you're not dead." Dad chuckled._

"_Dad!" I ran to him and gave him the tightest hug in the world. "Dad, I missed you-", tears began to flow down my cheeks live rivers. I could even smell his scent. _

"_We missed you too, Mel, we missed you too." Dad gave me a kiss on the head. I didn't dare let go. "Hey, leave some hugs for your mother." He smiled. I grinned like a maniac. I was so happy to see them again, even if this was a dream._

"_Mom!" I looked to her as she was standing right next to dad. I gave my mom a big fat hug. "Mommy…"_

_I hadn't called her that in ages. "My little girl, all grown up…" She brought my head to her chest. I could hear her heartbeat. Was this really a dream? It was so real. It was __**too **__real to be a dream._

_Was it?_

"_W…How are you… here?" I managed to speak up. They smiled at me._

"_There's no need to bother yourself with that now, dear. We came here to visit you." Mom said._

"_Were you… watching me?"_

"_Honey, we were watching __**over **__you. We weren't stalking you." Dad smiled._

"_Real reassuring, dad." I chuckled. I was thrilled to have them here by my side. _

"_I see you've found someone for yourself." Mom smiled at me._

_It took me a moment to realize she was talking about Ironhide."You mean Ironhide?" _

"_Yeah, but we've never imagined you falling for someone __**so **__much older than you."_

"_Well…"_

"_Does he make you happy? If he doesn't, I ought to come down there and teach him a lesson!" Dad warned._

"_He's the best guy ever, dad. Don't worry, he's the good guy. I think you'd like him." I smiled._

"_Do you love him?" Mom asked. _

"_Yeah. I love 'im." I grinned. _

"_Are you gonna get married? Have grandkids?" She took my hands excitedly. Somehow being with my parents was so normal. Even though they were gone for three years._

"_Mom!" I raised my voice. "Can't you like, see the future or something?" I squinted and shook my head."Listen, both of you, I have to tell you something." they looked at me straight in the eye. "It's been haunting me for three years. I have to say… I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" they said at the same time._

"_When… before the hurricane. Three years ago. I yelled at you, mom ,and I'm so sorry, I hadn't meant it-"_

"_It's okay Mel, we forgive you." Mom gave me a reassuring hug. She was so real. "How's my brother doing?" Mom asked._

"_Uncle Will? He's doing great. Though, I can't wait to see Annabelle again." I grinned. "Are you really… are you really dead?" I just __**had **__to ask._

"_Of course not." Dad huffed. "We live in you."_

"_Goin' all Lion King on me, huh dad?" I smirked._

"_How much you love that movie, I would never know." _

"_You'd never know because you've never watched it." I shook my head. _

_I saw my parents fading away slowly. "We have to go now, Mel." Mom kissed me on the cheek._

"_No, no, wait, you can't go, I-I haven't seen you in so long! How are you not dead? You died in the tornado! I was at the funeral!" I started blurting everything out._

"_You may not understand it now, but, in time, you'll see." Dad said as he kissed me on the cheek as well. I gave my parents one last hug before they faded away._

"_I love you." I said truthfully._

"_And we you, Melissa. And we you."_

_And this is where my dream ended._

**XxXxXxXxX**

I got sucked in. Sucked into reality. I was drowsy. Clumsy.

I was being told to wake up. Just… to wake up. Like I had slept enough. And I don't really know _who _was telling me to wake up.

Instead of feeling rested, I felt sort of tired.

Yeah, 'tired' seemed to sum it all up.

As I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. Black. Pitch, jet black. Then my vision started to go back to normal.

I blinked repeatedly, trying to sharpen my vision. My eyelids hurt. Seemed like I didn't open eyes for a while.

I saw figures standing next to me. Then I realized I was lying down. On a bed, to be exact. Covered by something to keep me warm.

"Nhnn…" I moaned. My throat couldn't form a normal word for the sake of it. I looked around.

"Hey, Mel, you're back!" a girl said, and as I looked at her, I immediately recognized her.

"Nicole, hi." I smiled. "What am I doing here?"

"Dear God-" Someone said and gave me a hug. By the scent of the person, I immediately knew that it was my Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Will." I lay still. I was still pretty wary of where I was. It looked like I was in a hospital room.

"Melissa, are you alright?" Someone, with a deep voice, said from behind. Nicole turned around and gave the said man space to come to my bed.

"I'm sorry… who are you?" I politely asked.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Ironhide." I've never seen this guy in my life.

"Ironhide?" I squinted. I could see him perfectly, there was absolutely no need to squint, but damn, that was just a weird name.

He nodded. And waited for my response. The whole room fell silent. "Hi, I… I don't think remember you." I said. It was kind of weird to say. "Why would I need to remember you?"

"Do you know who I am?" Another voice, a wise one, said from behind again. People moved and a doctor came out. I shook my head. The doctor sighed. "My name is Ratchet. Do you know why you are here?" and I shook my head once again. "This is a lot better than no brain activity or death, but it is still a very hard situation." Ratchet talked to another man, a tall one. He looked almost… regal.

"Hmm, I understand Ratchet. May I speak to her?" the powerful voice full of authority filled the room. Doctor Ratchet nodded as the man approached me. "Hello, Melissa Lennox." Okay, he's kind of freaking me out. "My name is Optimus Prime. I apologize for the sudden question, but I must ask you this. Do you know anything about the Autobots?"

The hell are Autobots?

"No." Was my dull, simple answer. "What's going on?" Why were all of these blue-eyed people around me? I've never heard nor seen them.

"Melissa, you have memory loss." The doctor said. "Or as we would formally put it, amnesia."

"No, I don't." I shook my head. Why would I have amnesia? I don't know these people.

The doc sighed. "It may be peculiar at first, but with your family and friends giving you support, you should be able to recover fully, even without your memories."

Which made me wonder exactly how much memory I've lost. "Are you serious?" Uncle and I asked at the same time.

"I am. This is a very real situation." The doc said.

My arm and chest started to sting in some places. The stinging faded away. "May I just ask, what am I doing here? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were in a gunfight."

I gave the doctor a raised eyebrow.

Me?

In a gunfight?

No.

Just, no.

"You took three bullets, two to the chest and one into your arm."

"Is that why it stings?"

"I'll relieve you of any pain you have."

I looked to the rest of the room as Ratchet began to fiddle with my IV. Funny, I didn't even know I was on IV. "Who are the rest of you?" I asked all the present in the room.

There were two identical men. One had dark brown hair and a golden colored jacket, while the other had black hair and a silver colored jacket. There was this Optimus Prime guy that wore a jacket with flames on it. And then there was Ironhide, with muscles the size of footballs. It was quite clear that he was working out. A lot.

Then there was this guy with glasses. Sunglasses, to be exact. Despite the 'sitation' he had a smile on his face. But the thing that really freaked me out, was that they all had same blue eyes.

Beautiful, electric blue eyes.

"That is Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe, they are twins." I noticed he wanted to say something else, like what they did, but the Prime guy left it out, whatever it was. "Jazz, my first lieutenant." He motioned to the guy that didn't put down his sunglasses. For some odd reason, he reminded me of the artist Pitbull.

Wait a sec, lieutenant? We're talking military? "Are you with my uncle in the military?"

"Sure thing, lil' lady." This Jazz guy flashed a grin at me. I was a bit taken back by his action, but I dismissed it immediately.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He motioned to Ironhide.

"Hi. Where do I know all of you from?"

"I am your guardian." Ironhide answered.

My what?

"My… guardian? To guard me from what?" I asked as I felt the pain going away. Those painkillers worked.

"Does she need to know?" Ironhide asked Optimus.

"It would be best if she didn't. It was because of her knowledge did Barricade attack her."

Since when does a barricade attack? What kind of a crazy world am I dreaming in right now? And what did I know to let a barricade attack me? Was someone on drugs today? Preferably me?

"So… we can't show her?" Ironhide concluded. Show me what?

"No, Ironhide, we cannot show her. The less she knows, the better for her." Optimus sighed. "I'm sorry Ironhide, there is nothing we can do. She simply does not remember us."

"Uncle Will, you'd tell me, right?" I fished, trying to get the answer out of him.

"I can't Mel, if Optimus says no, then no means no." he shrugged. "Can't go against his law."

"I thought you were Captain?" Didn't everyone listen to the Captain?

"It's… a bit more complicated than that." he gave a smile. "Listen Mel, you need to sleep, alright?" he caressed my cheek. He was like a father to me. Except he was my mother's brother. But it didn't matter, our family always had a tight bond, an unbreakable bond at that.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Mel. Go to sleep, squirt." He said as I chuckled. The blue eyed people began to leave. First the sunshine named one, the swiping sides and Jazz.

"You hadn't called me that since I was ten." He sadly sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair easily, as he'd done so all the time through the years of my life. Only then did Uncle Will along with Nicole leave the room. Optimus went as well, after a couple of seconds.

He said something about wishing me luck on my recovery, but I yawned at the moment, so I sort of didn't hear him well. Only Ironhide stayed next to my bed now.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" I thought I told him that already? I mean, I did remember telling him that.

"No." I answered simply, being the tired person that I am right now. "Did you mean something to me?" I asked, since he was the one to stay here longest.

"I am your guardian. Among other things." He added a bit later. Why would I need a guardian? To guard me from the things I forgot?

"What other things?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's too soon to tell, and it wouldn't mean anything if I told you. I'll be back tomorrow." he said, patting my leg and leaving the room silently. He looked rather… sad. Maybe he did mean something to me, but was afraid to tell? Who knew. He did feel pretty free when patting my leg was at stake. He didn't hesitate at all. Who knows what kind of relationship we had.

All I knew is that I wanted to sleep. Sleep in harmony, away from any strange people.

Jeez, what a confusing day.

**I know, I have a very weird imagination XD**

**I bet you've never ever read any TF fanfic where the main OC has amnesia. I mean, who does that?**

…**Me. XD Okay, enough of my pointless talking. **

**I noticed something. I have around 70 followers/favers now. Meaning around 70 people. Which would mean, that it would be great if those 70 people at least once reviewed per chapter. I think it's a nice logic. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and review **

**BUT BEFORE YOU DO THAT! Read this below!**

**Now, in the **_**italic **_**text, Mel gets to see her parents. That was her dream during her eight day coma. A person does not survive three gunshots without consequences. In Mel's case, it's amnesia. **

**So that is why, in her dream, she remembers Ironhide, because it's prior to her waking up, she still knows everything, everyone etc. When she wakes up, it all disappears. And now, the troubles begin.**

**If you have more troubles understanding what I wanted to say, put your question in your review and I'd be happy to answer to it. **


	45. Never Let A Tear Drop Before

**Yes, people I know you hate me XD But I'd never kill off an important character, I'm not THAT horrible.**

**Hm… this fanfic is going to take a while to write XD so many things in plan, I've been writing this story for about 4 months now, and I have no idea when I'm going to end it. XD It's going to be a huge-ass story to read. Just because I want to put a lot of stuff in here. **

**Here's the chapter: (you should listen to 'The Fight Will Be Your Own' here (I know, I'm just obsessed with that piano version), just as an added effect. Or just anything that makes you cry would be a good addition, not that you have to do it.)**

**AAAAND we're gonna see some Optimus Prime awesomness **

"How are you?" Ironhide asked Melissa again.

"Again, I'm fine, I just wanna sleep." She said sleepily. Ironhide still sat on her bed and watched over her. "Can I sleep alone? Like, not with you on my bed?"

He cleared his throat and got up. "I apologize." He secretly wanted her to tell him to come back and sit and talk with her, but those words never came out from her lips. He sighed as he knew that he had to leave the room.

As Melissa was sleeping in her bed, Nicole was by her side. Currently, Bumblebee is attending to her, and Jazz is covering Sam's back. Someone always had to take care of these humans. Maybe the Autobots bit off more than they could chew. Taking care of one human is difficult, don't get me started about taking care of three.

Considering one is badly injured.

Ironhide couldn't stand looking at the female like this. She was in her bed for the past three weeks and she was being fed to.

The holoform disappeared as Ironhide turned on his engine.

"_Where are you going?" _Sideswipe asked. He and his twin were supposed to stay here, to keep Ironhide in place. As well as take care of Mel, if needed.

"_I need… time. I'll be back." _

Sideswipe started bitching again, _"But you can't leave Sunny and me here, she's your charge and-"_

"_Shut up, Sideswipe." _He cut off the comm. link and rolled out.

He knew exactly where he was going. He was going to a safe place. A happy place. A place he shared with Melissa.

Time passed. A lot of time, to be exact. But Ironhide made it. He rolled up the grasslands and slowly drove to the fallen tree, where he once uprooted it and lay it on the ground, for his Melissa to sit on and admire the sunset.

Only this time, she wasn't there to be with him. Since the three years that they've been together, every year they came here, to spend time. To celebrate. To just… be, with each other.

Ironhide transformed into his normal mode. Frag, even his normal, bipedal form, didn't feel right.

He walked to the uprooted tree. Next to it, was a small recess. A small, grassless patch of land, where he would always sit, admiring the Earth's Sun falling down into the lake.

He sat there and watched the Sun. It was about to set. But it wasn't going to be the same sunset. Every sunset he spent with Mel _meant _something. This one, was meaningless.

The more Ironhide thought about it, the more questions he had. Was it really meaningless?

It has been another three weeks since the gunshot incident. Or so Ironhide thought. He was losing track of time. He hasn't been recharging for the past half month, he was constantly watching over Melissa, even though she had added protection.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and on occasion, Jazz, would come in and keep her company, just so Ironhide could recharge normally.

But he couldn't. It was like he was failing her over and over again. He was seeing her injured in his nightmares. She was going to offline because of him, he knew it. He was letting his guard down. He was letting her down. And he was sick of it.

By the time he finished thinking, the sun had already set and it was night. A cold, dark night. Ironhide looked into the lake. He could almost see Mel splashing his holoform in it, the two of them racing to the shore, diving together…

He took a deep breath. Then he sighed heavily.

It was gone now. There was no way of bringing it all back. He remembered his talk with Optimus Prime. He wasn't of much help either.

"_Sometimes you have to let go, Ironhide."_

"_I'll never give up on her."_

"_Old friend, you misunderstood me. Letting go, does not mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be. Life belongs to one who accepts things that are hard to let go."_

Ironhide knew he would never let go. There was no way, no way in pit, that she was going to tell him some lie to get him off her back. He was burned twice. He was not making the same fragging mistake again. Not for the third time.

"_Ironhide, there are things in life we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind, but keep in mind, that letting go isn't the end of the world, it is the beginning of a new life."_

"_There is no life for me without Melissa."_

"_You need to know, Ironhide, I have to ask. If our sparks say no, but our minds say yes, then it's time to let go, even if it pains us, but it has to be like that. Do you feel that way?"_

Could Optimus had known? He was his leader, and his good friend for a very long time. But he didn't tell him his relationship with the Captain's niece. No, Optimus couldn't have known.

He rested his arms on his knees, but then brought a hand up to his temple. This was getting nowhere. The more he thought about it, the more it pained him. And the more he felt useless, not being able to help her recover.

She wasn't going to take any help at all from him. He stood up from his sitting position.

That wasn't the thing that pained him most. It was the fact that he knew, things wouldn't be the same. That he was back to square 1. She wasn't trusting him. She wasn't letting him near her.

He sighed sadly. He couldn't tell her anything about his real self. It would be repeating the events of three years ago. The untrusting, wary, young Mel.

He looked to the side. It was all his fault, he wasn't there to stop the events. He wasn't there for her.

Suddenly, something fell into the lake. Ironhide triggered his cannons and turned on his sensors. Nothing. He looked around, but nothing. Maybe he was just imagining things. As he bent down to transform and head back, he saw something blue in the lake.

To humans it would be an unnatural color of blue liquid, glowing in the dark in the lake, but Ironhide knew exactly what this was. He brought his hand up to his face. He brushed his optic and cheek plates. The watery blue liquid spread on the inside of his palm.

This… this was a tear.

In millenias, Ironhide hadn't let a tear escape his optics, but now…

_How was this possible?_ Ironhide thought to himself. He wasn't a sparkling, sparklings cry, not weapons specialists.

Ironhide checked the lubricant level in his optics. Yes, this was most certainly a tear. _Oh Ironhide, you're growing weak. _He scolded himself. Before anything else left his optics, he transformed into the orca black Earth vehicle. His paint merged with the night. He silently rolled off the grasslands and headed back on the road. Back to the dorm.

He couldn't believe that he let a tear out.

It only showed him how much he cared for her, how much he still does.

But now, he thought, why did Primus make him suffer? He destroyed Decepticons. He helped innocents and disposed of the guilty. He fought with honor, he taught others about honor.

But what did he do to deserve this? What did he ever do to Primus?

_This is all slag._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Since I was shot, two months have passed. Most of the time, I just slept, watched TV and ate. On occasion I would talk to Ironhide, trying to get my 'memories' back or whatever. I always felt like he was trying to restrain himself from telling me something.

Today, I got out of bed. I hadn't walked much. Usually, like today for example, Nicole would help me get up. But, she couldn't take my whole weight, so she had that Sunstreaker guy carry me.

Always, and I mean, _always, _when Ironhide would see Sunstreaker, or Sideswipe, carrying me into the living room, he'd shoot him a glare. A real, bad-ass glare.

And truth be told, I liked being carried. It was fun. It was great, having muscular men carrying you _all the time. _But it was weird for me, since I didn't know much about them. They never told me what they did for a living, where they lived, what cars they drove, nothing personal.

And I was curious. Nicole would start talking about something she and her boyfriend Bee, whom I hadn't met yet, would do, but then she'd just fall silent and drop the topic. I'd ask why, but she would say that 'Optimus said not to tell', or, 'it doesn't matter'. I was sick of it!

So Nicole did call Sunstreaker. Only that his identical twin showed up. I could only tell them apart by their clothes. One had a golden and the other had a silver jacket. Facial features were the same, their bodies were the same height, they were just identical.

And then there was that personality difference. Sideswipe had a happy-go-lucky attitude, while Sunstreaker was the more mature one and rarely ever smiled. But damn, he was possessive as hell. Me this, me that, this is mine, that is mine…

And nobody would tell me where I met these people. I almost thought it was a government secret, but that was impossible. First of all, why would I know government secret people? It's stupid.

Sideswipe came to my bed and offered his arms to me. "Need a hand?"

I shook my head. "No."

"No?" I would usually say yes, but I wanted to 'man up' and start walking like a normal human being.

"No."

"But Hatchet said to take it easy, and Ironhi-"

"Look, I can't use you guys, and I don't want to. You have lives of your own and probably have more important business than to watch over a girl."

"But you were shot. Three times."

"I know." Except for the fact that I wasn't really sure who shot me, nor why the police wasn't here, nor why they didn't interrogate me, or take me downtown to question me. Nobody came. Maybe I wasn't shot?

But then why did I have wounds? Nobody wants to tell me the real truth! I growled because of the irritation, earning a weird look from Sideswipe. "Where's your brother anyway? I thought Nicole called him and not you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Another question rose up in my head. All of these people were exceptionally god-like. Beautiful blue eyes, tall and handsome, gorgeous smiles… What did I do before the gunshots?

Having amnesia sucks. It gives me headaches.

"Sunny? He's out patrolling."

That's peculiar. "Patrolling?" he froze.

"Er… yeah. Or something."

"Something…? Like what?" I questioned him. I was sitting on my bed as I tried to get up. I put my knuckles on the end of the bed and tried to lift my butt up. My arms were weak, my legs were weak, I think I might just have muscle atrophy.

I put my brave face on and got up suddenly, and stood for about five seconds. "Hey, you managed to get up-" Sideswipe started, but my legs decided to give out. I started to fall backwards, so I spread my arms in front of me, trying to catch Sideswipe.

Miraculously, I've recovered fully during these past two months. All I needed to do now, was to start walking and running again.

As I was in free fall, with my arms spread in front of me, Sideswipe had great reflexes and caught me. I couldn't pull back, so my arms hurt a lot. I let out a screech, a painful one at that, and had him fall on me.

Okay not really _on _me, but his arms released mine and his palms stood next to my head. I dared to open my one eye, and saw him looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Hi." I chuckled.

"You-" he touched my nose with his finger. "need to be more careful. Don't hesitate to call me, Sunny or 'Hide. We're here for ya." He winked at me.

Was he flirting with me? He was acting like I was his best friend or something, but I don't know. These actions were kind of sudden for me. Too sudden, to be honest.

"What happened? Why is she screaming?" Ironhide bolted into the room. We'll this is bad.

His friend is on top of his charge. Or maybe it isn't really bad?

"Sideswipe, get off her _right now." _he said through his teeth. It sounded like a growl, combined with his voice. I got slight chills. Sideswipe got off and walked past him. Ironhide was staring at him, sending him ice-cold glares.

I turned around, so I was laying on my stomach, my elbows on the bed. "You know, you don't have to be so overprotective." I noted.

"It's a part of my programming."

His what? "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Maybe I just heard something wrong. Who knows. Patrolling, programming, who knows what else am I going to hear today.

"How are you feeling?" he sat on my bed.

"Same as I did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before _that… _you don't really have to ask me that _every single day. _If I have an issue, I know who I'm going to whine to." I explained it to him once and for all. Imagine being asked 'how are you' every single day for the past two months. It's exhausting, it's boring and it's sickening. Trust me.

"As you always did." He looked to the ground, as if he was reliving a moment in his head. He was like that for a couple of minutes.

I pushed him a bit, "Hello, Earth to Ironhide." He blinked twice and then looked at me. "You were kind of lost in your thoughts there."

"I apologize."

I sighed. "Again with the apologizing." I rolled my eyes. He would always apologize and bore me to death. "Are all guardians this boring? Can I trade guardians?" I pursed my lips. His façade was on the end of falling apart, but he sustained it.

"Do you wish for another guardian?" he looked at me with those bright blue eyes.

Blue eyes aren't really that common, but when you see them, you just want to stand there and look at them all the time. How was I supposed to say a damn thing when he is looking at me like that.

He was expecting an answer. Right, yes. "Uh…" I said dumbly. _Think Mel, think!_ What was the question again?

"I'll take that as a no." he said.

It's my time to ask the questions. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I entwined my fingers and put them under my chin.

"Of course. Ask away." He openly said, turning his chest towards me.

"What do you do for a living? Where do I know you from? And what car do you drive? Where did you come from? Why-"

"Stop." He said. I stopped. "You don't need the answer to _any _of those questions." I don't? Of course I do! He could be a rapist in disguise that tricked my Uncle into thinking he was my guardian!

"What? Of course I do! I can't be living with a rapist!"

Once realizing what I had said, I shut my mouth and put a hand over it. My eyes widened in shock. He calmly blinked in response. "You're confusing. Why are you so confusing?"

"I'm confusing? I'm a woman! Why are you so weird?" this guy, is so not my guardian.

Nicole interrupted us, she just came out of nowhere. "Hey there. I see you were trying to get up. Ironhide made a beeline here when he heard you scream. Is everything okay? The whole dorm could hear you."

Was I really that loud? "Everything's fine." I smiled.

"Okay." She nodded and got out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Look, I'm hungry and I'm gonna walk to the kitchen, but I'm gonna need your help."

He got up quickly. I envied him for being able to walk. I rolled on my back and somehow managed to get into a sitting position. I spread my hands up, waiting for him to go across the room to pull me up. "Oh, and I don't want you to carry me. I want to walk." I repeated.

"I've carried you for the past few years numerous times. This will make no difference." He took my hands with his and started to pull me up. He managed to get me up, but I held onto his shoulder just in case. He tried to, literally, sweep me off my feet, but I interrupted him.

"I want to walk. And walk I shall." I gave him a stern look.

He rolled his eyes. "If you must. But, I don't want you straining yourself."

"Do you think I care?" I held onto his shoulder as he slowly walked me out of my room. "Nicole, anything for breakfast?" I called for her.

"I can make you a sandwich, if you'd like?"

"Thanks."

My legs started to hurt and I couldn't even hold onto Ironhide anymore.

Just as my knees started to bend, Ironhide moved with lightning speed and put my arm around his shoulders and his hand on the side of my waist. I stiffened and glanced at him. He looked quite calm performing the action. Like he'd done it already hundreds of times.

I hate it when people leave me in the dark. When they won't tell me anything.

But I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. No one, is going to keep secrets from me. Not when I'm at stake.

**Ooh, Mel's a bit headstrong. **

**Wonder how this is going to go XD **

**And just another thing, the reason why Mel is asking so many questions at once, it's a sort of 'aftermath', if you could call it that way. She's incredibly curious. **


	46. New Beginnings

**Damn, when are these Decepticreeps gonna start the 'Dark of The Moon' operation? I'm going to write sooo many more chapters before we get to DOTM.**

**Just as a heads-up.**

**It's going to take a lot of time, because I don't want to rush it, I've made that mistake twice and it didn't make a good ending. So with this fic, I want to make it worthwhile. I think I'm going t be writing this for a year XD If I can keep the point of the fic in my head for that long, it's been going good so far, and we're 4 months already… **

**Here's the chappie :D**

You know what I hate most about having your memories wiped off your mind? Is that everything you do, seems like you've done it before, but you couldn't remember it if your life depended on it.

And the fact that nobody wants to tell you what really happened. Since when did everyone become an asshole?

Another couple of weeks have passed. Ratchet would check me out every now and then, just to see how I was doing. He was a really nice doctor. But he didn't like the twins. They called him 'Hatchet'. Not that I understood the point of the nickname, and honestly, I didn't even care.

Now, I could walk. Sure, my legs would hurt and, at some point, even start to tremble, but I refused to give in. I'm a survivor. I've survived gunshots, amnesia, tornado and God only knows what else, I couldn't remember.

As I could walk freely, I decided to look out the window in the living room. In the parking lot, there were many cars, but the ones that caught my eye, were the Corvette and the Lamborghini. Their paintjob was shining in the Sun, they looked almost _proud _parked there in parking lot.

I searched or Nicole, but looks like today she went out with her boyfriend. "Ironhide!" I yelled for him. I knew he wasn't inside, because by the time I turned around, I could see him getting into the dorm. So he was outside. How could he have possibly heard me from outside? Maybe my vocal chords were strong.

"Is everything alright?" he came into the dorm. He came to my side as I stood by the window, not facing him. My back was turned to him. I could imagine his broad shoulders covering my back. I could smell his perfume. A perfect mixture of beautiful perfumes, my favorite ones.

"Whose cars are that?" I gaped at the vehicles. You certainly don't see that every day.

"Those are the twins'-" he stopped himself, but too late.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have these cars? They must be loaded. How did they afford them?" I still kind of doubted that they had these babies. But then again, why would my protector lie to me?

"Why would you concern yourself with such things?"

I noticed a huge-ass truck right next to the Lambo. "Whose black menace is that?" I gaped, once more.

"…Black menace?" he questioned.

"The GMC truck. It's so big." I mused from the window.

"That is my truck." Ironhide proudly said.

"It is?" I looked at him. "Are you serious?"

He retracted some car keys from his jacket pocket. He clicked a button and the truck beeped outside and its turning signals flashed. "Wow. That's a pretty nice ride you got there. I'd love take a spin in it. Of course, I can't drive. My feet and arms might fail." I chukled nervously, which ended in a sad sigh. This sucks.

It was still too early to drive, by doctor Ratchet's assumptions. "I can always take you for a drive. If you're up for it. They are very enjoyable rides." He offered politely.

"I'd love to. When are you available?" I have nothing better to do than to ask him anything that came on my mind.

"Now." I didn't really expect that answer.

"Now?" I questioned.

"Now." he declared. Well, works for me.

"Alright." I said, slowly walking to the exit of my apartment. I still hadn't known when I was going to start studying again. I honestly felt like I was using up the college dorm without even attending class. "Can I just see the supercars?" I grinned. Seeing a Corvette and Lamborghini combo was extremely rare, considering this was a college I was in, and not a fancy hotel parking lot.

I took Ironhide's warm hand when I was going down the small stairs. I tried to go down on my own, but he told me otherwise. He's older, he's wiser, if you ask me.

We walked to the golden colored Lamborghini Gallardo and the silver concept Corvette Stingray. This cars are beasts!

"Oh my God…" I gasped at the beauty of the vehicles. The Gallardo was a pristine golden color, I could see my reflection in it. So beautiful… I wonder if the owner is here. I doubt that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have these cars.

I wondered if I touched the Lamborghini, maybe my fingerprint would stay. I doubt the owner wanted his car to be touched my everyday students. I moved on to the Corvette, still not daring to touch the tuned Lamborghini Gallardo.

It's bright silvery paint shined in the sunlight. The aggressive front was eye catching, to say the least. I remembered the moment. I doubted it would be repeated again. Too bad I don't have a phone or camera with me, I wanted to capture the rare duo together. "I still don't understand why humans like these vehicles. They're just metal, plastic and leather." Ironhide commented.

Well who are you to know, you drive a tuned truck, not a supercar. "Well, not really. It's premium quality materials. It's the looks. It's the speed." I mused as I walked to, presumably, his truck. It was a huge-ass. So large. Whatever did he do to the suspension? He surely spent a lot of money tuning this truck.

He opened the door for me. "Up you get." I put my leg on the step, and I could only imagine how would I lift myself off the ground and get into the truck. I grabbed the inside of the door and tired to pull myself in, but nothing. I couldn't get muscles working. Curse the one who shot me three times.

Should I even call the police about that? I mean, there's a killer on the loose.

That was off topic, how do I get inside?

"Do you need help?" Ironhide asked. How was I ever going to get used to that name? Or Sunstreaker? It's ridiculous. Maybe all of their parents were hippies.

I had to admit. There was no way I was going to get up inside by myself. "…Yeah."

He put his hands on my waist and easily lifted me up. I let out a small 'ooh' as he put me in the truck. I felt like I was light as a feather. He went around the truck as I scanned the interior. First of all, it smelled like leather inside, and it was black inside. Black inside, black outside.

Was this truck going gothic style or something? It's certainly dark.

"Do you have any destination in mind?" he asked as the truck's engine turned on. At the moment, I felt like I could just trust him wherever I went with him. He _was _supposed to 'guard' me. Which reminds me, I need to ask him some questions.

"No, just drive." I crooked a smile at him as he nodded.

He put the truck in gear smoothly, like if the truck could, it probably would have changed the gears itself. That's how smooth it was. He turned on a couple of corners and then stopped at a red light. The radio was turned on quietly, and there wasn't special song playing, so all we had was background music.

Time to question him. "So, Ironhide, right?"

"That is my designation." He answered, looking at me with the amazingly electric blue eyes. I seemed to look at them for some time, because he turned his head towards the road and started to drive again. I shook my head, trying to snap out of the staring-in-the-blue-eyes trans.

The hell is wrong with me? I don't just _stare _at people.

"Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Er…" I made a dumb sound. _Think Mel, think_… What did I want to ask? "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, what do you do for a living?" at least I could start off small. Then go to the bigger pieces of the puzzle.

He stood silent for a while. "I work with your uncle." He shrugged.

"You work with the military? With him? Like, in the same team?" I looked at him, tilting my head in wonder.

"Yes." He kept it simple and detail-less.

"What's your rank?" Well, if he's not going to answer and explain, then I'm just going to ask him everything.

"I'm a weapons specialist." My eyes widened.

"Wow…" I blew air through my mouth, emphasizing my awe. "So what are you doing protecting me here? You should be kicking ass with… Pakistan?" he gave me a weird look. "Or not…"

"I have my own reasons and orders why I am here, instead at the base. For your own sake, it would be wise not to ask unimportant questions." He glanced at me.

My own sake? The hell was I doing before I was shot? Get in the mafia? Marry a mobster? Discover aliens?

"I wouldn't ask unimportant questions, if someone would just tell me what happened to me and answer all of my questions."

"You know what happened to you, you were… shot." He managed he sigh it out.

I started to count my questions on my fingertips, "Why was I shot? Who shot me? Where's the shooter? Why isn't he in custody? Why hasn't the police contacted me? Why-"

"That's enough." He seriously said, bringing his hand up. I shut up. His gruff voice clearly had enough of me. "I told you that you do not need those answers, so stop questioning me."

I frowned. "Fine…" _Asshole_. I snorted. I looked to the side and crossed my arms. What an idiot. Is it so hard to answer a simple question or two? "Look, I just want answers. That's it. I'm not digging into anything. If you were in my place, you'd do the same." I shrugged, still not looking at him. I was beginning to dislike this ride. All I did was argue with him.

I almost felt the seatbelt tightening. Probably me shifting in the seat. "I apologize." He muttered. "It's not that I _don't _want to give you your answers, but my orders _prohibit_ me from doing so."

Did he have to be so formal? "Orders? What do orders have to do with me?"

"Again with the questions." He shook his head, sighed and rolled his eyes all at the same time. He turned on a corner.

Miraculously, it made me laugh, "Heh, sorry." A smile was plastered on me as I glanced at him.

He winked at me and returned his look to the street.

That was just so weird. I ignored it, but I wouldn't forget it. "It's quite alright. You humans are a curious species, in every way."

"Er, thanks… I guess." I hadn't a clue what he just said. We are curious in every way. I mentally shrugged the thought away.

We drove in silence for a bit. The radio was turned on and still no good songs were playing. I wondered how much fuel did Ironhide had left in his truck's tank? He couldn't go forever in it.

"_And now, it's gonna be a song for the wild ones, the party animals, the disco addicts-" _, the radio spoke. I waited for the song quietly.

Had I known it was going to be one of my favorite songs, I would have turned the volume up much earlier. I turned the rotating volume button quickly, as 'Joyenergizer' began playing.

It was a rather short song. My three and a half minutes minutes passed quickly, but I jumped up and down in the truck. I felt so _free _in here_, _like this was my own truck. I almost had a feeling that the seat had me bouncing off much more than I would have normally would. Like the seat was lowering and heightening itself whenever I would jump.

And why would I jump around in a three meter tall truck? I felt free enough to do it. This truck had some sort of vibe to it, I could feel it. It was pleasant to ride in it.

I also wondered how I remembered the song. I couldn't remember where I heard it. Must've been some party or something.

Ironhide stopped at another red light. I remembered this part of the streets. He was going back. We should be near the dorm now. Somewhere near. He put his hands on his thighs and looked around, waiting for the green light.

I let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"For what?"

Didn't he just see me go through a party animal mode for the last three minutes? "Never mind."

"You mean that little dance you put up for the last three minutes?" my head whipped towards him. Did he read minds? This is freaky. But cool, at the same time. "Don't worry, you already did an amount of them before."

My eyebrows joined. "You're used to them?" Did I make myself an idiot in the past?

"I wouldn't say 'used', but I am acknowledged with them." He looked at me in the eyes. What's with him and looking in the eyes?

I mean, blue eyes the kind of thing I like, but don't get me wrong, I don't like Ironhide. I like his eyes. Damn, even that sounds… stupid.

But that would mean that I liked Sunstreaker's eyes. Or Sideswipe's. Or doctor Ratchet's. They had same blue eyes, but blue eyes are something pretty to look at.

I hadn't even noticed that we started driving again. He turned on a corner and rolled up the parking lot. He parked on his own parking space, right next to the Lamborghini. I wondered what it was still doing here, considering it was night time.

"Thanks for the ride. At least I got some information out of you." I smiled.

"The ride? We used to have them all the time." He seemed to smile at the memories for a while

I suddenly got a question, it just popped up in my head.

"Hey Ironhide, do you have a girlfriend?"

**Wonder how Hide's gonna answer to that one? :D**

**R+R guys!**


	47. Dino

**Today I had these idiot classmates decide which movie we were going to watch in school. Sometimes, our teachers allow us to watch movies, whichever we want. So some said, I want the movie '300' or 'Gladiator' or 'Fast and Furious'. I offered 'Transformers'. They went all lunatic.**

**They were ALL like 'What that shit of a movie?!" "Who wants to watch a monster turn into a car?!" "Who cares about helicopter blades and them rotating?!" **

**I was, to be honest, hurt but more than anything, pissed off. I tried to explain them that they can't say something is awful, disgusting, horrible etc. without looking, or trying it first. They are just dumbasses and idiots. Sure, amongst other things, but I'll keep it at dumbass and idiot for now. I'm so pissed at them.**

**And what's worse: my best male friend from that class, said 'what, that shit of a movie'.**

**Just so you know, choose your friends wisely. Don't EVER choose someone who is going to be great with you when you're alone with him/her, and when you're with other friends, be a complete other person that is going to embarrass you. **

**Men are assholes. True. (I'm not saying ALL men are assholes, I'm not trying to offend the male race, but come on. Girls easily get hurt, even though they don't show it. Men, be careful what you say. Girls remember EVERYTHING FOREVER.)**

_**~End author rant~**_

**I thank you for the reviews. But I have to tell you this. In some of the previous chapters I said that Mel was untrusting. I didn't mean **_**totally **_**untrusting, because Ironhide's actions and Mel's reactions aren't compatible with 'untrusting'. You'll see what I mean when you get to read this chapter. **

***Just one more thing, this is the last one I promise, this is will be the last update until the end of my spring break or whatever this is, because I'm travelling and I got no internet. This chapter will have to do. **

I repeated the question again. It was a normal question.

He parked the truck and got out of his seat. His feet met the ground before I even opened the door. When I managed to do that, he came to my side and put me down gently, careful not to crush my legs on their way to the ground.

We managed to walk to the stairs and I had to take his hand again. Not that I had anything wrong with the action, it was just weird to hold hands with a somewhat stranger.

We got into the dorm, it was unlocked and yet Nicole wasn't here. I didn't even lock it on the way out. I'm seriously a dumbass.

As I walked to the living room, I managed to plop down on the couch and rub my eyes. I was exhausted, even though I only sat in the truck. Ironhide sat next to me.

"Hey, Ironhide-" I didn't try to say hello, I tried to grab his attention.

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" there was a long pause after my question.

"…I _did._" He stressed the word and he seemed really sad about it. Not the kind of reaction I would expect from him, even though I know him for almost three months.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"She… She died. Three months ago, next week."

I looked to the side and made a 'tck' sound. "Oh dear… I'm sorry, Ironhide." A light bulb suddenly turned on in my head. Wait, I was shot three months ago. Was she shot as well? "Was she shot as I was?"

"Yes, she was." he looked to the side and then hung his head between his knees.

Okay, so he didn't want to talk about it. But, I was incredibly curious. "Did you love her?" he brought his head up from his knees. He looked at me with eyes almost glowing with love.

"I loved her very much. I still do." He sighed and hung his head again.

I put my hand on his big one. "If it's any comfort… I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He said nothing, and I took it as a sign to continue with my talk. "I lost my parents a couple of years ago."

"I am sorry for your loss." His other hand covered mine and gently ran circles over it.

"It's okay, at least I know I'm not in this alone. At least, your girlfriend and my parents are in a much better place." I looked up at him, as I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me. The truck is always unlocked for you. You can use it as much as you want to, if you wish."

"Really? That's a lot to give for someone who's lost."

"It's best to give, than to take." he did the unthinkable and gave the palm of my hand a soft kiss. It felt flattering, and my hand tingled slightly. I think my breath caught for a second.

"So you say, Ironhide." I ignored the polite gesture as best as I could. My lips formed a big smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Mel."

Funny, only my best friends call me Mel. Only they were allowed to call me that. Curious. And another thing that was a bit off to me, it was the fact that he was talking about his deceased girlfriend and how much he still loves her, but then goes winking and kissing the back of my hand?

Maybe the guy's lonely? I think I would too if my boyfriend died.

Did I even have a boyfriend? Best would be if I asked. "Ironhide, do I have a boyfriend?" I asked him. His eyes shot open. He relaxed a second later, as if he had come up with an answer.

"You had one." He answered simply.

"What happened?"

"You were shot. And you don't remember him."

Could he call him or something? "What was his name? And why don't you invite him here?" Maybe he would tell me something these blue eyed people won't.

"He never came to see you." He answered with an uncaring look. "I never called him because he never showed interest in seeing you. To be honest, I don't even have his number. What a pitiful excuse for boyfriend you had." He rolled his eyes. Was my boyfriend really that bad?

"Oh… was he that bad?"

"Of course he was. But don't fret, you broke it up with him before you got shot." He patted me on the shoulder friendly. He sure is a comfort filler, honest.

"Thanks Hide." I said.

There was a pause. "What?"

"I said thanks." I looked at him.

"No, after that. You said 'Hide', didn't you?" I don't know, did I?

I replayed the conversation. Yes, I did say that. "Yeah?"

"You used to call me that before."

"I did?" Does that mean…? "Does that mean I'm beginning to remember things?" I got excited. If I started to get those memories back, that would mean I didn't have to ask more questions and I'd be able to live on with my life normally.

This was the solution to everything! Only if it went a bit faster. Three months and only one hint of a past action was pretty slow. By then end of my life I could get all my memories back. Or maybe I wouldn't get them at all. The point is, I have to stay healthy and think positive.

"Ratchet should be able to answer that. I'll-" I yawned while he was talking and didn't get to hear the rest of what he wanted to say. "You are tired." He said. That much I could hear as I stopped yawning and felt like I was going to crash.

"No shit, Sherlock." I looked at him with half closed eyes. He laughed. He actually laughed. What an ass. "Me being tired is funny?" I gave him a dubious look.

"Not at all. You used to tell me 'Sherlock' all the time."

"Well, I'm getting better. That's good news." I tried to be enthusiastic, but I was tired as hell.

"You're just being yourself." He was feeling free enough to ruffle my hair. I scurried away from the touch. I could faintly remember it, the whole touch and hair ruffling, but I didn't want him touching my hair, kissing my hand, who knows what he'll do next.

His hand retracted and he stood up. "It's late." He said, as if he could magically know the time.

"I think I'll go to sleep. Don't bother following me." I said, getting up from the couch and getting into my room without another word. He would always get into my room, as if to make sure I was going to be 'safe' while sleeping. What an overprotective maniac.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Waking up in the morning is never nice. Not even when your uncle decides to check up on you. I don't know why he decided to come, but I was glad he did. And I was glad he brought his family and a red Ferrari with him.

How the hell did he afford a Ferrari?

"Mh-hey Uncle Will. What're you doin' here?" I asked as I stood up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Came to check on my favorite niece."

"Yeah right, I'm your only niece."

"All more reason for me to love you." He stood up from my bed, and I hadn't realized he was sitting on it.

"Thanks Uncle Will." I got up. I realized I hadn't changed, but couldn't care less.

"Has Ron been doing a good job?"

Who's Ron? "Who are you talking about? What job?"

"I mean Ironhide."

"He's an overprotective maniac, if that's what you mean. I can't go to the bathroom without him guarding the door! It's crazy. It's ridiculous."

"Well, that's Ironhide to you. He's just gruff on the outside."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know what's on the inside." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at my Uncle's sentence. I left the bedroom, only to find Annabelle and Sarah on the couch. I hadn't seen them for quite some time.

"Mel!"

"May-May!"

"Heya!" I ran up to them, taking little Belle from her mother's lap and into my arms. I spun her around slowly, hearing her delighted childish wee. "Annabelle, where's my favorite girl!"

She clung onto my neck as I grinned in happiness. Sarah got up and gave me a hug. Uncle Will came from behind me and we had our tight, little family hug.

I hadn't felt this happy since… I don't know. I couldn't remember, but it did feel like déjà vu. Everything felt like déjà vu.

Eventually we let go, all of us. Sarah set little Annabelle down on the couch, she was now six years old, already going to school. She gave her a notebook and a bunch of pencils. Annabelle started drawing, and I felt like I wanted to draw again, be a kid again. But I missed my Uncle and Aunt too much to start drawing right now.

"How are you Mel? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to take care of Annabelle." Sarah started the conversation.

"It's alright. I'm good. How did you get here, anyway?"

"Your Uncle asked a friend to give us a ride."

"Really? It's a long way from home." She smiled as I referred 'home' to their home.

"This friend of ours is a really polite one." She came closer to my face. "And a gorgeous one, too."

"I heard that." Uncle complained.

"Don't worry Will, I will always love you." Sarah gave him a kiss. My Uncle smiled in a love struck way. Something about the 'I will always love you' sentence seemed awfully familiar. I could almost see it replaying in my mind…

A sudden knock on the door cut my actions as I went to open it. I realized Nicole wasn't here, only the Lennox were. Not even Ironhide.

"Who is it?" I looked through the spy hole and saw a man wearing a red leather jacket with a Ferrari logo on it. Is he some kind of racer?

"That's the guy that drove us here, Mel." Uncle said. "You can open the door." I shrugged and opened the door, as told. The guy in the red Ferrari leather jacket came in, looking around. His eyes landed on mine.

"Hi." I smiled. I put my hand in front of me, as if to shake his. "I'm Melissa, Lennox's niece."

"Si." He said in Italian taking my hand gently and giving it a kiss. I chuckled and made a small grin. "My name is Mirage, but you can call me Dino." He said it in the Italian way.

Just where did Uncle find this guy? He's tall, lean, blue eyed and dark haired. What else could a woman want in a man? And he's a gentleman that speaks Italian. Do you get any hotter than that?

He walked around and behind him came Ironhide, straight into the dorm. He shut the door as I walked to my family. "Where did you find this guy?" I whispered, so that they could not hear me.

"He's one of the soldiers." Is he serious? Another one from the military? Was I a military woman? I couldn't possibly imagine myself as one.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." I smiled and gestured to the couch.

He nodded and walked to the couch. "Grazie." Was his way of saying 'thank you' in Italian. He easily sat down and I decided to stop staring at him, because Ironhide cleared his throat. I turned towards him, he could be trying to get our attention.

"Lennox." Ironhide said.

"Yeah?" All of us 'Lennox' said.

"Will." He said more precisely. "You need to tell her."

My Uncle nodded and approached me. Sarah and Annabelle sat down on the couch and quietly talked to Dino. "Mel, the reason we came here is to get you back home. You're not staying here anymore." Uncle smiled.

Well, I did wonder what kept me here since I'm not going to college. Maybe Nicole kept me here, she did go to college anyway. I nodded at him, "Okay."

"Like, we need to get you home now." he chuckled.

I'm confused. "Why now? Is something going on?"

"No, no, nothing is going on, just that maybe you'd like to go to our place." He moved in closer. "Do you remember that secret project we had for Sarah's summerhouse?" he whispered into my ear.

I thought about it for a while, digging through my deleted memories, but luckily this one wasn't wiped out of my brain. "Yeah?" I whispered back.

"We should be finishing it this summer. We have three months until summer comes. Just keep it a secret. You've being doing great for these three and a half years." He smiled and patted my arm.

"Okay." I said normally. "I'll get packed." I said. I was bored of this place anyway. What better place to go than home?

**There we go. Yeah, it's a short chapter, but I'm brain-dead. I can't think straight. **

**Somewhere in the beginning of the chapter, Ironhide is telling Mel about her 'boyfriend'. He was making it up, so that she wouldn't be inclined to search for her boyfriend. He was trying to protect her from trying to find a love interest (that isn't Ironhide), and protect himself in some way. I'm sorry if it wasn't really obvious, but he was making it all up. (the boyfriend part)**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, it's shorter because I can't possibly describe what she's packing and all that, you'll read about the trip back home in the next chapter when I write it. **

**As I've said before, this is the last update for a while. Reviews mean a whole lot, the more reviews, the more frequent the updates are. **

**R+R!**


	48. Coming Home

**EDIT TIME:**

**I can't believe my laptop decided to do this. The first published version of this chapter was horrid. Time to edit.**

…

**I'm back from my vacation and thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I'm going to be writing some car facts, so it's a sort of, car knowledge sharing. **** I do know a whole lot of stuff about cars. So the parts that are focused on cars, that's all coming from my head.**

***Also one thing, you probably know (or don't know, never mind) my story 'A Blessing or A Curse?' It's a BeexOC pairing. **

**Well guess what!**

**I'm rewriting it! :D I'll post the proclamation (or whatever the word is, English isn't my native language) very soon. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter:**

So after I got packed, basically just putting a whole bunch of stuff in my suitcases and bags, we loaded it up in Ironhide's Topkick. It's a huge truck, I think it could have held even more luggage.

The rest of the stuff that couldn't get into my luggage, was waiting for Nicole at the dorm. She'd have to get the rest of the things. I didn't have any more space.

As all of us Lennox family members stood outside the dorm in the parking lot, which was rather empty, I started counting all the people that would be coming with us back to Will's home.

There was Dino, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ironhide. The strange-named people. Then there were Sarah, Annabelle, Will and I. That was about eight people. And I should add Nicole and her boyfriend, so that's ten people.

So how the hell are all of us going to fit in one house?

If I remember correctly, which I'm pretty sure I do, my Uncle's house is no twenty million dollar worth estate. It's not small either, but I seriously doubt 10 people can fit in there. There's my Uncle's and Aunt's bed, in which they're both presumably going to sleep in.

I have my own room, Annabelle has her own. And I doubt either of us two are going to share. Okay, Nicole and I yes, but the bed's to small for that.

The couch isn't too large either. What in the world were my Uncle and Aunt thinking?

I leaned on the truck, sighing with relief, knowing I packed all the things I possibly could have. I just noticed that the truck was warm, so I decided to check if the engine was on.

It wasn't. Maybe he already heated up the engine. Who knows, Ironhide's been in that truck most of time anyway.

I shrugged mentally as I leaned on the truck again and crossed my arms. I looked to the parking lot, but I could somehow feel wanted by the truck, I would never know why. I could almost feel the truck leaning against me, like it wanted to be touched. But hey, trucks don't do that.

So the parking lot a whole lot of expensive cars. Three expensive cars, to be exact. As I monitored the amazing cars, feeling like I was in Dubai, because all of the supercars gather there, I saw one guy taking pictures of the cars. I stood up from the frame and looked for the owners of the Lambo, Ferrari and Chevy supercars parked there.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Mirage were talking in a corner of the dorm, but were looking at the guy who was taking pictures of their cars. I walked up to them, and they looked at me, clearly expecting me to say something.

"Um, there's someone taking pictures of your cars. Are you okay about that?" I questioned.

"We're fine. As long as they don't touch us. Then we'd have to tra-"

"Shut it, Sideswipe. You go along and have fun. You may touch. He may not." Sunstreaker said in his deep voice, motioning slightly with his head. His arms were crossed as he continued his discussion with his twin and Dino.

I walked to the guy that was taking pictures of the cars. He was crouching, putting up a tripod, taking out another camera and a whole bunch of other stuff professional spotters use.

One thing I noticed earlier today, and questioned Sunstreaker about it, is how did he manage to change his car from a Lamborghini Gallardo, to a Lamborghini Avendator in one day?

Sure, the Aventador is way more aggressive, but it's the same color as the Gallardo was, gold chrome. And Sideswipe's car somehow became a cabriolet. I would never know why.

I walked up to the guy and he looked at me, almost guiltily. "Hi." I started. "I see you're taking pictures of my friend's cars." I smiled and crossed my arms. He stood up from his crouching position.

"Yeah, I just love cars a lot. Especially this Lamborghini Aventador, Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept and Ferrari 458 Italia."

Now that was a mouthful. "You sure know something about cars." I smiled as he took a camera in his hands and started taking pictures and talking to me at the same time.

"Yeah well, it's pretty easy. The full name of this beauty-" he started to take pictures of Sunstreaker's car. "Is the Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4. It's called LP because you can drive in it for a longer period of time, without getting sore in the car. 700, because the V12 engine has almost 700 horsepower, 691 horsepower to be exact. It goes from 0-60 in 2.9 seconds and has a top speed of 350 kilometers per hour. And 4, because it's got all wheel drive."

He kept on telling me car engine facts and God knows what else. All I did was to nod with my head, even though I didn't understand half of the things he was telling me.

But he was cute. Really cute, nice, and attractive, I'm not going to deny it, he was pretty to look at. He was talking causally all the time, on occasion glancing at me and the owners and giving me a charming smile.

"Now this baby, is a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept," he crouched and started taking pictures of the four consecutive exhausts. "Chevy hasn't decided whether to finance this car project, they're slowly bringing back the older models. Like in 2006 with the Camaro. Now they're doing this with the Stingray…"

And he kept on talking about the cars. Just constantly talking. "This Ferrari 458 Italia, can go from 0-60 in 3.4 seconds and has a top speed of 325 kilometers per hour AND it has 570 horsepower-"

"You're really a car fanatic, you know that?" I said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He stood up and retracted his camera back into his small bag where he presumably kept it. "I'm Dalton Jones." I brought up his hand, meaning I was supposed to introduce myself to him and shake his hand.

"Melissa Lennox." I shook his hand. His dark brown eyes gazed into mine. I could see myself falling for this guy.

I didn't know how long we stood there, shaking our hands and looking into each other's eyes. It seemed like a long time, but I liked the view, and so did Dalton.

The Lamborghini engine suddenly revved. Both I and Dalton jumped slightly. Then somehow, Ironhide came from the middle of nowhere. "We're leaving." He gruffly said, staring at Dalton in a non-friendly way.

Dalton looked at him, trying to stand his ground, but Ironhide's towering figure caused him to take a step back and bump accidently into the golden chrome Aventador.

The car revved angrily and went in reverse, backing out. Once it shifted into drive, it's wheels spun. With a four wheel drive I wouldn't know how it was possible, but still, I was scared. Ironhide gently put me aside as the Lamborghini lurched at Dalton. It was impossible to see the driver from the tinted windows.

How did Sunstreaker get into his car without me seeing him? I was standing right next to the door.

Dalton jumped back and the Lamborghini continued his 'interrogation', but I couldn't stand this. "Sunstreaker stop!" the Lamborghini revved and it's front end was looking more aggressive than usually. Was Sunstreaker going to run over him because Dalton accidentally touched his car?

I wanted to get to the car, but Ironhide held me. "Please stop!" I yelled again and the revving died and car lowered itself.

I looked to Sideswipe and Mirage, but they weren't where I saw them last.

I looked back to the Lamborghini and Dalton. Dalton was petrified. Honestly, I would be as well, if a couple of million euro car wanted to run over me.

Dalton walked back to me, but warily looking at the Lambo. "Is… Are you sure that's your friend's car?" he looked at me in the eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah. He doesn't like his car being touched. None of my friends like it." I apologetically smiled.

"I should have known better." He looked at Ironhide, who was standing next to me and he was still glaring at Dalton. "Well, anyway, if you want to hang out, here's my number. I think you're really interesting." He said and gave me a small card with a couple of numerous numbers on it.

How was I interesting? I only 'listened' to what he was saying. "Thanks D." I gave him a nickname and he chuckled cutely. "I'll give you a call." I smiled and put the card in my pocket.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the moment as Ironhide and his big blue eyes motioned for me to get into the truck. I said a one last goodbye to Dalton and headed into the truck.

As I got in the seat and locked the belt around me, I looked out the window to Dalton, who was still trying to take a couple of more pictures of the cars. The cars revved to life, but Dalton took a couple of steps back and headed wherever he was going in the first place.

I laughed a little and then Ironhide got into the car, buckling himself as well. He turned on the car and rolled out, as I've seen Will getting to the cars, but encountering a problem. Ironhide got out and headed to Will. I got out as well, what was I to do in the truck?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, I think we need to reorganize. Sarah, me and Annabelle are going with Ironhide. She missed him a lot." Will chuckled and Ironhide went to search for Sarah and Belle.

"So where do I go?" I resounded.

"You can go with whoever you want." Will said and went into the truck, as I've seen Sarah, Annabelle and Ironhide get in.

So which car do I choose?

Corvette, Ferrari or Lambo?

Lamborghini of course.

I got to the driver's door, and the tinted window rolled down. "Can I ride with you?" I asked Sunstreaker.

"Go ask Sideswipe." He rolled up the window. Okay, so Lamborghini won't give me a ride. Asshole.

I got to the Corvette, but I wanted to ride in a Ferrari. The Corvette didn't a roof for goodness sakes.

"Sideswipe, can I ask Dino to give me a ride?"

"Why would you ask me for something like that?" he questioned. I shrugged and moved from the Corvette and got to the Ferrari. I wanted to ride in a Ferrari my whole life. I guess I'd never know how I got in this society with all these rich people that drive expensive cars.

"Hey Dino." I got to the driver's side. The door clicked open and I moved aside as Dino got out. "Can I ride with you?"

He smiled and took my hand and led me to the passenger's side. "Of course, bellissima." He said as I slid into the comfortable leather seat. He moved around the car and got inside himself.

"Thanks Dino." I said as he winked at me. He turned on the engine with a powerful roar and backed out of the parking lot.

Soon, the journey home began. I couldn't wait to go home. Maybe they'd open a college there after all.

It must have looked funny or at least peculiar, that a massive black truck was leading a convoy of sporty cars.

We were directly behind the truck, Sideswipe was behind us, and the last one was Sunstreaker.

And so we drove. Cruised to be honest. We were mostly driving around, random people wooing on the streets at the sight of the convoy and sometimes, Sideswipe and Dino would rev up for them. Then Sunstreaker would make an enormous roar with his engine and the girls on the streets would jump out of fright.

It earned us a couple of good laughs.

And a couple of middle fingers.

"So Dino," I started. "How long until we get home?"

He shrugged, "Non so." He said. I stared blankly at him. I didn't know Italian. "I mean, I don't know." He said in an Italian accent that made him hotter than ever.

"Oh, well okay." I smiled. "At least we're in a Ferrari, right?" he smiled back. I rubbed the leather on the door and in front of me. I think the car shook a bit on the inside and Dino started laughing. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." His smile still wasn't erased from his face.

"How did you afford this car anyway?"

"It's a funny story. When I came to Ea-I mean, America, I just got it."

"You just got it?" I said, giving him an eyebrow.

"Si, I have many friends here. One of them gave this to me." He coolly rested his arm on the armrest.

"Those are some cool friends you have." But I didn't believe him. Nobody just gives a Ferrari. Nothing in the world is free. Something my parents taught me.

"Si." He was silent. "You not believe me?"

His English was remarkably good. Except for the 'you not believe me' part. But it's what made it fun. "What do you do for a living Dino?"

"Io? I work in the military." He confidently said. I waited for some details but he didn't give any.

"Any special branch in the military?"

After some time he spoke up. "I'm an intelligence gatherer."

"You're a spy?" he nodded. "That is so cool." I grinned.

He shrugged. "Sometimes, it really isn't."

"How come?"

"The story is-a too long."

"I have time."

"While you do have time, I don't." I did smile however, and somehow he was being very mysterious. I mean, he is a spy after all. "I apologize, but my orders restrict me from giving-a you more information."

Damn him and his orders. I was just done listening to the 'orders' excuse.

At least I'm going home.

**Chapters are considerably shorter. There's a reason why put another OC. **

**Anyways, just review. Thank you. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. A lot longer.**


	49. Impossibly Alone

**When I was on vacation, my trip was god awful. I went by car and vomited 7 times. 7 fricken times. Then I saw a Camaro. I went all fangirl over the Camaro. And then I got a temperature. **

**Life is just great isn't it?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. **

I have to tell you, there isn't a more heartwarming feeling than going home. I missed the smell of this place, the serenity, the calmness, the family surrounding.

I was very tired. You'd think driving in a Ferrari would be an amazing. The seats eventually become sore. And you can't sit anymore.

Hence the reason I had to get in the Aventador. By some God miracle, Sunstreaker let me in. He was complaining a lot. Was, until Ironhide came and threatened him with some things. At one point, I thought they were speaking in another language. I was too sleepy to notice, and I was just eager to get home.

As I got in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini, the first thing Sunstreaker told me was not to touch anything more than necessary.

Then he added something under his breath about having a squishy body inside him is horrible. I didn't understand it. The strange named people were indeed strange.

Sunstreaker was nervous. Or bored or just reluctant. He was groaning all the time, whining whenever he could and always proving he was the best. He immediately turned on the engine, not wasting any time at all.

Just as he got in the driver's seat and I closed the scissor door, the seatbelt flung around me on its own. His door closed as well on its own.

"What the-"

"It does that sometimes." He coolly said. I was about go into panic mode, I mean, when does a seatbelt do itself for you? Like, never. But his confident answer did little to calm me.

But eventually I did fall asleep. I hadn't known for how long. But the increased revving of a V12 engine would eventually awake me from my slumber.

And when I would awake, I'd awake to a race. Sunstreaker vs. Sideswipe vs. Dino. The three of them would start at one lighting pole and finish at the next one hundredth. The crazy speeds we were going were definitely faster than breakneck.

I never drove in a Lamborghini before, but these speed weren't normal for, well, normal cars. These were definitely higher speeds. Sunstreaker was enjoying it, clearly winning every single time. He did own the fastest and most expensive car of the three. Life must've been great for him.

Once the racing had stopped, I made myself comfortable in the seat, wiggling, only to earn a chuckle from Sunstreaker.

Imagine that.

A chuckle.

From Sunstreaker.

_Sunstreaker._

It was like I was tickling him, without really touching him. I looked at him weirdly. "Are you alright?" the guy **never **laughed or chuckled. He was almost always morose.

He straightened himself and cleared his throat, "Fine. Don't move." I shrugged, and leaned back, waiting for the journey to end.

And it wasn't long until end it did. Eventually, I heard gravel crunching and I straightened up quickly. Looking out the window I saw my house. Well, my Uncle's, but I did go here all the time, it was normal for me to say it was 'my house'. For every single vacation, I went to my Uncle's.

The car had its brakes stepped on suddenly, and I flew forwards, but the seatbelt held me. Regaining myself, I slowly asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I am not getting my alt- I mean, my …A…ventador, in that filthy Earth rock!" he whined again. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I saw Sideswipe and Dino on the street right behind us and not on the gravel.

Jeez. What a bunch of strange people. They can just wash their cars if they don't like them dirty. It's not that big of a deal.

I got to the black truck, and by the time I got there, Sarah was already getting the door of the house open, Will was getting the luggage out and I took Annabelle out of the backseat.

"Hey Belle, we're home."

She rubbed her sleepy little eyes and yawned. I smiled at her and picked her up by the armpits and settled her on my hip.

She was tired, I could gather that much, and so she rested her head on the crook of my neck. I cuddled her in and chuckled lightly. When I brought my head up, I saw Ironhide looking at me. "What? I whispered.

"You are very good with younglings."

I gave him a weird look. "With… what?"

"I meant, children." He said.

"Yeah?" I looked at the sleeping for of Annabelle. I smiled/ "Thanks." I said and I just turned around and headed into the house. I climbed the small stairs and got in. He was supposed to get the luggage, anyway.

There was always that particular smell of this house. I can't explain this, but it was the smell of home. Home sweet home. And I missed it a lot.

Without wasting any more time, I started to climb the stairs and went straight into Annabelle's room. There was no crib anymore She had her own little bed, and there was a number of pillows thrown down on the floor right next to bed, in case she fell off it, that she had a soft landing.

I tried not to step on the pillows, and got her into the bed. She was already asleep. It was funny how children quickly fell asleep.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and soundlessly got out of the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could.

I looked around the second floor, it was a little bit different. Walls were painted in another color, only making them look newer, and the inside of the house better.

But I couldn't waste any more time, knowing there were things to be done. So I had to go downstairs, out of the house and into the truck to get the luggage.

"Will, just one question." I called for my uncle. He appeared in the trunk of the truck, so I moved there. "Where are these people going to sleep? There isn't enough room."

"Don't worry about them. They're good the way they are."

What, are they gonna sleep in the cars?" I gave him the eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. They do love their cars a lot." He handed me a bag, but Ironhide came out of nowhere and took it instead, walking back into the house. That man is everywhere.

"So, you need my help? I'm tired."

"Uh no, me and the gang got it. Go upstairs to your room."

"Are you _sure_ they can sleep in their cars?"

"I'm sure, Mel. Go." He smiled at me and I nodded, walking back into the house. Just as I got up the stairs and started going into my room, I accidently bumped into Ironhide.

"Sorry." He and I said at the same time, and it made me smile slightly. But I kept gazing at the blue eyes. He never tore them away from my deep brown ones.

As reality called me back, I remembered I had amnesia and that I was tired. "Goodnight Hide."

He blinked in surprise and stepped aside so I could get into my room. "Goodnight Mel."

**XxXxXxXxX**

God only knows when I woke up, but I woke up to the lovely smell of pancakes with cinnamon.

Dressing up myself and tying my hair in a ponytail neatly, I got downstairs and into the kitchen, searching for something to feed my hungry stomach.

"Hey Sarah. Those pancakes smell great."

"You should taste them. Will recommended cinnamon. Once he tried the way you made pancakes, he's been talking about them constantly." Putting a pancake on a plate and spreading some jam on it, I deliciously ate it. "Did you have any plans for today?"

"No, not really. Maybe help you around the house and stuff like that."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"You know I can't argue with you. If you really want to help, you can try and do the laundry."

"Aye aye, Captain." She and I laughed as I marched up the stairs into my room, trying to find my clothes to put in the washing machine.

Rummaging through my pockets, I found a little white card. Checking it out, I saw a name.

Dalton Jones.

That was the guy from the parking lot yesterday. I might as well give him a call later.

**A couple of hours later…**

The laundry is done. Everyone's clothes are clean and I'm tired as hell. I gotta give credit to Sarah. This requires a whole lot of work.

I retracted that little card Dalton gave me. I bounced downstairs and got the phone, dialing his number.

A couple of rings later, my call was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Dalton, it's me, Melissa."

"Hey Melissa, what's up? Wanna hang out?"

"Well, I would, but I'm out of the country, unfortunately."

"What a coincidence, me too. I'm over at my grandma's place, in Texas, you?"

Word by word, we found out we were in the same town, only miles apart. He was really nice to talk to, and when he started talking about cars, I'd sort of tune out. No point listening to something that doesn't really interest you.

After hanging up and returning the phone in its place, I bounced down the stairs trying to find Ironhide to get him to lend me his truck.

He was nowhere to be found, so instead I searched for my Uncle, but he wasn't there either. In the end, I found Sarah and she only reminded me I could use the truck whenever I wanted.

So getting out of the house and into the truck, I realized I hadn't the keys with me. I saw a button that said 'ENGINE START' and I pressed it. Miraculously, the engine started, which meant the keys were somewhere around here.

I made a mental note. "Gotta thank Ironhide for lending me his truck."

As I put the truck in gear, I heard something. _"You're welcome, darlin'."_

Just as I was about to press the gas pedal and go in reverse, but then I heard the radio.

Then I remembered that when you turn on a car, the radio automatically turns on as well.

I changed the gear again and slowly drove to the town.

The radio had apparently shut down, so I dug through the little spaces in the door, trying to find a CD or something. "Let's see what Ironhide likes to listen to…" I muttered.

"_EYES ON THE ROAD!"_ the radio blasted, scaring me half to death.

"Shut up!" I smacked the display.

"_Sorr-eeee."_

I stopped on the side of the road and examined the truck. Nothing was wrong with it inside nor outside. So what kind of a radio talks back?

Recollecting myself, I started to drive again. I put on a song from a local radio station, but the radio kept switching the songs itself. "The hell is with this thing?" I fiddled with the controls.

"_EYES ON THE ROAD!" _

"Oh screw you." I hit it again, but got a song in response.

"_This is not enough, this is not enough!" _

"Either I'm going crazy or Ironhide's truck is." I had to admit, other than this being scary, it was sort of amusing.

"_I think it's the latter." _The radio responded.

Then I figured it out. This must be some kind of secret TV prank or something and they plugged something into the radio and talked to me, trying to freak me out.

But then again, this is an unknown town in Texas. Not a chance that this was a TV prank.

Maybe I need to be more sociable. That must be it. I've been surrounded by blue-eyed people since I've woken up from my coma, so now it's time to get out some more.

By the time I finished thinking this through, the radio played a song, a normal one at that. I leaned into the seat and drove to the town, listening to the lyrics. I never heard the song before, and it had a really nice beat to it.

"_I love these rhymes as much as I love you…"_

I wonder if anyone would make a song to me. Probably not, since, for one, I'm not dating anybody and second, I doubt I'll be dating an artist. Or a songwriter. Despite being in Texas.

"_You were alone, and I was just standing there. I found love, but not the road that leads to your heart. A road to those hidden secrets and that passionate amour…"_

I wonder if Dalton had a girlfriend. He was a really nice guy. Only problem was rambling about cars.

"_Thoughts are taking me back in time, I remember everything. But that doesn't mean anything, when you look at me in the eyes, I really want it to last…"_

I heard the volume increase a bit more, but the song was really nice to listen to.

"_I just want to be with you, and with my whole heart, to be with only you…"_

I think this song would make any girlfriend come back. Only if it was honestly said.

The hell am I thinking about anyway?

I turned on a corner and tried to remember where the café was.

I was successful in finding it, so I parked the truck on the almost empty parking lot in front of the café.

Everything just seemed so familiar.

I turned off the truck and just as I was about to exit, the radio still sang songs. _"I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

I pressed the button that was supposed to shut down the radio. It didn't work.

"'_Cuz I miss you, body and soul so strong that I takes my breath away. And I love you, whether it's wrong or right… you know my heart is by your side…"_

Well, if the radio wants to be on, then I'll just let it be. I exited the truck and shut the door behind me. It was going to stay unlocked, I didn't have the keys.

I was startled and jumped a little when the radio blasted, _"BABY COME BACK! Any kind of fool could see, that I was wrong, and I just can't live without you…"_

That thing is going to need major repairs. God knows what Ironhide did to that truck.

I entered the café and surprisingly quickly found Dalton sitting at a corner table. I kept glancing at the truck, it looked normal now.

"Hey Dalton. Funny how both of us are here at the same time?" I sat down and ordered a juice.

"Yeah. So what's up? I see you're driving your friend's truck." He gave a smile and motioned to the truck outside the café.

Turned my head and looked out the window. I thought the car moved forwards a bit.

That truck is going to kill me. It's so strange. "Yeah. I borrowed it." I shrugged. "So, how's your grandma? Is she alright?"

"Grams? She's great. Me and my family just came to check up on her."

"Well, that's good."I paused after a little while. "Did you find any new cars?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Yeah, I did. On the highway, I saw a BMW M550d. In black. It was beautiful."

"I've never heard of an M550d."

"Well, it's an M model. Meaning it's got M Power." I still didn't get it. "Like, Mercedes has AMG motors and Audi has RS ones. BMW has M Power."

I still didn't get it, but I just nodded in agreement. "Right."

"And 550d, means it's 5th series, it's got around 5000cu3 and it's diesel."

"And you know all that just by seeing an M550d?" or whatever the name was.

"Yeah. I know a whole lot about cars. But I won't bother you with that." thank goodness. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Everyday stuff and just, get to know you." I smiled.

And get to know him I did. We must have talked for some time, because it was dark in the end. And in the middle of the night, the café was half full and the streets were empty, Dalton and I were talking like mad.

Not that we had many things in common, the fact that I was great at volleyball and he couldn't play sports to save his life was a big difference. I used to draw and he never drew in his life.

So mostly, our conversations were about what we did, where we went and he wasn't really avoiding the parent part. It still hurts me to think about them.

I heard a honk outside but ignored it. The fact that I even acknowledged it was there, was because the owner was constantly honking. Dalton was talking about some car he saw on the street and I turned my head towards the window. There were a couple of vehicles on the streets, but none were doing anything illegal.

I turned my head to 'listen' to him again, and lights flashed into the café. We, as in the whole café, looked towards the light source, and it was coming from my truck.

I blinked a couple of times and the headlights were constantly flashing.

"Dalton, sorry, someone's in my truck." I shot up from the seat and jogged outside, entering the car, but finding absolutely nobody inside.

I don't understand. I looked in the back of the cab, but no one was there.

Well then, how on Earth could a car flash its headlights if nobody from the inside could press the buttons?

"Is everything alright?" Dalton came by my side, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah yeah."

"_It's too late, it's too late…" _a popular song from One Republic came on.

I yawned slightly. "You know, maybe it is late." I looked to Dalton, who still had his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Dalton said, turning me to face him. "How about we go to a movie? I could borrow my dad's car, we can go and watch it sometime. There's a drive-in, not far from here."

"We'll set something up, look Dalton, I really got to go." I was really tired.

"Yeah, sorry." He placed his palm on my right cheek and brought his lips to my left one. I think I blushed, but I couldn't know, because I had these butterflies prancing around in my stomach.

The truck seemed as if it was restraining itself. It looked ready to pounce like a cat at its prey. Such an odd vehicle.

I sat in the truck and closed the door. Dalton looked so small from here. I pressed the 'Engine Start' button.

"You have keyless go in the truck? That's so cool."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, Dalton." I put the truck in reverse and back out of the parking lot, leaving him to walk home, wherever it was. I couldn't really care.

"_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…" _the radio spoke. I tried to turn it off, but hey, it wasn't the first time it didn't work. I drove towards home, half drowsy. _"Want me to… take over?" _

I yawned. What was I going to do? Talking with a radio would at least keep me awake. Why didn't I order coffee? Instead of juice.

"No, I'm driving." I responded the most normal way I could. Meh, I'm probably so tired, I'm making this all up. The headlights, the radio, the pouncing, restraining truck.

I thought about my amnesia. It's a horrible feeling. You want to remember but you can't. And I want to know what happened before I was shot. I was fully healed, and hadn't even checked my body for scars. I should have gunshot wounds.

"_Tell me, honey… what's on your mind?"_

"Just, why won't anybody tell me what happened before I was shot. That's all I'm asking."

There was just something so comforting about the truck, something that just gave a vibe to the truck. It was a sort of, living thing. Like, you could communicate with it.

Even if my thoughts didn't make any sense, I really could use the company.

"_Oh, and if I could change your mind… Sometimes I think that it's better, to never ask why…"_

"I mean, it's only normal for me to ask, right?" I turned on a corner and drove a little bit faster home. "I mean, we are talking about me here, and I really want to know."

"_You've been thunderstruck!" _

I chuckled at the song, "No, I've been shot."

And to be honest, I felt a proud to say that I was shot and that I survived.

"_I know you… have and I'm… very happy that you're here, right now… and not up there." _

"You are one crazy truck." I chuckled and patted the console.

"_Thank you dear, you know I got your back." _

"Um, thanks. Say, do you have a name?"

"_You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me…"_

"No really, please tell me."

"_I am Ironman!" _I would have laughed at the response, but I got another name in my mind.

_Ironhide._

How did I even get his name in my head?

**I'm at a loss of what to write. Really. I'd jump to the point immediately and all, but I can't possibly finish this in less than 50-60 chapters. This is an incredibly long fic, so I have a couple of questions for you guys.**

**Are you keeping up? **

**Is everything readable?**

**Am I going too fast/slow?**

**Any mistakes?**

**Are things making sense?**

**I'm just trying to be the best writer I can be, and I'm seeing improvement in my writing. Less mistakes, better writing style and so on. **

**So thank you guys for keeping up so far. I'm really glad.**

**SONGS - CREDITS:**

**t.A.T.u. – All The Things She Said**

**Bek Sten – Samo želim ( I just want) - (of course, translated into English)**

**One Republic – Apologize**

**Pink – Try**

**AC/DC – Thunderstruck (one of my favorite songs)**

**Boyce Avenue– Change Your Mind**

**Black Sabbath – Ironman**

**Beyonce - Irreplacable**


	50. Different Lives, Different Views

**50 CHAPTERS HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!**

**So now, I thank you for the answers/reviews and sticking with for this long. This all means a lot to me.**

**So now, Ironhide's POV on last night (meaning, POV on previous chapter). I can't forget his opinion or he'd hunt me down with his cannons. And if he does that, no updates. (By the way, Ironhide doesn't have cannons anymore, he lost them in the second movie, but anyway)**

**So in my opinion, it was a good idea to put in another OC. Just to spice things up a bit. **

**So we need to hear what Ironhide says. **

He was glad Melissa took the offer on using his truck. And for once, he was thankful his alt had options like 'Engine Start'.

He was sorry he couldn't tell her who he really was. He was so used to his holoform being with Melissa, it was hard not think about his holoform and not to have the picture of Melissa pop up on his HUD.

And he also noted, that he hadn't transformed in a while. Not since they came here, to Major Lennox's residence.

And there was another thing haunting his processor and the communication link, and it was Ratchet's medical check-up. He hated those. He could take care of himself and it worked out fine for him.

His thoughts were cut off my feeling something enter his alt. Scanning it quickly, he realized it was a human. _His _human. It was his Melissa.

"Gotta thank Ironhide for lending me his truck." She spoke suddenly, pressing the 'Engine Start' button, but Ironhide being himslef, he was always prepared for any kind of situation.

"_You're welcome, darlin'."_

She seemed a little taken back by the action, but quickly ignored it.

She changed the gear and started driving, but after some time, she began rummaging through the spaces in his door and didn't watch the road. He couldn't possibly allow that.

"_EYES ON THE ROAD!" _

"Shut up!"

And he got a smack to the display in return and it barely hurt him, but he had to keep her in line. He maybe turned the volume up a little louder than intended, hence the reason he got hit.

"_Sor-eeee."_

She started slowing down and stopping on the side of the street. She examined the truck inside and outside and then got inside and started driving again.

She started fiddling with the buttons on the radio, but Ironhide wanted the touch to last as long as possible. Even if it meant playing with her a little.

"The hell is with this thing?" she wasn't anything if not stubborn. He played the same track again.

"_EYES ON THE ROAD!" _

"Oh screw you." She hit him again, but it was like a caress to him. He was too tough for any of this slag. He wanted to be hit again, just so he could feel the touch of her warm hand again.

"_This is not enough, this is not enough!"_

Somehow, she wasn't scared at his radio chatter. He knew that she secretly found it amusing. He knew her that well. "Either I'm going crazy or Ironhide's truck is."

"_I think it's the latter." _

One thing Ironhide would never ever do to Melissa, is to mock her. Not even when they were alone. He would take the blame for her any day of the week. When he was around her, she would never be the one to go crazy. He'd be crazy, just for her.

As she was silent for some time, Ironhide scanned the radio stations for songs. Songs that he could relate his relationship with Melissa to.

"_I love these rhymes as much as I love you…"_

He could clearly see that she was thinking something._ "You were alone, and I was just standing there. I found love, but not the road that leads to your heart. A road to those hidden secrets and that passionate amour…"_

"_Thoughts are taking me back in time, I remember everything. But that doesn't mean anything, when you look at me in the eyes, I really want it to last…"_

Ironhide was still surprised, after all these years on Earth, just how emotional humans are and how emotional they can be. They feel so much more than his race does and it always amazed him, how such a race so small, can feel so much.

"_I just want to be with you, and with my whole heart, to be with only you…"_

He actually liked being driven, but not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but her. But at this time, even she couldn't understand that.

She found the destination and his scans showed him it was another human location for relaxation and spending time with other humans. A 'café'.

As she pressed the 'Engine Stop' button his alt mode had, he still wanted her to stay.

"_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" _He hoped she understood that he wanted to stay and not 'run away'.

She pressed the button that, on any other vehicle, would have turned off the radio, but not on Ironhide's.

"'_Cuz I miss you, body and soul so strong that I takes my breath away. And I love you, whether it's wrong or right… you know my heart is by your side…"_

She seemed as she couldn't be bothered with the radio anymore, so she ignored it. And one thing Ironhide didn't want to, is to be ignored. Not by her.

"_BABY COME BACK! Any kind of fool could see, that I was wrong, and I just can't live without you…"_

She was a little surprised and made a slight jump, which only made Ironhide internally smile. He would've flexed the bumper in a smiling matter, had she known who he really was.

She turned around and looked at the truck and then turned around, entering the café.

Ironhide watched her every move, but also was cautious about the surroundings. His guard and many millennia as a soldier taught him that. Always know your surroundings.

As she got into the café, he sharpened his audio receptors and moved forwards very slowly, very slightly.

It wasn't that hard focusing his audios on one conversation, but he wasn't liking the male human. 'Dalton', he said his designation was.

He started to explain to her what a BMW M550d is.

He didn't know Melissa didn't fragging care at all about that.

But he saw the way she was listening to him, it pained him that she wouldn't listen to him again in the same way. And it only showed him how much he _wanted _to be listened.

Ever since the incident, he had been trying to communicate with everyone else at the Autobot base as normally as possible, but even that seemed strained. Certain human guardians could understand up to a point, but that was as far as their knowledge of Ironhide and Melissa's relationship was.

He listened in to their conversation, seeing as he would ramble on about Earth vehicles and Melissa would only nod. She seemed to be bored.

Human cycles (hours) have passed, about one and a half of them.

This human Dalton was talking about his creation units, also known in human words as 'parents'.

Melissa lost hers and it wasn't right of him to speak that. But he didn't know that. He didn't know she doesn't have parents. But still, if she is not joining in the conversation, that means she refuses to discuss about it.

"And so my dad and I went fishing that day. Boy, we caught all of these crazy colored, slimy fishies, it was like, so much fun and stuff."

Ironhide listened intently on what they were talking about. She made a quiet 'mh-hm' sound, looking at her half empty glass of, what his scans showed was, juice. A liquid version of a common human nutrition.

"And the MOM came, you wouldn't believe what that woman does, and she came ON the grass in SLIPPERS! I mean come on! Isn't that funny!" he laughed hard, earning a small amount of human glances.

The boy must be crazy.

He was having a lot of fun, but Melissa wasn't. She looked through the window at the truck. Then lowered he gaze at the glass and drained it down.

She started fake laughing, just so Dalton wouldn't be embarrassed. She wasn't in the mood anymore. She is thinking about the bad memories, Ironhide can see it from the look on her face.

And he didn't like that look nor that fleshy.

He started honking, trying to get her attention, trying to get her out of there.

But no, Dalton kept on rambling about his parental units, completely ignoring Melissa's unhappy face.

Seeing as the honking didn't work at all except get him strange looks from common passers, he started flashing his headlights into the café.

It was night time, so having the headlights flashing at you was strange.

Melissa quickly noticed the headlights coming from 'her' truck and leapt to her feet, exiting the café, leaving a dumbstruck Dalton laughing at himself.

She jogged up to him, opening the door but finding absolutely nobody in it.

At least he got her out of that place and away from Dalton. She was Ironhide's and no human fleshy was going to take her away from him. No way in pit.

Dalton left some paper on the table and metal coins and left the café, catching up to Mel. She looked over the truck, but still didn't find anybody in it.

For a slight moment, Ironhide thought about turning on his holoform, making it a surprise for Melissa and Dalton. But that moment passed quickly as Dalton put a hand on her shoulder.

He would have growled at him had he not been in his alt mode. How dare he touch her? She didn't give him permission to do so.

"Is everything alright?" Dalton asked her.

"Yeah, yeah." She tiredly responded.

Ironhide checked his internal chronometer and it was telling him it was about 23h. He found a song that would at least hint on what he was trying to say. _"It's too late, it's too late…"_

For once, he was extremely happy Melissa could catch up on really quickly. Dalton was about to say something, Ironhide knew that, but Melissa interrupted. "You know, maybe it is late."

"I understand. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

The frag does he want to ask now? Can't he see Melissa is tired and doesn't want to be bothered at this time?

"How about we go to a movie? I could borrow my dad's car, we can go and watch it sometime. There's a drive-in, not far from here."

_Not in your life, fleshy. _

Ironhide rolled his headlights soundlessly, which were thankfully turned off otherwise it would be a lightshow on the windows of the café.

"We'll set something up, look Dalton, I really got to go." She looked at him disapprovingly, slightly narrowing her eyes. Her energy levels were low, his scans showed him. If she goes into emergency recharge because of this boy, despite Optimus's orders, he is going to squish the little thing.

"Yeah, sorry." He placed his palm on her right cheek and brought his lips to her left one.

Ironhide wanted to pounce at him, run over him, offline the two-bit, one microprocessored fragging pit spawned human fraghead!

Ironhide was outraged, and by Primus's miracle managed to contain himself and not transform and recite a death threat to him.

She sat down in the driver's seat, closing the door behind her and pressed the button that turned on the engine.

"You have keyless go in the truck? That's so cool."

He could see her rolling my eyes at his stupid remark. "Goodbye, Dalton." She put the truck in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, leaving him on the parking lot. She seemed as if she couldn't care less about him at this moment.

"_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…" _he found the perfect clip. She tried to turn the radio off, but hey, it wasn't the first time it didn't work for her. She drove towards home, looking half drowsy. _"Want me to… take over?"_

She yawned. She was definitely more tired than his scans had shown him. Maybe he should've gone to the check-up of Rathcet's. Just to enhance his scans.

No. That's not something Ironhide would do. He hates Ratchet's check-ups.

"No, I'm driving."

Ironhide was surprised she responded, he wasn't really expecting an answer.

But it gave him a slight warm feeling in his spark that she did talk to him, knowing it or not.

But he could see she had other things on her mind.

He knew her really well, up to the point he could almost tell what she was thinking about. Of course, Ironhide was no Prowl, the most accurate body language and faceplate reader. He could tell what was on your processor right now, what happened to you in the past, how you got the scars that you are trying to hide.

Prowl was the best Second in Command. But unfortunately, he was left on Cyberton and all communication links to him were cut off or destroyed. Such a shame.

But back to Melissa, he was really interested in what she was thinking.

"_Tell me, honey… what's on your mind?"_

"Just, why won't anybody tell me what happened before I was shot. That's all I'm asking."

He would've sighed. It was normal that she would be asking questions. She had been asking the same ones for three months already, getting absolutely no answer in return. But Melissa wasn't anything if not headstrong. If she wanted answers she would get them.

In some aspects, it would've been great if she knew the truth about him, the Autobots, N.E.S.T. and all of the things that used to be her everyday life.

But then again, she might not take the introductions lightly. She never had. The twin fragballs, Skids and Mudflap, almost offlined her at the base, so many years ago.

But if she wanted to know the answers… he couldn't possibly change her mind. He tried to find the best 'songs' what these humans and Jazz, as an exception, liked to listen to.

"_Oh, and if I could change your mind… Sometimes I think that it's better, to never ask why…"_

"I mean, it's only normal for me to ask, right?" she turned on a corner and drove a little bit faster home. "I mean, we are talking about me here, and I really want to know."

So Ironhide tried to find another song, as similar as possible to what happened to her.

"_You've been thunderstruck!" _

His fail resounded in a cute chuckle from Mel, "No, I've been shot."

Unfortunately, Ironhide knew that and it was all his fault._ "I know you… have and I'm… very happy that you're here, right now… and not up there." _

"You are one crazy truck." she chuckled again and patted the console. Ironhide's spark got warm and fuzzy again.

"_Thank you dear, you know I got your back." _He would've added a wink, if he was in holoform.

"Um, thanks. Say, do you have a name?"

He would've easily found 'Iron' and 'hide' on the radio, but Ironhide's a soldier first, meaning orders come first as well.

"_You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me…"_

"No really, please tell me."

The word 'please' hit a chord and he _had _to find a track as closely as possible to his name. This one wasn't too far off. And he technically didn't tell her his name, so he didn't go against orders.

"_I am Ironman!"_

She wanted to laugh but fell silent as if thinking something through. At first Ironhide thought she remembered the name 'Ironhide', but chances were slim of that happening. Maybe he was giving away too much.

The rest of the ride went peacefully. She would sometimes hum at songs he picked out, but he wanted her to pay attention to the lyrics that were carefully selected for her.

At least this way, he is spending time with her, even if it meant driving around and trying hard not to defy orders.

Things were going to get out of hand. Ironhide knew it.

**I have a question for you guys: How many of you actually know the three movies by heart? All the three movies? **

**I know all the three ones, do you? **


	51. Never Alone

**Well, the fabulous 51****st**** chapter. Never thought I'd get here. **

**So I'm really happy you guys stuck around and unlike some other writers that start amazing stories and never finished them, I guarantee you that this one will be finished. **

**You have my word.**

**But another thing that has been harassing me, is the fact my laptop won't save Word documents. Or sometimes, it just won't save them. It's very irritating. Because the chapter was more than half done, and it's totally deleted now. **_**Woo**_** fricken **_**hoo**_**.**

**But anyway, you're here to read this story until the end of it, so let's go one more chapter up! I'm not letting a laptop stand in way! **

***Back to Mel's POV.**

I woke up to a loud sound. But it wasn't load like a one loud bang, it was a continuous sound. It wasn't stopping at all.

I groaned as I got up off my bed and tried to adjust my eyes to the sunlight beaming from my window, not making it visible for me to see what was going on outside.

Once my eyes did adjust to the sunlight, I decided not to look outside the window, even though that was my first intention. Instead, I got downstairs, knowing I was dressed from last night, I exited the house and walked up to where the sound was coming.

I froze when I saw what was happening. It was big. It was shiny. It was metal.

I didn't know what it was, but it was strange.

Then I figured my uncle was building something.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Hey Mel. Me and Hide are making a garage, see?"

"Hide?"

"Yeah, me and Ironhide." Ironhide passed him a metal plate from the floor and they continued to weld the pieces together, to make a sort of box-like metal garage.

"Why are you building a garage?" just as I asked that, I got interrupted, unintentionally.

"Hey Mel." Sarah greeted me.

"Hey Sarah, where's Belle?"

"She's in the daycare."

"But you have me?"

I was confused. Why spend money on a daycare when you have a family member at your disposal?

"Yeah, but Annabelle needs to make new friends."

"She needs to be-ugh-" Will lifted a heavy piece of metal and then let the air out of his chest. "Sociable."

"Right." Sarah agreed. "Don't take it personally, Mel."

She sat in the passenger seat of the parked truck that belonged to Ironhide, her feet dangling from the side. "Yeah, she just needs to get used to more people around her."

"Yeah, I understand." I smiled. I wasn't offended, to be honest. They were her parents and they knew what was best for their daughter.

Sarah and I were watching the guys trying to build a metal garage. It looked quite tall for a one truck garage. "Are you okay? I mean, I know it's been only three months since you've been, you know. Shot." She gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay." I smiled at her concern for me. But I couldn't harass her with nobody answering my questions. I was getting pretty sick of it as well. "Do you guys even have blueprints for this?" I asked them as I was looking what they were doing. I caught Ironhide look on me. He didn't move his gaze away.

"I'm sure Hide has 'em." Will said in the background, but I was too busy looking back at Ironhide. Something about those eyes… something so magical. Secret. Mystical. Tempting.

"Hide?"

I just kept looking at him, and he didn't look away from me. It was like as we were talking telepathically, without words or thoughts exchanging. "Hide."

He didn't respond and it made me smile, the way he completely ignored my uncle. "Ironhide."

He turned around and passed him another piece of metal that looked way heavier than it should have been. Will tossed it on the ground and glared at Ironhide. "What?"

"Why didn't you answer me the first time I called you? And why were you staring at Mel?"

Ironhide only shrugged and continued building and welding the metal piece together, forming a thick wall of the garage.

I shifted from the seat and got to the ground. I was going to be so bored if I kept watching them build a garage. Plus, the welding part stinks.

I got into the house, straight into the living room. There, I sat down on the couch and tried to find the remote, but as always, I failed at finding it.

I searched under pillows, under tables, but no, I couldn't find it. So I decided to move a sofa that was next to an open window.

As I crouched down to the sofa, I could hear a conversation going on outside. It was between my Uncle, Aunt and guardian.

Who needs a guardian anyways.

"Poor girl." Sarah started. "She deserves answers. Can't we just-"

"No Sarah." Will interrupted her. "She can't know."

"But it isn't fair for her."

"I know, I know. But those are Optimus's orders, not mine."

"Tell me what?" I whispered to myself, finding the remote quickly and holding it to my chest.

"Even so, she's smart. She'll figure it out on her own, Will. She's your brother's daughter. You can't hide it from her."

"I'll try to hide it for as long as I can. If Ironhide doesn't slip up."

"I don't ever 'slip up'."

"Yeah, big guy. But she can't ever know the truth."

"Truth about what?" I whispered again, biting my lower lip. Come on guys, just tell me. I'm so close…

"What are you doing?"

I screamed and jumped at the sound of someone else in the room. I hadn't realized who it was, because of my shut eyes, so I threw the remote at them.

I opened my eyes, only to find Ironhide holding the remote in his hand in front of his head. Looks like he saw it coming. "Jesus!"

He chuckled, despite the fact I almost headshot him with a remote. "I'm no Jesus. Just Ron."

I was confused. "I thought your name was Ironhide?"

"No. It's Ron Hide."

"Then what's Ironhide?"

"Codename?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right." I didn't believe a word.

I sat down on the couch, spreading my legs across it. Ironhide, or should I say Ron, pushed my legs down gently and sat on the couch next to me.

My couch, my legs on it.

I spread my legs over Ron's lap now, and I didn't care at all. I turned on the TV, trying to find something interesting on the TV shows.

"So how's the build going?"

"It's coming fine."

"Why do you need it? You didn't need it for the last three months."

"I need to… stretch my legs sometimes."

I rolled my eyes, flicking another channel. "And you need a 15ft garage to stretch your legs in?"

"Exactly." There was a slight pause and I let the remote rest on my stomach as the TV ran in the background. "When are you meeting that boy?"

"Wha-Dalton?"

"Yes, _Dalton._" He seemed mad at him, even though he has never ever met him.

"I don't know. How do you know about it anyway?"

"Sarah told me."

Traitor. Wait, Sarah wouldn't tell him. Would she? I mean, he's is the _guardian_. A totally unnecessary one at that. "Anyway, I used your truck to meet him. Thanks for letting me use it." I made a small smile.

"You're welcome, you can always use it." He looked at me in the eyes.

Again with the eyes. So beautiful. So blue. So… So…

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed through my mind, like a picture, but too quick to tell what it was telling me.

I rubbed my temple and closed my eyes, trying to remember the picture, but no such luck. It was long gone and I couldn't remember it.

Someone entered the house, and neither Ron nor I bothered to move away. Sarah was the one that came in. "Mel, I'm making lemonade. Would you like some?"

It was a rather hot day. And I was in a mood for a refreshing drink, especially for a sweet lemonade. "Sure thing, Sarah." I nodded at her and she went to the kitchen, getting out of my eyesight.

Since Ron wasn't doing anything important right now, I think I'll try to take the answers out of him. "Ron, say, is there some kind of secret you are keeping from me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know what it's about."

He touched my forehead with his forefinger. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

"Come on, Ron. You can tell me."

He chuckled. "I can. But I won't."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. This has been going on for three goddamn months."

"I know it has. You aren't the only one is having everyday difficulties."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper, so I had to lean closer to him. "Listen, I'd love to tell you everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. And in time, I will. Now it's too early. But you're smart. You'll figure it out all on your own. Shouldn't be very difficult."

"Can you give me some hints?" I tried the best I could to make my investigation easier.

"Of course. I've been giving you hints all this time."

"Thanks. I just really want to know the truth."

He sighed. "I know. But I fear you won't take the truth lightly. You never did. I mean, you accepted it and it didn't bother you, but this time it's different."

"What do you mean?" did he have to be so damn confusing?

"We shall see. I'm going to help your uncle build that garage." He stood up, pushing my legs off the couch and then picking them up and putting them back in place.

I took the remote off my stomach and flicked another channel. "Hey Ron." I called for him.

He turned around, almost ready to exit through the door of the house. His frozen in place pose was so beautiful to look at. Long legs, broad shoulder, strong jaw line…

The hell am I thinking? Back to the point, Melissa.

"Thanks. For everything."

By everything, I meant the truck and the talks.

He gave a small smile and a wink in return. My heart quickened in a good way, for a just a millisecond, and then returned to normal pace. Something is going on with me. And with Ron. And these flashbacks.

The rest of day was spent drinking lemonade, watching TV and dragging my lazy ass around the house.

The small town is boring. It always was. Nothing to do, no strangers and no secrets. Bummer.

And since I couldn't think of a better excuse to go outside, I couldn't possibly laze around the house for the rest of my life. I called for Sarah. The whole neighborhood must have heard my yelling. Even though we were the only house on the street for miles.

"Sarah! I'm going to pick Belle up! I'm taking Ron's truck!" I hollered, hoping she heard me.

"Thanks Mel!" she hollered back and I got off the couch.

I walked out of the house and got to the truck easily, opening the door and seating myself in the driver's seat.

"Thanks for the truck, Ron." I whispered and backed out. How was I ever going to find the daycare?

Human instinct could work perfectly. And since it's probably the only daycare in this place, it must be in the center of the town, which is exactly where I'm going.

It wasn't long before I got to the town, looking out the window, trying to find the daycare. In the meantime, it started to rain heavily. It was quite sudden. Well, the day hasn't been sunny either, but rain wasn't expectant.

"Daycare, daycare, where are you…" I muttered to myself.

I turned on many streets, but couldn't possibly find it. So I stopped aside and let the windshield wiper wipe away the oncoming rain.

"_In thirty meters turn right, then turn left." _The navigation I didn't know existed in truck resounded, causing me to follow the directions.

I drove along, the streets, but still not seeing the daycare building. _"In twenty meters turn left, then make a U-turn." _

And just as I did what I was 'told' to do, the daycare was right in front of me.

I got out of the truck and up to the main door, entering the daycare. As I got in, there were mothers and grandmothers picking up their young. I did notice sedans and minivans outside. Dalton would have probably bored me to death about that.

Enough about him. I'm not really into him after all.

I got up to a woman, that was presumably the teacher, and asked her about Annabelle's whereabouts.

"I'm sorry, are you a member of her family?" she politely asked in return.

"I'm her cousin." I gave a smile. "Sarah sent me to pick her up."

"Ah yes, Sarah, lovely mother. I apologize, but you must be a legal guardian."

"I'm her guardian." A strange voice greeted me. I turned around to see Iro-Ron behind me.

"Gua-Iro-what-Ron?!"

He chuckled. "Yes, Ron." He repeated his name. "I'm here to pick up Annabelle Lennox." He said to the teacher. I stared at him with my mouth open. I must have looked dumb and inappropriate.

"Oh yes, Mr. Hide, I'll bring Annabelle in just a minute." She hurried off to one of the classrooms, getting out of sight easily.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled.

"I am accompanying you in delivering Annabelle-"

"I mean, how are you her guardian?"

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Ironhide!" I heard a small child squeal, and immediately, I knew it was Belle.

He picked her up by the armpits and carried her. "Thank you." He said and we both got out of the daycare.

He settled her into the back of the cab, I was surprised there was a baby seat in there. More like toddler seat, if you ask me.

I got in the front of the car and soon we were out of the narrow streets and driving home.

I didn't bother asking anything. Too many questions, no answers at all. I might as well go to hell with my life, anyway.

There was silence in the car to the way home. Belle fell asleep in the back. It was a little colder outside than usual, but nothing drastic.

It was really warm in the cab, so warm it lulled you to sleep, just like it did with Belle.

I just didn't remember the heating being turned on.

I let out an air of relief out of my lungs and sunk into the soft seats. I got a massage in return.

Massage.

Something in my mind clicked.

I was spun into a world of familiarity. I could see thoughts clearly. I could see my thoughts. I could feel… love. Serenity and peace. I could feel… feel something else. Devotion.

Then it all passed away quickly.

It was like I was in a trance. I breathed air into my lungs sharply and lunged forwards.

"Are you alright?" Ron immediately asked.

I breathed a couple of times before answering. "Yeah, yeah."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just… remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"That I… need to… do something. Like, help Sarah with Belle. And Will with that garage." I lied.

"You were asleep for some time." He said.

"No, I wasn't."

"You were. The massage must've relaxed you. They always did." He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, that must be it." And before I knew it, we were back home, on the gravel, with no Ferraris or Corvettes or Lamborghinis to greet us. I'd miss those supercars. Those were quite some people who owned them.

I yawned as he stopped the truck on the gravel. Just as I was about to get out of the car and get Annabelle upstairs, Ron stopped me.

"I'll take Annabelle. You go upstairs. You energy lev-I mean, you're tired."

I nodded drowsily and got upstairs. By the time I got myself into bed and ready to go to sleep, I saw someone standing at the door. It wasn't scary, but the bodybuilding form of the person immediately told me it was Ron.

It looked as if he was caught up between going inside, into my room, or to just go along his business.

He took the latter option, I think, as I drifted into sleep. These flashbacks I keep getting are really exhausting. Maybe they are the answers to my long asked questions.

**Listen up, ya'll wonderful people (I'm not kidding about that. You really all are wonderful.).**

**School is going to end in about three weeks from now and I need some more grades so updates will be less frequent. I know I'm being slow with updating, but I'm not doing it on purpose. Brain is kind of slow from all studying. XD**

**But I'm an all A student, so I just got to keep it that way for the rest of these 3 weeks and then updates will (probably) be more frequent and will be more interesting! And (I hope) faster progress with the story!**


	52. Trusting You Again

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews. They mean so much to me. Honestly.**

**So here's the long waited chapter 52. Wow. Fifty two is no small number. Especially in my ever slow stories. **

**If some of you have noticed, there's a poll on my fanfiction profile saying about which character you would like the next story to be about. There is a list of some of my favorite characters. **

**But first thing's first: we must finish this story! I still have to finish 'A Blessing or A Curse?'**

**I feel bad for leaving the followers/favers/reviewers there hanging. But not for long! Summer is coming and I certainly hope the stories will be finished until then! (Primus help me)**

**So now, here's chapter 52:**

Only a couple of days have passed since the daycare incident. It wasn't really that much of an incident, but it was a little awkward for me.

I come there to pick up my cousin, only to be told that I have to be a legal guardian, and all of a sudden, my 'guardian' shows up, claiming he's my cousin's guardian!

Isn't that just fine and dandy.

I haven't heard from Dalton during this period of time. Not that I cared much anyway, he was a rather selfish man. But I didn't call him either. I was wondering about Amanda, Pete and Dave. Haven't heard from them either.

They must be in college.

Which reminds me, why am I not in college as well?

But the same logic applies to anything I ask. Many questions, no answers.

So I stopped asking. If I was meant to know, the universe would have somehow made it happen. Somehow I'd find out. Maybe it still isn't time to find out, perhaps, I only need to be patient.

I got out of the house, to get some fresh air. The garage was still in the building process, but it was going to be finished quickly.

As I got down the stairs and into the front yard, I could hear some clicking sounds. Sounded like someone was trying to repair something metal.

Will, Sarah and Annabelle were slowly painting the garage. The three of them were painted, literally, it looked like they were in a little paint fight. Their faces, hair, and not to mention clothes, were completely painted in the color of the garage.

It was a sort of beige color, I liked beige, but it didn't matter much. It looked well with the house. Someone had good taste in paint.

But the clicking sound continued. While the three Lennox's hadn't paid attention, the fourth Lennox, meaning me, was curious.

I moved around the black truck, only to find someone under it. I crouched down, to see Ron presumably fixing the truck.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Just some minor repairs." He answered without looking at me. He had a wrench in his hand and as he hit something under the truck, the door swung open.

I was in a crouching position, so falling on my butt didn't hurt much, but I was taken back by the action.

"What's with that?" I breathed out.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but there were some problems with… controls. And the needed to be fixed. So I fixed them. I hope."

As I got up off the ground and dusted myself off, I noticed the truck was dirty. "You could've cleaned the truck while you were at it."

He got up from under truck, dusting himself off as well. He closed the door that was swung open moments ago, and patted the truck. "Ironhide does need to be washed."

Did I hear that properly? "Who needs to be washed?"

"The truck."

"You named the truck after you?"

"No, I named it after my code-"

"Your codename?"

"Yes."

"God, you're weird Ron." He gave me the eyebrow. "Sorry, but-" I better shut up. "I didn't mean that. it just… strange, that you would name your vehicle after your codename."

"It wasn't really my decision to name it that way. But it is what it is."

My phone started to beep, and I fetched it out of my pocket. I saw the caller was Dalton.

I groaned as I pressed the 'Answer' button. "Hey Dalton."

"_Heya Mel! You know that drive-in I once asked you to go with me?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well, there's a cool movie tonight. It's called _'The Exorcist'_."_

"Um, Dalton, I don't want to watch that."

The Exorcist is one of the most horrible movies ever made. Horrific pictures, white eyes, insanity…

I never want to watch that again. Made that mistake with Amanda, maybe eight years ago, when we were about fifteen.

I shivered at the images in my head.

Never again, not the Exorcist.

"_Why not? Says here on the reviews it's epic."_

"Have you ever even watched the trailer? Much less, the whole movie?"

"_Well no, but that's why I invited you."_

"Just find another movie."

"_Sure thing, I'll call you back."_

I hung up and stuffed the phone in my pocket again. I opened the truck door and sat in the seat, my feet dangling from the side. I enjoyed sitting like this.

"Is everything alright?" Ron got by my side.

"Yeah, just Dalton tried to scare the hell out of me." His face darkened. "Just kidding."

He squinted at me, which made me laugh. "Then what is going on?"

"He's trying to get me to go watch a movie with him at a drive-in."

"And you dislike the said movie?"

"Yeah, it's a horror movie, one of the scariest ever made."

"He tried to frighten you?" his voice got deeper.

"Well, he still hasn't frightened me, so don't worry."

"You do realize that as your guardian, I have to go with you."

No. Just no. "Is there any other option?"

"The second option is that you take the truck. That way I won't go with you. I know you like your privacy." He added with a ghost of a smile.

He was right. I like privacy and being free. "Then, we have a deal?" I brought my hand in front of myself.

"Yes, we do. Deal." He shook my hand and then brought it to his lips. A smile stole my face as we stood that way.

We stood that way until he put my hand back down, and a second later, my uncle appeared. "Hey Hide, me and the girls are gonna get cleaned up, you finish the upper part."

With that, he, Sarah and Belle got into the house, all giggling and laughing. They certainly were a happy family.

I turned my head back to Ron, who was still in front of me as I was sitting in the seat. "So what's with the truck? Controls usually aren't down where the suspension and all those things are, right?"

"Right." He said. Maybe I did hear a thing or two from Dalton. Without even listening to him. Oh well. "Just take the truck. If that _boy-_" he said it in a way as if it was a forbidden word. "Tries anything, well, the truck is already malfunctioning. Don't be surprised if it does something sudden. Like this." He said as the door behind me swung open wildly and clicked back into place.

"Are you sure that's normal? If the truck isn't in working condition, then it shouldn't be driven."

"Oh, its in working condition alright. Just watch that boy doesn't touch you or try anything else. There will be _consequences_."

"Are you threatening him?"

"No, not at all."

My phone beeped again, Dalton was calling me. "Yeah?"

"_Found another movie, _'Titanic'. _Want to watch that?"_

"Is there one movie on Earth that won't scare the hell out of me or make me cry?" Is he that much of an idiot?

"_Well, there's only two movies tonight. _'The Exorcist' _and _'Titanic'. _So which one do you want?"_

Okay, so I have a 'choice'. Either get scare the hell out of me or cry the hell out of me.

Rather have the tears flow than to have nightmares for a month. "We'll watch Titanic." I sighed.

"_Great! When do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Actually," I looked at Ron, who was looking at me kindly. "I'm taking my friend's truck." I smiled at him as he smiled at me. It was amazing how we seemed to the same actions at the same time, Ron and I. I quite liked it.

There was a pause at his line for a moment. _"We can go by my dad's car, he has a Che-"_

"My friend's truck or I'm not going." I was sick of this, I really was.

"_Okay okay, your friend's truck, got it. Say, he isn't coming with us is he?"_

"No, no he isn't."

He seemed to sigh in relief. _"Alrighty then, I'll be at the drive-in with the tickets in front of the entrance. Your friend has that tuned GMC Topkick right?"_

"That's the one."

"_Okey-dokes, see you!"_

I finally hung up. I couldn't wait to hang up. Just this movie and I'm done with him. He isn't interesting, he's rather selfish and if I'm not into cars or whatever, he shouldn't be pushing that topic. No means no, and he should know that by now.

Ron patted my knee, pulling me away from my thoughts. Little butterflies pranced in my belly at the touch as I looked up at him, "You better get ready."

"Right." I said as he moved aside and I got into the house. I just hope I watched Titanic before. I'm not in the mood to break down in front of strangers. I hate that. Not that I do it often, but I wouldn't like it anyway.

**Hours later…**

As I got downstairs, wearing simple blue jeans and a light shirt, I was expecting the weather tonight to be nice.

I told Sarah about my whereabouts, even though Annabelle wanted to come with me and watch The Titanic, I promised her I'd take her one time.

I found Ron in the living room, sitting on the couch. I was… sort of _excited_ to see him.

What kind of an idiot am I? Having feelings for my guardian.

Though he was really nice to look at.

But, I'm not really sure in those feelings. Am I?

What's with me and questioning myself?

"You look like you don't really want to go." Ron said, preparing to stand up.

Before he stood up, I sat down, plopping right next to him. "I don't."

"Then tell him you don't want to. He cannot persuade you in doing something you don't want to."

"I know."

"If you want, I can talk with him."

"No." I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Gotta do this on my own."

"You always did things your own way." His voice deepened and got quieter, making my heart flutter. Yeah, I'm definitely having feelings for him.

Fuck my life.

I jerked up, "What time is it?"

"Twenty minutes to eight." He said without looking at a watch or anything that could show the time.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Shit, shit, shit…" I'm going to be _so _late. "Where are the keys?"

He sat up as well, standing right in front of me. "You don't need them," he tapped my forehead, making me smile. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm off."

"Just don't forget the truck is having some problems, alright?"

"Won't forget, got it." I hurried to the door, quickly saying 'Bye' to Ron and jogging to the truck.

Half an hour later, I managed to get to the drive-in, the truck was surprisingly fast and easy to drive.

I spotted Dalton and I could immediately tell he was boring himself with waiting. God knows how long he was standing there.

He walked alongside the truck, since the doors wouldn't unlock when I pressed the button for them to do, so Dalton guided me to a spot that was vacant. Parking the truck successfully and pressing the unlock button, I wasn't surprised it didn't unlock.

"Don't do this to me." I said, pressing the button again. I noticed Dalton was looking at me strangely, clearly not getting why he couldn't get in the passenger seat, he was standing right next to its door.

I smiled awkwardly, pretending to search for something and raising a finger up to Dalton, telling him that I only need one minute to complete my 'search'.

"You're embarrassing me."

Even though it might have been strange to talk to the truck/radio, whoever or whatever was talking back at me all this time, I had gotten used to it pretty quickly. It was strange for me at first, but I'm used to it now.

And I quite like it.

Finally the door unlocked as Dalton sat in. I only now noticed he was carrying a huge bag of popcorn and two giant sized Coca-Colas. "Thanks." I said as he handed me the Coca-Cola and put the popcorn on the center console.

"So, we're watching 'The Exorcist'."

What? "No we're not. We're watching Titanic."

"Actually, I bought The Exorcist."

That asshole. "What's wrong with you? We agreed to watch Titani-"

"Yeah, but I wanted to watch The Exorcist."

Is he kidding me? "Are you really that selfish?"

"I bought the tickets, I bought the food and drinks and-"

"And what?"

"I wanted to watch The Exorcist." He said it in a way as if it was a nebulous.

Bastard.

I crossed my arms as the commercials were passing away. Damn, I am going to have nightmares because of this.

"Here, have some popcorn." He offered. Well fuck him.

I took all of it and settled it in my lap. "I think I will."

But Dalton being the idiot most guys are, didn't even notice I was angry at him. He just kept eating and drinking at the same time, and it made me sick.

I looked out the window, seeing young people like myself and Dalton in much, much older trucks and family sedans, sitting on the hoods of their cars.

I couldn't stand a moment next to Dalton, so I opened the door and got out. "Hey where are you-"

I shut the door and using my truck climbing skills, got onto the hood. The front bumper was quite solid. I leaned on the windshield and didn't care for the world.

I suddenly heard shaking inside the truck. I could hear something shaking. As I turned around, I could see Dalton's seat jumping up and down as if it was possessed.

Dalton leapt out of the truck, petrified and climbed onto the hood next to me. "W-What's with that truck?!"

"SHHH!" people scolded him and I joined in, just for the fun.

"Yeah, it's been having some problems, my friend warned me about them." Though I didn't expect that seat to be shaking like that. I was seriously doubting the safety of the truck.

"Really?"

I shrugged. "It's what he told me. I trust him when he talks to me."

The truck underneath me seemed to purr. I have no idea how that was possible for a truck, but it was content with something.

"Are you sure the springs inside the seats aren't out of place?"

"Could be." I shrugged again.

"Damn, let's just watch the movie." He said, sitting himself happily on the windshield as if nothing happened just moments ago.

I couldn't possibly watch the movie. The speakers were so loud, so that the whole parking lot could hear the movie, and the screams were horrible.

I covered my ears with my hands and closed shut my eyes. I formed myself in a fetus position, bringing my knees close to my chest.

I refuse to watch this!

"Dude!" I heard someone call someone. From our right, there was a guy and his girlfriend on the hood of another car, hugging each other. "If she doesn't wanna watch this, don't make her!" the guy yelled.

Wish I had someone like that, caring for me. "Oh she's good. Right Mel?" he called me Mel, which I absolutely hated, as he swung an arm around my shoulders and brought me close to him.

I wasn't comfortable in this position. Half of my legs were going to fall off the side of the hood and the upper half of my body was pressed roughly against Dalton's chest. The hell is with this guy? I'm not his toy.

I heard a small movement and then a scream from Dalton.

"Ow motherfucker!" he swore as he gripped the fingers of his right hand, as if something had just pinched him. I moved away from him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Damn windshield wiper struck me."

Well it should have done that a long time ago, to be honest. As long as the truck didn't hurt me, which surprisingly it didn't, I was safe.

Pure logic.

"Here," he brought his pinched red fingers to my face," want to kiss it so it will heal faster?" he added a smile and a puppy face.

Is he trying to be romantic?

Fuck you, is what I wanted to tell him.

"No." I shook my head and looked at him in disgust.

"C'mon it's just a teenie-weenie little kiss?" he tried his luck again.

The wiper fluid suddenly struck him in the face. "OH SHIT! This burns!" he yelled through the whole parking lot and rubbed his eyes. People were already being freaked out by the movie, now, they're being freaked out by Dalton rolling on the floor.

Honestly, when I met this guy, I did NOT expect to this.

Why is there absolutely no normal person on Earth?

Some people ignored the movie and started laughing at him. I laughed as well, but quickly stopped, seeing him getting up from the ground.

"Alright, alright, I'm good, I'm good." He repeated himself as he climbed up on the hood of the truck again.

"I can't watch this anymore." I told him.

"You don't have to."

Finally.

I got off the hood and into the truck. He knocked on the windshield. "What are you doing?"

"Going home!"

He got off the hood as well and into the passenger seat, but kept the door open. "But movie is still running!"

"_Nope! Not anymore!" _the radio blasted.

And suddenly, there was a sort of buzzing sound as if someone was hacking into something and the huge display said these words: _"Leave her alone or there will be disciplinary consequences."_

Must've been some badass hacker. People were yelling and complaining, totally ignoring the sign on the screen, jumping off their cars and marching into the booth that displayed the movie onto the big screen. Things were going to get messy.

"Either come with me or I'm going home. Your choice." I told him, turning on the truck.

He seemed to think it over. God, how he annoys me. Wish I had some company here, to beat the crap out of him.

After a while he did answer, "Alright, leave me at the café."

With that, we rolled out of the drive-in.

I drove slowly towards the café, and once we got there, we waited for his dad or someone else to come pick him up.

We got out of the truck and I didn't expect it to be cold. It really was cold. Wish I brought a jacked with me.

The truck was trying to cool its engine, but instead of sucking cold air in to cool the engine, it was 'breathing' warm air out straight onto me.

Very uncommon. But I was used to uncommon things. I am, after all, a very easily adaptable person.

"So Mel…"

"Don't call me that."

"Have any plans for the weekend?"

Oh God, please tell me he isn't going to ask me out or something stupid like that. "Yes, I do."

"Really, what kind of plans?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon babe, why so serious?" I didn't expect that.

"When's your dad coming? You know, I don't have to wait here. I can just go home." I crossed my arms as I leaned on the cold concrete wall of the café.

"Dunno, should be here in a couple of minutes." He said as he stood in front of me. He wasn't as sweet or cute as I thought he was. He is such an asshole. "Anyway…" He got closer to me.

"What?"

"Maybe… You and I… We should… Like, totally…" I could feel his breath on my neck is how close was. "Hook up." his lips turned into a sly grin.

"No." I shook my head and moved aside, breaking the invisible 'box' he was holding me in.

"Come on, I know you-"

"You know what?"

"I know you want me to kiss you."

I was silent. This guy is either retarded or really, really retarded. "No."

"It's just a kiss, you could just…" he put his fingers under my chin and brought my chin closer to his.

Of course, I jerked away, I didn't want to be kissed by him. I didn't want to be in any kind of relationship with him.

Seeing my refusal, he put both his hands on my face and started roughly bringing his face to mine.

Suddenly, my hand struck his nose, causing instant bleeding.

Was this self-defense? To me it looked like it was. How the hell did I know self-defense?

Screw that question, I think Dalton is pissed. I just punched him across the face and my hands and feet were positioned in what seemed as an accurate fighting stance.

"Why you little!" he roared, making me scared. As soon as my 'Fight or Flight' instincts were triggered, Dalton got pushed into a wall.

He looked at the person who did that to him. I looked at the person as well.

"**Listen to me well, you little runt-"** the thundering, threatening voice, the bodybuilder figure, the protectiveness… Only one person. **"I don't care who you are or what planet you come from, you dare touch her and I WILL kill you. Did I make myself clear?"**

Dalton stared at him, fear taking over his eyes. **"AM I CLEAR?!"** he got pushed into the wall roughly again. Dalton fell to the ground, feeling helpless as always. He was very much conscious, but very weak.

"Y…Y-Yes." He managed to mutter.

"Good. Now get out of here." Pushing him away, the man turned towards me. "You alright?" his, now kind voice, surprised me.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let my girl go away unprotected, now could I?"

I grinned at the 'my girl'. "Yeah, but you said you wouldn't come."

"There's a lot of things I say." He chuckled, totally dismissing Dalton, as if he were never here.

We got into the truck, he was the driver and I was his compatriot.

The ride, quiet as ever, was really enjoying. Clearly he was a better driver than I was ever going to be.

I was pretty much, during the whole ride, looking at my feet and thinking things through. One day, one day I'm going to learn the whole truth. I don't care how or when, but I will. Nothing will stop me.

That said, I noticed we were fairly quickly home. Maybe I was just too lost in thought to notice the time that passed quickly.

Ron drove up the driveway, parking next to beige colored garage. He exited the truck, but I didn't move.

Ron came to my side and opened the door for me. Unbuckling myself and getting out, I turned towards Ron.

I gave him a long, warm embrace. "Thank you." My emotions were getting out. My head nuzzled with his neck and chest a little, as the butterflies in my stomach made me really excited and happy.

But the thing that was most wonderful to me, is the fact that he hugged me back. I was hugging him around the neck, he was hugging me around the waist.

It was such a dear moment I would never like to let go, but like all things, it had come to an end.

I had to let go of him, even though we both had smiles plastered on our faces. This was amazing.

And to think it all started with Dalton.

**So! Here we go! Took me so much time to write. Hopefully, we covered more than half of this fic. (hopefully, because I hope to have the whole summer to Me, Myself and I! – Just kidding, I love to hang around here)**

**There are still many, many more things to come. This might as well be the longest chapter I've written for this fic, going at about 4.300 words. It isn't a small number. It certainly takes time to write something like this.**

**So as always, I want to hear your opinions, I've got some great PM's from you great people, you wouldn't believe how creative you are. **

**Also, I didn't really mean to make Dalton a bad guy, honestly. I wanted him to be the sweet and nice type, but this came out of my head. But I still like it a lot. Not all guys are **_**that **_**bad.**

***And one more very very important thing:**

**Internet is being a b*tch and I can't upload as often as I'd want to. So whenever you get an update during this summer vacation, consider yourselves lucky. **


	53. Where You Belong

**Heya people. How are you all doing? I'm feeling great at the moment! :D (Crazy writer over here)**

**So, just a confession I have to make, the previous chapter's 'confession' – where Mel says she definitely has feeling for her guardian - it was kind of quickly written, so just go with it XD**

**But, as always, here you go with the chapter:**

_**Third person POV**_

One thing Ironhide always appreciated, was the fact that Mel had finally stopped asking questions. It pained him he couldn't answer to any of them, but that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

He was her guardian, he did a great job at that. The once 'sweet' boy turned bad in a matter of seconds, and Ironhide couldn't care less of what Mel would think if he suddenly showed up to beat the slag out of Dalton. She needed protection and he gave it to her.

And it was another miracle that Primus has provided him with, was that he got back her trust. She could easily lean her head on his shoulders and not feel awkward.

So now, while all the humans on the property are asleep, Ironhide has transformed after so many weeks.

The transformation sequence had been little to no pain, since Ironhide was almost pain-proof, being a veteran for so long made his circuits go weak on sensitivity. Not that he minded, it was always an advantage for him.

He let out a loud sigh as he had to place some of the parts of his body manually.

It was time for him to do some exercise. He'd been growing bored and even tired, from not doing any target practice or even seeing the other Autobots.

Which made him wonder what is the little youngling taking so long? Bumblebee should have been here days ago. He was at Sam's residence with Nicole, but their stay was overdue, and although Ironhide would never ever admit it, he needed some company of his own kind.

Being alone on this strange planet can be lonely. Especially if you are having major difficulties with life, like Ironhide himself. And even though he communicates with his allies all the time, it isn't the same. He needs to be himself, be it with the Autobots or the Lennox unit. It didn't matter.

As Ironhide moved across the street, careful not to step on the concrete, he walked towards the large oak tree.

He stretched himself, feeling relieved of the pressure.

He sat down, leaning on the oak tree, the one tree he knew that could support his weight.

Ironhide looked at the horizon before him. It was still night, even though his internal chronometer told him it was around five in the morning, human time.

He felt relaxed here, even though he was thinking about Cybertron, his comrades, the battles… the only things he'd ever known on Cybertron.

But here, on Earth, he found something else to think about. It was so different, so petite, so gentle and soft… It was the humans and their differences.

Ironhide would just think about it all, until sunrise. He could hear alarm clocks springing inside the house. It must have been an hour that has passed.

He quickly transformed into his alternate mode and slowly rolled into the driveway.

**Melissa POV**

I woke up to a clicking sound and then a huge sigh. I was sure something was outside, so I rushed out of my bed and up to the window, which was closed.

I opened it and got my head out. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black outside.

Maybe it was just me hearing loud things. So I got into bed again and tried to go to sleep.

But once I did fall asleep… do you know that feeling where you can see what you're dreaming? Yeah, well, I saw things.

I didn't know what they were, but I could also feel, but faintly.

I could see… blue. Something blue in the darkness.

My dreams are such dumb things.

Two blue spheres, I should've been afraid, but I wasn't. The feel part came here. It, whatever 'it' was, was telling me to be calm, that I am safe. That there is no need to panic.

"_Uh…hi." _

And suddenly, I could hear. But it wasn't me speaking. Well, it was me. But it was as if I was remembering a conversation, between me and someone.

Wait, remembering?

I concentrated on my dream and the conversation in it.

_"Hi Melissa."_

The voice was very, very familiar. I could almost place it…

_"Wow… this is… wow." _

The conversation became a déjà vu feeling, I heard this somewhere.

Yeah, before I got bulleted, yeah, I must have heard this somewhere.

_"Thank you. I see you are taking this much better than at the base."_

Base? Whose base?

_"Sorry. I thought they were going to kill me."_

What the-?

_"Come. Come here."_

I could see what was happening in the background of it all, it was as if I was an audience. I could faintly see.

But one thing I could see very clearly, is me. Me, probably a few years ago.

_"I'm supposed to… come into your hand?"_

Come into a hand? What?

_"No way." _

_"You do trust me, do you not?"_

The voice was so damn familiar. Why can't I remember whose it was? Though it did have a computerized tone to it, just a little.

_"What does trust have to do with anything, if I just met you?"_

Well, I really was smart. Seriously. Always on the lookout and always careful and cautious.

_"What is my designation?"_

Designation. That's a name.

As the image got clearer, but just a little, it was still very blurry, which annoyed me a lot. But what I could see from the blur, was a big black ball.

Or whatever it was, it was big and black. With two blue spheres at the top.

_"Is that like a name?" _

The 'dream' me said that. Bravo Mel.

_"Yes."_

Whoever this was, they were really patient with me.

Hold on. I remember that voice now. I know who was saying this.

_"Your name is Ironhide."_

_"Good."_

I felt I was starting to wake up, but I wanted to know more. I wanted to figure out who this black thing was, why he had Ron's voice?

Reality took me back into the real world, where big black things didn't exist.

As I opened my eyes, I rubbed them and just lay there on my bed.

So, here's the recap, Ron's voice, blue balls, black balls, me and a whole new set of questions. Just what exactly was I doing in the past?

Whatever I was, it seemed like I was getting answers to the questions. Like I was completing a puzzle.

And it felt good to start remembering. Or at least, I think I was remembering. I hoped I was.

As I quit being lazy, I got out of bed, dressed myself and got downstairs. And I was feeling really good today.

Hopping my way to the kitchen, noticing nobody was in the house, Will probably went to the base and Sarah probably taking Annabelle to the daycare.

So that made me alone in the house. Maybe Ron was here too?

I looked out the window on the other side of the house, where the driveway was. Nope, his truck wasn't here. Perhaps he was taking Will and Sarah to those places.

But I did notice a yellow car parking on our driveway. The aggressive front and the rare color combination told me the car looked expensive. And in pristine condition.

I was just about to pick up the phone, dial the number and ask my Uncle who these people were and what were they doing on our property, but all of a sudden I saw Nicole coming out of the car.

The phone slid out of my hand onto the parquet and I ran out of the house, the door left wide open.

Nicole noticed me and quickly ran to me. We crashed into each other and were enveloped in hugs and cries.

But we didn't speak a word. We didn't need to. We just stood there, hugging, clearly missing each other too much.

As we were done with the reunion, her friend came. He was familiar to me, but I don't think I knew his name. Maybe I did know it three months ago.

"Mel, I don't know if you remember, but this is my boyfriend, Bee."

He smiled at me. "Hi. Is 'Bee' short for something?" It must have been.

"It's short for Bumblebee if that's what you mean?" Nicole answered the question.

"Oh. Thanks." Another weird name. Oh well. I was getting used to them anyway. "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure. Bee, could you get the luggage?" he nodded, but he motioned with his finger for her to approach him.

Once she did, he whispered something into her ear. She shook her head. "No. Optimus said it. You can't do that."

Whatever 'that' was, I think it was about me not knowing something. But maybe Nicole will tell me the truth? She is my last hope after all.

As her boyfriend nodded in understanding, the finger he motioned her to approach him was now under her chin, gently pulling her lips to his.

It was so cute to look at the two. They looked as if they were made for each other. It was absolutely adorable to watch.

Once they broke apart, Bumblebee motioned me to come towards him.

Once I did walk up to him and was now standing right in front of him, Nicole spoke up. "Bee missed you." She chuckled.

Just as I raised an eyebrow in confusion, I was wrapped around in a hug. It didn't take a genius to know that Bumblebee had hugged me.

"_Where'd you go? I miss you so… Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone…" _the radio spoke up, just like Ron's truck radio did.

I returned the hug to him and he easily let go. _"Go on, get out of here! Go home…" _the radio played again.

"Bee!" Nicole scolded him. "C'mon Mel. Show me around." She smiled.

"Sure." I didn't know why would she scold him, I mean, I _am _used to sudden radio playing.

Oh yeah, Nicole doesn't know that, does she?

Nevermind.

I showed her around the house. Once we got upstairs, I showed her my room, the one we were going to be sharing. "I think I can find a folding cot and some pillows and a-"

"Wait. I'm not going to sleep on a folding cot." I looked at her. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You aren't sleeping on the floor. I'm sure my Uncle has at least one fold-" I continued to search under the bed.

"Nu-uh. Floor. Period."

I gave up my search. There was no arguing with her. "Then we both sleep on the floor."

"Works for me." I sat on the bed and she sat next to me. "So how have you been doing?"

"Me? Good, really. I think I'm starting to remember."

"You are? That's great!" she hugged me suddenly. "Do you remember the Autobots?"

"Well… no." this was the first time in three months that someone had mentioned them _to _me.

"Oh… Well, that's okay." She smiled. Her boyfriend came into my room, knocking first. "Bee, just come in." she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he still knocks."

"Polite man." I told her.

"He's not a-yeah, you're right." She corrected herself. Looks like she's going to keep the 'secret' away from me as well.

"Where do you want me to put this?" he came with all sorts of luggage.

"Just put it wherever." I told him as he nodded and left it in an empty corner of the room.

"Thanks Bee." Nicole said as Bee sent a kiss to her, just by pouting his lips and making that noise you do with your lips. **(Author sucks at explaining, but if you understood, kudos to you. **** )**

"There's no more luggage, so what do you want me to do?" Bee asked her.

"I dunno. Go downstairs and uh, check the uh, oil level in the car?"

He nodded and got downstairs. "What was that about?"

"What?" she looked at me.

"Check the oil level?" I squinted.

"Well, he really loves his car. I think he'd love to take you for a ride in it. Damn, it's humid in here. Do you ever open the window here?" she got up off the bed and opened the window.

"Well, I do, it's just been colder than usual here, so it's been shut for a couple of days."

"Yeah, you can tell by the humidity in here. I need more fresh air. Say, is there a park nearby?"

"There is one in town, but we need a ride to get there. Unless you want to walk for two miles. That's the only option."

"Come with me. We'll have Bee get us there in no time." She grabbed my hand a sprinted downstairs. She was already out of the house and in the car. I was beginning to lock the house and then I put the key above a little wall lamp.

It was a 'secret' place where we kept our keys. Nobody knew of this.

I locked the house and got to the car. I wondered where I would sit. But Nicole was already in the back, the driver was in his place so the choice had been made for me.

So without further adieu, Bumblebee started driving us towards town. "Do you know where the park is, Bumblebee?"

He tapped the display. "Navigation."

Oh. Right. Most cars these days did have built in navigation.

And after about ten minutes, Bumblebee parked in front of the park as we all exited his Camaro. People turned around at the shiny and eye-catching Camaro.

We entered the park, and surprisingly, it was warmer outside that I thought it was. I found a nearby bench to sit on. Bee and Nicole set beside me, one on each side of me. "You like this place?" I asked both of them.

"Looks really nice." She said. After a minute she got an idea, standing up all of a sudden. She looked behind us, thought about something and the she took Bee's hand. "C'mon Bee, time for a little walk." She said it as if she was telling that to a puppy.

And her boyfriend, the puppy he is, followed her as their hands joined together and walked away slowly. I didn't mind being left alone, in fact I enjoyed it.

She turned around at one point and pointed out with her finger at something behind me. I looked behind me, but I only saw the all too familiar black truck.

Black truck. Ron's here.

Bee and Nicole didn't even finish their walk around the little pond that was in the center of the park, Bee tugged her a little, told her something and then she complied, going with him in his car.

Just as they passed by us, Nicole winked at me and looked at Ron and then at me suggestively.

Of course I got the memo she was trying to send, but she got in the car too quickly and got away with Bee in the direction of my house, leaving me with absolutely no time to think about what Ron was doing here.

And just as I started to think quickly, he came from behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. I looked at him and gave a small smile and nodded, giving him permission to sit next to me.

He sat next to me and didn't feel tense at all. I just felt excited with him sitting next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as the butterflies in my belly started prancing around.

"I'm good."

We must have looked like two shy people. Though I couldn't say for him 'shy'. He just didn't strike me as that kind of person.

"Mel." He caught my attention once again, after so many minutes spent in silence. I turned my head towards him. "Will you show me around the park?" he politely asked.

"Of course, Ron." I smiled and got up, he getting up with me. We started walking a circle around the park, it wasn't that big, I figured it was an excuse to get up and walking.

"What do you do in these parks?"

"Have you ever been to a park before?"

"No."

"Not even as a child?"

"Not even as a child, no."

That was peculiar, but hey, who cares. "Well, what you basically do in these parks is just walking around, enjoying the peace and quiet and stuff like that."

"Oh really?" he sounded interested. Or not. Perhaps it was sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. People usually come here to relax, think or just spend time with someone."

"Yes, I've seen such behave-I mean, yes, that does sound good."

I chuckled at this awkwardness. Suddenly, I felt my hand being taken. I looked at the hand and then at Ron.

I don't even know how my hand fit his perfectly, the way our fingers interlocked. It was crazy. But then again I see myself crazy for falling for my guardian. But he was so perfect in every way.

My hand stood in his as I smiled at his actions. Perhaps he was feeling the same way I was? He was man enough to make the first move.

So we walked. A couple of circles around the small pond in the center of the park were enough. But we chatted all the way while walking. It was so beautiful.

He was such a nice person to talk to, you wouldn't believe how hard it was at first to try and make a conversation with him. Now it was much easier.

We sat on the same bench and talked again. Talked until night came. It was so majestic to talk to him. It was so special, because I was feeling something for him and I couldn't possibly deny it.

We talked about his obsession with cannons came to life, how my love for horses and volleyball were made. Physical activity was something we both loved to do, and he even told me about how he trained me in martial arts once. But that ended badly.

I kept getting short flashbacks, I could see those trainings, just for a second before the images would disappear.

And as we continued the talking, the park had gotten empty until there were just me and Ron left in it. It must have been the wee hours in the morning.

Somehow my legs had made their was over his as if he was a pillow to spread your legs across. It was amazing the things he let me do to him. It only made me like him more.

After a silence fell, I yawned. It must've been really, really late at night.

"Shall we go home now?"

"Please, let's go home." I smiled and as we went to his truck which was near, we held our hands together all the short way to it.

Soon after we got into the truck, the radio songs kept turning on and off at will.

"_Trying not to love you only goes so far, But trying not to need you is tearing me apart… 'cuz trying not to love you, only makes me love you more - I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by you forever, because you take my breath away…"_

"The radio does that quite often."

"I know." He squeezed my hand affectionately.

And soon we got home. My eyelids started burning a little, I was really tired.

I made my way up to my room, careful not to wake up anybody. Nicole was sleeping on the ground in my room, as she stubbornly said she would. The spare mattress was on the ground and she slept on it, but I saw the mattress from my bed on the ground next to it, as well.

Bee must have put it there when they got home. How nice of him.

I took my clothes off and put my PJs on. Just as I lay down on the mattress, I forgot to put the cover on. I _so _wasn't in the mood to get up and put the cover on.

About three seconds later, there was a quiet knocking on the door. "Come in." I whispered.

Ron came inside, leaving the door open. The light in the hallway was on, making it easy for me to see him. "I just wanted to tell you goodnight." He said as he probably noticed the lack of the bed cover on me.

He went to the bed, got the cover and put it over me. Just as he did that, he got near me and crouched. "Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes and _**he **_tucked me in. A smile formed on my lips.

And just as it did form, something soft touched my lips. My eyes opened wide, as I smelled Ron's scent and somehow _recognized _his lips on mine.

Opening my mouth to deepen the kiss, I felt so many memories come to life. And for the first time ever, I didn't want to know the memories. I wanted to focus on the kiss.

It didn't last long and it didn't have to. All I ever wanted was fulfilled in those three to four seconds of emotions being shared and I couldn't have gone to sleep happier.

"'Night Mel." He said as closed the door.

I wanted to scream out of happiness. Suddenly, I wasn't so tired. "Nicole." I pushed her. She didn't respond. "Nicole, wake up." I shook her harder.

"M-n-wha-? What is it?" she yawned and opened an eye.

"Ron and I just kissed." I grinned.

**Damn! Was that something you guys have been waiting for a long time or what! I hope you like this chapter, it took me a long time to write it, and it does form around 4.000 words. Which is too much for me and my lazy fingers XD**

**Other than that, if internet works you know the drill. More updates. But in the meantime, review what you read, I literally live on those reviews. They keep me going. **** If you like this fic, please suggest it to some of your fanfiction friends. Thanks guys! :D**

**And somehow, I get only 2 reviews or so per chapters. WTF? Used to be around 7 before. Are you guys ignoring me? I feel like you are. :)**

**Songs used here are:**

**Nickelback – Trying not to love you**

**Enrique Iglesias - Hero**


	54. Sweet And Sour

**Wow, those reviews certainly surprised me! I'm glad you guys didn't ignore me! :3**

**Here you go with the chapter:**

The house was soon filled with screams. Screams of joy, for her, for me. Well mostly for my relationship. I couldn't possibly believe it had just happened, but looks like it did.

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole shrieked as she hugged me.

"Shhh! Annabelle is-"

The door was flung open by a strong kick. Uncle came in first with a hand gun, close behind him Ron and then Sarah.

"Sleeping." I sighed.

"What's going on?" Uncle roared through the house.

"Umm… nothing." Nicole and I wanted to burst out laughing, for once being immature as ever, but we somehow withheld it.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? The whole town could hear you." Will calmly said as he put the gun away. I was a little frightened by the gun. I didn't know the screams were _that_ loud.

"Sorry, Uncle Will. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Okay Mel. Goodnight."

Will went back to his room as Sarah got to the entrance of mine. Ron was by the window sill all the time. "It's a good thing Annabelle slept through it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. Sorry for waking you up." I said she just smiled and nodded and went back to her room. Ron was the only one left now.

My heart quickened at the sight of him, already remembering the enchanting moment.

He smiled and shook his head at us. "Goodnight femmes."

"'Night Hide." Nicole said and I just muttered a 'goodnight' as well.

As everyone left and silence fell around us, Nicolle turned to me. "Tell me everything."

Even thought there wasn't really much to tell, apart from him tucking me in and kissing me, she still wanted some details. I told her everything I possibly could.

But she had a sort of strained look on her face. "What is it?"

"It's just that…" she sighed. "Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I don't know if I should."

"Just do." I touched her forearm.

She sighed deeply this time. "Before you were shot, things were different. You and Hide…"

"What about it?"

"I don't know if anybody told you this, but you two…"

"We what?"

"You two were together. I screamed because I was so glad you were together. It was like, as if you were supposed to be together. I can't explain it, but that's just how I saw you two. And boy, you two were inseparable. I've never seen someone go through so many things like you two did. I mean, you went…"

After the 'you two were together' part, I didn't hear a single word. My mind stalled and worked twice as hard at the same time. It was weird.

But not as weird as being with your guardian before. And then forgetting to have a boyfriend.

"We were together?" I cut her off midsentence.

"Yeah, it was so beautiful to see you two, basking in each other's presence and stuff like that. I remember, quite some time ago, when we were at the college dorm, you helped Amanda get her boyfriend. It was crazy, but you two did it."

"We did?" I tried to remember, but I was so tired now. The lack of adrenaline ten minutes ago did wonders to wake me up, but now the drawbacks are horrible.

"Yeah…" she yawned.

I yawned along with her. "I'm so tired. Let's go to sleep."

"You got that right. All this screaming is making me tired."

"Night Nic."

"Night Mel."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Nicole fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't possibly go to sleep now. I was too excited. I was too happy.

So now, I'm lying on the mattress on the floor, trying to think through what had happened, and what I could remember from my past.

When I did try to remember, it was as if I could, but couldn't at the same time. I started to hate myself for it. It was like I could remember it if only someone could start talking about it and then the memories would come on their own.

I sat up on the mattress. I can't sleep, so I'm not going to laze around either.

I got up from the mattress and looked down to the floor, trying to find my slippers in this mess. The floor was covered with clothes and bed covers. It was mayhem in here.

But I did manage to find them. Sliding them on, I got out of the house very quietly, not to wake my uncle and aunt up.

I was, by some God's miracle, sure Ron was awake. He was a couple of hours ago.

On my way out of the house, I didn't see anybody sleeping in the living room. So Ron must've been in that garage he and my uncle Will finished building only a couple of days ago.

As I moved slowly over the gravel, trying to make as least noise as possible, I found that the garage door was open and the truck was in it.

Surprisingly, there were two doors to the garage. One was for people and the other was for cars. The car door was open, whilst the smaller one was closed.

I entered the garage and found it very well lit.

I walked around the truck, making one circle around it. I didn't find anyone in the truck, but then again how could I? The windows were tilted as if the president was being driven in these vehicles. They were jet black.

Suddenly, the driver's door opened and out came Ron. The sight of him brought a small smile on my face.

"Hey." I took a couple of steps forward as I spread my arms a little. I wanted to be hugged.

He made a small smile himself. He could catch on really quickly. He gave me a warm, long hug. "Why are you up so early? It's not even-"

"Hush." I nestled my head on his shoulder, feeling all tired. Or maybe I just felt so comfortable with him.

We pretty much stood there, just hugging in silence. But I wasn't at ease. What Nicole told me was still haunting my mind.

The hug on his side stiffened. "Something is bothering you, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "What is it?"

He gently took my hand in his and guided me towards a couch I didn't know was there. We both sat on it, my hands in his big ones. "What's bothering you?" he asked calmly.

"Nicole told me." I breathed air out.

"Told you what?"

"About us." He looked aside and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't know how you would react. It would have been too sudden, considering all the memory you've lost and all that slag."

"Then why did you tell me my boyfriend was an asshole? Were _you _the asshole? If so, if we broke up, then how-"

"That wasn't the story."

"So you lied to me." I took my hands away from him and crossed my arms.

"Don't be so defensive. I did it to protect you."

"Protect me from what… or whom?"

He sighed as the thought for a moment on how to explain this to me. "Do you want the full story?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

He stood up. "Up."

"What? No."

"Get up, there is this special place I want to take you. I'll tell you everything there."

I got up as told. Maybe if I complied, I'd finally stop this madness of questions and no answers. "Promise?"

"I swear on my spark."

"What spark?"

"Just come." He shook his head as we both got into the truck. We started driving into a direction unknown to me. "You should catch up on that sleep you're missing at the moment. It'll be awhile until we get there."

"Look, I just want the story. I don't care when or where, just tell me."

He chuckled and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. As much as I wanted to be angry with him, he knew how to melt me to the ground.

I couldn't be mad at him. "This time, I promise, I will tell you anything. Just don't be mad at me. Those were Optimus's orders. If it were up to me, I would have told you and shown you everything so many months ago."

"Yeah right."

"I swear to Primus, I will _tell_ you."

I crossed my arms and looked to the side. "Whatever." I wasn't buying any of this. Optimus this, Optimus that. And all of these weird sayings.

And what's with him and taking me to some 'special' place? Not like it matters to me.

And I was tired in this truck. The air conditioning turned on and blared warm air at my body. It was so pleasant. Though I couldn't remember Ron turning the air conditioning on.

My eyelids started to sting as I yawned. It was time for a nap.

**A couple of hours later…**

A gentle shaking woke me up.

At first I thought Ron was shaking me, but as I opened and adjusted my eyes, it turned out that we were driving off road.

As soon as he managed to stabilize the immensely huge truck, we rolled softly over, what I thought was, grass.

I wanted to know what time of day it was and outside it looked like it was almost sunrise. The sun wasn't out yet.

He drove the truck to an uprooted tree. The tree trunk looked as if it was used for sitting. Like a bench. And then there was this pretty big hole next to it. And some of the grass had indents in it.

"Where are we?" the place seemed so familiar.

And then it hit me, like a shockwave. The images spun in my head. Flashbacks returned.

"_We there, yet?"_

"_Almost." _

"_Why are we at a lake?" _

"_This is the place I saw."_

The real world came to me once again. These conversations… They were with me and Ron. I mean, I had these conversations with Ron.

He stopped the truck right next to the uprooted tree. "Out."

"Gladly." I said as I got out of the truck. I could hear a chuckle for a very short moment, before a sad sigh and shake of his head.

Maybe I should go easy on him. From his actions and facial expressions, he looks like he isn't himself at all. He may have been through a lot more than I anticipated.

Once we were both out of the truck, I wanted to sit on that tree, but Ron took my hand. I looked at him as he led me to the trunk of his truck. We both settled down and leaned on the rear window, spreading our legs over the huge trunk.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As much as our favorite weapons specialist loved to just spend time with Mel, last night one of his greatest wishes came true. He was back together with Mel.

But one thing he disliked, was figuring out how to tell her about his true self. She didn't take it lightly at the base, so many years ago. She almost went into shock then.

But she had to know. She **needed **to know. She has to know the truth.

But that could come later. Right now, just lying calmly with her with no questions rising was soothing, for both of them.

She nuzzled her head with his, almost melting Ironhide's spark. He let a smile for on his holoform's face.

He felt so content.

"You brought me here to answer my questions. Are you going to do it?"

"You are a stubborn little creature, you know that?"

"So I've been told." She rolled her eyes. "You know I'm sick of this game, Ron."

"So am I, sweetspark. So am I." he caressed her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Here's everything you need to know…"

He was answering her questions. The questions to her past. Where she's been, what she's done and all sorts of things like that.

But that wasn't the highlight of the event.

Once the sun started to rise, everything became so clear to her. So clear, the flashbacks had started again, emitting pictures she would never forget.

She remembered her sunstroke in Greece, the long hour flights in the C-17 airplanes, her friends or should she say ex friends, considering they didn't call her in so long, Pete, Dave and Amanda.

She remembered her college days that lasted too short. The Titanic movie she watched with Ron.

And she remembered it. And she loved it.

And by the time the two soul mates were done talking, caring and loving each other, the sun had well risen above the horizon, coloring the sky in beautiful shades of yellow, orange, pink, purple and blue.

She had to hold onto her head for a while, from all the sudden memories she once lost, but regained again.

She was back to the 'old' Melissa Lennox. The old Mel.

**I'm so sorry to put it to an end here. It had to be this short so that the next chapter could be more amazing! :D**

**But on the bright side, I'm starting to develop a plotline for another story, the one with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and my OC, which you wonderful guys voted for most in the poll THAT IS STILL UP on my profile. So, those who haven't still voted, please do. **

**Apart from the poll, Primus only knows when the next update will be. As I've said before, internet is going to be a b*tch this summer. But please do review, I'd love to hear new recommendations. **


	55. Truth Be Told

**Well I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for leaving a cliffhanger. (I almost always write Cliffjumper instead of cliffhanger. Too much TF obsession)**

**So let's see what happened that made me cut the previous chapter a 1.500 words short. XD**

***Oh and one word of caution (this is not related to fanfiction, it's related to real life – listen carefully so you don't have to go through what I did)**

**I was visiting a couple of forums and blogs and at every place I log into, I always use the username Ninnasims3, so I'm present at many different websites. Now the thing is NEVER EVER give up any personal information. **

**And thing is, I didn't even give any PI (Personal Info), but since I'm a member of many sites (and female, which for these aforementioned sites is incredibly rare, like, I'm the only female there) all of those people try to get some sort of PI out of you.**

**Never ever give in (Don't worry, I didn't) but this is a word of caution.**

**Hell, I'm even getting inspired by this shit. God damn me and my imagination.**

**So guys (and girls) be extremely cautious. Internet is really dangerous and I'm trying to tell you not to ever say your real name or anything like that. Like, people there call me Nina, which isn't my real name but I just go by it. **

**So just be wary guys, that's all I have to say. (I actually, kinda, feel better for telling you this, not only because I have this small weight lifted off my shoulders, but I feel like I **_**helped**_** you. This advice will come in handy to some of you, I just know it.)**

**And this author's note is getting pretty long and we're here to read TWOF, but if anyone has 'problems' about these kind of things (or any kind of things) PM me freely. (for Goodness sakes let's just start) XD **

Looks like Ron told me everything. And it all, sort of, came back to me. It was so real. And he didn't lie to me at all. At least, I don't think he did.

Because, let's face it, if he did lie to me I probably would have _smelled _it and put pressure on him. Knowing him, he didn't want that.

So right now, we are going back home and since I wasn't sleeping the whole night, I was letting Ron explain it all to me, I was going to take a nap until we got home.

**Ironhide POV**

Of course I didn't tell her about us Cybertronians. She didn't need to know that.

But I'm afraid that somehow she will find out. I know her too well. She always manages to find her way around and find out it all. Incredible little being.

I'm thrilled that Mel is back to knowing almost everything. I wonder how she's going to find out about us Cybertronians. Not only I know her _too _well, my instinct says she will. There is no escaping _my _instinct.

She looks so peaceful now, sleeping I my alt. I caressed her cheek while she was asleep. I got back to driving and scanning the area around us. No Decepticon activity, as always.

Speaking of Decepticons, I have a bad feeling.

**Melissa POV**

"C'mon Mel, wake up. Your Uncle is going to think we were mad to leave in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, who screams in the middle of the night anyway?" I laughed as I recalled the screaming that took event only a couple of hours ago. "Just tell me, what time is it?"

"It's around ten in the morning."

Sounded good to me. My stomach growled suddenly. Looks like I'm hungry.

I got out of his truck and into the house.

I was thinking over what to make myself, but Sarah beat me to it, greeting me with pancakes.

"Here Mel, have one." She smiled at me gave me a plate with a rolled up pancake on it.

"Thanks." The pancake was gone in an instant.

Ron told me about the time when I tried to teach him to make pancakes. And he was right. The dorm ended up being covered in flour, eggs and whatnot.

And to think _I _actually did that was unbelievable. But I remembered the fun I had.

"Hey Mel," Sarah caught my attention as I handed her the empty plate. "I'm going outside of town to get something for Will. Could you pick up Annabelle after six?"

"Sure." She went to the front door of the house and picked up keys to her car from the little bowl we always had there and used to keep keys in. "See you!" she waved in return as she closed the door. Her car was presumably in the garage. It was a good idea to build it, after all.

I heard the car engine turning on and leaving, the distance evaporating any engine sound. She was gone, really soon.

"So," I started a conversation, "What now?"

"Well," Ron answered, "it's only 11 in the morning, so what would you like to do? We could watch some of your human movies, discuss weapons…"

Since I got my memories back I knew of his love for weapons, "Or maybe we could do something else." I opened a drawer in the living room, revealing all sorts of pencils, erasers, notebooks and whatnots. "I could teach you to draw horses." I offered.

"It's a nice offer, but there's one thing we could still do." He walked closer to me.

"You old flirt." I chuckled as his forehead touched mine. He 'mh-hm'ed at me.

"Older than you think." He chuckled.

"I know." Somehow, in the back of my mind, something told me he was WAY older than me. But I couldn't possibly care less. I had my memories, I had Ron. I had my soul mate with me.

I didn't want to stand anymore, I wanted to lay down on the couch with him. We were alone in the house, after all. I know I still hadn't told my Uncle about my relationship with Ron. It had been like this for almost four years. I wonder how I've been doing it.

We sat down on the couch together, but I pushed him down. He was lying on his back and I was lying over him. I was smiling the whole time.

As I lay on his chest, I listened to the vibration and beating of his heart. With every breath, his chest rose and fell so calmly, it made my heart beat faster. "Ron…" I looked up, crawling over him to get closer to his lips.

"Hm?" he smiled.

God, I love that smile.

"Love you." I kissed his lips.

He returned it and nuzzled my head against his. "And I you, Mel. And I you."

After all that cuddling, I fell asleep, believe it or not. I was awakened by Ron. "It's nearly six, you better get up."

"Right right." I yawned and noticed that he covered me with a blanket. I had slept on the couch.

"I can take Annabelle home. It's no problem."

"No, no, I got this." I got up from the couch, stretching. "I just need your truck."

"I know. If you're going, I'm going with you."

And with that we got out of the house, I locked it behind me.

We settled into the truck as Ron drove towards the daycare. I guess he knew the route by heart, no navigation system was there to help him.

But then again, he never stroke me as a guy who needed help at anything, maybe he just had a good instinct.

After about twenty minutes, we got to the town and found the daycare.

"You want to go inside?" he noticed that I didn't move from my position on the passenger seat. I shook my head.

"No. You're the guardian. Just, how many people do you guard?" I squinted.

"Too many for my liking, but pit, it's my job anyway."

"Then do your job, old man." I giggled and he smirked, getting out of the car and into the day care.

A couple of longer minutes later, with the radio turned on, Ron emerged with Annabelle from the daycare.

She was holding his big hand as they got down the stairs.

_He would make a great father._

I got out of the truck and as soon as Annabelle noticed me, she let go of Ron's hand and ran towards me. I wrapped her up in a hug, swept her off her feet and spun around with her.

**Ironhide POV**

As soon as I got inside the daycare, many of the human mothers looked over at my holoform.

Maybe I did overdo the holoform. A little. Mel seemed to like it, so no point in me changing it.

"Mr. Hide, hello." The human babysitter or whatever her role was, greeted me. I nodded in return. "I'll have Annabelle here in a moment." She scurried off to find the youngling.

A particularly young femme came to pick up the youngling she was assigned to care for. Judging by her clothing, she didn't look like she worked here. She had black dyed hair, and almost everything she wore was black. Her make-up was black, her nail polish was black…

The frag is with this femme?

"Hey." She said in a non-interested voice. "Which brat is yours?" she wasn't impressed with picking up 'brats'. I stood silent, ignoring her successfully.

The babysitter worker of whoever she was, came back with Annabelle. At the sight of the femme who was dressed all in black, she halted and then smiled politely at her. "Miki, hi. I'll get Adam and April here." Those two were presumably her siblings. But I could care less.

"Hide!" she squealed and ran to me. I crouched down as she hugged me with her little arms.

At moments like this I really wish I had a sparkling.

A series of 'aw's escaped the mothers' mouths.

"Come on, Belle." I handed her my hand as both of us exited the facility.

By the time we got out, Mel was standing in front of my alt. Annabelle squealed as she ran towards her and Mel wrapped her up in a hug and spun her around.

_She would make a great mother._

**Mel's POV**

"Hey Belle. Come on, let's go home." I grinned at her happiness. She is such a lucky girl.

I got in the back seat with her as Ron drove us home.

"So Belle, what do you do in this daycare? Do you have any friends?" I asked her with my childish voice. I could hear Ron chuckling in the front.

"Yeah, I got many friends, there's Adam and April, they're twins!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And then there's James, he has funny hair." She giggled.

"Funny hair?" I giggled with her. The things kids say is ridiculous.

I heard a loud screeching sound as if a plane was flying over us. Funny, the only base here was shut down. I think. There were no airports nearby. I would have to ask my Uncle or Ron if anything was happening, like if a new airport had been built or of the base was still open.

I dismissed it and continued to talk with Annabelle. "And there is Amelia and… and Marie!"

"Really? And what do you and your friends do?"

The plane sound came closer and extremely louder. It didn't sound like a plane that carried passengers, it sounded a lot like a military jet. The sound came closer as Ron slammed on the brakes.

I pulled Annabelle to me immediately as the seatbelts held us in. Seatbelts we didn't even put on.

The jet engine came closer and louder. "Out." Ron quickly said. "Get out and take Annabelle to safety."

"What's going on?"

"Get out!" I didn't even get to open the door, I was thrown out by the seats. My heart raced as the truck started to dissipate into so many pieces, making strange noises. Two blue spheres came out of nowhere, and they were eyes.

The jet that looked like he was going to ram into us, transformed into the same thing Ron's truck was, some kind of humanoid.

Wait, where's Ron?!

"Ron! Ron, where are you!" I screamed, as the two humanoids began to fight each other.

_Take Annabelle to safety. _His voice rang in my head. Ron can take care of himself, I need to save Annabelle.

Just as she and I began to run, a small rocket was sent to extinguish us. I picked up Annabelle and sprinted God knows where, just to get away from the humanoids. The rocked hit the ground a couple of feet away from us, making me airborne for a second.

My knees landed on the concrete. I screamed in pain. But I couldn't go down. Not with Annabelle's life at stake.

Everything happened so fast, I didn't have the time to think it through.

I ran and ran and ran.

I was exhausted, I needed air. I couldn't run anymore. "May-may…" Annabelle cooed to me.

"I'm okay Belle, I'm fine." I tried to smile, but the stinging of the wound made me frown and cringe from the pain.

I heard the jet noise again. Everything was so dark here, there was no lighting in the goddamned village. I became angry at the place I was living. Damn this whole world.

The jet was coming closer. I could see the jet in this jet black darkness. It transformed in front of me.

Shit, it was so big. And those red eyes…

"**I could just squash you like a bug you are… But no. I have **_**bigger **_**plans for you." **It slyly said and its huge hand reached for me. Just before it got me, I heard a loud CRASH.

It was being tackled. By the humanoid with blue eyes.

The blue eyed one put up a good fight. I don't know why, but the Timon in me, the meerkat from Lion King, spoke before I had the chance to shut him down. "Punch him in the jugular!" I hollered.

I could almost see the smirk of the blue eyed one, as he hit the red eyed one in the jugular. The red eyed one let out a scream as a blue liquid escaped his mouth and fell on the ground. The red eyes got brighter, as the blue eyed one made his fighting stance.

I noticed the warm little body wasn't by my side anymore. Shit.

Where the hell is Annabelle?!

"Annabelle!" I hollered. I saw the little girl running to the robots.

Did she think she could try to help them?!

I ran straight into the centre of the fight, not caring that I could die, then and there.

Just as I managed to find her and pick her up, the blue eyed humanoid punched the red eyed one, causing the red eyed thing to fall to the ground ungraciously.

The fall shook the ground, causing me to fall on my already bleeding knees again. Annabelle was out of my reach.

"Run!" I yelled at the frightened Annabelle. "RUN!"

She ran away from the action, screaming and going towards the direction of the only light. The town. At least there she will be safe. Because here in the middle of nowhere, she could get stomped on by these things.

I turned around, trying to move away from the things, my knees paining me more because they were bent. **(her position is the exact same one in TF1 where Sam and Mikaela scurry away from Bee and Cade when they start fighting at that facility or whatever it is. Then Frenzy pops out of Cade's chest and well – you know the rest.)**

The blue eyed one kicked the red eyed one in the abdomen, causing the red one to cough out the blue thing from his mouth again. Just as he did cough it out, it landed on my knees, straight into the open wound.

It stung so bad I had to scream from the top of my voice. Both humanoid flinched away from me. **"Fragging shut up!" **

The red one had an annoying voice, even though I just heard it for the second time in my life.

The blue eyed one quickly and swiftly spun around kicking the red one. The red one, being the coward he is, transformed into the jet and flew away.

With one humanoid gone, I was left with the blue eyed one.

Well, shit.

I was going to get killed as well.

It started to approach me. My heart raced again.

It crouched down, standing right in front of me. "What do you want?" my voice barely a whisper.

_Mom and dad, here I come…_

I waited for the impact to come and kill me, but it never did. The voice of the humanoid was, surprisingly, calm and soothing.

"**For you to be safe."**

That voice. I knew that voice.

I looked up. **"Hold on." **

It went in the direction Annabelle run off to. "Wait!" I screamed. It stopped and turned around. "Kill me instead!"

It seemed to snort and then jogged off. The only light that was here was the light that the humanoid projected, but that came to an end as he jogged away.

I was left alone in the hellhole and my knees were stinging a lot. I tried touching them lightly, trying to get the blue liquid off them, but it seemed as if my skin had absorbed it. It hurt a lot to touch an open wound.

A second later I heard thundering footsteps as the being with blue eyes returned. My eyes had barely adjusted to the night as the creature crouched in front of me. It brought its hand towards me and I tried to scurry away.

It didn't try to grab me, I soon realized, as the creature with red eyes did, instead it 'gave' me something.

He lowered the 'something' gently towards me, and soon I was hugged by Annabelle.

"Oh Annabelle…" I hugged her tight and kissed her head.

The being seemed to just stand there and look at us. Suddenly, Ron was by my side. I could smell him.

He helped me get up. The skin on my knees was totally busted. It was really hurting me. I clung onto him, desperately trying to stand.

Everything, if possible, started getting darker. What I had left of my vision was starting to blur.

Where the hell was he?

"You left us here. All alone. We could've been killed." The lack of blood was going to knock me out. "I hate you."

And then I passed out.

**Wow, that was some action! **

**But, as always, whenever someone makes up, I have to cause some trouble. :3**

**And I have to thank Khaltar for giving me ideas. Hopefully, more exciting chapters will be coming soon. Until then, please review! :D**


	56. Revelations

**Yes, I know I'm a horrible person. But that just makes the story go on. As I've said before, I still have to put in Dark of the Moon here. I don't know 'bout you guys, but hear me out; there are a lot of TF 1 movie-verse stories, but I can't find a single one about DotM based stories. **

**I mean, yeah, the movie is complicated and all (but you mostly go with it when watching it) but taking the time to assess everything they're saying and doing in DotM, you realize it's a very, very complicated movie. The people who made it are brilliant.**

**If anybody wants to draw fan art, be free to do so. You can check out my profile on deviantART, my username there is the same one as it is here.**

**Now, back to this fic:**

I woke up in the truck, Ron was driving. It was very quiet in here. I looked back and saw Annabelle sleeping. I looked at Ron. He seemed to be thinking over something that was very important.

The bastard. He left us alone. I remembered the details from only a couple of minutes before. My unconscious state didn't last long, seeing that we only needed about 20 minutes to get home, we were still on the road to home. I couldn't have unconscious for more than 10 minutes.

"You're awake." I ignored him. "What?" I still ignored him. "Are you mad at me?" he wasn't going to get a reply from me. "I saved you." I snorted.

"By running away? Is that how you saved us? By leaving us alone, face to face with those humanoids?" I tried to keep my cool. "I thought you cared for us. For me. But no, you had to leave us to get killed, didn't you."

I crossed my arms and huffed air. "Nothing of what you said is true."

"I don't care. I hate you." I tried to say it without my voice trembling. It was hard for it not to tremble. I couldn't hate him, as much as I wanted to.

He was silent for a couple of moments. "You really hate me?" he sounded a little hurt and the truck slowed down a little.

I tried to say 'yes', but I knew that my voice would give out. I couldn't say it. I loved him. I could never hate him. I felt the tears in my eyes forming. This has certainly left scars on me. And I'm not talking about the ones on my knees.

I shook my head. I couldn't ever hate him. "No." my voice was small and meek. "I don't hate you." I took his hand from the gearstick. I cradled it to my face. My tears fell onto his hand as he caressed the wet cheek.

"Don't cry. We're almost home." I tried to stop that crying. By the time I did stop crying, my knees started to sting. They were very ugly to look at. They were scrapped badly, hurt badly and looked horribly. They were bloody red and dirty. I was going to get an infection.

Ron noticed me looking at my knees. "Don't worry," he said, "I already called Ratchet. He's on his way to help you."

I nodded as we soon got home. I couldn't move my legs, the pain was really hard to cope with. I got a good layer of epidermis off my knees.

We managed to get home, the truck crushing the gravel as Ron stopped it. He got out of the truck as I opened my door. "Get Annabelle. I'll manage." Even though I knew I couldn't manage on my own, I still tried.

He followed my 'orders' as I tried to get my legs out and stand on them. No freaking way.

I saw Ron gently taking Annabelle from the backseat and going into the house with her. He came back a moment later and stood in front of me.

I moved my legs so they dangled from the side of the truck. Ron patiently waited for me. "Do you want me to lower the truck so you could get out?" I shook my head.

"Carry me." I spread my arms.

And carry me he did. Fireman style. The knees stung like hell. The door of the house was open as he walked through. He set me on the couch as I saw my Uncle and Aunt looking at me.

Once Sarah saw my knees she gasped loudly as her hands went to her mouth in shock. A moment later she was by my side.

Uncle Will looked like he was going to murder someone, preferably Ron. "What. The hell. Happened." He said through gritted teeth.

"Starscream." Ron answered nonchalantly.

"That maniac is back?! I thought we killed him in Egypt!" he yelled.

"He fled along with Megatron."

"Holy shit. Did you call-"

"I called Ratchet. He's on his way and his ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Well that's fast."

"I told him it was urgent."

"It is." Their chatter ended as I cleared my throat. "What is it, Mel?"

"Can you make me some chamomile tea?" it was my favorite tea anyway.

"I'll get you a blanket." Sarah went upstairs, presumably to get the blanket. I did feel a little cold, anyway. Both of them were out of the living room within seconds.

"Slag, this looks bad." Ron said, looking at my busted knees.

"Don't look." I didn't want him staring at them. It made me feel handicapped.

"Sorry." He straightened himself and then sat by my side, where my ribs were.

Sarah was back with a blanket and she gave it to Ron, who spread it over me, tucking me in.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Ron sat back down. "I'll help Will make tea." She walked into the kitchen and I lost sight of her.

I was alone with Ron. I took his hand in mine. It was discreetly hidden behind his back, Will and Sarah couldn't see it from the kitchen. It was reassuring to know he was here right now.

"Where were you?" I asked. He gave me a quizzical look. "Why were Annabelle and I left alone?" I knew this, every time I wanted to ask something, I needed to at least ask it twice.

"I was tra…" his voice quieted itself to the point I couldn't hear it.

"You were 'tra' what?" I expected an answer.

"All you need to know is that I saved both of your lives today."

"By not being there." That sounded about right.

"Do you always have to argue?"

"Do you always have to lie to me?" I took my hand away and crossed my arms.

"I always wonder why you were so defensive." His hand lay on the backrest of the couch, so it was a kind of platonic hug. It's how it seemed to me. I felt cornered. But then again, I couldn't move. So I was cornered without even knowing it.

Lucky me. "Maybe it's because I'm being lied to." I looked away. It wasn't easy to argue. When I looked back at him, he seemed to have a sad expression.

"Do you really think I want you to be lied to?" his hand traced to my cheek. "I would never want that." and deep inside my heart, I knew he didn't want that. "But I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Ron." I retorted.

"There is, but it would get me in trouble."

I suddenly saw Sarah coming in with a cup of tea in her hands. Ron quickly removed his hand from my cheek, but I could still feel the warmth of his palm on it. He pretended he was fixing the blanket on me.

"Here's your chamomile tea, Mel. Are you hungry? I could make some cookies."

"Maybe later, thanks." She nodded and went off into the kitchen. I knew a grown up talk would be in the kitchen between Sarah and Will. "Why don't you go with her?" I offered to Ron.

"Ratchet's here." He said as the door was suddenly opened by a running Doctor Ratchet.

"Thank Primus, you're alive." He walked towards me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little cold." I admitted.

"Must be because of the blood loss. Ironhide, would you please." He was asking Ron to move. It made me wonder if Ratchet had a codename. Or maybe 'Ratchet' was his codename?

Ron moved as Ratchet took off the blanket, making me colder. "I just told you I was cold, that doesn't mean you take the covers off." I whined.

"And just how did you imagine for me to assess your wounds?" he grumbled as he looked over them, touching the bloody knees. It made me want to move away. "Stay still please." He took out a couple of needles from his medical coat.

"No." I shook my head. I hate needles.

"I didn't ask you anything."

"I'm not going to be your lab rat. You're not poking me with those things."

"I need to take some samples."

"From the inside of my knees?" the thought made me shiver. "I'd rather die that let you do that." There is no way in hell that he's sticking that shit into me.

"It isn't your call, Melissa. It would be most wise if you just went along with it."

"And what if I don't want to?" I tried to move away with my arms, but the Doc beat me to it.

"I'll make you. Or Ironhide will." He shrugged and took the first needle.

I shivered. "You dare touch me with that, I'll scream." I was ready to do it.

"You wouldn't dare. Annabelle is sleeping."

She can sleep through an earthquake. "Try me." I squinted.

"Ironhide." He called him. "Pin her down, please."

"Isn't there another way, Ratchet?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, sparklet. Sometimes, you just have to do it. No questions asked." The Doc sighed.

"Can you sedate me?" I was hoping to get some sleep.

"Afraid not. I need an active blood line."

"I'm not _dead_ if I'm sedated." I looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"When the first needle goes in, adrenalin will be released, accelerating the blood travel in your veins. It'll give clearer results."

"If you say so, Doc."

"Ratchet." He corrected me. I rolled my eyes. "Ready? This is going to be painful."

Well, fuck my life. Ron pinned down my legs by sitting on them. He kept my waist down with his humongous hands. Ratchet poked the needle deep into my knees. I tried to suffocate that scream that wanted to leave my throat so bad.

"Done." I let out air of relief. "Two more." I looked at him with wide eyes.

There was no mercy or break time. The second needle went into the other knee, the same length as in the first. I held down the scream, secretly knowing that my Uncle and Aunt were definitely watching.

"And the last one goes into the first knee." Ratchet said as he stuck the third needle in the knee.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled, as the pain was too much to handle.

"And I'm done." He said as he got up. "I'll test this blood for any infection, bacteria or virus. I'll be back in a few days."

"Thanks." For nothing.

"Ironhide, with me." Ratchet said as we all bade him goodbye. Sarah came in and put the cover on me. After I drank down the cup of tea, sleep was the best medicine I could ever take.

By the time I snuggled into the couch, Ron was gone with Ratchet, probably to talk outside. I did feel a little sad that Ron wasn't here with me, but I could live with that. For now.

**Again, I have to cut it short. I'm sorry guys, but I have bad news.**

**I don't know what's going on with me, but I just don't **_**want**_** to type. I think I'm being too lazy for my own good. I'm not losing inspiration, don't worry, it's not that. I think that updates are going to be a whole lot slower, because I can't force myself to sit down and purge something out of my brain.**

**So unfortunately, I'll upload what I have left of the chapters, until then… Who knows.**

**Because I seriously have a problem this year (2013/2014 – holy shit, only 4 months until 2014?!). I'm supposed to prepare myself for a lot of things. Driving lessons, some English tests (since I'm not from the US nor UK), school (I need to keep up all A's), trainings, Italian lessons… I'll have too much on my mind to continue writing fanfiction, which is going to slowly kill me.**

**So I just want to finish all the stories I have in plan as soon as possible, so that I can completely concentrate on building up my life. **

**If God smiles upon me, maybe I'll finish this story this summer. If God smiles upon me.**

**So what's left guys? Your reviews of course. I want to hear your opinion, as always.**


	57. All Coming Back To Me

**I can't believe we guys actually broke the 300 review perimeter! That's like… WOW! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Here's something I'm going to do when I finish this story. I'm going to write down every single one of your names, all the people who reviewed, the people who added this story to their favorites and follows. **

**That, my people, is a vow. **

**Now let's look a little at Melissa's life, now shall we?**

I woke up, completely rested. The blanket was over me and it kept me warm through the night.

Apparently, I woke up in the wee hours of the morning. Nobody was here and the sunlight beaming through the window was telling me that the sun had just rose up.

Instantly, my stomach growled. Shit.

I took off the blanket and my eyes immediately dropped to my knees. They were purple. Fucking purple.

I tried getting up and miraculously, the knees didn't hurt. They didn't sting, they didn't pain with the stretching of the skin. It was like I was fully healed now, but with visible scars.

I made myself breakfast and sat at the table. I ate in silence, up until my uncle came in. "Hi Mel." He walked to the fridge. He turned around. "Mel?"

I chuckled, "Didn't expect me walking around, did you?"

"No, I-How?"

"I don't know. It doesn't hurt me anymore."

"Maybe I should have Ironhide call Ratchet. Something is suspicious about that." he pointed with his finger at my knees.

"I'm fine, Will. After what Ratchet did to me last night, I'd rather never want to see him again."

"He did it only to help you."

"True," I nodded as I finished what I was eating. I got up and put the bowl in the sink, "But I didn't think it had to be that painful. Is Annabelle alright?"

"Without a scratch. You did a good job saving her life, Melissa." He enveloped me in a hug. "I'm proud of you." The words were big and I remembered them deeply.

"Thanks Will."

I let go and went back into the living room. Only this time, I found Nicole sitting on my spot.

"Nicole?" I hadn't seen her all day yesterday, or the day before that.

"Mel-" her gaze fell onto my knees. She got up abruptly. "What happened to your legs?"

I shrugged, "Some humanoids were in the town last night. They were huge. One of them had _red_ eyes."

"You mean Decepticons?" maybe I should just go with what she's saying.

"Yeah, them." I nodded.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Which one of them attacked you?"

"I don't know. It was dark."

"It must've been Starscream, Bee told me about it last night. Speaking of Bee, he and I are going to see a movie tonight, they're opening a cinema in the new mall. Wanna come with?"

"I'd rather not, to be honest. I have to wait for Ratchet to come back with the results."

"Oh. Well okay. Health comes first, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go, movie starts in-" she looked at her wrist watch. "Half an hour. Are you sure you don't wanna go?"

"I'm sure , Nic. Have a good time." I winked.

She smiled as she got out of the house. I felt so tired again. I lied down on the couch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I woke up again and it was almost sunset. Why did I get so sleepy? I just woke up, ate and fell asleep again. Maybe I didn't wake up completely. I expected to see Will watching TV on the couch next to me, but I quickly realized that only Ron and I were in the house. It was too silent and he was sitting right next to me. "Hi." I smiled.

He noticed that I was awake, his head turning around to see me. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek and caressed it. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"No." I breathed slowly, in and out. "I'm just… so tired." I yawned.

"You slept nearly eight hours, Mel. That's more than enough for humans to function properly."

"I feel like something's wrong with me, you know?"

"No. I don't know. What do you mean?" he was clearly worried. I know I could always tell him anything, but I didn't want him to get worried.

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know what's wrong with me." I was, all of a sudden, really sad.

"You're fine, nothing is wrong with you. Come on, Mel, why the sad face?"

"I don't know." I felt stupid for not knowing anything.

"Just… try to relax. Think about something you like."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Of course, I thought about him.

He must've seen my look, because he chuckled and kissed me. His affection always amazed me.

Luckily, the couch was a large one and during my eight hour sleep, someone turned the couch into a bed.

Ron lay next to me, his big arm enveloping me and pulled me closer to him. The move was gentle.

I took his hand and enjoyed to softness of his skin. "I love you." He said.

I grinned and kissed the back of his hand. "I know." It caused him to chuckle. The warmth of his chest warmed my back. With the arm he used to hug me, he used it to put the blanket over me. "Thanks."

"Are you still tired?"

"Actually… No. No, I'm not." I turned around. "Ron." I looked at him in the eyes. His blue ones were so beautiful. "I'm sorry." He was confused as he raised an eyebrow. "I said I hated you."

He breathed air out of his chest. "I know you did. And I also know that you hadn't meant it." His deep voice ensured me he forgave me, but it still wasn't enough for me.

"It was so wrong of me to say it, you know. I don't want to say that ever again."

"And you won't ever have to." He put his forehead onto mine. It felt like an Eskimo kiss. And I felt a sort of connection to him. Ever since the blue liquid from last night's encounter was absorbed by my body, I felt _closer_ to him. It wasn't explainable, it was just like that.

I smiled and snuggled into his broad chest. I could hear his heartbeat. I hugged him around the waist as he fell on his back and I let myself fall on his chest. "What did I do to deserve a man like you?" I kissed his chin, tracing the kiss up his jaw line, his cheek bone, his nose and then his lips.

"Hmm, I don't know. What did you do?" he said in a seductive tone.

I laughed. "You really know how to bright up the atmosphere, Ron." And at the worst possible moment, I had to _go_. "I gotta go pee."

He let me go as I went to the bathroom to do my business. I had been in the bathroom so long, Ron must've gone back to that garage of his.

As I came back into the living room, my hunch was right. He was gone. And so was everybody in the house. Just me and Ron on the Lennox property.

As I sat down on the couch-turned-bed, I tried to look for the remote control for the TV. I dug around the pillows and all. Just as I found the remote, there was a large, long legged spider on it. It was a big one and it was fat and it was black. My whole body shivered.

"AAH!" I shrieked as I ran towards the garage, Ron has to kill that thing!

"Ron! Ron! There's a-!" I yelled like a maniac, straight into the garage. I shoved the door open.

And once I got in there…

I remembered. Everything.

The black robot with blue eyes stood before me now. He was confused and so was I.

But it didn't take long for all the memories to sink back. I remembered it all now. I knew I had. The Autobots, the Decepticons. Starscream, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and the rest. I knew exactly who they were.

But most importantly, I remembered who Ron was. Who Ironhide was. Ironhide was no codename. **Ron was Ironhide.**

I couldn't believe this. I looked up at him, standing straight. He was looking at me. "You're… You're one of them? And… And you never told me?" I could feel my voice cracking. I was hurt. Did he not trust me? Why wouldn't he tell me who he truly was? Why wouldn't he help me remember?

I took a step back. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I wasn't going into the house, that goddamn spider isn't going to be killed itself. The only choice I have is to remain here, in the garage, with Ironhide.

His holoform emerged right in front of me. "Mel, I can explain."

I crossed my arms. "Explain what, Ironhide? One time, we're happy and the other we're arguing? Is there anything left to be explained? Apparently, you never wanted me to remember you. The _real_ you."

He transformed back into the GMC I knew. He opened the door and I got in. I certainly wouldn't stand around.

He got in the truck, right after me. The door closed on its own. "Do you want to hear me out?"

I calmed down. "I think I know where this is headed Ron. You weren't supposed to tell me because of Optimus's orders, right? But you gave me hints, didn't you?" he nodded. "I knew Nicole knew of the 'secret'. The 'secret' being you guys, the Transformers."

"You remember?" his eyes brightened with happiness.

"Yes, love, I do remember. And you don't have to hide anymore. None of you do."

He brought his arms around me in a hug. "Primus, I can't tell you how elated I am now. This is great news, Mel."

"Yeah, it really is." Except for the part of me being more tired than usually. It concerned me a lot, but I tried to hide it.

I couldn't believe this. I finally knew everything. Ironhide couldn't either, as he put a song through his radio, like he did many times ago.

"_It's all coming back to me now…"_

Suddenly, it all made sense to me. The song played until the very end, and the lyrics were spot on. I could completely relate to the song. When I didn't know who Ironhide really was, he played some songs through his radio. He was helping me. He _wanted_ me to remember. He just had a different way of showing it.

And I should have known that by now.

**Song: Celine Dion – It's All Coming Back To Me**

**Hmm, shortest chapter ever? I've said in some previous chapter, that I am just **_**too lazy**_** to write. I don't know what's going on with me. I've been sleepless for three nights in a row and I'm so tired.**

**Maybe I've had an energon encounter as well? ;)**


End file.
